Far Far Away!
by shaggy-underdog
Summary: -Nouveau résumé- Que faire quand on est pessimiste, maladroite, malchanceuse et qu'on est obligée de travailler pour la famille Soma pendant plus d'un an? On subit. Et on prie pour se réveiller.N'est ce pas Lucy?
1. Shut up And Drive

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette "chère" Lucy XD Et la famille d'accueil! =D**

**Rating: T, rien de bien méchant! Probablement un langage un peu... vulgaire mais c'est tout! **

**Avertissement: Bon, j'ai une sainte horreur des Mary-Sues, donc je prie un peu tout ce que j'connais xD pour que Lucy ne soit pas une de ces affreuses bestioles! ahaha! Si vous voyez des symptômes n'hésitez pas à me le dire!! Hum, sinon, il y a des phrases en Japonais tout le long du chapitre. Elles ont été réalisées par Google trad' XD donc autant vous dire que... que c'est sûrement des absurdités! XD Mais le but n'est pas que vous compreniez, faut être dans la même situation que le personnage principal ahah, et euuh... Que dire, que dire... Si c'est pas compréhensible, dites le moi, et j'essayerai d'arranger ça! =D Sinon... Euh, c'est écrit bizarrement, à la façon du "journal de Georgia Nicholson" c'que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a les dates et les heures et que je coupe comme ça!  
Sinon Lucy finira bien sûr avec un des persos de FB! mais qui? AHAHAHA!!  
**

**Bonne lecture! et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

**OoO**

**_04 Juillet 14H56_**

« あなたのチケットをください »

Je sens le regard de ce type sur moi, et j'en déduis donc que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, abordée par un contrôleur de train japonais, que je me rends pleinement compte dans qu'elle situation idiote je me suis fourrée.

« Un voyage linguistique ? » S'est écriée ma très charmante mère. « Mais bien sûr ! » Et bam, les bagages faits, et bam dans l'avion. Et… Et me voila arrivée. Japon. Trois mots de vocabulaire. Autant dire que la communication entre moi et ces chers asiatiques est plutôt restreinte. J'ouvre discrètement un œil, oui parce que je fais semblant de dormir, histoire de ne pas devoir m'expliquer par geste avec le contrôleur… (La personne qui essaye de parler avec moi en d'autres termes…) et essaye furtivement de trouver quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de m'aider. Un autre étranger quoi… quelqu'un qui maîtriserait aussi bien l'anglais que le japonais. Mais tout ce que j'arrive à apercevoir ce sont des personnes âgées qui chuchotent en me regardant d'un air outré.

Je dois être en train d'enfreindre un code de civilité. Mais peu importe.

Quelques secondes, et gouttes de sueurs plus tard, parce que oui, je commence à stresser affreusement : qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire à ce type ? Les seules phrases que je maîtrise étant « je m'appelle Lucy » Et j'imagine qu'il s'en contre tamponne, « je suis un dieu de la mort », et comme je suis attendue pour vingt heures chez la fille qui me reçoit je me vois mal passer par la case : asile psychiatrique et, « veux-tu mourir maintenant ». Et là, ce serait plutôt le poste de poste de police qui m'accueillerait pour la soirée… Enfin bref, Tout ça montre bien à quel point je suis désespérément désespérée. (Et que regarder des animes ne sert à rien lorsqu'on est sur le terrain, ahah, la bonne blague.)

« あなたのチケットをください »

Répète-il avec plus de conviction. En se rapprochant dangereusement tel le requin dans les dents de la mer. Je crois que dans quelque secondes, ses doits entreront en contact avec moi. Beuh. Je déteste être touchée par des étrangers.

Bon. J'avoue ça dépend de la tête des étrangers… Si un Johnny Depp-parfait-inconnu vient me toucher le visage, je peux vous assurer que je ne vais pas me dérober. Loin de là.

Effectivement, à peine le temps d'interrompre mon fantasme Johnny Deppien, que sa main secoue mon épaule. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix…je vais devoir faire face à mon horreur suprême.

« - euhe… Bon… HoHaillo »

Il m'adresse une bref signe de tête, pas du tout impressionné par mon effort en vocabulaire, (et mon remarquable accent) et reprend pour une énième fois sa sentence incompréhensible qui tombe tel un couperet :

« あなたのチケットをください »

Le regard des gens se fait un peu plus insistant, et les chuchotements un peu plus présents. Le plus rapidement possible, je prends mon sac, fouille dedans pendant quelques minutes : (maisouestcequej'aimiscetrucc'estpaspossibled'êtreaussibetemondieujevaismourir) et sors mon « vocabulaire » avant de le feuilleter avec précipitation.  
Je sais pas si ce genre de chose vous est déjà arrivé… j'entends : avoir une dizaine d'inconnus en train de vous regarder comme si vous étiez la honte incarnée… si c'est le cas et que vous vous retrouvez dans ce que j'écris, sachez que je compatis de tout mon cœur. Et pour ceux à qui ça n'est jamais arrivé, je vous assure que c'est franchement désagréable et je prie tous les dieux pluriglotte de vous épargner cette situation, Amen. Et encore quand je dis que c'est désagréable je suis gentille, parce que là, j'ai très envie de m'enterrer pour les quatre siècles à venir. C'est pire que désagréable c'est absolument… Horrible ! Surtout quand quelqu'un attend à côté de vous d'un air impatient, que cette personne est un japonais, qu'il a le moyen de vous donner une amande (alors que vous avez trèès peu d'argent) et que _putain_ vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il essaye de vous dire.

« - Sumimasen… (Tournements frénétiques de pages…) Wakarimasen. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Visiblement je ne lui ai rien appris. A mon avis, le fait que je ne capte strictement rien à la conversation (enfin en admettant qu'on appelle ça une conversation…) n'a échappé à personne. Je sens mon cœur battre encore un peu plus vite : bon sang qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Parce que je dois bien avouer que malheureusement pour moi, je ne fais pas partie de ces filles qui par un subtil « penchage » en avant et un pittoresque « comprimage» de poitrine arrivent à se sortir de toute situation. Moi si j'essaye de faire quelque chose comme ça, vous pouvez être sûr que la personne vomit, ou meurt, ou appelle la police.

Et, vu la position délicate dans laquelle je suis, je préfère ne pas déclencher de scandale. « Le thon qui fait vomir le train. » Ah, Ah.

« 誰か英語を話すことは何ですか？ »

Bon, c'est repartit, Mr. Le contrôleur recommence à dire des choses incompréhensibles. Enfin ça ne m'a pas l'air adressé directement, vu qu'il a hurlé cette phrase à la cantonade, d'ailleurs je le soupçonne d'avoir crié quelque chose comme :  
« - J'ai un cas d'imbécillité précoce ici ! Appelez les secours ! » Ou « Apportez moi une corde j'en peux plus » ou « Cette **** de ***** va me **** il faut la **** » dans quel cas, je lui fais un procès mais direct…C'est pas parce que je suis une pauvre étrangère un peu (un peu) perdue qu'il fait absolument en venir aux mains hein !

« メイン »

Je tourne la tête, de plus en plus perdue. Voila qu'un autre type, à l'arrière du wagon lui répond et s'avance vers moi.

Enfer et damnation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris quand j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de quitter la ferme familiale pour venir ici. Dire que j'aurais pu continuer à couper du bois en toute impunité si… Non, non. Je plaisante. Mes parents ont bien une ferme, en Australie, mais j'ai plutôt une vie à la « pourrie-gâtée-style. » Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai quasiment jamais approché ni une vache ni un kangourou de ma vie et que la majorité de mon temps libre était plutôt consacré à « - Salut Brad, dis donc, on pourrait aller manger dans un cinq étoile ce soir… » Non c'était aussi une plaisanterie. Ma vie c'était plutôt quelque chose comme :  
« - NON. NATH. TU NE PRENDS PAS DE NUTELLA APRES 20H. »

Nath étant mon frère, qui lui, du haut de ses huit ans, profite bien plus de la fortune familiale que MOI qui en ai pourtant seize. Non mais, à mon âge, je devrais pourtant avoir pleins de choses à acheter ! Des cosmétiques… (Quoique ce serait du gaspillage sur ma tête approchant plus celle d'une espèce de bovidés plutôt qu'humaine…). Bref. Je ne sais donc définitivement pas ce qu'il m'a pris, en m'exilant, merci.

Papa, maman, Dieu, n'importe qui! Si quelqu'un m'entend faites quelque chose pour me sortir de cet enfeeer ! Je veux rentreeer à la maison !

« - Il te demande ton billet. »

Le type-de-l'autre-bout-du-wagon, qui cela dit en passant à titre purement et strictement informatif à un physique pas spécialement repoussant, voir carrément pas, me toise d'un air sérieusement sérieux, assez… euh… effrayant.

Le chemin entre ses paroles et mon cerveau ayant enfin opéré les connexions nécessaires, donc : que le contrôleur voulait mon billet, ce qui finalement, était quelque chose d'assez logique, je fouille dans mon sac, pour le sortir, ce foutu billet.

Le sortir.

Le. Sortir.

Bon dieu, OU EST-IL PASSE ?

**_18H30_**

Je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse de la terre, c'est un fait.

Enfin, au moins, je suis arrivée à destination.

Presque.

Je suis dans la bonne ville, reste plus qu'à trouver la rue et la maison. Hum. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça n'est ce pas ? Trouver une maison…

_19H30_

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? D'abord ce billet que je n'ai bien sur pas retrouvé, et donc : conséquence : j'ai du payer une amande me coûtant les trois quart de la somme que j'avais apportée (oui parce que bien sur, ma place étant en première classe, tout le monde était persuadé que je n'étais qu'une fraudeuse ahah), ma valise qui commence sérieusement à me _péter _la main, et en plus je suis **incapable **de trouver la maison de ma famille d'accueil ! Quelqu'un, là-haut doit avoir décidé que j'étais son bouc émissaire. Merci, merci.

A gauche : un mur.

A droite : un étang.

Bon saaang ! C'est pourtant la bonne rue ! J'ai vérifié cinquante fois que l'adresse écrit sur mon agenda était le même que sur la rue…

Un mur.

Peut-être que… ho, ma famille d'accueil serait-elle tellement riche qu'elle a construit un mur autour de sa maison ? Super, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'escalader ahah !

**_19H35_**

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter que je suis d'une nullité affligeante en tout ce qui concerne les sports. Bien.

Bien, bien. J'ai vingt-cinq minutes pour trouver un moyen de passer ce mur.

Facile.

« おい »

Ho non, voila que ça recommence… on me reparle en japonais…  
L'auteur de ce cri, parce que oui, c'était un cri, me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'imagine que trouver une fille debout sur sa valise à essayer de se hisser sur un mur, ne doit pas être une vision courante.

« あなたは何をしているのですか？ »

Je le regarde et lui sourit d'un air assuré : (en oubliant au passage que j'ai l'air complètement idiote, accrochée comme je le suis à un mur de plus de deux mètres. Passons.)

« - Wakarimasen. »

Voila au moins un mot que j'ai retenu depuis « l'épisode du train. » Et quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir l'utiliser souvent.

A moins bien sûr que soudainement je me réveille un matin et que je sache le japonais parfaitement, comme si c'était ma langue maternelle.

Vu le taux de probabilité plutôt faible de cette éventualité (des trucs pareils ça ne marche que dans la Bible), je préfère m'en tenir à mon « wakarimasen ».

Le gamin, parce que maintenant qu'il s'est suffisamment approché je peux affirmer avec toute ma franchise, que ce n'est qu'un gamin (qui d'ailleurs à un air plutôt insolent…) me demande en croisant les bras :

« - Tu parles Anglais ? »

Je rejoins le plancher des vaches, (oui avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un accrochée à un mur, ça n'est malheureusement pas réellement pratique, ni vraiment classe cela dit en passant) et je lui réponds :

« - Oui. »

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes (l'anglais ne doit pas être son fort) avant de désigner le mur et de dire :

« - Privé »

Je m'en serais doutée. Enfin bon. Je ne vais pas commencer à être désagréable avec lui alors qu'il connaît peut être le moyen de me faire entrer.

Je m'avance et lui montre l'adresse. A ce moment là, il y a deux possibilités : soit : il hausse un sourcil et me fait signe de le suivre, soit il hausse un sourcil et me laisse en plan.

Prions.

**_19H45_**

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un mur puisse être aussi long. Je suis face à la réincarnation du mur de Berlin ou quoi ?

Je regarde ma montre. Mince, dans quinze minutes je dois être chez cette fille.

Mon dieu, je recommence à stresser. Je me demande comment elle va être… Naïve ? Garce ? Et ses parents ? Ils ne doivent pas être trop « contre » les étrangers vu qu'ils font partie du programme d'échange… Ah, j'espère que cette année, qui s'annonce déjà trèèès longue, ne sera pas trop horrible.

Une porte, enfin. (enfin quand je dis porte. Cet immense truc se rapproche plus du pont-levis que de la charmante porte d'entrée d'une maison. Mais bon…) Le gamin s'approche de l'interphone et déclare :  
« - Hiro Soma des' » (ou quelque chose du genre. Je pense avoir déjà suffisamment prouvé que le japonais et moi ça fait définitivement mille.)  
La porte s'ouvre sur un homme qui ressemble à un de ces gardiens de zoo. Uniforme, casquette, talkie-walkie. Il me regarde avec suspicion mais me laisse passer sur le regard du gamin.

Je suis entrain d'entrer dans la cité interdite. Ah ah

**_20H05_**

Beuh…Très bien. Je ne serai plus jamais ironique, parce que je _suis_ dans la cité interdite. Sans rire, c'est une ville à l'intérieur de la ville !

Je serre un peu plus la poignée de ma valise avant d'allonger le pas afin de raccourcir la distance entre Hiro (j'imagine qu'il s'appelle comme ça…) Et moi.  
J'ai l'impression d'être dans Pompéi. (Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais c'est comme ça que je me l'imagine…Morte et désolée.) Il n'y a personne. Un samedi à vingt heures, il n'y a _personne_ dans cet endroit.

Ou est ce que je suis encore tombée. Je scrute un peu les environs, impressionnée malgré moi ma blasée-attitude ne marche pas trop par ici. Trop de luxe, trop de … secret. Entre deux maisons, j'en aperçois une beaucoup plus grande, en retrait. Très frissonnant tout ça.

Bizarrement, ça me rappelle la ferme de mes parents quand ils l'ont rachetée. Je soupire, énervée de ne pas pouvoir demander au gamin si je suis bientôt arrivée. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà du retard. Comme première impression, ce n'est pas très réussi.

Me rendant compte que mes pensées n'ont pas vraiment de fil conducteur, ce qui d'une part prouve que je suis complètement stressée et que d'autre part je suis encore plus fatiguée, je décide, très courageusement d'interpeller Hiro ( ?!).

« - Je suis très en retard. »

Il se tourne vers moi, me sourit d'un air moqueur et dit :

« - Je ne comprend pas. »

Sale gosse. Il se moque de moi, je le vois très bien, raaahrg, j'ai horreur de ce genre de gamin, ça me fait un peu trop penser à mon frère.

Bon. En même temps je ferais bien de ne pas m'énerver, et de ne pas lui balancer ma valise à la tête (bien que l'envie ne manque pas…) Puisque s'il me lâche, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me retrouver.

Ce qui serait très problématique. Donc, zen, calme.

Il s'arrête (enfin), devant une maison.

« - ici. »

Et s'éloigne.  
Bizarre. Comme tout ici, d'ailleurs.

**_21H00_**

Ici Lucy Yekles, Australienne de seize ans, abandonnée au japon par sa famille (hum, oublions que c'est un exil volontaire…)

Ceci est un S.O.S. J'ai atterris chez une garce.

Je veux rentrer… !

**OoO**

**Les commentaires sont bien évidements les bienvenus! Merci d'avoir tout lu! AHAHAH **


	2. It's Time To Dance

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette "chère" Lucy XD Et la famille d'accueil! =D Ah et la famille de Dan xD (ça fait beaucoup d'OC finalement XD)**

**Rating: T, rien de bien méchant! Probablement un langage un peu... vulgaire mais c'est tout! **

**Avertissement: Bon, euh déjà j'aimerais remercier les rewieweurs du chapitre 1 ! Sérieusement ça m'a fait super plaisir ! D'ailleurs les réponses aux reviews sont ****à la fin du chapitre !****... Que dire que diiiire désolée pour le retard héhé mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion... Le chapitre trois devrait arriver la semaine prochaine !**

**Hum… (oui, oui, j'ai envie de faire un « racontage de vie » XD) Euh, voila, euh… LES BANANES SONT UNE EXELLENTES SOURCES DE POTASSIUM !  
(ça, c'est dit…)**

**Bref…**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, merci à ceux qui liront tout ( ?! (Courage!XD)) Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace !**

OoO

Dans une vie antérieure, j'ai réellement dû faire quelque chose de mal. De _très __**très **__**très**_ mal. A un tel point que quelques vies plus tard, c'est-à-dire _maintenant_, je me trouve dans une situation aussi désastreuse.

Bon d'accord, dans cette vie actuelle, ça m'est arrivé quelque fois de me comporter d'une manière pas parfaitement exemplaire. Mais tout de même, comme punition karmatique, je trouve que me larguer chez une fille aussi horrible, c'est un peu fort.

Sayato. Sayato Soma. (Comme toutes les personnes qui habitent ici d'ailleurs… ça doit être un truc nippon d'enfermer tous les membres de la même famille dans le même endroit…) Bref. Cette fille, c'est le symbole même de la petite japonaise (pourrie gâtée) parfaite.

Autant dire tout de suite que j'envisage de m'immoler. Enfin, pour l'instant, j'en suis plutôt à « je tente une fugue dans l'immense propriété de la famille de mon hôte »

Ahah.

Bam, dans les dents comme qui dirait. Enfin, je ne suis même pas persuadée qu'ils aient remarqués que j'étais partie. Oui, oui, bien encadrés, qu'ils disaient. Des familles dignes de confiance !

Non mais ho ! Ils ne m'ont même pas nourrie convenablement ! Juste parce qu'après un examen minutieux de madame Sayato, elle a décrété que j'étais trop grosse.

C'est quoi ce délire ? Je ne suis pas grosse. Bon, c'est clair que comparé à ces espèces de fils de fer asiatiques…, et bon, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un ou deux kilos en trop, mais de là à me priver de nourriture ?

J'ai trop faim. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai mangé un repas convenable…

J'aimerais quand même revenir à ce qu'elle à dit. « Je suis trop grosse ». Je suis australienne nuance ! On est génétiquement différentes entre Japonaise et Australienne !

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça me vexait de toute façon, c'est juste que je trouve ça irrespectueux et que…

Bon d'accord je suis vexée. Irrémédiablement vexée jusqu'à l'infini et au-delà.

Je m'arrête un instant de marcher, parce que oui, j'étais en train de marcher… Et je jette un œil circonspect à gauche et à droite.

Hum. Je ne sais pas exactement ou je suis, mais comme je suis dans un endroit relativement (et j'insiste sur le relativement) civilisé, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça de retrouver son chemin.

Dans le pire des cas, je n'ai qu'à sonner à la porte d'une de ces maisons et demander mon chemin. En admettant qu'ils acceptent d'aider une « gaijin » vu que c'est l'étiquette que tout le monde à l'air de me poser ici. Elle croyait quoi la garce ?! (Sayato, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout de suite compris à qui je faisais allusion.) Que j'étais une japonaise qui s'était dit : « Ah ouais, trop cool, allons faire un voyage **linguistique** dans mon propre pays histoire d'apprendre la langue ? »

Bref. Je recommence à marcher, histoire d'essayer de reconnaître un endroit par lequel je serais déjà passée, mais il faut croire que j'étais trop énervée pour avoir fait du repérage. Vous savez, comme quand on va faire du shopping en ville, qu'on parc la voiture et, pour se souvenir de l'endroit ou elle est, on regarde les magasins et les restaurants autour de notre cher moyen de transport pour être quitte de se retrouver deux heures plus tard dans une situation du genre de : « dis donc, dis donc : j'ai acheté pour vingt kilos d'habits et je ne retrouve plus ma caisse… »

Pour ma défense, il faut avouer que les « maisons » sont presque toutes pareilles les unes des autres, à l'exception de la plus grande (grande, genre… Immense) qui est à ma gauche. C'est un bon point de repère.

La grande maison qui domine toutes les autres : à droite.

Maintenant, reste à savoir si quand j'ai quitté l'endroit maudit qui me sert de foyer d'accueil, elle était devant moi, a gauche ou à droite. Et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pas la moindre, de chez pas la moindre. Rupture de stock.

En tant qu'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière (etc…) petite-fille de criminel, (Oui, parce que les australiens sont les descendants des criminels anglais, et entre parenthèse, j'aimerais juste souligner à quel point les prisons de l'époque étaient plutôt sympas comparées à celles de maintenant.)

…

Donc comme je disais, par simple esprit logique, je devrais avoir dans mon patrimoine génétique un instinct de repérage hors-norme.

Et il serait temps, à seize ans et quelques, que ce fameux instinct fasse sont apparition que je puisse éviter de rameuter les secours.

Je sais que quand je dis que j'ai quitté la maison de mes « hôtes », en colère, l'image qui vient à l'esprit c'est :  
« - Je vous hais et je rentre chez moi ! » BAM. (La phrase étant en japonais, bien sûr, et le « BAM » un claquage de porte exemplaire.)

Mais malheureusement, n'ayant point envie de m'attirer trop d'ennuis, j'ai préféré la version plus soft c'est-à-dire : Je quitte la maison sans bruit. Donc, ils ne savent pas que je suis partie, et si ils s'en rendent compte il y a deux possibilités : Soit, ils se disent qu'à seize ans je suis bien capable de me retrouver toute seule, soit… Ils décident que de toute façon une bouche à nourrir en moins, c'est toujours ça de pris. (Enfin, avec ce qu'ils m'ont donné à manger ce matin ce n'est pas comme si j'allais peser lourd sur leur budget…)

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, dans les deux cas, ils me laissent moisir dans un lieu abandonné entre un pavillon qui semble ne pas avoir tout à fait récupéré de la deuxième guerre mondiale, et un autre qui…, qui ressemble à tous les autres pavillons de l'allée.

Dieu. Si vous existez, il serait temps que vous vous manifestiez d'une manière ou d'une autre.

…

Bien.

Bouddha, Kali, Zeus, Anubis ?! Pitié. Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un là haut qui tire les ficelles ! Parce que j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir été légèrement abandonnée question chance ces derniers temps !

Je recommence à avancer, légèrement plus paniquée qu'avant, et je commence _vraiment_ à hésiter de demander mon chemin.

« - Toi, tu as le profil de quelqu'un qui s'est perdue. »

Je me tourne immédiatement vers la voix, hésitant entre adopter une attitude : « merci mon sauveur » ou « casse toi de là minable, je suis en train de me promener. »

Mais… me disant que c'est peut-être ma seule chance de survie, (étant à moitié morte de faim, j'estime que je suis clairement en danger…) et vu que la voix n'était pas spécialement méprisante, j'opte pour un air simplement surpris.

Le garçon qui m'a adressé la parole, parce que oui, c'est un garçon (et de toute façon les japonaise ne m'ont, jusqu'à maintenant, pas vraiment fait bonne impression…Et donc que cela aurait immédiatement enclenché la réaction : "casse toi de là minable je me promène"…ce qui n'est pas le cas,) me regarde en souriant.

Il est brun, il est grand.  
Résultat de l'équation : ce n'est pas un japonais.

« - Pourquoi tu me parles en anglais ? »

D'accord. J'avoue, ce n'est peut-être pas l'engagement de conversation le plus poli jamais rencontré. Mais j'ai quand même pas écrit : « anglophone » sur la figure !

« - C'est la seule langue étrangère que je connaisse…. »

« - Et qu'est ce qui te dis que je suis étrangère ? »

De mieux en mieux, je sais. S'il ne part pas en courant et en hurlant : « au démon ! » ce sera la preuve irréfutable que le dieu (inconnu) qui réside sur les nuages, aura entendu mes prières.

« - Ta taille et ta couleur de cheveux par exemple… Ou le fait que tu t'arrêtes à chaque « carrefour » dans l'espoir de retrouver ton chemin ? »

Oui, parlons-en de ma taille. Ici, les « grandes filles » font environ 1m60.

Bien.

Je fais plus d'un mètre 75. En Australie, c'est assez normal. Enfin, je suis grande, mais personne ne me dévisage comme si je sortais d'un cirque. Devinez quoi ? Ici, je suis aussi visible qu'un éléphant qui se cacherait derrière un bosquet d'orties et qui se croirait bien camouflé.

Non sérieusement, c'est assez problématique niveau discrétion. Ensuite mes cheveux. Ah, ah. Ça aussi c'est une bonne blague de Dieu. Il y a des filles brunes, qui ont de magnifiques cheveux chocolat que quand tu les vois, t'as envie de les bouffer. Vous avez aussi des filles blondes, genre capillairement-jaune, et quand vous les voyez vous devez limite mettre des lunettes de soleil. Entre, il y a les châtains (clair, foncé, etc.…etc.…) Et… Vous avez moi.  
Pour vous donner une idée de la couleur qui orne ma tête, vous prenez une de ces filles aux cheveux blonds, vous la faites vivre pendant trois semaines dans la savane, sans aucun moyen de se laver, bien sûr, et vous obtiendrez ma couleur. Ce avec quoi je dois vivre tous les jours. J'ai essayé de me les teindre bien sûr, mais il faut croire que la technologie shampooinaire n'a pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi.

En gros, vous obtenez une girafe épaisse comme un éléphant (si on en croit Sayato…) dont la couleur de cheveux est plus ou moins (surtout moins, à la réflexion…) blonde.

Je ne me fonds donc pas vraiment dans la masse.

Je soupire face à sa remarque et réplique :

« - Je fais une étude sur les carrefours tu vois ? Et je dois dire que ce… terrain, en est bien fourni. »

« - Je vois, (il n'a bizarrement pas l'air convaincu…) bon alors je te laisse… »

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, et je me rends compte que comme une imbécile, je suis en train de perdre mon unique chance de survie, juste pour une histoire de… de fierté. Et c'est complètement idiot, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte de s'être perdue dans un labyrinthe pareil. C'est sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a personne : ils ont tellement peur de s'égarer qu'ils restent chez eux !

« - Attends ! »

Il se retourne, souriant d'un air : « je savais que tu étais perdue pauvre imbécile » (à moins que ça soit moi qui sois un peu paranoïaque…) Mais bon. Son sourire pourrait bien évidemment n'être du qu'à la tête « hyper déterminée » que je suis en train d'afficher. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Mais admettre que je ne suis qu'une pauvre crétine qui se perd dans une propriété, ça me demande beaucoup, beaucoup de détermination.

« - Marre d'étudier les carrefours ? »

« - Ah ah ah, t'es super drôle t'es au courant? »

« - Il paraît… Tu viens d'où finalement ? Vu l'accent, je penche pour les Etats-Unis… »

Je prends une mine terriblement choquée. Les seuls américains que je connaisse sont un couple de retraité un peu barjo qui tirent sur les kangourous depuis leur jeep. Autant dire que ce peuple ne me fait pas vraiment bonne impression.

« - Australienne. »

« - Mon Dieu, une répudiée. »

On commence à marcher dans le sens inverse.

« - Je vois, monsieur est anglais. »

« - Ne me dit pas que ce que tu viens de faire était une imitation de notre accent ! »

Ouch. Pour la peine, je ne lui parle plus. Non seulement c'est un anglais (pas que j'aie quelque chose contre eux, j'ai juste quelque chose contre les snobs qui se moquent de mes imitations d'accent… aaah, pas de chance ça correspond justement au profil de… de…)

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? » Je demande, comme s'il ne venait pas de vexer mon amour propre d'une manière frôlant l'incident diplomatique.

« - Dan. »

J'éclate de rire.

« - genre, Dan Humphrey ? »

« - Je pense qu'à un certain âge, il faut arrêter de regarder des séries stupides. Par séries stupides j'entends aussi et **surtout** Gossip Girl. Et c'est Whalley, pas Humphrey. Et toi ? »

« - Lucy Yekles. »

« - Lucy Yekles, arrière petite-fille de criminel qui… »

« - Je suis la fille la plus honnête du monde, alors ferme-la. »

« - J'en suis persuadé. Honnête et droite, ne mentirait jamais à propos d'une certaine étude sur des carrefours. »

Je commence à accélérer peu désireuse de continuer de marcher avec un crétin pareil. Je dois quand même avouer être plus ou moins contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je peux communiquer sans avoir besoin de m'exprimer par signe.

« - Au fait » reprend-il comme si de rien n'était (comme si de rien n'était, je sous-entends : comme s'il ne venait pas de me vexer pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes.) « Tu fais quoi dans l'illustre famille Soma ? »

« - Un voyage linguistique. Et toi ? »

« - Ah bon ? Tu parles japonais ? »

« - Si je viens faire un voyage linguistique tu crois quoi ? »

Il hoche la tête et reprend :

« - C'est vrai, on ne fait pas de voyages linguistiques sans avoir au moins les bases. »

Ah. Ahah, ça, c'est quelque chose que j'ignorais, et qui peut-être explique la manière dont me regardent les gens.

Il se tourne vers moi et lâche un espèce de glapissement qui doit être un éclat de rire version anglais.

« - Tu ne parles pas japonais ? »

« - Absolument pas. A moins que tu considères savoir dire : bonjour, au revoir, merci, bonne nuit, je ne sais pas, je m'appelle Lucy et « je suis un dieu de la mort ». Comme savoir parler japonais. Et dans ce cas, je suis parfaitement bilingue. »

Cette fois, il éclate franchement de rire. Mais là, ça ne dure pas une fraction de seconde, mais bien plusieurs. Plusieurs fractions qui commencent réellement à devenir trop nombreuses.

« - C'est pas très drôle, tu sais ? »

Il reprend son souffle et entre deux crises de rire ajoute :

« - Dans la famille Soma, sans parler japonais ! »

Je soupire et recommence à marcher, peu désireuse de rester une seconde de plus avec lui. (Oui, j'ai conscience de dire (enfin de penser) ça un peu près toutes les deux minutes, mais cette fois c'est catégorique.)  
Bien sûr, il me rattrape et déclare, d'une voix qui, à mon avis, essaye d'être sérieuse, mais dont le résultat final n'est pas tout à fait concluant :

« - Il faut absolument que tu apprennes le japonais. »

« - Et pourquoi ? Ça me dérange pas de passer pour une imbécile. »

D'autant plus que ce n'est pas totalement faux. J'ai une grosse tendance à agir comme une imbécile. Et c'est d'ailleurs le propre des imbéciles d'agir en imbéciles, donc en conclusion on peut affirmer avec justesse que je suis une imbécile.

« - Tu es dans une des familles les plus fermées du Japon, tu vas souffrir si tu n'entres pas dans la norme. »

« - Je vais détruire le système depuis l'intérieur. »

Je crois qu'il est utile de préciser que j'ai éclaté d'un rire démoniaque, enfin plus démoniaquement-ridicule que démoniaque, après avoir lancé cette réplique qui vient de je ne sais plus quel film.

« - Tu ferais bien d'éviter de faire autant de bruit par ici. »

Il semble tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux. Et jette un œil vers l'immense pavillon dont on s'est passablement rapproché.

« - Le chef de famille est un vrai démon et il ne vaut mieux pas le déran… » ajoute-il

« - Y'a un chef de famille ? Genre, un vieux barbu avec une canne ? Génial, faut absolument que je le vo… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma phrase que Dan me tire plus loin.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, on raconte des choses… »

« - Il se transforme la nuit en loup-garou ? Allez, sérieusement, c'est pas parce qu'on rigole trop fort qu'on va avoir des problèmes. Eh mais au fait, t'as pas répondu à ma question, tu fais quoi ici toi ? »

« - Ma mère s'est remariée avec un japonais et ils sont revenus vivre ici. »

Il semble réellement plus fébrile, et n'ouvre plus la bouche avant de s'être assez éloigné de l'endroit ou nous étions précédemment qui semblait, pour lui, beaucoup trop près du pavillon géant.

« - Sérieusement Lucy, c'est difficile à comprendre pour un étranger, mais tu ferais bien de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis de la part de quoi que ce soit qui sorte de ce pavillon. »

Je soupire, pas vraiment convaincue. Bizarrement, imaginer un vieillard en kimono me hurler dessus dans une langue incompréhensible me fait plus rire que peur.

Mais bon, c'est peu être parce que l'inconscient collectif n'est pas pareil d'un continent à l'autre…Ici, les « chefs de familles » sont peut-être des phobies courantes…  
Pour ma part, ce sont les crabes et les araignées. Classique, je sais. Enfin les crabes, les gens trouvent ça plutôt ridicule… mais quand j'étais gamine je me suis retrouvée dans une grotte près de la ferme, remplie de crabes.

On n'habite pas près de la mer, ce qui rend la présence de ces crustacés complètement irréaliste. (Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on ne m'a jamais crue et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne me suis plus jamais approchée de cette grotte : Une grotte remplie de crabes fantômes, plutôt mourir que d'y retourner.)

Enfin bref, la vue d'un crabe me tétanise, fait fondre mes entrailles, me bloque, me fait tomber en catatonie etc etc. (J'exagère, bien sûr.) J'essaye donc de ne pas être en présence de ces bestioles trop souvent.

« - Tu vis chez qui au fait ? Parce que je veux bien te montrer le chemin mais il faudrait déjà savoir chez qui tu habites. »

« - Le nom de famille c'est… Soma. »

« - ça, je m'en doute. »

D'accord, soit il a vraiment peur de « représailles » de la part du noyau familial, soit ma « décontractitude » l'agace.

J'imagine qu'il a du se dépêcher d'apprendre le japonais dès qu'il est arrivé ici, et qu'il prend mal le fait que je n'ai pas de problème apparent avec le fait de passer pour une pauvre occidentale (enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment occidentale puisque je suis presque dans la même longitude que ce charmant pays…) Et donc, que je l'agace, tout court.

« - La fille s'appelle Sayato. »

« - Sérieusement ? »

Il fait une petite grimace.

Et remonte en même temps dans mon estime. Ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ?

J'hoche la tête, d'un air tragique.

« - Il faut que tu apprennes le japonais » reprend-il « ses parents sont à la botte du chef de… »

« - T'as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?! Epouse le qu'… »

Il me fait signe de me taire, en même temps que son teint prend un air un peu plus blanc. Je vois au loin une fille aux cheveux brun, portant un sac en forme de chat qui avance sans faire attention à nous.

« - Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça, les murs ont des oreilles… »

« - Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire flipper t'es au courant ? »

« - Il y a treize personnes envers qui tu dois absolument être discrète d'accord ? » reprend-il d'un air docte. « Elles ne doivent pas savoir qu'une étrangère est ici, qu'elle ne parle pas japonais et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de connaître les règles d'usages. » (Inutile de dire qu'il me lance un regard accusateur en disant ça.)

« - Sinon quoi ? »

Millième soupir de la journée. Les histoires de « bonnes femmes » très peu pour moi. Je suis d'accord qu'à la limite les gens me regarderont avec mépris, mais sérieusement, en quoi être malpolie va m'attirer des ennuis ?

« - Peu importe. Essaye d'éviter euh… Shigure, Yuki… Kagura… » Commence-il en énumérant les noms sur ses doigts

« - Attends, tu crois vraiment que je vais retenir des noms comme ça ? » (mes capacités mémorielles sont en effet plutôt réduites…) « Et ça va me servir à quoi ? Si je suis en train de leur parler et que j'apprends leur noms je suis censée me barrer en courant ? T'as un problème toi. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et recommence de marcher.

« - Très bien, très bien. N'empêche que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

« - qu'est ce que tu veux dire, par « je ne vais pas m'en tirer comme ça ? »

« - Il faut que tu prennes des cours de japonais. Et je connais quelqu'un qui…»

Ce type est _réellement_ agaçant. Soudain un bruit venant de notre droite l'interrompt et le garçon qui m'a fait entrer hier dans la propriété se tient devant nous. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux orange. (oui, oui: oranges. J'ai même presque envie de les lui arracher pour me les coller sur la tête tellement ils sont beaux. Le monde est injuste.)  
La réaction de Dan ne se fait pas attendre. Il s'incline respectueusement devant les nouveaux venus et les salue en japonais. (Donc (comme d'habitude), je ne comprends pas grand-chose) :  
Désirant ne pas être complètement en reste je m'avance vers… Hino (si je me souviens bien) et lui dit :

« - Encore merci pour hier ! »

Autant vous dire que Dan se redresse et me lance un regard choqué. Je vois pas en quoi j'ai été malpolie, mais visiblement, je viens de faire une gaffe.

Le garçon, lui, me regarde d'un air méprisant. (J'avais déjà oublié a quel point il était agaçant…) et quelques secondes plus tard, il repart avec son amie qui n'a pas dit un mot. Remarquez, il n'a pas non plus dit un mot et n'a même pas salué Dan en retour.  
Il m'a tout l'air d'être un de ces gamins bien nés qui ont l'impression que tout leur est dû.

Argh, je hais ça.

« - espèce de sombre crétine ! »

Oui, vous pouvez facilement reconstituer la scène. C'est Dan qui s'adresse à moi, quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu auras des tonnes d'ennuis. »

Il me désigne un pavillon qui se révèle être celui dans lequel « j'habite ». Et reprend la parole :

« Demain, à quinze heure, je te veux ici, je viens te chercher, ma sœur te donnera des cours de japonais, culture et langue. Et pas de refus possible. De toute façon, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? »

Ça doit être quelque chose de britannique, être capable de donner des ordres comme ça, sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Et de déballer une phrase aussi rapidement, ça aussi ça m'a tout l'air d'être anglais.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il est parti, et je me trouve seule, face à la maison de Sayato. Une vois m'apostrophe :

« - Yekles-san ! »

Dans une petite robe blanche qui semble avoir été cousue pour elle (et c'est d'ailleurs peut-être le cas…) Sayato est derrière sa fenêtre et me fait signe d'entrer.

Dans l'antre du loup en d'autres termes.

OoO

« - Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour mes … ongles. »

Vu tout le vernis qu'il y a autour d'elle, j'imagine que par ongle elle veut dire manucure. Ok, mon statut social dans la famille Soma ? Esthéticienne pourquoi ?  
Bon. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle veut que je lui mette du vernis à ongle alors qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de si je suis douée pour ça ou pas. Elle ne se rend sûrement pas compte que me mettre un flacon de ce genre dans les mains, c'est me mettre une arme de destruction massive.

« - Tu te plais ici ? »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Non. En fait je comprends parfaitement. Elle prépare un sale coup. Elle ne se contente pas seulement de m'insulter mais elle va aussi tenter de me pourrir la vie ?

Sérieusement, elle exagère carrément. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, ça jamais. (Dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment héros. Mais je doute de ma capacité à réagir comme Ayumu devant l'ijime*****. La chance m'a une nouvelle fois lâchée…)

Je prends quand même la peine de lui répondre :

« - oui, oui. »

Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais prétendu que l'honnêteté était une de mes qualités. Et je me voyais mal lui dire « non j'en ai marre, je te déteste, je veux rentrer chez moi ».

Elle soulève le pied que je viens de finir, et me remercie d'un signe de tête.

« - Si tu as le moindre problème, viens me parler d'accord ? »

J'aime pas ça.

**OoO**

**Merci d'avoir tout lu ! =) **

**AH ! j'ai oublié de mettre ça au début, et euh, comme j'ai pas envie de tout remonter le truc (oui je sais je suis une sale paresseuse… LAZY GIRL ! LAAAAAZY GIIIRL, huuh, je préviens qu'à partir du chapitre 4, j'pense écrire la suite en troisième personne… hé hé Parce que j'ai pas envie que ça soit que centré sur Lucy, et pas du tout sur Yuki Kyo Tohru etc… ! Mais bon, j'peux très bien changer (encore) d'avis entre temps héhéhé ! XD **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nuiitnoiire **: XD Ouais c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de préciser que sa famille d'accueil n'existe pas dans le manga héhé, en même temps je doute qu'Akito aurait permis ça XD (Permis qu'un/e Maudit/e accueille quelqu'un chez lui !...) (m'enfin bon, on sait jamais !...) Merci beaucoup pour la review, c'est trooop encourageant ! AHAAH ! XD Et euh… euh… voiiilaaa !

**Ange-déchu :** héhé merci ! Chez Akito ? XD ahaha ! J'imagine bien l'horreur. Mais je doute qu'il soit le genre de personne à faire des échanges linguistiques XD Non. la première « confrontation » entre Lucy et lui est prévue pour le chapitre 3, donc le suivant. Ah et, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais c'est un homme dans ma fic (méga spoil ahah)

**  
Encore merci à touuus ! je vous aimmme ! XD (hum. D'accord, J'arrête, j'arrête.)**

**AHH! DERNIÈRES CHOSES: Le titre des chapitres a un rapport avec le chapitre. Hum. Moi, je le vois, mais après.. .Je sais pas pour les lecteurs XD Donc si vous voulez explications, faudra demander! (vous pouvez toujours me soumettre vos théories! XD) Et à partir du chapitre prochain, le résumé changera hoho! Voilaaa! encore merci! babaaay! XD**

**Etttt... (j'aurai jamais fini c'est pas possible xD) Oui, pour les titres des chap' ce sont bien des titres de chansons (je le mettrai au début pour le prochain et donc pour: " Shut up and drive" C'est Rihanna, et euh "It's Time To Dance" Panic! At The Disco!**

**FINI! XD  
**


	3. Run

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette "chère" Lucy XD Et la famille d'accueil! Ah et la famille de Dan xD (ça fait beaucoup d'OC finalement XD)**

**Rating: T, rien de bien méchant! Probablement un langage un peu... vulgaire mais c'est tout! **

**Avertissement: l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas très douée en la matière... Ensuite euh... Mouais, pour être honnête, j'aime pas ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop! **

**Que dire que dire.... Hum... XD... Le prochain chapitre arrivera je ne sais pas trop quand, je recommence l'école alors j'aurai moins de temps...**

**Voila! Sinon, j'aimerais VRAIMENT remercier les revieweurs sérieusement, j'hallucine à chaque fois et ça me fait trooop plaisir! Alors merci à tous! Je vous aime!  
Et les réponses aux anonymes sont en bas!  
**

**Run.**

**Snow Patrol **

**(**hé hé hé celui qui trouve le rapport, chapeau...!Quoique c'est pas si dur...**)**

* * *

**OoO**

« - Ah alors c'est toi la nouvelle souffre douleur de Sayato ? Enchantée. »

Donc, c'est devenu officiel. Je suis la souffre douleur attitrée de cette garce sans-nom. Alors là, si je n'avais pas déjà su que cette journée était la pire de toute ma vie, j'en aurais eu maintenant la preuve formelle. Et il n'est que quinze heures ! Un piano peut encore très bien tomber du deuxième étage d'un pavillon pour me tuer, afin de parachever ce jour atroce.

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais vous devez sérieusement vous demander dans quel genre de situation je suis. Avec cette phrase on pourrait presque croire que je suis accostée par une garce (deuxième du nom) qui a l'intention de me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas.  
Pas tout à fait. J'imagine que cette fille prévoit aussi de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure, mais cette impression vient surtout du fait que Dan me regarde avec un sourire genre : « tu vas te faire découper en rondelle. » Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, me faire découper en rondelle je range ça plutôt dans la case mauvais quart d'heure. A l'instar de : « rencontrer Léonardo Di Caprio » ou « me faire masser par Johnny Depp »… ça, c'est plutôt dans le bon-quart-d'heure-time. (Et non, je ne me trouve pas si idéaliste que ça, c'est tout à fait probable qu'un jour je me fasse masser par ce dieu vivant : Il loupe sa carrière et doit se reconvertir en masseur… Bon. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.)

Bref. Il est trois heures et quart, et je vais bientôt commencer à apprendre le japonais. (Du moins, en théorie). Et pour être honnête, ce n'est pas vraiment une idée qui me séduit. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal avec le français alors qu'ils utilisent la même police d'écriture que nous, donc imaginez une langue ou les signes sont dignes de figurer dans un musée d'art contemporain !

Vous devez en douter, Mais Dan est donc finalement bien venu me chercher, comme il me l'avait promis, ou plutôt, comme il m'avait menacé de le faire. Conclusion, je suis actuellement chez lui. Un pavillon, comme tous ceux qu'il y a par ici, mais plus petit. Par contre il est meublé d'une manière occidentale et non pas japonaise comme chez la garce (Sayato). Je me sentirais presque à la maison.  
Je rajoute intentionnellement le presque, parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir autant eu envie de m'enfuir en courant de chez moi.

Oui, oui, absolument, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant. Les deux frères et sœurs me regardent comme si j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Et entre nous, sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de le suivre ? Et si c'était un malade mental qui enterre les cadavres de ses pauvres victimes dans son jardin hein ??

Je ne le connais que depuis hier et je me retrouve déjà chez lui ? Mais ou est passée ma méfiance ?

« - Euh, pas besoin de faire une tête pareille on a pas l'intention de te tuer ! » S'éclaffe la fille. Le portrait craché de son frère. Brune avec de grands yeux bleus. Mais elle, au contraire de ses yeux, elle est plutôt petite. Par rapport à son frère et moi, j'entends. Elle est tout à fait à la taille de la population locale.

« - Bon je vais vous laisser » déclare Dan en se levant. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« - Non merci. »

Je suis une parfaite idiote. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de boire ! Le thé, ça ne calme pas vraiment la soif. Surtout le thé façon Japon. Pas de sucre, pas de lait. Ça à même plutôt tendance à assécher mon gosier. Et c'est ce que boit 24/24 la famille de Sayato. Pas un seul avantage je vous dis : chez eux, Je meurs et de soif, et de faim.

« - Merci, mais j'viens de finir la bouteille de Co… » Rajoute la sœur de Dan.

« - Tu as QUOI ? MA BOUTEILLE ? T'es chiante, tu… »

Et voila qu'ils commencent une des fameuses disputes frères/sœur. Je connais ça plutôt bien, puisque c'est le quotidien avec mon frère. Nathan, treize ans, et le caractère le plus insupportable du monde. Le genre de personne qui se coince les doits exprès dans une porte, qui se met à pleurer et qui va dire à votre mère que c'est vous qui l'avez frappé alors que vous êtes tranquilles, à l'autre bout de la maison, en train de faire une activité strictement euh... intellectuelle et intéressante et… Bref. C'est un sale gosse, sérieusement.

Et pourtant, Et pourtant ! Tout le monde l'adooore, comme s'il était un espèce d'ange descendu du ciel pour prêcher la bonne parole, ou une réincarnation divine d'un coléoptère orange. (D'accord, pas sûre que ça soit pour cette hypothèse que tout le monde dans ma famille l'aime beaucoup plus qu'il ne le mérite.)

En fait, il est doué en violoncelle. Je vous vois venir avec vos « c'est quoi le rapport ? » Et bien sachez que le rapport, c'est que de un : ma mère est une ancienne pianiste, (oui de pianiste à fermière, on peut dire que le changement est assez radical.) Et étant assez déçue de mes très médiocres talents en piano (et quand je dis médiocre, c'est un euphémisme, parce que pour déchiffrer une partition pfou.. un vrai parcours du combattant !) Elle a été ravie que Nath arrive, lui, qui avec son violoncelle, les partitions c'est cric-crac, dans la poche. (Ok, cric-crac c'est peut-être pas très clair. Mais en gros vous lui mettez une partition sous le nez et il vous la joue.)

Et de deux : Il est blond. Mais attention, pas blond comme moi. Blond comme … bah, les blés justement. Moi je suis l'essai raté et lui il est la réussite. Bref, un petit blond de treize ans qui joue admirablement bien du violoncelle, je vous assure, ça en jette dans une famille.

Conclusion : tout le monde l'adore.

Mais bon, il a un caractère abominable alors que moi, moi… Bref. Je le hais.

« - Désolée pour ça… »

Je lève les yeux vers la sœur de Dan, (bien cinq minutes que je suis dans la pièce, mais pas moyen de savoir comment elle s'appelle…) et lui sourit d'une manière amicale.

« - T'inquiètes pas, je connais ça. »

Elle me regarde en me rendant mon sourire et me tend un classeur, très volumineux. Trop volumineux. Un peu comme le classeur de math que tout le monde possède. Celui qu'à la fin de l'année quand on le regarde on se demande assez dubitativement : « Quoi ?! Moi ? J'ai appris tout ça ? ». (Bien sûr, dans mon cas, c'est plutôt : « Quoi ? Y'à autant de choses dans lesquelles je suis complètement larguée ? » Mais ceci est un détail.)

« - Mon classeur de japonais. Donc par extension, ton classeur de japonais. »

« - QUOI ? »

Ok. Ce soir, je téléphone à mes parents et je les supplie de me rapatrier. Par hélicoptère s'il le faut je serais même d'accord d'emprunter le super-stylo-volant (Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ?). Mais rien que de voir cette montagne volumineuse et absolument impitoyable de feuille à apprendre, je peux vous assurer que j'ai envie de disparaître.  
Loin. Et vite, de préférence.

« - C'est pas si difficile que ça, tu sais… » M'encourage t'elle toujours en me tendant le classeur, d'une manière peut-être un peu trop insistante (Enfoncer le bord du classeur dans le bras de quelqu'un, personnellement, je trouve ça insistant.). Je crois qu'elle a compris que je veux rester éloignée de ce moyen de torture plus qu'efficace.

Mais je crois aussi, qu'elle a bien l'intention de ne pas faillir dans sa mission.

« - Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Détournement de conversation assez pathétique, je l'admets, mais peut-être, avec un peu de chance, fonctionnel.

« - Julia. Alors tu vois, leçon 1, (elle ouvre le classeur) il est question d'apprendre et de maîtriser le présent des verbes « être » et « avoir »… »

« - Et donc, tu es la grande sœur de Dan. »

« - Le verbe « être » se conjugue de cette manière… »

« - Il est toujours aussi parano ? » Je continue innocemment, en essayant de ne pas poser mes yeux sur les feuilles de torture qu'elle agite devant moi.

Elle me fixe d'un air plus qu'excédé. (C'est marrant, j'ai une grosse tendance à provoquer ce sentiment.) Et cet air là, la fait ressemble à son frère d'une manière troublante. Peut-être sont-ils jumeaux… Même si elle fait beaucoup plus vieille que lui.

« - Je suis la _petite_ sœur de Dan. Et oui, il est toujours parano… Surtout depuis qu'il s'est fait engueuler par Takana-san, en fait. » Rajoute-elle en feuilletant le classeur. « Pourquoi t'es pas motivée ? Tu te rends compte que personne ne va faire l'effort de te parler en anglais si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« - C'est pas vrai ! Y'a un gamin là, euh… Hino, qui m'a aidée à entrer ici… Et c'est qui Takana-san ?»

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.

« - Tu veux dire Hiro ? »

« - Voilaaa exactement. » Je réponds en claquant des doits. (Réaction un peu excessive, d'accord, mais il me semblait bien qu'il ne s'appelait pas Hino.)

« - Petit ? »

« - Affirmatif. C'est qui Takana-san ?»

« - Cheveux châtains. »

« - Absolument.»

« - Snob ? »

« - Positif. »

« - Arrête de répondre n'importe quoi ! » s'énerve t'elle en posant avec force (et quand je dis force, c'est-à-dire, avec assez de puissance pour que ça fasse un bruit effrayant,) le classeur sur la table basse.

« - Je réponds pas n'importe quoi ! »

- « Positif », tu trouves que c'est une réponse ça ? » vocifère-elle en se levant.

Je me lève aussi, pour la forme. (Et pour ne pas devenir une proie trop facile.) C'est incroyable quand même. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas envie de travailler, j'aurais du écouter Alan et Jade, mais nooon, il a fallu que je fasse ma tête brulée comme d'habitude !

« - C'est une réponse au même titre que « oui » ! »

« - N'importe quoi ! »

« - Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ! »

Cette réplique qui sort de nulle part, est bien sûr l'œuvre de Dan, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce un plateau dans les mains, et avec, en bonus, un grand sourire d'imbécile.

il se prend, par la même occasion, deux regards meurtriers.

« - 彼女は必死です！あなたが彼女に助けを求めているヒロ相馬実現 »

Et voila que ça recommence, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle vient de dire à son frère. Celui-ci lui réponds, d'un air amusé, et elle lui re-hurle dessus.

J'ai l'intuition que je suis au centre de cette dispute. C'est pas franchement une impression agréable. Comme celle qu'aurait un cheveu sur la soupe d'un restaurant cinq étoile. Etre de trop, et pas franchement bienvenu.

« - Je pourrais avoir une traduction ? » Je demande d'un air blasé. Enfin, d'un air qui se veut blasé, parce que je suis plus affreusement mal à l'aise que blasée.

Julia hausse les épaules et va s'asseoir en face de moi. En soupirant.

« - Bon. Visiblement, tu n'es pas vraiment motivée. (Je souris d'un air absolument d'accord en hochant la tête.) Et Dan et moi, on peut pas te forcer. (Elle me lance un regard énervé) Disons simplement que quand tu ressentiras le besoin d'apprendre le japonais, on t'aidera avec plaisir. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

« - Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'apprendre cette langue, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Ils se lancent un regard entendu. Genre : « elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend la pauvre. » Et pour la cinquantième fois en deux jours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que je risque. Sérieusement, c'est pas comme si j'étais à une humiliation près ! Et comme je repars dans un an et que je ne reverrai probablement jamais les gens d'ici, je vois pas en quoi ça devrait me poser problème.

En même temps, un an, c'est quand même long…

Un an, c'est le temps que met un enfant pour apprendre à parler, c'est le temps que met une grenouille pour vivre ! (remarquez, j'en sais rien…), c'est le temps que… Bref. C'est long.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de reprendre ce que j'ai laissé en Australie, je veux dire : les études.

Non, non, non. Définitivement et irrémédiablement : non.

Mon choix est fait, je n'apprendrai pas cette foutue langue.

**OoO**

Quelques minutes et un thé froid plus tard, je suis dehors. Dan et Julia m'ont bien fait comprendre que je peux revenir quand je veux et d'un côté, (et même des deux, à la réflexion…) ça me fait plaisir. Au moins deux personnes vers qui je pourrai me plaindre de Sayato.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, ce matin elle était avec une amie. Une amie qui lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Petite, maigre, parfaitement maquillée et coiffée. J'imagine que toutes les filles pourrie-gâtées ressemblent à ça.

Celles en Australie, par exemples, elles sont grandes, blondes, et habillée… Enfin… et pas-habillée. (Sauf si vous considérez les minishorts comme étant des habits, mais voyez-vous à mon sens, la fonction première d'un habit étant de couvrir et de protéger, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un espèce de bout de tissus en jean qui arrive à la hauteur d'une ceinture, (ou un petit peu plus bas, d'accord) puisse être honoré de ce nom.)

Bref. Cette espèce (les garces) est donc en pleine expansion dans le monde entier et nous devons les combattre pour…

…

Je crois que je me suis de nouveau perdue.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas accepté quand Dan m'a proposé de me ramener ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu faire l'indépendante ?  
C'est pas vraaaai… Je jette nerveusement un œil à droite et à gauche.

Il y a encore quelques pavillons, mais ils beaucoup plus espacés les un des autres. Et j'ai beau regarder partout, je ne vois pas le manoir-géant. (Manoir, ça sonne beaucoup mieux non ?). J'ai perdu mon seul et unique point de repère. Et même en réfléchissant, je serais bien incapable de me rappeler par où je suis passée. C'est pas possible, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me concentrer sur une chose au lieu de penser à toutes les garces que j'ai pu rencontrer !

Enfin. Que faire, que faire. Dan ma filé son numéro de portable, mais l'idée de l'appeler au secours ne me tente vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

Je vais m'en sortir, toute seule, maintenant. En allant par… là !  
Et je reprends ma marche, tout droit. De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire ? Si Dan était là, je pense qu'il pourrait me faire une liste de toutes les choses absolument désastreuses qui pourraient encore m'arriver. Et comme c'est une journée maudite, il aurait peut-être raison.

Mais, je dois être plus forte que le destin ! Ah ah ! Après tout, euh… Quand même, j'ai de grands atouts avec moi, qui résident dans… euh… Mon… intelligence suprême et ma capacité à retrouver mon chemin dans n'importe qu'elle situation, même lorsque les pavillons deviennent vraiment de plus en plus rares, et que les arbres se font de plus en plus nombreux.

Pas possible… il y a une forêt dans cet endroit ?

Si j'avais une petite robe bleue, et des cheveux d'un vrai blond, je pourrais presque croire que je suis tombée dans « Alice au pays des merveilles » il manquerait plus qu'un chat violet avec un sourire de pervers (je suis persuadée ne pas être la seule à trouver le sourire du chat de Chester malsain…) ne m'adresse la parole pour que toute l'ambiance soit rendue.

J'accélère un peu le pas, de toute façon je suis sur un sentier et il mène bien quelque part, alors autant y arriver le plus vite possible.

Soudain, entre les arbres, j'aperçois un pavillon vraiment très petit. Je m'avance, maudissant quand même au passage ma curiosité, et là, entre ces quelques arbres, posé sur un tapis luxueux, dans un univers paradisiaque, je _le _vois. _Il _est si **beau**, _si _**grand**, _si… _**lisse**,…

Au milieu de ce petit pavillon perdu, un piano. Un piano comme je n'en ai vu qu'une fois, au conservatoire de Sidney, quand j'étais venue faire une audition, (que j'ai d'ailleurs complètement loupée, décevant au passage ma mère…) Je m'avance encore plus, bien consciente qu'un piano pareil, ça a forcément un propriétaire, et que ledit propriétaire ne sera peut-être pas enchanté de trouver une imbécile batifoler gaiement sur son instrument, mais…l'endroit à l'air vide. Je marche un peu plus rapidement, avant de me stopper net. Ce pavillon est relié à un espèce de couloir en bois, qui est lui-même relié au Manoir-Géant.

Dan m'a dit de ne pas m'en approcher, et sur ce coup là, je veux bien le croire. Mais en même temps, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, et quand mêêêême un piano pareil, ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'en approcher un si près.

Dilemme, dilemme.

Mes pieds semblent décider tout seul, et je franchis les derniers mètres avant de grimper sur les marches en bois.

Je m'approche de l'objet et m'assied sur le siège.

Si je me fais prendre, j'imagine que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais ils n'ont qu'à pas laisser leurs pavillons ouverts… J'entends, c'est un appel au vol ! C'est moi la victime dans l'histoire ! Moi qui ai été tentée !

Je positionne mes mains sur le clavier, essayant de me remémorer la dernière fois que j'en ai touché un. Probablement deux ans.

Depuis que mes parents m'ont cataloguée comme une « nulle en musique » je préfère ne pas leur donner raison en jouant.

Mes doits commencent bouger et les premières notes résonnent. Le deuxième mouvement de la sonate pathétique de Beethoven. La sonate avec laquelle je me suis fait recaler, à Sidney.

Je devrais le détester, ce morceau. Il est responsable d'une déception sans égale auprès de mes parents. Et pourtant, je l'aime vraiment. Peut-être justement parce qu'il m'a fait vivre un drame. (D'accord, j'exagère complètement).

Ok.

Je viens de vivre un phénomène paranormal.

Ou alors, quelqu'un m'a volontairement projetée du piano en direction du sol. Et franchement, je préfèrerais un truc qui implique des fantômes, des esprits et même des crabes, plutôt que d'imaginer qu'il y a _une personne_ derrière moi, qui est assez en colère pour m'avoir jetée par terre. (En plus, vu ma taille et… mon poids… (Non, je n'ai pas encore digéré ce que m'a dit Sayato… cette personne doit être plutôt forte.)

Bon. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. L'option ramper discrètement et partir en courant est franchement tentante, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire.

Je pourrais aussi me retourner.  
Je pense que je dois me retourner.

En fait, j'ai un peu peur de ce à quoi je vais faire face. Dans le meilleur des cas, euh, un gamin de huit ans. Dans le pire des cas, un homme de cinquante.

Ayant décidé de mon plan d'attaque, enfin plutôt de défense (vu que je ne compte pas brandir un bout de bois en hurlant : « YAHAHAH »…) je me retourne, (toujours par terre, et ayant toujours mal à la main, (parce que je me suis pris le bord du piano, et je vous assure que ça fait mal…) et fait face à une personne très, très, très en colère.

Genre, non, pas de genre. Même dans le film d'horreur le plus terrifiant que j'aie vu, je n'ai jamais vu personne avec une tête aussi haineuse.

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc encore pire. Imaginons qu'il décide de m'engueuler en japonais.  
Je ne vais, évidemment, rien comprendre. Alors s'il me pose une question et qu'il se rend compte que son speech a eu autant d'effet qu'un tremblement de terre au Congo, il risque de s'énerver encore plus. Et j'aimerais bien éviter ça.

Parce que même si je ne vois pas d'où il pourrait me re-projeter, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Et il a l'air assez en colère pour me découper à main nue. Ou avec un épluche légumes.

Il s'agit donc de lui indiquer que je ne parle pas japonais, sans l'irriter d'avantage.

« - Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. »

Et je suis sincère, je suis vraiment désolée pour ma main, qui souffre. J'espère que ce n'est pas possible de casser sa main en se la cognant, sinon, je crois que je suis foutue. Enfin ma main, mais sans main, on est plus grand-chose… Comment lacer ses lacets par exemple ?

« - Pardon ? »

Sa voix est, très, très froide. Et même s'il ne transpire pas la colère-démentielle comme avant, il a l'air encore plus dangereux.

J'ai intérêt à trouver un moyen de fuite, le plus vite possible.

Il existe trois types de personnes. Celles, qui lorsqu'elles sont en danger, se figent. J'imagine que les dodu-dodos faisaient partie de cette catégorie, ce qui explique leur disparition prématurée : rien de plus facile qu'une proie qui s'arrête et qui vous regarde genre : « Danger ! Danger ! Danger ! ». Comme autre exemple, je vous donne celui de l'hydre (le truc qui à chaque tête coupée en a trois qui repoussent… !) dans le dessin animé de Walt Disney…Hercule. Des centaines de rocher tombent sur elle et… Rien. Elle est plantée là, et meurt stupidement parce qu'elle n'a pas été capable de détaler d'une manière efficace.

Ensuite, viennent ceux qui attaquent. Un danger, et ils foncent dans le tas. Un peu comme certains prédateurs, quoi. Et inutile de vous faire un dessin, mieux vaut éviter de se glisser derrière eux et de faire : « BOUH ! » sous peine de se retrouver à l'hôpital.

Et finalement, les fuyards. Ceux qui à la moindre petite frayeur détalent le plus vite possible, sans plus se soucier de rien.

Je suis de ce type là, une proie quoi. Dans une autre vie j'ai du être une gazelle, qui s'enfuyait dès que possible… Ahhalalala, c'était le bon vieux temps… Enfin, une vache plutôt, comme le dirait probablement Sayato. Mais là n'est pas la question. En plus, les vaches, elles attaquent. Et ça, c'est vrai. Mieux vaut éviter de provoquer des génisses…

Breeef, tout ça pour dire que…

_Je me suis barrée en courant._

C'est pas très glorieux, je sais. Mais en tout cas, maintenant, je sais pourquoi il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher du MG. (Manoir-Géant.)  
Les tarés en kimono semblent être en libertés par là bas… Mais le plus important, c'est que je suis VIVANTE ! (sauf ma main, mais au moins.. je suis VIVANTE ! Et plus rien d'autre n'importe parce que je suis VIVANTE !)

Mais toujours aussi perdue.

« 誰ですか？ »

Etant donné que c'est ma journée maudite, j'imagine que me faire accoster, transpirante, tremblante, et honteuse, (je viens quand même de me taper un sprint alors qu'une personne voulait aux choix : M'engueuler, me trucider, prendre un verre de thé, danser, jouer à Pokemon, etc, etc… ) fait partie du lot.

Péniblement, je me tourne et fait face à la femme qui me parle.

Elle est habillée dans un kimono rose saumon qui se décline dans des tons violets… Je ne sais pas qui est le styliste qui a pondu une horreur pareille, mais en tout cas, il n'a pas lu le dernier Vogue hu hu hu, hum.

« - Désolée je ne parle pas japonais. » Et pourtant, depuis quelques minutes, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dan et Julia ont tant essayé de me convaincre.

La femme me regarde d'un air très méprisant. Et me répond (avec un accent horrible.) :

« -Je vais vous amener au chef de famille ».

Le barbu en kimono. Forcément quelqu'un de vieux et de sage qui a fait sa scolarité auprès du Dalaï-lama.

Je suis sauvée. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Ouais je sais ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas terrible... (Enfin c'est pas comme si les autres étaient meilleurs XD)**

**AH AU FAIT! DANS MA FIC AKITO EST UN HOMME! UN VRAI!!! XD Et je sais que dans le manga... il... enfin... elle... MAIS PEU IMPORTE! XD Parce que dans le dernier épisode de l'anime, vous allez pas m'faire croire que... qu'une femme se promènerait avec un truc aussi decolté! XD Ah moins que la femme en question ait un sérieux problème d'exhibitionnisme! XD **

**Bref... Parenthèse close: AKITO-HOMME! XD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bref: Réponses aux reviews:**

**Skillet: **Hu hu hu! XD Je réponds à tes deux reviews en même temps (T'as vu comment je suis polyvalente? XD) alors... Déjà, merci. Vraiment, j'en reviens pas!! Hihihi! XD Nan sérieusement, merci! Pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec Shigure et tout ça... Hum, ça va arriver... Mais dans quelques chapitres! ;) XD Je sais pas exactement quand... (ho ho ho la fille sans plan!) Pour ce qui est du changement d'écriture, finalement je pense laisser ça comme ça! YAHA! XD Je ferai une autre fic en troisième personne voilaaa! Mais faudra pas te plaindre de pas assez voir certains personnages è_é XD je te vois venir! COquine! XD (Hum. Je suis assez fatiguée et demain c'est la rentrée, alors tu m'excuses hein? XD) Pour Dan et les futurs conneries... Ouais. J'ai déjà des idées AH AH AH Et elles impliqueront un certain chef de famiiiillle qu'on connait touuutes! ;) XD Sinon pour la rencontrer avec Akito... J'éspère que c'était compréhensible que le taré en kimono... c'était lui! XD ET oui, c'est un homme dans ma fic. Faut que je le re-précise je crois.! Bref, j'éspère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop décue! Encore merci!! a +!!

**Pandora-Chan:** MERCIIIII!!! XD J'avais vraiment peur de me lancer avec une OC, parce que j'avais peur que ça tourne au... "je m'appelle lucy, j'ai seize ans, et haaan je sais que tu m'aaaaimes" bref. XD Alors ta review m'a vraiment trop fait plaisirrr! (je sais je me répète, mais à ça je réponds: ET ALORS?! XD) C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, de dire que t'avais oublié que c'était une fic FB.. Vraiment... T_T xD Encore merci infiniiiment (une fane de Georgia?! XD Je suis over trop fane aussi! surtout d'Angus! Et ça n'a strictement rien à voir, mais t'as vu la bande annonce? ça va sortir en film!! AH AH AH! XD bref....) Encore, merci merci MERCIIIIII!! A +!!

**Merci aussi bien sûr à :LittleHaribo et NuiitNOiire!!**

**A bientôt!  
**


	4. Money, money, money

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette "chère" Lucy XD Et la famille d'accueil! Ah et la famille de Dan xD (ça fait beaucoup d'OC finalement XD)**

**Rating: T, rien de bien méchant! Probablement un langage un peu... vulgaire mais c'est tout! **

**Avertissement: l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas très douée en la matière! Euh sinon... (c'est la deuxième fois que je rééecris ça, mon ordi a bugé! RAAAAHHHHRRRRG) Désolée pour le retard... Mais je suis un peu overbookée en ce moment (hanhan ouais mon agenda est over plein okay? XD... non non c'est juste les étudesXD)(Et si il est si tard, c'est parce que je l'ai recommencé alors qu'il y avait déjà six pages. XD (je sais pour certains c'est rien.. mais pour moi... POUR MOI!!!??? SIX PAGES!!! XD) hum. Ensuite... encore merci à vous... je vous aime vous entendez? JE VOUS AIME! XD**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre! =D  
**

* * *

**Money, money, money**

**Abba.**

_« - Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Alan m'a dit que le Japon était un pays tout sauf accueillant. Surtout pour les filles comme toi. »  
_

_« - De un, qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par « fille comme toi » ? Et de deux, tout ce que je veux, c'est éviter de passer une année de plus dans cette école ok ? »  
_

_« - Lucyyy »_

_« - Jaaaaade »_

C'est drôle que cette conversation me revienne maintenant. Ce qui est particulièrement frustrant, c'est que maintenant, je sais qu'elle avait raison.  
Et c'est quelque chose de trèèès dur à admettre. (Bien sûr, je ne lui dirai _jamais_ que j'avoue avoir eu tort. Mais bon. L'intention est là.)

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où Jade, Alan, Joan et Eva m'ont dit « mauvaise idée » quand je parlais de partir au Japon.

Bien sûr, je ne les ai pas écoutés.

D'une part parce que « peuh-c'est-ma-vie-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux » et d'autre part, parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était éviter de remettre les pieds dans le lycée St-Jordan-de-l'horreur, surnommé officieusement « le purgatoire. »

Mais maintenant, _maintenant,_ je commence réellement à me demander ce qu'il m'a pris. Sérieusement, je connais pas la langue, je connais pas la culture, je connais pas la politique, je ne connais rien.

Rien de rien.

Je préférerais même être dans la grotte maudite, entourée de crabes plutôt que d'être en train de suivre cette femme, couloirs après couloirs, portes après portes, pièces après pièces…

Plus je marche, moins j'ai envie de le rencontrer, ce chef de famille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Qui vient probablement des multiples avertissements de Dan.

« Un vrai démon ». Que voulait-il dire par là. Qu'il avait des cornes et une langue fourchue ? Ou qu'il était du genre à… Jeter les gens par terre alors qu'ils sont innocemment en train de jouer du piano ? (Ahah, je crois que si c'est le cas, il ne me restera plus qu'à écrire mon épitaphe. Mais bon, la malchance à des limites n'est ce pas ?)

Bon. Quand j'étais petite et que j'allais me promener avec mon père, il me disait toujours que « lorsqu'on se trouve dans une situation dangereuse, il faut toujours repérer les sorties. » (Et non, je ne me rappelle plus comment il arrivait _à chaque fois_ à me sortir des conseils pareils alors qu'on était juste en train de faire une petite marche dominicale. (Je vous passe la fois où il m'a expliqué comment maîtriser un sanglier.)

Droite, gauche.

Panneaux, panneaux, panneaux.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais pas lesquels sont coulissants, et lesquels sont juste… des murs.

Le truc qui me pose vraiment problème, c'est que si je dois réimproviser un sprint (je prie pour que ça ne soit pas le cas…), ce serait quand même mieux que je ne doive pas tester les shojis les un après les autres. C'est pas très classe, et en plus… la personne qui serait en train de me poursuivre me rattraperait tout de suite.

Hum. D'un autre côté, les murs ont l'air fin. Il suffirait que je courre assez vite et que je fonce dedans pour me frayer un chemin vers la sortie ! Ils sont censés être fragiles non ? Pas sûre que j'en sorte indemne par contre.

Mais bon, y'à pas de raison que je doive stresser. Tout ce qu'il va m'arriver c'est un petit sermon (genre : petite polissonne va !) et je serais libre !

Il ne me restera plus qu'à courir chez Dan et Julia, et les supplier de me reprendre pour les cours de japonais. Comme ça, plus de risque de me faire traîner comme ça à gauche et à droite par une femme qui, lorsqu'elle me regarde, semble poser ses (nobles) yeux sur une tâche de sauce tomate (c'est dégueu…) particulièrement tenace.

Je l'aime encore moins que son kimono (c'est dire.)

Nous arrivons devant une porte fermée et elle me fait signe d'attendre. Je recommence à paniquer, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, et je commence à patienter alors qu'elle fait coulisser la porte, et qu'elle disparaît à l'intérieur de la pièce.

J'attends.

…

Hum. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire, mais ça me semble être une bonne occasion pour me barrer. D'autant plus que vu les minutes qu'ils semblent s'être écoulées, elle à du m'oublier.

Je me retourne, et…

« -誰ですか？ »

C'est pas possible. Je suis maudite. Je lève la tête (la personne m'adressant la parole étant sensiblement plus grande que moi) et essaye de prendre un air désolé en répondant :

« - désolée je ne parle pas japonais. »

Il hoche la tête et répète :

« - Qui êtes vous ? »

Avec un accent irréprochable. Bon sang, je veux faire de ce type mon interprète.

« - Lucy Yekles, je fais un voyage linguistique, je me suis perdue et une femme m'a amenée ici. »

« - Vers Akito ? »

« - Le chef de famille ? »

Vous savez, je ne sais pas ce qui est le moins rassurant. Le fait qu'il me regarde avec un air désolé, (celui que je suis censée faire à l'origine) ou le fait que tout le monde ici à l'air de trouver cet endroit dangereux.

« - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Et il entre aussi dans la pièce.

Ce qui veut dire que je peux reprendre mon plan : « méga-fuite-discrète. » Ahaha. Si j'avais été dans « prison break » je me serais enfuie dès le premier épisode ! Je suis la reine de l'évasion !

Je recommence donc à marcher, dans le sens inverse, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, j'entends des pas venir de la direction opposée à la mienne. Ce qui veut dire que je vais croiser quelqu'un.

Ni une ni deux, je prends une tête d'habituée blasée, comme si ma présence dans cet endroit était totalement normale et pas du tout le fruit d'un hasard malencontreux.

Quelques secondes de stress plus tard (me tête blasée n'étant qu'une façade…), je me trouve face à un jeune homme en kimono. Qui sourit d'un air triomphant en me voyant. (Pas triomphant genre : « j'ai gagné la coupe ! » mais triomphant genre : « héhéhé le dîner est servi. »)

Il est à environ cinq mètres de moi.

_« … »_

Vous savez, j'aurais bien aimé avoir la carte de ce foutu manoir. Parce que devoir courir et prendre des directions au hasard, ce n'est pas franchement l'idéal. C'est même carrément flippant. En plus je transpire, j'ai un poing, j'ai faim, j'ai toujours mal à la main qui s'est cognée contre le piano, j'ai peur et j'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru quarante kilomètres.

Le seul point positif, c'est que maintenant, je sais ce que ressent un lapin quand il est lancé dans une course aux lévriers.

Je compatis de tout mon cœur pour tous ces pauvres rongeurs ( ?!) qui ont perdu la vie comme ça. C'est franchement triste. Parce que sérieusement, c'est horrible de savoir qu'une simple petite faute de calcul nous ferait tomber dans les griffes (et surtout les crocs) de chiens tueurs qui n'attendent que ça pour vous réduire en morceaux.

Enfin, dans mon cas, le rôle du chien tueur est tenu par un illustre inconnu complètement barjo qui est aussi nul en sport que moi. J'entends par là qu'à la douce époque ou je vivais encore dans un pays rempli de kangourou (aaah, le bon vieux temps…) en sport, j'étais souvent choisie en dernière. Genre : « qui prend Lucy ? » « Pas nous on la déjà eue la semaine passée ! » (Merci les mecs, merci.) Tout ça parce que je restais les bras croisés au bord du terrain en regardant la balle voler.

Ou alors, pour donner un autre exemple, quand on faisait du badminton, personne ne voulait jouer contre moi.

Trop facile, qu'ils disaient.

Même Jade me laissait tomber dès qu'on entrait dans la salle de sport. C'est vous dire.

J'ai un assez mauvais timing « action/réaction. » Chez moi c'est plutôt : **action** _– pause- pause- pause –pause- pause _ **réaction.**

Et pour ce qui est de la course, que ça soit de vitesse ou d'endurance, je suis pathétique. Je m'essouffle trop vite, je ne sais pas comment placer ma respiration, je ne suis pas entraînée… Etc. Donc, d'une certaine manière, on peut dire que je suis relativement chanceuse que ce mec ne soit pas capable de faire un vrai sprint, en bonne et due forme.

Le truc c'est que je sais qu'il est toujours derrière moi, parce que j'entends ses pas. Mais pas moyen de savoir si je suis en train de le distancer, ou s'il est en train de me rattraper.

Et à force de me poser cette question, mon cerveau ordonne quelque chose de stupide.  
Je me retourne un quart de seconde, pour évaluer la situation.

CHKLANG.

C'est le genre de moment, ou vous savez que vous avez fait une connerie monstrueuse, sans même avoir besoin de vous retourner.

Surtout quand la personne qui était à vos trousses à un air aussi euphorique que le type en face de moi. J'ai affreusement peur de me retourner… parce que je sais que j'ai fait tomber quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui s'est vraisemblablement brisé, vu le bruit.

J'essaye de me relever, pendant que mon poursuiveur s'avance.

« - C'est vraiment dommage Yekles-san… Ce vase valait beaucoup... »

Ok. J'aimerais bien savoir _comment_ il connaît mon nom. C'est assez flippant quand même : un type qui sort de nulle part vous sort comme ça votre nom, votre adresse, et votre numéro de portable ?! (He ! il a fait une chose sur ces trois ! c'est déjà beaucoup !)

Je me relève complètement, et je passe une main nonchalante sur mes habits. (J'ai les mains et les genoux qui tremblent sous le stress… Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que mon « air nonchalant » n'est pas très réussi.)

Et je jette un œil hésitant sur ce que j'ai fait. Vu qu'il a parlé d'un vase, et que le temps du verbe était à l'imparfait, je ne suis pas vraiment en suspense.

Un vase, voila ce que j'ai cassé. Je suis rentrée dans un « table » sur laquelle était posé un vase, qui est tombé par terre, et qui m'a entaillé la main. (La main qui avait déjà mal. C'est pas son jour.)

Génial.

Il s'approche et saisi tranquillement un des morceaux.

« - J'espère sincèrement que vous avez les moyens de rembourser cet objet, Yekles-san. »

Il parle d'un ton presque… Amical. Et c'est affreusement louche. Surtout quand on sait qu'il vient de me courser pendant au moins quatre minutes. Ça fait quand même 240 secondes. Et ce n'est pas rien.

« - Euh, ça dépend… Il valait combien ?» (Sincèrement, un vase blanc, ça doit pas être trop cher non ?)

« - Quelque chose comme…2'000'000 Yen » Il lève les yeux vers moi, comme pour admirer le petit effet que le prix qu'il vient de m'annoncer a sur moi.

« - QUOI ?! Un truc aussi horr…euh… originalement splendide peut être aussi cher ?! (Je suis MAUDITE.) Et… ça fait combien de dollars australiens ça ? »

« 27'518.40 AUD»

Il sourit toujours d'un air vicieux, ce qui me laisse présager un coup monté. Je sais pas comment il a pu prévoir que j'allais me ramasser son foutu vase, mais je suis absolument certaine que c'est de sa faute. (Dan avait raison ! C'est un démon venu de l'Enfer pour me détruire !!! …Je n'exagère rien du tout.)

« Vous avez calculé ça de tête ? (Oui, mon sens des priorités à toujours été hors norme.)…. Mais plus important : Je peux carrément pas demander à mes parents de payer ça ! »

Il s'avance d'un pas et se penche vers moi.

« - Je suis désolé (il n'a pas l'air désolé du tout) mais il va falloir me dédommager. Ce vase est dans ma famille depuis extrêmement longtemps. »

« - Akito. »

De concert, on se tourne vers la personne qui vient d'interrompre notre charmant petit débat. Mon sauveur s'avère être l'homme que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il a un air suspicieux, comme s'il soupçonnait ce type, (le jeune), de m'avoir sauvagement attaquée avec un vase.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me paraît si surréaliste que ça, finalement.

« - Elle a cassé un vase. Il va falloir qu'elle le rembourse. »

« - J'aimerais bien voir le chef de famille » J'ajoute, en essayant de détourner la conversation. Je n'ai, en effet, pas vraiment envie de faire la vaisselle pendant un an.

La domestique qui m'a trouvée dans le jardin, que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas remarquée, sort de l'ombre telle une chauve-souris et me fusille du regard avant de secouer la tête d'un air méprisant. (Si, si, c'est possible secouer la tête d'un air méprisant est quelque chose de faisable avec beaucoup d'entraînement ! ne perdez pas espoir !)

« - Apprend, petite imbécile, (il a l'air carrément plus en colère qu'avant) que **je** suis le chef de famille. »

« - Noooon »

J'le crois pas… ! Bon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?!

« - Takana-san. »

La femme s'approche et s'incline devant… Akito. (Si j'ai bien mémorisé son nom héhé).

« - Vous allez avoir une nouvelle employée. Sauf bien sûr si (il tourne la tête vers moi) Yekles-san a une autre manière de payer. »

« - Une nouvelle employée, vous entendez quoi exactement par là ? »

Journée maudite, que je disais.

**OoO**

« AIE ! »

Il soupire d'une manière qui, je pense, se voulait discrète et répond :

« - Yekles-san, je suis désolé, mais cette plaie à la main doit être désinfectée. »

J'opine de la tête, serrant des dents. Ils ne connaissent pas le « merfen » ou quoi ? Plus besoin de souffrir comme un chien pour une simple plaie !

Pour me distraire, et éviter un autre cri d'agonie, je parcours la pièce du regard. Un cabinet de médecin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Hatori (j'ai enfin appris son nom héhé) m'a emmenée ici après que j'aie appris que ma condition sociale dans la famille Soma venait encore de baisser d'un cran.

Me voila domestique, obligée de porter un de ces abominables kimonos roses. Je ne sais même pas comment ça se met.

Et dire que je commence demain… C'est vraiment un sadique ce type, en tout cas, il a trouvé la vengeance parfaite envers ma petite escapade vers son piano. Peuh. Et dire que j'ai déjà du mal à ranger ma chambre ! Comment je vais faire pour cirer des parquets à longueur de journée ?!

En plus, je suis persuadée que ce stupide vase était un truc sans valeur. Je souffre pour rien. Et si Sayato apprend ça, je vais en entendre parler. Et quand je vais dire ça à Dan, je suis persuadée qu'il ne va pas m'épargner un « tu l'as bien mérité »… mérité.

OoO

« - Tu l'as bien mérité. »

« - QUOI ?! Sale traître ! Tu te rends compte de l'Enfer que je vais vivre ? »

« N°1 : Tu n'avais qu'à respecter le cours et tu n'aurais jamais vécu tout ça. N°2 si tu avais été honnête, tu m'aurais demandé de te raccompagner et tu n'aurais jamais vécu tout ça. N°3 tu n'avais qu'à pas **ENTRER** dans le pavillon de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ! T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? N°4… »

« - Bon c'est bon, j'ai compris le principe, tout est de ma faute… ! »

« -Absolument. »

« - ENFOIRE ! » (Oui, oui, il paraît que je suis de mauvaise foi…)

« - Lucy ? T'es revenue ? »

Julia passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air étonné. Aussitôt Dan répond :

« - Ecoute ça. En une heure et demie, elle a réussi à se faire choper par Akito-san dans un de ses pavillons privé. Ensuite, après s'être barrée en courant, elle s'est fait rattraper par Takana-san qui a voulu la ramener à Akito-san. En essayent de se ré-enfuir, elle est **re**tombée sur Akito-san, elle a cassé un vase, et doit travailler comme domestique pour le rembourser. »

Julia me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« - Et tu es… TOUJOURS VIVANTE ? On peut dire que t'es une chanceuse toi. »

« - CHANCEUSE ? Je vais devoir travailler ! Comme **domestique**! »

« - il a défenestré une fille une fois ! » répond-elle comme si c'était une preuve intangible que sa précédente réplique était parfaitement justifiée.

« - Il peut pas la frapper, c'est pas une Soma… Elle pourrait lui coller un procès. » Ajoute Dan, s'adressant à sa sœur. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est de mon avis, c'est-à-dire ; que je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse de la Terre, ou du côté de sa sœur. Mais plus important : cette affaire de défenestration m'intéresse.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ?... ET OH MON DIEU C'EST QUOI CA ? »

Je m'approche de la chose qui vient de franchir la porte et reprend :

« - Mais… C'est un chat ?! Bande de sans-cœur vous lui avez fait quoi ? »

« - Euh, Lucy, c'est une race comme ça… »

« - Sans poils ? »

Ils hochent la tête, et se regardent d'un air significatif. Mais je suis bien trop absorbée par le nouveau venu pour me vexer.

« - Il s'appelle comment ? »

« - Elle. Et c'est Kit. »

« - Elle est……Trop cool !! »

Julia rigole et s'approche de son chat.

« - C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire ça ! T'as des animaux de compagnie en Australie ? »

« - Euh… Plus ou moins… »

Ils me regardent en haussant les sourcils :

« - Comment ça, plus ou moins ? »

« - Ma mère a trouvé un bébé kangourou une fois… Et elle est persuadée qu'elle peut l'apprivoiser. Bref… »

« - T'as un kangourou chez toi ? » répète Julia.

« - Quand mon père n'est pas là. Sinon il est dans le jardin. »

« - Trop cool ! » S'exclame Dan. « Il s'appelle comment ? »

« - Stanislas-Rodolphe. »

**OoO**

C'est la première fois que je dois me lever aussi tôt depuis que j'ai arrêté le lycée. J'avais oublié à quel point je détestais ça. Maudissant tous les dieux que je connaisse, je m'étire et me lève péniblement.

Evidemment, je n'ai rien dit à la famille de Sayato. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. J'imagine que savoir qu'ils hébergent une domestique dans leur maison, serait une honte insurmontable et qu'ils me feraient débarrasser le plancher en moins de deux. Mieux vaut donc faire comme si j'adorais me promener dehors à six heures du matin. (Au pire, je n'ai qu'à prétexter une vielle coutume Australienne, ça me fera juste passer, une fois de plus, pour une sauvage.)

Je dois être à sept heures là-bas. Je ne risque pas (pour une fois) de me perdre, vu que le MG (manoir géant…) est visible de loin. Par contre, pour rentrer, ça risque d'être une autre paire de manches. Mais j'aviserai plus tard.

Un autre problème, c'est que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles ni à ma famille ni à mes amis depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Et il faut absolument que je le fasse, sous peine de les voir débarquer. Ce qui serait problématique, vu qu'ils apprendraient par la même occasion que j'ai une dette d'environ 30'000 dollars australiens.  
Et mes parents risquent de ne pas trouver ça très drôle.

Je vais donc devoir demander à Satoshi Soma (le père de la garce…) de bien vouloir installer la connexion internet sur mon ordinateur portable. S'il refuse, ça voudra dire que je vais devoir aller _en ville_ pour dénicher un internet-café. Et je vais devoir demander à Dan de m'accompagner. Sinon, on risque de trouver mon squelette blanchis par les années dans un bosquet d'arbuste. Près d'un parc municipal. Ahhh, quel futur grandiose !

Bref, j'ouvre la commode le plus discrètement possible, et en sort un jogging et un pull. Takana-san m'a expliqué qu'il y avait des casiers avec les kimonos directement dans le manoir. Donc je devrai mettre ce foutu truc là-bas. Heureusement, avant que je ne parte de chez Dan, hier soir, Julia m'a montré comment mettre un kimono. C'est over-compliqué. Je ne m'en souviendrai jamais. Mais au moins, je ne suis pas complètement débutante.

Je fais coulisser la porte, et m'avance dans le couloir, sur la pointe des pieds. Si je me fais choper, je pense pouvoir me considérer comme morte. Je passe devant la chambre de Sayato, aucun bruit. Je passe devant la chambre des parents de Sayato, aucun bruit.

Soulagée, je descends les escaliers et arrive dans le salon. Il ne reste que quelques mètres avant la sortie et je serai liiiibrr….

« - Yekles-san ? »

C'est incroyable. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, à chaque fois que l'on prononce mon nom, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire « Nooooon ! » Et c'est triste. Ahah. Je me tourne, essayant de prendre un air désinvolte (il me semble que ça m'arrive souvent…) et fait face au père de Sayato, habillé, cravaté, un café (ou plutôt un thé, à la réflexion) dans les mains. Idiote. Evidemment qu'il travaille. Après tout on est jeudi !

Me rendant compte que je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu, et qu'à la longue ça risque de devenir impoli… je réponds :

« - Bonjour, Soma-san »

Il sourit, (enfin, étire les coins de sa bouche, parce que ce qu'il fait ne ressemble pas vraiment à un sourire… (Un peu comme ceux du chef de famille euh.. .Akito) et reprend :

« - Vous êtes bien matinale… Il y a une raison ? »

Sentant le piège à plein nez, (a moins que je ne sois parano) je réponds la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

« - Je vais faire un jogging. »

AHAH, je suis un génie. Je porte effectivement un jogging ! Dooonc, par conséquent, c'est une excuse valable ! Au pire, il va croire que je suis du même avis que sa fille et que j'essaye de perdre du poids. (C'est sans compter les paquets de chips que Dan m'a passé et qui sont cachés dans mon armoire. Héhé)

Il hoche la tête, me souhaite une bonne journée, et disparaît dans la cuisine. Super, la voix est libre.

J'enfile mes baskets et part en courant, comme si effectivement, j'étais en train de faire un jogging. Quelques mètres plus loin, je croise Hiro, que je salue d'un signe de tête. Il m'ignore complètement. Purée. Je suis dans la famille la plus snob du Japon. (D'ailleurs, il n'y a que dans des familles snob que les vases _blancs _ peuvent coûter 30'000 dollars !)

Je secoue la tête, contrariée, et continue d'avancer, mais cette fois en marchant. Je pense avoir remplis mon cota de course à pied pour les prochains cinquante ans. En plus, si je dois sortir l'excuse du jogging tous les jours, mieux vaut économiser mon énergie. Et mes pauvres muscles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis devant le manoir. Problème numéro un, ou se trouve l'entrée du personnel. Je me vois mal recommencer à m'attirer des ennuis, j'en ai déjà assez. Surtout que j'ai pris de grandes résolutions. Etre polie, calme, et me fondre dans la masse.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon jardin. » La voix est agressivo-ennuyée. C'est un mélange assez paradoxal, je l'admets, mais possible. La preuve devant moi, incarnée par le chef de famille. C'est pas possible. Je suis toujours obligée de tomber sur lui ou quoi ? Et en plus, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans un jardin à 6h45 du matin ? C'est plus que louche.

« - Je me suis perdue, désolée, je ne recommencerai…. »

En moins de deux il m'a attrapé par l'épaule et tire violement sur mon T-shirt. (C'est-à-dire qu'il ne me tient pas par l'épaule, mais par le T-shirt. Bref.)

« - Ecoute, petite garce. (En plus de m'insulter, il déforme un habit auquel je tiens, sa cote de popularité est en chute libre.) Je te conseille d'arrêter ce petit jeu, ou tu le regretteras. » Et avec cette histoire de défenestration, je suis prête à le croire.

J'hoche la tête, assez terrorisée (oui la dernière fois qu'on m'a agrippée par le collet comme ça, ça s'est fini en baston générale, et je me suis retrouvée avec plusieurs point de suture sur le front. J'aimerais mieux ne pas recommencer cette expérience somme toute assez traumatisante.) Et essaye de me dégager.

Il me lâche et me jette un œil méprisant.

« - Fais en sorte de ne pas apparaître devant mes yeux avant 24 heures. »

Comme si j'en avais envie de toute façon. Je me retiens de lui répliquer quelque chose, je ne suis pas idiote au point de faire un acte aussi inconsidéré… Et surtout, je ne suis pas assez bête pour provoquer quelqu'un à qui je dois 30'000 Dollars australiens ! (Sérieusement, à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai envie de pleurer.)

**OoO**

Ok. Après dix minutes de combat contre un kimono rose horrible, qui s'est soldé par un 1-0 en faveur du kimono, j'ai enfin pu me présenter devant Takana-san. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenue d'une conversation avec Dan qui datait de la veille. (Quand je parle d'une mémoire défaillante, c'est pas une blague héhé). Bref, si j'ai bonne mémoire (hum) c'est cette femme là qui a engueulé Dan au point qu'il soit devenu légèrement parano. Ok. La méfiance est donc de mise.

En même temps, comme la judicieusement soulevé Julia, je ne suis pas une Soma. Donc, j'ai l'immunité diplomatique. Et ça, c'est un bon point.

« - Apportez ceci à Akito-san. »

Et elle part d'un pas rapide me laissant avec un plateau sur lequel trône une tasse et une théière. Première chose, **ne pas les casser.** Si un vase vaut autant d'argent, je n'ose même pas imaginer le prix de ces tasses. Je dois déjà travailler pendant quatre mois (Takana-san vient de me l'apprendre…) il ne manquerait plus que j'augmente ma dette.

Deuxième problème : pourquoi est ce que c'est à lui que je dois apporter du thé ? Il y a forcément une autre personne riche dans le périmètre à qui je pourrais apporter une boisson non ?

…

_« Fais en sorte de ne pas apparaître devant mes yeux avant 24 heures. » _Ouch. A qui je préfère désobéir. Un type capable de me casser la figure sans aucun scrupule, ou une femme qui peut augmenter mon taux de calvaire ?

Bon résumons : Soit, je me fais sérieusement engueuler, soit je passe plus de temps que prévu à faire du « jogging ».

Huuum… Après moult réflexion, je préfère me faire engueuler. Je prends donc le couloir qu'elle m'a indiqué et m'arrête devant la même porte que hier. Celle devant laquelle j'ai désespérément essayé de m'enfuir. Bon. Suis-je censée toquer ? D'un côté, j'aimerais bien éviter qu'il remarque que je suis présente. Et que je puisse poser ça sur une table, et me barrer vite fait, ni vu ni connu. Pas de preuve, pas de condamnation. Il ne saura jamais que je suis entrée «chez lui » sans son autorisation.

Mais d'un autre côté, si il est dans la pièce et que j'ouvre la porte comme si j'étais chez moi genre : « SURPRIIIISE ». Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire. Pas lui plaire du tout.

C'est un risque à prendre. Et la vie est pleine de risque.

J'entrouvre la porte (prendre des risques, ok, mais quand même : les mesurer !) et jette un regard circonspect. La voie me semble libre. Je me faufile dans la pièce et m'approche de la table basse placée en plein milieu de la pièce.

« - Est-ce que tu es assez stupide pour oublier ce qu'on te dis dix minutes après l'avoir entendu ? »

Nooon. Je suis pris en flagrant délit d'infraction ! Je me tourne pour me trouver face à Akito qui avance avant de lever son bras en direction de ma tête.

Premier reflexe : Protection du visage.

CHKLANG.

« - Oh noon Yekles-san… Ce service à thé valait tellement… »

Je crois avoir compris. Puisqu'il ne peut pas employer la manière forte, il a décidé de me pourrir la vie d'une manière détournée.

**OoO**

« - Tout était prévu ! Il m'attendait dans le jardin pour me dire de ne pas le recroiser de la journée ! Et après, il a dit à sa servante de me faire porter ses foutues tasses ! Et après il a fait exprès de me faire peur pour me faire lâcher le plateau ! C'est horrible n'est ce pas ? »

Hatori-san ne répond pas, trop occupé à retirer des bouts de verres de mon pied. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi des bouts de verres cassés se trouvaient dans un couloir… Je serais bien incapable de vous répondre. Enfin, j'ai bien ma petite idée. Bref, après avoir cassé les tasses, m'être fait copieusement insultée par Takana-san (qui d'ailleurs, malheureusement pour elle, ne maîtrise pas très bien l'anglais et m'a traitée d'étrange au lieu d'étrangère… (Ce qui a bien failli me faire rire… Non mais imaginez un peu : « Vous êtes réellement une sale étrange !! » Alors ça, c'est de l'insulte ! Ahah.) Bref, après avoir reçu quelques remontrances (c'est un euphémisme), j'ai été chargée de corvées toutes plus pénibles les unes que les autres… Comme passer la poussière dans une bibliothèque inusitée, dooonc couverte de saleté… Ou nettoyer des vases très chers… et très fragiles, après quoi elle est venu m'apprendre que je devais travailler cinq mois de plus, à cause des tasses. Ce qui fait neuf mois. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire hara-kiri. Bref, ensuite, je suis allé manger dans le réfectoire avec les quarante milles autres servantes… (Bien entendu elles sont toutes japonaises, bien entendu j'ai mangé seule…) Avant de devoir amener du thé à Hatori-san. J'ai marché sur du verre cassé, et me voila, en train de me faire soigner, une fois de plus.

« - Et donc ? Ta peine a augmenté de combien ? »

Je me tourne vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, un cousin d'Hatori-san, si j'ai bien tout suivi. Il est aussi plus grand que moi (comme quoi, tous les japonais ne m'arrivent pas aux épaules…), a des cheveux noirs, et porte un kimono. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que lui et mon-désormais-médecin-attitré étaient cousins parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Il a l'air beaucoup moins sérieux en tout cas.

« - Cinq mois ! Pour une tasse et une théière ! »

« - Akito t'a prise en grippe… »

Ça, je crois que je l'avais noté.

« - Voila. Evite de courir ces prochains jours. »

Hatori-san lâche ma jambe et je constate qu'elle a autant de bandage que le pied d'une momie. Trop cool. Je me lève, grimace de douleur en posant mon pied blessé par terre, remercie les deux cousins, et sort. La dernière chose que j'entends est l'inconnu (donc son cousin…) dire au médecin :

« - Il doit s'amuser follement non ? »

« - Même pas. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle l'a _vraiment_ mis en colère. »

Est-ce qu'ils ont fait exprès de parler anglais pour que je puisse comprendre que j'allais passer neuf mois horrible ?

En tout cas, j'aurai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je suis over-trop-plongée dans un destin funeste. Et je vais commencer à jouer au loto. Au cas où je gagnerais 70'000 dollars Australiens.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir tout lu, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçus... huhuh... (moi?! décevoir? jaamaaais XD) Encore merci à tous!**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews et au Mp.**** ! **

**Skillet:** Hooo merciii! XD J'éspère que ce chapitre ne ta pas trop décue.. Parce que pour "l'humour" (Et j'INSISTE sur les ""! XD) a été plus difficile à faire... Je crois... que... c'est la FIN! XD Naoon tous aux abris!! héhéh! Ah, mais il y aura la rencontre avec les autres! Et chose absolument incroyable je sais comment! XD J'AI UN PLAN!! AHAHAH! Bref. xD Sinon... Oui... Des conneries contre Akito il va y avoir... Parce que tu vois, il est bien possible que certaines personnes acceptent mal d'être traitées ainsi...(oulaaa je sais pas si cette phrase est claire... XD)hihihi XD Breeef je n'en dis pas pluuus xD. C'est cool si t'as tout de suite vu que j'parlais d'Akito. En même temps... Y'a pas beaucoup d'autres persos de FB qui ont un visage "déformé par la rage" et c'est pas une image. XD il suffit de voir le dernier épisode de l'animé.. .il fait quelques têtes mythiques XDXD bref. Ouais, elle restera à la première personne c'est décidé. XD. Mais j'hésite encore à introduire des passages à la troisième... BREF, merci merci merciiiii infiniment pour ta review! XD HIHI j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! a +! =)

**Pandora-chan:** Tu sais quoi? XD je devrais te composer l'hymne du remerciement! XD ( Ah mon téléphone sonne!15 sec! bon mon frère a répondu.. .donnnc (tu te rends compte? T'as ma vie en temps réel! La chance! XD)) Ouais donc merci merci merciiiii! XD Hum. huuuum... Ouais la rentrée. Jour funeste et horrible qui ramène nos petites âmes vagabondes dans l'enfer terrestre qui se résume en ce mot: LES COURS! T___T. Mais je suis pas de la zone A.. En fait, je ne suis pas française hohoho T'as pas encore vu la bande annoooonccce???!!! HORREUR ET DAMNATION! XD Va sur youtube. MAintenant. Voila. BIiiieeen. AHAHA XD. Bref... ouais c'est bien j'adooore Georgia. XD (on avait comppprrriiiis) XD.. Désolée..c'est dimanche je suis assez fatiguée... pas de très bonne humeur... donc voila, je suis pardonnée. xD (N'EST CEEE PAAAAS?) T'as pas relevé une faute? AHAAH! je suis over fière là XD mais je pense que ce chapitre en sera plein, parce que je l'aime pas et que si je le relis je vais recommencer pour la troisième fois. Donc voila. Encore merciii! a +!!!

**HazelMoka:** MOn ordi bloque les MPs c'est pour ça que je peux pas te répondre directement T_T peuuh... ! Donc je le fais ici! et je prie pour que tu le vois! XD Alors alors ouais sûr. Tohru elle est assez lente à l'action! XD Mais bon.. .comme ça, ça à biiiien fait traîner l'histoire en long et en large! muhuhu, et c'est tout ce qu'on voulait! XD Machi? Ahhhh moi je l'aime bien. C'est pas mon perso préféré, mais je l'aime bien. Au début, j'étais sûre à deux cent pour cent que Yuki allait finir avec Tohru. Et Kyo avec... Ben avec... Je sais plus, mais je lui avais trouvé quelqu'un. Alors quand on m'a dit que Yuki s'trouvait quelqu'un d'autre j'étais là: " HAAAAAARG è___é" Et avant même de la voir je l'aimais pas. XD mais finalement, je l'aime. intéressant n'est pas?! xD Lucy les rendre heureux? XD naaan y'à déjà Tohru pour ça! XD Quoique peut être que quelqu'un arrivera à l'apprécier à sa propre valeur (HUMHUM)XDXD Et je t'assure que ta perversité est très bien comprise XD nan mais,quand même hein!!! Ah tu carbures au patch de café? *fais comme si elle savais ce que c'était xD* moi... c'est à n'importe qu'elle nourriture! hohoh! Encore merci à toi! Je t'aime!! !XDXD! !A +!!

**MERCI AUSSI A LITTLEHARIBO et NUIITNOIIRE! MERCI! XD**

**merci.**

**merci! **

**...merci!**

**merciiii!(ça peut encore continuer longtemps!)**

**Bon j'arrête. Merci je vous aime-euuh  
**


	5. Desperate

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages et les lieux de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas !!! Par contre, Lucy, Dan, et tous les autres dont les noms ne vous disent rien… ILS SONT A MOUUUAH ! **

**Rating:**** T, De nombreuses insultes sont cachées dans ce chapitre ! XD a vous de les repérer ! **

**Avertissement: ****l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas très douée en la matière! Euh sinon… HOHOH, j'ai envie de blablater un peu. Ce chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait ! 16 pages ! HAAH XD Sinon, l'histoire commence à s'engager XD Hum, que dire, que dire… rien !!**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre! =D**

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS, QUI LISEZ MA FIC ET QUI LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!! MERCIII JE VOUS AIIIIME! XD **

**AH ET J'AI FAIT UN NOUVEAU RESUME. L'AUTRE NE ME PLAISAIT PLUS. MAIS CELUI LA EST ENCORE PIRE JE CROIS! XD**

**Attention, vous allez être déçus ! XD**

* * *

**Desperate**

**Stanfour.**

**OoO**

ARGH.

J'admets que je ne me diversifie pas trop pour mes entrées en matière, mais là, j'aimerais quand même vous dire, c'est a-bo-mi-na-ble.

Il est 10 heures du matin, j'ai très mal dormi (et c'est sûrement à cause du concours disputé avec Dan intitulé : « _qui de nous deux arrive à manger un bac de glace le plus rapidement ?_ » qui en est la cause… enfin, plutôt le mal de ventre qui s'en est suivi…) et, comble de désespoir, il règne une ambiance de mort dans le manoir. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais je compte bien me renseigner (DISCRETEMENT) à ce sujet.

D'accord, d'accord. J'essaye de faire l'innocente, mais j'en connais un qui doit être d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui a pour conséquence de contaminer toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 100 mètres et de les transformer en zombies du désespoir.

Non mais franchement, juste parce qu'un petit merdeux a décidé de se lever du pied gauche (et entre nous, j'ai l'impression que son pied droit est au chômage depuis un peu trop longtemps…), et tout le monde doit tirer une tête d'enterrement et faire over-attention à chacun de ses actes?

Je suis sûre que même sous le règne de Marie Tudor l'ambiance était meilleure. C'est dire.

Mais je dois bien avouer que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à la place de ce type. Ahah. Tout le monde serait obligé de porter des costumes de lapins roses, et ils devraient m'appeler « la reine aux incroyables orteils chocolatés. ». Sous peine des pires châtiments.

Laissant tomber mes rêves de grandeurs, de toute façon, aucune chance pour qu'un jour j'obtienne la condition sociale du tyrannique chef de famille, je m'arrête un instant pour parfaire mon plan. Nous sommes en septembre, et septembre implique octobre. Bien sûr, pas la peine de le souligner, tout le monde est au courant qu'octobre est synonyme de… VACANCES !

Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que j'ai l'intention de passer les deux prochaines semaines dans mon pays d'origine, à bronzer sur des plages. (Et accessoirement à compter des moutons. On est pas fille de fermiers pour rien.)

Bref, je vous laisse imaginer le problème. Takana-san ne sera sûrement pas enchantée d'apprendre que je déserte. Et elle va me le faire payer. Je sais pas encore comment, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas quelque chose de trop douloureux. Ou de trop suicidaire. (Comme me muter dans la division des domestiques qui sont chargées de s'occuper d'Akito-san. Genre, le réveiller, lui faire couler son bain, lui raconter une histoire avant de dormir (AHAH si seulement…), ou toutes autres activités honteuses. (Et **oui**, vous avez **tout à fait** compris ce que je sous-entends par là).

Je regarde l'heure, me demandant si je ferais mieux d'annoncer mon projet à Takana-san à dix heures sept ou dix heures dix.

Hum.

Oui, tout à fait, j'essaye de gagner du temps. Mais vous savez, ça fait quelques temps déjà que je me dis que certaines histoires finissent bien. L'héroïne s'extirpe des situations dans lesquelles elle s'est fourrée (en bon état de préférence…), et elle se barre avec un prince charmant tout ce qu'il y a de plus… Charmant.

Mais moi je ne fait définitivement pas partie de ces filles là. Et, pour parler vulgairement, ça m'emmerde. Donc, j'essaye de ne pas provoquer l'intendante _en chef_ plus que nécessaire.

Après tout, en deux mois, DEUX, j'ai réussi à faire monter mes quatre mois de travail à neuf. (Et en plus, aucune des personnes de sexe masculin que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent n'a l'étoffe d'un prince charmant. Entre Dan, (dont je soupçonne quelques penchants gay (à moins que ça ne soit moi qui ne soit juste en train de fantasmer à outrance…) Hiro, le père de Sayato et Akito-san… Le constat est vite fait. Des pourris.)

Neuf mois. (C'est dur à avaler, franchement.) Ce qui donne… Avril. Mon dieu. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autant de temps entre septembre et avril que de nombres entre un et huit cent milliards six cent cinquante mille.

Tout ça à cause d'un autre stupide service à thé, d'une assiette en porcelaine (et d'ailleurs je me demande toujours par quel hasard une servante m'est tombée dessus (sens littéral…) alors que je la portais…) et d'un maneki-neko-super-cher. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi les gens dans ce manoir ont autant d'intérêt pour de ridicules chats obèses, ce serait sympa.

Pff…  
Bon. Pour en revenir aux vacances, il faut savoir que je ne les louperai sous aucun prétexte. Pas même si une vielle folle enragée qui m'appelle « Gaijin » dès que j'ai le dos tourné. (Oui, oui, même quand je viens de pivoter et que je suis encore à distance d'écoute….) Décide de m'en empêcher.

Je vais donc aller supplier Takana-san _maintenant_ de me donner congé, pour que je puisse retrouver mes amis et ma famille. Alors, chères petites jambes, _avancez._

Sérieux, même mon frère me manque. Si c'est pas une preuve qu'il est grand temps que je prenne des vacances ça !?

En fait, je me réjouis surtout de faire la victime devant Jade. J'aurai sûrement droit à un peu de réconfort. (Je pourrais aussi le faire devant mes parents, maaais ils risquent de m'empêcher de revenir, et finiraient par apprendre, par la même occasion, que j'ai une petite dette. Ce qui est définitivement une mauvaise idée.)

Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau de Takana-san. Cette femme m'épate. Elle n'est qu'une domestique et pourtant, elle fait peur à toute la famille. Personnes haut-placées comprises. Il suffit qu'elle dise quelque chose du genre de : « Maitre Akito en sera mis au courant » pour que même les plus arrogants deviennent plus humble que des castors. (Les castors sont humbles, tout le monde sait ça.)

Je toque, pas vraiment sûre de moi. (Pas du tout sûre de moi ouais ! j'essaye de faire la plus ou moins courageuse, mais c'est limite si mes jambes sont pas en mode automatique là !)

… Pense aux plages, pense aux plages.

« Entrez. » répond-elle de l'intérieur. (Et oui, j'ai fait des progrès ! Ahah, bientôt le japonais n'aura plus de secret pour moi !)

J'inspire aussi profondément que si j'étais sur le point de faire un 50 mètres en apnée, et entre.

« - Yekles-san. » Déclare-elle une mine méprisante sur le visage. Hum. J'imagine qu'elle est allée faire un tour dans la zone des cent mètres contaminée. A moins que ça ne soit son état naturel. Ce qui, entre nous, ne m'étonnerait pas.

« - J'ai une faveur à vous demander. » j'avoue avoir appris les phrases clefs exprès pour pouvoir me débrouiller pendant ce pénible entretient. (Bon d'accord. Je les ai écrites sur ma main droite.)

Elle reste derrière son bureau, les yeux à nouveau baissé sur un quelconque papier. Message subliminal : « Tu as moins d'importance que ce que je suis en train de lire alors fait vite. »

Enfin. C'est la version soft. La sienne doit contenir des mots aussi amicaux que « trainée », « saleté d'occidentale » etc.

« - Il était prévu que je rentre pendant deux semaines en octobre et j'aurais… »

Elle lève la tête, l'air sincèrement choqué et… réjouis. Comme si ce que je venais de demander était la preuve irréfutable que je n'étais qu'un déchet.

« - Vous avez l'intention de… Retourner en Australie le mois prochain ? »

J'hoche la tête, préférant omettre le fait que je compte partir dans quelques jours. Un mensonge par omission n'est pas vraiment un mensonge de toute façon. N'est ce pas ?

« - Je ne peux pas vous retenir, Yekles(1), mais sachez que vous n'obtiendrez pas de salaire sur le mois d'octobre. »

Mai. Dix mois.

« - Bien sûr. »

C'est vraiment… Injuste.

Et voila qu'elle recommence à griffonner sur sa feuille. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement judicieux de partir sans qu'elle ne m'ait donné l'autorisation explicite de le faire.

En même temps, je recommence de travailler à dix heures et demie, ce qui me donne environ un quart d'heure. Et il faut que je mette ce foutu kimono. Ce qui me prendra allez, en tout cas, dix minutes.

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

Je ne demandais que ça, moins de trois secondes plus tard, je suis hors de son bureau. AH AH AH. Moi qui me sentait démoralisée au point de manger en huit minutes 1 litre de glace, (c'est quand même moi qui l'ai gagné, ce concours…), j'ai l'impression que la chance me sourit à nouveau !

**OoO**

« - J'ai trop faim mec ! Envoie-moi ce riz!! »

Dan me toise de toute sa grandeur et me répond en faisant de grands gestes avec sa spatule.

« - Lucy, darling, j'apprécierais le fait que tu t'adresses à moi avec le respect que tu dois à ton maître. »

« - Peuh. Espèce d'aristocrate de basse catégorie»

Il fronce des sourcils.

« - Espèce de domestique sans moralité »

… Sans moralité ?!

« - imbécile! »

« - sale brebis dégénérée ! »

Vous savez, je suis réellement (et avec chaque particule d'honnêteté qui existe dans mon corps) infiniment reconnaissante à Dan. Je vais manger chez lui à midi, ce qui m'évite d'être dans la foule méprisante des domestiques. Enfin bon. J'ai faim, mon estomac le prouve à une cadence de trois fois par minutes par de déchirants cris d'agonie, et monsieur le cuistot de basse catégorie traîne.

Ça aurait le don d'énerver n'importe qui.

« - deux minutes. Répond-il après un autre de mes commentaires, Le riz n'est pas encore tout à fait cuit. » (Je vous épargne l'atroce accent français qu'il a pris en disant ça.)

Et là, alors que mon cher confrère et moi nous préparons à manger un franc repas rempli d'amitié, la porte coulisse sur Julia, qui, sans un mot, s'avance vers la casserole. Elle ouvre le couvercle (SACRILEGE ! AU BUCHER ! (je décline toute responsabilité des pensées de mon subconscient ahah…) et jette un œil circulaire à son contenu.

« - Il y a assez à manger pour quatre. C'est bien. »

« - Minute, minute. T'as l'intention de ramener qui ? » (Dan a l'air aussi enchanté que moi.)

De un, qu'est ce que Julia fait ici un vendredi alors qu'elle est censée être à l'université, et de deux…euh… qui est la personne en plus ?

« - J'ai invité Ritsu »

« - Tu as quoi ?! »

« - C'est qui ? »

« - DESOLEE !! JE SAVAIS QUE JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU ACCEPTER TON INVITATION !!! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOL… (Etc.)

Je vous laisse imaginer les auteurs des ces quatre répliques : En premier, Julia, et son habituel flegme, Deuxièmement, Dan, qui a l'air catastropho-stressé, en troisième, moi : je veux bien rejoindre le camp des stressé, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque « Ritsu », et pour finir, une jeune fille en kimono d'appart qui hurle comme une demeurée au milieu de la cuisine.

J'imagine que c'est la susnommée Ritsu.

« - Ritsu, pas la peine de crier comme ça, Dan est juste un débile, faut pas prendre mal le fait qu'il… »

« - Je suis QUOI ?! Mais sinon s'il vous plait, arrêter d'hurler comme ça… parce que… »

« - … »

« - PARDON ! PARDON ! AU MONDE ENTIER JE M'EXCU… »

L'ordre des répliques étant le même qu'auparavant, je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

Quelques minutes, supplications, cris, évanouissement, poissons rouges ( ?!) et menaces plus tard, nous sommes tous autour du riz de Dan, qui semble d'ailleurs soudainement très gêné de la simplicité de son repas (bien fait pour lui).

« - Vous êtes ensemble à l'université alors ? » Je demande en me tournant vers Ritsu. (Cela dit en passant, je suis over-jalouse de ses cheveux. J'espère que ce n'est pas sa couleur naturelle parce que sinon…)

Elle hoche timidement de la tête et sourit à Julia.

Comment une personne peut être à la fois aussi insupportable et aussi adorable ? Encore un grand mystère de l'humanité….

**OoO**

Splosh, splosh, splosh, splosh.

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, ceci n'est pas le bruit d'un gremlin en décomposition à cause d'une trop forte lumière (2), mais bel et bien celui de mes pieds. D'une part parce que je les traîne, d'autre part parce que je fais hyper attention. Deux questions se posent : Pourquoi est ce que je traîne les pieds ? Et pourquoi diable est ce que je fais attention ?

La réponse des deux questions est extrêmement simple : j'apporte le thé à Akito-san. N°1. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le voir aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai mal au ventre (le riz de Dan, j'en suis sûre) et à la tête (les cris de Ritsu). Conclusion, je vais à une vitesse digne d'un gastéropode et en plus je ne lève pas mes pieds correctement, d'où le bruit. N°2, sérieusement, je ne vais quand même pas casser des tasses en plus !! Mon masochisme à des limites !  
Bref. La prudence est de mise. Je m'approche de la porte coulissante de sa chambre, le plateau (plus ou moins) en équilibre sur mon bras, toque trois fois, attends dix secondes et ouvre la porte.

Découverte mondiale : Akito Soma est catadioptre. (Enfin, il voit dans la nuit quoi. Oui, je sais, les catadioptres sont les lampes des vélos mais bon…Problème momentané de vocabulaire.) Parce que s'il ne l'est pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il resterait dans l'obscurité totale.

A moins bien sûr, qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre. Ou qu'il y soit, mais comment dire… Accompagné… STOP. N'entrons pas dans des sujets aussi glissants que la vie privée du chef de famille. Bien que ça ne soit pas totalement dénudé d'intérêt. Hoho.

Je m'avance, (parce qu'en toute logique, s'il n'était pas seul il m'aurait déjà envoyé baladé de la même manière que s'il était dans la pièce) et ferme la porte derrière moi.  
Noir.

Je tâtonne le mur, en essayant de trouver un interrupteur, mais après quelques secondes d'essais infructueux, j'abandonne et … Et je l'entends. Un glissement, le glissement d'une couverture repoussée.

Oh mon Dieu. Tout le monde est au courant qu'Akito Soma est d'une humeur absolument HORRIBLE à son réveil. Est-ce que je suis aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou au lit à quatre heures de l'après midi ?

Non, non. La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi, mais de savoir comment je vais m'en tirer.

Si je reste très, très immobile. Vu qu'on est dans la nuit. Il ne me verra pas, se rendormira, et moi, je me barre VITE FAIT.

Un soupir, un bruit de tâtonnement (non, pitié, faites qu'il n'allu…)

…

Ok. J'ai intérêt à trouver une excuse potable. J'ai dix secondes.

_Neuf_ maintenant. L'incrédulité de me trouver dans sa chambre vient de faire place à une rage folle.

_Huit_… je pourrais dire que comme il ne répondait pas j'ai eu peur qu'il soit mort ? Excuse pourrie, en plus vu son âge, c'est pas comme s'il risquait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

_Sept._ Si je m'enfuis en courant… non. Ça marche une fois, deux, mais pas trois.

_Six…._

« - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

J'ai mal calculé mon coup. Génial.

« - Euh… Takana-san m'a demandé de…euh…Venir voir si le plancher… euh… »

Bon sang ! C'est quoi ces conneries !?

Il fronce les sourcils en posant une main maladroite sur sa tête. Migraino-man a encore frappé visiblement.

« - Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? »

Beuh…Il s'avance, et s'arrête. C'est moi ou il… Sue (over trash) et chancèle ?

…  
Ah, d'accord. Malade. Ce qui expliquerait sa sieste à seize heures. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui faire croire que je suis une hallucination due à la fièvre et le tour sera joué.

Il faudrait que je fasse un truc complètement surréaliste. Comme, qu'il me pousse un autre bras, ou que je me métamorphose en éléphant rose.

C'est difficilement faisable.

Arg.

« - Réponds. » Sa voix est devenue, très, très agressive.

« - Un peu de thé ? »

Je vous coupe le monstrueux sourire crispé que je fais. Genre, pub pour dentifrice.

Mais ce n'est pas le tout. Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve une échappatoire. Et rapidement. Avant que je ne finisse… Défenestrée, par exemple. Quoique. On est au rez de chaussée. Je ne risque pas grand-chose de ce côté-là.

« - Je déteste quand des traînées dans ton genre viennent me déranger. »

J'apprécie vraiment moyennement le fait d'être appelée comme ça.

« - Je déteste quand des gamins stupides m'insult… »

_SBAF._

Je n'ai même pas le _temps_ de finir ma phrase, alors que franchement, elle était plutôt courte, (ben ouais, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose comme : « J'aimerais souligner le fait que la phrase que vous venez d'adresser à ma noble personne ne passe malheureusement pas d'une manière optimale la… etc. ») que je me retrouve, une main sur la joue. La sienne, et après, sous le choc, la mienne. La dernière fois que je me suis fait frapper comme ça… Je ne m'en rappelle même plus. Il y a quelque chose d'horriblement humiliant dans une gifle. Probablement parce que c'est sur le visage.

…

Hum, réflexion faite, je préfère me prendre une baffe plutôt qu'une fessée.

Mais le problème n'est pas là. LE PROBLEME N'EST PAS LA. Je viens de me faire _frapper_ par cet espèce de …

Calme, zen.  
Rester stoïque, et faire une sortie digne.

Et ne pas essayer de lui rendre la pareille. Parce qu'à coup sûr, il va riposter aussi, et ça va finir en baston.

Merde, et c'est trop tard pour tendre l'autre joue. J'aurais enfin pu prouver que c'est un concept totalement stupide.

Il m'a frappée, ce sale…

**OoO**

« - CONNARD ! »

Dan sourit d'un air blasé et s'efface pour me laisser entrer.

« - Alors là, je vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu faire. »

« - Pas toi ! L'espèce d'enflure qui te sert de chef de famille ! » (Oui, je viens de piquer un sprint, Manoir – maison de Dan, en m'étant à peine changée. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'autorisation d'arrêter le travail aussi tôt, mais sérieusement, je suis bien trop en colère pour rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit.)

Il lève un sourcil, intéressé.

« - qu'est ce qu'il s'est _encore_ passé ? »

« - Il m'a frappée ! »

Et ni une ni deux, je lui raconte l'affaire. D'accord, j'ai dépassé les bornes. Mais lui aussi ! Le respect des employés, il ne connaît pas ?

Il m'a **gi-flée** ! Je crois que même s'il me donnait encore cinq ans de travail, ça ne m'énerverait pas plus que _ça_ !

En tout cas, il est hors de question que je ne fasse que subir. Je vais riposter.

« - c'est la guerre. »

« - Lucy, je te déconseille vraiment, vraiment de faire ça… »

« - Et TU vas m'aider. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux m'attrape par les épaules d'un air terrifiant.

« - C'est hors de question. Même pas en rêve. Jamais. _Ja-mais. »_

« - Il m'a frappée ! » Je réponds en essayant de prendre un air blessé. Celui d'une fille dont l'honneur vient d'être bafouillé de la pire des manières.

« - Tu l'as traité d'imbécile ! »

« - De gamin stupide ! C'est différent ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« - Gamin… tu te rends compte qu'il a le double de ton âge ? »

J'écarquille les yeux :

« -HEIN ?! Il a trente-deux ans ? »

« - Bon ok, il a la moitié du double de ton âge. »

« - HEIN, il a… (Calcul, calcul…) vingt-quatre ans ? »

Il re-lève les yeux au ciel.

« - vingt-deux pour être exact. Mais c'est un détail ! Ne t'étonne pas s'il s'est énervé ! »

« - J'lui en donnait dix-neuf. (Sérieusement, j'en reviens pas… ! Etre aussi immature à un âge aussi… Avancé, c'est ridicule !) Et je te ferais remarquer, oh grand ermite, qu'il était déjà énervé _avant. »_

Il secoue la tête et ricane.

« - S'il te plaît, je reprends, tu connais forcement un moyen pour que je puisse me venger sans m'attirer de problème ! »

Il se mord la lèvre, songeur. Je crois qu'il commence à marcher dans mon plan. Super. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit réellement un allié de poids, mais en tout cas, c'est déjà ça.

« - J'en connais un. Mais il faut que tu trouves son adresse e-mail. »

« - Tu sais comment pirater des trucs? »

Mon Dieu, Dan est remplis de ressources que je ne soupçonnais même pas !

« - T'es bête ou quoi ? Je suis étudiant en informatique évidemment que… »

« - T'es plus au lycée ? »

Oups. Vu son regard, j'ai du faire une grosse, grosse bourde. Il s'est peut-être fait renvoyer, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

« - Au… Lycée ? Tu me donnes quel âge, en fait, Lucy ? »

Ok. Méga-sourire crispé de la part du représentant de la gent masculine, alias Dan. J'ai intérêt à dire le bon chiffre.

Je le croyais encore au lycée ! Mais c'est pas possible, il peut pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans ! (qu'est ce que j'ai avec ce chiffre ?! C'est une maladie, penser que tout le monde à cet âge là ?)

Allez, soyons fou

« - Euh… vingt ? »

Sourire Over-Méga-Ultra Crispé.

J'ai du me planter.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis amie avec un type de plus de vingt ans. C'est over classe.

« - Ah mais ouuui ! T'as vingt et un ! Excuse moi je sais pas ou j'avais la tête. »

Il hoche la tête, l'air vraiment pas convaincu. Vingt et un ! VINGT ET UN ! Mais il ne fait pas plus de dix-huit ans !

C'est complètement et irrémédiablement hallucinant.

« - Bref. Trouve-moi son adresse mail, et j'ai un plan. Mais il me la faut.»

« - Merciiiii ! »

« - Tu ferais mieux de partir, mes parents vont bientôt arriver. »

Je remets mes chaussures et m'avance vers la porte.

« - Ah, au fait, demain je vais en ville. Tu veux venir faire du shopping ? »

Gay. Il est gay, c'est certain. Un mec normalement constitué ne me demanderait pas d'aller faire du shopping. A moins que ça soit un truc des « plus de vingt ans »… Hum. A méditer.

« - Tu sais, je réponds, je passe la journée debout à courir partout. J'ai aucune envie de marcher pendant encore trois kilomè… »

« - J'ai une voiture. »

Hum. Sa voix d'outre-tombe est un mauvais présage. Je savais pas qu'il avait le permis. Deux mois et demis que je le connais, et je suis même pas au courant de ce genre de truc. C'est HONTEUX. Et il doit être VEXE. Et moi j'ai envie de DORMIR.

**OoO**

Je me laisse tomber sur le maigre matelas en soupirant. Jour complètement pourris. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger, appréciant la première minute de calme de ma journée, avant de me relever et d'attraper mon téléphone portable. Une semaine ou deux auparavant, j'aurais passé la soirée sur internet à discuter avec Jade et mes autres amis australiens. Mais bizarrement, mon ordinateur est cassé.

Je sais que c'est Sayato qui a commis ce crime (et j'insiste sur le mot crime), mais je n'ai pas de preuves. Et pas de preuves, pas de condamnation. Cette sale garce, je sais même pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle doit sérieusement avoir un problème. Hum…Il faut absolument que je m'en re-procure un, d'ordinateur. Le hic, c'est que ça coûte super cher. Et que mon salaire est bloqué, puisqu'il sert à rembourser ce que j'ai cassé.

Il faut que je me trouve un travail à côté de celui du manoir. Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir concilier les deux. Je sais pas non plus si quelqu'un aura la bêtise de m'engager, mon niveau de japonais étant encore beaucoup trop faible…

Mais demander une augmentation serait suicidaire. Les deux personnes capables de faire ce genre de choses sont Akito-san, et Takana-san. Je vous laisse imaginer leur réaction s'il me prenait l'envie de leur demander de m'offrir un ordinateur.

…

J'ai reçu un message, ma mère.

Elle s'inquiète de mon manque de nouvelles. C'est vrai que je leur ai dit que je passais un voyage linguistique absolument super, avec des gens sympa et que je passais mes journées à visiter le pays.  
Complètement à côté de la réalité. Mais ma mère est genre maman poule. A courir au devant de tous les dangers pour sauver ses enfants. Et par « dangers » j'entends aussi les chefs de famille tarés à qui il manque une sérieuse dose d'éducation.

Mieux vaut éviter ça. Ils pourraient très bien rembourser la dette, en fait. En vendant une parcelle de terres. De toute façon, selon mon père, on en a trop. Mais même, il faudrait que j'arrête de dépendre des autres. Et ce serait abdiquer bien trop vite.

Hum…

Il faut absolument que je trouve son adresse mail. Mais qui pourrait bien la connaître ? (Oui, parce que depuis que j'ai vu la photo de ce type dans un magasine people (appartenant à Sayato) je me doute que ce genres d'informations (numéro de portable, adresse mail, etc etc) sont des renseignements aussi bien gardés que les Enfers par Cerbère.)

Mais il y a forcément des gens ici qui la connaissent. Il suffit de trouver qui.

Je repose mon téléphone et éteins la lumière. Il est dix-huit heures, mais je suis complètement crevée. Tant pis pour le repas.

_**ooOoo**__**OoOooOoo**_

Il y a certains mythes qui circulent sur les multimillionnaires. Parmi eux, il y a celui qui prétend que chacun de leurs actes est glamour.

_Hell not._

En tout cas, le contenu de cette bassine n'approche en aucun point la signification du mot « glamour. » Que ça soit par la couleur, l'odeur ou la… texture. (Enfin, je suppose, je suis pas masochiste au point de mettre mes mais dedans.)

Je retiens ma respiration et ouvre le robinet.

Malade, il est complètement malade. Au sens propre. (Quoique, au sens figuré aussi.) Je pense que c'est une gastro-entérite, vu tout ce qu'il vient de vomir. Et qu'il vomit depuis ce matin.

Pas glamour, que je vous disais.

C'est une assez bonne consolation de voir ce type s'étrangler dans son petit déjeuner. Ahah. Ce qui est un peu moins marrant, c'est le fait que ça soit moi qui soit chargée de nettoyer le contenu des bassines.

Sérieusement, j'ai un estomac fragile. Heureusement que je n'ai rien mangé, sinon je serais _aussi_ agenouillée devant un récipient. (Et on pourrait faire un numéro de cirque. « Les vomisseurs à la chaîne » !... Hum… Pas sûre que ça soit très vendeur.)

Le pire, c'est que ça fait depuis huit heures ce matin que ça dure. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'arriver que Takana-san me désignait sa chambre avec l'air d'un bourreau particulièrement satisfait de sa nouvelle trouvaille en matière de torture.

Si seulement _quelqu'un, n'importe qui _ pouvait venir lui passer des médicaments, ça m'arrangerait. Parce que je commence sérieusement à en avoir ras la soupière de tout _ça_.

Je ferme le robinet et fait demi-tour, la cuvette fermement coincée sous mon bras. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il aura « préparé » une nouvelle fournée.

Bingo.

Juste le temps de prendre la sale, de lui donner la propre et de recommencer mes aller-retour.

Ce mec est une machine à vomis, y'a pas d'autre mots. Comment une personne aussi maigre peut-elle être capable de rendre autant ? C'est stupéfiant. Un phénomène de foire.

--

Je jette un coup d'œil désespéré à la bassine que j'ai posée il y a trois minutes. Vide. YES !

Merci, Dieu ! Avec un peu de chance, il a fini sa crise, et je pourrai aller nettoyer quelques sols ou dépoussiérer quelques meubles. (Je vous assure, c'est mille fois mieux que d'exécuter ce que je fais depuis deux heures.)

« - Va chercher Hatori. »

Il est vraiment pâle, il est allongé sur son futon les yeux fermés, tremblant comme une feuille. Vraiment. Je soupire d'une manière parfaitement audible (pas qu'il croie que je fais ça par bonté de cœur non mais ho !) mais hoche la tête et m'éloigne. Je préférerais ne pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience.

--

« - Hatori-san ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, devant la porte de son bureau. Il est assis, devant une pile de dossier, et ne m'adresse même pas un regard.

Famille snob, le retour.

« - Akito-san souhaite vous voir. » Aucune réaction. « Il est malade ». Idem « Il ne va vraiment pas très bien ».

Le brun hoche vaguement de la tête.

AH. Son tempérament détestable énerve tout le monde visiblement.

Bien fait.

**OoO**

Je rejoins Dan qui est aux côtés d'une Suzuki petit modèle.

« - Appelle moi Vomit girl. »

« - Salut, oui je vais bien ! Merci de me… »

Inutile d'écouter ses sarcasmes, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Toute la journée, j'ai essuyé du vomi. Akito-san a bien vite compris que ça serait bien plus amusant pour lui s'il faisait exprès de « louper » la bassine.

Ah ah ah.  
Je me vengerai.

« - ça va ? »

Dan a les sourcils froncés, l'air concerné.

« - AHAH ! Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire le contraire ? »

Ma tentative de faire la « fille de bonne humeur » passe assez moyennement. Du moins, j'ai l'impression.

Il ouvre la porte de la voiture, et me fait signe de m'y asseoir. Une petite voiture, confortable, sans être excessive. Je rêverais d'avoir la même.

« - C'est décidé ». Déclare-il d'un air grave. Je me tourne vers lui, curieuse.

« - La première chose qu'on fait, c'est manger une glace ! Et je te l'offre ! »

« - T'es malade ? Avec tout ce que j'en ai bouffé avant-hier, rien que d'y penser ça me donne la nausée ! »

Foutu concours.

« - Mais non, mais non. »

Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, je suis attablée aux côté de Dan, sur une petite terrasse, un monstrueux cornet au chocolat dans les mains.

« - maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Mince. J'aurais bien voulu éviter d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Surtout aujourd'hui.

« - Journée pourrie, c'est tout. »

« - Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? »

_« - Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?_ » ahah… Akito-san m'a dit exactement la même phrase hier. J'ai peut-être une trop grande propension au mensonge.

« - Ne me dis pas que ça va, parce que je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Et ça fait au moins un mois que j'ai cette impression. Chaque jour, tu semble être de moins en moins… Toi-même. »

Je fixe la glace, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« - Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais tu sais, Julia et moi, on est prêt à t'aider. Même si ça veut dire pirater le compte « Hotmail » de la personne la plus influente du Japon. »

Rire jaune.

« - Désolée… Je sais que j'agis bizarrement mais… » C'est quoi cette impression ? Je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre, comme si j'allais… Pleurer.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, Dan est à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule.

**OoO**

« - C'est pas possible ! Rien n'est à ma taille ! »

Ignorant le regard plein de pitié des autres clientes, je pousse un gros soupir et va rejoindre Dan qui est à l'autre bout du magasin, au rayon « homme ». Il a les mains pleines de chemises, T-shirt, pantalons et autres bouts de tissus inidentifiables.

Le voyant en rajouter un autre sur sa pile, je tourne les talons, découragée par cette masse. Il en a pour _des heures_.

Il faut _vraiment_ que je mène une enquête au sujet de son orientation sexuelle.

Je m'assieds sur un des cubes prévu à cet effet, à l'entrée. Ces vacances en Australie vont vraiment me faire du bien. Retrouver mes amis, ma famille, les endroits que j'aime, les _personnes_ que j'aime.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça tournerait de cette manière. Je ferme les yeux, sentant la-maudite-boule-ventrale-auto-proclamée-à-forte-tendance-lacrymale grandir. Et dire que je n'ai pas pleuré depuis mes dix ans, voila que je me transforme en fontaine.

Pathétique.

… Je me lève, sentant un besoin pressant d'air libre. La chaleur et l'ambiance survoltée de ce magasin devient vraiment trop oppressante.

A l'extérieur, je m'appuie contre le mur et soupire de soulagement, avant d'examiner les environs. Je suis contre la porte d'un petit magasin.

Un petit magasin ou sont entreposés de nombreux pianos. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, je pousse la porte faisant sonner un carillon et m'engouffre à l'intérieure de la petite pièce. Une odeur agréable de calme tranquille et de vieillesse. Je m'approche du premier piano et passe ma main dessus.

Ça me manque, vraiment. Malgré mon non-talentisme aigu, la musique a toujours eu une place à part dans ma vie.

« - Vous êtes venu pour l'annonce ? »

Je sursaute, n'ayant pas entendu la personne arriver. Un vieil homme, d'une septantaine d'année se tient à ma gauche. Il est souriant, et se tient courbé, appuyé sur une canne.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une annonce, aussi, je souris d'un air gêné, ne pouvant pas trop expliquer ma présence dans la boutique.

« - Euh… Non. Mais… je pourrais essayer ce piano ? »

Un vieux « Bösendorfer », celui que j'ai tout de suite repéré. Visiblement, c'est une boutique qui vend des pianos d'occasion.

Je me demande combien il vaut.

« - Ils ne sont pas à vendre ! » S'exclame celui que je pensais être vendeur. « Mais vous pouvez quand même l'essayer si le cœur vous en dit ! »

Je souris faiblement et m'assied devant. Le premier morceau qui me vient à l'esprit est une nocturne de Chopin que j'avais apprise il y a deux ans. Une pièce mélancolique qu'il avait composée lorsqu'une de ses amantes l'avait quitté.

Mes doigts parcourent les notes, se guidant eux-mêmes. Je ne pensais pas m'en souvenir aussi bien.

« - C'est dééécidé ! Tu vaas m'accompagneeeer pour mon exaamen ! »

Je m'arrête, et me retourne incrédule. Devant moi, une jeune femme qui doit avoir un peu près mon âge a l'index pointé sur ma tête. Beuh. Elle est super belle. De quoi rendre jalouse n'importe quelle autre fille.

« - Grand Père ! S'exclame-elle. C'est la nouvellle employééée ? »

Le vieil homme sourit et s'approche de la jeune arrivante.

« - Non, mais j'envisage de lui demander… ! »

« - Tu doiiis ! Elle se tourne vers moi. Saluuut ! Moi c'est Kimi ! Et voila mon grand père, Satoshi Tôdo ! Je cherchais justement quelqu'un qui pourrait m'accompagner c'est parfait ! Et mon grand-père a besoin d'une assistante ! Tu tombes à pic ! »

« - Euh, désolée, je réponds. Je ne pense pas avoir les qualités requises pour… »

« - Il n'y a besoin de rien ! C'est très simple tu n'aurais qu'à dépoussiérer les pianos ! Je suis accordeur. Tu es d'accord ? »

Grand-père et petite fille me font un penser à des velociraptors qui, une fois leur proie ferrée ne la lâchent pas avant de l'avoir réduite en pièce. Un cul de sac. Je me suis fourrée dans une autre situation impossible…

« - Je suis déjà engagée quelque part… »

« - Et a quelle heure tu finis ?

« - Cinq heures du soir. »

« - Alors tu commenceras à cinq heures et demie ! » reprend le vieillard aussi joyeusement que s'il venait de m'annoncer que j'étais la grande gagnante du loto national.

« - Et à six heures et demie tu viendras à mon lycée, il est pas loin, se reprend-elle en voyant ma tête. Et on répétera mon morceau. C'est d'accord ? »

J'avais justement besoin d'un travail mais… Une offre aussi soudaine me paraît un peu… Trop… providentielle.

« - Pour le travail, c'est d'accord. Merci infiniment. Mais pour ton morceau, sérieusement je n'ai pas le niveau. »

Elle prend une mine boudeuse :

« - Tu n'as pas le chooiiix ! Alors, tu commences quand, lundi ?»

Je souris d'un air gêné en répondant :

« - Je pars deux semaines en Australie... »

« - Ah ! Je me disais que tu n'étais pas du coin. Reprend Tôdo-san (Euh, par « du coin » il entend réellement tout le Japon ?!) Tu pourras commencer le… (Il consulte le calendrier affiché sur le mur derrière le comptoir.) 24 octobre c'est d'accord ? »

J'hoche la tête, encore complètement dépassée par les événements.

« - Super ! reprend Kimi, je viendrai te chercher à six heures et demie pour te montrer où est mon lycée, j'ai une réunion du conseil des élèves, mais je pourrai m'arranger avec Yun-yun ! »

Et ni une ni deux, elle disparaît dans l'arrière boutique.

« - Je dois aussi y aller, encore merci, à bientôt ! » conclue-je en m'inclinant.

Je ne sais pas encore si je suis incroyablement chanceuse, ou si c'est la chose la plus désastreuse qui ne m'est jamais arrivée.

**oOo**

« - T'ETAIS OU ESPECE DE SOMBRE IDIOTE ?! »

Dan, comme d'habitude, l'air passablement énervé.

« - J'ai trouvé un job. »

« - ET TU CROIS QUE… Super ! Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Toute trace d'irritation a disparue. Ce mec est le type le plus inconstant que j'ai jamais rencontré.

« - Nettoyer des pianos »

La grimace qu'il fait m'indique d'une manière certaine qu'il se retient de rire. J'y crois pas. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'à part nettoyer, je ne fais plus grand-chose de ma vie…Je n'avais pas vraiment cette ambition en étant petite ahah. Ironie du sort… !

« - Bon. Déclare-il après qu'il ait réussi à ne pas laisser transparaître son hilarité. On rentre, j'ai faim. »

J'opine, me réjouissant de retrouver mon lit.

**OoO**

J'ouvre la porte de la maison de Sayato, et entre dans le vestibule. J'veux pas dire, mais franchement cette petite escapade m'a remonté le moral.

Et savoir que j'ai trouvé un travail…, minute, minute. J'ai même pas signé de contrat… Hum. C'est louche. Mais peu importe ! J'ai un travail !  
J'enlève mes chaussures et entre dans le corridor. Soudain, j'entends une voix venant de la salle à manger. Sur la pointe des pieds (discrétion avant tout…) je m'approche lentement. Cette voix que j'entends, c'est celle de Takana-san. J'en suis sûre.

« - Nous allons probablement devoir avancer la date du mariage, Sayato-San. Akito-san était très malade aujourd'hui, et il serait regrettable qu'il ne puisse pas fournir d'héritier avant de… »

Elle baisse la voix, rendant le reste de la conversation inaudible pour moi. Mais je viens d'apprendre deux choses extrêmement intéressantes. Sayato va se MARIER avec Akito-san ! Over-trash. Rien d'autre à dire. Elle a quel âge ? dix-sept ? dix-huit ? Et lui vingt-deux ? Y'à vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond dans cette famille.

Et deuxièmement : s'il y a **une** personne qui connaît son adresse mail, c'est bien elle. En tant que futurs époux, ils doivent passer des heures à s'envoyer des trucs niais.

Vingt secondes plus tard, je pousse la porte de sa chambre et m'approche de son ordinateur portable. Je prie pour qu'il soit allumé, ne connaissant malheureusement pas son mot de passe.

YES !

Je m'assois devant, et tape le plus rapidement possible l'adresse de son hébergeur mail. Je souris, extatique. Elle a mémorisé ses informations. Ni une, ni deux, je me connecte.

Une petite recherche dans ses contacts me donne l'adresse du chef de la famille soma.

Je l'envoie immédiatement par sms à Dan, qui m'en renvoie un, deux secondes plus tard.

Il aura piraté son compte quand je serai rentrée d'Australie. Je peux partir tranquille.

_**ooOooOooOoo**_

**Prochain chapitre : Australie avec une Lucy plus en forme que jamais, et des découvertes intéressantes… ahaha !**

(1) Au japon, appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille sans suffixe de politesse est considéré comme une insulte !

(2) QUOI ?! Vous ne connaissez pas ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Gremlin ? Mon DIEU ! Bref, ces charmantes bestioles ont la particularité de fondre (tel des limaces sous le sel) à la lumière.

**Merci à tous d'avoir tout lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires même si vous affreusement décus ! XD MERCI MERCI MERCIII! XD (je suis le contraire de Ritsu, lui il s'excuse moi je remercie! XD)  
**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Pandora-chan :** Oulaaa brevet-blanc, je vois XD Pas de chance, je compatis ! XD Akito ? sympa dans le manga ? XD ouais c'est vrai. Mais seulement à partir du tome quoi.. 21 ? XD Attend de voir le chapitre 21 et tu pourras comparer ! non mais ho ! XD Et ouais, elle n'est pas vraiment chanceuse. En fait, elle est surtout très pessimiste. XD Elle pourrait voir les choses autrement : « WOUHOU JE BOSSE POUR UN CANON ! UN DE MES AMIS EST SUPER COOL ! J'APPREND UNE LANGUE SYMPA ! XD » maaais nan ! XD que veux-tu !Je viens de Suisse ! De Lausanne pour être plus précise, donc tu vois, je suis assez loin du système français ! Mais y'a quand même quelques similitudes!Merci pour la review, et désolée pour le temps de publication… ! XD mais voila hein ! XDje fais c'que je peux avec ce que j'ai! XD


	6. Holidays

_**Disclaimer: **_**Les personnages et les lieux de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas ! Par contre, Lucy, et tous ses amis sont à moi ! Euh petite exception… ****Adam ne m'appartient absolument pas, c'est ma bêta-lecteur (**_**allezhopunptitverredesake)**_** qui me le prête… Il y a eu bien des arrangements et des compromis ! En tout cas, du point de vue du caractère il ne ressemble pas du tout au caractère du Adam de la fic : « **_**l'infirmerie pendant les cours**_** » qui est sa fic d'origine ! (D'ailleurs je la conseille à toutes les fanes des Tom/Harry !)! Et pour l'avoir – le personnage, donc- ****j'ai du… remplir une petite condition dont je reparlerai à la fin du chapitre ! XD**

_**Rating: **_**T**_**,**_** De nombreuses insultes et des sous-entendus plus ou moins louches ! Mais rien de trop traumatisant, je crois… XD **

_**Avertissement:**_** J'ai une bêta donc si vous voulez jeter des tomates à cause des fautes d'orthographe, c'est ELLE la responsable ! Cela dit, Merci allezhopunptitverredesake, merci ! (Quel pseudo horrible à taper…) **

**Je mets les clefs de compréhension au début ! **

(1).** L'Australie a deux saisons… Mais j'en sais pas plus (Comprenez par là que si ça ce trouve, j'dis n'impooooorte quoi ! XD) bref, d'après ce que j'ai compris il y a une saison sèche et une saison pluvieuse !**

(2).** Tom Booker du livre « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux. » dans l'histoire, c'est un homme capable de « comprendre » les chevaux (il ne peut pas leur parler hein ! Mais vous voyez l'truc !) Il existe des gens comme ça, mais en général ce sont des éthologues ! **

(3)** La fameuse ville de Twilight ou habite la famille Cullen (si vous saviez comme j'aime ni ces films ni ces livres…) Il n'y a quasiment jamais de soleil… !**

(4)**. Noel Gallagher, leader du groupe Oasis.**

**Les séries auxquelles Lucy fai****t allusion alias : « Gossip Girl » et « How I met Your Mother » sont des séries américaines que je ne saurais trop vous conseiller !**

**Last but not least : ****Merci, merci**** pour vos review ! A chaque fois, ça illumine ma journée ! (C'est pas une blague héhé) !  
**

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas !**

**ENCORE MERCI, ET DESOLEE POUR CE CHAPITRE !**

* * *

**"Une idée fixe aboutit à la folie ou à l'héroïsme."**

** Victor Hugo  
**

(allez, essayez de trouver le rapport...)

**OoO**

« Et après, il a pris ma jambe, mais Alice, Pete et moi on était plus nombreux alors on a réussi à le maîtriser et… »

J'acquiesce distraitement, tout en remettant ma casquette en place d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à tenir les rênes de mon cheval. Depuis que je suis rentrée, soit depuis deux jours, j'ai droit à l'intégrale de la vie de mon petit frère.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait se passer autant de trucs _pas intéressants_ en trois mois.

Enfin bon. Mon premier problème n'est définitivement pas d'écouter un discours complètement futile… en fait, il réside surtout dans l'horrible, la ténébreuse, la sinistre… J'ai nommé : la chaleur ! Je vous jure, c'est insupportable ! Quand je suis partie de Tokyo, j'avais une veste (chaude) un jeans, des baskets et je me sentais tout à fait à l'aise : ni trop chaud, ni trop froid ! Mais là, en débardeur, short et basket j'ai juste de furieuses envies exhibitionnistes. (C'est-à-dire : me foutre à poil pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un poulet dans un four !)

Mais je n'y céderai pas. Non. Je ne tiens pas à me faire interner parce que mon petit frère aura raconté que je me suis déshabillée en plein jour.

Olala…Et dire qu'on est qu'au début de la saison sèche (1), heureusement que je ne suis pas là quand on sera en pleine canicule ! … Enfin… A bien y réfléchir, je préfère mourir de chaud plutôt que de mourir torturée par une famille complètement cinglée.

De l'eau. voilààà ce qu'il me faut. Au lieu de me plaindre, je ferais mieux d'agir. Sinon, tout ce que je risque, c'est une insolation et une mort stupide en plein milieu d'une route déserte. Enfin bon, j'adore ça, me lamenter. Je suis une geigneuse professionnelle ahaha, dommage que ça n'existe pas comme travail, je serais absolument certaine de devenir hyper riche. Je fouille donc dans la sacoche accrochée à la selle afin de trouver ma bouteille d'eau, alors que Nath reprend :

« - Et comme c'était midi, on est allé à la cantine et tu sais ce qu'on a mangé ? »

Comment il peut se souvenir d'un plat qu'il a mangé y'a plus d'un mois ?! Ce gamin est un trésor de mystère. L'eau est trop chaude et dégoutante, il y a un arrière goût de sel. Et de sable. J'étais sûre de bien avoir refermé le bouchon pourtant. Peuh. Ça achève ma patience « d'écoute de speech ennuyant ».

« - Non, et je m'en fiche. Mais par contre ce qui m'intéresserait, ce serait que tu me dises pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'on aille « se promener » vers la grotte maudite! »

« Se promener ». Oui, avec guillemet. Parce qu'officiellement, Nath et moi, nous sommes en pleine mission parentale. On est en train de vérifier les clôtures des enclos des moutons vu que certains de ces cretins d'ovidés s'amusent à se perdre si les barrières sont cassées. Et cela se finit généralement par une engueulée parentale. L'expression « agir comme un mouton » n'est pas si idiote. Il suffit qu'un mouton se plante dans un marécage boueux (et donc mortel…), pour que les quatre-vingt autres l'imitent.

Et mieux vaut éviter ça, parce que c'est vraiment pas cool. Pour les moutons, comme pour nous. Pour eux, parce qu'ils se font crever les yeux par des corbeaux et qu'on est obligés de les laisser clamser là, (les balles sont trop chères pour le nombre de moutons…) et pour nous parce que… Parce que c'est démoralisant. Et que ce sont des êtres vivants. Et qu'ils coûtent cher. Bref, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir quoi.

En théorie.

Nath, vexé de constater mon non-intérêt visible pour son « captivant » récit, essaye de me lancer un coup de pied... (Ce cretin est malade. Je suis à cheval bon sang ! S'il le touche je suis bonne pour me retrouver par terre !) Je l'évite avec une adresse absolument phénoménale telle une artiste de cirque dont la spécialité serait la voltige équestre… (D'accord, je suis en train de romancer d'une manière scandaleuse cette partie, mais il faut bien un peu d'action) et je lance X au trot d'une manière extrêmement classe (parenthèse n°1 : même remarque qu'avant) (parenthèse n°2 : Je sais, j'ai un don pour nommer les animaux… Vous pouvez me le dire…).

S'il faut vraiment aller vers cet endroit…ténébreux, (des crabes en plein continent je vous dis !) mieux vaut être rapide. Comme ça, on aura plus vite fini et on pourra quand même remplir un minimum notre tâche.

« - Il faut que tu voies quelque chose ! Ah au fait, dit-il l'air de rien, Alice elle m'a dit que Jade lui avait dit que t'avais rencontré quelqu'un ! »

Il a un air sournois. Mauvais signe.

« - Rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu sais, Nath, j'ai rencontré plein de monde, on dirait pas, mais le Japon c'est assez grand… »

Il me regarde d'un air hautain… Oui et d'ailleurs c'est assez marrant parce qu'il est plus petit que moi, et que donc, par définition, il ne peut pas me regarder de haut. Surtout que son poney est ridiculement petit. Histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas mal au cas où un accident se produirait. Haha.

Cela dit, il arrive quand même à m'exaspérer. Avoir un comportement pareil à huit ans, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça sera quand il en aura quinze ! Il sera probablement le prototype même du gamin qui n'a jamais manqué de rien, et en plus de ça, il risque d'être connu pour ses talents au violoncelle, puisque le directeur du conservatoire de Sidney rogne sur ses progrès depuis quelques mois. Additionnez toutes les données et vous obtenez le résultat : « gamin pourri gâté assuré ».

« - Je parlais pas de ça, il reprend d'un air suffisant. Mais tu sais… un amouuureuux. »

Ok. Je vais tuer Jade. Lui faire bouffer ses trippes pour avoir raconté n'importe quoi à sa petite sœur. C'était évident qu'elle allait en parler à mon frère qui…

…Oh mon dieu.

« - Naaaath ? »

Il se retourne et m'offre le sourire le plus angélique qu'il est capable de faire. Genre, «je suis l'innocence incarnée et je n'ai absolument rien fait qui débouche sur une course poursuite impliquant toi, moi et des envies de fratricide. »

Avec un sourire pareil, je vous assure qu'on lui donnerait père, mère et code de la carte bancaire les yeux _fermés_.

« - Tu n'as quand même pas fait part aux _parents_ de tes _suppositions…_ »

Son sourire devient un peu plus large :

« - JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Il me semblait bien que ma mère avait une attitude bizarre ces deux derniers jours : essayer d'être seule avec moi dans une pièce et me faire de longs discours sur la confiance mère/fille, par exemple. Ou alors me prendre à part et me dire que je peux absolument _tout_ lui raconter, après tout, je suis quasiment une adulte et il est normal qu'à mon âge, je fasse quelques expériences… (Non, je n'ai absolument pas envie de savoir à quoi elle fait allusion par « expériences ».)

Et mon père qui tenait tant à m'aider à défaire mes valises ! Il s'attendait à trouver quel genre de choses douteuses ?

Mouais. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui est passé dans la tête de mister-surprotecteur. Je vous assure que s'il existait un club pour les « papa-poule », mon père pourrait en être le président tellement il peut être envahissant.

J'aurais dû me douter que tout était de la faute de ce sale petit imbécile !

« - Tu sais lulu… »

« - Ne m'appelle PAS COMME CA ! » (Existe-il un surnom plus moche que « lulu » ?)

« - tu peux tout me dire, après tout, je suis ton frère ! »

Mais à huit ans moi, j'avais à peine notion de ce genre de choses ! Ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve !! Surtout qu'il joue la carte de la maturité, genre, c'est moi l'aînée ici, il a pas intérêt à essayer de marcher sur mes plates-bandes !

Raaaah, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'ENERVE ! Héhé, moi ? D'une nature peu encline à la patience et à la « zenitude » ? Jamaaais !

« - Tout te dire ? Pour que tu fasses un rapport détaillé à maman, papa, tes amis et …les voisins ? »

« - Donc, ça veut dire qu'il y a bien quelque chose ! (_**MAIS !?**_) Et de toute façon maman ne veut plus que je parle aux voisins depuis qu'ils m'ont raconté un truc à propos d'une malédiction vaudou… »

Son air malicieux me donne littéralement des envies de meurtres. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il m'a pris quand j'ai accepté de venir me promener avec ce crétin ambulant. Je savais que j'allais finir par m'énerver. Mon côté masochiste, je présume.

Réflexion faite, j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il y avait, au moment il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner, comme des ondes maléfiques venant de ma mère. Cette aura ténébreuse voulait dire quelque chose comme « refuse et tu auras affaire à moi. » Tout s'explique. Ahhh, ça fait du bien de se savoir en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales !

« - Je te dis qu'il n'y a absolument … …Une malédiction vaudou ? Trop cool ! C'est Maklusky qui ta dit ça ?»

Ah, finalement cette conversation ne sera peut pas aussi stérile que ce qu'elle était destiné à être. Une malédiction vaudou. Je me demande ce que cette vieille folle à bien pu raconter à mon petit frère.

« - Oui c'est elle ! S'exclame-il gaiement, mais maman était super en colère qu'elle me parle de ça… »

Hum. Il n'y a pas que mon père qui soit surprotecteur en fait. Je me souviens que ma mère a tenu très longtemps à m'accompagner à la rentrée. Mais bon, à huit ans, on a plus peur de soi-disant malédictions… !

« - Elle a peur que tu fasses des cauchemars ou quoi ? »

Il prend un air songeur et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Grosse baffe du destin, plus tard, il tournera une pub « l'Oréal ». Ahah, …je ne sais pas si je dois réellement en être fière en fait.

« - Ou alors… Elle croit vraiment qu'il y a un esprit vengeur dans la maison! »

« - Nath, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais stupide ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes devant la grotte maudite. Grotte maudite qui se trouve creusée dans une immense colline.

Le paysage est sinistre, pas de verdure, pas d'arbres, rien. Comme partout en fait. L'herbe a déjà commencé à sécher et les immenses pleines sont bien engagée pour arborer leurs célèbres couleurs brunes. Bon à ce stade là, j'entreprends très sérieusement de flipper. Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais franchement… Passez dix minutes dans un endroit sombre avec des claquements de pinces, et vous aurez compris de quoi je parle ! Non mais quelle horreur… !. Surtout que les chevaux sont en train d'agir d'une manière bizarre. J'entends, ils piaffent et ils donnent des coups de pieds dans le sol. Pas besoin de s'appeler Tom Booker (2) Pour savoir qu'ils sont nerveux !

Les animaux ressentent les ondes et tous ces trucs surnaturels j'vous dis !

Une seconde après avoir attaché nos très heureux moyens de transport, mon frère commence à gravir les premiers cailloux qui mènent à la caverne et se retourne :

« - C'est devant l'entrée vient ! »

Je le suis à contrecœur, parce que vous savez, en tant qu'aînée, j'ai quand même de lourdes responsabilités qui consistent par exemple en : **A.** Toujours rester digne, **B**. Toujours avoir une part de mystère, **C**. Toujours avoir le dernier mot, **D**. Toujours être la plus courageuse. Je vous épargne les vingt-deux autres lettres de l'alphabet, d'une part parce qu'elles sortent du contexte et d'autre part (qui est d'ailleurs la plus importante) parce que je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Une chose après l'autre. Non mais ho.

Ok, je ne fait peut-être pas mon job vraiment bien. Surtout quand je me mets à hurler devant une araignée. Mais là, ce n'est qu'une grotte. Et ici, les araignées sont vraiment grosses. Beuaaah, rien à voir avec les ridicules petites choses que j'ai occasionnellement croisées au Japon. Tsss. C'est comme comparer un chat et un tigre.

Je stresse comme une dingue. Une grotte, avec des crabes.

« - Regarde ça ! »

Il semble hyper fier, l'imbécile. Mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est…c'est… rien.

« - T'es complètement idiot ou quoi ? Tu comptais me montrer un rocher ? Waw, heureusement que t'es là ! Sans toi je n'en aurais jamais vu ! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on a perdu une heure pour rien ?! »

« - De nous deux c'est toi la plus stupide d'abord ! réplique-il en me tirant la langue. Tu vois pas ça ? »

Il me montre un endroit précis du rocher. Je m'avance, toujours sceptique. Ah, effectivement il y a quelque chose de gravé. Des kanji, si on en croit ma longue expérience en culture japonaise (hum, hum.)

« - Magnifique. On s'en va ? »

Il me regarde d'un air blasé, genre : « ma pauvre sœur même pas capable d'admirer les merveilles de la nature… » Et se prépare à redescendre. Je commence à le soupçonner d'avoir organisé cette balade rien que pour me tirer les vers du nez à propos de mon « soi-disant » petit-ami. Jade, si je te chope, tu es mal.

…

Clak.

Ok. Soit je deviens complètement folle, soit je viens d'entendre les pinces d'un crabe. Entre nous, je préférerais la deuxième option.

« - Nath ? »

Il se retourne.

« - T'as entendu ? »

« - Entendu quoi ? »

Et voilà que ça recommence. Deux, puis trois, puis vingt… des claquements de pinces de crabes par centaines !

« - Mais putain, t'entends pas ?! »

« - Excuse-moi d'être sain d'esprit Lucy… » Mais son visage trahit une sorte d'inquiétude. Il a peur de ce que je lui ai raconté à propos de la grotte, (il faut quand même préciser que j'ai un peu exagéré les faits quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il m'est arrivé…Et oui, le déluge de flammes venues probablement d'un dragon n'était que pure invention…) Ou alors, il a peur de moi, sa sœur dont le défunt esprit vient de s'envoler vers des lendemains meilleurs ?

« - On se BARRE ! » je crie en dévalant la pente tel un bouquetin.

Ouais. **D**, être la plus courageuse, c'est complètement loupé.

OoO

« Bon appétit ! »

Midi, l'heure du crime. Surtout quand il y a à la même table, Nath et ma grand-mère. Les deux personnes qui ont décidé de ruiner ma vie et d'en faire un Enfer terrestre. Rien que de penser à ce couple de blonds parfaits qui passent leur existence à me faire regretter ma naissance en faisant tout pour m'humilier, me rabaisser et me mettre dans des situations horribles, ça me donne envie de pleurer d'une manière hystérique.

Hum. Peut-être que je pourrais inclure Akito-san à la liste.

J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il rencontrait ma grand-mère. Ils me pousseraient au suicide en trois jours. Ma grand-mère à coup de « sourcils-parfaitement-épilés hautains » _with_ en bonus « regard hautain rempli de pitié pour le misérable être que je suis », et Akito avec… Euh… Tout ce qu'il fait habituellement. Inutile de faire une liste.

Peuh.

« - Alors, quand est-ce qu'elle est rentrée ? »

C'est une de ses manies, à la vieille. (Rooh pardon, à ma _chère grand-mère que j'aime_.) Elle ne m'adresse jamais directement la parole. Je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait.  
Héhé. En fait, je suis la réincarnation d'Harry Potter. Et dans le rôle de Pétunia Dursley, y'à ma grand-mère.

Ahah, pas mal, pas mal. Ça me donne un peu de courage pour affronter tout ça. Je suis une héroïne cachée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Voldemort… Et à lui botter les fesses, propre en ordre. AH AH AH ! J'épouserai Ginny-version-homme ! Quel rêve grandiose !

« - Il y a deux jours. »

Je viens de penser à un truc. Harry est carrément plus courageux que moi. Je pense que si j'apprenais que le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps a l'intention de me réduire en charpie, je me terrais dans un trou et je pleurerais. Ou alors… Non. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

Bref pour en revenir à l'intervention hautement respectueuse de ma grand-mère, je dois avouer que tout comme moi, mes parents ont abandonné. Ils n'essayent même plus de réparer les pots cassés, (d'ailleurs je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont ils se sont cassé, ces pots, puisque de mémoire d'Homme je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Enfin… Rien qui concerne ma grand-mère.)

Ma mère me tends le saladier me dit, de sa voix la plus amicale:

« - Tu vas voir Jade aujourd'hui ? »

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. On fait une monstre fête dans trois jours, il faut absolument que je soie en top-forme.

Et pour atteindre cet état (la top-forme) il faut un entraînement intensif qui consiste en dormir et manger pendant trois jours. (oooh quel hasard…) Tout ça me paraît être un excellent programme.

« - En parlant de tes amis, déclare mon père, j'ai croisé Adam »

« - QUOI ? »

Over-choc. Il est censé être parti aux Etats-Unis et y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est quoi ce délire ? Si j'avais su qu'il était là, j'aurais déplacé la date de mes vacances !

Mince, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il fait partie de la liste des gens qui me nuisent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ma grand-mère, Nath, Akito-san, lui et … Ah tiens, Takana-san. Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Il va falloir que je commence une liste « les gens qui me veulent du bien ». Histoire de prouver à mon égo que je n'ai pas que des ennemis.

« - Il a dit qu'il passerait te saluer bientôt, mais qu'il était occupé en ce moment. »

Moutons et compagnie, j'imagine. C'est pas difficile. Tout le monde dans le « voisinage » (quelques kilomètres entre chaque ferme quand même…) fait fermier, à des moutons des chevaux et… quelques champs. Sauf les parents d'Alan. Ce sont les médecins du village. Mais comme personne ne tombe jamais malade… Fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un moyen de gagner leur vie.

« - Ben qu'il le reste ! »

Si Adam me préfère ses moutons, TANT MIEUX ! Je ne vais en aucun cas me plaindre.

« - Lucy ! S'exclame ma mère, tu lui dois un peu plus de respect ! »

J'entends ma grand-mère maugréer un truc. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose de négatif à mon sujet. Elle qui se dit si « open-minded », un jeune homme malade comme lui, ça ne lui attire que de la sympathie. Tout le monde l'aime bien…! Je suis la seule à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment : Un monstre sans aucun sentiment, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins !

Je prends le poivre, très contrariée, et en met abondamment sur mon assiette. A ma droite, mon gamin de petit frère ricane en dévissant le bouchon du sel. S'il se croit discret…

Enfin bref. Pour me remonter le moral, j'vais aller faire du vélo cet après midi. Bonne idée. Excellent idée, même. Et après, j'irai voir les nouveaux épisodes de Gossip Girl. Ou de « How I met your Mother ». Ou alors, j'appelle Dan. Et je lui demande comment avance le plan, et en quoi il consiste exactement. Ensuite je m'occupe un moment de Stanislas-Rodolphe, et je vais au lit.

Pas bête. Je vais passer le meilleur après-midi de ma vie, et personne ne sera là pour le gâcher.

Ma grand-mère prend la parole :

« - Quand est le prochain concours de Nathan ? »

Pff. Encore un de ces stupides concours musicaux ou mon imbécile-de-petit-frère-de-huit-ans fera, comme d'habitude, mordre la poussière à des garçons deux fois plus âgés que lui.

Et selon ma grand-mère, c'est extrêmement jouissif.

Je vous dis, elle a un problème ! Ça vient peut-être de ses origines… Fille de « bonne famille ». Ouais, ça n'amène que le snobisme tout ça ! (Théorie absolument vérifiée avec la totalité de la famille Soma. (Dan n'est pas compris là dedans, il est pas vraiment de là-bas.)

Ma mère lui répond, soudainement beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Ouais, ouais… dès qu'il est question de mon petit frère, vous pouvez être sûr de voir la totalité de la maison s'allumer tel un feu de joie. Nath est un GPG (gamin pourri gâté.)

« - Elle a définitivement arrêté la musique n'est ce pas ? » reprend-elle en me désignant d'un coup de tête.

Ma mère hoche la tête en soupirant. Un échec, c'est toujours dur à avaler.

« - Tant mieux, c'était affligeant. » continue-elle en pliant sa serviette.

OoO

J'ai fait une heure de vélo, j'ai regardé trois épisodes de Gossip Girl, j'ai téléphoné à Dan qui n'a pas répondu, et là, je stresse. Les mots de ma grand-mère que j'ai essayé d'éviter toute la journée reviennent, les uns après les autres. « C'était affligeant. » Ça fait longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions : ma grand-mère a raison, je suis complètement nulle en piano.

Et dire que j'ai accepté d'aider une fille à passer un examen ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! J'ai un gros, gros problème, là. C'est du suicide ! À moins qu'elle n'essaye de mettre en valeur son jeu en prenant un accompagnement complètement nul…

Non, je ne pense pas. Le choix du « partenaire » est quelque chose d'important. Elle n'est pas assez bête pour faire une chose pareille.

Bon. Une fois rentrée, je lui explique que ce n'est plus possible, que je suis désolée mais que franchement, me prendre, moi, c'est la pire erreur qu'elle puisse faire. On se serre la main, sans rancune, et on devient les meilleures amies du monde !

Plan absolument parfait, il faut l'avouer.

**OoO**

Déjà cinq jours écoulés.

« - Gina, t'es au courant de ce qui est arrivé aux Stendian ?»

Peuh. Dans quel genre d'endroit pourri j'habite. Aucune intimité. Si jamais X trompe son mari avec Y, vous pouvez être sûr qu'en trois jours, tout le monde est au courant.

Et cinq jours plus tard, toute la ville sera informée des détails les plus sordides. Genre : « elle était en manque de sadomasochisme ». Ouais. Passionnant, je sais. Les commérages vont de bon train. Et j'en ai la preuve devant moi. La caissière de ce minable (très) petit super marché est en train de discuter avec Maklusky.

Je prends un paquet de chips au hasard, n'ayant pas très envie de rester dans cet endroit horrible. Le premier vrai supermarché est à des kilomètres. Et de toute façon, avec Joan à la fête, on aura bien assez à manger. Ce type est un acheteur compulsif. Quand il veut acheter des chaussures et qu'il hésite entre deux paires, il n'hésite pas longtemps, je vous le garanti. Parce qu'il les prend les deux.

Raaah ils ne connaissent pas la clim' ou quoi ? La seule source de fraîcheur est un ventilateur dirigé sur la caissière, qui d'ailleurs, me regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Egoïste. Elle pourrait au moins le mettre en mode « tournage rafraichissant » ! Pour que tous les clients puissent profiter de cette fraîcheur divine ! Bref, pour en revenir à Joan, le lâcher sans laisse dans un supermarché en lui disant qu'on a besoin de « plein de trucs », c'est comme lâcher un lion dans une cage de gazelle.

Hum. La comparaison n'était peut-être pas appropriée. Tout ça pour dire que personne n'a besoin que j'amène un truc. Mais c'est bon pour mon image… Ouais, ouais.

Je jette un œil à la liste. « Boisson », C'est partiiii !!

Je m'engage en direction de la partie « boisson ». En fait, quand on entre dans ce… « Magasin », on se trouve face aux rayons et à la caisse. Et tout à droite, il y a une petite pièce ou sont entassées les bouteilles. Je crois que c'est pour qu'elles restent au frais. (Y'a pas de fenêtres, c'est une pièce en béton, avec des ventilateurs….) Bref, j'entre et…je me trouve face à quelqu'un de profil (oulaaa… Très logique tout ça). Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Les humains on besoin de boire, c'est un fait avéré. Mais la personne est grande, à des cheveux noirs plus ou moins longs, à un air très contrarié, est ténébreux tel un corbeau des sombres massifs de la montagne et… Et… porte un sac en bandoulière noir, genre : je suis un homme d'affaire.

Trèèès doucement, je fais demi-tour. Il ne m'a pas remarquée, parfait. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici, alors qu'il est censé être en train d'agoniser dans son manoir, mais franchement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

J'habite probablement dans la ville la plus petite d'Australie et la plus agricole, pourquoi il est là ? (en fait, on peut même pas appeler ma ville « ville ». Si on devait s'en tenir aux faits ce serait plutôt : Ensemble de fermes dispersées, dont l'équicentre (pas mal, ce mot.) est constitué d'un restaurant au bord de la faillite, d'une épicerie dégoutante (_vous êtes ici_), d'un vétérinaire, d'un médecin et… et c'est tout. Ah, il y a une église et un cimetière aussi. Bref, Là ou je voulais en venir c'est que ce genre de rencontre pourrait se concevoir si j'habitais dans le quartier branché de Sidney ! Mais… ça n'est de toute évidence pas le cas. Et donc, conclusion, il n'a rien à faire ici.

Bref. Liste, courses. Prochain arrêt, biscuit. On prend et on dégaaaaaage !

Ni une ni deux je suis devant le bon rayon et m'arrête. Il faut que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible avant que je ne me fasse repérer. Ce qui malheureusement, semble être mon funeste destin, puisque… Il suffit qu'il se décide de sortir de la « pièce » boisson, pour me voir. Arg., ARG, ARRRRG !

J'ai gardé un souvenir très net d'un après midi passé à nettoyer du vomi. Et je crois que je préfère ne pas y repenser. Même si c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire. _Holy crap_, je suis mal. TERRRRIBLEMENT mal.

Je prends une boîte de mes biscuits préférés, c'est-à-dire, des biscuits avec du chocolat dessus (ahaha le nirvana terrestre), quand, d'une manière totalement inopinée, deux bras m'enlacent par derrière. Genre, câââââlin d'amûûûûûr.

« - AHHHHHHHRG »

…

Je déclare solennellement que ce moment sera désormais connu comme le plus grand moment de solitude de ma vie. Pour avoir osé attaquer (frapper…) Akito-san avec une boîte de biscuit au chocolat. Ce que j'aimerais quand même bien savoir, parce que je suis un minimum curieuse, c'est QU'EST-CE QU'IL ETAIT ENTRAIN DE FAIRE !? Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me pencher sur cet épineux cas qu'une voix très, très, très familière commence de me hurler dessus :

« - Mais t'es COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE ! J'ai toujours dit à Jade que t'avais un problème et qu'on devait couper les ponts, t'es cinglée, ta famille est cinglée, tes voisins sont cinglés (Maklusky est toujours en train de discuter avec la vendeuse, ce n'était peut-être pas très stratégique de l'insulter.) Ne m'approche plus jamais ! »

Petite modification. Ma chère voisine adepte des malédictions vaudou n'est plus en train de discuter avec la caissière, puisqu'elles (elle et la caissière…) nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, exactement comme si je venais de frapper quelqu'un avec une boîte de biscuit et que la victime de mon attaque s'était mise à hurler en brandissant une bouteille de vodka.

« - Euh… Alan ? »

Il se retourne et me lance le « quoi » le plus méprisant qu'il arrive à faire. Ce n'est pas très convainquant. Typiquement le genre de type qui reste amical quoi qu'il arrive. Vous pourriez lui planter un couteau dans le dos qu'il trouverait le moyen de vous pardonner.

« - Tu t'es… COUPE LES CHEVEUX ? Et t'as grandi ? Mais où est passé le rasibus que je connais ?! »

« - Ahaha ! T'as vu ça ? Mais oui Lucy, tu peux le dire sans-gêne, je deviens un homme, un vrai ! Un dur ! Euh… …oublie ce que je viens de dire… »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Maintenant qu'il a plus cette coiffure immonde venue de je ne sais quelle planète, il ressemble vraiment à… à… Bref. J'ai un peu honte de les avoir confondus, mais tout de même, la ressemblance est frappante. Même taille… Presque même visage. TEUH. Pas étonnant que j'aie été abusée.

« - Tu fais quoi sinon ? » je demande d'un air nonchalant.

« - Je prend une douche en faisant un massage à Jade. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

« - Ah ah ah. Tu pourrais arrêter d'inclure MA meilleure amie dans toutes tes phrases s'il te plaît ? Surtout s'il est question de douche.»

« - C'est peut-être TA meilleure amie, mais c'est avant tout MA copine. Et je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui ai abandonné tout mes amis pour un obscur pays lointain. »

Peuh.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, en même temps.

« - T'es vraiment con. »

Décidant d'ignorer mon insulte, il m'attrape par le bras, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Allons payer ! Et repose ton arme nucléaire, s'il te plait. »

J'imagine que par « arme nucléaire » il entend « boîte de biscuit ». Je la mets dans mon panier (pas question que je repose MON nirvana) et lui emboite le pas, avant de faire une grimace en voyant le contenu du sien. Alcool, alcool, et alcool. J'ose même pas imaginer comment va se finir cette fête.

On s'avance vers la caisse, Alan me tenant toujours fermement par le bras, et une minute et quelques regards choqués plus tard, nous sommes dehors, sous la chaleur accablante.

« - J'ai quand même une question… »

Je me tourne vers lui, toujours agitant ma main devant le visage, tel un éventail. Voila quelque chose de bien que j'aurais pu ramener. Un éventail. Il faudra absolument que j'y pense. Bref.

« - Ouais ? »

« - Tu m'as prise pour qui ? »

Un grand sourire d'imbécile collé sur le visage en prime. Yeaaaah. Super, manquait plus que ça.

« - Personne, c'est pas important. » (Je pense que lui avouer que je l'ai pris pour le chef de la famille Soma, n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.)

« - Lucy, j'ai vraiment honte de te faire du chantage. Mais si tu ne m'expliques pas _pourquoi_ tu es sortie de la pièce « boisson » à reculons avec un sourire hyper crispé avant de me frapper avec des biscuits, je me verrai dans l'obligation de révéler à Jade qu'en quatrième primaire tu m'as fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée. »

« - J'AVAIS … HUIT ANS ! »

Il sourit avec un air supérieur. (On oublie ce que j'ai dit avant, ce type est tout sauf amical. Un démon. Je ne traîne qu'avec des démons.)

« - Peut-être. Mais moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tu as essayé de piquer le mec de ta meilleure amie, Lucy. Et je ne pense pas que ça va lui plai… »

« - J'avais HUIT ANS ! »

« - Ouais, mais peut-être que… Depuis tout ce temps, tu… m'aimes toujours… ? »

« - JE TE HAIS ! »

« - Héhéhé, mais tout le monde est au courant que tu aimes les garçons aux cheveux noirs n'est ce pas ? Enfin, Adam ne correspond pas vraiment au … »

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énèèèrve !! Et il va continuer à me chercher jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue tout. C'est ça le gros problème avec les meilleurs amis, c'est qu'ils vous connaissent tellement bien qu'ils ont toutes les cartes en main pour vous pourrir la vie. Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de déclaration enflammée, c'est.... à mon grand désespoir, vrai. Mais bon, j'avais huit ans, et il m'avait impressionnée en attrapant un lézard à collerette, et quand même, il avait un an de plus, il faisait partie de la classe des « grands » ! Je me suis juste laissée abusée par ma trop grande… euh… naïveté. Et de toute façon, il ne sort avec Jade que depuis trois ans. Enfin « que ». Parce que c'est déjà ça. J'en connais pas beaucoup moi, des gens de seize et dix-huit ans qui sont ensemble depuis trois ans et continuent de se parler comme des imbéciles : _ceci est un exemple de dialogue observé entre l'individu A : Jade et l'individu B : Alan : « - Tu as acheté un nouveau parfum choupinette ? » « - Oui mon roudoudou il te plaît ? » « - Tout me plait chez toi ma lapinette » « - Etc, etc ». PS : Lucy Yekles n'est en aucun cas responsable des exagérations contenues dans ces propos. _

Bref.

« - STOP. C'est bon je t'explique. »

Il pivote dans ma direction, l'air victorieux.

« - Yesssss ! Alors ? »

« - D'abord, répond à une question très simple. (Je sens mes pommettes rougir c'est pas possible.) T'as des origines japonaises ? » (J'essaye de noyer le poisson dans l'eau, c'est un fait !)

Grand silence. Limite s'il n'a pas une goutte de sueur qui descend le long de sa tempe.

« - Lucy, vraiment. Je me pose des questions à ton sujet. Est-ce que tu es en hibernation depuis une dizaine d'année ou quoi ? »

J'imagine que c'est sarcastique.

« - Euh, non pourquoi ? »

« - Peu importe, je t'expliquerai quand on sera chez Jade. Quel est le rapport entre mes potentielles origines et tout le reste ? »

Et là, je me sens vraiment ridicule. Imaginez, vous avez couru après Brad Pitt pendant trois heures (je ne suis pas en train de comparer Brad Pitt à Akito, je compare juste leur degré de célébrité, NUANCE.) dans l'espoir d'avoir un autographe, et quand enfin vous le coincez, vous vous rendez compte que c'est… votre meilleur ami ! C'est pathétique ! Je me sens tellement … Stupide ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais regardé Akito-san en me disant : « c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Alan ? » Bon, d'accord. Quand je suis partie, Alan avait les cheveux longs, immensément longs et il avait une espèce de frange dégueulasse sur le visage. Pas idéal pour mémoriser ses traits. Et surtout, il était plus petit que moi. Et que Jade. Alors qu'Akito-san est plus grand. Allez, on va dire ça.

« - Le chef de la famille Soma. » Je maugrée en priant Quetzalcóatl pour qu'Alan n'ait pas entendu ma réponse _oh combien STU-PIDE. _

« - Akito Soma ? » Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Genre, choqué à vie.

« - Comment tu connais son nom ? »

Il me regarde avec gravité avant de dire :

« - J'ai été séparé de mon frère jumeau à la naissance…et… »

« - QUOI ? »

« - AHAHAH ».

Il éclate de rire avant de me gratifier d'un « t'es trop drôle » et de désigner sa jeep du doigt. J'imagine qu'en langage poli ce geste équivaudrait à quelque chose du genre de : « veux-tu prendre place à mes côtés dans mon carrosse ? » Mais… je ferais mieux de ne pas trop en attendre de ce pauvre Alan.

Je suis trop crédule, c'est pas possible. Et dire que j'étais prête à croire son histoire de frère jumeau ! ( En un quart de secondes, je me suis fait de ces films de malades ! risible !) Je me demande quand même ce que son « regard grave » voulait dire… Parce qu'il ne me la fera pas à moi. Son regard voulait dire quelque chose.

Il entre à son tour dans la poussiéreuse voiture et tourne le contact :

« - Lucy, sérieusement, t'étais pas au courant que la famille Soma a très longtemps possédé des terres ici ? »

C'est à mon tour d'être hyper choquée.

« - Nooooooon. »

Il s'engage à droite, en direction de la ferme de Jade. Une route droite, de plusieurs kilomètres.

« - Et que ta ferme était à eux ? »

Oh pinaise. Ma vie tourne autour de cette teerrrrrible famille. Quelle horreur. Je vais faire venir un exorciste pour purifier tout ça. Ah, et pour la malédiction vaudou, par la même occasion.

« - Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'elle est aussi luxueuse… ! »

« - Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi occidentalisée ?! J'sais pas mais une maison japonaise traditionnelle, ça ressemble pas à ça ! »

« - Entrer dans le moule. Réplique-il en haussant les épaules. Bref. Ma grand-mère à toujours prétendu avoir été… comment dire… violée par le chef de famille de l'époque, qui était venu faire je ne sais pas exactement quoi ici. »

J'hoche la tête. J'avais déjà vu la grand-mère d'Alan, une fois. Une veille femme ridée toute courbée qui semblait très taciturne.

« - Et qu'elle était tombée enceinte de lui. Personne n'a vraiment cru son histoire, Continue-il en changeant de vitesse. D'une part parce que ça ne se faisait pas, d'autre part parce que…Je ne sais pas, en fait. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont toujours cinglés (c'est fou comme il utilise souvent ce mot…). Bref, ma mère serait le fruit de tout ça, et moi, le petit fils de Toyama-sama ! »

« - Toyama-sama ce serait le père d'Akito ? »

Il secoue la tête, en signe de négation.

« - C'est Akira-sama le père d'Akito. En fait, si ma grand-mère a vraiment dit la vérité, c'est mon petit cousin. Une génération en dessous quoi. C'est incroyable. J'avais jamais vraiment accordé d'importance à ce qu'elle disait, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi surpris.»

« - Mais, il est déjà vieux Akito, enfin, pour dire qu'il est une génération en dessous de toi, ils se reproduisent vite entre eux ! »

Ça me fait penser qu'il est déjà quasiment marié à Sayato… Vraiment bizarre.

« - En fait, reprend Alan, d'après ce que j'ai compris il y aurait une maladie génétique dans cette branche de la famille… »

« - Hein ? »

A part vomir des litres, je ne vois pas trop qu'est ce qui cloche dans l'état de santé de ce type.

« - Une sorte de mucoviscidose ou un truc de ce genre là. Aucun des chefs de famille ne vit plus de vingt-cinq ans. C'est peut-être le stress cela dit ! »

Over-méga-gros-choc de la journée. Ouais, celui là est définitivement le plus… violent. Akito-san… Est réellement… Malade ?!

OoO

« - LUCY !!!!!!!!!!!! »

A peine arrivée chez Jade, et me voila le centre d'attention. Joan, Eva, Alan et mon hôte ont tous l'air super content de me voir. Et Alan, cet imbécile, fait comme si je ne venais pas de passer trente minutes avec lui dans sa voiture. Bref, tout ça me fait quand même vraiment du bien. Savoir que j'ai des vrais amis…

« - Alors c'est comment ? » S'exclame Jade en me serrant toujours contre elle, tel un … Non, pas de comparaison. Héhé.

« - Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? » Demande Alan en lorgnant vers mon sac à main d'un air très intéressé.

« - C'est vrai que tu sors avec un anglais ? »

« - Les japonaises elles sont aussi canons que dans les films ? »

« - C'est pas trop dur ? »

« - Y paraît que… »

« - STOP ! » Je m'exclame en les repoussant. Il y a beaucoup trop de truc à nier pour que je les laisse me poser autant de questions par secondes.

« - Alors… Je vais prendre les questions les unes après les autres d'accord ? bon…C'est franchement moyen. Très loin du pays génial que je m'étais imaginé. (Enfin j'dis ça, mais je n'ai pas vu grand-chose héhé) Oui, je vous ai ramené quelque chose, NON JE NE SORS PAS AVEC UN ANGLAIS, et je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta question, Joan. »

Ils ont les quatre un sourire malveillant. Limitent s'ils ne se frottent pas les mains genre « bonne affaire, bonne affaire. » Alan prend la parole :

« - Moi je trouve que tu nies cette histoire d'anglais avec un peu trop de force pour qu'on te croie. »

Sourire crispé de ma part. Ils se sont monté là tête d'une manière que je n'aurais pas crue possible. Il me faut une échappatoire, et vite.

« - Euh, désolée de vous décevoir, mais Dan est gay. »

Je m'excuse mentalement pour Dan, qui me hurlerait dessus s'il apprenait que je lance des rumeurs à son sujet à plus de mille kilomètres de là ou il réside. Mais il n'est pas obligé d'apprendre ça. Et de toute façon il l'a bien mérité parce qu'après tout il est responsable de… De… Peu importe.

Eva reprend :

« - C'est drôle, mais tu nous a sortit exactement la même chose avec Adam, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec, alors, ça ne marche plus. En fait, à chaque fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un et que tu n'as pas envie qu'on le sache, tu dis qu'il est gay…»

J'avais com-plè-tement oubliée cette histoire, et c'est mauvais, mauvais. Hum. Je regarde à droite et à gauche essayant de trouver de l'inspiration dans les plantes vertes savamment arrangées autours des canapés, mais malheureusement, en admettant qu'elles aient décidé de m'aider, je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre le langage : « secouage de branches. » Je jette un regard implorant à Jade, qui semble entrevoir ma détresse.

« - Ouais bon c'est bon. (Ils se taisent tous.) De toute façon, si j'en crois Adam, ils seront de nouveau ensemble d'ici quelques jours. »

« - QUOI ?! »

Joan ricane et reprend :

« - Mais oui ! Et d'ailleurs il n'a pas parlé d'une certaine chose qu'il allait faire avant que tu ne repartes ? »

Regards démoniaques le retour. Je ne sais pas ce que ce crétin est allé leur raconter, mais connaissant son égo surdimensionné ça doit être quelque chose qui va me faire hurler. Je regarde d'ailleurs avec méfiance Alan s'avancer : ça n'annonce rien de bon. Il se penche vers moi en attrapant mon épaule et déclare, en dosant chacune de ses paroles, jubilant d'avance du fait qu'elles allaient me faire réagir au quart de tour.

« - A propos d'une fleur à… arracher, tu vois de quoi je parle n'est ce pas ?» déclare-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« - QUOOUUUUUA ?! »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre la métaphore graveleuse plus ou moins subtile. Et Alan a parfaitement réussi son coup, je n'ai qu'une idée : c'est détruire la tête de cet imbécile d'albinos qui s'imagine n'importe quoi ! Comme si j'allais… ARGHHH !!!

« - En fait, déclare Jade, tout ça pour te dire de faire attention s'il essaye d'entrer dans ta chambre ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Jade, je distribue mes cadeaux. Alan regarde d'ailleurs le sien avec circonspection :

« - Des préservatifs ? C'est très gentil Lucy, mais tu sais, Jade est passée à la pilule. »

« - QUOI ? »

Maismaismaismais à SEIZE ANS ?  
Le couple éclate de rire, et le sosie du terrible-insupportable-et-lointain-chef-de-famille achève de me vexer en me qualifiant de « trop drôle ». En plus de ça, je ne sais pas si il a dit la vérité ou pas. Pas que ça m'intéresse spécialement mais… Quand même. Y'a plus de jeunesse.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Commence Eva en regardant son cadeau : une barre chocolatée. J'ai la bizarre impression que tu t'es grouillée de vider un distributeur automatique dans l'aéroport. »

Oups. Manœuvre peut-être pas si discrète que ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas ma faute : je suis fauchée et j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de fournir des cadeaux à ces pourris-gâtés ! Jade ouvre le sachet de bonbon que je lui ai offert et elle en enfourne un tout en ajoutant :

« - Moi, ça m'inquiète. (Joan hoche la tête) Le dernier mail que j'ai reçu de toi tenait en trois lignes et ressemblait à un truc genre : « je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer… ». Et après, silence radio. »

« - Ouais mais ça, c'est parce qu'une sale garce à pêté mon ordinateur. »

« - T'avais qu'à demander à tes parents de l'argent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'expliques pas tout à tes vieux pour qu'ils puissent payer ta dette et te faire rentrer ici. »

Jade et Alan se lance un coup d'œil appuyé. Voila exactement la raison pour laquelle j'avais envie de partir de cet endroit (avec le lycée, bien sûr). Finalement, Eva, Joan, Alan, Jade et moi, on est tous des GPG (gamins pourris gâtés) on a envie d'une chose, pas d'problème, on l'a ! Pour être honnête, pas un de nous ne fait partie des agriculteurs australiens qui ont du mal à boucler leur fin de mois. On vit dans des fermes immense, on ne fait que de « menus travaux », qui ne sont d'ailleurs là que pour donner bonne conscience à nos parents (typiquement ce qu'on a fait avec mon frère il y a cinq jours, vous pouvez être sûr que des employés iront re-vérifier les clôtures après notre passage, le but ce n'est pas que nous fassions du « bon travail », c'est qu'ils puissent dire : « ouui, nos enfants nous aident à la ferme ! »). En parlant de notre liberté abusive, Eva a eu la lubie de vouloir partir à Sidney dans quelques jours pour aller faire du shopping et aller à la plage. Pas de problèmes, on a tous notre chambre à l'hôtel réservé, nos parents nous l'offrent sans aucun problème. Et peu importe si c'est un cinq étoile, et qu'une nuit là-bas coûte plus cher que ce que certaines personnes gagnent par mois.

En fait j'avais besoin… J'ai besoin d'indépendance. Alors même si oui ce serait tellement plus facile de dire : « Papaaaaaaa ? J'ai fait une bêêêêêtisssseee ». Et de pouvoir me barrer de cette famille de fou, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule. En plus, ça les décevrait tellement de savoir que je suis incapable de partir sans causer mille et une catastrophes… ! Les decevoir… .Je l'ai déjà tellement fait, il est hors de question que je remette ça.

« - Mon côté maso ! »

Ils éclatent tous de rire, sauf Jade et Alan, les seuls qui savant ce que je pense réellement _de tout ça_.

oOo

« - He Lucy, ça va ? »

Je lève la tête et essaye de faire un sourire convainquant à Jade qui est, bras croisée, devant moi.

« - Tip top ! Je réponds en levant le pouce. Si jamais, je reprends, le vomis là (je désigne un endroit un peu à côté des escaliers sur lesquels je suis assise) n'est pas à moi, c'est Jo.. »

« - Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de ton état actuel, parce que de tout évidence, t'as trop bu. Alors je vais en profiter pour te tirer les vers du nez. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Même si effectivement j'ai trop bu, j'arrive à comprendre de quoi elle parle. Japon, problèmes, etc.

« - ça va. C'est pas facile tout les jours mais… J'ai trouvé du travail et je sais que je peux compter sur Dan alors… »

« - Euh… Lucy, tu pleures. »

« - Je saaaaais » Et ni une ni deux, je finis dans les bras dans ma meilleure amie qui me tape le dos amicalement. Note mentale : Stop alcool.

**OoO**

Déjà DIX jours écoulés ! Dans cinq jours je repars dans l'enfer sur terre ! Enfin bon, maintenant que Jade et Alan m'ont fait leur stage de « remontage de moral », je dois dire que je me sens « d'attaque ». AHAHAH ! Bon. La question actuelle parce qu'une récente étude à prouvé qu'il y avait toujours une question actuelle, c'est : Vais-je en direction de la grotte maudite, tout en sachant que je n'arriverai jamais à rouler jusque là-bas et qu'en plus je n'en ai aucune envie, ou… En direction de la maison des médecins… Hum. Deuxième solution. Je remonte donc sur ma selle et commence à pédaler vigoureusement. J'avais juste besoin de quitter ma maison, puisque ma grand-mère y est, et un tour en vélo m'a l'air d'être le meilleur des alibis.

Mais je n'ai pas fait vingt mètres qu'une voiture bleue de type « sport » sort d'un des fourrés qui se trouvent à ma droite. Je ne connais qu'une personne dans mon « village » qui ait une voiture bleue type sport et qui la conduise. Tout le monde a des jeeps sauf…

Demi-tour. Pédale. Pédale. Vite, vite, vite. Je préfère encore la présence de ma grand-mère à celle de…

Le bruit d'une vitre qui s'ouvre et une voix nonchalante :

« - Dis-moi Lucy… Tu essayes de semer ma voiture… à vélo ? »

Je ne vois pas le mal, je ne parle pas le mal, je n'entends pas le mal.

« - T'as décidé de m'ignorer ? »

Je le hais ! Lui et sa voix doucereuse ! Je la lui ferais bouffer si j'en étais capable… Je lui arracherais les trippes, je lui casserais tous les os du corps sans exception je… Il accélère. Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il est vexé et qu'il se barre. Je m'imaginais bien que j'allais devoir le croiser un de ces quatre… Mais sérieux, je ne m'y étais pas du tout préparée psychologiquement. Calme, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il faut que je reste calme. C'est la clef... La cleeeeeef !

D'une manœuvre assez habile il parque sa voiture en travers de la route, avant d'en sortir et de se poster devant moi. Il me COUPE la route ! Je serre les dents, en me promettant de jeter un œil aux pages internet consacrées aux malédictions afin de lui faire connaître la joie du malheur… Et m'arrête à quelque mètre de lui.

« - C'est pas interdit de me dire bonjour, Lucy. »

Adam, dans toute sa splendeur. Long pull, long pantalon, mains dans les poches, casquette. Pas un millimètre de sa peau n'est exposé au soleil, puisque ça pourrait lui être fatal. Un cancer est si vite arrivé pour les albinos… Et derrière l'ombre que projette la visière sur son visage, je peux deviner son sourire. Le sourire tantôt malveillant, tantôt amical qui ne disparaît pratiquement jamais de son visage.

« - Non c'est vrai, c'est pas interdit. Ce qui est interdit, par contre, c'est de raconter n'importe quoi à mes amis ! »

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » Il lève la tête.

« - Bon laisse moi passer, tu m'énènHEEEEE LACHE MON VELO TOUT DE SUITE. »

N'importe quelle personne normale qui aurait la chance de posséder une voiture de sport (bleue) en prendrait plus soin que sa propre vie, lui donnerait un nom, et pavanerait avec des heures entières. Mais Adam n'a, malheureusement pour moi, aucuns scrupules à mettre un vélo boueux et poussiéreux sur la banquette arrière de son (très couteux) moyen de transport. Il se ferait assassiner par la plupart des machos de la planète s'ils apprenaient qu'un des modèles de leur chers « bébés » se faisait traiter de la sorte.

Bon. Il va vouloir me faire monter dans la voiture. Je préfère rentrer à pied plutôt que de…

« - Lucy je te laisse le choix. Soit tu montes de ton plein gré dans cette voiture, soit… _je_ m'en occupe. »

J'hésite quelques secondes, et finit par abdiquer. Je le connais, il est capable de m'y enfourner (avec toute la délicatesse que ce terme sous-entend...) si jamais il me prenait la lubie de partir en courant. J'avance donc en n'oubliant pas de le fusiller du regard au moment ou je passe à côté de lui et entre dans la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reprend :

« - Et pourquoi t'es fâchée contre moi au fait ? Parce que là, vraiment, je vois pas. »

« - Ils m'ont dit ce que tu leur avais dit ! »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

Il démarre, faisant voler au passage des mètres de terre sèche.

« - A propos d'une… d'une FLEUR ! »

« - Ahhh, ça ! Mais ils m'ont cherché, alors c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu… »

« - Comment ça ils t'ont cherché ?» Je ne le crois pas une seconde, bien sûr. Mais… Il faut bien que j'essaye de comprendre ce qui est passé dans la tête de ce… crétin ambulant.

« - Surtout Alan, en fait. Il se foutait de moi par ce que, je cite : « T'as jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucy ! T'es encore qu'un pauvre amateur ! » Je te laisse deviner dans quel domaine je ne suis qu'un « amateur ».

« - ça lui ressemble bien, en fait. » je déclare en hochant la tête.

« - Oui, surtout depuis que lui et Jade… »

« - NOOOOON ?! Sérieux ?»

C'est pas possible ! Je le crois pas, elle m'aurait dit s'il s'était passé le moindre … Non réflexion faite, je pense qu'elle ne m'aurait absolument rien dit. Et visiblement elle ne m'**a** absolument rien dit.

Il rigole avant d'ajouter :

« - Fais pas la choquée, ça fait trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble ! »

« - Mais quand même ! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on jouait aux barbies… »

Adam éclate de rire, et je lui donne un coup de coude.

Il m'énerve.

oOo

« - Bonjour madame Yekles ! »

Ma mère sourit et tend la main à Adam. Je ne sais pas encore comment il a réussi à faire en sorte que j'accepte de l'inviter chez moi, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. PLUS JAMAIS.

« - Bonjour Adam ! Alors comment sont les Etats-Unis ? Tu es dans quelle ville déjà ? »

« - C'est très différent en tout cas ! Forks (3) il pleut tout le temps, c'est pratique. »

Ma mère hoche la tête en regardant l'imbécile (Adam) d'un air compatissant. Pfff, ce type n'a en aucun cas besoin de regards larmoyants débordants de pitié.

Une minute plus tard, on est dans ma chambre, Adam sur le lit, en T-shirt. J'ai fermé les volets pour qu'il enlève enfin ce foutu pull. Quand j'ai chaud, les gens habillés, ça me donne juste l'impression d'être en plein milieu de l'équateur. Je le regarde et… C'est bizarre. Il y a quelque chose de différent. Il semble… Moins… Insouciant.

«- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir en fait ? »

Il lève la tête et me fixe.

« - Comme je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, j'en ai demandé à Jade qui m'a dit que tu en bavais. Donc je voulais voir de mes propres yeux que tu n'étais pas en pleine dépression. »

Je souris avant d'ajouter :

« - Et verdict ? »

« - Toujours aussi charmante, polie et aimable (tout ça dit d'un ton sarcastique…) je pense que tu vas bien. Mais bon, comment tu te sens ? »

Ça doit être la quatrième fois qu'on me pose cette question sur un ton aussi inquiet. C'est drôle, je pars pour être plus indépendante, et j'inquiète tout le monde. Il faut que j'envisage de commencer à leur mentir à eux aussi. Pour éviter qu'ils ne caftent à mes parents la véritable nature de mon « voyage linguistique ».

« - ça va, ça va. J'exagère tout, comme d'habitude. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.»

Il secoue la tête en ajoutant quelque chose du genre de : je te crois, bien sûr. Mais bon, il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour que je ne commence à jouer les offusquées.

« - Et toi ? Je reprends. Tu as une attitude bizarre… D'habitude j'aurais déjà essayé de te mettre dehors là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait parler, mais se ravise. Ooook, inquiétude, c'est parti. Qu'est ce qui a réussi à mettre Adam, réputé comme étant indémoralisable, dans cet état. C'est vrai que son comportement est plus que louche. Il ne me cherche pas, n'essaye pas de faire des sous-entendus bizarre, n'insulte aucun de mes amis… Ni une ni deux, je suis à côté de lui sur le lit.

« - Adam, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe… je me verrai dans l'obligation de te traîner, à poil, en plein soleil, de t'attacher à poteau et te regarder devenir rouge vif en me marrant. »

Il rigole et ajoute :

« - Il n'y a rien je te dis. »

Il ne me regarde pas, conclusion : il ment.

« - Addaaaaaaam ? »

« - Lucyyyy… »

« - Je te connais, et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose… Et ça ma pas l'air d'être un petit truc genre : « j'ai triché à une épreuve de physique ». Tu ne sors pas d'ici avant de m'avoir tout dit, je te le garantis. »

Il fronce les sourcils :

« - ça ne te regarde absolument pas, madame-je-veux-tout-savoir-et-je-me-moque-de-la-vie-privée-des-gens. »

« - Je me moque complètement de ta vie privée, ce dont je ne me moque pas, par contre, c'est de ce qui te met dans un état pareil. »

Pinaise, je n'aurais jamais cru lui dire un truc pareil. Mais bon, plus on parle, plus il semble désespéré. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il était aux Etats-Unis.

Graaand silence. Ma petite tirade extrêmement touchante ne semble pas avoir fait mouche.

« - Mais putain Adam ! J'm'en fiche de ce que tu vas dire, tu pourrais me dire que t'as couché avec mon père que je m'en fouterais ! »

« - Et si c'était pas avec ton père que j'avais… »

« - MA MERE ? Oh putain Adam, c'est carrément dégueula… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, réprimant quand même un sourire.

« - Non plus… »

« - Mon frère ? T'es malade il n'a que huit… »

« - Mais arrête de me parler de ta famille ! »

« - Ah. Euh… Jade ? (cela dit, ça m'étonnerait vu le couple qu'elle forme avec Alan…) ALAN ? (signe de négation.) Eva ? Joan ? Maklusky ?... Alors je vois vraiment pas. »

« - J'ai couché avec Noel. » Il dit ça avec un air résigné, comme s'il venait de m'apprendre sa mort imminente.

« - Euh… Après moultes recherches cérébrales, je dois quand même t'avouer que je ne connais pas de « Noel ». A part Noel Gallagher (4), et là ce que tu viens de dire serait vraiment énorme. Mais je doute que… »

« - Imbécile. Et si on se remettait ensemble ? »

« - DEBILE ! »

**oOo**

Finalement, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison du comportement d'Adam. Mauvaise nouvelle, mes parents sont persuadés qu'on s'est remis ensemble – le fait qu'il ait fini par dormir chez moi ne doit pas jouer en ma faveur - . Ils n'arrêtent d'ailleurs pas de me gaver de sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils.

Ça m'énerve.

« - Alan, t'es sûr de pas vouloir accélérer ? »

La tête appuyée sur mon épaule, Eva valide ma proposition par un claquement de lèvre. Bon saaang, j'avais complètement oublié que Sidney était aussi loin !

Et tout ça pour deux jours à la plage et à faire du shopping, je ne sais pas si le jeu en vaux la chandelle : Je serai stressée demain soir, quand il ne me restera qu'un jour pour faire mes valises avant de rentrer au pays-des-coincés-et des-tortures.

Contre Eva, Joan tapote avec ses doits contre la vitre de la Jeep. C'est très agaçant.

« - Adam arrive à quelle heure ? » demande-il soudainement.

« - Adam ne vient pas, voyons… » Je ricane, mal à l'aise. Si jamais j'apprends que l'un d'entre eux à eu la glorieuse idée de l'inviter, je le démembre.

« - Si, il a dit qu'il venait, mais ce soir je crois. »

Je les hais.

OoO

J'aime bien avoir les pieds dans la mer.

« - Lucy ! Tu viens ou quoi ? »

Je regarde mes amis, qui sont déjà bien enfoncés dans l'eau. Tsss. J'ai pas du tout envie de mesurer mes compétences de nageuse aux leurs.  
Sûrement parce que je suis nulle en sport.

Je leur fais de grand geste pour qu'ils partent sans m'attendre. Je préfère nettement bronzer. Voir qui arrivera en premier à la bouée-qu'on-voit-tout-là-bas, ne m'intéresse que très moyennement.

« - Lul, y'avait pas mangue, alors je t'ai pris une glace à la pistache. »

« - Merci ! »

L'avantage avec Alan, c'est qu'il aussi nul en sport que moi. Donc, je ne suis jamais seule lorsque tous les autres partent dans leurs délires « sains ».

Il s'assied à côté de moi, le menton sur les genoux.

oOo

« - Bonjour »

Je ne lève même pas la tête. Pas du tout envie de le voir complètement habillé, alors que je cuis en maillot de bain.

Les autres lui répondent et il s'assied sous le parasol.

« - Vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure ? »

« - Onze heure » répond Jade. « C'est long pour dire qu'on est parti à sept heures du mat' »

Eva tapote sur son ordinateur portable, sur le ventre. Ça doit bien être la seule fille à pouvoir cumuler plage + ordinateur. M'enfin…

« - Ah au fait, Lucy, Alan m'a dit que tu l'avais confondu avec une célébrité l'autre jour… »

« - Adam, la ferme. »

Alan ricane, bientôt suivi par Eva et Joan. Seul Jade ne lève pas les yeux de son magasine. Rah, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que cet imbécile vienne me gâcher la journée jusqu'à Sidney ? C'est insupportable !

« - Comment il s'appelle au fait ? » Demande Eva qui est sous la page internet : Google image.

J'ai l'occasion rêvée pour prouver qu'il est le sosie d'Alan. Je rampe pour m'approcher d'Eva et de sa peau bientôt parfaitement bronzée… Et tape son nom sur la barre de recherche.

Une seconde plus tard, des dizaines de photos, plus ou moins floues et plus ou moins truquées, prouvent mon affirmation :

« - Et mais ta raison, c'est hallucinant ! » S'exclame Joan

« - Mouais, il a quand même l'air carrément plus japonais que toi, regarde ses yeux… ! »

« - il semble moins agréable surtout » déclare Jade soudainement intéressée.

« - Il a surtout plus la classe que toi ouais ! » Cette aimable remarque vient bien sûr d'Adam.

Et une idée germe dans mon esprit.

« - Alaaaaan ? »

Il détache ses yeux de l'ordinateur et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

« - Ouuui ? »

« - Tu veux me rendre un grand-grand-grand service ? »

Il répond par l'affirmative et je lui expose mon plan :

« - Quelques photos compromettantes, ça te branche ? »

C'est franchement mesquin, je sais. Mais quelqu'un de seize ans doit-il réellement être mature ?

OoO

« - Cette robe te va bien. »

Je regarde Eva et sa taille de mannequin. Ce que j'adorerais avoir le même tour de ventre-hanche-jambe-mollet qu'elle !

C'est vraiment frustrant… Beuh.

Enfin, j'ai pu refaire ma garde robe aussi, comme je n'entre dans rien au japon.

**OoO**

« - Lucy, si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu nous appelles hein ? »

Je soupire d'un air agacé et embrasse ma mère une dernière fois. C'est pas possible comme ces quinze jours ont passé vite.

Probablement mes dernières vacances avant un bon bout de temps, vu la chance que j'ai. Huhu. Takana-san ne sera jamais d'accord de m'en accorder de nouvelles avant très, très, longtemps.

« - Salut papa. »

Il me serre dans ses bras, et s'écarte pour laisser mon petit frère me sauter dessus. Après une énième promesse : « oui je te ramènerai des photos du mont Fuji » (va falloir que j'en trouve, aïe… !) Ils me laisse disparaîtrent derrière la douane.

J'aime pas trop prendre l'avion. Mais il le faut bien.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Avec les photos qu'il y a dans mon appareil, j'en connais un qui va devoir apprendre à ravaler sa fierté.

Et je ne connais même pas encore le plan de Dan.

Méhéhéhéh, je suis un génie.

**OoO**

**Pfiou, 25 pages ! Record battu !**

**Bon. Concernant le compromis que j'ai du mettre au point pour avoir Adam, c'est juste que je dois… Garder son orientation sexuelle, en d'autre terme, le laisser homo hé hé hé.**

**Pour les Non-fane de yaoi, (Si ça existe encore **;)** ) Ne vous inquiétez pas, y'aura rien de graphique, mais si vous êtes trop à vouloir entendre parler de « Noel », je ferai en sorte qu'il intervienne !**

**Sur ce, désolée pour ce chapitre que je juge assez nul... Mais bon… **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pandora-chan : Tout** d'abord merci pour tes fidèles reviews ! Elles me comblent ! héhéhé Pas de problème pour ton retard, c'est pas comme si j'étais la plus ponctuelles des auteurs non plus ! XD (Hum. Sans commentaires !) Tant mieux si t'aimes quand les persos de Fruits Basket apparaissent… Hum, y'en a pas dans ce chapitre, désolée, maaaais, quand même, faut pas que tout tourne autour de la famille Soma ! (Quoiquuueeee XD) Si ça peut te consoler, le chapitre prochain, Lucy rencontrera un certain prince, et tous ses amis ! XD (je suis fatiguée ok ? XD) Hum, bah y'a des avis divergents concernant mon résumé, mais j'ai la flemme de changer cette fois. Si un meilleur me vient à l'esprit, j'changerai ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne ta pas trop déçue ! a+ ! Merci encore pour ta review !

**Evidemment merci aussi à : Memelyne, LittleHaribo (et sa trèèès longue review! JE T'AIME! XDD),NuiitNOiire et Donnylikesyou!**

**AH ! J'ai failli oublier, mais je remercie Dark-Yahourt, alias, legumes-basket . skyblog. c o m Alias zoe, pour avoir fait de la pub pour ma fic sur son blog ! =D ça m'fait super plaisir !**

**Allez Passez de bonnes vacances ;) ****merci ****encore d'avoir tout lu et ****merci, merci**** aux éventuels revieweurs ! **

**Fausse manipulation... J'ai du uploader le chapitre deux fois! Désolée pour ceux qui l'ont en alert! uhhuhu  
**


	7. This is what I am, I am a man!

_**Disclaimer: **_**Les personnages et les lieux de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas ! Par contre, Lucy, et tous ses amis sont à moi ! Ainsi que la famille de Sayato, et euh, le grand-père de Kimi ! **

_**Rating :**_** T, comme d'habitude. Beaucoup d'insultes, je suis dé-so-lée. Mais bon… hein ! XD A la guerre comme à la guerre!!!  
**

_**Avertissement:**_** J'ai une bêta MAIS elle est absente pour l'instant. DONC, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, toutes mes excuses**

**Je mets les clefs de compréhension au début !**

(1)**Lucy s'apprête à dire : **_**Tadaima**_** : autrement dit, en français, Je suis rentré/e (en principe après les personnes dans la maison répondent OKAERIIIII mais si y'a personne, ben personne répond. Et on est COMME DES CONS DEVANT LA PORTE AHAHAHA. C'est dimanche. Mes neurones n'ont pas à travailler. Voila, c'est dit. **

**ENSUITE : DESOLLEEEEE pour le retard ! C'est impardonnable je sais! Mais quand même, sachez que je me roule à vos pieds en signe de redemption. Ce chapitre n'est pas long en comparaison au précédent. Il faisait douze page word contre l'autre qui en faisait vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq. Huhu. **

**MERCI AUX REVIEWEURS. MERCI. SERIEUSEMENT SANS VOUS CETTE FIC N'EXISTERAIT PLUS! XD **

**(dernière chose. Allez écouter la chanson de Franz Ferdinand: "Michael" elle est GENIALE!)  
**

* * *

**This is what I am, I am a man  
so come and dance with me Michael**

**-Michael, Franz Ferdiand -  
**

« - ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHEEEEEEH »

« - OOOH MONN DIEUUU ENLEEVE MOI CA !!! »

quelques heures en arrière.

Mon voyage en avion s'est plutôt bien passé, si on enlève le fait que le mec à côté de moi soit le genre de gars capable de manger un chewing-gum en faisant du bruit! Et sans aucun scrupule en plus ! C'est insupportable pourtant! Ça devrait être écrit dans la constitution qu'on a pas le droit de faire du bruit avec ces trucs gluants ! – oui, je déteste les chewing-gums - . En plus, il avait une étrange odeur à laquelle je ne préfère pas repenser. Eurk. Rester deux heures immobiles en ayant comme seule activité auditive et odorifique un truc pareil, je vous jure, quand l'avion se penche pour atterrir, on pense même plus à l'éventualité du crash tellement on est soulagé à l'idée de quitter un enfer pareil !

Enfin. Le plus important, c'est que **je** sois toujours vivante après ça. Ce fait qui pourrait paraître secondaire ne l'est pas, puisqu'en plein milieu du voyage j'ai envisagé le suicide par pendaison au moyen des masques à oxygène – enfin des tuyaux qui conduisent l'oxygène-. Faut bien qu'ils servent de temps en temps à quelque chose ces trucs, non mais.

Bref, j'ai laissé tomber mon funeste projet – ce type ne vaut pas ma mort -, j'ai réussi à atterrir sans encombre, (enfin… Pas moi mais le pilote…) J'ai retrouvé l'aéroport de mon très cher pays d'accueil et… je suis dans un train.

Mais cette fois, CETTE FOIS, pas question de ne pas comprendre ce que va me dire le contrôleur. Ahah, je suis prête, droite, les oreilles hyper attentive, à sauter sur le premier mot que dira l'employé des chemins de fer japonais.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Hah.

Bien évidemment, vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas été contrôlée. C'est le très, très frustrant. – Surtout que j'avais bien l'air d'une imbécile, moi, mon air pseudo-attentif et mon billet prêt dans la main…- Enfin, je vais m'en remettre. Ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est que je sois ARRIVEE !  
AH AH AH !

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je suis sur le point d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus ou je suis censée descendre, pour ensuite marcher environ vingt minutes et arriver dans la propriété de la famille Soma.

Génial. Bien sûr, il y a de bons côtés à être revenue : Par exemple… euh… Euh… Le fait que…

Bref. Ce n'est que secondaire. Ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai sur ma clef USB qui se trouve présentement dans la poche camouflée de mon sac-super-lourd, certaines photos qui m'assureront une bonne tranche de rigolade une fois rendues publiques.

…Certaines personnes risquent de trouver ça relativement drôle, voir, pas du tout, mais qu'impooorte !

J'ai du nettoyer des choses bien pires après tout ! et ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que j'ai du endurer. (Bien sûr que si c'est plus horrible ! c'est même lâche, mesquin, et terriblement dégueulasse ! mais tant pis ! hinhin)

Me voilà donc entrain de marcher en traînant cette horrible valise lourde mais louurde !- Je suis sûre que même quatre éléphants les uns sur les autres plus un pingouins sont moins lourds que ça !- , mon sac de voyage accroché à l'épaule, mes chaussures trouées prenant l'eau (ai-je oublié de préciser qu'il pleut comme si quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas (Dieu) s'amusait à tenir les chutes du Niagara JUSTE AU DESSUS DE MA TETE ! (Et de la tête de toute la ville, mais ceci est une autre histoire.) Bref, il pleut, je suis mouillée des pieds à la tête et vice-versa, j'ai mal au bras, à la tête, au ventre (un peu d'anxiété ne fait jamais de mal) et surtout, SURTOUT, j'en ai ma claque. Déjà !! alors que je n'ai même pas encore poussé le portillon du pavillon de Sayato. Et ça ne présage rien de bon pour mon moral futur.

J'aviserai en temps et heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me sécher. Et de dormir. Et de manger – même si je ferais mieux de ne pas trop compter la dessus-. Et accessoirement de revoir Dan et compagnie. Ça m'arrache la langue – enfin, le cerveau plutôt, manquerait plus que je pense à haute voix pour me faire interner… ahah – d'avouer une chose pareille, mais il m'ont manqué… un peu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après un accueil on ne peut plus froid (je suis sûre que Takana-san a fait circuler des rumeurs honteuses à mon égard !) je suis enfin de retour dans « ma » chambre.

Rien n'a changé, depuis que je suis partie il y a deux semaines. Le même pauvre mobilier déprimant, la même lampe déprimante, le même papier peint déprimant, le même plancher en bois déprimant, les mêmes fenêtres déprimantes, la même plante déprimante, les mêmes feuilles dépri… Minute, minute, minute. Trois fois minute, même une quatrième puisque je suis d'excellente humeur.

Il n'y avait pas de feuilles sur ce bureau quand je suis partie, parce que… Ben… qu'est ce que je ferais avec des feuilles ? (et les personnes qui auraient envie de me dire : Dessiner ! Je les pourfends avec un cutter émoussé.) Bref il y a des choses dans cette pièce, qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant.

Peut-être une bombe est-elle dissimulée dans la commode… Arg, je dois avertir tout le monde…

… Ahah, je vois bien toute la famille Soma sortir de sa propriété en hurlant « à la bombe » pour finalement apprendre que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de la-pauvre-australienne-qui-est-de-retour-depuis-vingt-minutes-et-qui-n'est-pas-décidée-ni-à-se-suicider-ni-à-nous-débarasser-le-plancher. (ohoh, ce doit être mon surnom le plus long !) Bref. Qui a bien pu entrer dans ma chambre pour laisser une feuille blanche sur laquelle les mots : « Tu est rien bon-venir ici ». Ahah, je sais pas qui a écrit ça, mais il mériterait une bonne cure d'anglais, parce que c'est pas terrible. Ça me fait penser à Takana-san quand elle essaye de parler anglais et qu'elle confond des mots…

Non, non, non. Cette vieille harpie n'est pas entrée dans ma chambre. Pas possible. Violation de propriété etc.

Mais je l'ai déjà vue chez Sayato, et en prétextant aller aux toilettes elle s'est discrètement faufilée dans ma chambre, a fouillé, pris des choses de valeur, posé cette lettre et est repartie !  
Omygad.

Alors que je suis en train de me perdre dans des suppositions toutes plus horribles et terrifiantes les une que les autres, mon téléphone portable sonne. Comme Adam m'a promis qu'il m'appellerait à quinze heures, heure à laquelle je suis censée être arrivée, ce qui est le cas, je décroche avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un gladiateur entrant dans une arène romaine.

« - je vois que tu es ravie de m'entendre… »

Fausse alerte, ce n'est que Dan. Ah, ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu quand j'y pense !

Une seconde plus tard, après qu'il m'ait convaincue que rester dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain n'était pas une idée super constructive, je décide d'aller chez lui. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et comme ça, j'aurai tout le loisir de lui raconter l'histoire du mot sur mon bureau…

OoO

« - Ah, ouais, ça… je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! »

« - QUOI ?!? »

Imbécile ! Après m'avoir laissé lui raconter toute l'histoire, de ma découverte jusqu'à mes suppositions, ce crétin m'avoue comme une fleur avec un sourire béat que c'est lui l'auteur de ce truc ?

« - Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« - En fait, ma mère son mari, et donc nous, on était invité chez Sayato et comme je m'ennuyais comme…

« - Un squelette en décomposition ? »

« - J'allais plutôt dire « comme un rat mort » mais bon, tu vois l'idée, j'ai prétexté devoir aller aux toilettes je me suis discrètement faufilé dans ta chambre et voilà ! »

Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé… Huhu, je devrais faire détective.

« - D'ailleurs, reprend-il, que penses-tu de mes fautes d'anglais ? Super crédibles hein ? »

« - Oh tais-toi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que lui et moi étions sagement assis devant la télévision, que je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu ses parents, et que lui sirotait avec application un thé « made in England », je sentis quelque chose sur ma peau, au niveau de l'épaule.

Bizarre, me dis-je en grattant l'endroit cible. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car au même moment, Dan tournait la tête vers moi pour me faire un commentaire sur l'émission hautement intellectuelle que nous étions en train de regarder :

« - ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHEH »

« - OOOH MONN DIEUUU ENLEEVE MOI CA !!! »

« - EUH… D'ACCORD, MAIS ARRETE DE BOUGER ! »

« - AAAAAHHHHHHHH »

Quelques minutes de combat acharné plus tard (pendant lesquelles j'ai appris que Dan avait au moins aussi peur des araignées que moi...)  
On se rassied, essoufflés. Il faut dire, faire partir cette horrible araignée de mon T-shirt s'était avéré une tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'escompté. Enfin bref, ce qui compte c'est que maintenant, je sais quoi faire si j'ai envie de faire paniquer Dan comme ma grand-mère devant une souris. Honteux.

« - Tu comptes toujours te venger ? » me demande-il curieux.

Je lui souris – j'avais l'intention d'arriver à ce sujet d'ici peu de temps…- et sort la clef USB de ma poche. J'en connais un qui va être effaré devant un talent aussi enoooorme que le mien pour faire des phoros scandaleuses.

« - avec ce que j'ai là, ce serait dommage d'abandonner. »

Il hausse un sourcil d'un air inquisiteur.

« - Mieux vaut que tu voies, avant que je ne t'explique… »

oOo

« - OH. MON. DIEU n'importe quel journal achète ça pour un prix d'or, t'en es consciente ? »

J'hoche la tête en souriant.

« - Oui, mais qu'est ce qui est pire. Envoyer ça à tout ses contacts avec écrit dans le mail quelque chose du genre de : « roudoudou, regarde les photos qu'on a faiit a la plaage il y a une semaaaine qu'est ce quee t'es chouuux ! » Ou alors donner ça à un magasine ? Parce que si ça vient de son adresse, il pourra pas dire à ses collaborateurs : « Photos truquées ! »

Dan finit par acquiescer, avant de rajouter :  
« - Oui mais quand même… C'est franchement dégueulasse… Lucy, je sais pas si j'assume de faire un truc pareil. En plus comme coming-out … »

(Je ne sais pas si j'ai précisé tout ça, mais les photos sont Alan et Adam dans des positions assez ambiguës. En plus, j'ai demandé à Alan de se mettre de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas distinguer complètement son visage, et donc remarquer que ce n'est pas Akito-san. C'est **le** plan parfait.)

« - Come oooooon, Dan ! Je suis coincée ici à cause de ce crétin! Il me torture et je suis séquestrée contre mon gré… »

« - il te suffirait de dire la vérité à tes parents » rajoute-il d'un air docte.

…

C'est moi où il est légèrement en train de me laisser tomber ?

En voyant mon air réellement, complètement, totalement, suppliant, il soupire et abdique.

« - Je fais ça demain, quand tu seras en train de manger au réfectoire à la vue de tous. Comme ça, même s'il te soupçonne,ce qu'il _va faire_ parce que tu étais en Australie où il y a des PLAGES il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, il pourra pas t'accuser. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu es en train de me faire faire, sale garce. »

« - Merci Dan, MERCI ! Dès que je suis libre, je te paye des vacances en Australie ! »

Je l'adore.

OoO

Dix-neuf octobre. Jour auparavant connu pour… Pour une foule de choses peu importantes, et dès aujourd'hui, POUR LE JOUR DE MA MEGA VENGEANCE ! AHAH. Il ne s'en remettra jamais. Jamais. On a regardé la liste de ses contacts, hier avec Dan et mon Dieu, il en a énormément. Je me réjouis de voir la tête de Sayato quand elle se rendra compte que son futur époux s'amuse de temps en temps disons… D'une manière peur recommandée pour un futur mari !

Bien sûr, j'ai tout à fait conscience que faire un truc aussi stupide risque de me coûter très, très cher. Honnêtement, Akito-san est loin d'être un idiot (vous vous rendez pas compte ce que ça me coûte de dire ça…) ou du moins, il ne l'est pas totalement. Il va tout de suite me soupçonner.

Le jeu en vaut totallement la chandelle.

Je finis de nouer mon kimono d'une manière plus ou moins approximative (je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à faire ça d'une manière correcte mais bon…) et recommence le travail que j'avais arrêté deux semaines auparavant.

Mais quand même, je me réjouis d'être à midi… Et je me réjouis encore plus de le voir arriver avec une tête catastrophée du genre de « QUI ?! » Ahah…

…

D'un point de vue purement pratique, je pense que je vais rester dans les étages inférieurs, pour les prochaines semaines. Histoire de ne pas devoir accuser une petite défenestration… _Mode note mentale on_ : demander les détails de cette histoire à Dan. _Mode note mentale off_.

Non mais c'est vrai ! Il m'a dit je ne sais plus exactement quand, qu'une fille s'était fait balancer du deuxième étage. Et c'est tout ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni… Bref.

Je suis curieuse, et je veux absolument savoir à combien de pourcent je risque la même chose. Et d'ailleurs, cette fameuse fille, elle est toujours vivante ? Ou alors… Ou alors, mon Dieu, elle est morte ? Akito-san est un assassin ?

OMAYGOD. Il faut absolument que je connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est capital pour ma survie.

Bref. Il est onze heures et j'ai l'impression que midi n'arrivera jamais. Pitié aiguille de ma magnifique et très chère montre AVANCE PLUS VITE !

OoO

« -YEKLES ! »

Des bruits de pas hyper précipités dans le couloir.

Bon. L'heure de l'engueulade et de l'interrogatoire est arrivée. Il est treize heures, il a eu tout le temps qu'il voulait pour voir un certain mail dans sa boîte aux lettres. – J'ai demandé à Dan de se l'auto-envoyer.- Peut-être qu'il en a reçu d'autres, de ses collègues choqués. Ahah. J'imagine bien tous ces mecs coincés être choqués parce que leur big boss prend du bon temps avec un autre homme alors qu'il est censé être en week-end (Dan a effacé la date de capture des photos, histoire qu'Akito-san ne puisse pas se défendre en disant être resté là tout le week-end. Il est pas question qu'il ait un alibi…)

J'imagine que je vais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, et sérieusement, j'ai vraiment envie de fuir. Envie de fuir.

…

MAUVAIS IDEE. Qu'est ce qui est plus louche qu'une personne qui s'enfuit ? Ce serait comme porter un panneau sur lequel serait écrit : « C'EST MOI LA COUPABLE ! » Bref. Il faut que je prenne un air innocent, comme je si je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il hurle mon nom à travers les couloirs.

Le pire, c'est que d'habitude, même quand il est vraiment en colère, il fait venir les gens dans la salle de « réception ». Donc le fait que ce soit lui qui vienne à ma rencontre… beuh. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans les environs.

Manquerait plus que ça.

« - YEKLES »

Courage Lucy. Courage. … (Justement la qualité qu'il me manque le plus… Noon…)

Il se plante devant moi, d'un air rageur.

Ok. D'un air de chien enragé. J'imagine que s'il pouvait m'arracher la tête à coup de dent il le ferait sans hésiter.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise pour faire un truc pareil sale garce mais… »

Naturelle, je n'ai rien fait. Sois naturelle. Naturelle.

« - Heu, fais quoi ? »

Il envoie son poing dans le shoji. (… Son poing est passé à travers. Oh mon dieu…)

« - Ne te moque pas de moi (de mémoire d'homme, je l'ai encore jamais vu dans un état pareil.) Tu sais PARFAITEMENT DE QUOI JE PARLE ! »

Il s'énerve de plus en plus. Vraiment. Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais regardé avec des yeux aussi haineux ! Over-trash !

« - Désolée mais… »

« - Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu là. C'est bizarre qu'un des dix-huit albinos habitant en Australie vive justement dans la ville d'où tu viens… »

Oh-m-e-r-d-e. Je n'avais pas DU TOUT pensé à ça. En attendant, son air monstrueusement malveillant me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« - Oui, il y a bien un albinos mais je lui ai jamais parlé… »

Oups. Pas cré-di-ble du tout. Avec le nombre d'habitant dans ma « ville » tout le monde s'est déjà parlé au moins une fois.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, petite conne. » il sort un téléphone ultra-sophistiqué de son kimono, -genre même Bill Gates en a un plus nul - « J'ai ici le numéro de ce type. On verra s'il n'a jamais entendu parler d'une Lucy Yekles. »

Je déglutis. Comment il a eu son numéro ? Bon c'est clair, il est pas très difficile à trouver, mais quand même… ! Si je pouvais avoir des pouvoirs psychiques, c'est maintenant que je les utiliserais pour envoyer un message mental à Adam : « Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne me connais pas ! »

Akito-San met son téléphone en haut-parleur, et me lance un dernier sourire mi-triomphant mi-« je-vais-te-trucider-à-la-fourchette ». J'ai l'impression que son poing tremble sous l'envie de me le mettre dans la figure. Aïe.

« - Ouais ? »

La voix traînante d'Adam sort du combiné. En arrière fond, j'entends ses doits sur un clavier. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour être vers lui, plutôt que là, en train d'être sous mille et une menaces perfides !

« - Vous êtes l'albinos Adam Serth ? »

Oula. Grossière erreur. Il n'aurait jamais du l'appeler comme ça. « L'albinos Adam Serth. » A tous les coups, il va pas aimer.

« - Bordel, ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore ces putains de laboratoires pharmaceutiques ! Allez-vous faire foutre ! Pour la millième fois il est pas question que vous fassiez des tests dermatologique sur… »

« - Je suis Akito Soma. »

Silence à l'autre bout du combiné. Pitié Adam, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis à son sujet, pitié !

« - Je voulais juste savoir… connaissez-vous une certaine… Lucy Yekles ? »

J'adore le dégoût qu'il met en prononçant mon nom. Nice. Le silence s'éternise avant que mon sauveur ou traître réponde :  
« - Non pourquoi ? »

ADAM JE T'AIME !!! Il faut absolument que je l'appelle ce soir pour le remercier, le remercier et le REMERCIER !!

Akito-san raccroche le téléphone avec rage.

« - Petite garce. Je vois que tu as mis tes petits amis dans le coup avec toi… »

Je ricane. (oui je sais, mauvaise idée quand votre interlocuteur à des envies de meurtres mais bon, comme qui dirait, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.)

« - Pas de preuve, pas de condamnation ! »

SBAF.

ARGGGG Je déteste qu'on me frappe, vraiment. Surtout quand c'est ce sale… ce sale… Stop. RAH de nouveau trop tard pour tendre l'autre joue. C'est pas possible, faudra vraiment que j'y pense la prochaine fois !

Bref. Il faut que je me tire de cette situation le plus rapidement possible, et en un morceau.

Finalement, je n'ai pas beaucoup à attendre, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il me fait signe de disparaître. La dernière chose que j'entends c'est un « je te hais » qu'il me crache à la figure. Si je n'avais pas peur de me prendre une autre gifle – ce que j'aimerais éviter parce que c'est terriblement humiliant- je lui dirais que c'est réciproque.

Ahah.

OoO

Trois heures plus tard, je traîne les pieds pour rentrer chez moi. Euh. Chez Sayato. Depuis ma petite altercation avec le grand dieu tout puissant de ce foutu manoir, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que _sa_ vengeance. Je doute qu'on en reste là. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui laisse tomber les conflits. Moi non plus. Ahah, s'il veut la guerre, il l'aura.

C'est drôle, alors que d'habitude il n'y a personne dehors, tous les Soma sont en train de discuter entre eux, par petits groupes. J'me demande ce qu'il se passe.

…

« - Tada… (1) »

SBAF.

C'est pas possible ! C'est le jour de la gifle ou quoi ? Je serre les dents et baisse les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sayato. Ahah, pour m'en mettre une, elle a du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qu'elle peut-être pathétique !

« - Salope ! Traînée de domestique ! »

Heureusement, son japonais ne me demande pas trop d'effort de vocabulaire. Mais quand même, elle m'insulte, et elle m'a frappé. Il faudrait que je me maîtrise. Il faut. Bon sang, ou est ma bonne vieille Australie ou je pouvais retourner les gifles qu'on me mettait hein ? Alala, je me souviens une fois j'avais du aller chez la directrice parce qu'on avait provoqué une bagarre générale, justement à cause d'une gifle… le bon vieux temps !

« - Depuis quand tu t'amuses à faire le ménage ? »

La voix du père de Sayato résonne à ma droite. Il a vu sa fille me gifler et ne dit rien ? Génial. Vraiment.

« - Akito-san nous a avertis que tu étais une domestique. Et dire que tu vis sous notre toit ! Jamais nous n'avons été aussi humiliés. Fais tes affaires. Maintenant. »

…

L'autre imbécile n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de riposter. Je monte les marche quatre à quatre, enferme mes maigres affaires dans mon grand sac que je n'ai même pas pu complètement vider et redescend.

En voyant la famille réunie dans le salon et Sayato qui semble pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, je demande brutalement :

« - Et je suis censée dormir ou ? »

« - Les domestiques ont un dortoir qui convient aux personnes de leur rang. »

Un… DORTOIR ? Dire que je me plaignais de leur maison, j'imagine que le pire est à venir…

**OoO**

ARGH. Dire que je suis énervée serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment un euphémisme. Déjà, oui, je dors dans un dortoir. Dix lits, neuf domestiques que je déteste et qui me le rendent bien. Et je vous assure, dormir dans la même pièce que neuf personnes qui vous en veulent, c'est horrible.

Ensuite, j'ai droit à toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables de la part de Sayato qui semble me croiser assez souvent ces derniers temps.

Mais le pire, c'est que je viens de CASSER un autre SERVICE A THE. C'est pas possible. Je suis coincée pour toujours. Voilà.

Il me suffirait de tout raconter à mes parents, mais une fois de plus, hors de question. Il faut que je m'en sorte toute seule.

Bonne nouvelle dans tout ce malheur, la relation entre Takana-san et Akito-san semble s'être détériorée. Probablement parce qu'elle fait partie des gens qui trouvent l'homosexualité dégueulasse. Ahah, ça ne m'étonne même pas, vu son racisme.

Un autre point positif, tout le monde, et quand je dis tout le monde c'est tout le monde, est au courant pour les photos. Et comme par hasard, Akito-san a soudainement disparu pour un « voyage d'affaire. » Pfff. C'est encore plus louche ! Aucun sens de la stratégie ce mec !  
Enfin bref, c'est pas comme si j'allais me plaindre des petits malheurs de ce sale type. A cause de lui… Rah.

Il s'est vengé et maintenant… C'est de nouveau mon tour de lancer l'offensive. Il faut que je trouve autre chose de compromettent.

Et manque de chance pour lui, Takana-san vient de m'envoyer récurer le plancher de sa chambre. Ahah. Il suffit que je fouille vingt secondes et je trouverai quelque chose à tourner en ridicule.

J'ouvre rapidement les armoires, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dans la première, des kimonos, des kimonos et des kimonos. Génial. Dans la deuxième des chemises des cravates et des pantalons. J'ai beau regarder dans les coins, il n'y a rien ! mais c'est humainement impossible de ne pas avoir de petits secrets honteux !

Un jeu pokemon coincé dans un coin ferait parfaitement l'affaire par exemple ! J'ouvre la troisième armoire, découragée. Il y a des tonnes de dossiers, de cahiers et de livres.

Je feuillète un dossier, uniquement de la compta. Les cahiers, de la compta. Les livres ? Des trucs inintéressants sur le droit et l'économie (bon point pour eux, ils sont anglais. C'est déjà ça huhu).

Ce type n'a pas de vie. Ahah, en un sens, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Avec un caractère aussi détestable, personne n'aimerait ne serait-ce que lui parler plus de deux minutes !

Je donne un léger coup contre une des étagères, plus par dépit que par réelle envie de « blesser » l'armoire.

Et contre attente, venant de l'étage le plus haut, et le plus inaccessible, même pour quelqu'un de ma taille, tombe un cahier.

Je reconnais la première page, c'est une partition venant d'une maison d'édition très connue. Je ramasse et tourne la première page. Une partition de chef d'orchestre ?! Ahah, alors là, réellement, c'est risible ! En plus, il a écrit des notes en dessus des… notes. Il croit quoi ? Qu'un petit con comme lui est capable de diriger un orchestre ? Non mais est-ce qu'il se rend compte du talent qu'il faut avoir pour faire un truc pareil ? La naissance ne sert à rien, et c'est pas parce qu'il est un gosse de riche qu'il peut prétendre faire des études de ce genre là !

Non mais, hyper drôle.

Je remets la partition à sa place, et m'éloigne en secouant la tête. C'est ridicule !

OoO

« - Euh… Bonjour ! »

Immédiatement, une voix venant de l'arrière boutique me répond. Je m'avance, intimidée et vais rejoindre Tôdo-san. C'est mon premier jour de travail, et je stresse. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais devoir faire, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Enfin… J'ai plus vraiment besoin d'avoir un ordinateur portable, puisqu'ils sont interdits dans les dortoirs. Et Dan m'a dit que je pouvais aller chez lui quand je voulais.

Mais sortir un peu ne pourra me faire que du bien !

« - Bonjour Yekles-san ! Comment allez-vous? »

« - Bien et vous ? »

« - plutôt bien ! Allez, je vais te montrer ce que tu dois faire ! »

Et ni une ni deux, il me traîne vers un des pianos qui traînent vers l'entrée de la boutique. En quelques minutes il me montre comment passer la poussière partout, et nettoyer les touches. Il se charge de les réaccorder, mais je dois me charger de les faire briller.

Ça me plait encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Le calme de la boutique, la poussière abondante, tout ça me rend vraiment à l'aise, contrairement au manoir guindé…

« - B…Bonjour ! »

Je me tourne vers la voix, histoire de montrer ma politesse exemplaire, et me trouve face à … Ritsu qui me sourit avec surprise.

« - Yekles- san!? Vous venez acheter un piano? »

« - Non, non, je travaille ici ! »

« - OH ! JE SUIS DESOLE J'IGNORAIS QUE VOUS TRAVAILLIEZ ICI EGALEMENT TOUTES MES EXCU… »

C'est pas possible ce que cette fille peut-être bruyante ! Même mon frère n'hurle pas autant, non, non Meilleure comparaison : même un millier de singes hurleurs en pleine saison des amours ne sont pas aussi bruyant !

« - Il y a un problème ? » Tôdo-san s'approche avec lenteur, en s'agrippant à sa canne. Lorsqu'il remarque que la cause de tout ce bruit n'est autre que Ritsu, son regard s'éclaire et il s'exclame :  
« - Ah ! Soma-san ! Vous avez bien fait de venir aujourd'hui, votre shamisen est réparé ! »

Ils discutent encore quelques minutes avant que Ritsu ne récupèrent son instrument et ne quitte la boutique de son pas délicat.

« - C'est un bel instrument, le shamisen. » Déclare mon patron quelques minutes plus tard. « Dommage que les jeunes en jouent de moins en moins… »

J'hausse un sourcil, assez curieuse. Je n'arrive même pas à me représenter un shamisen alors…

En voyant mon air dubitatif Tôdo-san reprend :  
« - C'est un instrument à corde typiquement japonais, vous savez il a un son tout à fait particulier…Et chaque note doit bien être séparée des autres. Les geishas en jouaient autrefois… » Il semble se perdre dans des souvenirs d'une époque à jamais perdue. Ou les étrangers n'avaient pas accès au pays et où les traditions avaient le maître mot. Il secoue la tête et ajoute : « Maintenant, même les chefs de famille se permettent de dévoiler leur vie privée… ».

OoO

« - Ah Lucy-chan!»

Vingt-quatre octobre, jour qui marque le début de la mission : « accompagner Kimi au piano. » Je le sens relativement mal.

Enfin point positif : C'est ma première amie FILLE, au Japon, elle me fait découvrir d'autres endroits, et… Enfin bon. C'est déjà ça !

En moins de deux, elle me traîne pour m'amener à son lycée. Kaïbara, je crois. Quand je suis partie pour le Japon, ma mère voulait d'abord m'inscrire dans un lycée et celui-là était dans la liste. Mais comme je partais pour éviter de faire une autre année scolaire, euh… L'idée d'apprendre la même chose dans une langue inconnue me paraissait être une idée complètement débile.

Peut-être que j'aurais du, en fait.

Bref, Kimi m'a promis que ce serait la seule et unique fois où je devrais venir l'aider après avoir travaillé dans la boutique de son grand-père. La prochaine fois, dans deux jours, je viendrai seule après avoir travaillé, mais au manoir uniquement. Deux stations de métro plus loin on sort des galeries souterraines… Pour se trouver en face d'une cours de basket qui s'étend devant un grand bâtiment gris.

« - C'est mooon lycéééée !!! » s'exclame-elle en faisant de grand mouvement avec sa main.

«Allez ! reprend-elle. Je vais te montrer la salle de musique ! Mais d'abord, je dois passer dans la salle du conseil d'école voir si Yun-yun a rempli la feuille qu'il devait me donner ! » J'acquiesce distraitement – je scrute les environs c'est plus intéressant héhé- et la suit alors qu'elle entre dans l'école. Tout est super moderne (rien à voir avec mon ancien lycée qui se la jouait old-school ) et les quelques élèves que l'on croise me regardent avec de grands yeux, comme si je sortais d'une autre planète. (C'est clair qu'avec ma taille en même temps…)

Elle entre avec fracas dans une pièce et s'exclame avec un grand sourire :

« - AH! Yun-Yun »

Un mec canon, genre… CANON, se tourne vers elle et lui sourit poliment :

« - Salut Kimi, j'ai posé la feuille vers tes affaires. »

« - Merci ! Ah ! fait-elle en se tournant vers moi : Lucy-chan voila Yuki Soma, Yun-yun c'est Lucy, tu sais, celle qui va m'aider pour mon examen de violon ! »

Yuki – je crois- ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais une voix enfantine l'interrompt :  
« - DU VIOLON ? Kimi-chan joue du violon ? Je peux entendre un morceau s'iiiil te plaaait ! »

Un petit blond vraiment super mignon (MAIS QUI ME FAIT PENSER A MON PETIT FRERE DONC A LA REFLEXION PAS MIGNON DU TOUT) sautille devant Kimi avec un air aussi content que si on venait de lui avancer que Noël allait en avance.

« - Oui bien sûr ! D'ailleurs on va aller s'entraîner, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ! »

OH NON.

« - C'EST VRAI ??? ON Y VA YUKI ? ON Y VA ? »

Il sourit et répond :  
« - Si ça ne les dérange pas, alors d'accord. Ah, (il lève la tête vers moi) C'est Momiji Soma, mon cousin. »

… Momiji et Yuki…  
« - SOMA ?? »

Pas possible. Sérieusement, trop, c'est trop. Le Japon est constitué de quatre-vingt pour cent de Soma ou quoi ?

« - Euh, oui pourquoi ? »

Ils me regardent les deux avec suspicion. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est pas comme si j'étais une espèce de journaliste avide de leurs petits secrets, comme par exemple, au hasard, les photos coquines d'un chef de famille ! AHAHAHAHAH

« - Soma genre… euh… » J'avais l'intention de donner des noms, mais bon, c'est complètement idiot ! C'est comme quand on me demande si Elisabeth Yekles fait partie de ma famille – bon c'est ma mère mais MÊME ! -  
« - Euh… Vous avez une propriété à euh… quatre arrêts de métro non ? » (Oui je suis presque aussi douée dans la géographie qu'un prof d'uni. OU PAS)

Ils se jettent un regard et Momiji reprend :  
« - Tu connais d'autres Soma ? »

« - Oui ! par exemple. Euh… Que j'aime bien, Dan Soma et Julia Soma »

J'entends Momiji dire à Yuki : «ils sont de l'intérieur non ? » Non non, ils vivent dans une tente sur la route, banane ! (Faisons comme si je n'avais pas utilisé l'expression « banane » merci.)

« Y'en a plein que j'aime pas, mais de neutre, euh, Hatori Soma… Et ah, Ritsu est plutôt gentille aussi. Enfin bruyante, mais gentille. Bref, je vous dis ça mais ça sert à rien si vous ne la connaissez pas... donc je vais me taire, oui euh… »

- Monologue hautement intéressant, il faut bien l'avouer. -

« - Tu n'es pas au courant que Ritsu est un… »

Yuki donne un coup de coude à Momiji avec un grand sourire.

« - rien du tout. Mais euh… Qui sont ceux que vous n'aimez pas ? »

Ça sent le changement de conversation. LOUCHE- LOUCHE-LOUCHE. Mais on vient de me donner l'occasion de citer tous les imbéciles finis qui vivent dans cet horrriiiibbllle endroit. Vais pas m'en priver.

Quoique. Et si c'était eux des espions qui allaient me vendre ?!

« - Euh… c'est pas important, mais votre… euh… (- problème de voc. Problème de voc- ) _chef de famille_ n'est vraiment qu'un… Euh… méchant euh… » Honte de ma vie. Omaygad. Traiter cette raclure de « méchant », c'est riffffifffuuule !

Ils se re-regardent. Et le gars aux cheveux gris – j'ai oublié son nom- sourit d'une manière assez malsaine.

Kimi qui était restée silencieuse, enfin… qui était occupée à lire la feuille que… legarsauxcheveuxgris lui avait donnée pendant tout notre charment petit échange, intervient soudain :  
« - Bon ! Tu viens Lucy-chan ? »

J'acquiesce, priant pour que les deux cousins ne viennent pas… :  
« - On peuuut veniiir ? »

« - Pas de problème ! »

Je hais Kimi.

On fait quelques mètres, avant que grey-man ne me demande :  
« - Vous êtes anglaise ? Enfin, vu votre accent, je pencherais plutôt pour Améri »  
« - AUSTRALIENNE ! Je viens d'Australie. »

Après Dan, ce type ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne considère l'Australie hein ? C'est pas parce qu'on a aussi un accent pas-anglais (parce que franchement, il est pas du TOUT pareil à celui des américains, faut pas déconner) qu'on vient forcément des Etats-Unis !

« - Ah c'est pas si loin ! »

Je vais le foutre dans un avion à côté du type que j'ai du supporter y'a une semaine. On verra si c'est « pas si loin » !

« - Non effectivement ! »

Entre temps, on est arrivé dans une pièce ou traine un piano, quelques chaises, une batterie et deux trois autres instruments non-identifié.

Kimi prend son violon, qui était déjà prêt sur un « banc » et me tend des partitions.

« - LE PRINTEMPS ? LE PRINTEMPS DE BEETHOVEN ??? TU PLAISENTES ? MAIS TU PASSES QUEL EXAMEN ET FRANCHEMENT TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE JO… »

« - Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Allez va t'asseoir ! »

Environ une demi-heure d'horreur plus tard, c'est-à-dire, moi qui essaye de déchiffrer la partition, Kimi qui joue –super bien - et les deux autres qui nous regardent avec attention, ma nouvelle-ex-amie décrète que c'est « tout pour aujourd'hui ».

« - En tout cas, je suis contente ! Tu es aussi douée que mon grand-père et moi le pensions ! »

« - Tu plaisantes j'éspère »  
j'ai l'impression d'être un zombie. Sérieux. VIDEE DE MON ENERGIE POUR TOUJOURS ARRHHHGGG. Bref.

« - Je suis d'accord avec Kimi ! – reprend le mec dont je ne me souviens vraiment plus le nom- dire que c'était la première fois que vous voyiez la partition, je suis épaté ! »

« - OUI ! Dis Lucy-chan, tu sais jouer autre chose ? »

Vraiment mignon. NON NON. Satan ce cache derrière cette bouille d'ange.

« - Hors de question. Jamais. »

« - Maaais-euuuh ! »

« - Bon, on doit vous laisser, nos cousins sont probablement entrain de nous attendre. » Déclare le garçon aux cheveux teints (se teindre les cheveux en gris. Faut vraiment être à la masse) en regardant sa montre.

« - On vient avec vous ! Au fait, Lucy-chan, tu as un moyen de répéter chez toi ? »

L'image du piano du pavillon esseulé s'impose un quart de secondes dans mon esprit.

« - Si tu veux que je reste vivante, euh non. »

Ils me regardent les trois d'un air curieux. Mais j'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'expliquer le sens de ma phrase.

OoO

« - Je vous présente Lucy… euh… Excusez-moi j'ai oublié votre nom de famille… »

« - Yekles, Lucy Yekles. Enchantée. »

Devant moi, trois autres adolescents. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et blancs, une fille qui me regarde avec béatitude (sans commentaires) et un autre qui a l'air de se faire royalement chier. Ce qui frappe quand on les regarde c'est qu'ils sont TOUS BEAUX ! C'est pas possible ! C'est un gène de la famille Soma ou quoi ? Les moches sont brulés à la naissance ?  
« - Yo. Haru Soma. »

« - Enchantée! Je m'appelle Tohru Honda! J'éspère qu'on pourra devenir amies! »

J'adore cette fille. En plus de vouloir devenir mon amie c'est pas une Soma, tout pour plaire !

« - Et l'imbécile qui ne dit rien, c'est un autre de mes cousins, Kyo Soma »

Reprend... euh…le gars aux cheveux gris. D'ailleurs plus ça va plus je l'aime ! ahah

« - LA FERME SALE RAT ! »

Sale rat ?... C'est plutôt original comme insulte ! Faudra que je la ressorte à quelqu'un ! LA FERME SALE RAT ! ouais, ça sonne plutôt bien.

**OoO**

Bam.

Je devrais regarder où je marche, des fois. Ça m'éviterait de tomber sur quelqu'un. Surtout quand on est dans un univers aussi hostile que celui des lycées.

« - Oh, Lucy-san ! OH ! Désolée vous avez laissé tomber vos partitions ! »

Bonne nouvelle, c'est Tohru Honda. Du peu que je l'ai vue l'autre jour, je dois avouer qu'elle est adorable. Tellement que ça en est gênant ! Sérieux, après, quand on est tout seul dans son lit à se demander : « mais, quel sens a ma vie ? ! » et qu'on pense à cette fille qui vous connaît depuis deux minutes et qui s'inquiète parce que vous êtes un peu pâle, vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes horribles… Avant de penser aux hot-dogs que vous REVERIEZ de manger mais qui sont HORS-D'ATTEINTE parce que les repas du manoir sont essentiellement composé de riz.

« - C'est rien ! C'est rien ! » Je lui réponds en souriant. « Je ferais mieux de regarder où je marche ! »

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? »

Je rigole avant de prendre la dernière feuille tombée.

« - Bien sûr que non ! Au fait, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer, enfin… On a un peu près le même âge non ? »

« - C'est vrai ? » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. « D'accord ! Et comme nous sommes maintenant officiellement amies, je t'invite à manger ! »

... Il en faudrait plus, des gens comme ça...!

**OoO**

Hum. Voilà pour la rencontre avec les autres Soma...! Sachez qu'ils auront leur importance dans la suite de l'histoire! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Pour le chapitre prochain, ... (TAN TAN TANNNN) révélation au sujet de la malééédictiooooon!

Réponses aux reviews:

Pandora-chan:** [je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez ta fidélité! XD] Des traîtres? ( he c'est drôle, t'es pas la seule à avoir dit un truc du genre...) Mais... On a ce qu'on mérite!! XD AH! MOI AUSSIIII!!! J'ai aussi une mémoire bizarre! Enfin, j'entends par là que je peux te citer plein de truc d'Harry Potter, QUI NE SERVENT A RIEN! FOUTU CERVEAU! Faudrait que j'arrive à lui expliquer qu'il ferait mieux de retenir le voc d'allemand par exemple, plutôt que des truc inutiles! XD je compatis pour ça! (enfin, ça peut être une qualité! Et ptêtre que tu pourras aller expliquer tout ça sur un plateau tv! WOW!)  
Ahhhh?? Toi aussi tu trouves akkiii SMEXXXY???? XD (ceci n'est pas une faute de frappe. J'avais envie de dire SMMMEEEEXXXYYYY yes.) Bref! XD Pour répondre à ta question (oulaaa j'éspère que la rencontre avec Tohru ne t'aura pas trop décue... hum. ) Euh, OUI Isuzu est prévue!! J'AIME RIN AUSSI! AhAHAH Ah t'es partie en vacances? (c'est vrai que moi aussi j'étais en vacances quand j'ai posté le chapitre 6... (PUREE Deja 7 chapitres... OMAY!)Bref, merci pour touuuuut!! LOVE! XD! A ++++!!! **

Hoshi-Sama: ** OOOOOOH c'est vraaaaiiii??? Merciiii! Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire! Moi j'ai un peu l'impression que ça devient de pire en pire! XD Mais c'est pas grave! Ooooh je prend ça comme un méga-compliment! en tout cas, j'essaye vraiment de pas la rendre Mary-Sue parce que c'est horriiible! je me souviens d'une fic Naruto horrible! Choquée à vie! XD =D Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'esseyerai de faire moins la prochaine fois!! XD encore merci pour la review, vraiiimmmeeeennnnt!!! XD A++++!!**

**Et bien sûr, merci à Donnylikesyou et à NuiitNOiire!, MERCIII! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu! HUHUH, même toi! OUI TOI! XD  
**

**AH! Au fait, j'ai écrit dans "l'avertissement" du premier chapitre: _"Sinon Lucy finira bien sûr avec un des persos de FB! mais qui? AHAHAHA!!" _Et je voulais connaître vos pronostiques!!! **


	8. Hope It Gives You Hell

_**Disclaimer:**_** Comme on approche de Noël... J'ai l'intention de demander les droits du manga au père-noël. Mais en attendant, aucun des personnages/lieu/etc de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent! Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous tenez vraiment à me payer, on peut toujours s'arranger! :D) **

_**Rating**_**: T, comme d'hab, le language est un peu grossier, comme d'hab désolée... Mais le jeunes de nos jours hein! C'est plus c'que c'était ;D **

_**Avertissement**_**: Chapitre en THEORIE corrigé, mais ma bêta prétend être nulle en orthographe. Quoi qu'il en soit, allezhopunptitverredesake, merciii! **

**Sinon... DESOLEE Pour le retard, une fois de plus. Mais là, j'étais souvent à l'hosto, ce qui veut dire KEIN COMPUTER! Bref, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, même si franchement... AHAHAHA! (désolée je hais quand les auteurs de fic sont toujours en train de se plaindre... BALAYE DEVANT TA PORTE AVANT DE REGARDER CELLE DES AUTRES! AHAHA... Hum)**

**Sinon, merci à vous touuus! MERCI! C'est toujours un grand moment dans une journée quand je vois une "review alert"! THANK YOU!**

**Les notes sont en bas de chapitre cette fois!  
Allez, encore merci, bonne lecture et désolée pour la qualité! AHAH**

La chanson du titre du chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais les paroles conviennent bien! MHUHU

* * *

**When you see my face  
Hope it ****Gives You Hell****, hope it ****Gives You Hell**

**-The All-American Rejects Gives You Hell-**

**oOo**

Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à y croire. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, c'est faux. Faux. FAUX ! On ne peut PAS être à NOEL dans un mois ! UN MOIS ! C'est bien trop court pour que je puisse demander une semaine de congé ! Et… C'est absolument nécessaire!...Beuh… Dire que tout le monde va faire la fête, recevoir plein de cadeau, faire des jeux de société pourris en famille et que moi, MOI, je vais devoir astiquer des planchers, récurer des bibliothèques, nettoyer des tasses et mille autres choses plus HORRIBLES les unes que les autres et… Non…Je ne veux même pas y penser… Stop… ne va pas plus loin… Je vais devoir… Passer le réveillon dans ce dortoir pourri ! J'hallucine ! j'vais être toute seule dans mon lit… (En admettant que ce truc de trois centimètre d'épaisseur puisse être considéré comme un lit…) _toute seule_ à chanter des chansons _dans ma tête_, en me demandant ce que mon frère à reçu et en pensant aux cadeaux envoyés par mes parents que je ne verrai probablement jamais… C'est injuuuste ! J'en verserais presque une larme…

Bref, il y a plus important, c'est à dire:

Les cadeaux que j'étais censée recevoir … Un nouvel MP3… Bon mon ancien marche toujours, ce n'est pas excessivement grave. Un studio pour que je puisse avoir un pied à terre à Sidney. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me l'offrent…Pfff, je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont encore acheté un cheval. Même un DVD me ferait plus plaisir qu'un énième canasson sur lequel je monterai une fois tous les quinze ans… Bref.

Le pire c'est de penser qu'il n'y aura pas de sapin en plastique, ici. Ça, c'était sympa. Et être avec mes amis pour le 25… Faire semblait qu'il ait neigé… Supplier mes parents pour qu'on retourne en Allemagne comme on faisait quand on était petit… MAIS NON ! Tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit, c'est un dortoir qui PUE et des FEMMES IDIOTES !

Parlons-en de ces garc…charmantes personnes de sexe féminin. La première, c'est Himigayo (Soma. – était-il utile de le préciser ?-) la trentaine, célibataire, stupide et moche. (Qui a parlé d'objectivité ?) La deuxième : s'appelle Akako, et la troisième Masumi.

Franchement, si je devais avoir de la sympathie pour une de ces trois là, ce serait Masumi. On doit avoir un peu près le même âge, et… voilà. Elle ne passe pas sa vie à m'insulter. – ce que les autres ne font pas non plus, en fait, mais trouver son lit trempé en rentrant de mes répétitions avec Kimi, je prends ça comme une insulte. - Enfin… On me dira que l'ignorance est le pire des mépris, mais sérieusement, dans certains cas, les gens qui t'ignorent t'as juste envie de les prendre dans les bras et de leur faire de grandes déclarations d'amour en alexandrin (pour leur prouver que vraiment, t'es très reconnaissant.) Bref, ces trois là, elles se sont liguées contre moi. En même temps, je suis la seule à être « différente ». Sérieux, on me dirait qu'elles sont sœur j'y croirais tellement elles sont identiques ! Petites, cheveux noirs en chignon, même kimono de service rose (et moche), même air pincé ridicule (et moche) et j'en passe. Je ne parle même pas des six autres personnes qui dorment dans la même pièce, parce qu'elles sont in-vi-si-bles. A croire qu'il faut d'autres personnes pour nettoyer les mêmes pièces vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Non mais ça fait peur ! Tout le travail que je fais pendant la journée, il y en a qui le font la nuit ! Non mais pour dire, moi, je passais l'aspirateur dans ma chambre une fois toutes les deux semaines ! – ok, ce n'est pas très hygiénique, mais je suis toujours là pour en parler, preuve que ce n'est pas important.-

Bref. Noël, qui est censé être la fête par excellence où tout le monde est joyeux, content, sympa et plein de bonnes intentions, risque d'être un peu moins drôle cette année. Surtout qu'il me semble avoir compris après un regardage abusif de l'anime _« Lovely Complex »_ que Noël est au Japon ce que la ST. Valentin est aux pays civilisés (c'est à dire, tous les pays sauf le Japon) : une fête commerciale dont les principales victimes sont les couples fraîchement formés.

Bref, c'est absolument gé-nial. Et comme il y a autant d'étrangers au kilomètre carré que d'hommes au plein milieu du noyau terrestre… Je vais devoir rester toute seu…DAN !! BIEN SÛR ! Il est anglais ! Tout le monde sait que les Anglais adooorent Noël (enfin je dis ça hein…) Evidemment ! Et il sera super content d'avoir sa _**MEILLEURE**_ AMIE auprès de lui pour chanter les chansons ringardes qu'il connaît bien évidemment par cœur ! Ouaaais…

Parce que passer Noël seule dans une chambre aussi terriblement remplie d'ondes néfastes dirigées sur ma pauvre petite personne que dans la classe 596 du Lycée St-Jordan – Et Dieu sait le nombre d'ondes néfastes lancées contre ma personne dans cette classe… - , ça me pousserait à commettre l'irréparable. (J'entends : à avouer toute la vérité à mes parents.)

…

Le premier Noël sans ma famille… Je ne me réjouis pas. Pas du tout.

OoO

« - Daaaan ? »

« - Oh, salut »

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, c'est choquant, surtout quand on sait que dans à peine sept jours ce sera le moment de commencer le calendrier de l'avent !

« - Tu fais quoi dans… Un mois ? »

« - Euh… » Il tapote ses doigts contre la poignée de sa porte d'entrée. « Je sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« - NOEL ! Tu fais quelque chose ? »

« - Non, mes parents détestent cette fête… Pourquoi ? »

Mais ?! Comment c'est possible de détester la meilleure fête du monde !? Mon super plan vient de tomber à l'eau aussi rapidement qu'Aladin dans le dessin animé…. En tout cas, si un jour je deviens une dictatrice, j'obligerai le Japon à devenir Chrétien !

« - C'est pas grave… »

« - Tu comptais sur moi pour organiser un réveillon autour du sapin ? »

« - En parlant de ça, j'aurais pas oublié ma perforatrice dans ta chambre ? »

« - J'y crois pas ! Tu veux passer Noël avec moi ? Moi je dis pas non hein, mais après y'aura des tas de rumeurs… »  
Je ricane.

« - Ah ouais, et après ils vont t'éjecter de la famille, parce qu'ils auront trop peur que _moi_, j'entre dans la famille Soma par alliance… »

J'ai une vision hyper drôle de tous les vieux (et jeunes) Soma-coincés entrain de chasser Dan à coup de fourche ! Ahahah, je suis sûre qu'ils en seraient capables.

« - Par contre, t'as pas envie d'aller au ciné ? »

« - Euh, si tu m'invites ouais… »

Cette phrase est censée lui faire comprendre que NON je n'ai pas envie de sécher le « travail » (ce que je suis techniquement déjà entrain de faire, puisque je suis actuellement censée ranger la buanderie) pour aller vois un film asiatique pourri.

« - Ok. »

HEIN ?! Depuis quand il accepte ce genre de truc ?! D'habitude quand j'essaye de l'arnaquer il m'arrête tout de suite et me fait payer la somme que j'essayais de lui escroquer au centuple !

« - Je peux savoir ce que ça cache ? »

« - Ma sœur s'engueule avec mon beau-père. Je t'assure que je préfère disparaître un petit moment. »

Je ne savais pas que Julia ne s'entendait pas avec le nouveau mari de sa mère. Enfin, c'est peut-être une dispute exceptionnelle, mais vu la tête de Dan, j'en doute.

« - ils ne s'entendent pas bien ? »

« - Disons qu'elle a un peu trop tendance à agir comme une occidentale au niveau de sa relation avec son petit ami… Et tu vois, mon « père» à peur de l'image qu'elle pourrait lui donner ! »

AHAHAH

« - On va voir quoi alors ? »

OoO

« - C était NUL à en CREVER. »

« - Mais non… »

« - Je déteste comment ils jouent !! Et l'histoire était nulle mais nulle ! Et les dialogues hein ?! T'as entendu les dialogues ? Et honnêtement, les histoires des robots-radioactifs c'est du VU et du REVU !»

« - J'ignorais que Mlle Yekles était une grande connaisseuse… »

« - Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, s'il te plaît, ça ne m'intérre…OH T'as vu ce type ? C'est moi ou il est déguisé en… LAPOREILLE ! » (1)

Dan lève les yeux au ciel, et m'attrape par les bras (pour m'empêcher de sauter sur le type déguisé en Pokémon.)

« - T'es au courant que la plupart des gens arrêtent de jouer à ces jeux débiles à douze ans ? »

« - T'es au courant que t'es qu'un pauvre coincé ? Faut vraiment être arriéré pour ne pas comprendre toute la passion remplie dans ce… »

Il soupire et me traîne (sans vraiment m'écouter, j'ai l'impression…) dans la première bouche de métro qui arrive à notre hauteur. Franchement, il aurait au moins pu me laisser toucher le costume de ce type ! Oh, mais s'ils font de la promo dans la rue...

« - UN NOUVEAU JEU VA SORTIR ? »

« - j'ignorais que tu avais une passion subite pour…ça »

« - ça fait passer le temps, et crois-moi, j'en ai bien besoin. He mais en plus, je pourrais mettre ma Nintendo DS dans les manches de mon kimono… ahah, comme ça, dès que je suis seule TADA ! »

« - Brillant. »

Je regarde le panneau d'affichage, avant de me souvenir que même si je commence à me débrouiller pour la compréhension orale impossible de lire ne serait-ce qu'un caractère écrit, et me tourne vers Dan :  
« - Tu veux vraiment prendre le métro ? Je suis de trop bonne humeur pour me faire compresser dans ces trucs métalliques. »

Sérieux, dans un métro de trois mètres de large sur dix mètres de long, ils foutent trois-cent personnes ! C'est hallucinant, et franchement désagréable ! Surtout quand la femme juste devant voue pue. Expérience vécue. Dan étudie ma remarque une ou deux secondes avant de répondre joyeusement :  
« - T'as raison. Pour une fois que tu ne me fais pas une tirade sur ton désespoir, je ferais mieux d'en profiter ! »

« - HE ! Je ne fais jamais de tirade sur mon désespoir ! »

« - Jamais. Ja-mais. »

Imbécile. Bref, ni une ni deux, nous sommes à nouveau à l'air libre. Enfin, comme c'est l'heure de pointe, il y a une densité de population de mille personnes par mètre carré. Je n'exagère qu'à peine.

« - Tu veux aller boire un verre avant de rentrer ? »

OoO

« - YEKLES ! »

Oh, la radieuse Takana-san dans toute sa bonne humeur.

« Je peux savoir où vous étiez cet après-midi ? »

« - A la buanderie, après on m'a demandé d'aller à la biblioth… »

Elle secoue la main, son petit air méprisant scotché comme d'habitude sur le visage.  
« - Vous perdez trois jours de salaire. »

« -TROIS ? Mais… ! »

Elle s'éloigne déjà. PEUH. J'm'en fous, elle me le payera un jour. Un jour. _Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur je me … _

Stop.

OOO

Paraît que les domestiques écoutent aux portes…Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! On _entend_ tout ! Et il y a là, une grosse, une énorme, une gigantesque nuance. D'ailleurs pas plus tard que ce matin, (trente novembre cela dit en passant, demain OUVERTURE DU CALENDRIER…!) Alors que je cirais innocemment le plancher d'un couloir dans l'aile Est, j'ai entendu une conversation UPPER intéressante. Enfin, pas vraiment intéressante. Instructive. Voilà.

Bref, j'étais devant une pièce (innocemment, je le répète…) quand j'ai entendu une voix qui, j'en étais SÛRE, m'étais connue. Ok, je m'approche un peu, (non, on ne peut pas qualifier ça, d'écouter aux portes) et c'est là que je reconnais la voix de Sayato.

J'allais faire demi tour (parce que je n'écoute pas aux… RAH puisque je ne le faisais pas ben, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le faire de toute façon… Bref.) Quand je l'entends dire un truc, mais over trash.

Genre : vous allumez la TV vers minuit sur des chaînes que je ne citerai pas, et vous aurez plus ou moins le même niveau de dialogue. Sur le coup, je l'ai trouvée vraiment idiote. Pour une fille qui collectionne les magasine où il est en couverture… - oui, choquant je vous dis. Genre : Akito Soma a été vu en train d'acheter une glace KIAAA - je l'ai trouvée pas très logique de proposer des trucs à d'autres mecs une fois qu'il a le dos tourné.

Seulement, alors que je me demandais – toujours innocemment- comment j'allais pouvoir apprendre ça à Mr. L'emmerdeur (a.k.a Akito-san) pour d'une part : l'énerver et prendre ma revanche sur le coup du dortoir, mais EN PLUS le mettre en colère contre cette garce de Sayato, j'entends qu'une voix répond : « qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par **« … »** » (les points de suspensions remplacent la « proposition » de Sayato qui est vraiment beaucoup trop HONTEUSE pour être rapportée ici…)

ET LÀ, je reconnais la voix d'Akito-san. Donc j'ai commencé à reculer, (je ne tiens pas spécialement à assister à … Enfin vous voyez…) mais le truc, c'est que j'ai entendu un bruit louche. Le bruit d'un choc. Direct je me rapproche (et non, ce ne n'est toujours pas écouter aux portes ! Je ne faisais pas exprès de tout entendre. Non mais il faut que ça soit **clair**.)

Bref, je m'approche et là j'entends :  
« - Ecoute moi bien petite garce … - après il parlait très vite, donc c'était pas très compréhensible. Mais en gros je crois avoir compris : - On… pas…. Mariés… oui, je… ferai… dois… faire, …soit... pas… plaisir, …doutes. Maintenant DEGAGE. »

Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que l'amour inconditionnel que Sayato semble lui vouer n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque. Après, je pourrais essayer de reconstituer entièrement ce que j'ai pas compris genre :  
« - **On** a **pas** encore ciré le plancher, attend je me préserve pour quand on sera **mariés**, mais sinon je te dirais **oui, je **pense que je le ferai bien et sans obligation mais je **dois** me ménager et ne rien **faire**,** soit** gentille écarte toi… je ne veux **pas** te blesser ça ne me fait pas **plaisir**, mais il n'y a aucun **doutes. Maintenant DEGAGE**. » (Tout ça dit très méchamment.)

Ou alors…  
« - **On** n'est **pas **intime que je sache et être **mariés **ne signifie pas que **oui, je** pense que **je ferai** ce que tu **dois faire**, mais ne **soit pas** trop avide d'argent et de **plaisir**, mais crois moi j'en **doute. Maintenant DEGAGE**. » (Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, je sais huhu !)

Ou alors :

« - **On** pense peut-être avoir besoin de ne **pas** appeler les pompiers mais si je crois ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est-à-dire que Takana et moi nous nous sommes **mariés** à Las Vegas et que **oui**, je regrette et **je ferai** ce que je **dois** **faire**, crois moi ce n'est pas **soi**-disant que je l'aime et **pas** par **plaisir **que j'ai fait ça… Si tu crois que je mens et que je n'étais passaoul, c'est que tu **doutes **de moi ce qui est dommage car je t'aime autant que MON ABEILLE ! **Maintenant DEGAGE**. »

…Je vais m'arrêter là. Bref, une chose est sûre, ce mec est un imbécile. Doublé d'un idiot sadique pire que la plus funeste créature d'Harry Potter (alias basilic ou éventuellement Voldy.)

**OoO**

Je sais pas si c'est le chocolat de mon calendrier ou les œufs que j'ai mangé hier chez Dan qui me mettent dans un état pareil. Je meurs du ventre, littéralement. J'ai l'impression qu'on essore mes intestins (mais oui, comme quand vous prenez un t-shirt trempé que vous le tournez super-serré pour que bien toute l'eau parte !) Bref, je souffre atrocement.

La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est le fait que je doive, sous peine de catastrophe, rester dans un périmètre assez proche des toilettes, m'empêcher d'aller travailler. Y-E-S. Premier jour de congé depuis super longtemps. Bien sûr, je préférais être dehors en train de bronzer au soleil, plutôt que d'être recroquevillée dans un lit en souhaitant ardemment mourir dans les prochaines minutes. Mais le fait est là, je suis DISPENSEE ! Oh yeah. Ça vaut le coup. (Et ça me donne un méga-filon à exploiter. La prochaine fois que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller suer corps et âme dans un couloir de vingt-mètres de long à cirer le plancher (je vous jure, je passe des journées entière à faire ça…) je ferai semblant d'être malade. . Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt hein ? Pourquoi ?

En plus, je pourris la salle de bain avec l'odeur du contenu de mon estomac. (Je sais que c'est dégueu… MAIS ET ALORS ?! C'est naturel. Comme dirait mon père.) Et pour le coup c'est mes saletés de colocataires qui s'en prennent plein la figure et en plus, pour parachever la liste des avantages à vomir tel un ivrogne le lendemain d'une cuite, elles n'osent pas m'approcher pour me faire payer ce que je leur fait indirectement vivre, parce qu'elles ont trop peur de tomber malade aussi et de louper une de leurs magnifiques journées de travail !!

Comme quoi, on n'a pas tout à fait la même vision des choses. – Mais sur ce coup là, je dois bien avouer que ça m'arrange… !-

« - Yekles-san ? »

Je me redresse, malheureusement consciente de n'être vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas présentable. (… s'il me restait un minimum de dignité peut-être que je serais mal à l'aise. Mais là, c'est comme les malades dans les hôpitaux. À un moment y'a plus de pudeur, et quand le médecin est là : « c'est parti pour un toucher rectal, jeune fille ! » YOUHOU, tu te sens plus gênée ! Ben c'est la même chose, juste que je suis habillée, mais puante et pas-lavée-depuis-deux-jours.) (Je sais que j'allais plutôt bien hier quand j'écoutais aux … Quand je tombais par hasard sur des discussions, et que j'aurais pu prendre une douche le soir en rentrant… Mais en fait, je voulais le faire ce matin et maintenant je suis plus en état… BREF)

Je pue (à cause de la fièvre qui me fait transpirer), je suis sale genre… Sale, et… Hatori-san est dans ma chambre.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas Eva, je serais morte de honte depuis longtemps. Parce que l'idée même qu'une personne de sexe masculin la voie sans son maquillage la terrifie alors… Dans un état comme le mien… AHAH.

« - Euh oui ? »

« - Je suis venu vous examiner » déclare-il aussi calme que d'habitude. Par contre, de mon côté c'est plutôt : « oh-pinaise-faites-que-je-ne-doive-pas-enlever-mon-T-shirt-c'est-quand-la-derniere-fois-que-je-me-suis-épilée-et-oh-mon-dieu-j'espere-que-je-n'ai-pas-mon-soutien-gorge-trop-mochhhhhe » Oui, le coup de : « pas de pudeur les gars, je suis à l'aise », c'était du bluff. Je suis OVER mal à l'aise. Que des femmes coincées me voient dans un état pareil, C'EST UN FAIT, qu'un homme relativement canon vienne me tâter le cou, c'en est une autre ! Dieu, pitié, sauve moi. Ramène ta garnison d'anges-canons, plus – éventuellement - le deuxième messie mais fait quelque choooose !

« - Vous savez ce qui a pu vous mettre dans …cet état ? »

OhPinaise. Il doit sentir l'odeur qui émane de moi vu la proximité !

« - Je crois que j'ai mangé des œufs pourris. »

« - Vous ne les avez pas sentis en les ouvrant ? »

« - Ils étaient déjà prêt je me suis juste servie… »

Il hausse un sourcil, mais ne fait pas commentaire. – Du genre de : Vous vous êtes servie où voleuse !? Ou : mais, il n'y avait pas d'œufs au menu du réfectoire hier ?!- Bref.

Pour information, c'est chez Dan que je me suis servie. Je vais lui en toucher un mot, d'ailleurs. Et lui expliquer que les aliments périmés : ON LES JETTE !

Il se lève, range son matériel et s'assied au bord de mon lit. - ET LÀ JE NE CAPTE PAS. BIIP BIIIP RECHERCHE DE RESEAU (ahah, je sais c'était nul.) -

« - Je voulais juste vous dire une chose Yekles-san. Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas directement mais… En tant que médecin et… Bref. Je ne suis pas censée révéler ce genre de choses à quelqu'un de l'extérieur… - Interruption momentanée, j'ai déjà entendu ça, mais je ne me rappelle pas où…- Mais… Akito-san… va… mourir bientôt. Et, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez… Arrêter de le provoquer comme ça. Ses derniers mois devraient être sereins et pas stressants comme votre « petite guerre » les lui rend. Alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez. »

« - C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

… Chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… _Ok_, je sais parfaitement pourquoi : c'est parce que je le PENSE. S'il n'avait pas commencé à me foutre par terre d'un siège de piano, je n'aurais jamais fui en le croisant dans un couloir ce qui m'aurait pas amené à casser un vase !

« - Yekles-san vous n'avez pas compris, je crois. Il va mourir. Dans quelques mois » reprend-il d'un air grave

« - Et alors !? Mon oncle est bien au stade terminal d'un cancer ! C'est pas pour ça que son patron est plus gentil avec lui ! »

C'est un mensonge, je n'ai pas d'oncle atteint du cancer, et si on veut vraiment être honnête, je n'ai pas d'oncle du tout. Beaucoup de tantes, mais pas d'oncle. Mais ça, Hatori-san ne le sait sûrement pas. Donc, ce n'est pas grave.

« - La situation n'est absolument pas la même. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que… »

Il commence à perdre son calme.

« - Mais comprendre quoi ! S'il était plus aimable ou je sais pas… Plus indifférent, s'il faisait pas chier… Excusez moi je voulais pas dire ça… S'il n'embêtait pas les autres, je… »

Il ouvre sa mallette avec force, l'air sincèrement contrarié.

« - Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet avec vous. De vous deux honnêtement, Je ne sais pas qui est le pire. »

Il sort deux flacons de sa sacoche et ajoute :  
« - Prenez ça matin, midi, soir jusqu'au cinq. Comme vous avez l'air en forme, vous pouvez retourner travailler demain. »

Et il part sans plus de cérémonie. Je crois que je l'ai énervé. MAIS SERIEUX ! C'est moi qui ai raison de toute façon, et ce n'est pas un petit médecin de basse catégorie qui va me faire la morale. Ce qui m'embête, par contre, c'est de penser que si j'avais un peu plus simulé, j'aurais pu obtenir quelques jours de congé en plus… Le monde est injuste.

La porte se ferme donc sur Hatori et je l'entends parler avec quelqu'un. J'espère que c'est Dan. Ah, même s'il me renverra dans la tête le fait que j'aie été dans un état aussi pitoyable à chaque fois que je me moquerai de lui, j'aurais au moins eu une conversation agréable avec quelqu'un aujourd'….

« - Yekles-san »

Je pense très honnêtement, que quand je demandais du secours à Dieu, celui-ci à cru que je lui demandais de m'envoyer tous les malheurs contenu sur la Terre.

C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible, C'ESTPASPOSSIBLE.

Résumons la situation : Je suis sale (je l'ai déjà dis, je crois, mais il est bon de le répéter pour que vous compreniez l'étendue du désastre…) parce que je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis deux jours. Je suis malade, ce qui sous-entends, plaque rouge, regard larmoyant, nez-qui coule odeur louche de vomi etc… Et, j'ai les cheveux sales. Mes très chers cheveux qui propres ne ressemblent déjà pas à grand-chose alors sales… Pfff je vous laisse imaginer. Et dernièrement, pour couronner le tout, je suis dans le jogging le plus moche de la création. Avec des marques d'essuiement de narines sur les manches. Pour faire court : je suis i-mmonde. I-MMONDE.

Quand c'est un médecin avec lequel j'ai des rapports neutres (ou du moins, j'avais…) c'est pas trop grave. Je n'oserai probablement plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux, mais ça sera drôle à raconter dans trois ans. Mais alors quand c'est une personne qui veut votre peau et avec laquelle vous bataillez ferme depuis cinq voir six mois… C'est la mort. Par décapitation.

Mis à par ça, il y a trois trucs hyper louches. Déjà, il m'a appelée : « Yekles-san » ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis… Euh… quatre mois, au bas mot. En plus il a prononcé ça d'un ton tellement mielleux, que c'en est effrayant. Et finalement, il vient me rendre visite alors que je suis malade, ce que même Dan ne fait pas ! Non mais pour vous dire !

Il me regarde de haut en bas (enfin je suis assise/couchée dans un lit donc c'est plutôt de nord en sud) d'un air qui veut clairement dire : « mais que t'es moche espèce d'épave » ça me donne plus envie de lui envoyer mon coussin dans la tête que de le plaindre, dommage pour moi je ne peux pas assouvir mes pulsions parce que numéro 1 : soit-disant Môsieur va mourir pour une obscure raison et que Môsieur m'étoufferait probablement avec… Bref. Quand même, j'aimerais bien lui faire remarquer à ce cretin, que je l'ai déjà vu dans des états si ce n'est pas pire, en tout cas équivalent. Ces petites grippes menstruelles (ahah) c'est MOI qui dois nettoyer sa sale de bain après hein ! Et c'est pas beau à voir. (Je vous épargne les détails…) Alors son petit regard méprisant là, je l'emm**** !

Il s'assied là où Hatori était il y a quelques instants. C'est-à-dire, super beaucoup trop près, c'est-à-dire : omaygad, il doit sentir mon odeur pestilentielle !! Promis. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je me douche tout les jours. Dieu de la douche, je ne te bafouerai plus jamais. D'ailleurs dès que je retourne en ville, j'achète de quoi créer un autel (2) bouddhiste en ton honneur. Ouais. Avec les grandes fleurs, le grand vase, les pierres décoratives et tout et tout. Donc pour me remercier tu peux un peu baisser le taux de puanteur de mon odeur corporelle. Merci d'avance.

« - Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses ».

_Alerte rouge, alerte rouge, alerte rouge, alerte rouge !!!__ Bug dans le systèèèème_

« - En fait, j'ai engagé quelqu'un de qualifié pour qu'il puisse voir d'où l'e-mail provenait… Vous savez, celui avec les photos. »

Le pire, c'est que je ne vois pas du tout comment il va transformer ça en menace monstrueuse.  
« -Et contre toute attente, je m'étais trompé, Yekles-san. Cela ne venait pas de vous, mais d'un certain Dan Whalley. »

Pas de chance Dan. AHAHAH.

« - Enfin, on dirait que c'est lui qui va subir ma colère ! En attendant, encore toutes mes excuses. »

Il se lève et fait quelques pas. Subir sa colère. Dan. Alors que c'est ma faute. Euheuh. Mon instinct me dit de le laisser faire, et de m'excuser ensuite, mais d'un autre côté c'est le seul ami que j'ai ici, et il m'a payé un place de cinéma et … En même temps, il me le pardonnera jamais… Ou plutôt si, il me pardonnera, mais c'est moi après qui me sentirai coupable… et c'est Dan, quoi ! Il m'a aidé le premier jour à retrouver mon chemin et… …. ET L'AUTRE IMBECILE QUI FAIT EXPRES DE TRAINER POUR QUE JE ME DENONCE !  
« - Tu sais très bien que c'est ma faute, Soma. »

Au moins, j'ai multiplié l'impolitesse dans la même phrase. Tant qu'à « subir sa colère », mieux vaut que ça soit justifié.  
« - Je te déconseille d'être aussi impertinente avec moi. » me répond-il d'une voix aussi basse qu'agressive.

Il s'avance de nouveau vers moi d'un air menaçant, mais je vois bien qu'il jubile, ce sale type. Pff… Faut qu'on m'rappelle pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissé se défouler sur Dan.

« - Tu sais que ce genre d'histoire, je crois que ça s'appelle de la « 名誉毀損», ça pourrait te couter très cher, au tribunal. Surtout que mes avocats sont habitués à ruiner les petites garces dans ton genre. »

Je ne répond rien, parce que de tout façon, je vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire à part : « super Michel » (3) ce qui risquerait de l'énerver. En plus je n'ai pas compris exactement tous les mots, ce qui est fâcheux. Mais hors de question qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« - Mes parents sont plus riches que vou…Tu (oui, j'essaye de le provoquer jusqu'au bout… très intelligent, je sais.) Ne le penses. Et leurs avocats auss… »

Il éclate de rire. Mes doigts serrent mon oreiller. Calme. Je meurs d'envie de le lui envoyer dans la tête mais non. Contrôle-toi. Zeeeen… Visualise les moines bouddhistes dans leur montagne tibétaine. Zeeen.

« - Yekles je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris à qui tu avais affaire. »  
Il dit ça d'un air si supérieur et méprisant, que je n'ai qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler ses cheveux. Et sa chemise noire. Contre attaquer, contre attaquer. VITE VITE VITE AHA:  
« - S'il vous plait, Akito-san, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis très perturbée vous savez, parce que mon cochon d'inde est _mort_. Et il était siiii jeune, et personne ne l'aimait, même moi je le trouvais détestable, mais maintenant, il est _mort_ il ne reviendra plus, bien sûr personne ne le regrette mais quand même ! Enfin je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il n'y a rien après la _mort_ et que c'est vraiment _fini_ mais… »

« - SALE GARCE ! »

Je suis conne des fois, quand même. Cette fois il va vraiment m'assassiner.

Contre toute attente, il reste juste devant moi à fulminer comme… euh… Un taureau devant le toréador (oui, juste avant qu'il essaye de l'encorner…) Et me dit :  
« - Des excuses devant toute la famille. Dans trois jours. Toute la famille. Tu vas dire ce que tu as fait. »

Il a les poings serrés, et j'imagine qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas me les envoyer dans la figure.

« - Vous parlez de me faire maltraiter par une centaine de personnes ou d'avoir fait une petite blague?! »

Il me lance un regard mauvais et s'approche de nouveau. Très, très (trop) près.

« - Après tout, comme tu as l'air de l'avoir appris, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Alors, qu'est ce que ça change si je meurs aujourd'hui hein ? » Il avance ses mains vers mon cou. « Je pourrais très bien te tuer, Yekles et en finir aussi ? Pour que tu puisses aussi constater qu'il n'y a rien après la mort et que c'est vraiment fini ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Je déglutis, et me tasse le plus possible contre mon oreiller. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne le fera pas et que là, celui qui a exagéré de nous deux, c'est moi.

Et quand il quitte la chambre (non sans s'être retourné et m'avoir dit : « Au fait, tu ferais bien de prendre une douche. C'est… dégoûtant.) Je ne me sens vraiment pas triomphante. De l'avoir mis dans un tel état…

Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais haï pareillement…. MAIS BON ! La vie continue !

**OoO**

« - C'est pour tooooooiiii ! »

« - euh merci… »

Je prends le paquet de feuille que Kimi me tend et l'examine.  
« - HE MAIS, c'est la partition du « château ambulant » ! Trop cool ! Mais… Pourquoi tu me la donne ?! »

« - J'aimerais bien t'entendre ! Tu veux bien la travailler ? »

J'hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. J'adore ce film, j'adore la musique, en plus le morceau n'est pas trop compliqué. Parfait.

« - Mais… C'est la version avec l'orchestre ça… » Je reprends après avoir déchiffré (avec difficulté… huhu) les deux premières portées.

« - Je sais, mais j'ai trouvé que celle là… Tu t'en fiches de toute façon non ? «

« - Ouais ouais… »

Je regarde nerveusement ma montre en soupirant. On est déjà le quatre décembre, il est seize heure dix. Il faut que je parte, j'ai des excuses publiques à faire. Mon dieu. C'est de pire en pire. J'ai bien préparé un discours mais je vis très mal le fait de devoir me produire en publique. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je n'ai jamais aimé faire ça. Jamais. Même à cinq ans quand je devais jouer un arbre dans une pièce de théâtre de l'école. J'avais failli en faire une syncope.

Bref, le problème c'est que si je manque la crise cardiaque quand le publique est indulgent et tout fier de voir des gamins, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça va être là-bas. Ils vont me balancer des pierres dessus. Enfin, sur mon corps inerte. Héhé.

« - Lucy-chan ? Ça va ? T'es toute pâle tout à coup»

« - Oui, oui… mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille… A demain Kimi … »

OoO

« - C'est toi Lucy Yekles ? »

Je me retourne peut-être un peu trop vivement pour essayer de garder une allure décontractée. Pour ma défense faut dire je suis sur les nerfs. Je vais devoir faire ma besogne dans quelques instants et j'attends dans un des couloirs du manoir. De l'autre coté du shoji, il y a un nombre conséquent de personnes venues m'entendre m'excuser pour le mail trafiqué.

J'hoche la tête en regardant la fille devant moi. Un tout petit peu plus petite que moi (ce qui est une première…) elle est surtout beaucoup plus fine et beaucoup plus canon. PFFF. Elle me fait penser à Ritsu avec un visage aussi parfait et des cheveux aussi BEAUX ! Et aussi longs ! Je deviendrais folle moi ! Brosser ça ! Laver ça ! C'est énorme !  
« - Je voulais juste te dire… (Elle parle d'une voix super agressive. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle m'engueule pour ce que j'ai fait… Triste vie.) Il y a des gens qui sont de ton côté ici. Ne te laisse pas faire par ces vieux cons. Au fait, je m'appelle Isuzu, Isuzu Soma. »

Et elle part d'une démarche décidée. Des gens qui me soutiennent… VOILA une bonne nouvelle ! Ahah, je suis le leader de la révolution ! Et là, je vais aller faire un discours monstrueux sur la tolérance et sur le fait que…  
« - Yekles. Je crois qu'ils sont prêts à t'entendre. »

Akito-san (ou plutôt « Soma », enfin il y a tellement de Soma que ça serait dur à comprendre si je commençais à parler de lui en ces termes… bref.) vient de faire coulisser le shoji et me fait signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes sont assises. Et là, quelque chose me frappe. Il n'y a aucun jeune. (Excepté… OH, Traitres à leur sang ! Yuki, Momiji… Le gars aux cheveux bicolores noir/blanc, et oh ! Ritsu ! Hatori… un de ses cousins là… HIRO ! (ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !) Et deux trois autres qui sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. C'est pas possible. Y'a un gêne dans la famille ou quoi ?! Bref. Les _vrais_ jeunes, genre Dan, Julia… Etc. (bon Sayato est là et à l'air super contente. Mais ça, ça ne m'étonne pas.) Ils ne sont pas là. Ce sont les vieux de la famille Soma qui sont pourris. Et les domestiques. Mais ça, voila hein.

« - Bon… Bon…Bonjour »

(Le stress à tendance à me faire bégayer, ça va durer un moment. Génial.)

« - Je… Je pe…pense que v…vous…vous savez pourquoi je suis là… C'est…c'est moi qui ai fait ces c…ces…ces photos… et qui les ai envoyées….Je…je suis dé…désolée. AUREVOIR ! »

Et hop, ni une ni deux, je suis HORS de la pièce. Bon, c'était pas si difficile que ça, il suffisait de garder les yeux rivés au sol. Mouais, comme leader de révolution, il me manque peut-être une certaine dose de charisme. J'aurais mieux fait de dire quelque chose du genre de : « -MES AMIS ! Nous sommes tous frères ! Ce petit con MERITE ce qui lui arrive ! TOUS AVEC MOI ! » Et ils auraient tous hurlé : « OUAIS ! » M'auraient porté sur leurs épaules et auraient construit une statue en mon honneur. Oh yeah.

Akito-san qui attendait en retrait me rattrape :

« - N'éspère pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu y RETOURNES ! » Il semble passablement énervé que mon discours n'ait pas assez duré de temps pour que je me fasse lapider.

« - Non ! J'y retourne pas ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! »

« - Tu y retournes YEKLES. »

« - C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Et voila qu'il essaye de me traîner à l'intérieur. Mais il connaît la notion de ridicule lui ? Si on passe cette porte avec lui accroché à mon bras en me tirant à l'intérieur et moi accroché au pan du mur en hurlant « non ! » Il va perdre toute sa crédibilité ! Et moi je vais paraître encore plus pitoyable, ce qui est hors de question. Il ne reste qu'une solution :  
« - JE ME BARRE ! »

Et effectivement, je me taille en courant, comme d'haaabiiituuude.

Quelques mètres plus loin je croise Yuki, appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

« - Yekles-san ! »

« - Oh, Yuki… »

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle discrètement, tout en tentant de déterminer si la présence du jeune homme ici fait de lui un traître.

« - Nous étions obligés de venir. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait voulu assister à … « ça ».

J'imagine que le « ça » contient les trois minutes de mes excuses pathétiques. Enfin.

« - Tohru-san s'inquiétait pour toi. Il paraît que tu as été… Assez malade »

C'est fou comme les infos circulent vite… Je suis sûre que leur système de renseignement est meilleur que celui de la NASA. Pfff.

« - Sérieux ? – Je pense que le sourire super content qui orne mon visage n'est pas très discret parce que Yuki me sourit en retour. – C'est gentil de sa part, mais tout va bien ! J'ai récupéré depuis… Avant-avant-avant-hier. »

Il hoche la tête, l'air pensif avant d'ajouter.

« - Il parait que tu… Enfin non, rien.»

J'hausse un sourcil avant de reprendre :

« - Si c'est à propos de la rumeur selon laquelle je… »

« - Ah, non non ! Mais ce n'est pas important. Au fait, comme tu n'as finalement pas pu venir le mois passé Tohru-san te réinvite à manger ! Le neuf, pour être précis. Ça ira cette fois ? »

AHAH, cette fois, Takana-san ne pourra pas m'empêcher d'y aller !

« - Oui volontiers ! »

Ça, c'est productif !

« - OK, alors à bientôt ! »

**OoO**

« - Bonjour !! »

« - Ah ! Yekles-san ! »

Tohru fonce sur moi et me débarrasse de ma veste.

« - Tu ne t'es pas perdue en chemin ? »

'Faut avouer que pour trouver cette maison paumée juste derrière une forêt… J'aurais pu y laisser ma peau ! Heureusement que Momiji m'avait fait un plan ahah ! – Je continue de penser que c'est le diable derrière un visage d'ange, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il cache bien son jeu, ce petit traître -

« - Non c'est bon ! Mais vous habitez super loin ! Et votre maison est super belle ! »

Le cousin d'Hatori passe la tête entre une porte et me regarde en soupirant.

« - Quel dommage que les garçons n'en prennent pas soin… Enfin, comme Tohru, ma petite femme, s'occupe de tout… »

J'ai dû mal entendre, j'ai dû mal entendre, c'est pas possible autrem… Omaygad : Le roux, Kyo je crois, vient de foutre un gros coup sur la tête du cousin d'Hatori ! Ils sont malades dans cette famille ou quoi ? Mais avec toute cette violence il y aurait de quoi faire une émission pour ménagère de plus de cinquante ans : « la famille Soma, en proie a des individus dangereux.. » ça sonne plutôt bien ! Oups, l'individu dangereux n°1 regarde dans ma direction :

« - Oh, salut. Ne fais pas attention à lui. »

J'hoche la tête un peu sceptique et entre dans la cuisine. Yuki est assis sous la table chauffante et me sourit avec gentillesse  
« - Bienvenue Yekles-san ! »

« - Salut. »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installe. Je sais pas quoi dire, et visiblement eux non plus. AHAH, ça, je m'en serais pas doutée.

Tohru intervient :

« - Viens je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes exactement dans la même situation. Personne ne parle, et je commence à me sentir super mal à l'aise. On entendrait une mouche voler. Une nuée d'anges passer. Un escargot… Bon j'arrête, mais l'idée est là. Il faut que je me sorte de cette situation !  
« - T'as vraiment de la chance d'habiter dans une aussi belle maison… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vivre dans un endroit comme ça… »  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents :  
« - Il y a encore de la place dans ma chambre… Mais oui ! » Son idée à l'air de l'emballer « Tu pourrais venir ! Lucy-chan ! Ce serait génial ! »

Je souris encore plus gênée. On s'est vu plusieurs fois au lycée, d'accord, mais de là à me demander d'habiter avec elle !

« - C'est très gentil à toi, mais tu sais, tu me supporterais plus au bout d'une semaine ! »

« - je suis sûre que non ! »

« - Ma meilleure amie et moi, on s'est plus parlé pendant… Quatre mois parce qu'on était parties en vacances une semaine ensemble. En plus, je suis franchement pas sûre qu'on me laisse quitter le manoir ! »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :  
« - Tu as raison. En parlant de tes amis… » Un sourire malicieux – qui m'effraie un peu- se forme sur ses lèvre « je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent… Tu n'aurais pas des photos ? »

Bon, je vois qu'elle était aussi en train de se creuser la cervelle – vous trouvez pas cette expression répugnante ?- pour trouver un moyen de créer une discussion. Et elle a trouvé un sujet relativement efficace.  
« - Y'en a sur internet… Mais j'en ai pas sur moi. »

Ce qui est totalement vrai ! Alan a un jour décrété que tous les gens cool avaient un album photo sur le net. Et… voila. Euh… Yuki vient de monter les escaliers. J'éspère qu'il n'est pas allé cherch… NON !

« - Comment s'appelle le site ? »

C'est pas possible… Il y a des photos HONTEUSES sur ce…truc! Je finis par leur donner le nom, vu qu'ils sont les quatre (oui le cousin d'Hatori – faudra que je me renseigne sur son nom…- est venu se joindre à nous…) à me fixer avec insistance. Deux minutes plus tard, ils cliquent sur le bouton « chronologique ».

« - Ecoutez, si vous pouviez ne pas... »

« - Lucy-chan, c'est toi ? »

Je m'approche un peu, de toute façon ils ne m'écoutent pas et me trouve face à une photo que je connais bien, et pour cause : on voit Alan et moi quand j'avais environ six ans, c'est-à-dire la période ou j'étais « dingue de lui ». Je me souviens que je m'étais inventé des tas de trucs juste parce qu'il avait pris une photo à côté de moi… Ahah. C'est drôle quand j'y repense.

« - Oui, et là, c'est Alan, j'étais amoureuse de lui à l'époque ! »

Ils sourient et passent aux photos suivantes. On voit successivement Eva et déjà ses manières de gamine pourrie-gâtée, Jade et ses cheveux flamboyants, Adam et son air passablement énervé… Puis nous sommes tous un peu plus vieux, une dizaine d'année, treize ans, et finalement les photos qu'on avait prises en octobre à Sidney, quand on était à la plage.

Soudain, Tohru arrête le diaporama et le-cousin-d'Hatori se tourne vers moi d'un air choqué. La photo a été prise pendant que - presque - tous mes chers amis nageaient jusqu'à la bouée et qu'Alan et moi on était restés seul à manger des glaces sur nos linges. Bref, il s'était couché à côté de moi avec son appareil photo et on avait fait une série de photos dont l'une d'elle s'affiche en plein écran sur l'ordinateur de Yuki.

« - La prochaine fois qu'il me dit à quel point il te hait je lui parlerai de ces photos… »

Kyo aussi me regarde d'un air choqué. Comme si je venais de commettre une trahison de degré cinq. Et ah, Yuki ne détache pas ses yeux de l'écran… AH ! Et là, je comprends ! Tout s'éclaire ! Maintenant ça me choque même plus et ça me paraît même bizarre d'avoir pu les confondre parce qu'Alan est toujours hyper souriant alors que… BIP est un pauvre imbécile qui passe son temps à hurler. Mais ils doivent penser que cette photo je l'ai prise avec…

« - Euh… C'est Alan sur la photo, il y a une autre de lui juste avant. »

Tohru remet la photo précédente.  
« - Lui ? » Demande Yuki d'un air plus que sceptique.

« - Ouais, et dire qu'à l'époque je me moquais de Jade parce qu'elle sortait avec « ça »… Maintenant qu'il s'est coupé les cheveux je me sens vraiment idio… »

Le cousin d'Hatori me regarde avec un grand sourire. Mais pas un sourire amical. De loin pas.

« - C'est vrai que _maintenant_ par contre, il est beaucoup plus mignon, n'est ce pas Lucy-kun ? »  
« - Ben, ouais… »

Je n'vois pas vraiment ou il veut en venir. Mais son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

oOo

PFFF. Cette fois, Takana a fait fort. Pour me punir de « je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi », elle m'a envoyée dans la pièce la plus lointaine, et la plus lugubre que j'ai JAMAIS VUE DE MA VIE. Sérieux, il fait sombre comme dans un… Comme dans une ruelle sombre, le soir d'Halloween à minuit (ce qui est le summum du sombre, j'éspère que vous êtes d'accord.) Bref, ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis là, à me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir bâcler ça.

Bref. L'avantage, en décembre, c'est que tous les jours commencent bien puisque je peux ouvrir une porte dans mon calendrier ! AHAH, et rien que pour ça, ça vaut la peine de se réveiller. Un bon petit chocolat pour se lever, et c'est partit pour la journée ! – je devrais être créatrice de slogan !- Ensuite, Tohru et moi on s'entend de mieux en mieux ! Finalement découvrir qu'un de mes meilleurs ami n'est autre que le sosie d'un mec qui tyrannise une bonne centaine de personne n'a pas l'air de la rebuter autant que Kyo et Yuki. M'enfin, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ensuite, le « printemps » avance bien, je crois que Kimi est assez contente et moi aussi ! En plus j'ai plus ou moins fini de travailler « le château ambulant ». Faut dire le morceau ne dure qu'environ cinq minutes et comparé aux autres instruments le piano n'a pas grand-chose à faire ! AHAH ! Dommage que je n'ai pas d'orchestre sous la main – humour- je pourrais prouver au monde entier ce que je vaux en tant que soliste ! AHA !

EEEEt non. Mes rêves de gloire se trouvent réduis à passer la poussière dans une pièce à peine éclairée dont les peintures sur les shojis sont vraiment moches. Particulièrement celle au fond de la pièce, là. Un héron ou une grue, enfin un oiseau genre… Gallinacé… ou… Enfin un oiseau se fait à moitié bouffer par des crabes. Ah… Le pauvre. Le cauchemar absolu. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'en approche. C'est bizarre quand même. Un héron qui se fait bouffer par des crabes. Enfin… ils lui montent dessus et l'oiseau à réellement l'air terrifié. Le peintre était doué en tout cas, parce que je pense pas que je serais capable de donner un air terrifié à un oiseau, moi. Enfin, vu mon talent en dessin, je n'arriverais même pas à donner un air terrifié à un homme ! J'arriverais même pas à donner un air terrifié à un air terrifié ! AHA, je suis le maximum de la nullité en dessin !

Je me demande de quoi c'est fait quand même. J'ai jamais vu une peinture qui creusait le bois. Un peu comme si c'était brûlé. He, si ça se trouve, c'est vraiment avec un truc brulant ! En tout, cas le mec (ou la femme) était super doué pour ne pas passer à travers le shoji en brulant le papier !

Je fais glisser mon doigt le long du bec de l'oiseau et je sais que j'ai fait une connerie monstrueuse. Parce que le bruit d'un claquement de pince vient de se faire entendre, ce qui est complètement hallucinant. Irrationnel. Réfléchis, tu es à des kilomètres de la mer et de la grotte maudite ! C'est parce que tu vois des crabes, ça te fait délirer…

CLAC  
Je recule d'un pas, et là franchement, je crois que je vais mourir de peur. Je suis entrée dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? La pièce était déjà sombre à la base, mais là… oh putain…derrière le shoji, je vois une forme en ombre chinoise comme s'il y avait de la lumière vive qui était face au mur ! Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de lumière ! Derrière le shoji, je vois une petite boîte rectangulaire dont commence à sortir… je regarde à droite et à gauche, mais je ne reconnais pas la pièce. La porte que j'avais laissée ouverte ! Je la vois plus !  
Je retourne la tête vers le shoji et les énormes pinces ont augmenté de volume un truc est en train de sortir se cette boite je sais pas ce que c'est… Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar c'est pas possible… ça existe pas ce genre de truc…Les claquements augmentent de volume sonore et deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. Exactement comme quand j'étais devant la grotte maudite. C'est pas possible…

« - YEKLES ! »

Il me semble qu'on me tire par la manche et qu'on m'entraine loin, loin. Tout à coup, la lumière du soleil agresse mes yeux et je me laisse tomber par terre, contre un plancher.

« - Hatori ! Appelez Hatori, MAINTENANT ! » S'égosille la voix de la personne qui m'a « sauvée ». L'illustre inconnu se penche vers moi et je reconnais avec plus ou moins d'agacement Akito. Génial

« - Tu t'es vomi dessus, c'est dégoutant. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de pleurer, ça m'arrangerait. »

Le pire, c'est que je m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais vomi. Probablement en paniquant. Oui. Il faudrait écrire une thèse. « La panique provoque-elle des vomissements en tout genre ? »

« - En tout cas » il reprend « ça t'apprendra à ne pas aller dans des endroits ou tu n'as PAS LE DROIT d'aller, espèce d'imbécile ! T'as pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu viens d'échapper »

Je renifle et entre deux sanglots (oui je pleure toujours, c'est pathétique) réponds :  
« - C'est Takana qui m'a amenée là. »

Il se repenche vers moi, tout en gardant une certaine distance (l'odeur je présume) :  
« - Tu me jures que c'est vrai ? »

J'hoche la tête, toujours secouée par des larmes incontrôlables. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et reprend :  
« - C'est bon. D'ici une dizaine de minutes tu auras oublié. Tu penseras t'être évanouie à midi à cause de ce que t'as mangé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hatori te di… »

Je me redresse.

« - Comment ça : « j'aurai oublié. » Excuse-moi, mais je risque pas d'oublier ce truc énorme et dégueulasse et ces crabes… »

La voix du médecin intervient à ce moment là :  
« - Vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

Il a toujours la main sur mon épaule, et c'est là que je comprends que c'est pour me maîtriser (oui, moi qui pensais que c'était du réconfort… génial)  
« - Elle a vu l'Amikiri. Efface lui la mémoire jusqu'à… Disons… Midi. »

Je vois Hatori écarquiller les yeux. J'essaye de me relever, ce qui n'est pas vraiment facile PUISQUE je suis toujours en état de choc (je pense qu'à ce niveau là, on peut appeler ça comme ça)

« - C'EST HORS DE QUESTION » ma voix sonne un peu plus aigue que d'habitude. Ça fait vraiment hystérique. « Je veux pouvoir raconter ça à mes gosses, et le premier qui s'approche de moi.. »

« - Hatori, elle va essayer de s'enfuir en courant… Ce que je ne te conseille pas, Yekles, parce que tu t'étalerais deux mètres plus loin. »

« - Personne ici, ne touchera à mon cerveau ! »

« - C'est une HYPNOSE imbécile ! »

« - C'est pareil ! » je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon épaule, mais il n'a pas l'air aussi en colère que d'habitude.

« - Hatori, efface-lui la mémoire MAINTENANT. »

J'essaye de me dégager, mais tout ce que j'obtiens c'est qu'Akito m'attrape avec son autre main.

« - Lâche-moi ! AU SECOURS ! AU VIO… »

« - MAIS TAIS-TOI IMBECILE ! »

Soudain, j'arrive à me dégager. je me trainer sur quelques mètres avant de tomber lamentablement par terre. Evidemment, il me rejoint tout de suite, alors qu'Hatori reste en retrait.

« - Yekles, tu ne devrais pas avoir vu ça. C'est le secret le mieux gardé de la famille Soma et on ne peut pas laisser de simples étrangers… »

Je sens que je recommence à pleurer. Et lui il s'agenouille comme un débile et cette fois, attrape mon avant bras. Ce sera plus dur de me barrer.

« - T'avais qu'à pas monter la vieille folle contre moi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, vous avez pas le droit, de m'enlever ça, j'ai vécu des tas de truc super cool entre midi et maintenant, et je m'en fous qu'un espèce de truc immonde crabe- homard – Amikiki… »

« - Amikiri. »

« - on s'en fou ! J'ai pas à payer parce que vous êtes une famille coincée complètement conne et stupide. Laissez-moi mon cerv…» ma voix recommence à faire des trucs bizarre – succession de sons aigus et graves, en d'autres termes. C'était la minute de précision vocale à bientôt ! - . Génial.

« - C'est une hy-pn-ose je te dis »  
« - S'il te plait. »

Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant imploré quelqu'un de toute ma vie. C'est ridicule, et si on m'avait dit il y a… UNE SEMAINE, que j'allais me traîner à ses pieds en le suppliant de laisser mon cerveau intact, je me serais probablement posé pas mal de questions. Bref. J'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, vu le taux de popularité que je dois avoir dans son estime. Mais rien que l'idée de perdre un bout de ma vie, même si ça ne serait, en l'occurrence que quatre heures, ça me tétanise.

Il soupire d'agacement et me répond :  
« - Un mot à quiconque, et je te promets que tu le regretteras amèrement. »

J'hoche la tête. Ça, je me tairai, jusqu'à ma mort.

OoO

« - Euh, ça va Lucy, t'es hyper pâle. »

« - PUTAIN DAN ! Il m'est arrivé un truc de fou ! Attends faut absolument que je te raconte… J'étais dans une pièce sombre…»

**oOo**

(1) Pokémon de la nouvelle génération je crois… (Je me suis renseignée un minium quand même !) Ahah, moi j'en suis restée à la version rouge… DRACOFEU ! GO !

(2) je sais que c'est pas intéressant, mais j'avais écris hôtel ! XD

(2) Dans un sketch des inconnus (j'éspère que vous connaissez…) un mec téléphone dans une émission pour gagner des trucs, et pendant qu'il lui raconte des trucs hyper tragique, la présentatrice TV elle est là : "super Michel"… euh.. Mouais. Allez plutôt voir le lien dans mon profil. XD

* * *

**REPONSES REVIEWS ANONYMES TIME!!!!!! :**

**Pandora-chan: **AHAHA, tant que c'est Georgia qui te corromps, j'pense que ça va. ça pourrait être pire comme par exemple... UN NEO-NAZI! Ce qui serait vraiment regrettable! Oh... Oh... OH! MERCI, MERCI! ça m'fout la larme à l'oeil! J'suis sérieuse en plus...!! (j'ai aussi l'air con devant l'ordi... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais mon visage devient vachement plus expressif quand j'ai en face de moi un grand rectangle luuumineuuux... AHAH brerf. Tout ça pour dire, que je me m'y connais aussi en ... "air con devant ordi!" Je dis aussi MORT AU TOME 17!!! QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE! PARDON POUR MON LANGUAGE! MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES! je me réjouissais qu'Akito finisse avec Tohru moi! (ou comment s'imaginer un truc impossible!) PEUH. j'ai failli pas acheter la suite du manga tellement j'étais dégoutée! XD Ouais, en tout cas pour les Mary-Sue j'essaye de faire le contraire... Enfin... je sais pas trop ce que ça donne... XD! Bree Van de Kamp... Je la trouve moyenne... En fait j'ai l'impression que son visage c'est du plastique, mais c'est clair qu'après c'est une question de goût! Oui, les domestiques SONT choquées... J'essayerai d'en parler plus tard! Et tu viens de me donner une de ces idées! muhhuhuuh OUI LA VIEILLE RIDEE! Bah en fait, c'est elle que j'appelle Takana-san... C'EST DE ELLE QUE J'PARLE! même après avoir acheté le premier "fanbook" j'ai pas trouvé son nom! Alors bon, j'ai bien du en inventer un... hum... (oui les fenêtres restent un périmètre à éviter... XD) Allez, ENCORE MILLE FOIS MERCI! Et grace à/à cause de toi j'me couche en retard! PFFF!! XD Allez, encore merci , MERCI!!! A +!

**Hoshi-sama: **Pas de problème pour le retard! XD C'est pas comme si j'étais l'auteur la plus ponctuelle! XDXD AHAH Ouais enfin... T'as quand même du attendre un peu... Désolée... C'est horrible de ma part, je sais mais... je ne suis pas maître de ma viiiie! Je suis surchargéééée! Bref, pardon! XD Bah, tiens pour la forme, je te remercie encore! ;D Comment ça, "un personnage plein de défaults"?TU T'MOQUES DE MOI?! LUCY EST PARFAIIIITE TU M'ENTENDS!!!!???? (je blague. Ses défaults c'est les premiers trucs que j'ai décidé quand j'ai voulu écrire une fic avec un OC! XD) C'est clair... Elle ouvre son mail- en maudissant la technologie - et BAM! AHAHAH AHAHAH je la vois bien aussi faire un truc comme ça, cette ... Hum. Je vais sortir la même excuse que d'habitude, mais je commence à être fatiguée alors... Voila. Pour ton pronostique, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te révéler la bonne réponse! XD Mais c'est drôle, vous êtes deux à penser la même chose... MWAHAHAHA (ahaha, si t'as réussi à dire "la ferme sale rat " à quelqu'un, j'adorerais que tu me dises comment il/elle a réagit!) Encore désolée pour le retard et MERCI MERCI MERCIIII! XD Merci infiniment! a +!!!

Bien évidemment, je remercie aussi **NuiitnOiire** et **Memelyne !!**

**

* * *

**

Bref, merci à tous, merci à ceux qui ont lu tout ce chapitre... Je l'aime pas beaucoup, spécialement dans la chambre là... C'est dur de montrer la panique " de l'intérieur" Surtout que moi, je bug! Je peux même pas essayer de copier sur ce que je ressens! XD Bref...! Merci quand même à ceux qui ont lu et à ceux qui revieweront!

Next Chapter: Un noël qui ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu et... AHAH!

TO BE CONTINUED! (j'ai abusé d'épisodes de one piece, oui...)

**ENCORE MERCI!!!**


	9. many things I'd like to say to you

_**Disclaimer:**_** Tous les personnages dont les noms vous disent quelque chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic! (je blague...)**

_**Rating**_**: T, Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes! Le langage est vulgaire _comme d'habitude, _mais bon... Rien de trop grave je crois... Ahah, ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop vulgaire! **

_**Avertissement**_**: Ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre. (c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, en tout cas...) Et honnêtement, relire une trentaine de page, c'est plus que je ne puis faire! Désolée, il y a probablement une myriade de fautes dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux... Huhu **

**_remarques:_ Désolée pour le retard! ahaha! Mais ça pourrait être pire! Après tout, ça ne fait que trente-cinq jours! Je connais une fic qui n'a pas été mise à jour depuis DEUX ANS!!! Et qui ne le sera probablement plus jamais... Beuh... **

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous vous rendez pas compte. Je vous aime. MERCIIIII **

**Les notes sont en bas de chapitre!  
VIVE LE CHOCOLAT, VIVE CODE GEASS, VIVE LE SUZALULU ET VIVE VOUUUUS!!!**

- Traduction De la chanson à la fin du chapitre! -

* * *

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
But I don't know how**

**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**

- Oasis, _Wonderwall_ -

**oOo**

« - J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Je lève les yeux sur Dan depuis le dessous de mon parapluie. J'aurais dû mettre des bottes plutôt que des baskets, quand je marche je sens de l'eau glisser entre mes doigts de pieds et Dieu sait combien je hais ça ! ça va puer… Géniaaaal.

« - On a déjà dix minutes de retard alors… »

« - Je sais, je saaais. »

J'étais invitée chez Tohru et je ne sais plus très bien comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussi à inclure Dan dans l'invitation. Il n'est pas très à l'aise et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ! C'est pas comme si on allait chez sa propre famille !Nooon, pas duu tout ! Mais quel crétin…

« - Monte. »

J'ouvre la portière de sa voiture et me glisse à l'intérieur en frissonnant de froid.  
« - Allume le chauffage ! »

« - Une minute, une minute ! Madame-je-veux-tout-tout-de-suite.»

Cela fait, il démarre et nous voilà partis pour la plus belle maison de ma connaissance, la maison de Tohru, Yuki, Etc… ! Seule sa position géographique me pose problème. Quelle idée de construire une maison derrière une forêt ! C'est un coup à avoir des cauchemars par milliers ! Je pourrais pas être tranquille si je me savais proche d'un tel lieu de débauche !  
Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire avec trente minutes de retard, je toque contre la porte –en bois- de la maison – en bois. Enfin, shoji. –

« - Lucy-chan ! Soma-san ! »

« - Salut Tohru ! »

« - Enchanté. »

Elle nous regarde, trempés jusqu'aux os comme si on venait de traverser le Mississipi à la nage, et sourit d'un air désolé.  
« - Je ne vous aurais pas obligé de sortir si j'avais su qu'il allait faire aussi mauvais… Enfin ! Je peux vous prêter un linge pour vos cheveux si vous voulez ! »

Je lui rends son sourire et enlève ma veste.  
« - Personnellement, ça ira, mais merci ! »

Dan hoche la tête ce qui, je pense, veut dire la même chose que ma réponse mais en langage muet.

« - Mais c'est que t'as l'air super mal à l'aise ! »

« - Ta gueule Lucy. »

« - Tu m'parles pas comme ça ou je te promet que le châti… »

Tohru nous interrompt d'un air gêné :  
« - Euh, et si vous veniez plutôt à table, les autres se réjouissent de te voir Lucy-chan ! Ils m'ont raconté ce que tu as fait quand tu as dû t'excuser, tu sais, il y a deux semaines… euh…! »

Oh my. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'on me rappelle ce graaaand moment de solitude. Je préférais oublier ça d'une manière dé-fi-ni-ti-ve. En fait, ce serait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël que de faire comme si je ne m'étais jamais ridiculisée devant autant de monde !  
« - Euh, ne me parle pas de ça, s'il te plait ! »  
« - Yekles-san ? »

Yuki est devant moi, l'air aussi un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Salut ! Euh, c'est Dan, Dan Soma. »

« - Whalley…en fait »

Essaye de placer Dan, mais personne ne l'écoute, parce qu'un roux vient d'écraser la porte en se ruant dans l'entrée :  
« - C'est vrai que tu as giflé Akito ? J'y crois pas ! Il devait être complètement… Hors de lui ! »

Euh, je me rappelle très bien m'être faite gifler, pas une, pas deux, mais bien TROIS fois par ce pauvre type, mais j'ai un grand fossé mental quand à un éventuel retour d'ascenseur de ma part…  
« - Euh, je l'ai jamais frappé, lui par contre, c'est à croire que j'ai des cibles sur les joues ! »

Kyo écarquille un peu les yeux, et reprend :  
« - C'est pas vrai ? »

« - Euh non… »

« - Et le fait que tu l'aies engueulé comme une vraie mer… »

« - Surveille ton langage devant Honda-san crétin de chat ! »

« - J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un sale rat ! »

Et ils commencent à s'engueuler. Et ben, si Kyo n'était pas amoureux de Tohru (qui est en passant la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué…) je serais tentée de croire qu'entre ces deux là, il y a des choses louches ! Ça me fait penser à une fanfiction que j'avais lue un jour qui racontait l'histoire de…

« - Avance ! »

Dan, resté silencieux tout ce temps d'un air plus que gêné, me pousse le dos SANS AUCUNE DELICATESSE ! Et il a interrompu mes pensées super intéressantes! Il me le payera… Oh oui, il me le payera…  
« - Cretin ! »  
C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Tohru me désigne le salon depuis quelques secondes et que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Devenez mon amie qu'ils disaient. Ahah.

« - LUCY-CHAAAN ! »

« - IMBECILE, SAUTE LUI PAS DESSUS ! »

« - Kyo, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais t'es vraiment… (Yuki et Tohru me fixent d'un air catastrophé) Complètement… (Je remarque la présence d'une brune que je n'ai encore jamais vue, de la fille aux cheveux noirs qui était venue me parler avant que je ne doive m'humilier publiquement (triste vie) et Haru, à côté d'elle) et définitivement, un pauvre abruti ! »  
« - QUOIII ? »

« - T'as vu Kyo hein ? Elle est d'aaaacc… »

Il est rattrapé in-extremis par Yuki qui me sourit d'un air gêné.

« - Mais si Momiji veut me sauter dans les bras, mais qu'il le fasse ! Regardez… ! »

J'attrape Dan par la taille qui me lance un regard vraiment très, très menaçant. (Ce qui sur le visage de Dan lui donne juste un air d'abruti.)

« - Personne n'est mort pas vrai ? Allez Momiji COME ON ! »

« - Euh c'est que heu… » Tohru à l'air de chercher désespérément une idée pour justifier le fait que super-mignon-mais-diabolique-blond ne puisse pas venir me faire un graaand câlin… (Ahah, j'adorerais lui écraser les cheveux avec mon poing… Euh, comme Moufasa avec Simba dans le roi lion ! Mais siiii, il ferme le poing, le pose sur le crane de Simba et FROTTE COMME UN MALADE !!! AHAHAHA, j'adooorerais lui faire ça !) « Momiji était très malade la semaine passée, et c'est peut être encore contagieux ! »

Sous le regard menaçant des autres le petitblondd'amuuur finit par capituler :  
« - C'est vrai, désolé Lucy-chan ! Ce sera pour une autre fois ! »  
Pfff, s'ils se croient discrets… …Le pire, c'est que je capte que dalle. Même Dan paraît catastrophé alors que… Enfin c'est ridicule !

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais. »

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs me regarde d'un air agressif. Elle m'avait déjà donné cette impression la dernière fois, mais là, ça transparaît encore plus.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille comme… comme _ça_ arrive à lui tenir tête alors que nous on est obligé de le subir. »

« - Le « _comme ça_ » je suis censée le prendre comment ? »

En répondant, je n'ai probablement pas l'air aussi sympa que j'aimerais le faire croire. Mais je lui ai rien fait à cette fille, et je commence à en avoir marre d'être sciemment mis à l'écart des conversations.

« - On ne s'est pas encore rencontrée ! Je m'appelle Kagura Soma ! La future femme de Kyo ! » Changement de sujet pris en charge par la fille que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

« - ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »  
« - Kyooooo tu es vraiment… CRUUUUUUEEEEEEEL »

Et bam, elle lui fait une prise de catch. He bah, cette fille doit sérieusement avoir un problème pour faire subir ça à son « futur mari ». Mais… MAIS !  
« - Kyo, t'es pas censé te marier avec Tohru ? »

Grand silence. Profitez-en, ceci est l'incarnation parfaite de l'expression : « Mettre les pieds dans le plat. »

**OoO**

« - TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! »

Kimi me sourit d'un air innocent derrière son violon.

« - J'ai montré la vidéo à mon père… »

« - Mais… Mais quelle vidéo ?! »

C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été devant une caméra depuis… Au moins deux ans ! Et… Surtout pas pour un truc pareil ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! L'arnaque là-dessous est tellement visible que ça en est offensant !

« - Oups… » Elle prend un air faussement innocent. Vous savez, le genre de tête que vous faites quand vous avouez avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment cruel et que vous voulez enfoncer le couteau encore plus profondément dans la plaie. « Je n'ai quand même pas oublié de te prévenir ? »

« - KIMI ! »

Ceci est franchement un cri de désespoir. Elle complètement folle ou quoi ? Et… M'inscrire… Non. Je ne dois pas penser à un truc pareil, c'est beaucoup trop traumatisant. Je ne suis pas CAPABLE de jouer devant mes parents, alors devant une centaine de personnes ? Mais elle croit quoi ?!

« - Je suis sûre que tu exagère, Lucy-chan, en plus c'est juste pour le premier morceau, c'est le moins important et le moins dur ! »

Qu'est ce qui est pire, franchement : Le fait qu'elle m'ait donné une partition juste parce qu'elle « voulait m'entendre jouer le morceau » alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était m'enfourner dans une sale histoire de « concert de Noël », avec en prime un ORCHESTRE ?! (Un orchestre ! Je ne suis pas même pas capable de jouer correctement seule !) Ou alors le fait que mon avis lui paraisse complètement secondaire ?!

« - Kimi, je crois vraiment que tu ne comprends pas, je ne _peux_ pas faire ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un caprice ! Je ne _peux_ pas ! »

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel (comme si c'était moi l'imbécile ! Elle est gonflée quand même ! )

« - D'accord, tu te désistes. Alors qu'est ce que fait mon père hein ? Il n'y a pas d'autres solistes disponibles, ce qui veut dire on annule le morceau « château ambulant » ce qui veut dire que les trente autres musiciens ne jouent plus alors que ça fait des mois qu'ils se préparent et… »

« - je m'en fous ! Je pense qu'ils préfèrent ne pas jouer à une humiliat… »

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde d'un air un peu plus énervé. – je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que je me dispute avec Kimi. Ceci est une exclusivité ! Que d'émotion…-

« - Arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! Tu as le talent pour, même mon père le dit et… »

« - Mais c'est qui ton père ?! »

Question utile. Si, si.

« - Le directeur du conservatoire Shuseisho ! »

Elle prend un air super fier, comme si elle m'apprenait que son père avait joué dans un James Bond. C'est quand même dommage pour elle parce que j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce…truc (oui je suis bien trop choquée pour être polie) ce qui gâche un tantinet son effet.

« - Génial. C'est quoi ? »

« - Juste le meilleur conservatoire de la ville j'arrive pas à croire que… »

Je laisse échapper un rire que j'essaye vainement de rendre sarcastique. (je suis tellement sous le choc que ça donne un truc entre un bêlement de chèvre et un rire suraigu d'une drag-queen sous ecstasy.)  
« - Tu veux que je joue un morceau dans le meilleur conservatoire de Tokyo ? Mais t'es complètement à côté de la plaque ! »

« - Il dure CINQ minutes ce morceau, et t'as pratiquement rien à faire ! »

« - C'est déjà beaucoup trop ! »

« - Euh si je peux me perme… »

« - Mais la ferme !! »

Grand silence. Je regarde Kimi, avant de regarder par terre, avant de re-regarder Kimi, et de regarder Tohru.

« - Euh, désolée, vraiment, je voulais pas te dire ça, sorti tout seule tu vois quoi euh… »

Je me lève, tape mes partitions contre le piano pour les empiler correctement et les place dans ma fourre. Tout ça d'un air faussement détaché. Alors que mes deux « amies » me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai quand même dit à Tohru Honda de se la fermer, c'est énorme quand on y pense ! Dire à la gentillesse personnifiée un truc pareil, c'est la preuve que je vais mal. Ou alors que je suis un monstre. Hum… Personnellement, je préfère penser que je suis moralement dans un état proche du degré zéro. A part ça, cette histoire de concert, c'est du gros n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas _capable_ de faire ça, c'est dommage que personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. C'est drôle quand on y pense, tout le monde pense que je suis trop modeste alors que pas du tout ! Je suis juste réaliste ! Si vous voulez je peux vous dire pour quoi je suis douée ! Euh, faire des pancakes. Ouais, franchement, j'ai un don. Voila ! Je suis définitivement pas modeste, je suis Ré-a-li-ste !

Je soupire en quittant la pièce. Kimi est probablement hyper fâchée, et Tohru… Je préfère ne pas y penser.  
Bon ok, il faut que j'y pense, sinon je vais encore me sentir coupable pendant des heures et des heures, ce qui n'est pas pratique puisque je déteste avoir cette sensation. Bref. Elle doit être blessée… RAHHH pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là d'abord hein ? Pour écouter ? Mais nooon, pour déconcentrer tout le monde ! Et prendre la parole exactement quand il ne le fallait pas ! Voila. C'est la faute de Tohru, et absolument pas de la mienne. C'est moi qui suis abusée dans l'affaire ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont réussir à m'avoir, en plus. Et je vais être là devant la scène comme une imbécile, à avoir un blanc comme seul moi sait les produire et je vais me faire lyncher. Et sur qui ça retombera… SUR MOI ! BIEN SÛR !

« - Euh… Vu ta tête, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux ne pas te contrarier mais… »

Oh non, pas luuui.

Taille moyenne, cheveux noirs, air d'imbécile…. KAKERU MANABE.

« - Bonne déduction. Laisse moi passer ou je… »

« - Ou tu ? »

« - Ou je… »

« - Ou tu ? »

« - Ou je… »

« - Ou… »

« - LA FERME ! »

Il secoue la main devant mes yeux avec un air encore plus imbécile que celui qu'il avait à peine une minute auparavant.

« - Mauvaise journée hein ? » Il lève le poignet au niveau de ses yeux et s'exclame dans un air faussement désolé. « DEJA CINQ HEURES ? Ahah, je suis désolé de ne pas te laisser profiter de ma glorieuse personne un peu plus, mais je dois absolument y aller ! A bientôt Luluko!... »  
« - ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! »  
« - J'éspère que je ne te manquerai pas trop, mais sache que tu resteras toujours dans mon… HE Satoshi ! Tu me dois 100 yens ! »

C'est fou comme ce type oublie les gens à qui il parlait deux secondes avant. Il a une mémoire capable d'enregistrer qu'une seule personne à la fois. Ahah. Bon. Je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre de cet « écourtement » de conversation, je ne suis pas d'humeur à chanter le générique de Bleach avec lui (bon la dernière fois, je faisais surtout les OOOHOOO, mais quand même.)(**2**). En plus, migraino-man à encore frappé, je sens le début d'une mal de tête terrrrrrible à l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne ! Je pense que je suis en surcharge d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. Entre le travail hyper chiant que j'ai du faire pendant plus de quatre heures ! (trier des papiers. Par terre. Je sens plus mes genoux…) et cette foutue histoire de concert, je sens qu'il va me falloir du temps avant de recouvrir la santé. C'est triste, je sais. Un peu plus j'en sortirais un mouchoir. Aaaaaalala….

Je soupire – pour la huit-cent-quatre-vingtième fois - en sortant de Kaïbara. Foutue journée. Et je n'ai plus rien à faire avant d'aller me coucher ce qui me laisse en tout cas trois heures pour me lamenter sur mon oh-combien-funeste-sort. Héhé, ça ne sonne pas si mal. Peut-être que je pourrais sonner chez Dan histoire de lui faire part des dernières nouvelles.

Bonne idée. Enfin, en attendant, j'ai une demi-heure de métro-bondé à traverser, ce qui à comme conséquence de me donner encore plus mal à la tête. Je pourrais marcher… ça me donnerait une heure de marche, mais comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Ouais, c'est suffisamment productif pour que je range cette idée dans la catégorie : « Tu es un génie ! ». _Let's GO_ !

Ok. Finalement, « Kaïbara – Manoir Soma », ce n'est pas une heure de marche mais bien deux heures et demies. Enfin, il faut compter le temps que j'ai gaspillé en me perdant. Et il faisait tellement froid que je n'étais pas capable de marcher à une vitesse optimale. Et comme on est déjà le onze décembre (Et ouais, avoir un calendrier de Noël aide grandement au sujet des dates) il a fait nuit vers cinq heures et demie. Ce qui implique deux heures de marche dans le noir. PLUS JAMAIS. J'ai jamais autant paniqué de ma vie ! (Ouais, mettons l'incident de la chambre-sombre-et-pleine-de-créatures-super-dangereuses de côté.) A un moment, j'ai entendu un monstre bruit alors j'ai cru qu'on me suivait, mais il semblerait après des études approfondies que ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin bref, je suis vivante, ce qui n'est pas trop mal, fatiguée, ce qui n'est pas trop mal puisque ça veut dire que je peux aller me coucher maintenant, et complètement gelée. Le problème réside là, en fait. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de mains ni de doigt de pieds. Et c'est quand même utile ! Et je les aime ces doigts de pieds… Et par respect pour eux, je pense qu'il serait totalement égoïste de prendre la route normale jusqu'au dortoir, alors que si je coupe par là… (Le « là » désigne un sentier que je ne suis bien-sûre pas censée emprunter…) j'y suis dans dix minutes, alors que par l'autre chemin c'est vingt-cinq minutes au bas mot.

Hum…

Bon, soyons logique. Qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de dangereux si je prends la route « interdite ». A, je tombe sur Takana-san. Ce serait horrible, mais c'est peu probable, elle doit être en train de contrôler le travail dans je ne sais quelle pièce de je ne sais quelle partie du manoir. B, Akito-san, en personne. Mais sérieusement, par un froid pareil, il doit être dans un petit pyjama bien ridicule en train de lire un livre complètement inintéressant sur la chute économique du Japon en 1945 (Si tant est qu'il y a eu une chute économique à ce moment là.)

Bref, j'y vais, peut-importe les dangers ! Je suis courageuse, j'assume, j'affronte et …  
« - Yekles-san… »

J'peux pas le croire. Je _vois_ les fenêtres éclairées de mon dortoir. Je suis à même pas cent mètres et je me fais INTERCEPTER ICI ! Mon karma doit vraiment être sale pour que les dieux s'acharnent sur moi de cette façon ! (vous remarquerez que j'ai quitté le Christianisme depuis que Dieu m'a abandonné plusieurs fois d'une manière scandaleuse. S'il veut que je redevienne une brebis fidèle à ses préceptes, il a intérêt à se montrer un peu plus prolifique niveau miracle !)

« - Je cueille des champignons. C'est plus pratique la nuit, il fait plus froid et… »

Il me regarde méchamment et siffle :  
« - J'ai honte d'adresser la parole à une fille aussi pathétiquement idiote. Il faut vraiment être attardé pour dire des choses aussi stupides. Ça ne sert à rien de mentir si c'est pour se ridiculiser. »

Je sers des dents. Gorgeous. Ok, mon mensonge était nul. Ok, j'avais plus une voix blasée qu'honnête. Mais n'empêche, il vaut mieux essayer que de ne rien faire.

« - Désolée, je pense que je vais m'en aller. »

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as dans ton sac ? »

« -C'est une blague ? » J'ai une bombe ! AHAH Et oui, depuis le début ma seule ambition est de faire exploser la baraque (aka, manoir Soma) ! (ou d'y mettre le feu.)

« - Ton sac. »

« - Euh pourquoi ? »

Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à comprendre le rapport.

« - Imbécile. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu essayes d'être discrète ces derniers jours. Je sais parfaitement que tu recommences à planifier un de te sales plans de garce. »

Si j'étais pas aussi crevée, et si je n'avais pas passé une des pires journées du mois, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire. Ce mec est tellement parano, non mais c'en est risible ! Je suis certaine que même les gardes du corps du président des Etats-Unis ne sont pas aussi à cheval sur la vérification des sacs !

« - Euh… Je rentrais juste au dortoir par un chemin plus rapide. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on se les gèle alors si tu pouvais… »

« - Qui t'as donné la permission de me tutoyer ? »

Je le vois serrer les poings du coin de l'œil. En parlant de « mains », je tiens à m'excuser auprès des miennes. Chères mains. Je sais que vous vivez une situation très critique. Que vous adoreriez être au chaud, même si ça veut dire que je vais crever de mal. Désolée, ce n'est pas de mon ressors ! Si vous voulez vraiment être au chaud plus vite, foutez un coup à ce pauvre débile ! (Ps : chers pieds, je ne vous oublie pas, mais vous au moins, vous êtes sous des chaussures !)

« - Désolée. Il fait froid, est-ce que je pourrais… »

En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que m'a dit Hatori. Il a raison, je ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille. Ça me tue d'admettre ça, mais en admettant que je doive passer l'arme à gauche dans quelques mois, je préférerais que ça soit les meilleurs de ma vie plutôt qu'une guerre contre quelqu'un comme lui. Pff… Je suis tellement altruiste, je sais.

Il attrape mon sac et commence à tirer dessus.

« - Donne le moi, je _sais_ que tu prépares quelque chose. »

Je soupire et le lui tend. Je ne devrais pas lui céder aussi facilement, mais j'ai froid ! J'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie ! Un peu plus et je suis sûre qu'il neigerait ! Ahah, je blague, je sais bien qu'il n'y a que de la neige que dans les pays très, très froids.

Il l'ouvre et… le vide par terre. Bien sûr. Je m'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il inspecte le contenu avec délicatesse avant de me le retendre en me souhaitant bonne nuit ?! Du pied il inspecte les objets tombés (mon téléphone port… Attendez…. MON TELEPHONE PORTABLE EST TOMBE PAR TERRE ?????? Oh mon dieu. S'il est cassé, il peut s'attendre à avoir mon assurance collé aux fesses !, mon porte-monnaie (cadeau… Donc moche…) mes partitions et un vieux paquet de chips. En le voyant, Akito ricane.

« - Et Sayato s'étonne que tu sois grosse. Avec une alimentation pareille ça ne m'étonn… »

« - Bien sûr. Pour toi… euh… _vous_ tout le monde doit paraître en surpoids, j'imagine que c'est à cause de votre constitution… Je suis bête. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre constitution, c'est juste que vous approchez du _squelette_ chaque jour un peu plus n'est ce… »

« - TAIS-TOI ! »

Ok. Même la classe 203 n'a jamais cumulé autant de haine contre moi. Et j'ai toujours froid. Et je me sens pas d'humeur à piquer un sprint. PURREE il m'a quand même traitée de _grosse !_ C'est pas grave. Zen. C'est pas comme si ça venait de quelqu'un d'objectif. ARGH, ça m'énerve quand même.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu prépares. MAINTENANT. »

« - Rien. »

Absolument vrai ! J'en ai marre de me recevoir en pleine tête au centuple tout ce que je m'évertue à lui envoyer. C'est pas un combat équilibré. Du coup, mieux vaut abandonner. La survie avant l'honneur. Tel est mon credo !

« - Menteuse. »

« - Ok, j'avoue. » Maintenant la difficulté réside dans le fait que je dois trouver un plan diabolique en quelques centièmes de secondes. « J'avais l'intention de mettre le feu à votre maison. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un briquet, là. » Je désigne mon briquez acheté en Australie au cas où un SBGS (super beau gosse smexy) me demandait du feu.

« - C'est une blague ? » Il a quand même l'air passablement choqué.  
« - Evidemment… Je peux retourner chez… là-bas ? » (Il manquerait plus que j'appelle ce dortoir pourri « chez moi ».)

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, imbécile. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce que tu prépares. »  
« - Mais rien, vous avez gagné, bravo, congratulations, félicitation, vous avez le droit de… euh… de foutre une gifle à Dan » (désolée, Dan)

« - Tu… Abandonnes ? »

Ok. Ça c'était une réaction vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas calculée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rigole, qu'il me traite d'imbécile (ça à l'air d'être son mot préféré) qu'il me gifle (un passe temps préféré, j'en suis sûre) mais pas …ça !

« - Euh, oui… »

Du coup, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce qu'il couve une monstre colère, ou est-ce qu'il va éclater en sanglot avant de rendre l'âme d'une manière tragique et qu'on apprenne ensuite qu'en fait, IL ETAIT GENTIL !!! (Lelouch, si tu nous regardes…)

Finalement, il opte pour un regard méprisant et un commentaire tout aussi méprisant :  
« - Evidemment. »

Et il s'éloigne, en me laissant le soin de ramasser mes affaires. Au moins, je peux aller AU CHAUD !

Et j'ai survécu ! C'est fou, il ne m'a même pas engueulée pour avoir enfreint une loi des lois-de-la-famille-Soma-c'est-à-dire : Ne jamais aller sur un chemin interdit.

Je suis plutôt chanceuse finalement !

**oOo**

« - KIMI ! TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE C'EST CETTE LETTRE ?! »

Elle hausse un sourcil avant de me la prendre des mains.

« - C'est une lettre qui te remercie de ta participation et qui te dit que tu es prise. Pourquoi ? »

« - JE SAIS TOUT CA ! »

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Julia, sans qui ces kanjis seraient restés un mystère à jamais. Je peux commencer à me débrouiller en Japonais, mais pour l'écriture, même pas en rêve. Je refuse de ne serait-ce que d'essayer de lire le moindre mot. A part, le kanji « amour » mais c'est simplement parce qu'il est sur le front de Gaara, dans Naruto .Et ça, ça fait toute la différence.

« - Je vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus, alors. »

« - Il me semblait avoir été claire… »

Elle ricane :  
« - C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi arrogante… »

Je souris :  
« - C'est parce que j'ai regardé un épisode de Code Geass (**3**) hier. Ça influence mon comportement ! »

« - LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA GA MEJIRU… »

« - ALL HAIL LELOUCH ! »

C'est drôle comme des filles peuvent se réconcilier vite…

« - Et donc dans le troisième épisode… »

« - Mais CC est quand même horrible… »

« - C'est Kallen qui est conne. »

Je lève les yeux du super-magasine - qui était resté planqué dans le sac de Kimi jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre cette passion commune - et me trouve face à un… Garçon, vraisemblablement, pas plus haut qu'une mètre soixante. Ça fait petit, quand même… Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu, en tout cas.

« - C'est qui lui ? »

Kimi se lève et prend le garçon par les épaules.

« - Lucy-chan, je te présente Nao-kun, Nao-kun voilà Lucy-chan, tu sais je t'en ai parlé ! Elle m'aide pour mon examen… »

« - Je sais. Tu es censée travailler tu te souviens ? J'en ai marre d'être la seule personne sérieuse ici… »

Kimi se penche vers moi, sans accorder d'importance aux grommèlements de Nao.

« - Il est amoureux de Yuki-kun. »

« - NOOOOON ?! »

« - C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Il se tient devant moi, en secouant les mains d'un air paniqué.  
« - C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS PETIT QUE JE DOIS FORCEMENT… »  
« - ok. J'ai compris, de toute façon, il est beaucoup trop… arrogant. »

« - Tout à fait. »

« - Et ces cheveux… gris aimer ça, ça fait un peu… gérontophile ! »

« - Exactement, je l'ai toujours dit, mais tout le monde ici le trouve fantastique ! »

« - Oui, j'ai vu… La vie est pleine de mystère.... Enfin, il est sympa hein ! Mais physiquement… »

« - Trop ! »

Kimi nous regarde un sourcil levé.

« - Vous parlez de Yun là ? Yuki, physiquement moyen ? Mais vous avez les yeux en face des trous ? »

On hausse les épaules.  
« - Les cheveux… »

« - L'arrogance… »

Je me tourne vers Nao :  
« - T'es quand même un peu trop tranché sur la question pour que ça soit innocent… »

«- RAH ! J'en ai marre !! » Et il claque la porte en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Kimi gousse et vient se rassoir en face de moi.  
« - Je n'avais pas remarqué que t'avais tout prévu. »

Je ricane d'un air sûr de moi.

« - Qu'est ce que tu crois, le seul et unique but de tout ça était de faire partir ce gêneur ! »

Bien sûr que non. Du hasard. En plus, il avait l'air plutôt sympa… Mais si Kimi me tend une perche… C'est évident que je la saisi !

« - Bon qu'est ce que tu penses de la saison 2 ? »

**oOo**

« - Tu es la soliste ? »

De ma taille, cheveux noirs, lunettes, l'air sensiblement plus vieux, c'est un fait, je ne connais pas ce mec.

« - Euh, oui, Lucy Yekles. »

« - Haru Tsujiyama. Tu sais, Le chef d'orchestre. »

Il me fait un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

« - Tu sais, une fois que j'aurai fini mes études, c'est-à-dire l'année prochaine, je deviendrai aussi célèbre que Seiji Ozawa (5) »

'Tain, ça doit être la seule personne au monde capable de dire ce genre de truc tout de suite après s'être présenté !

« - Euh, moi, euh… je reprendrai la ferme familiale parce… »

Il tapote d'un doigt sur son menton d'un air préoccupé en balayant ma réponse d'un jeté d'œil vers le plafond. :  
« - Tu as dis que tu t'appelais Yekles non ? Comme Elisabeth Yekles ? Et Nathan Yekles ? »

Je hais ce type. C'est un fait. Tout le monde connaît ma mère, tout le monde connaît mon frère, mais moi ? Maaaais non ! Qui se soucierait d'une fille comme moi hein ?

« - Ma mère et mon frère. »

Il me regarde d'un air impressionné.

« - Non, c'est pas possible ? Tu pourrais me présenter ? »

Tellement gonflé ! Je le connais depuis trente secondes chrono en main !

La porte du fond s'ouvre sur une japonaise teinte en blonde (probablement une garce, une vraie…) et sur un japonais aux cheveux teints en roux. Statistiquement, ils sont probablement en couple. Des branchés. J'aime pas ça.

« - Megumi-chan, Kei-kun ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous devinerez jamais ! La soliste est la fille d'Elisabeth Yekles ! »

La fille monte sur la scène et se tourne vers moi en souriant :  
« - Je pense que tu préfères qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom plutôt que par « la fille d'Elisabeth Yekles. »

« - Exact. Lucy. »

Elle s'incline légèrement devant moi.  
« - Megumi Hikaru. »

Le garçon me tend la main :  
« - Kei Ami. »

Je la lui serre. Finalement, ils me font bonne impression. Pas comme l'autre imbécile dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Ils vont prendre leur place dans l'ensemble des musiciens me laissant à nouveau seule avec le chef d'orchestre. Il repasse à l'attaque :  
« - Je suis le meilleur élève de l'école tu sais… »

« - Faux, c'est Soma » Le coupe un élève venu lui montrer un passage sur la partition.

Je serre les dents, déjà lassée. Je pense que je dois me faire une raison. Il y a des Soma partout, que je le veuille ou non. En parlant de ça, je suis sûre que si je me spécialisais en anti-parasitisme et que je sortais un produit appelé « _DeSomasirateur_ » j'aurais un succès planétaire.

Comme ils semblent être engagés dans une grande discussion dont le sujet est : « est-ce que je dois vraiment jouer ça «_piano_ » ? Parce que ça donne beaucoup mieux en « _forte_ ». » Je m'avance vers le piano. Dans dix jours, le vingt-quatre, cette pièce sera remplie. Quelle horreur. Je regarde l'orchestre. Plutôt petit, surtout comparé à celui qui vient après nous. Toujours le même chef d'orchestre, c'est-à-dire l'autre imbécile, mais ils changent de musiciens. Si j'ai bien compris ce sont des premières années et le dernier morceau sera joué par des dernières années. Plus le concert avancera, plus les morceaux seront longs et difficiles… Dix jours. Dix jours pendant lesquels je vais sécher le travail. Je vais me faire assassiner. Ohohoh !

Kimi avait raison, j'ai le morceau le plus simple… Mais ça ne veut vraiment pas dire que je vais m'en tirer…

« - Yekles-san ! On commence, vas-y ! »

Ok, j'ai de la chance. Le fait de devoir jouer devant d'autres musiciens ne me stresse pas. Je _peux _faire ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça sera devant un publique, mais je peux le faire devant mes « collègues ».

« - Tu rentres comment ? »

Je soupire en reconnaissant Haru toujours aussi agaçant. Je sors d'un air ennuyé ma carte de métro pour lui répondre sans parler.

« - J'ai une voiture, tu sais, une BMW. Je te ramène. »

Je n'ai MÊME PAS LE TEMPS de répondre que je suis déjà dans sa foutue voiture. Je ne comprends pas d'où on peut tirer de la fierté d'une voiture. Sérieusement. Si on la construite, je veux bien ! Mais c'est comme si j'étais fière des chaussures que je me suis achetées, c'est ridicule ! Et ce mec là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me ramener hein ? ça fait moins de trois heures qu'on s'est rencontré ! Tout ça pour que je lui présente mes parents… OPPORTUNISTE DE MER…

« - Bon, tu habites où ? »

« - Manoir Soma. »

« - Sérieux ? »

Je soupire. Franchement, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de commencer à parler avec ce type dont je ne sais même pas le nom de famille

« - Oui, voyage linguistique. »

Il semble déçu d'apprendre que je ne vis pas avec ma famille. Pfff, il ésperait que je lui arrange le coup avec mon frère ? Image-mentales, sortez de ma tête !!!

« - Je vois… Tu sais, Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas vraiment cette famille. »

Du coup, Il remonte – UN PEU, je tiens à le préciser - dans mon estime.

« - Surtout ce type. Tellement méprisant, et sûr de lui je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils lui aient donné le concert de mai. Il ne vient presque jamais en cours en plus ! »

« - Qui ça ? »

« - Akira Soma. Un pauvre con. »

J'hausse les épaules. Connais pas. Mais si c'est un Soma, je suis tout à fait prête à croire qu'il est méprisant, sûr de lui, et qu'il s'arrange pour couper l'herbe sous les pieds de tout le monde.

Dix minutes plus tard, arrivés à destination, je sors – enfin- de cette magnifique (non,non, pas d'ironie) voiture.

« - Merci, à demain… » (Oui, j'essaye d'être la moins enthousiaste possible)

« - A demain, Lucy-chan ! »

**oOo**

Plus que quatre jours. Inspirer, expirer. Je peux gérer le stress, je peux. Je peux. JE. PEUX. Maladroitement, je réponds en souriant au message de Nao. Finalement, on s'entend plutôt bien, surtout depuis que me suis retrouvée coincée dans la même pièce que lui pendant une heure. Histoire vraie. Je soupçonne Kimi de trouver ça drôle, et d'en être la responsable. Bref, revenons-en au problème principal, c'est-à-dire le concert qui se passe dans QUATRE jours et pour lequel je stresse chaque heures – que dis-je MINUTES - un peu plus. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de ne pas me désister tout de suite et d'une manière claire ? Même le père de Kimi est venu me saluer et me remercier… Je sens qu'ils vont tous être terriblement déçus… Arg.

« - He, Lucy-chan, tu fais quoi ? »

Kei, cheveux roux au vent me fait un signe de la main.

« - Pour l'instant j'essaye d'éviter Haru, tu sais ? »

Son tic de langage agace tout le monde. Kei éclate de rire et reprend :  
« - Je sais, tu sais, Megumi veut aller faire un karaoké avec toi tu sais, elle te cherche, tu sais. »

Première nouvelle, Megumi et moi, on s'entend super bien. Et Kei aussi. C'est incroyable. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de juger les gens sur leur physique. Noooon.

« - Tu viens toi ? Et Hikari ? »

« - je sais pas pour Hikari, elle stress un max. Je pense qu'elle va aller répéter le morceau pour la huit-centième fois de la soirée. – je ricane- Et moi, je vais voir Asami. »

J'hoche la tête.

« - ça va bien entre vous ? »  
Il hausse les épaules.

« - Oui, oui… Ses parents me détestent : « je corromps leur fils ». Mais ça va, je pense que ça va durer encore un moment ! »

« - C'est cool alors ! Bon tu sais ou je peux trouver Megumi ? »

« - Elle doit être vers les toilettes, en train de se remaquiller. »

Et hop, direction toilettes. Je ne me maquille presque jamais. C'est pas que j'aime pas ça, c'est que le matin je suis toujours telllllllllllement en retard que je n'ai pas le temps de passer par la case : « Youhou je me fais belle ! »

« - Lucy-chan. »

Oh no. Attrapée. Je me retourne, l'air agacée. Haru, bien sûr, qui me tient déjà par le bras.

« - Tu veux pas venir boire un verre ? Il faudrait que je te parle. »

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est plus que louche. Je ne vois honnêtement pas pourquoi il voudrait qu'on aille discuter autour d'une boisson.

« - J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu… Désolée… »

« - Lucy-chan, c'est très important… »

Derrière lui, je vois Megumi qui me regarde d'un air sérieusement amusé. Elle doit trouver ça très drôle.

« - J'allais au karaoké avec Megumi. »

« - Bonne idée ! »

Il lâche mon bras et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers Megumi. Je lui envoie une grimace désolée. Entendre monsieur je-suis-le-centre-du-monde se plaindre pendant tout une soirée ne fait partie des objectifs de personne. Arg. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu.

« - **Asa mo, yoru mo, koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru !!! » **

« - **We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite**** !!!**»

« - Dites, vous voulez pas aller au Zzzerox ? »

Je soupire, le micro toujours en main. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais dans un karaoké, alors que ça fait quand même… presque six mois que je suis au Japon. Et l'autre con veut qu'on aille dans un autre endroit ? Mais il est complètement à la masse !

« - Moi je reste ! »

« - Je reste avec Lucy-chan d'amour! »

« - Merci ! »

« - MAIS DE RIIIIEN !! »  
Megumi a commandé de l'alcool. J'imagine que ça se voit. Ahah, moi je suis sage comme une image ! Haru, qui n'a pas chanté une seule chanson mais qui n'a pas l'air d'être décidé à s'en aller me regarde avec insistance. Visiblement, il n'a pas abandonné l'idée de me parler. Je soupire, et me lève en lui faisant signe de me suivre dans le couloir.

Une fois dehors, il s'appuie sur le mur en face de moi.

« - Merci, il y a quelque chose que je tiens absolument à te dire… »

J'avale un peu de travers, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je le connais depuis même pas une semaine, c'est pas possible qu'il me fasse une déclaration ou un truc gênant du genre ! Ou alors il a vraiment un problème. La porte tout au bout du couloir s'ouvre et il pose sa main sur ma joue. Merde, merde, meeeerde !

…  
Mais il est _vraiment_ en train de m'embrasser cet imbécile ! Calme, calme. Quelle sont les trois premières règles déjà ? Ah oui, premièrement, ne jamais repousser quelqu'un si on est célibataire, c'est bien trop cruel. Ok. Je dois endurer ça jusqu'à la fin. Bon, en même temps, c'est pas _si_ horrible que ça. Deuxième règle, deuxième règle… (c'est difficile de penser en ayant la bouche occupée, pas pratique) ne pas faire de faux espoirs. En gros, mes bras RESTENT le long de mon corps, même si _lui_ trouve ça très amusant de fourrer ses mains dans mes cheveux. En passant, je déteste qu'on touche mes cheveux. Règle numéro trois, INTERDIRE l'accès à LA LANGUE, si le baiser n'est pas voulu réciproquement. Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas. En plus, je suis sûre que ce serait horrible. J'ai lu sur internet que les japonais étaient nuls pour tout ce qui concernait ce domaine. Sérieux. Alors je préfère rester éloignée de toute tentative d'échanges… Linguistiques (AHAH)

Je pense que j'ai assez donné de ma personne, là. Je me recule lentement, en essayant de prendre un air naturel. Parce qu'en fait, je suis hyper gênée. La dernière fois que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un… Euh… C'était Adam, et euh… ça remonte à QUELQUES MOIS, on va dire. Je pense à un truc là. Je suis sortie avec, et il m'avoue qu'il est gay ? Je dois le prendre comment ça… Ahah, je suis une machine-gayteuse ! « Vous convoitez un homme mais malheureusement pour vous il est hétéro ? Pas de problème, je sors avec, et il sera gay ! Taditudidituuuu (Jingle) Lucy Yekles. Contactez moi au… » AhAHA

« - Lucy-chan, je crois que tu me plais _beaucoup_. »

« - Ecoute, Haru, tu es très sympa mais… (Mensonge, mensonge…) Je crois que je préfère qu'on reste ami. En plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'une relation en ce moment (plus ou moins mensonge. Quelle fille de seize ans ne rêve pas à l'amuuuur !?) Donc euh… »

« - Je comprend. Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller. » (Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, je l'aurais suivi dans ce couloir plus tôt !)

En partant, après avoir remis son bonnet qui lui cache la moitié de la figure, (immonde chose, au fait…) il bouscule une fille qui faisait partie du groupe arrivé juste avant que _l'élément gênant_ (le baiser, en d'autres termes…) n'arrive. Quel con ce mec…

« - Vous avez fait looong, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Arg, je sens que je rougis… quelle horreur !

« - Il euh… Il… »

Elle se redresse, - oui, elle était affalée sur le canapé- avant de s'exclamer : « Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait le coup de « tu me plais beaucoup » ! »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds avant d'hocher la tête.

« - Ce sale con ! J'éspère que tu l'as envoyé paître ! »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« - Il fait ça à pratiquement toute les filles. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il s'attaquerait aussi à toi ! »

Ça, par contre, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Une heure plus tard, on passe la porte de sortie. Je suis crevée. Il est déjà minuit, et l'heure de « fermeture » du dortoir est à dix heures du soir. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me débrouiller, mais ça risque d'être au dépends de quelqu'un. En gros, incrusation, c'est parti !!  
« - MAIS… IL NEIGE ??! »

Megumi me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète

« - Euh oui, tu sais, ça arrive souvent en hiver… »

« - Mais c'est trop cool ! »

Je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans… Je sais pas… Les pays très froids ! Genre… Allemagne, Suède, Lettonie et Pole Nord !  
Je fais un pas dans la rue et lève la tête. En Australie, je vous laisse imaginer combien on a de chutes de neige par an. – ZERO- . Pour de vrai, je n'en ai vu qu'une fois, quand on avait été passer Noël en Allemagne. J'arrive pas à y croire.

« - Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir trop bu on dirait… »

Je n'aime pas beaucoup son sourire moqueur.

« - Euh, je n'ai pas ingurgité une goutte d'alcool. »

« - C'est ce qu'on dit… »

Je lui donne un coup sur la tête et lui sourit amicalement. Je sais ce sont deux actions relativement opposée, mais je suis CREVEE donc je ne suis plus responsable de mes mouvements. Si je commence à danser des claquettes, c'est pas ma faute ! Qu'à cela n'tienne !

« - ça va aller pour rentrer ? »

Je lève le pouce, d'un air convaincu.

« - Of courssssse ! Et toi ? »

« - Pas d'problème, j'habite à trois stations de métro ! »

« - Alors à demain, pour les répétitions ! »

« - A demain, et en forme ! »

Je la regarde s'éloigner en me demandant avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude quelle bouche de métro je dois prendre pour rejoindre le « circuit » que je connais.

Peu importe, il neige, et c'est la première fois que je suis autant « dans Tokyo ». Je regarde avec émerveillement les décorations de Noël orner les devantures de magasins. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fête commerciale ici, mais en tout cas, l'ambiance est juste… Magique.

Je ressers le haut de mon manteau, tout en commençant légèrement à faire un tri des personnes envers qui je pourrais demander l'hospice pour la nuit, puisqu'il est absolument hors de question d'essayer d'entrer discrètement dans les dortoirs.

Les rues sont inhabituellement pleines pour dire qu'il est aussi tard. Et il y a vraiment des tas de genre de personnes différentes. Des hommes d'affaires qui viennent de finir de travailler, (sont malades de bosser aussi tard !) Aux jeunes qui reviennent du cinéma… Je me demande si je suis loin de Shibuya… Peut-être que je pourrais y aller, histoire de rendre cette soirée encore mieux ! Attendez, j'ai quand même découvert le système des karaokés, embrasser un « homme » même s'il semblerait qu'il soit un espèce de Dom Juan crétin, et je me sens libre pour la première fois depuis… des lustres !

La neige fond immédiatement après avoir touché le sol. Je me demande s'il y a des endroits ou elle tient. Je me sens tellement… Extatique, (la fatigue, la fatigue…) que j'en oublie le froid. Je suis peut-être en train de tomber en hypothermie… Ahah, pas grave !

A part ça, dormir chez Dan… ça pourrait être une idée… Mais en même temps, il va me passer un de ces savons… Quand à Kimi, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à son père. Je pourrais essayer Tohru, mais il y a cette forêt à traverser, et je me sens pas du tout le courage de passer par là à UNE HEURE DU MATIN ! Bon. Qui serait assez sympa pour m'héberger ? Nao… je le connais à peine, mais on ne s'entend pas si mal et… Ouais, ça me paraît être une assez bonne idée. Je fouille dans ma poche à la recherche de mon téléphone portable quand…

« - Yekles ! »

Je n'ai même pas envie de lever les yeux. Purée, on est dans la plus GRANDE ville DU MONDE ! Combien de pourcentage de chance est-ce que j'avais pour tomber sur… Lui ?! Surtout quand je suis en plein illégalité hors du dortoir dans lequel je suis censée être ? En plus… ça fait six jours que je ne me suis pas présentée au travail. Ça craint.

« - Vous devez faire erreur. Je m'appelle… Sasuke…Umazaki. »

« - Bien sûr. Et moi je suis… Luffy Uchiwa. »

« - Vous avez bu ? »

Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à demander. Mais sérieusement, c'est bien la première fois depuis… L'incident de la chambre bizarre, qu'il a un comportement humain. Il hausse les épaules, avant de regarder vers le ciel.

« - Il neige. »

« - Donc, vous avez bu. »

Il me lance un regard agacé. Avant de froncer les sourcils.  
« - A part ça, Yekles, qu'est ce que tu fais à minuit en plein Tokyo, hors du dortoir, et… Mais attends, Takana-san m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venue travailler depuis samedi. »

« - Ce fut une très joyeuse conversation, bonne nuit ! »

J'essaye de m'éloigner le plus innocemment possible, mais il m'attrape par le bras.

« - Je répète ma question… »

Je me disais, qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil. Il a l'air de s'énerver. Mais soyons logiques. Nous sommes dans une rue bondée, il ne peut pas se comporter trop rudement ici… Et… OH IDEE !  
J'attrape de mon bras libre son autre bras, je m'éclaircis la gorge et :  
« - AKITO SOMA ? J'AI TOUJOURS REVE DE VOUS RENCONTRER ! »

Trois filles à ma gauche regardent dans notre direction d'un air plus qu'intéressé. Un homme à déjà sortit son téléphone portable, probablement pour prendre une photo honteuse d'un-des-hommes-les-plus-riche-du-Japon

Akito jure avant de resserrer sa prise sur le bras qu'il m'avait attrapé et s'éloigne en courant, me traînant derrière lui.

Deux cent mètres plus loin, essoufflés les deux, il m'offre son regard haineux le plus intense :  
« - Sombre idiote ! Ce type avait un appareil photo ! J'ose même pas imagine ce qui sera à la une des journaux demain… »

« - Akito Soma et une illustre inconnue, main dans la main, dans une… »

« - Un mot de plus et je serai connu sous le surnom d'Akito l'éventreur. »

« - Vous avez l'intention d'aller trucider toutes les Australiennes de Tokyo – il ricane- … A part ça, je me réjouis de voir la tête de Sayato demain… Faudra que je prétexte un truc pour aller sonner chez elle. »

Son visage s'éclaire :

« - Je n'y avais même pas pensé… » Il prend un air songeur « elle va de nouveau me demander des comptes. Pitoyable. »

Je grimace en me souvenant de la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. GARCEEEE.

« - Heureusement que j'habite plus chez elle, je sais pas ce qu'elle m'aurait cassé cette fois… »

Il se redresse complètement, (jusqu'à présent il était courbé par son poing au cœur…) et reprend d'un air vraiment désagréable :  
« - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions. »

« - Euh… Je suis comment dire… occupée. »

Pas question que je lui révèle quoique ce soit au sujet de l'affaire « concert de Noël ». Si je perds un mois de salaire, tant pis. Le sacrifice vaut les moments que je passe avec Kimi, Nao, Megumi, Kei, Hikari…

Il me fusille du regard et reprend :  
« - Et que fais-tu ici, à minuit et demie ? »

« - euh, je euh… Me suis fait abuser. »

C'est pas totalement un mensonge. Surtout quand on repense à ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir du karaoké.

« - Tu as _vraiment_ l'air de quelqu'un qui a vécu un traumati… »

« - Buccalement parlant. »

Il hausse un sourcil.  
« - Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour assouvir ses pulsions sur quelqu'un comme toi… »  
« - Qui vous dit que c'était un garçon ? »

Yeux ronds.

« - je blague. Bon à part ça, on m'attend bonne … »

« - Et tu vas où là ? » crache-il toujours aussi gentiment.

« - Euh, chez Nao. Naohito Sakuragi. »

Il re-hausse un sourcil, d'un air passablement méprisant.

« - Deux hommes la même soirée ? »

« - Mieux vaut deux que rien du tout, n'est ce pas ? »

Il hausse les épaules et reprend :  
« - Et il habite où ? »

« - Euh, Shibuya. »

« - Menteuse. »

« - Euh…Sur quoi vous basez vos accusations ? »

Comment pourrait-il connaître toutes les personnes habitant là-bas hein ?  
« - Probablement le quartier le plus cher de la ville. Aucun Sakuragi n'habite là-bas, je te le garantis, pauvre imbécile. »

Oups.

« - Je sais pas _où_ il habite mais c'est qu'un détail. »

« - Je me demande s'il existe _vraiment _ou si c'est ton manque d'affection qui t'a poussé à te créer un petit-ami imaginaire »

« - AKITO?! »

Je tourne immédiatement la tête vers la personne qui s'est intercalée dans le charmant petit débat que nous tenions, Akito et moi.

Un jeune homme qui doit avoir plus ou moins le même âge que mon vis-à-vis nous regarde avec un visage emprunt de ravissement idiot. Enfin, il regarde surtout Akito. Qui lui répond en souriant… EN SOURIANT ?!

« - Yoshimitsu, ça fait longtemps… »

La rumeur que j'ai lancée aurait-elle un côté fondé ? Suis-je en présence de retrouvailles ? Ohoho, dommage que je n'ai pas pris mon appareil photo…  
« - Mais trop ! Je croyais que tu te laissais pourrir dans ton manoir mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé ! Vu que tu as l'air en charmante compagnie. »  
Il me fait un clin d'œil et n'accorde aucune attention au commentaire qu'Akito essaye désespérément de placer.

« - Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Yoshimitsu Naoko. Enchanté. »

Il s'incline devant moi et je fais de même.

« - Lucy Yekles. »

« - Woaw, c'est la première fois que mon nom fait aussi peu d'effet à … »

« - C'est parce que c'est une imbécile qui… »

Il agite le doigt de la même manière qu'un professeur voulant réprimander un élève un peu trop bavard.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'adresser aux femmes de cette manière, Ki-kun »

« - Ne m'appe… »

« - Sachez, damoiselle… » - En passant, je ne sais très franchement pas si je préfère qu'on m'appelle damoiselle à imbécile…- que je suis l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles du Japon, au même titre que ce pauvre ignorant à côté de moi… »

« - Le pauvre ignorant t'emmerde Naoko »  
« - Oui, oui ! Bon je vous invite à boire un verre ! Allez, hop ! »

« - Euh… » Je regarde Akito, nos regards se croisent d'ailleurs d'un air horrifié, avant de re-regarder Yoshi…etc. (je ne me souviens plus de la fin de son nom. Too bad.) « On à pas vraiment de _très bon rapports_ je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'aller boire un ve… »  
« - PAS DE DISCUSSION ! »

Mais il est bientôt une heure du matin ! Je suis crevée et je vais devoir me lever dans à peine cinq heures pour assister aux répétitions et il veut que je vienne avec eux ? Malheureusement, il a l'air d'une efficacité aussi puissante que celle de Kimi puisqu'il nous attrape tout les deux par le bras et nous fait entrer dans le bar le plus proche.

« - GARCON ! Encore HUIT MARTINIS ! »

« - Euh, Akito, on est que trois… »

Il ricane d'un air que je n'aurais jamais éspèré voir un jour sur son visage. Un magnifique air d'idiot en liberté, quoi.

« - ça en fera plus pour moi ! »

« - Je pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée… »

Yoshi – c'est plus simple de l'appeler comme ça – Me regarde en hochant de la tête. Le très illustre et respecté chef de famille est dans un état proche du coma éthylique. Lui donner encore à boire serait vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée.

« - Tu fais quoi avec ton téléphone ? »

« - Je le filme. Je pourrai sûrement lui faire du chantage avec une vidéo pareille… »

« - Héé, c'est pas complètement idiot ça ! Tu me les enverras, je te donne mon mail… »  
« - Tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher avec toi…»  
Yoshi m'arrache le téléphone des mains sans prendre la peine de répliquer à la remarque de son « ami ». Il me le retend quelques secondes plus tard tout en me disant :  
« - Il faut s'estimer chanceux, quand il a l'alcool triste, c'est mille fois pire. »

J'hausse un sourcil. J'imagine mal Akito pleurer sur le comptoir d'un bar en maudissant sa pauvre vie. Quoique, je ne l'imaginais pas non plus avoir une aussi faible résistance à l'alcool. Sérieusement, c'est impressionnant, en deux verres il était déjà dans un sale état.

Une demi heure plus tard, à deux heures et quart du matin, Yoshi se lève prend son téléphone.

« - J'appelle le chauffeur d'Akito. Tu peux t'en occuper ? Il va probablement se mettre à vomir d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Désolé pour tout ça, j'avais oublié à quel point il ne connaît pas ses propres limites… »

Je lui souris amicalement :  
« - Pas de problème, tout ça, c'est des trucs parfaits qui m'éviteront des questions très désagréables… »

Je pense notamment à mon absence au travail et à ma présence ici à une heure aussi tardive.

J'attrape le bras d'Akito qui se tient à côté de nous, d'un air passablement endormi. Au moins sa phase d'allégresse ou sa principale occupation était de m'envoyer toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait est passée. C'était un peu euh, vexant, à la longue.

Quand même, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je devrais faire face à une situation aussi hallucinante ! Et je n'ai aucune information sur les liens qu'il a avec Yoshi. Il faudrait que je lui pose la question mais je doute fortement que demain matin soit le meilleur moment pour lui demander des trucs sur sa vie privée. En même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas commander de la vodka et la boire quasiment cul-sec ! Faut vraiment être suicidaire !

« - Je serais ravi de te revoir, Lucy-chan. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« - Moi aussi, à une heure ou je serais peut-être moins fatiguée… »

« - J'ai l'intention de passer au manoir Soma un de ces quatre. Pour rendre visite à l'ivrogne… »

« - L'ivrogne entend tout ce que tu dis… Connard. »

On sourit et il s'avance vers la BMW nouvellement arrivée qui doit lui servir de moyen de transport.

« - La mercedes d'Akito devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes ! A bientôt Lucy-chan ! A bientôt Akito ! »

Et il nous laisse. Je me tourne vers le pas-si-glorieux-que-ça chef de famille qui se tient plus ou moins à côté de moi, même si je remarque très bien qu'il est appuyé contre un réverbère. Je doute qu'il arrive à tenir debout sans aide.

« - Vous décuvez ? »

« - Je suis crevé alooors ne m'adresse pas la parole, PINGOUIN. »

Visiblement pas. Je me demande si je vais réussir à le ramener vivant au manoir. Mon Dieu…

oOo

« - ARGH YEKLES ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut et me tourne vivement, les yeux encore embués.

« - MAIS… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MON LIT ?! »

L'air mi-catastrophé mi-furieux, une main sur le front dans une attitude qui trahit la présence d'une migraine vraiment bien méritée, Akito-san vient de se réveiller.

« - il y a forcement une explication rationnelle… Qu'est ce qui… »

« - C'est juste que… »  
« - Rah la ferme idiote ! J'étais dans ce bar avec Yoshi et l'autre imbécile… » (L'autre imbécile, - moi-, aime vraiment qu'on lui parle à la troisième personne…)

« - Je peux expliquer ça en trente… »

« - Je me souviens que je suis allé aux toilettes… Et après… »  
« - Si vous m'écoutiez… »

« - Est-ce qu'on a… Je veux dire… »

Je pense que je devrais me sentir vexée par son air horrifié.

« - NON ! » - l'horreur en mille dimensions ! – « Vous avez vomi pendant vingt minutes et après quand je vous ai demandé ou je pouvais dormir vous êtes allé vous coucher en me disant « débrouille-toi» alors bon… hein ! Il est assez grand pour cinq ce lit ! »

« - Tu t'es… Incrustés dans mon lit ? »

« - Vous m'avez _vomi_ dessus ! »

« - Tu t'es **incrustée** dans mon lit ! »

« - Vous étiez complètement _saoul_ ! J'ai du vous _ramener_ !»

Il se laisse retomber contre le matelas, me débloquant la vue de son réveil. Dix heures six du matin. J'ai quand même dormi six heures… Dix heures du matin…

« - DIX HEURES DU MATIN ?! » Je me relève immédiatement et entreprend de remettre mes chaussettes que j'avais abandonnées à côté du futon. Je suis en retard ! EN RETARD ! je vais me faire _TRUCIDER_ !

Il m'attrape par la main.

« - Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Il me semble que ton travail est ici… »  
« - Shuseisho conservatoire, château ambulant en retard doit y aller…. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, et lui il a un air triomphant détestable.

« - C'est là que tu vas alors ? »

Petite pause. Petite pause qui devient uuuun peu plus grande. Il ouvre des yeux ronds.

« - SHUSEISHO ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas foutre là-bas ! »

« - Honnêtement, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça du suicide consentant en bonne et due forme. Pourquoi, vous connaissez ? »

Il fait un signe désinvolte de la main qui contraste complètement avec son air choqué.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, tu restes ici, tu as du travail. »

J'attrape mon téléphone, resté lui aussi à côté du futon.

« - Je n'aime pas vraiment recourir à ce genre de moyens… (c'est pas vrai, j'adore ça...ohoho) mais j'ai là-dessus quelques vidéos d'une certaine personne complètement ivre qui ravirait probablement les ménagères de plus de cinquante ans. Et mon porte-monnaie aussi. Je suis sûre qu'on me payera très cher pour vendre ces trucs là… »

Il fronce les sourcils, toujours assis sur son lit :  
« - Et tu disais avoir abandonné ? »

« - ça n'a aucun rapport, j'essaye juste de ne pas décevoir les gens. Cette fois. »

« - Si je te dispense de travail jusqu'à disons… deux jours après Noël, et que ton salaire n'est pas retenu, tu effaces ces vidéos ? »

« - J'ai votre parole ? »

Il hoche la tête, avant de se frapper le front

« - Plus important, les journaux d'aujourd'hui ! »

« - Hein… AH OUI ! »

« - TU RESTES ICI. Et officiellement tu es malade. Donc tu ne peux pas participer à la répétition, mais tu viendras demain même si tu as une méningite. Compris ? »

J'hoche la tête, alors qu'il se lève et qu'il attrape son téléphone que j'avais posé par terre après qu'il ait très largement rendu le contenu de son estomac sur sa veste.

Il sort de la chambre, en me refaisant un signe que je comprends par : « Tu sors de cette chambre, tu es morte. »

Et il s'éloigne dans le couloir. Ça se passe carrément mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Dans ma tête, le réveil se passait avec plus de menaces, de cris, de couteaux et de gifles. Il doit encore avoir un taux d'alcoolémie supérieur à la moyenne dans le sang.

Ahah, énorme. D'un clic, j'efface les vidéos. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, et je l'ai ai déjà envoyées à Yoshi (dans la voiture qui nous ramenait au manoir Soma, j'ai eu vingt bonnes minutes ou je me suis ennuyée…) Donc s'il ne respecte pas sa promesse, je n'aurai qu'à les lui demander ! Trente secondes plus tard, Akito est de retour, une liasse de journaux dans les mains.

C'est officiel, je suis dans les problèmes, jusqu'au cou.

**OoO**

« - Je ne suis pas ton père, ni ton petit-ami, ni même quelqu'un de vraiment plus âgé que toi. Donc théoriquement, j'ai pas le droit de te faire de commentaires… Mais quand même Lucy ! Vous vous tapiez dessus il n'y a pas UNE semaine ! »

Comment OSE-il croire que ce que racontent ces… Feuilles de chou (je sais que cette expression désigne normalement les oreilles, mais peu importe, c'est ma vie après tout. Non mais.) Soit ne serait-ce qu'à un pourcent vrai ? C'est de la trahison, c'est honteux, c'est vraiment décevant. Je suis dé-sa-poin-tée.

« - Je sais que ça paraît vraiment louche, mais je te jure sur _ma_ tête que c'est un concours de circonstance et que… »

« - Je te crois uniquement parce que je t'ai vue l'insulter autant que mon beau-père travaille. Ce qui veut dire : beaucoup. »

« - Merci Dan, t'es bien le seul jusqu'à maintenant. »

Effectivement, Kimi en tout cas, est persuadée que je suis _vraiment_ avec lui… ! Et j'ai remarqué que Yuki et les autres m'évitent d'une manière assez peu discrète. Je comprends rien à leur mode de vie, c'est incroyable. Bref, le seul qui semble trouver ça un tant soi peu drôle c'est l'autre imbécile ! Et pour les optimistes qui pensent que cette petite virée « obligée » à changé nos relations du tout au tout et que maintenant nous sommes unis comme deux personnes enfournées dans la même galère (ce que nous sommes, vraisemblablement…) vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Mais alors profond. Il me méprise, m'insulte et j'en passe, encore plus qu'avant ! Et c'est franchement quelque chose que j'aurais cru difficile. Faut croire que je m'étais trompée. Sa haine à mon égard n'a aucune limite…  
Bref ! L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que les femmes avec qui je partage mon dortoir me trouvent soudainement super dangereuse, bah oui, si jamais les rumeurs sont vraies, j'ai le pouvoir de les faire virer en deux temps trois mouvement !

Ahaha !

« - Bon. Au sujet de ta robe, je trouve la noire plus… Appropriée… »

Bien sûr Dan a le don de me ramener sur terre aussi vite qu'un guépard assoiffé de sang. D'ici trois heures je suis dans une salle comble pour un concert que j'ai de moins en moins envie de faire. Les répétitions se sont plutôt bien passées, il n'y a pas à dire, mais ce sera autre chose. Rien que d'y penser, mon ventre se serre d'une manière très douloureuse… Franchement, au point ou j'en suis, j'hésite à me jeter sous un camion pour ne pas avoir à affronter ça…  
« - Ouais, mais on est le vingt-quatre, bleu ça fait un peu plus fête ! »

« - La noire est plus classe… »

C'est pas faux. C'est crucial comme choix quand même… En fait, j'ai surtout besoin de canaliser l'énergie désespérée de mes nerfs sur autre chose que le foutu morceau de piano que je vais devoir interpréter.

Le pire Noël de ma vie, c'est certain. Bon, reprenons. J'aime mieux la bleue, mais Dan n'a pas tort, la noire est mieux pour un concert, mais je suis moins à l'aise que dans la bleue qui me sert moins.

« - Je sais paaas… »  
« - Prend la noire, conseil d'ami. »

« -Ok, ok… »

Allez, je vais lui faire confiance pour cette fois. Espérons que ça me porte chance ! Je me dirige vers sa salle de bain pour me changer sans grand enthousiasme. Et pourquoi porter une robe hein ? C'est une autre manière de me faire stresser, j'en suis sûre ! Je pourrais… Je sais pas moi ! Porter un jeans et une chemise classe ! Mais nooon ! Une ROBE !

« - Elle arrive à quelle heure ton amie ? »

« - Kimi ? Vers et demie, il est combien ? »

Kimi vient m'aider pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir alors je pouvais pas vraiment refuser… (C'est surtout son air qui me laissait présager mille et unes tortures si j'avais l'outrecuidance de décliner son offre qui a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur…)  
« - Et vingt. Tu penses qu'elle va trouver le chemin ? »

Si elle se perd, double avantage. Numéro un : Je peux prouver à Dan que non ce n'est pas moi qui suis nulle, c'est la manière dont sont disposées les maisons. Et de deux, j'évite un touchage de cheveux intensif. Je vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait en faire de toute façon et comme je…

« - On a sonné en bas, je vais répondre ! »

« - Yep… »

Mince, il semblerait que ce soit vraiment moi la nulle, dans l'histoire. Mais c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas être la seule à me perdre dans cette espèce de… village construit comme si l'architecte avait sérieusement abusé de boisson en prenant les plans : « Allez hop, une maison ici ! Tant pis si c'est dans ce coin perdu ! »Pff… Y'a vraiment des gens qui n'ont pas de respect.

Je finis de remonter la fermeture éclaire et sort de la pièce. Kimi est déjà là et me jauge de bas en haut. Dieux, je hais quand les gens font ça, genre Eva.

« - Elle est belle cette robe, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très pratique. » Elle se tourne vers Dan avec un sourire vraiment genre séductrice hors-pair qu'elle n'a que quand Yuki est dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ou qu'un autre de ses petits-amis potentiels. « Tu pourrais me passer la chaise de ton bureau s'il te plaaait ? »

« - Ouais, tiens. »

On se regarde avec des yeux ronds. C'est la première fois qu'un homme a aussi peu de réaction. Elle fronce les sourcils et saisit la chaise avec toute la délicatesse et le sex-appeal qu'elle est capable de mettre dans un geste aussi banal.  
« - Merci Dan-kun, je peux t'appeler comme çaaa heiiin ? »

« - Euh, si tu veux… Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »

Je dois sérieusement me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et Kimi qui a l'air furibond ! Ahah, voir ça vaut bien une coiffure ! Donnant-donnant !

« - Assieds-toi. »

Elle a du remarquer que je me retenais de rire, et est beaucoup moins amicale.

Je m'exécute et elle s'accroupit à côté de ma cuisse.

« - ça va, ça ne remonte pas trop. Heureusement que tu n'as pas mis de ドア ! »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Porte jarretelles » Répond Dan occupé à… Ne rien faire.

« - Le jour où je porte un truc comme ça… »  
« - C'est que tu auras envie de faire plaisir à… _quelqu'un_ N'EST-CE PAS, Lucy-chan ?! »

Je soupire exaspérée, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la MILLIEME fois que j'essuyais un sous-entendu du genre :  
« - Mais dis lui Dan ! Que c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Il lève les yeux vers le plafond et répond en souriant légèrement :  
« - En même temps, ne dit-on pas que la haine peut devenir amour aussi facilement que… »

Visiblement, il ne sait pas comment finir la fin de sa phrase.

« - Un œuf devient une poule ! »

Heureusement que Kimi était là… (ou pas.)

« - Ou que… »

« - Du chocolat fond au soleil ! »

« - Que le solarium donne du cancer ! »

« - Que la cigarette donne une mauvaise haleine ! »

« - Bon c'est bon, je crois que je vois ou vous voulez en venir… »

Kimi éclate de rire, bientôt suivie par Dan. Je souris, bien trop stressée pour m'amuser avec eux qui n'auront qu'à s'asseoir au fond de la pièce et d'attendre que ça passe.

« - Bon. J'ai une idée de coupe de cheveux, yé souis soure queux ça va étrrr soupèèr ! »

« - Je pourrais savoir de quel accent c'était censé être une imitation ? »

« - Moi aussi, ça m'intéresse. » ajoute Dan tout en montrant à Kimi le matériel de torture de sa sœur. (C'est-à-dire les fers à lisser/friser et autres de Julia)

Kimi soupire et prend la brosse. J'ai peur.

**OoO**

« - Je vais te donner un conseil. Si jamais ça se passe aussi mal que tu le dis, déchire ton décolleté, tout le monde oubliera que tu te plantes. »

« - Merci Kei, mais je crois que je vais me contenter de faire du mieux que je peux… »

Je serre nerveusement les partitions dans mes mains. Le directeur est en train de faire son petit speech, heureusement qu'il ne me « présente » pas outre-mesure. C'est-à-dire, qu'il cite ma mère et mon frère, ce qui aurait comme conséquence de me tétaniser à jamais.

« - A part ça… » Recommence Kei en jetant un œil énervé à Hitoshi qui me fixe avec haine à quelques mètres, son violon dans les mains. « Il est où Haru ?! Ça commence à me stresser que ce pauvre imbécile ne soit pas capable d'être à l'heure. »

Megumi me sourit et me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule du plat de sa main :  
« - Tant mieux qu'il ne soit pas là, pas vrai Lucy-chan ? En te voyant coiffée et habillée comme ça, je suis pas sûre qu'il aurait pu contenir ses pulsions ! »

Elle éclate de rire, et je me retiens franchement de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur. L'heure est grave. Grave, GRAVE !

Kei vérifie les embouts de sa clarinette avant d'ajouter joyeusement :  
« - Asami est dans la salle ! Il faut que je l'éblouisse avec ma performance ! »

« - T'as de la chance », reprend Megumi, « t'as un solo de… attend je m'en souviens plus… UNE seconde ! » Je vous laisser imaginer à quel point elle était ironique.

« - Moi au moins, je me noie pas dans la masse ! »

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« - Tout le mooonde, joue de la flûte, la clarinette au moins… »

« - Tais-toi imbécile ou je… »  
« - Dites… »

On se tourne les trois vers l'origine de la voix, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il a _vraiment_ l'air très ennuyé.

« Vous ne sauriez pas ou est Haru Tsujiyama ? Vous devriez être sur scène depuis deux minutes déjà et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de retarder tous les morceaux. »

« - Attendez, ça ne veut quand même pas dire qu'on va annuler le concert ! »

Je dois avouer que même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment l'idée d'avoir travaillé tout ça pour rien est assez frustrante.

« - C'est pas possible, c'est lui qui dirige tous les morceaux ! Tatsuyaba-sensei, il n'y aucun autre chef disponible ? »

Il hoche la tête, l'air toujours aussi ennuyé.

« - Bon, on va faire comme ça. J'ai vu Soma-kun dans l'entrée, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Toi, là-bas ! »

Il montre un deuxième année. « Essaye de joindre Tsujiyama-kun ! »

« Vous, il nous montre, les premiers années et moi du doigt, en scène maintenant ! Au fait, Tao et Nao sont là»

« - Non ! Les critiques ? »

Vous remarquerez que je suis restée presque silencieuse pendant toute la durée de ces échanges. Je suis juste… Tétanisée. Le pire c'est d'apprendre qu'il y a des critiques… Franchement qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? La présence de mes parents dans la salle ? Oui, sûrement. ARGH ! Règle numéro 1 : Ne pas tenter le diable.

J'avance mécaniquement, suivant les autres musiciens qui ont arrêté de discuter. Mon Dieu, maintenant que la salle est pleine elle me paraît encore plus immense. Je m'assois au piano, et pose mes partitions maladroitement. J'ai les mains et les genoux qui tremblent. Je dois vraiment paraître pathétique.

Le directeur s'avance une nouvelle fois.

« - Le chef d'orchestre initial : Mr. Haru Tsujiyama nous a fait savoir qu'il était piégé dans des embouteillages. Il sera là pour les prochains morceaux, mais pour celui-ci, ce sera un de nos plus brillants élève, qui dirigera d'ailleurs le concert de mai, Mr. Akira Soma ! »

Dans l'orchestre j'entends une violoniste s'exclamer à sa voisine :  
« - Le démon ! »

Je me tourne pour voir à qui je vais devoir des comptes une fois que je me serai plantée magistralement et me trouve face, comme à chaque fois que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me trouver face à lui, à Akito Soma qui me regarde d'un air supérieur en souriant.

Je me souviens parfaitement avoir trouvé des partitions dans sa chambre, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il prenait vraiment des cours et encore moins que j'allais être dans une position pareille ! (c'est-à-dire, lui chef d'orchestre et moi soliste !... L'horreur intégrale). Je sens mes mains trembler encore plus, alors qu'il se place devant l'orchestre.

Il lève un bras, sans plus de cérémonie, et attend que je commence. Je prends ma respiration, accorde une petite pensée à Jésus né il y a quelques années de ça, essaye de le prier un quart de secondes pour faire en sorte que je me tire de cette situation HORRIBLE !, pense un peu à Dan et à Kimi, dans le public, pense à mes parents, au linge que j'ai oublié de sortir de la machine ! (hé meeerde !) Et…

Je commence.

Kimi a raison, ce n'est pas vraiment un morceau difficile. Une personne ayant fait largement moins de piano que moi pourrait arriver à le faire. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'est permise de m'inscrire.

Mais… A peine deux mesures après avoir commencé, un de mes doigts dérape. Je n'ose même pas regarder l'orchestre et je finis la partie sans accompagnement que je dois faire. Je lève les yeux, et me trouve face à Akito qui dirige l'orchestre comme… Je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire. Chaque musicien a les yeux fixé sur lui et une seconde après, je comprends pourquoi. Il demande des _Presto_ quand il faudrait être _lento_, des _lento_ quand il faudrait être _presto_, et l'ensemble est magique. Le morceau transparaît beaucoup mieux, on pourrait presque voir les montagnes et le château bizarre apparaître au coin d'une prairie.  
Alors bien sûr, quand vient mon tour de rejouer, je suis bien incapable de m'adapter. Et si ce n'était que ça… Je sens mes doits accélérer de plus en plus, et les erreurs s'enchaîner d'une manière franchement alarmante.

C'est le vide complet dans ma tête… C'est exactement comme à Sidney, pour l'examen, quand j'ai du jouer devant l'examinateur. Je devrais essayer de faire abstraction de la foule et du public mais c'est presque malgré moi que je jette un œil et que je tends l'oreille. Megumi me regarde d'un air franchement abasourdi, Kei lui aussi est choqué, bien sûr, il voulait briller devant son petit ami, et moi, je foire le morceau sur toute la ligne. Et c'est sans compter les chuchotements du public. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je ne sais même plus ou j'en suis sur la partition. De toute l'histoire du conservatoire, je parie qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un plantage pareil…

Je lève les yeux, et vois Akito arriver en se dépêchant, la baguette restée sur son lutrin du chef d'orchestre. Il me pousse sans ménagement et pose ses doigts sur le clavier.

« - Suis la mélodie. »

J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'il fait, mais c'est franchement impossible. De quelques gestes de la main, il dirige l'orchestre tout en continuant d'essayer de rattraper la partie du piano. Je n'ai même plus les mains sur le clavier, tellement c'est désespéré.

L'orchestre s'arrête de jouer. Le public applaudit, mais je pense qu'ils applaudissent plus la performance d'Akito euh… Akira Soma que celle de l'orchestre en général. Je me lève, et je pars le plus rapidement possible de la scène. C'est lâche, mais peu importe ! Le pire Noël de ma vie. Dans les coulisses je croise les autres musiciens, qui entrent sur scène maintenant. Ils doivent se sentir confiant, rien ne pourra être pire que le morceau qu'on vient de finir.

Beuh, je pleure. Je n'aurais jamais dû me résigner à jouer, j'aurais du refuser de but en blanc. Mais non, il a fallu que j'essaye ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien Megumi et Kei doivent être en colère contre moi… Et dire qu'Hitoshi avait raison : « Elle est même pas élève ici ! Comment vous pouvez lui faire confiance ? »

Mon nom, j'imagine. Le fait que ma mère aurait ébloui la salle et aurait eu une critique formidable dans tous les journaux musicaux le lendemain… A dû les influencer. Imbéciles… Ils auraient du s'en rendre compte !

« - Lucy-chan ! »

Kimi. J'accélère le pas, jusqu'à courir. Je n'ai ni envie de la voir elle, ni envie de voir Dan. En fait, je n'ai envie de voir personne. Joyeux Noël, Lucy, Joyeux Noël.

Il a recommencé à neiger dehors j'entends l'autre morceau commencer, derrière moi, étouffé par les murs. Je m'avance sur la coure du conservatoire, et avise la petite place en face de moi. Il y a même un sapin de Noël. Génial. D'un revers de manche j'essuie mes larmes –pitoyables, je vous disais- et m'avance en reniflant. En plus il fait froid et je n'ai pas pensé à reprendre ma veste en partant. Crétine.

Je traverse la route, entre dans le par cet m'assied sur un des bancs disposés autour du sapin. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que j'ai bousillé un morceau pareillement. J'enfouis mes mains dans mes bras, retenant difficilement mes sanglots. Ça fait vraiment cliché, une fille qui pleure seule, sur un banc, à Noël, habillé d'une robe. Tant pis.

J'entends plus que je ne vois (oui, j'ai toujours la tête entre les bras duh !) des pas arriver vers moi. Quelque chose de chaud tombe sur mes épaules. Une veste.

« - Dan, si tu pouvais avoir la décence de dégager, je crois que je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante. »

Il s'assied à côté ce con ! S'il ose me toucher, je jure que je le trucide. De toute façon, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi, en Australie. J'en suis à un point où j'envisage de tout expliquer à mes parents… Pour qu'ils payent ma dette et que je puisse m'en aller.

« - D…D..Dégage ! »  
Essayez de sangloter en parlant, vous verrez si c'est facile !

« - Tu as déjà vu le sixième sens ? »

Je me redresse avec horreur et me tourne vers Akito, qui me regarde d'un sourire moqueur. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne possède pas une once d'humanité pour venir me faire chier même dans un moment pareil !

« - Vous êtes vr..vraiment… »

« - Répond à ma question. »

« - Euh… oui… »

« - Au début le psy, là, Bruce Willis, il joue un jeu avec le gamin. »

J'hausse les épaules.  
« Je dis des affirmations. Si elles sont vraies, j'avance ma main. Si elles sont fausse, je me lève et je recule d'un pas. Si ma main atteint ton épaule, tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Par contre, si j'atteints la poubelle – un truc tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, juste à côté du banc- je m'en vais. »

« - Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous. »

« - Tu es la fille d'Elisabeth Yekles et la sœur de Nathan Yekles. »

« - ça ne compte pas, tout le monde peut apprendre un truc pareil il suffit qu'il cherche sur internet, je suis dans sa bio sur wikipedia. »

Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

« - Tu as toujours été dans une compétition implicite avec ton frère. »

Je détourne les yeux.

« - Je prends ça comme un « vrai ». » Il avance sa main de quelques centièmes sur le bord du banc « Tu es l'ainée, tu as toujours senti comme une pression venant de tes parents. »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Il avance sa main.

« - Tu as l'impression de les avoir toujours déçus »

Je serre les lèvres. D'un côté, c'est terriblement vexant… Personne n'avait réalisé ça jusqu'à maintenant, pas même mes meilleurs amis, et lui, que je déteste cordialement et dont ce sentiment est tout à fait réciproque arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et surligné au stabilo. Si je n'étais pas déjà en train de pleurer, j'aurais probablement commencé de toute façon.

« - Officiellement, tu ne joues plus de piano. »

Sa main effleure mon épaule. Presqu'aussitôt, il se lève et attrape mon bras.

« - Lève-toi. »

A contrecœur, j'obéis. Il va sûrement m'engueuler, me dire que je n'avais qu'à pas essayer, que je n'avais rien à faire sur scène aux côtés de tous ces musiciens presque professionnels…

On fait quelques pas, et il s'arrête.

« - Je vais être honnête avec toi. Ce morceau était horrible. Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie un ratage aussi complet. » Moi qui commençait à me calmer lacrimalement parlant, c'est reparti. C'est fou comme ce type aime enfoncer les couteaux dans les plaies. « Cela dit, je sais aussi pour quelles raisons Todo-sensei t'a choisie. » Je relève les yeux. « J'ai vu la vidéo, et… Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer comme toi avant. Ça m'avait déjà frappé la première fois que je t'avais entendu… »

« - Vous ne m'avez jamais entendu… »

« - Tu as la mémoire courte, Yekles. Un certain pavillon, et un certain piano. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

« - Ah, oui. Ma main a toujours mal, d'ailleurs. »

« - J'en suis réellement dé-so-lé. »

Il a plutôt l'air de trouver ça extrêmement drôle.

« - Maintenant, le côté pratique. Comme tu sembles l'avoir appris, et je ne veux même pas savoir qui t'a dit ça, je me rapproche du _squelette_ – il dit ça avec un ton si amer que je sens mon estomac se serrer – un peu plus chaque jour. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, en juillet je serai déjà « six pieds sous Terre ». »

« - Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous paraissez être en bonne santé et… »

« - Je peux vraiment te le dire, si tu tiens à te faire effacer la mém… »

« - Donc ça à un rapport avec le truc qui a failli me faire je ne sais pas trop quoi et je ne tiens VRAIMENT pas à l'apprendre. »

Il soupire :  
« - Des fois je me demande si tu es complètement idiote, ou si tu es remarquablement intelligente. »

« - Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour la première option. »

« - Bref, je vais diriger le concert de mai. Ce sera ma seule et unique occasion de faire ce que je… ce que j'aurais vraiment voulu faire. »

Mes larmes recommencent à couler :  
« - Entre parenthèse, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer autant que toi… »

« - C'est parce que ça fait des mois que je me retiens… »

Totalement vrai. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis… La semaine passée. Mais c'était à cause d'un film. Donc ça n'compte pas.

« - C'est un concerto pour piano de Rachmaninov. Je compte sur toi. »

« - PARDON ?! »

J'éclate de rire. C'est idiot, vraiment.

« - Tu as très bien entendu. J'imagine que mes arguments ne servirons à rien, donc je te propose un marché : Si tu joues avec moi, j'efface ta dette qui s'élève actuellement à deux ans et demi de travail. Et sache que Takana-san qui s'occupera de l'intérim entre moi et mon… - Il grimace – Mon fils… »  
« - Euh, Pardon ?! »

« - A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je dois absolument me marier en avril ? Bref la question n'est pas là. Je doute qu'elle fasse preuve de clémence à ton égard. En gros, tu joues ce morceau et tu peux rentrer chez toi. Tout en sachant que les journalistes et les critiques seront positivement à tes pieds et tu pourras entamer une brillante carrière musicale. »

« - Et qu'est ce que vous faites de mon incapacité à jouer en présence de… de … »

« - Je m'en charge. »

« - Je ne suis pas capable d'une manière technique de jouer un CONCERTO ! »

Il sourit d'une manière extrêmement malveillante.

« - je t'assure que si. »

Je soupire, en passant ma main sur mon visage. J'ai froid, et c'est pas avec cette veste que… Je lève les yeux vers lui. En chemise, il doit mourir de froid !  
« - Les autres musiciens ne seront jamais d'accord de jouer avec moi une nouvelle fois… »

« - Alors tu devras être exceptionnellement bonne non ? »

Il me tend la main.

« - On est d'accord ? »

Je place ma main dans la sienne. Je pense qu'une partie de moi à toujours envie de prouver à mes parents qu'ils ont eu tort d'abandonner tous leurs espoirs pour ce qui est de mes habilités musicales.

Nos mains se lâchent et il ajoute :  
« - Je te ramène. Je pense que tu n'as pas très envie de te joindre aux autres, il désigne le conservatoire, pour faire la fête. »

Je secoue la tête.

« - Au fait, je ne te le répéterai pas Yekles mais… Merci. »

Et c'est complètement contre mon gré que son vrai sourire me fait louper un battement cardiaque. ARGFGGGFF.

**OoO**

(1) Le générique numéro deux, appelé très poétiquement : _D-tecnolife_ de UVERworld. Ceux qui connaissent pas, allez l'écouter, vous comprendrez ce à quoi je faisais allusion par « OOOHOOO » !

(2) Désolée franchement, j'ai été prise aussi dans la folie CodeGeass ! (C'est ma bêta qui est à blâmer si jamais ! ) C'est horrible, désolée pour tout ces sous-entendus si vous ne connaissez pas cet anime ! Mais c'est une HONTE ! Allez regarder ça tout de suite !

* * *

**Et toutes les routes que nous devons prendre sont tortueuses.**

**Et toutes les lumières qui nous y conduisent sont aveuglantes.**

**_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire _**

**Mais je ne sais pas comment. **

**Peut-être parce que**

**Tu seras la personne qui me sauvera.**

_Oasis- Wonderwall._

_(Home made traduction, je ne garantis rien. Oh yeah.)_

* * *

**_Trucs divers pourris au sujet du chapitre: _héhéhé, déjà c'est le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit de TOUTE MA VIE!!!! 27 pages! VINGT-SEPT! (oui, je suis fière de moi ;D) Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal celui-là, parce qu'il y avait des trucs que je voulais absolument mettre, mais je ne savais pas comment. Sachez par exemple que toute la partie "après Karaoké" avec Yoshi, Akito et Lucy je l'ai enlevée, remise, re-enlevée et finalement remise! Parce que j'ai absooolument besoin de Yoshi et que je savais pas comment faire autrement. BREF! SI vous trouvez ça trop cliché... Euh, tous les garçons de plus de vingt ans que je connais passent leurs week-end à boire le plus possible. C'est triste, je sais...!**

**Ensuite, en ce moment je suis D'EXELLENTE HUMEUR! (oui, s'il y a une chose de moi que j'ai mis dans le caractère de Lucy ( et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup...) c'est son adoration pour décembre... huhuhu) DONC écrire sur la manière dont une personne est découragée (CF dernière partie du chapitre...) C'était HORRIBLEMENT DIFFICILE! PLUS JAMAIS! XD Et si j'avais attendu de re-déprimer (je blague... je déprime pas... ou rarement ;D) vous auriez eu ce chapitre en Janvier! Voila. Donc hein, pas d'critiques! **

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS TIMMMME!**

_(j'ai halluciné en voyant toutes vos reviews... MERCI!)_

**Itomi: Sal**uuut! Allez, je vais pas faire original pour commencer, merciii pour la review! C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir pris ton temps pour la laisser! (J'ai les larmes aux yeux! =D je n'exagère presque pas!) Oui Lucy ne sait pas vraiment garder les secrets, surtout lorsqu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix! Ahaha, Akito gentil? Hum, j'éspère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi, j'ai essayé de le rendre moins détestable à la fin... Coquinou....(je suis dans un délire seule, là, c'est grave...) Un truc romantique avec lui?! Aaaalalala... Seul l'avenir nous le dira...! Enfin... VOUS le dira, puisque je sais exactement TOUT CE QUI VA SE PASSER!!! (ou pas... Détail! ) Bref merci infiniment!! J'éspère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue! a+!

**Hoshi-sama:  Sa**che que si tu vois ce chapitre maintenant, c'est en partie grace à toi, parce que la review que tu m'as laissée euh... c'était ce week end? M'a fait bouger mes fesses!!! Bravo! Si c'était ton plan, ça a marché et du FEU DE DIEU!!! XD!! Ah, j'espère que tu aimes la longueur de celui-ci, ... j'ai peur qu'il soit trop long, en fait... Bon, il y a beaucoup de dialogues. Voila. Comment j'essaye de me justifier! C'est bête... Ahahah Contente que tu aies trouvé les dialogues drôle!!! J'ai peur que tu trouves ce chapitre trop mélo du coup! Et encore, Lucy n'est pas encore à l'hôpital parce qu'elle est enceinte d'un ancien officier de l'aviation qu'elle a trompé avec son meilleur ami, qui lui meurt, mais que son premier vrai amuuur revient! Il est vivant! (je crois que je confond ma fic avec Pearl Harbor... ohoho) Si jamais je blague. Pas de descendance avant un moment... (je parle de Lucy, là... ahah) C'EST POUR ÇA QUE J'AI MAL A L'ÉPAULE? C'EST TA POUPÉE VAUDOU?? PITIÉ ARRÊTE!! AHAAH!! J'aime pas les poupées vaudous! C'est flippant! Mais je veux bien te l'acheter si jamais ;D! Merci infiniment pour tes deux reviews! A bientôt!!!

**Pandora-chan: **Bien sûre que t'es pardonnée! Je suis au lycée aussi! JE SAIS COMBIEN C'EST HORRIBLE!!! ARGHHHHH en plus, ouais non, ma vie ne t'intéresse probablement pas! XD ! C'est bien si tu arrives à te retenir... T'as pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes souvent comme ça!!! AHHAA (Ok, je sais que tu parlais de te retenir de rire, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes là... Alors je me sens influencée par ma vessie tu vois?! Mais rien de grave, j'te rassure! JE TIENS BON!! Ahaha) Patafix lalalalalal!! !(c'est le jingle. aahaah) Ah, tant mieux si elle ne t'horripile pas, j'éspère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas fait changer d'avis... Alala... Et que tu n'es pas fâchée pour le rôle qu'à Isuzu! Ahahaha, et si tu l'es baaaah... Too BAD! Ce qu'Aki-smexy voulait? Je sais pas... Qu'elle provoque une émeute et qu'elle se fasse trucider par les membres de la famille Soma! Ah c'est vrai? Moi non plus j'aimerais pas! C'est comme quand je me demande - dans mes grandes heures philosophiques - si la réincarnation existe! (si, il y a un rapport!) t'imagines?! Tu vis, mais tu sais pas ce que t'as fait avant! C'est horrible! Non, Mary-Sue... Elle aurait ouvert son chemisier et il n'y aurait pas eu de problème! Ahaha, devant Hatori... Ces petits coquins... (Euh, je pense que tu préfères ne pas savoir ce que j'imaginais... XD Quoique c'est pas très difficile d'imaginer...) Ohhh... Oui! Opprimée-chevelue! XD ( ahaha, j'ai appris que to Shag ça voulait dire... tu vois quoi... ihih... dans un lit! OU DANS UNE BAIGNOIRES COQUIN! (désolée je suis vraiment euphorique là, je sais même pas pourquoi...) BON! MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LA REVIEW!!! j'éspère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu! BYE!! A+!!

**nana-chan:** Salut! Merci beaucoup pour la review! Avec Hoshi-sama, vous êtes celles qui m'avez motivée pour finir ce chapitre! BRAVO! ça relève de l'exploit! ;D Encore merci... MERCI INFINIMENT!!!!!!! !! a +!

Je remercie évidemment aussi **Memelyne **et **NuiitNOiire!!!! (**ah et mon chat, parce qu'il a réchauffé mes genoux durant ces longues heures de labeur! ;D **)**

**Merci à vous, vraiment...J'sais pas quoi dire... 39 reviews, quand j'ai commencé la fic, je pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant... MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIi **

* * *

**Note mega importante de la mort qui tue LISEZ, LISEEEZ!!!:  Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais ce chapitre est la fin de la première partie (le titre du chapitre en témoigne un peu... ahah) ! Et comme on approche de Noël et que j'adore cette fête, et que le chapitre 10 n'arrivera probablement pas avant un moment parce qu'il faut que je définisse les éléments pour la deuxième partie...Bref! COMME CADEAU DE NOEL PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIME MEME S'IL N'ARRIVERA PEUT-ETRE PAS LE 24 ,je voulais faire un chapitre spécial: d'une chose passée dans un autre chapitre (du premier au neuvième...) vu par les yeux d'un autre personnage que Lucy! Genre... Je sais pas... Shigure! (enfin, pas Shigure parce que voilà, c'est impossible!)  
Bref, si vous en avez envie, laissez moi une review avec le personnage et le moment... Exemple: Hiro pour la rencontre avec Lucy au début.  
Si ça vous branche pas, je le ferai pas parce que... Euh, c'est beaucoup d'énergie! (Excuse pourrie oh yeah) **

Voila!

* * *

Je tenais encore à **remercier tout le monde** merci d'avoir lu... C'est AWSOME! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review si jamais le coeur vous en dit! (Charité!XD)

Allez, **JOYEUX NOEL**! ET **BONNE ANNEE**! (et **_joyeuse pâque_** si j'ai vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de retard! (je blague. Pas de poupée vaudou s'il vous plait.)


	10. Akito :bonus:

_**Disclaimer:**_** Akito et Hatori ne sont pas à moi! Je crois qu'ils sont les seuls personnages de Fruits Basket à intervenir directement dans le chapitre! Donc le reste... à moi! Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec tout ça, eeeet ouais...  
**

_**Rating**_**: T, il me semble que niveau langage, ce chapitre n'est pas si vulgaire que ça... Par contre il y a quelques allusions à des choses pas très catholiques (huhu) mais honnêtement, ça ne vaut pas de "M". **

_**Avertissement**_**: Allezhopunptitverredesake a corrigé ce chapitre, mais elle m'a dit l'avoir fait: "en gros" (en fait c'est une excuse si jamais y'a beaucoup de fautes... La petite vicieuse...) Euh... Je pense que c'est tout...  
**

**_remarques:_ CE CHAPITRE EST UN CHAPITRE SPÉCIAL! Un "bonus" mais qui explique pas mal la suite de la fic. Vous pouvez le sauter, mais vous risquez d'être un peu largués... Ahah, Euh, il est appelé "Akito" parce que... Ben c'est pas très difficile à deviner, suffit de lire! IL EST ÉCRIT A LA TROISIÈME PERSONNE (et en passant, je sais pas si j'ai réussi... huh) ET... Euh... AH OUI! C'EST JUSTE LE CHAPITRE QUI EST COMME CA!!! hahaha. Tout redeviendra normal au chapitre 11! **

**Euh C'était prévu pour Noël à la base. Mais bon. J'ai été un peu ... Surchargée! Ahaha! (joyeux noël au passage!)  
**

**Merci à vous tous! MEIN GOTT! Je vous aime! j'aimerais tous vous épouser! OUI! Faisons tous un grand ménage ensemble! (ménage... J'entends nettoyer ma maison hein! ahah....) MERCIII  
**

_**Notes: **_

(1)J'avoue, c'est juste que j'ai envie d'un Starbucks, ici, et tout de suite ! Désolée pour la pub !

(2)Selon Wikipedia : Une (ou un, je sais pas) bromance = relation très proche mais sans aspect sexuel entre deux(ou plus) hommes hétérosexuels. Genre Brad Pitt et George Clooney même si on sait tous très bien qu'entre ces deux… Ahah

* * *

_Akito_

* * *

Une des activités préférées de sa journée consistait à se mettre au lit relativement tôt et à imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été s'il n'avait pas été maudit et condamné à mourir dans sa vingt-deuxième année. Invariablement, il effaçait les maudits, lesdomestiques, les « ancêtres » et ajoutait à la place Hiroshi, Hikari, Eri et Yoshimitsu. Il aurait fini sa scolarité avec eux, aurait reçu son diplôme avec un taux de réussite incroyablement élevé qui aurait rendu jaloux tous les élèves, aurait fait la fête avec tous les autres de sa classe, et aurait pu entrer à Shuseisho sans devoir prendre le nom de son père. Il aurait peut-être _pu_ et _voulu_ se faire d'autres amis, aurait réussi ses études, gagné des concours d'interprétation musicale et voila comment sa prodigieuse carrière de chef d'orchestre aurait été lancée…Il aurait été célèbre, non pas à cause de son nom, mais à cause de son talent… Plus tard, il aurait pris sa retraite serait parti en Europe et serait mort heureux entre quatre-vingt et nonante ans, pendant son sommeil, aux côtés de sa femme.

Sa femme… Elle aurait joué de la flute, et aurait été impressionnée par son talent, elle aurait eu des cheveux bruns et des grands yeux noirs. Il l'aurait rencontré dans un orchestre ou alors… Ou alors dans un parc. Voila, un parc. Il serait en train de lire un livre sur un banc et elle se serait assise à côté de lui – en lui demandant la permission, bien sûr . Ensuite, elle aurait reconnu l'auteur et aurait dit quelque chose du genre de : « c'est aussi mon préféré ! » A ce moment là il se serait dit : «c'est elle. » Ensuite, il l'aurait invitée plusieurs fois au restaurant, l'aurait embrassée après quelques rendez-vous, l'aurait demandée en mariage à son père quelques mois plus tard, et à la cérémonie il aurait ricané en voyant l'imbécile de Sayato en pleurs. Plus tard, ils auraient eu un garçon, qu'il aurait appelé Seiji. Seiji, comme le chef d'orchestre. À quarante ans, peut-être qu'il l'aurait trompée avec… Un française. Une française, ça sonnait bien. Et il aurait mené sa vie tranquillement, sans maladie, sans haine, sans créature monstrueuse planquée dans une boîte. Il aurait eu une vie moyenne, mais qui l'aurait parfaitement contenté.

La première partie restait toujours la même. Celle de sa carrière. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre, de toute façon. Il n'avait de l'intérêt que pour la musique,

Par contre, celle qui avait évolué, surtout ces deux dernières semaines, c'était celle à propos de sa vie sentimentale.

Le fantasme de la « petite japonaise soumise et parfaite », qui aurait accepté tout ce qu'il lui aurait dit, qui aurait été d'accord avec chacune de ses idées, qui le l'aurait laissé faire n'importe quoi, se faisait lentement mais sûrement détrôner par celui d'une jeune femme énergique, insupportable, et remplie de défauts qui passerait son temps à le remettre en place. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi dans les films hollywoodiens le héros finissait toujours avec l'actrice qui lui avait flanqué – à un moment ou à un autre de l'histoire- une gifle monumentale. Mais maintenant, il commençait à entrevoir la réponse: c'était _ça_ une relation intéressante.

Il ne l'aurait pas rencontrée dans un parc. Ou alors, elle ne lui aurait pas demandé sa permission avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il l'aurait engueulée. Ses cheveux… « Blonds- châtains» l'auraient dégouté et il l'aurait tout de suite rangée dans la catégorie des « garces idiotes. » Ça l'aurait mise dans une colère noire, et elle lui aurait arraché son livre des mains avant de le jeter par terre et de dire : « Cet auteur, c'est de la merde ! » Il le lui aurait lancé dessus, et elle la lui aurait envoyée, cette fameuse gifle. Elle serait partie, complètement hors d'elle et ils se seraient recroisés dans le métro, dans une bibliothèque – en voulant emprunter le même livre – et finalement, il l'aurait invitée à boire un café. Elle aurait éclaté de rire, et serait partie en le laissant seul, comme un imbécile.

Ensuite, et bien, il ne savait pas trop. Il trouvait un moyen pour qu'elle accepte de le voir sans que ça se termine en guerre mondiale et ils prendraient un café dans une « Starbucks » (1) parce qu'il n'y était allé qu'une fois et qu'il avait mangé les meilleurs cookies au caramel du Monde. Là bas, Elle lui aurait parlé de son pays, parce qu'elle serait étrangère et ils auraient finis sous la pluie et là, il l'aurait embrassée comme un malade. Et Takana qui aurait été faire ses courses dans le coin aurait été choquée qu' « Akito-sama », le « jeune maître », soit tombé assez bas pour fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'une étrangère, _en pleine rue_. Quelques jours plus tard, il l'aurait amenée chez lui, et lui aurait fait visiter sa maison, (et en passant, comme si ce n'était pour ça qu'il l'avait invitée) il aurait annoncé avec un petit sourire : « Et ça, c'est ma chambre ». Mais là, contrairement à la japonaise-parfaite, elle ne se serait pas allongée les bras en croix sur son lit, en « attendant que ça passe ». Non, elle aurait noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches et elle se serait cambrée sous lui. Peut-être qu'elle aurait même murmuré son nom.

Elle, il ne l'aurait pas demandé en mariage à son père, parce qu'elle lui aurait hurlé dessus en lui disant que « c'était sa vie et que son père n'avait rien à voir avec ça. ». Il lui aurait demandé à elle, et…et elle aurait hésité. Il lui aurait demandé de rester au Japon _pour lui_, et après dix engueulades, cinq crises de larmes et, trois « je hais ce pays, et d'ailleurs je pars _maintenant_ ! » elle aurait accepté. Ils se seraient mariés, avec seulement quelques invités et auraient eu… quatre enfants. Deux filles et deux garçons. Il n'aurait pas été le père absent et froid qu'il aurait été avec « Seiji », l'enfant imaginaire de la Japonaise. De toute façon, _elle_ ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il aurait été un papa-poule absolument insupportable. Il aurait fliqué ses filles pour savoir avec _qui_ elles sortaient, il aurait aidé à leur faire prendre des bains, il aurait changé leurs couches, il serait allé aux entretiens parents/profs. Et lorsqu'à quarante ans la « française imaginaire » l'aurait regardé d'un air aguicheur, il aurait ricané. Parce que tout ce dont il avait besoin se trouvait chez lui. Ils auraient déménagés dans son pays d'origine et il serait mort là-bas. Heureux, près d'elle.

Voila.

Il ralluma la lumière, agacé. L'avantage, quand il « fantasmait » encore sur la japonaise-parfaite, c'était qu'il n'en connaissait pas. Tohru Honda était bien trop idiote et… C'était à peu près la seule fille de son entourage qui approchait un tant soit peu du « modèle de douceur » qu'il imaginait. Là, avec « l'étrangère passionnée », il avait l'autre imbécile à portée de main. C'était particulièrement frustrant.

Bon, il ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment. Elle l'agaçait, lui donnait envie de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur, etc., mais non. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour elle. Et franchement, il ne regrettait pas du tout de l'avoir frappé trois fois, parce que ce qu'elle lui avait fait était _mille fois_ pire. Le problème, c'était qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était déjà bien engagé sur le chemin de « sa vie sentimentale idéale ». Il était clairement à la fin de la phase « guerre mondiale » juste avant que celle « attirance-cachée-réciproque » ne commence, qui se finissait chez Starbucks et sous la pluie. Mais en plus de ça, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de se passer la corde au cou, c'était les « estimations temporelles ». Parce que même en admettant que la phase « guerre-mondiale » se termine complètement dans deux semaines, la phase « attirance-cachée-etc. » allait durer _au moins_ six mois. Et, ah, comme c'était dommage, il allait mourir en juillet, et elle, elle repartait de toute façon juste après le concert de mai. Ça faisait partie du marché : « vas-y que je te force à jouer un concerto alors que tu n'en as absolument aucune envie. »

_Conclusion_ : Tout ce dont il aurait droit, ce serait quelques bafouillements, des rougissements à n'en plus finir et…Et voila. Après vingt-deux ans d'Enfer total, il allait crever comme un imbécile en ayant eu que droit à des _bafouillements_ ! Si l'autre idiote était un peu plus consciente de ce qu'il se passait, il pourrait éventuellement essayer d'accélérer un peu les choses, mais si entre deux altercations il lui lançait : « Au fait, tu pourrais te rendre compte que je suis l'homme de ta vie s'il te plait, j'ai des projets à concrétiser dont celui intitulé : je-te-fais-visiter-ma-maison-et-plus-particulièrement-ma-chambre. », Elle risquait de ne plus l'approcher dans un rayon de cent mètres. Et elle n'aurait pas complètement tort.

Il devait bien voir les choses en face. Tout ce qu'il réussirait à obtenir, ce serait _au mieux_, un french-kiss.

D'un autre côté, en mourant aussi blanc que neige (dans _un_ domaine en particulier, en fait…) il pouvait toujours utiliser cette affreuse lacune comme arme contres les maudits pour les faire culpabiliser. Et il fallait être honnête, vu son état de santé, il ne pourrait probablement pas « assurer » d'une manière satisfaisante. Voila. Finalement, c'était parfait.

Il soupira en se rasseyant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'endormir, c'était certain. _Jamais_ Il n'aurait dû lui faire croire que le premier vase qu'elle avait cassé avait une quelconque valeur. En fait, il faisait partie des vases destinés à être balancé contres les murs. Résultat, en dollar australien, sa valeur devait avoisiner celle d'une plante verte. Trente AUD, pour exact. Mais il la haïssait déjà tellement pour jouer du piano comme ça, que ça avait été beaucoup trop tentant de lui faire payer ça de cette manière. Ah… L'idée lui avait parue excellente, pendant les trois premiers mois. Il était tellement « bien » avant, à jouer au malheureux, attendant la délivrance de pied ferme… Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Vivre. Évidemment l'Amikiri se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler à quel point la fin de son existence approchait. Il était tiraillé entre son désir à lui, d'aller chez Hiroshi, de s'excuser à genoux et de profiter des quelques mois qui lui restait. Mais l'autre côté, celui influencé par l'Amikiri n'avait qu'une envie : il rêvait de recommencer à se complaire dans sa solitude et de se laisser mourir lentement mais sûrement dans une réclusion totale. Comme tous les autres « dieux » auparavant. Mais… en plus de Yekles il avait revu Yoshi. Et il s'était comporté comme s'ils s'étaient quittés depuis une semaine au lieu de trois ans.

Il n'aurait jamais… Lucy. C'était limpide. Et il avait bien vu la manière dont Yoshi la regardait. Elle l'intéressait aussi. Il soupira et passa une de ses mains sur son front. Il avait mal à la tête, comme d'habitude. Finalement c'était très bien comme ça. Oui, c'était très bien comme ça. Il allait revoir ses « amis » et essayer de profiter du temps qui lui restait. Et surtout, il allait lui-même pousser Lucy dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Yoshi était quelqu'un de bien de toute façon. De bien mieux que lui, en tout cas.

oOo

_« RDV ce soir 18h »_

Il soupira et releva la tête. En face de lui, le représentant des entreprises Yuko & cie, essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que oui, leur collaboration était nécessaire, et que oui, il en tirerait des bénéfices énormes.

Inutile de préciser que celui qui gagnerait le plus grâce à cet accord était justement &cie et qu'Akito appréciait très moyennement qu'on essaye de l'arnaquer.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses doigts contre l'arrête de son nez. Il pouvait toujours faire semblant d'écouter et réfléchir au monstrueux dilemme qui venait d'apparaître d'une manière parfaitement inattendue.

Yoshi venait de lui donner rendez-vous, c'était la première fois depuis deux ans. Il n'y était pas allé et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler du jeune homme depuis… Depuis qu'il s'était saoulé dans ce bar. Probablement un des souvenirs les plus honteux de son existence. Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le sentiment de mortification qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant à côté d'elle.

Yekles. Imbécile. Hatori en ferait une crise cardiaque s'il apprenait que la jeune fille, qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup cela dit en passant, avait eu l'audace de _s'incruster_ dans son lit. Bref, allait-il retrouver Yoshi ou pas. Ou pas.

« - Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? »

Il le regardait d'un air plein d'espoir, son large visage porcin brillant de sueur. Y avait-il réellement tant d'enjeux dans la décision qu'il allait prendre ? Ces supérieurs l'avaient-ils mis en garde ? Risquait-il de perdre son travail ?

Il sourit malgré lui. Il adorait savoir qu'_il_ pouvait changer le destin des gens. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était incapable de changer le sien.

« - Ce que j'en dis ? » Il laissa le silence s'étirer, parfaitement conscient que son vis-à-vis commençait sérieusement à avoir des sueurs froides. « Je pense que vous avez perdu votre temps, Mr. Tsugeyumo. Bonne fin de journée. »

Et sans un mot de plus il quitta la salle de réunion et longea le couloir qui le ferait -enfin- sortir de ce maudit building. Il détestait devoir s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Il détestait être encore considéré comme un gamin alors qu'il avait sauvé la fortune des Soma. Il détestait les regards mi-envieux, mi-méprisants de ses associés et de ses adversaires.

Il détestait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, en fait.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par son secrétaire, un japonais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, sauf dans son attitude. Calme, posé, n'essayant ni de décrocher une promotion (canapé ou pas…), ni un rendez-vous, il était la perle rare qu'Akito avait cherché pendant de nombreuses années à grand coup de renvois et de crises.

« - De nouvelles dispositions ? »

« - Absolument pas. »

Le jeune homme prit note et s'éloigna, laissant au brun le soin de sortir de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas prévenu son chauffeur, donc personne ne l'attendait. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de retourner s'enfermer « à la maison » avec comme seule compagnie l'Amikiri qui lui ferait un décompte pas très joyeux du nombre de jour qui lui restait à vivre. Réjouissant.

Isuzu lui faisait pitié. Personne ne pouvait lever la malédiction. Et s'il avait existé un moyen, il aurait été le premier à essayer de le rendre effectif. Quels bande d'imbécile heureux, c'était tellement facile de lui donner le rôle de « méchant » - bon, c'était peut-être un peu le cas… - depuis le début, ils l'avaient considéré comme un ennemi, alors que finalement, ils voulaient tous la même chose. Être libre. S'il avait été aussi horrible qu'ils le prétendaient, il n'aurait jamais laissé Honda se joindre à eux, et il aurait très bien pu les enfermer au manoir avec lui. Là, il aurait été cruel. Mais en y réfléchissant, il s'était assez vite rendu compte qu'en faisant ça, il se punissait plus lui-même que ces sales maudits. Et bon, Kyo allait se faire enfermer d'ici avril, et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ça, ça lui remontait le moral. Parce qu'il préférait encore mourir à devoir vivre enfermé dans une « cabane » de trois mètres sur cinq.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

_Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper._

Il essaya en vain de ne pas sourire. Si une personne extérieur lisait ce message, elle imaginerait probablement mille choses toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une ex un peu trop collante, pas plus qu'un psychopathe avide de sang. Non, juste son meilleur ami un peu possessif.

Yoshimitsu… Ils avaient été des amis tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal… Ils avaient passé des soirées devant des films, des après-midis à s'aider pour des devoirs, à discuter de la dernière conquête du plus âge, puisqu'Akito ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles de leur lycée, bref, des amis comme on en trouve partout.

_Akito, je compte bien t'harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, même si ça veut dire venir en personne te chercher par la peau des fesses. _

Il secoua la tête :

_Je capitule. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?_

_C'est l'idée que je touche à tes fesses qui te fait changer d'avis ?_

Il ne pu retenir un léger rire et remit son téléphone dans la poche de son menteau (il y avait toujours de la neige partout). Il avait deux heures à tuer avant de le retrouver. Bah, il allait bien trouver quelque chose à faire.

OoO

« - A part ça, elle devient quoi Lucy-chan? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit tinter les glaçons immergés son verre de limonade. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois depuis le concert de Noël. Une fois par hasard alors qu'elle errait, et errer était vraiment le mot qui convenait à la tête qu'elle tirait – un fantôme en décomposition- et la deuxième fois pour le « cours de soutien en piano » qu'il était censé lui donner une fois par semaine. Et qui finalement allait être un peu plus régulier, parce que son niveau en solfège était absolument catastrophique.

« - Je sais pas. Et franchement… »

Yoshi le regarda trèèèès sérieusement par-dessus son verre.  
« - Akito…Tu ne te serais _jamais _comporté comme ça avec elle si tu la détestais autant. »

Le brun resta silencieux. Son plan : « Caser l'idiote avec l'imbécile » allait devenir légèrement plus compliqué si l'imbécile était persuadé qu'elle lui plaisait.

« - Ecoute, j'apprécie… »

« - AHA ! »  
« - Mais laisse-moi finir ma phrase ! J'apprécie…» Il jeta un air blasé à son vis-à-vis qui lui renvoya un grand sourire « je peux pas me concentrer si tu fais une tête pareille. »

« - Dis simplement que tu as enfin rencontré… »

« - Une « pianiste » assez bonne pour le concert de mai. C'est tout. »

Yoshi haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu. De son côté, Akito était persuadé que c'était un moyen pour savoir s'il avait « la voie libre. »

« - C'est tout ? »

« - Évidemment ! Tu l'as regardée ? »

Yoshi haussa les épaules :  
« - C'est clair qu'elle ne fera jamais la couverture de "Vogue" » Akito laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un ricanement méprisant, « mais je trouve qu'elle a du charme… »

Akito haussa les épaules. Évidemment qu'elle avait du charme ! Si Sayato la détestait autant, c'était bien parce que même sans être _belle_ et en ayant des rondeurs que les japonaises n'avaient pas, elle avait quelque chose qui la rendait attirante. Peut-être ses tâches de rousseurs… Ou alors ses yeux gris…

« - Si tu le dis... »

« - Akito, je sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'avouer qu'il y a _quelque_ chose! ça saute aux yeux, excuse moi, mais… »

Il est utile de préciser qu'Akito, malgré sa grande classe, sa capacité à garder la tête haute dans la plupart des situations, la peur qu'il inspirait aux membres de sa famille et la confiance démesurée qu'il avait en sa propre supériorité, n'en restait pas moins un être humain qui, en croyant avoir une idée de génie, était capable de se mettre dans des situations complètement ridicules.

Et alors qu'il essayait de convaincre son meilleur ami que non il n'y avait rien et n'aurait jamais rien entre la blonde et lui, il lui vint une idée qui _sur le coup_, lui parut être la meilleure idée du Monde.

Quel était le meilleur moyen pour que Yoshi arrête de le croire « secrètement attiré » par la jeune fille ?

« - Écoute Yoshi… j'ai jamais réussi à t'en parler avant parce que… Tu sais… J'avais un peu peur que tu partes en courant mais… Moi et les femmes enfin… Je suis sûr que tu vois où je veux en venir… »

Génial. Yoshi n'allait jamais oser répéter ça à quiconque. Il n'allait pas non plus jouer à l'hétéro dégouté. En bref, ça n'allait rien changer, _à part _qu'il allait réussir à se dégager de cet interrogatoire, et sans aucun problème.

Le blond avait les sourcils froncés.  
« - Pas vraiment, non. »

« - Tu sais… » Faire un coming-out était un peu plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. « Je sors avec quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas une femme. »

A ce moment là, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire un grosse, une monstrueuse, une énorme connerie. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prétendre « sortir avec quelqu'un ? » Et voila, maintenant, il allait devoir se dégotter un faux-petit-ami. Quelqu'un envers qui il avait suffisamment confiance, pour qu'il n'aille pas crier sous tous les toits qu'il était capable de se faire passer pour gay pour caser son-fantasme-de-vie-sentimentale avec son meilleur ami.

Mais pour l'heure, Yoshi le regardait d'un air franchement choqué, comme si l'information avait du mal à s'imprimer dans son cerveau :  
« - Tu es… Quoi ?! »

« - Gay Yoshi. G.A.Y J'aime les hommes. »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté :  
« - ça me surprend même pas tant que ça… J'aurais dû m'en douter en fait. (Inutile de préciser que la fierté masculine d'Akito en pris un sacré coup) C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas regarder de film porno avec Hiroshi et moi... (En fait, c'était juste qu'il trouvait les deux aspects immondes : Les films en eux-mêmes, et le fait d'être entre _amis_ à regarder _ça_.) Et toujours à la mode et impeccable… J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien remarqué... Surtout ta manie de "décoration d'intérieur" Je tombe des nues! vraiment!»

Il soupira et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.  
« - Donc… Il n'y a vraiment rien entre toi et Lucy-chan ? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non. La voie est libre.»

Il vit les joues du blond rougir :  
« - Si tu pouvais juste éviter de la considérer comme un « usage unique », je l'aime bien quand même. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer au meilleur ami gay, avec qui elle ferait les magasins. Gé-ni-al. Hé, peut-être qu'elle allait se déshabiller dans la même pièce que lui en pensant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire… Son idée lui paraissait de mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce que…  
« - Tu m'as dis que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ?! Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Il inspira bruyamment, et commença à réfléchir le plus rapidement possible : Dans les maudits, qui pouvait accepter de faire un truc pareil : Shigure, hors de question, il en _profiterait_ et non, il ne tenait absolument pas à _tester_ le côté _pratique_ des choses. Hatori, il le détestait, mauvaise idée. Kyo, non, Yuki : même pas en rêve, Ritsu : Mauvaise idée… Hiro… beaucoup trop jeune… Non. Personne dans les maudits ne pouvait l'aider. Du côté des domestiques, c'était hors de question, les cuisiniers étaient incapables de tenir leurs langues et les jardiniers… Mieux valait oublier. En quel membre de la famille avait-il entièrement confiance…Bien sûr. _Sa taupe_. Il sourit à Yoshi et reprit :  
« - Il est très mignon, tu sais, dans le genre cheveux brun et yeux bleus… »

OoO

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais est-ce que votre fils est là ? »

« - Akito-kun ? »

Le regarder lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides. Il était le portrait craché de son père… Il était le portrait de son père avec vingt ans de plus. Voyant que son neveu s'obstinait à rester muet, Satoshi s'écarta de l'entrée et reprit : « Il est dans sa chambre. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans prêter attention au regard furibond que lui lançait _sa_ sœur. Ils avaient aménagé l'intérieur à l'occidental, même si le style de la maison restait japonais. Ça n'était pas _si_ horrible, mais quand même, il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Cette traînée… Son oncle avait épousé une garce qui essayait d'éloigner ses enfants de lui et de l'influence de la famille Soma. Heureusement qu'_il_ savait très bien ce qui était avantageux pour lui. Comme par exemple espionner les maudits et lui donner de précieux renseignements… Il n'aurait jamais appris pour Hatsuharu et Isuzu s'il ne les avait pas suivis. Un traître. Les maudits le savaient bien, même si aucun d'entre eux n'en avait la preuve formelle.

Il toqua à la porte et entra immédiatement dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était devant son ordinateur, probablement en train de travailler, et il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« - Akito. »

« - Dan. » ils se regardèrent en silence pendants quelques instants avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de son hôte: « je sais que tu attends toujours la récompense que je te dois pour m'avoir prévenu pour les photos…Mais il semblerait que je doive encore une fois implorer ton aide. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

L'anglais avait croisé les jambes, curieux. Akito venait de temps en temps lui demander des informations ou le charger d'accomplir de menus travaux… Comme par exemple : « aller faire connaissance avec l'Australienne qui a dû arriver pendant la semaine. » histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour la malédiction et les maudits. Il soupira et reprit la parole avant que l'autre n'ait pu lui expliquer en quoi il avait besoin de lui : « ça ne va probablement pas te plaire, mais je l'apprécie _vraiment_, et j'aimerais éviter au maximum de la trahir même si… »

« - Même si c'est déjà amplement fait alors qu'elle-même n'a pas hésité à se dénoncer pour ne pas que tu aies d'ennui. » La voix du chef de famille était devenue légèrement moqueuse. « Mais j'apprécie que tu me places avant elle dans l'échelle de tes priorités. »

L'anglais haussa les épaules.  
« - Est-ce que tu as remarqué un changement dans son attitude, par rapport à moi… »

« - Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis Noël. Elle filtre mes appels… Ceux de Kimi aussi… »

« - Je vois… » Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Yekles… Lucy. Cet échec l'avait beaucoup plus atteint qu'il ne l'avait suspecté « Et avant ? »  
Dan serra les lèvres quelques instants avant de se résoudre à répondre :  
« - En fait… Oui. Oui, elle paraissait… Moins te détester…ça a commencé après qu'elle ait été enfermée avec la chose. »

Akito le regarda avec des yeux ronds :  
« - Comment est-ce que tu… »

« - Je ne compterais pas trop sur elle pour garder les secrets de la famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« - Elle en a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Le ton de sa voix était devenu légèrement plus inquiet, il n'était pas connu comme étant particulièrement clément, surtout en ce qui concernait la malédiction. Si les maudits apprenaient qu'il avait laissé une étrangère entrevoir un aspect de ce qui les enchainait les uns aux autres, ils risquaient de venir lui réclamer des comptes. Hatori était au courant mais… Il ne dirait rien.

« - Non. Et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Il hocha la tête.

« - C'est à propos de ça que je viens… Dan… »

Le dit Dan écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le brusque changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis :  
« - J'y crois pas ! Mais il y a pas… Trois semaines vous vous tapiez dessus ! »

Il grimaça en se souvenant avoir fait exactement la même remarque à Lucy. C'était aberrant. Akito, son cousin par alliance, avec qui il avait pratiquement passé son adolescence…

« - Je crois que tu te fais des films. Mais… Si je laisse tout _ça_ évoluer naturellement tu vois parfaitement où ça va se terminer. »  
Dan hocha la tête.

« - Tu veux l'en empêcher ? Désolé, mais je ne sortirai pas avec elle juste pour te rendre service ».

Même si sa rencontre avec la jeune fille et ses cours de japonais avaient été « planifiés » par Akito, il l'adorait pour de vrai. Et il n'allait pas mettre en péril cette amitié parce que Mr. Soma n'avait pas envie de s'impliquer dans une affaire qui se terminerait de toute façon en drame.

« - Je ne te demande pas ça. En fait, je te demande… Bien pire. Dan… » Il inspira profondément avant de se lever et de s'approcher du jeune homme. « Tu te souviens de Yoshimitsu ? Je vais faire en sorte que ça soit avec lui qu'elle sorte. Et pour qu'il me croie vraiment, parce qu'il était persuadé que je _m'intéressais_ à elle, (l'amertume distillée dans la voix du brun brisa le cœur de son vis-à-vis) je lui ai dit que j'étais… Tu vois… Gay. »

Dan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :  
« - J'y crois pas ! Mais je vois ou tu veux en venir. C'est moi qui suis « l'homme de ta vie » c'est ça ? »

Akito hocha la tête, un peu piteux. Il avait conscience qu'il en demandait trop.

Dan, soulagé par la requête d'Akito,- il avait vraiment eu peur que ça soit quelque chose de plus… Mesquin- se leva et attrapa son cousin par la nuque. Maintenant il n'était plus crispé de peur de devoir accomplir une autre trahison.  
« - Tu sais bien ce que tu es pour moi, _bébé_. Et en honneur de notre « Bromance » (2)… »

« - Rah, lâche-moi ! »

Dan ricana et passa son autre bras dans le dos du plus âgé avant de le presser contre lui.

« - Idiot. Je pourrais essayer de t'arranger le coup tu sais, et Hatori pourrait effacer sa mémoire avant qu'elle ne parte. »  
Akito soupira :  
« - Je préfère qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Même si c'est en tant qu'ami-gay. »

Dan leva les yeux au ciel :  
« - Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout rendre aussi…Mélodramatique ? Enfin bref. Tu sais, elle est persuadée que tu me terrorises elle ne va jamais _croire_ qu'on sort ensemble. »

Il haussa les épaules, et répondit :  
« - Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose de satisfaisant. »

« - Sale type. »

OoO

« - Où étiez-vous ? »

Il soupira et laissa Hatori lui tendre les médicaments. Le médecin avait l'air contrarié qu'il utilisait quand … il était contrarié. Visiblement l'attendre jusqu'à une heure aussi tardive ne lui avait pas plu.

« - Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester dans ma chambre toute la journée. »

Hatori ne répondit pas. Il prit sa tension, lui injecta une dose d'anticoagulant et contrôla l'état de ses articulations.  
« - Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« - Non. » la voix d'Akito était devenue franchement agacée.

« - Un choc ? »

« - Non plus, et je n'ai pas spécialement l'impression que cette nuit sera ma dernière. Maintenant bonne nuit. »

Le médecin secoua la tête, et quitta la chambre, laissant à Akito le soin de se mettre au lit. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'amuser à créer sa vie imaginaire. Parce que lentement mais sûrement, il était en train de tout perdre.

**oOo**

* * *

**Trucs HS a propos du chapitre: **J'éspère que vous êtes pas déçus et si vous l'êtes...Désolée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avant le chapitre apellé "Dan" qui sera peut-être le quinzième, la narration recommencera à être en "première" (vroum vroum ahah) avec Lucy! Euh, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire. J'éspère que vous appréciez le côté traaaagggique! (je rigole si jamais... ahaha) du chapitre!Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de le premières partie mais boooon, hein!

**

* * *

**

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS TIMEEEEEE!!**

**Hoshi-sama: **Hoooo Thank you!! Thank you so muuuuccch! (à prononcer avec un gros accent français, s'il vous plait.) Au fait, j'ai remarqué... Hier je crois, que ces réponses étaient incompréhensibles. Désolée... AHAHA Mais c'est comme ça! Alors... Deux pour un?! NON! NON! C'est toute une organisation! Sérieux j'ai un CAHIER (oui, c'est vrai... Honte à moi...) dans lequel tout est planifié! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà la phrase de fin: "Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. tout était bien" ahhh mince c'est Harry Potter... OUPS (ahah, c'était drôle hein? HEIN?) Bref, (non j'ai pas encore la phrase de fin...! Si jamais.) Tout ça pour dire que c'est une grande organisation! Et que mettre deux chapitre en un! Ben déjà je serais encore PLUS EN RETARD, et de deux... Ouais ben voila! (je trouve pas d'autre point "négatif".) Ahaha! Akito devenir plus humain? j'imagine que ce chapitre-bonus a répondu à cette question! huhu! (ahah, on pourrait aussi faire un crossover genre: Oh mon dieu! le bateau coule! Nooon! Ne meurs pas! promets moi de vivre! et d'avoir des enfants! Et de faire du cheval! et de cracher comme un homme! et de... NOOOn il est mort! C'est quoi votre petit nom (cheveux dans le vent) SOMA! (mais quel est ce fiiilm peuhpeuhpeuuuuh.) AHAHA et à part ça, grand secret, mais j'ai fait du violon dans ma vie (je sais, je sais) enfin bref, j'ai aussi du me taper des auditions pfff j'étais gamine et je te jure, ne jamais donner de violon aux gosses! Quand je revois la vidéo mais je joue maaal et j'ai une tête teeeellement fière! Genre: Ahaha je suis la meilleure!!! Bref. Oui! et les examens! Tu sais pas quoi dire! Ils te regardent et toi t'es genre: "Euh... Hihi, bonjour!" Maiiiis nooon, ils font une tête d'enterrment! PFFF!!! (j'éspère que tu as réussi tes examuns! La guitarre classique c'est quand même la classe! WOAAAH je suis en totale euh... admiration (je trouvais plus le mot, c'est ptêtre parce qu'il est minuit et que j'ai bu trop de coca... AH) Pour le pronostique... Ben tu vois, si je décide de faire un drame avec fin-à-la-code-geass... Ton pronostique l'aura dans le.... hum. Mais SI je décide de faire une fin joyeuse avec oiseaux qui chantent etc, Ben... C'est plus très difficile à deviner! AHAAHAH OH MON DIEU! La fin de la R2! Je pensais vraiment comme toi! j'étais là: "mais! Il est devenu fou! et suzaku aussi!" j'ai vraiment, vraiment pleuré!! Avec les sanglots! j'arrivais même plus à regarder mon écran! LELOOUUUUUCHCHCHCHCHEUUUH.... ET SUUUUUUZAKKKUUU ils étaient faits pour être ensemble... BUUHUHHUUHhhhhhuhhhhuhuhuhuh .... ALL HAIL LELOUUUCHH!! ALL HAIL SUZALULU! ALL HAIL BRIIIITTTANNIIAAAA!!! Tu peux continuer d'écrire des romans comme Review! ça m'fait super plaisiiir"(pis la taille de ma réponse n'est pas mieux... AHAH)! bref, MERCI MERCI ! (cris hystérique!) I loooooove youuuuuuuuhouhouuuuu! - se ressers un verre de coca. Oh my.-

**Itomi: **Saluuut! Merci beaucoup pour la review! Ah, tu aimes ce Akito? HUhu j'éspère que celui de ce chapitre t'a plu aussi! AHAAH, Cette histoire de fils? Euh, ben... tu vois... euhuhu, Euh... Bonne question, des fois j'ai des trucs comme ça, qui me viennent de je ne sais ou et... Voila. Mais plus sérieusemement, on en réentendra parler, de ce fils qui n'est au passage, encore qu'un PLAN. Ahaha! Se marrier à la fin? Je sais pas! Va falloir attendre! Et comme ma fic comptera cinquante chapitres... JE BLAGUE JE BLAGUE! pas de panique. Ahahah. Encore **merci **pour la review!

**Pandora-chan: **HIHIH Merci pour la review! (ne t'excuse pas pour le "3615 ma vie" parce que de UN: je trouve ça intéressant (et ça m'fait bien rire - dans le sens positif, on est d'accord! =D) et de DEUX parce que je fais EXACTEMENT pareil. (d'ailleurs je suis en pyjama là et... Humour.) ALERTE! les reviews nulles ça n'existe pas! même une review qui dirait: " ok." C'est génial! ALORS UNE REVIEW COMME LA TIENNE! Me fait pas rire! Ahaha! Moi non plus je me suis pas remise de sa mort! Et je pleure quand je regarde le roi lion...! Heureusement que j'ai pas bambi, parce que je suis sûre que ça serait pareil! Ils ont vraiment un problème chez Disney! Euh... Kyo et Tohru? HUHUH HUHUHUH toute façon on sait bien comment ça s'finit! Avec un gosse qui veut jouer avec eux et leur fille qui dit: "Non, ils sont ensemble pas déranger" -" mais ils sont toujours ensemble!" ahah, très émouvant. (et là, je prie pour que t'aies lu le dernier volume)! Rassure-toi, j'ai aucun don pour les crèpes et les pancakes non plus! En plus, j'crois que j'ai jamais mangé de pancakes de ma vie! XD OH MON DIEU! ça me fait exactement pareil! Ou alors elles sont pas assez cuites et ma famille m'engueule... Alalala! C'est chiant quand ça craque... ça perd tout son charme! (FROMAGE SUISSE! VIVE LA SUISSE! ALL HAIL SWITZERLAND! Tu manges tes crèpes avec du jambon aussi? AWSOME! Fromage-jambon c'est trop bon! (... Je me rends compte que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic... AHAHA) Bref! Moi c'est en été que migraino-man me fait chi** (c'était pour la rime ahah) Bonne chance pour... vivre avec ça. Je compatis. COURAGE! Parler de calendrier de Noël, ça me démoralise maintenant que le mien est dans un coin de ma chambre complètement vide... NOOON... Encore un an à attendre.. Courage, courage.)TU RENTRES DANS LA NUIT? Mais t'es... FOLEEEEE??? OMAY! j'ose pas me promener la nuit en forêt moi! (ouais, c'est vrai. Honte à moi! ) Je félicite ton héroïsme! En parlant de neige à Noël. En Suisse on en a NORMALEMENT, mAAAIS NOOOON! TOUT FOND AVANT NOEL! CONNARD DE TEMPS! Ouais, y'a un gard comme ça dans ma classe. Il se la pète avec sa voiture. Je l'aime pas. Pfff. (Euh, je sais pas si c'est clair. Mais Akito a pris l enom de son père pour s'inscire... tu vois... tu vois. Bien. AHAH) Moi aussi j'en ai un! je dis souvent "genre" (d'ailleurs je crois que je l'écris aussi souvent...) et un truc chiant, quand je pars dans une explication je tutoye les gens ! C'est horrible! OUIIIIII Gad! Bah tiens, ça doit être de la que ça me vient !pom pom pom.. Je suis un peu pompète! Ahahan, AH mais dans le volume-je-ne-sais-plus-combien Saki elle dit un truc genre: "Aki " mais je voulais faire un truc original. Oh yeah. XD AHHHHAHAHA! Pas mal ta réplique! Si j'avais tu me l'avais dit (je sais pas comment) pendant que j'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre j'aurais changé le dialogue pour mettre ça! "mais qu'est ce qu etu fais dans mon lit" "devine?" AHAH génial! ... AHHAHA - Non, tu veux pas savoir ce que j'imagine... -OUAAAIS! Et probablement que si j'avais été à la place de Lucy, j'aurais fait comme Mary Sue! NON MIEUX! je l'aurais violé pendant son sommeil! ENCORE MIEUX! j'aurais abusé de lui pendant qu'il dormait! yeaaah... Dommage"XD Dan-kun... Le traître! Ahah... Je l'aimmeeeee MercimercimericmeircBEAUCOP pour ta review! JE T'AIME! XD Alalala, que de déclarations! Encore merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire! AH, une partie a pas été envoyée? Chez moi, la review se terminait avec: +A bientôt, opprimée chevelue ! Chuu~" C'est pas ça?! Ah je connais pas Moi dix Mois, enfin de nom, mais tu vois en ce moment j'écoute Miley Cyrus. C'est vrai. J'ai honte. Mais Itunes est sous mode: "Aléatoire" donc je suis pas responsable! J'éspère que le chapitre t'a pas déçue! Encore merci! A +!!

Je remerci évidemment aussi:** NuiitNOiire**, **Memelyne** et** lilidoll**! Merci à vous ! hihih

* * *

Bon! j'espère que vous avez tous passé un super bon Noël et je vous souhaite d'avance une **bonne année!** Et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont! Dans le prochain chapitre... Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux!!! (ahaha... Hum.) Je sais pas encore quand je le publierai, probablement en Janvier... !  
ENCORE MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET MERCI A CEUX QUI REVIEWRONT! Vous meriteriez.. .des prix nobels. Voila.


	11. Please Don't Leave Me

_**Disclaimer:**_** Aucun personnage de Fruits Basket ne m'appartient...(sinon vous auriez constaté plus de yaoi dans l'oeuvre originale ;D ) Mais Lucy, Dan et compagnie ils sont à MOI!!! Ahahah **

_**Rating**_**: T, Ce chapitre est vraiment vulgaire. Ahah, j'aurais pu compter le nombre de "vilains mots" (ahah) Mais finalement, je me dis que je préfère me voiler la face! Désolée, je suis tellement impolie! **

_**Avertissement**_**: Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, et je n'ai plus l'énergie pour le relire! **

**_remarques:_ JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD! Ahah, j'adore mon "milieu janvier" Ben voila, milieu février! ;D Désolée vraiment...Mais j'ai tellement de travail en ce moment, je vous jure! C'est terrible! Sinon en ce qui concerne le chapitre il se passe beaucoup de choses, mais au finale il ne se passe rien. Ahah (il faut le lire pour comprendre MUHUH) et je n'en suis pas satisfaite! Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira... !**

**MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWEURS... VOUS ÊTES MA RAIIIISONNNN DE VIIIIIVRE! (AHAH) **

* * *

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces

_xxx_

Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you

But Please don't leave me

* * *

Un zombie. Je suis proche de la décomposition interne, ça, c'est certain. Et personne ne retrouvera jamais mon corps, parce que personne ne le cherchera… Ah, c'est tragique, Vraiment ! Et mes parents –ces traîtres - seront persuadés de n'avoir jamais eu qu'un fils unique, et tout le monde m'oubliera et…

C'est fou comme nettoyer une étagère me procure des sentiments euphoriques. Ah. Ah. Je ris. Enfin, pas à haute voix, je pense m'être fait passer pour une demeurée mentale beaucoup plus souvent que ce qu'il était nécessaire.

Hum. Oùen étais-je ? Ah oui, personne ne me retrouvera, et je serais seule au plein milieu d'une forêt, les os blanchis par les vers, et des chiens viendront prendre mes derniers restes pour les ramener vers leurs maîtres, et… Ok, j'arrête. Mais franchement, ma vie sociale n'était déjà pas « top niveau », je veux dire, à part Kimi, Dan, et les deux trois du conservatoire, j'étais plutôt isolée. (Il reste Tohru en fait… MAIS OUI ! IL RESTE TOHRU !) Génial, moi qui pensais être réellement abandonnée, finalement j'ai encore une amie sur le continent. Oui, parce qu'après ce ratage, cette gamelle, que dis-je cette honte qui me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin des temps et même peut-être encore après – sait-on jamais ?- J'ai décidé, en toute objectivité, de couper les ponts. Non mais il y a quelque chose de super logique la derrière : Si je les revois, il y a trois cas de figures possibles : Premièrement, j'ai droit à des regards désolés. Deuxièmement : je me fais engueuler. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie ni de pitié, ni même de condoléances, et surtout pas d'un bon petit remontage de bretelle. Non mais parce que sérieux, ça, j'en ai à la pelle.

En bref, je ne veux plus jamais les voir. Jamais. Enfin, je dis ça, mais on est à peine le vingt-sept, soit... euh… trois jours après ce merveilleux drame. Drame, tout à fait. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas cédé aux quatre-vingt huit appels de Kimi, pas plus qu'au cinquante-deux de Dan. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, il faut l'avouer.

Bref, bref, bref. Cette étagère me paraît tout à fait lustrée. Je mets au défi quiconque de faire mieux que ça ! Même le mec de la pub « Lavtou », qui prétend pouvoir tout décrasser ! Cette étagère est comme neuve, polie, brillante, de bonne qualité, et tout ça pour la modique somme de…

Bon, il est peut-être temps que je m'attèle à la tâche numéro deux, plus communément connue sous le nom de : « j'ai fait mon boulot et maintenant je me planque pour éviter que l'on m'en donne un nouveau ». La difficulté de cette mission (si vous l'acceptez) est bien évidemment d'échapper aux antennes télescopiques-mentales de Takana, qui a un don hors du commun pour ce qui est de me trouver alors que je me cache. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, oui, un jour je lui échapperai ! Alala, il me tarde de pouvoir le lui faire remarquer ! « J'étais où cette après-midi ? Ahah, vous n'en avez aucune idée ! Victoire ! VICTOIRE ! »

Mais laissons de côté ces rêves de gloire pour me concentrer sur ma mission. Personne ne doit me voir, personne. Pas même euh, ce chat là-bas.

« - Yekles-san ? »

Je n'y crois pas ! Marre, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois échouer dans toutes mes tentatives hein ?

« - Ah, Hatori-san…"

L'homme en question ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Mais au moins, il n'a pas une haine raciale envers moi, ce qui est plutôt cool. Bref, je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut à onze heures du matin, alors qu'il devrait être… Je sais pas, en train de trier des papiers.

« - Tu n'aurais pas vu Momiji, je le cherche depuis un quart d'heure et je dois absolument lui rendre quelque chose. »

« - Non, désolée… »

Bizarre, d'habitude, ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver Momiji, il suffit de suivre… Le bruit. Il est toujours si sautillant, frétillant, et horriblement énervant – je ne le pense pas, évidemment- qu'il ne me faudrait pas trente secondes pour lui mettre la main dessus :  
« - Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez… »

Ce n'est pas aussi bête que ça en à l'air : Si Takana me trouve, je pourrai toujours lui répondre : « J'aide Hatori-san ! » Et comme hiérarchiquement parlant il est plus élevé qu'elle, elle ne pourra rien dire ! RIEN ! VICTOIRE !

Oula, j'ai beaucoup plus de ressentiment pour elle que je ne le pensais… Peu importe ! Je commence donc mes recherches avec entrain, c'est à dire que je marche tout droit, en faisant semblant de regarder à droite et à gauche. Et si je trouve Momiji… Hum. Je le suivrai de loin, en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Cela risque d'être quelque chose que Takana-san avalera difficilement… Parce qu'en fait, si un dessinateur décidait de créer un livre appelé : « où est Momiji », ça n'aurait aucun succès ! Qu'un mec habillé en rouge et blanc avec des lunettes rondes ridicules arrive à se planquer dans une foule et que ça prenne quarante-cinq minutes pour le retrouver, ça je veux bien le croire. Mais que Momiji, MOMIJI, soit introuvable ? Ahah, laissez-moi rire ! Laissez-moi rire mais à gorge déployée et à doigts de pieds écartés !

Enfin. Le plus important c'est que je suis libre pour tout l'après-midi. Je n'ai plus qu'à me cacher sur cet arbre, en admettant que j'arrive à me hisser sur la branche la plus basse, ce qui me semble être compromis… et ensuite je pourrai sauter tel un léopard sur le premier être innocent qui passera ! Ahah, ça mérite un essai. Oh oui.

J'y arrive pas. Mais vraiment pas. En même temps, le coup du félin super dangereux, c'est plus ridicule que classe. Et je me vois mal sauter sur quelqu'un que je connais pas, parce qu'avec la réputation que je me traîne en ce moment, si en plus celle d'une malade atteinte d'une dégénérescence grave des parties du cerveau vient s'ajouter à la liste, il ne me reste qu'à me pendre. Bref, il faudrait que j'attende Dan, ou euh…Ouais, il faudrait que Dan passe sous cet arbre là aujourd'hui…Hum, la probabilité qu'une telle chose arrive me paraît très réduite. J'abandonne ! Dommage, ça fait depuis que j'ai vu Tarzan que je rêve de réussir à grimper aux arbres, mais il faut croire que ma force non-existante dans mes bras me condamne à rester collée à la terre ferme. Comme un sanglier. Mon père m'a dit une fois, dans ma prime jeunesse, que si on était poursuivi par des centaines sangliers en folie (ce qui est un cas de figure hautement probable…) outre zigzaguer entre les arbres, il faut réussir à grimper sur l'un d'eux, comme ça, on est sauvé ! Même chose avec les loups !

Bon, espérons que je ne me trouve jamais en présence de ce genre d'animal, surtout vu ma faible capacité au combat-course-grimpage aux arbres. Ahah, si l'espèce humaine était encore soumise aux lois de la sélection naturelle, je serais morte depuis belle lurette !  
Vive la technologie, l'avancée du progrès ! La science et le clonage !

AH !  
Je me planque le plus rapidement possible, parce que je viens _une fois de plus_, d'entendre une voix que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre là, tout de suite. Si c'est pour me faire hurler dessus pour la millième fois de la semaine, je préfère encore jouer au soldat en embuscade derrière un chêne. Je m'accroupis le plus silencieusement possible, prête à entendre ( il y a une GROSSE nuance entre le verbe entendre et écouter, sachez-le !) une conversation qui m'a l'air passablement privée, entre ma cible de la journée (connue sous le petit nom de Momiji) et de la personne connue dans sa propre école comme étant le « démon ». Surnom tout à fait mérité, d'ailleurs : « Yekles, il y a un tiers de temps de trop dans chacune de tes croches, idiote ! » J'en ai marre !

Enfin bref, j'imagine que l'identité de cette personne n'est un mystère pour personne, le grand, le ténébreux, l'imbécile, le tout-sauf-résistant-à-l'alcool, j'ai nommé : Akito Soma !  
Enfin bref, c'est drôle, je n'imaginais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas Akito et Momiji taper la discussion ensemble comme ça, un dimanche après-midi, surtout caché des regards de cette manière. Hum. Ça, c'est louche. Non mais est-ce que je vais me planquer avec Tohru dans une forêt moi ? Non ! Personne ne fait ça ! A moins que ça soit encore une petite particularité de la famille Soma, mais oui, entre les effaceurs de mémoire, et les petits rendez-vous dans les buissons, il n'y a qu'un pas, je vous le dis !

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de disserter sur le fait qu'Akito et Momiji soient ensemble à trente centimètres (à vue d'œil) à discuter innocemment, c'est le moment de tendre l'oreille au maximum.

« - Ecoute bien, mon _petit lapin…_ »

OH MON DIEU ! J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? C'est pas possible ! Il vient de lui dire : Mon lapin ! OLALA, je n'arrive pas à y croire, _mon lapin !!_ Même Adam, le professionnel pour les surnoms honteux en tout genre n'a jamais appelé quelqu'un de cette manière ! Le choc ! Le choc ! Argh, calme-toi, Lucy. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Ecoute la suite au lieu de t'exciter comme une gamine !

« - Je me réjouis de te voir au nouvel an. »

LE SCOOP !! Mon dieu, il va absolument falloir que je trouve quelqu'un à qui je pourrai raconter ça ! C'est énorme ! Une liaison découverte, entre le soi-disant innocent Momiji (je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose… !) et le soi-disant monstrueux Akito ! Ahah, c'est drôle, et dire qu'ils se croient à l'abri de tous les regards et que moi je suis là, et je sais absolument…

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis. Et je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affections pour les chiens. Ou les stalkers. »

Je fais un petit geste de la main, - à comprendre : je me fous de ce que tu crois, imbécile- et regarde l'endroit ou se tenait Momiji il y à peine dix secondes, _désert_. Il y a juste quelques traces de pas sur la très, très fine couche de neige. Il a détalé comme un…lapin ! Ahaha, c'est vrai que ça lui va bien, comme petit surnom affectueux… il est toujours sautillant, et tout, enfin, on pourrait l'appeler gerbie ça revient un peu au même. Ou euh… Kangourou ! Ouais ! ahahah, Momiji, mon petit kangourou lalalilalouuu ! Ça ferait un super générique de dessin-animé…Si, si je vous assure…

« - Si je devais vraiment me mettre à suivre un membre de la famille Soma, ce serait plutôt Hatori, il est carrément plus canon…Enfin je veux dire, il est plastiquement intéressant. »

Il hausse un sourcil, ( cette sale manie…) Et ajoute :  
« - Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre… »

« - Un mot, et je révèle ton…euh….votre petit secret. »

Il croise les bras et prend un air faussement intéressé :  
« - Un petit secret ? Voyez-vous ça. Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« - Votre liaison avec Momiji ! »

Yeux ronds, mais ronds genre vinyles, il redresse la tête, et reprend :  
« - Mais d'où tu sors un truc pareil ? »

« - « Mon petit lapin », « vivement nouvel an », « n'oublie pas de passer me dire bonjour » »

Et là, il se passe un truc vraiment bizarre. Akito Soma me regarde d'un air moqueur avant de laisser échapper un bruit inidentifiable. Mais qui, selon nos experts semblerait être un gloussement, ou un début de rire. Mon dieu, c'est encore plus effrayant qu'une horde de sanglier en furie.

« - Tu es _tellement_ à côté…C'en est drôle… Mais c'est vrai, j'entretiens une relation privilégiée avec mon petit lapin. »

« - Vous trouvez ça normal ? Je veux dire, oh euh, je vais aller voir Dan, mon petit lapin ! Personne ne dit un truc comme ça, sauf si ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! »

« - Oui, mais je ne te conseille pas de répéter ça, sauf si tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette menace, parce que je viens de remarquer quelque chose, stomachalement parlant. Il est serré, mais pas sous le stress. Serré comme quand euh…J'étais encore sous le… OH MON DIEU.

Alerte rouge, alerte rouge, **ALERTE ROUGE**.

oOo

J'en ai ma claque. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie comme ça, c'était pour un crétin d'albinos qui semble s'être trouvé une attraction pour le genre masculin. Alors, après un échec pareil, je pouvais quand même…Je sais pas, espérer tomber sur quelque chose de mieux ! Je veux dire, quelqu'un comme…Alan ! Voilà, Alan…Le beau, le gentil -…oui d'accord…- le classe, le compréhensif, le pas-célibataire Alan ! Mais non, en grosse gourde (ahah, j'adore ce mot…) que je suis, il faut absolument que je me fasse…charmer, et le terme est exact ! Parce que je n'ai rien fait moi ! Rien ! Je me suis jamais dit « il est mignon », blah blah, jamais ! Je suis totalement innocente, ça me tombe dessus comme la pluie à Londres ! Et tout ça par qui ? Par un pauvre type qui mérite le bûcher !!

Non mais sérieusement, j'aurais TELLEMENT voulu savoir me voiler la face ! Comme dans ces mangas oùl'héroïne prend trois plombes pour découvrir que « oh mon dieu, si je me sens toute bizarre quand je suis à côté de lui c'est pas parce que je suis malade mais parce qu'il me plait ! » Non, moi je suis comme Risa de « Lovely Complex » il me faut QUATRE épisodes pour me dire « OH PUTAIN ».

Bon. On se calme, on arrête de faire les cent pas, parce que si on nous voit on pourrait me prendre pour une folle, et on réfléchit. Qu'est ce qu'il me reste à faire. Non. Première chose à faire, analyser la situation. Comment j'ai bien pu passer de « je le hais » à « oh-mon-dieu-heureusement-qu'il-ne-sort-pas-avec-Momiji-ça-m'aurait-brisé-le-coeur ! » Résumons. Le concert j'imagine. Ouais, le coup de « blah blah, je vais réaliser ton rêve etc… » Le vicieux ! Il est malade de dire ça à une fille de seize ans au taux d'hormone anormalement élevé ! C'est du délire ! Ah, et peut-être un peu avant avec le truc dans la chambre bizarre…l'enfoiré, il a bien réussi son coup ! Bon. Origine détectée.

Maintenant, matière cérébrale réquisitionnée. Soit je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était et je m'oblige à trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui déverser mon trop-plein d'affection, ou alors…Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire tomber ! Ahah, ouais, euh… C'est évident que ça ne mènera à rien, parce que même si je suis une grosse autiste qui se découvre un début d'attirance pour un mec qui n'en a/aura rien à cirer, l'homme en question risque de se barrer en courant…Hum. En même temps, j'ai réussi à sortir huit mois avec l'asocial de service nommé Adam. Et ça, c'est quelque chose que je dois absolument écrire sur mon curriculum vitae. Mais Adam ne m'était pas hostile à ce point là…Et il n'a jamais passé ses journées à m'insulter…Hum… D'un autre côté, il ne m'a jamais dit des trucs comme euh…Comme ce qu'asocial numéro deux m'a dit.

Je m'assieds sur le banc qui se trouve à ma droite, évidemment sans enlever la neige qui se trouvait dessus, ce qui implique mon arrière-train trempé, GENIAL j'en ai maaaaarrrre. Bon sang, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire. Il ne faut surtout pas que je tombe amoureuse de lui pour de bon, parce que premièrement je vais faire des trucs vraiment ridicules, genre rigoler comme une imbécile à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche et deuxièmement parce qu'il m'a fallu un bon bout de temps pour me remettre de ma rupture avec Adam, et euh, j'aimerais bien ne pas repasser par la case « cœur brisé » parce que ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment… !

AH ! Mais je l'ai ma solution ! Je vais demander conseil à « séductrice numéro 1 », plus communément connue sous le nom d'Eva. Elle va tout de suite me dire ce que je dois faire ! Ahaha, je suis un génie ! Bon, ça fait quand même plus d'un mois que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles, et elle risque d'être un peu dégoûtée de savoir que je l'appelle juste pour des conseils de cœur (ahah, elle va finir dans un magasine à répondre à des adolescentes en pleurs…) Mais il faut que je le fasse c'est capital !

C'est ridicule d'avoir peur d'appeler une de ses meilleures amies quand même. Courage, courage.

Je compose le numéro, et porte l'appareil à mes oreilles. Ce qu'il faut, c'est faire semblant de ne l'appeler que pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et glisser le sujet sournoisement dans la conversation. Héhé, ça me paraît super malin, et tout à fait faisable….

« - Lucy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Oh. J'avais oublié qu'elle faisait partie du club des garces-sans-nom et que par conséquent, elle n'allait pas avaler une seule seconde mon petit numéro.

« - Je vais bien merci. Et toi ? »

« - Ne me fait pas rire, si tu m'appelais pour discuter, tu ne le ferais pas à 13.30... En plus avec le décalage horaire…Il est 13h chez toi c'est ça ? Alors vas-y qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je ne savais pas qu'elle cachait des talents de détectives aussi aiguisés ! Enfin bon, comme ça, je pourrai plus vite passer à l'étape deux, ce qui veut dire, suivre ses conseils.

« - Imagine que quelqu'un… »

« - En l'occurrence toi… »

Elle m'énerve ! Sérieusement, elle n'a aucun tact et Argh. Reste calme.

« - Si tu veux, bref, que ce quelqu'un soit comment dire… « Attiré » par un garçon, un peu plus âgé, et un peu plus riche qu'est ce que tu conseillerais à cette personne ? »

Je l'entends étouffer un ricanement.

« - Plus riche que toi, Lucy ? He ben… De beaucoup ou pas ? »

"- Oui. Vraiment, même".

Mes parents ont beau être carrément aisés, je ne pense pas que leur compte en banque dépasse le million et demi. Et celui d'Akito, j'ose même pas imaginer ! Il y a autant de différence entre lui et moi, qu'entre un fermier indien et moi !

« - Et physiquement ? Il est canon ou c'est le genre pauvre type ? »

Je serre les dents encore une fois. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais il lui manque une sérieuse dose d'éducation.

« - Il est vraiment bien. Mais dans le genre Alan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle éclate de rire et reprend :

« - Alors oublie tout de suite ma pauvre ! Si il est plus riche, et qu'en plus il est beau, t'as aucune chance ! Désolée mais…Rabat toi sur quelqu'un de moins riche et de physiquement moyen ! Autre chose ? »

« - Merci pour ces précieux conseils, je dois y aller. »

Je raccroche, en me retenant difficilement de jeter le téléphone par terre. Arrgh. Je sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus : Ce qu'elle m'a dit ou le ton méprisant.

J'y crois pas. Je suis censée être une de ses meilleures amies ! Elle aurait pu… Je sais pas, radoucir le truc ! Ou me mentir ! Mais pas me balancer à la tête un truc pareil…! Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part la laideur extraordinaire de ma couleur de cheveux ! Putain, la prochaine fois qu'elle veut un truc, elle peut aller se faire foutre. J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler Jade. Au moins, elle m'aurait dit un truc genre : « Lucy, les gens trop riches sont vraiment horrible, trouve toi quelqu'un de moins idiot ! »  
Le message serait passé, et je serais moins vexée. Enfin bon, même si ça me donne envie de lui arracher la tête à mains nues, au moins, je suis fixée. Eva à toujours été douée pour savoir si un défi est relevable ou non.

Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre… pff, c'est pas gagné.

OOo

Dans le genre imbécile de première catégorie, j'arrive encore à me surprendre. Hier, alors que je vaquais à mes occupations telle une âme en peine à cause de cette – je m'excuse d'avance- connasse d'Eva, je me suis volontairement, et j'insiste sur le volontairement, inscrite sur la liste des domestiques ravies et disposées à travailler pour nouvel an. C'est à dire ce soir, le trente et un décembre. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte, mais mon subconscient doit adorer souffrir. Et je suis sûr qu'il est encore plus content, maintenant qu'il voit le magnifique kimono-impossible-à-mettre que je suis obligée de porter. Je ne savais pas, mais visiblement, le nouvel an chez la famille Soma c'est la grande fête. Tout le monde fait une tête d'enterrement, mais…c'est une fête quand même. Bon. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec ces trucs de tissus. Sérieux. J'ai tout mis comme celui que je me tape habituellement, mais là, il reste des trucs et je sais pas quoi en faire ! Horreur ! Bon. Stop, réfléchis. Peut être que c'est accessoire ! Genre je dois mettre ça dans mes cheveux, l'attacher comme ça et…Non. C'est moche et ridicule. Hum… Sinon je peux les laisser dans un coin et faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que je laissais derrière moi trois mètres de tissus. Mais ça veut dire que ce foutu kimono est incomplet et ils vont le remarquer tout de suite et je vais encore me faire engueuler. .

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Je pourrais être tranquille dans mon dortoir à faire je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais non… Une autre de mes idées géniale s'est sentie en devoir de venir frapper à la porte de mon cerveau ! « Bousille-toi le nouvel an ! » Et le pire, c'est que vingt minutes chrono après avoir écrit d'une main élégante et légère mon nom sur la feuille des victimes...euh…des volontaires, j'ai reçu un message de Yoshi qui m'invitait dans une fête soi-disant « trop cool ! » Et je loupe ça pour servir des boissons à de vieux croulants…J'y crois pas !

Revenons au problème du Kimono. DAN ! Je n'ai qu'à le trouver, et il m'attachera ça et je n'aurai qu'à m'incliner d'un air soumis devant toutes les personnes passant devant moi. Super. Je sors donc de la pièce qui fait office de cabine d'essayage, et essaye de marcher silencieusement dans le couloir désert. Il est déjà huit heures du soir, tout le monde est dans l'immense sale de réception et il faut vraiment que je me grouille…

« - Yekles ? »

Est-ce que je suis contente ou franchement énervée, telle est la question. Etant donné mes récentes inclinations pour lui, je devrais être toute excitée de le croiser comme ça dans un couloir – sombre et abandonné- mais d'un autre côté, ouais, comme d'habitude ça va maaal se terminer.

« - Bonsoir, vous n'auriez pas vu Dan ? J'aurais besoin d'aide. »

« - Non, par contre, ce que je vois c'est l'état déplorable de ce kimono qui vaut des milliers de yen. »

Oh le choc ! Me connaissant, j'ai réussi à le casser et ça va être factu…AH NON ! J'avais oublié ! Mais ma dette sera effacée en mai ! YIHA ! Enfin…ça, c'est seulement si j'arrive à jouer ce concerto, ce qui me paraît être franchement compromis.

« - Lève les bras » déclare-il en ce plaçant derrière moi.

Il ne va quand même pas… SI ! Oh mon dieu ! Dans ta face Eva ! « _Aucune chance »_, en même temps, j'irais pas habiller n'importe qui ! Enfin…Il fait sûrement ça par pitié, mais rien à foutre ahaha, vive la vie, heureusement que je me suis inscrite ! Merci Dieu, merci.

Il fait un dernier nœud et reprend :  
« -Tu n'étais pas censée sortir avec Yoshi ? »

« - Je m'étais déjà inscrite et je voulais éviter d'avoir Takana sur le dos. »

Il hoche la tête, même s'il a l'air contrarié, pour une raison inconnue et ajoute :  
« Dis lui de venir te chercher à minuit et demi. Tu seras libre à ce moment là »

Mais depuis quand il est aussi amical ? C'est peut-être encore un de ses tours vicieux pour que je travaille mieux lors des cours de piano ! Ça ne marchera pas ! Déjà que j'ai plus de piano sur lequel m'entraîner… (J'ai démissionné de mon travail chez le grand-père de Kimi…) Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'améliorer. Mais passons.

« - Au fait, certains de tes amis, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji sont là. Evite de leur adresser la parole. »  
S'il croit que son air menaçant va m'empêcher d'aller les saluer, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Oui, ça ce sont de bonnes pensées ! CONNARD ! Pauvre type ! Dictateur ! Alala, il ne faut pas que je me laisse influencer par l'imbécile partie de moi qui le trouve mignon, attendrissant et autres ! Ouais enfin, à la réflexion, aucune partie de moi ne le trouve attendrissant.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est à dire vingt-deux heures, je commence vraiment à attendre la venue de Yoshi avec impatience. Sérieusement, je m'ennuie et personne n'a l'air de s'amuser. En plus je n'ai pas encore vu _une_ personne que je connaissais…J'en ai maaarre, et je ne sers à rien… ! Bon, le côté positif c'est d'avoir re-croisé Akito, mais cette fois vêtu du kimono le plus ridicule de la création ! Ahah, rien que pour ça en fait, ça valait le coup d'attendre devant cette porte. Et même s'il m'a fusillé du regard, ça ne fait rien ! C'était tellement drôle ! Mon dieu…AHAH !

Bon, je pense que personne ne remarquera qu'il manque quelqu'un si je disparais par là. Comme ça, je vais éventuellement pouvoir trouver des toilettes, parce que ma vessie commence à protester !

J'en ai marre…. Stop. Pense à Akito dans ce kimono à fanfreluches…Ahaha, on aurait dit une drag-queen caricaturale ! Il n'aurait plus manqué que le maquillage !

« - Lucy ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la voix, et me trouve face à Kyo qui à l'air de s'ennuyer au moins autant que moi.  
« - hé ! Tu ne participes pas aux festivités ? »

Il hausse les épaules et répond :  
« - Je n'ai pas le droit, moi. »

Le pire, c'est que je vois très bien des membres de la famille Soma refuser d'autres membres pour des raisons aussi idiotes que : « t'as des cheveux roux, dégage ! » En même temps, vu la tête absolument sinistre de…Euh…Isuzu, je crois, quand elle est entrée dans la pièce du repas, j'imagine qu'être confiné à l'extérieur n'est pas une punition si désagréable que ça.

« - Et, euh… Tu le vis bien ? »

« - Oui, oui…Enfin, ça m'embête d'être obligé de venir alors que Tohru reste toute seule chez nous mais… ».

STOP. Tohru, toute seule, un soir de nouvel an ? Mais c'est cruel !!

« - T'es obligé de venir ? Et Tohru, elle pouvait pas venir aussi ? Vous auriez pu profiter de la glaciosité de la nuit ensemble comme ça ! »

Est-il utile de préciser que je lui ai fait un gros clin d'œil auquel il a répondu par un geste de la main très vulgaire ? Hmm, oui. Alors je précise que je lui ai fait un gros clin d'œil et que le goujat m'a répondu par un geste très vulgaire de la main.

« - Obligé de venir ? Evidemment ! t'as pas compris que ce sont les manigances de ce connard, et que le fait que Tohru soit obligée de rester seule c'est son plan ? »

« - Tu parles de qui ? »

«- Akito ! T'as jamais remarqué qu'il prenait son pied en faisant souffrir les autres ? T'es obligée de le servir ! Je te plains tellement ! »

C'est drôle parce que même en sachant pertinemment qu'Akito est effectivement quelqu'un de pas spécialement toujours très sympathique, je n'irais pas jusqu'à le traiter de la sorte. Et j'ai déjà remarqué pas UNE mais bien DEUX fois qu'il était tout à fait capable d'agir en véritable …Euh…gentleman ! Et que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'arrive plus à le regarder d'une manière neutre ! Enfoiré !

« - T'exagères. »

Il hausse un sourcil :  
« - Pardon ? »

« - T'exagères. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus claire… »

Il ricane d'une manière extrêmement sinistre.

« - Tu nous as bien eus n'est ce pas ? » - inutile de préciser que j'essaye de placer un « hein ? » interrogateur, mais que cela est compromis par son air menaçant. « Dégage. »

Inutile de me le dire deux fois, je disparais aussi rapidement que possible. La haine qui émanait de Kyo était franchement impressionnante, et je préfère ne pas m'y frotter. Ah ah . C'est quand même bizarre d'imaginer qu'ils puissent se haïr autant. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe, ou de ce qu'il s'est passé.

OOo

« - Salut ! »

« - Salut ! »

Ouf. Après une soirée aussi pénible, et même si je suis crevée et que j'imagine que je ne vais pas être la meilleure compagnie du monde, je suis super contente de voir un visage souriant qui ne va pas m'insulter – enfin j'éspère- ou qui ne vas pas monter tous les gens que je considérais comme des amis contre moi. À 23h, Yuki, Haru, et tous les autres sont sortis d'une salle que je n'ai pas vraiment identifiée. Kyo est allé leur parler et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils ne m'adressaient plus ni la parole ni un regard ! Tout ça parce que j'ai dit qu'il exagérait ! Non mais sérieux je me pose des questions là ! Faut vraiment être atteint d'une dégénérescence mentale là !

Bref. Je vais passer une fin de soirée géniale et je ne vais pas me la gâcher à cause de ces hypocrites.

« - Alors, ce nouvel an, comment c'était ? »

Je fais exprès de soupirer d'une manière exagérée et lui réponds :

« - Horrible. Horrible, horrible. »

Il rigole et je continue :  
« - J'ai même réussi à me faire toucher les fesses par un vieux quarantenaire dégueulasse ! Je suis OUTREE ! Et ce mec, il me déteste en plus ! Enfoiré ! »

Yoshi continue de rire, et je me tasse dans le siège de sa voiture. C'est bizarre quand même, d'imaginer que j'ai réussi à devenir amie avec un des hommes les plus riches du Japon, et que je suis totalement séduite (oui parce que je n'y suis pour rien…) par un autre. Alala, on devrait faire une série de ma vie ! Amour gloire et beauté ! Ça me conviendrait parfaitement ! Enfin…Bon, il faudrait peut-être enlever le « beauté », surtout en ce qui me concerne. D'un autre côté, Yoshi et Akito, ils sont quand même super canon les deux ! Dilemme, dilemme. Faudrait-il enlever le « beauté » ou pas… Hum…

« - Bon. Plus sérieusement, je te propose deux endroits. »

Je relève la tête et la tourne pour lui faire face.

« - Je t'écoute ? »

« - Premier endroit : il y a de la musique, de l'alcool, enfin bref, une grosse fête. Le deuxième endroit est encore plus select que le premier, donc il y aura moins de monde, et euh, pas de dancefloor… »

« - PREMIER ENDROIT ! » Ok, je dois avoir l'air super enthousiaste. Mais après cette soirée, je préfère aller m'éclater comme une pauvre fille que de rester assise à parler philosophie. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Il me sourit et hoche la tête, avant de se pencher vers le bouton qui lui permet d'actionner le micro qui le relie à son chauffeur.

« - Sotomo-san, cap sur le « Guren » ! »

Bien sûr, au moment où j'ai fait mon choix, je ne me doutais pas que cela voulait dire s'incruster dans une fête privée où tous les hommes sont beaux et les filles des tops model ! Du coup, je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place. Parce qu'en plus d'être anormalement grande pour des asiatiques, elles sont aussi anormalement maigre ! Et je fais vraiment tâche, moi et ma robe noire que je me suis dépêchée de mettre avant de partir, surtout quand je vois les robes griffées qui s'exhibent sur toutes ces femmes ! Argh.  
Nerveusement, j'attrape un verre qu'un serveur (mignon aussi ! Argh x2 !) Me tend et l'avale cul sec. Avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, tout ira mieux, j'en suis sûre.

Yoshi, lui me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« - T'es malade d'avaler ça comme ça ! »

Je lui lance un regard assuré, et en prend un deuxième. Je tiens l'alcool comme personne, il est temps que les gens comprennent ça.

OOo

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant un poids énorme me tomber sur le ventre. Je m'assieds le plus rapidement possible –tout en étant un peu paniquée, je l'avoue-, pour remarquer que : petit A, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je suis, et que petit B, j'ai le chat le plus énorme que la Terre n'ait jamais portée affalé sur le bide. Et en arrière fond, un chat comme celui de la race de celui de Dan, sans poil ! Quelle horreur ! Et à gauche encore un, noir et blanc avec un bout d'oreille en moins, et sous la table, un petit roux, et… Ok, calme. C'est forcément un cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce que je me réveillerais dans la maison d'un fou des chats ?

Mais paraît-il qu'on a jamais mal pendant qu'on rêve, et le mal de crane que je me traîne là, il est bien réel. Oh mon dieu. Personne de ma connaissance n'a une bibliothèque aussi bordélique ! Non mais les livres sont entassés n'importe comment, et quand je dis livre, c'est aussi manga, et trucs crades dans ce genre là. Et ils ne sont pas seulement disposés dans la bibliothèque, mais par tout sur le sol, les canapés etc !

Oh, je suis en sous-vêtements. … Hum. Il va falloir que je découvre comment je suis arrivée ici dans un état pareil, et surtout pourquoi je suis à moitié nue.

Ok, mémoire, fonction ON. Nouvel an avec Yoshi, boisson, boisson, et euh, c'est à peu près tout. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir de toute manière. Je suis sûrement chez lui, en fait. Il n'a pas eu le courage de me ramener au manoir Soma, et il m'a déshabillée avant de me foutre dans sa bibliothèque. Ça tient la route. Quant à savoir pourquoi il m'a enlevé ma robe et mes collants, ça, je lui pauserai la question une fois que je l'aurai en face de moi.  
Roooh, va falloir que je m'excuse…Parce qu'il voulait s'amuser et que je lui ai gâché la soirée…Miiince, monstre de la culpabilité, dégage de mon estomac !

Bref, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rester dans cette pièce, surtout si elle regorge de chat sans poils. Non mais sérieux, ces bêtes sont horribles ! Sans poils ! C'est du masochisme d'avoir des trucs comme ça chez soi !

Je me lève, entourant mon faible corps (humour) de la couverture qui me prodiguait chaleur et réconfort, et part en quête d'habits. Oui parce que malheureusement pour moi, rien ne m'indique que Yoshi habite seul, et j'aimerais éviter de débouler devant sa famille ou ses colocataires, dénudée comme si euh…pas la peine de vous faire un dessin.

Je finis par trouver un T-shirt trop grand et un jogging, qui me sert au niveau de la taille et des fesses. C'est un détail important, parce qu'il souligne que je n'aime pas ce jogging. Je devrais être à l'aise dedans, pouvoir courir, danser, etc, mais non…Je suis obligée de marcher en gardant les jambes tendues ! C'est ridicule !

Enfin bref, le fait est là. J'ai trouvé des habits, même si leur présence est bizarre dans une bibliothèque, et je peux maintenant partir à la conquête de cette maison ! Enfin, pavillon, vu que les murs sont des shojis.

Je fais coulisser la première porte qui se dresse devant moi, et entre dans une autre pièce qui semble cette fois être un bureau. Mais comme la bibliothèque, c'est d'un état franchement choquant. Il y a des feuilles partout, une Nintendo DS, posée dans un coin, un clavier par terre, des dossiers éparpillés sur le canapé de la pièce.

Si c'est ça, la maison de Yoshi, je commence vraiment à me poser des questions à son sujet. Et oui, tout à fait, je refuse d'imaginer que cela puisse être la maison d'un quelconque inconnu, parce que ça me ferait vraiment peur. Un psychopathe ! Mon dieu !

Je me dirige vers une autre porte, et là, je commence à entendre un bruit étouffé. Compte tenu de ma grande expérience (ahah) j'affirme avec tous mes talents de connaisseuse, qu'il s'agit d'un piano. Bon point pour la personne qui m'héberge, et donc bon point pour Yoshi. Le son est vraiment mauvais mais je peux déjà dire que la personne qui joue…wow. J'avance un peu plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que je puisse entendre le morceau d'une manière claire. Je suis impressionnée ! Sérieusement ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de m'extasier devant le talent de mon hôte, surtout que celui-ci pourrait très bien être le pervers dégueu qui m'a touché l'arrière train il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures…OH MON DIEU. Faites que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Mais maintenant, que j'ai formulé cette pensée, inutile d'essayer de me la sortir de la tête, du coup, peut-être que je ferais mieux de me barrer en préservant ma santé plutôt que ma politesse. Oui mais si je suis chez Yoshi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il habite…Il faut que je le fasse, ouvre cette porte Lucy, ouvre cette… Visiblement, la personne a eu la même idée que moi, puisque la porte s'est ouverte toute seule.

« - Yekles. Je te jure que de ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi horriblement insupportable. Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, ou je te laisse te noyer dans ton vomi tu entends ? »

Bien sûr après une tirade pareille, je ne pouvais qu'ajouter quelque chose de très intéressant à savoir :

« - Ah c'est ça ce goût dans ma bouche… »

Akito lève les yeux au ciel avant de me jauger du regard :  
« - Tu as _osé_ prendre de mes habits ? »

J'hausse les épaules avant de m'exclamer d'un air accusateur :

« - En parlant d'habit ! Je peux savoir où sont les miens ? Et pourquoi j'étais en sous-vêtement hein ? Tu m'as…DESHABILLEE ! Pervers ! »

Il re-hausse les yeux au ciel, toujours appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte :  
« - C'est ça, Yekles, j'ai adoré enlever tes collants, bon, remettre ton soutien-gorge était difficile, et je ne parle pas du reste, heureusement que tu étais bien droguée hein ? Tout ça pour dire que si tu te rends compte que tu es mystérieusement enceinte, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« - Ahahah, très drôle. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que… »

« - Tu t'es vomi dessus, imbécile, tu crois que j'allais te mettre dans un de _mes_ futons comme ça ? Ça t'arrive de réfléchir quinze secondes ? Et ils sont dans le sèche-linge, si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir. »

« - j'avoue que quinze secondes de réflexion est un des objectifs que je n'ai pas encore atteints. »

Il soupire avant me regarder dans les yeux :  
« - Sinon, ça va ta tête ? Je peux te faire un thé si tu veux. »

Je devrais refuser, et ne pas abuser de sa bonne humeur. Franchement, en deux minutes de conversation, non seulement il a fait une tentative d'humour, qui était plus effrayante que drôle, c'est vrai, mais en plus il s'est comporté comme un homme civilisé ! Je suis dans un jour miraculeux ! Ça c'était pour le côté terre à terre. Maintenant, c'est évident que je suis aux anges, que j'ai probablement un sourire pathétique scotché au visage et que je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille !  
« - Volontiers ! Et aussi un massage, un pédicure et…On est où en fait ? »

« - Chez moi » En voyant mon air interrogateur, parce que je le connais son « chez-lui » je passe ma vie à nettoyer sa chambre vide, son bureau vide etc. etc... Il ajoute : « tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je passais vraiment ma vie là-bas ! Non, je suis ici la plupart du temps…Et c'est un secret, et tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue, cette fois.»

Je prends un air choqué :  
« - Comment ça, cette fois ? Je tiens _toujours_ mes promesses ! »

« - C'est ça. »

Il me pousse un peu pour longer le couloir et entrer dans une autre pièce. Je le suis donc (pas question de rester comme une imbécile dans la couloir…) et j'arrive dans une cuisine, qui doit bien être le seul endroit à peu près rangé. Il fouille dans une armoire, en sort une boite et met de l'eau chauffer.

« - Pourquoi Yoshi ne m'a pas ramené chez lui ? Enfin, ça à du lui compliquer la vie de t'appeler et tout… »

Il me répond, penché sur sa préparation :  
« - parce que si ses parents et ses frères et sœurs t'avaient vu le lendemain, ce qui est inévitable, tu y serais encore ce soir. Tu te serais fait interroger en long et en large, parce qu'ils t'auraient pris pour sa nouvelle petite amie. »

J'hoche la tête. Merci Yoshi pour m'avoir non seulement fait échapper à ta famille mais aussi pour me permettre de mater sans aucune restriction ! Ahah ! Je blague, je ne me permettrais pas. Hum.

Une seconde plus tard, j'ai le thé dans la main, qui dégage une odeur absolument DIVINE. Sans exagérer. Je crois que je vais me réconcilier avec le thé. Huhu

« - C'est Ayame qui le prépare. S'il sait que je t'en ai donné, il va faire une crise cardiaque. »

Trop occupée à bloquer sur le prénom que je ne connais pas, je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase :  
« -Ayame ? »

« - Le frère de Yuki… »

« - YUKI A UN FRERE ? »

Oh le choc ! C'est drôle, je n'aurais JAMAIS imaginé un truc pareil ! Purée, wow. Je suis sûre qu'il est super beau en plus… Tsss. La génétique, quand même.

« - Oui, mais… » Il semble réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre : « en parlant de Yuki, j'ai entendu dire que… tu m'avais défendu. »

Ah. J'avais complètement oublié le boycott dégueulasse dont j'avais été victime ! Sérieusement je suis encore sous le choc là ! Purée.

« - Défendu, défendu, j'ai juste dit que Kyo exagérait, c'est tout ! Pourquoi il te déteste autant en fait ? »

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais une chose pareille. »

Si ça c'est pas de l'occasion en or ! ALLEZ LUCY ! Amorce quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Tapote-lui l'épaule, vas-y ! Quoiqu'il risque juste de trouver ça bizarre. Il est japonais après tout… C'est pas l'genre à faire la bise aux gens qu'il croise dans la rue. Bon. Il faut que je fasse comme si c'était naturel. Ouais, comme si j'étais prête à prendre sa défense, comme il le dit lui-même, en toute circonstance.

« - C'est normal, non ? »

Qu'Eva aille se tirer une balle, et tant pis si Akito est un fou des chats ! Je vais faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Lucy-séductrice-hors-paire (hum) A L'ATTAQUE !

oOo

Ok, respire. C'est une super amie, elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir parce que je l'ai évitée pendant neuf jour.

Je lève lentement mon téléphone portable au niveau de mes yeux, je fais défiler mon répertoire et…j'appelle Kimi. Elle va me tuer, y'a pas moyen. Surtout quand elle va apprendre ce que j'attends d'elle : « Salut Kimi, tu peux venir me donner des conseils de séduction ? » Mais j'ai bien réussi à appeler Eva, je peux le faire. Yes I can !

Elle décroche le combiné juste après la première sonnerie, ce qui est super rapide ! Je suis un peu prise de court, du coup…Héhé.

« - Salut… »

« - Salut Lucy ! Comment ça va ? »

NON MAIS JE REVE ? C'est quoi cette attitude ? Elle devrait prendre une voix super froide, ou super triste, ou super déçue ! Mais pas faire comme si de rien n'était ! Elle est vraiment beaucoup plus mature que moi ou quoi ? Choquée !

« - Dis, j'aurais besoin de ton aide… Euh, vestimentairement parlant… »

« - Je suis chez toi dans une heure ! »

Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'autres domestiques dans le dortoir, parce que sinon elles se seraient posé des questions…Surtout en voyant Kimi arriver, un gros sac sur l'épaule, et des tonnes de magasines dans une main.

« - Bon Lucy, déshabille-toi ! »

Je me lève et enlève mon T-shirt sous ses yeux ronds.  
« - Je pensais que tu…je sais pas, te plaindrais quand même un peu ! »

« - Euh, ça dépend en fait…Être en sous-vêtement j'm'en fou… Par contre pour le reste... »

Elle rigole avant de tourner autour de moi, d'un air expert.

« - Finalement, on a un peu près la même constitution. »

J'éclate de rire. Kimi et moi, la même constitution ? Mais elle me fait marrer ! Ahah, c'est sympa de sa part, parce qu'elle est super belle, mais je suis à des années lumières de son corps ! Elle soupire et reprend :  
« - T'es juste Australienne, mais on a les deux des petites poitrines et des mollets fins… »

C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai des mollets fins…ça me donne envie de la prendre dans mes bras ! Ahaha, Kimi, je t'aime !

« Bon ! » Reprend-elle « Premièrement, n'aie jamais peur de mettre des décolletés parce que sur nous, ça ne fait jamais trop vulgaire. Et deuxièmement, favorise les jupes, les robes et les tuniques qui camouflent tes fesses et tes cuisses ! »

J'hoche la tête. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de jupe, ni ce genre de truc, parce que c'est toujours affreusement gênant quand je fais un mouvement qui laisse entrevoir à des tiers mes sous-vêtements. Mais s'il le faut ! J'en mettrai et je ferai même attention! Yeah !

« - Maintenant, laisse-moi jeter un œil sur ta garde-robe. »

Deux minutes et exclamations choquées plus tard : « Tu portes ces trucs ?! » Elle a fait un tri radical dans mes vêtements. Et je constate avec tristesse que mes magnifiques et super pratiques joggings ont été placés du côté des « horreurs ». Mais je passe ma vie dedans ! Sérieusement ! Je vous un culte sans borne à l'homme ou la femme qui a un jour décidé de créer ces habits !

Bref. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle coiffe mes cheveux en maudissant mon manque de soin :

« - Kimi, ça me déprime rien que de voir leurs _couleurs_, j'ai aucune envie d'en prendre soin. »

Elle soupire et répond :  
« - tu sais pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? T'as jamais remarqué que tes racines sont bien plus belles ? Tu mets jamais de masque quand tu es en Australie n'est ce pas ? Ils sont foutus tes cheveux, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont comme ça ! »

Grand silence. Cette couleur, cette texture…Serait-il possible que ce soit juste une question de manque de soin ? Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que Jade et Eva sont toujours en train d'acheter des cosmétiques pour leurs cheveux et moi…Rien ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AHAHAHAHA la solution était là, toute proche ! Et je n'ai rien vu ! Rien !

« - Pour le maquillage, il faut souligner tes yeux gris, parce que c'est un de tes points forts. Alors tu mets le crayon comme ça, et pour le mascara, n'en met pas trop. »

Deux heures et demie plus tard, je connais mon plan sur le bout des doigts : C'est-à-dire être féminine, intéressante, libre et arrêter de le provoquer. Ahah, génial.

Elle range son attirail et je trouve quand même le courage de lui dire :  
« - Désolée, pour le concert et…Après… »

Elle se relève et sourit :  
« - C'est moi qui suis désolée, Lucy-chan, quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas prête j'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu me pardonnes ? »

J'hoche la tête. L'abcès est crevé, au moins. Elle ouvre la porte et se tourne vers moi :  
« - C'est ça être amies non ? »

J'hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas Eva qui dirait ça…

OoO

« - Tu sais où on va manger ? »

Yoshi hausse les épaules et me tient la porte de sortie du cinéma. Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait la soirée du nouvel an qu'à condition que je vienne au cinéma et que je mange avec lui après. Et comme je l'apprécie vraiment, je n'allais pas refuser une occasion pareille ! Même si maintenant je me dis que ça ressemble quand même un peu trop à un rendez-vous plus qu'à une simple soirée entre amis… Quand je vais au cinéma avec Dan, c'est toujours pour voir des films du genre « Kung-fu et art-martiaux » pas « histoire d'amour tragique » ! Du coup…Je ne suis pas super à l'aise. Mais peu importe. De toute façon, on aura fini de manger vers 23heures. Et je pourrai rentrer sans autres encombres.

Son téléphone sonne et il répond en me lançant un regard désolé. Il discute quelques secondes avant de me demander :  
« - Akito veut qu'on le rejoigne au MC, c'est un restaurant à dix minutes à pied. Ça te dit ? »

J'hoche la tête, en me félicitant mentalement d'avoir suivi tous les conseils que Kimi m'a donnée avant-hier. Ahah, je vais pouvoir commencer mon super plan, pas plus tard que dans un quart d'heure !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes effectivement à l'intérieur du restaurant, à chercher Akito du regard. Mais c'est quand même louche d'imaginer qu'il veuille qu'on le rejoigne…Surtout qu'il savait que j'étais avec Yoshi…Et que même si je suis complètement embourbée dans ma stupidité sentimentale, je suis toujours d'avis que ce n'est en aucun cas réciproque.  
« - Ils sont là-bas ! » Yoshi me tire par la manche jusqu'à la table ou est assis Akito… et…  
« - DAN ? »

Oh non…Je l'évitais aussi depuis le concert….mais pire, c'est totalement, mais alors totalement inattendu ! Aux dernières nouvelles ils se fuyaient comme la peste ! Enfin, Dan fuyait Akito ! Sous prétexte qu'il lui faisait peur, qu'il était horrible, etc., etc. ! Et là, ils sont tranquillement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main comme un petit … Minute… Main dans la main ?  
« - Salut Lucy ! »  
Dan me sourit, et Akito hoche la tête dans ma direction.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que, non que rien. Je crois que je suis incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Depuis quand, et surtout…Pourquoi est-ce que l'imbécile d'anglais ne m'a rien dit ? Je veux dire, depuis le temps que je critiquais Akito, que je l'insultais et tout, il aurait au moins pu je sais pas, glisser ce petit détail dans la discussion !

Mais pire que tout…C'est carrément une trahison ça ! Il…Il ne sait rien du tout, d'accord, mais… Il aurait au moins pu…

Je serre les dents.

Une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça toute la soirée. Dan sale traître, tu me payeras ça…

Akito lance un petit rire délicat et se penche vers Dan :  
« - Tu ne lui as pas dit, à ce que je vois… »

Je serre encore plus des dents en voyant Dan me lancer un regard désolé :  
« - On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu après le concert, et avant… Ce n'était peut-être pas très judicieux ! »

D'un geste sec, je m'assois essayant d'éviter au maximum le regard curieux de Yoshi. Je pense que mon changement d'attitude est particulièrement visible pour lui, puisque j'étais tout à fait joyeuse il n'y a pas cinq minutes…

Je sors discrètement mon téléphone et envoie un message à Kimi ressemblant à : « appelle moi comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent »

Comme ça, je pourrai m'éclipser. Ahah, ça me fait penser à un épisode d' « How I Met Your Mother »…C'est dégueulasse de laisser tomber Yoshi comme ça, mais je ne peux simplement pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonne et je fais semblant d'apprendre une nouvelle grave pour me précipiter dehors et prendre le premier taxi.

Une chose est certaine. Dan est dans de sérieux ennuis. De toute évidence, j'avais sous-estimé l'étendue des dégâts que cet imbécile de chef de famille avait fait dans mes sentiments. Je suis blessée. Et j'ai vraiment horriblement envie de pleurer.

oOo

Après un jour de réflexion absolue de ma part, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas abandonner. Rien ne m'indiquait qu'Akito était homosexuel et pas bisexuel. D'un autre côté, peut-être que depuis le début… Il ne me considérait que comme une amie…Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses… A aucun moment il n'a sous-entendu quelque chose de plus fort qu'une amitié.

Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller à penser des trucs pareils !  
ALLEZ LUCY ! COURAGE !  
Ce que je vais faire me dégoute mais il le faut. Je vais rappeler Eva, et lui redemander conseils. Si séduire un multimillionnaire lui paraît être un objectif inatteignable faire changer de bord un homosexuel obtiendra peut-être la même conclusion.

La tonalité résonne quelques secondes avant que je n'entende sa voix narquoise pour la deuxième fois en un espace temporel beaucoup trop réduit. Et dire que je la citais comme une de mes meilleures amies il n'y a pas un an, je me choque.

« - Lucy ! Que me vaut l'honneur de te parler cette fois ? »

« - J'ai changé de cible, mais il est gay. Par contre cette fois, physiquement moyen, pour reprendre tes termes. Et modeste au niveau du porte-monnaie »  
mentir ne fait jamais de mal.  
« - Lucy est-ce que tu pourrais tomber amoureuse d'une fille ? »

« - A priori non… »

« - Lui non plus, abandonne. »

« - Va te faire foutre Eva ! Imagine un homme qui te plait vraiment, mais qui est gay, t'abandonnerais toi ? Non ! Dis-moi ce que tu ferais, c'est tout ! »

Elle soupire et reprend :  
« - Pour un homme qui me plait vraiment, je pourrais _devenir_ un homme. »

Après deux jours et une réflexion hautement philosophique sur le fait que non, les médecins n'allaient probablement pas vouloir me faire une opération en vue de changer mon sexe juste parce que je voulais sortir avec un homme gay, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je sois plus terre à terre.

Bon. Qu'est ce qui fait que je suis une fille, mis à part mes seins et autres parties intimes (aha…) que je ne citerai pas pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire gratuit…Hm…mes cheveux. Quand j'y pense, c'est clair qu'avec cette longueur, n'importe qui sait que je suis une femme… Je pourrais être un geek aux cheveux longs…Mais des geeks plus ou moins blonds, je n'en connais pas beaucoup. (Je ne connais pas de geek tout court, mais c'est un détail.)

Résultat de cette grande introspection, je suis chez le coiffeur, attendant patiemment qu'une de ces femmes viennent s'occuper de moi.

Il me faut une coupe courte. Bon, pas courte à la Kyo style, mais là, ils sont beaucoup trop longs ! Je les veux à la mâchoire, un peu comme Keira Knightley dans « joue la comme beckham » avec un frange. Parce que je pense pas que je vais pouvoir la raser. Et oui, les franges, ça y est, ça y reste !

Je pourrais me faire un coupe comme la meilleure amie de Nika dans « Switch Girl », mais en un tout petit peu plus court.

Quand ma mère saura ça, elle va me tuer. Tant pis. Dire que ça m'a pris cinq ans pour que ces fichus trucs m'arrive à la hauteur de l'attache du soutien gorge… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

La coiffeuse arrive et me demande en anglais ce que je veux. Pauvre idiote. Comme si je ne savais pas parler japonais ! Je suis de mauvaise foi quand même ahah.

En entendant ma réponse elle me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et me demande pas deux mais bien trois fois si je suis sûre de ce que je veux.

C'est clair que comme je me traine le même genre de frange que Kimi, c'est-à-dire de côté sans être trop escalier… Ouais voila. Ça risque de donner bizarre…

Enfin bref, ça plus les nouveaux habits que je me suis achetés aujourd'hui, Akito va tomber pour mon côté masculin, c'est évident ! AHAHAHAH

Mais quand même, quand je vois mes jadis-longs cheveux tomber sur le sol du salon de coiffure, je me demande si je suis pas un peu barjo.

oOo

« - Oh putain Lucy c'est quoi ça ? »

Première chose à remarquer, le mot extrêmement vulgaire élégamment disséminée dans la phrase. Deuxième chose, Akito à utilisé mon prénom plutôt que mon nom de famille. En d'autres termes il est hyper surpris. Ahah, j'éspère que c'est en bien, parce que sinon, je risque de me sentir vraiment, mais alors vraiment stupide !

Bon mis à part ça, je suis prête pour une heure et demie de supplice…On est le seize janvier et j'ai à nouveau droit à une leçon de piano donnée par le maître en la matière (ahah) j'ai nommé Akito Soma.

Et comme d'habitude je vais me faire engueuler. Sérieusement, la dernière fois j'étais au bord des larmes ! (Qui a parlé de masochisme ?)

« - De quoi ? » Je demande innocemment, comme si ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux plus mes habits c'est-à-dire un pull énorme acheté dans un magasin d'habit pour homme obèse et idem pour mon pantalon, n'étaient pas ce à quoi je pense depuis trois jours.

« - A ton avis ?! Qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Et… C'est quoi...ça ! » Finit-il en montrant l'ensemble de ma tenue d'un geste de la main dépité.

Dépité ? Non !! Il est admiratif, voila. Et il se dit que je ferais un petit-ami tout fait potable.

…

Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de faire des trucs aussi idiots ? Le seul point positif c'est qu'avec cette longueur mes cheveux sont réellement plus beaux. En tout objectivité ! Je vois une différence ! Ça tient du miracle !

« - Je voulais changer c'est tout ! »

« - J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on va pouvoir organiser une gay-pride. »

Je fronce les sourcils, parce que je vois pas du tout où il veut en venir une gay-pride… Qu'est ce…  
« - Vous croyez que je suis lesbienne ? »

Il sourit d'un air supérieur, comme d'habitude, et ajoute :  
« - Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre explication à ta tenue… »

« - J'y crois pas ! C'est quoi ces clichés ? La seule lesbienne que je connais elle est super belle et super féminine ! »

C'est vrai en plus… La sœur de ma mère. Et quand je dis qu'elle est féminine, y'a pas pire qu'elle pour ce qui est haut talon et autres tortures imposées aux femmes. Ce qui me frustre c'est que ma tentative de séduction et plus si affinité vient de solder par un échec ENORME. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« - Bon. Même si je suis hautement perturbé par… ta nouvelle apparence, tu n'échapperas pas à ça »

Il me tend la partition et je la saisis à contre cœur. C'est reparti pour les engueulades mortelles. Et je ne suis vraiment pas en forme depuis…Euh, que j'ai appris qu'il sortait avec Dan. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait depuis ne sont que des ramassis d'imbécilités. J'aurais jamais du me couper les cheveux. Jamais…

« - Yekles. Est-ce que tu as travaillé ne serait-ce que deux minutes depuis la dernières fois que tu es venue ? »

Il a recommencé à m'appeler par nom de famille, ce qui veut dire qu'il est mécontent. Je soupire et répond par la négative. Je n'ai pas le temps, pas le temps. C'est faux mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

« - Dégage, tu n'as rien à faire ici si tu n'as même pas pris la peine de travailler. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Je me lève en attrapant ma partition avant de partir sans dire un mot. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un coin où je pourrai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ahah, joyeux programme. Alalala, si j'avais su, je me serais tirée en juillet juste après avoir cassé ce foutu premier vase. Tout devient beaucoup trop compliqué et fatiguant et… Il me retient par le poignet. Ce genre de geste, ça fait mal. Parce qu'ils pourraient dire quelque chose, et que dans le cas présent, ils ne veulent absolument pas dire ce que j'aimerais qu'ils disent. (Et je sais que ce n'est pas compréhensible) Et l'autre qui est probablement aussi aveugle qu'une carpe – en admettant que les carpes soient aveugles- ! J'en ai marre !

« - Lucy, si tu pouvais me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, ça nous faciliterait les choses à tous les deux. Je ne peux pas deviner seul. »

J'essaye de me dégager, mais il est beaucoup plus fort que ce que sa constitution suggère. En désespoir de cause je me tourne et répond, en essayant de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible :  
« - Rien, vraiment.»

Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de laisser échapper.

« - Tu es amoureuse de Dan. »

Je retire mon poignet de son étau, de toute façon, il ne mettait plus de force, et lui répond :  
« - Non, pas de Dan. »

oOo

Je marche d'un pas rageur depuis environ un quart d'heure. J'en ai marre, d'éviter Dan, d'éviter Akito, d'éviter tout le monde. Et j'ai fait une grossière erreur, hier. Parce que mon coup de « non, pas de Dan », ça n'a fait que du mal. Parce que cette phrase, elle peut tout et rien dire à la fois. Elle peut dire : « je suis amoureuse de toi, crétin » même si ce n'est pas –encore- tout à fait le cas, tout comme « tu te goures sur toute la ligne, maintenant barre-toi ». Voila, du coup j'imagine qu'Akito ne sait pas trop quoi faire, et qu'il m'évite…Et que moi, comme je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir affronter les questions qui vont de toute façon s'en suivre, je l'évite aussi. Du coup je passe vraiment une journée pourrie.

Ce serait tellement bien si je pouvais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler ! Mais non, je parle et j'ai des remords après !

Je soupire, et je m'arrête. Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette partie là du manoir, et je commence à douter de ma capacité à retrouver ma route. Comme au début… C'est drôle, finalement il s'est passé beaucoup plus de choses que je ne l'avais imaginé quand je suis arrivée…Je pensais vivre un séjour linguistique tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, visiter le Japon, avoir plein de bon souvenirs… Et je me trouve là, après un peu plus de six mois, à n'avoir visité qu'une petite portion de Tokyo, avec un concert sur le feu. Et des sentiments merd**** collés aux basques.

Je scanne visuellement les environs. Le « petit bois » pas si petit que ça d'un côté, et de l'autre un pavillon qui semble être…Euh…Délabré genre maison hantée et compagnie. Pour rien au monde je n'entrerais là dedans, mais ce n'est pas en m'asseyant sur les marches du perron qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose.

« - Bonjour~~ ! »

Je sursaute comme je n'ai jamais sursauté de ma vie, et je me relève en m'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de la personne qui vient de m'adresser la parole.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la certitude que je suis en danger, mais la vue de ce mec me donne vraiment cette impression. Parce que même en étant vraiment _irréellement_ beau, dans le genre de Yuki ou Akito, il reste toujours quelques petits défauts… Comme les oreilles de Yuki qui sont un peu trop décollées, ou la fossette d'Akito quand il sourit… Mais ce type, là, il est juste…Parfait. J'avais lu une fois que plus on est symétrique, plus on est beau…Je suis persuadée que ce type là, même en prenant un compas, une équerre etc, etc…On n'arriverait pas à lui trouver la moindre imperfection. Et ça, ça donne vraiment une impression horrible.

« - Lucy-chan ! Je te rencontre enfin ! » Il ricane en mettant la manche de son kimono devant la bouche. « Enfin je dis ça, mais on s'est déjà entraperçus, même si notre petite introduction a été interrompue ! »

Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme. J'en suis sûre à cent pourcent. Je devrais me barrer en courant, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir du plomb à la place des pieds. Et je suis obligée de rester là, terrifiée, à regarder ce type s'amuser.

« - Ce que tu ressens en me voyant, c'est ce que ressentent les maudits quand ils sont face à Akito, drôle non ? »

« - Les…Les maudits ? »

J'ai la bizarre impression que je suis sur le point de découvrir ce qui était mis hors de ma portée depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, même si j'aurais tout donné pour avoir des éclaircissements concernant certains agissement, le fait que Momiji n'ait pas pu me prendre dans ses bras par exemple… Je n'ai plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement.

Il recommence à rire :  
« - Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'asseoir sur ces marches tu sais, tu me donnes le champ libre dont j'avais besoin pour t'approcher… Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles Lucy-chan, si banale, si insignifiante, et tu perturbes tout ce que j'ai construit ! »

Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'excuser…  
« - Tu te sens écrasée n'est ce pas ? Et si je décidais je ne sais pas… De te faire tomber d'une fenêtre tu ne pourrais rester que comme ça, sidérée, écrasée par ma supériorité ! Parce que je suis dieu ! Et cette pauvre Isuzu, face à Akito, elle n'a rien pu faire ! »

Il recommence à rire.

« - C'était drôle, au début, de voir mon petit Aki-chan totalement fou furieux à cause de toi. Mais il a fallu que ça change. »

Son sourire disparaît et il se lève en me regardant d'un air menaçant.

« - Il recommence à vivre, alors qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Tu sais tout cela n'est ce pas ? Lucy-chan, tu sais qu'il va mourir ! » Il recommence à sourire, mais d'un air infiniment plus malveillant. Et je continue à le regarder, complètement amorphe. « Et tu sais comment ? Tu sais comment Lucy-chan ? Ça à déjà commencé, ça à commencé le jour où il a eu ses vingt-deux ans ! Ses reins sont déjà en train de faiblir, d'ici un mois, il devra aller faire des dialyses à l'hôpital, et il sera sur la liste des receveurs ! Après, ce sera son foie, puis son système digestif, son système nerveux, ses poumons et là, quand il commencera à avoir des hémorragies internes, là, - son rire reprend- l'autre petit cadeau que je lui ai fait, son hémophilie, l'achèvera ! Et il mourra dans la pire des souffrances parce que son corps l'aura laissé tomber depuis longtemps ! »

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, mais je serais bien incapable de dire à quel moment j'ai commencé de pleurer. Bien sûr que je savais qu'Akito allait mourir. Je le sais depuis longtemps ! Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pris la peine de considérer la chose ! Et de savoir que ce malade est au courant de tant de détails… Et…

« Et le plus drôle, Lucy-chan c'est qu'actuellement et il y a une heure, et hier, et il y a une semaine, et depuis qu'il est né, il vit avec… » Il me fait signe d'approcher. « Viens Lucy, viens voir ce avec quoi il vit » J'approche, même si je sais que je fais une grossière erreur. Je devrais avoir fui depuis longtemps.

D'un geste très calme, il me touche la joue. Et immédiatement, je sens une nausée comme je n'en ai jamais eue me saisir la tête, le ventre, les trippes et je reste courbée sous le poids de la douleur, la respiration difficile alors que l'homme –si on peut appeler ça un homme- rit de plus belle.

« Tu te demandes comment c'est possible n'est ce pas ? Et tu te demandes qui je suis ! Tu es bête, ta simple vue me contrarie énormément. Tu ne représentes aucun danger, et pourtant tu en es devenu un. Je paye un prix, et lui aussi tu entends ? Il faut que tu _arrêtes._ Mais je vais répondre à tes questions ! Je suis un dieu, enfin, chez vous dans le christianisme vous qui n'avez aucun respect, vous me considéreriez plutôt comme un démon ! Et qui je suis ?! » Il fait un geste avec la main mais ce n'est pas le bruit de la chair contre de la chair que j'entends, mais un pincement. Comme celui d'un crabe.

Je me redresse, alarmée, et le regarde. Cet homme, c'est la chose que j'ai vue dans la pièce il y a quelques semaines…

« Et oui ! Lucy-chan ! Je suis l'Amikiri ! Et je suis lié à Akito par le sang ! Et je suis déjà lié avec son fils, et son petit-fils et ainsi de suite ! Pour l'éternité. »

« - Mais… Comment c'est possible ? »

Il hausse les épaules et s'approche.

« - Maintenant que tu es effrayée et entièrement à ma merci, je vais faire en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il doit te rapatrier en Australie. La tête légèrement plus vide. Parce que je ne lui _permets_ pas de te laisser prendre une place pareille. Qu'il s'amuse, c'est un fait. Qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un, c'en est une autre. Donne-moi ton bras.»

Toujours pleurant, et une fois de plus tout à fait lucide concernant l'erreur que je suis en train de commettre, je lui tends mon bras.

Il m'attrape par le poignet et tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est hurler de douleur alors qu'il fredonne :  
« - Viens voir Aki-chan, viens voir ce que je fais à Lucy-chan… »

Il pourrait très bien s'être passé des secondes ou des heures lorsque je sens des mains m'attraper fermement mais délicatement par les épaules avant de me dégager de l'emprise de l'Amikiri. J'ai toujours affreusement mal au poignet, mais c'est moins vif. J'ai moins l'impression de me faire écarteler.

« - Comment as-tu _osé_… »

Je sens contre son torse plus que je n'entends la voix d'Akito qui s'élève comme un grondement. La voix qui lui répond, elle, n'a plus rien d'humain.

« - C'est à moi de te poser la question, Aki-chan, il me semblait avoir été clair, et tu as clairement dépassé les limites que j'avais fixées… »

Je me tourne légèrement et me trouve face à la créature la plus monstrueuse qu'il ne m'est jamais été donnée de voir. Un mélange entre un oiseau, un homard et un serpent. Le tout serpentant dans les airs, un air particulièrement satisfait sur le visage. Si un truc du genre peut avoir un visage. Et un air satisfait.

Je regarde mon poignet et constate avec horreur que j'ai des traces brunes là où il m'a attrapée. De la forme d'une main. Genre Samara dans le cercle. Un horrible envie de vomir me prend aux tripes. Et dire que je n'ai encore rien compris ! Ni cette histoire de dieux, ni cette histoire de maudits ni…

« - Tu as gagné. Je la conduit chez Hatori. »

J'entends un dernier ricanement et…Plus rien.

« - Akito, je ne veux pas… »

Il soupire et pose une de ses mains sur mon front.

« - Lucy, tu penses vraiment pouvoir vivre normalement après ça ? Le mieux, c'est que tu rentres en Australie, il a raison. »

J'essaye de me dégager, mais je manque sincèrement de force et il me retient contre lui.  
« - S'il te plait, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas que tout ça s'arrête ! S'il te plaît… »

« - Lucy ! Arrête de toujours penser à toi ! Tu crois que je pourrai te regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Tu penses _vraiment_ que je pourrai continuer à faire comme s'il ne t'avait jamais _torturé_ ? »

« - Et un compromis ? »

Il enlève un mèche de cheveux de mon visage avant de répondre :  
« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Que je ne me fasse effacer que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… »

Il ferme les yeux, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« - D'accord, mais hier après midi compris. »

J'hoche la tête. La première fois, me faire « effacer la mémoire » m'avait paru être la pire chose au monde. Mais là, après ce que j'ai entendu et vu, je trouve franchement que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. J'aurais préféré apprendre ce genre de choses de la voix d'Akito ou du moins, d'une voix qui n'avait pas comme but ultime de me faire souffrir.

Il passe un de ses bras sous le mien et m'aide à marcher sur quelques mètres.

« - Tu souffres…Vraiment tout le temps comme ça ? »

Il ne répond pas, mais je sens sa main serrer mon bras un peu plus. Et je recommence à pleurer. Mais est-ce que j'avais arrêté ?

« - Tu sais…Ce que j'ai dit hier, à propos de Dan… Que ce n'était pas de lui dont j'étais… »

« - Lucy, s'il te plait, ne le dit pas. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça. Mais si ça peut t'apporter du réconfort, moi aussi. »

« - Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu… avec Dan… »  
« - Lucy, il faut que tu comprennes que je vais mourir. La douleur que tu éprouves en pensant que tu n'as aucune chance n'est rien face à celle due à un deuil. C'est tout. Désolé, mais tu conviendras que c'est mieux comme ça. » Il s'arrête et tourne sa tête vers le pavillon du médecin : « Hatori ! » Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la silhouette familière d'Hatori s'approche.

Avant de me confier à lui, il me dit en souriant :  
« - Finalement, je me suis trompé, ça a été beaucoup plus rapide que je ne l'avais imaginé… Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. »

Deux minutes plus tard, j'ai la grande main d'Hatori sur les yeux et… plus que du noir.

OoO

« - Imbécile. »

Je me redresse en grognant, pour me trouver face à Mr. L'empêcheur de tourner en rond numéro 1.

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé dans une machine à laver. Ou de mettre fait piétiner par une horde d'éléphants enragés.

« - Tu t'es évanouie hier. Tu étais censé venir répéter le piano. Du coup, tu te lèves et on y va, maintenant. »

Je me redresse, à contre cœur...

« - Je peux pas encore dormir ? »

« - ça fait un jour et demi que tu dors. Debout. »

Cet homme est le PIRE réveil matin que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Pfff, je ne me rappelle même pas m'être évanouie… Ridicule, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire, manger ou subir pour que ça m'arrive ! Alala, que la vie est difficile ! Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Takana-san… La perfide !  
« - Yekles, dépêche-toi ».

« - Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

Je suis sûre que ça va mal se finir, en plus. Genre, je vais me faire engueuler, une fois de plus. Ce type n'a aucune considération pour les autres ! J'en ai maaarre ! et je suis cre-vée. Vivement que je puisse retourner me coucher!

* * *

Traduction:

Je peux être si méchant quand je le veux

Je suis vraiment capable de tout

je peux te réduire en miettes

xxx

S'il te plait ne me quitte pas

Je dis toujours combien je n'ai pas besoin de toi

Mais s'il te plait ne me quitte pas.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS TIMMMME!**

**Itomi:** Akito pervers? Nooon, c'est juste un homme! (saleté!) Ahaha, je suis dans un jour misandro...(ouais, le contraire de misogyne quoi!) Les rapprocher encore plus.... Tu verras, tu verras.... Tu auras remarqué que ce chapitre n'aura servi à rien, parce qu'en fait...MWAHAHAHA J'espère vraiment qu'il t'a plu aussi, et que tu n'es pas déçue! ...Bonne année à toi aussi!Même si j'ai beaucoup de retard :D Allez MERCI MERCI MERCIIIII pour la review! ! Et euh... A plus! :D

**Pandora-chan: **Ahaha, bonne année à toi aussi! 2010, c'est l'année du succès! je l'ai toujours dit! Ahaha, je viens d'inventer ça maintenant mais ON S'EN FOUS! Ahahah! C'est clair qu'avec le titre du chapitre 10, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de suspense...pohpohpoh...De quoi cela peut-il bien parler... On se le demaaaaande... Ahah J'aime les poires! ça doit bien faire partie des seuls fruits que j'aime... J'adore les légumes, mais les fruits! ARHHHGGGGGHH j'aime pas ça! Enfin bref, c'est clair, Akito, GROS CON! Ahah Olala, j'adorerais voir cette liste! Je suis sûre que ça me fairait vraiment marrer... Ahah, à part ça, c'est vrai... J'ai jamais vu un film américain où la femme était allongée sur le lit, à moitié à poil avec le drap sur les hanches! Ahahahaah, ça me fait marrer rien que d'imaginer l'truc. La femme, t'sais, jambe bien écartée, genre perverse dégueulasse...(je me relis, et je me dis que le coup des "jambes écartées" ça ne reflète pas vraiment ma pensée... Hum imagine un homme dans un club de streap-tease, les jambes écartées genre dominateur, et replace la même position sur la femme dans le lit! AHAHAHA si si, je t'assure, c'est hyper drôle! J'aime pas Takana. Surtout que ouais...C'est c'te sale domestique,chiante que tout le monde à envie de trucider. Connaaaaaaassse! Ahaha En parlant de "base de l'amour" tu parlais d'Akito et de Kyo?? AHAHA, c'est mon couple yaoi NUMBER ONE! Non mais sérieux, regarde les! Akito, tout seul blah blah malheureux et Kyo tout seul blah blah malheureux! ILS SONT FAITS POUR ETRE ENSEMBLE! Raaah, comme Holmes et Watson! (regarder le film a réveillé une ancienne passion endormie...) AHAha OUI!! Akito et Shigure, j'attendais le yaoi au tournant, moi. Et non...Il y a le tome dix-sept...PUTAAAAAin... BEUGHUHUHUHUH j'y crois pas! Il était parfait en mec! En plus, il a pas l'allure d'une femme dans le tome ou il apparait (je sais plus lequel) il a les épaules TELLEMENT plus larges que le bassin! ET ÇÀ! C'est un preuve irréfutable qu'elle voulait en faire un mec! je vois Baudelaire alors s'te plait, ne te plains pas. Parce qu'en analyse de poème je suis TELLEMENT nulle! je te juuure c'est horrrriiible, encore les textes ça va, mais les poèmmeeess!!Merci infiniment pour ta review! Je t'aime! hihih! Bisous bisous coquinoutte! (ahah, je suis crevée...) Et a +!

Je remercie EVIDEMMENT : **Lilidoll**, **NuiitNOiire**, et **O-Lyra-O, **

Et Merci à **Lilidoll** et **NuiitNOiire** pour leur MP, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas là ce soir!

* * *

Encore merci pour ceux qui prendront la peine de lire, un merci larmoyant à ceux qui reviewront... Et si vous ne voyez aucune raison de le faire vous pouvez toujours me parler de la **_profonde _**(huhu) relation de Sherlock et Watson!! Ahahahahah

Merci je vous aime! Et désolée pour le retard! :D


	12. CECIN'ESTPASUNCHAPITRE

Ahhh je déteste quand les auteurs font ça et qu'ils publient une note à la place d'un chapitre. Enfin c'est en admettant que certains d'entre vous s'intéressent toujours à ma fic… - graaand sileeence- _désolééée _!

Alors, c'est parti pour les cinq minutes d'excuses en tout genre. Je suis désolée j'ai pris un retard monstre. J'ai vraiment énormément de mal avec mes –censurés- d'études qui me prennent je sais pas combien d'heures par jour. Genre en ce moment même je traduis une nouvelle d'Allemand. ( pas une minute à moi quoooiii bouhouhouuuu) Franchement je sais que ça fait depuis février que j'ai pas publié de nouveaux chapitres et s'il y a toujours des gens qui les attendent … Je suis vraiment désolée… En plus j'ai une sorte de panne d'inspiration, je sais pas comment dire mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ces trois derniers chapitres vous ont pas plus et ça me bloque. Vraaaiment.

DESOLEE DESOLEE DESOLEE : Je vous jure sur ma tête et même celle de mon potentiel-chien que cette fic aura UN JOUR une suite. Ce sera probablement pendant les vacances d'été… MAIS la suite arrivera. Un de ces 4 j'finirai bien par m'foutre un coup de pied aux fesses.

Voila, cette note était juste pour vous prévenir que NON je ne suis pas morte, que je suis ABSOLUMENT DESOLEE, que ce soit pour la qualité des derniers chapitres ou par MON RETARD. PARDOOOON. ET que VOILA. LA SUITE ARRIVERA LENTEMENT MAIS SUREMENT.

Je supprimerai ce « chapitre » dès que je posterai le nouveau, et je répondrai aux/à la review anonyme/s à ce moment là ! :D

Bisous, je vous aime ! Vous vous rendez pas compte. J'ai honte d'être … comme ça…

Shaggy Underdog.


	13. You say Goodbye, and I say Hello!

**Disclaimer:** Akito, Hatori et tous les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas! Par contre Lucy, Sacha etc, OUI. OUI. OUI. Si j'ai envie de leur faire bouffer un poulet cru, JE PEUX! HAHAHAHAHA. Hem.

**Rating: **T, comme d'habitude. Cela dit, ce chapitre est encore un peu plus vulgaire que le précédent. Et oui, c'est crecendo. Je vous laisse imaginer le dernier chapitre: " PUTAINDEBORDELDEMERDE C'ESTPASPOSSIBLE DE CONNARD!" "PUTAIN CHIER BORDEL SI PUTAIN CHIER!" Hahaha. Hem.

**Avertissement:** Chapitre corrigé moyen/moyen je sais pas trop ce que fait "allezhopunptitverredesake" (je l'ai rencontrée. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais haha)

**Remarques:** PARDON PARDON PARDOOOON PARDONNNNNNNN OH PUTAIN JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE QUE JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS DIRECTEMENT ALLER ME FAIRE HARAKIRI DES QUE J'AURA POSTE CE CHAPITRE. PUTAIN. JE SAIS PAS COMBIEN DE MOIs ça fait depuis le dernier "vrai" chapitre, mais en tout cas beaucoup trop. Disons que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'hosto, que je suis partie en vacances, que j'arrivais vraiment plus à rien... Bref. Désolée.

Ensuite! Ce chapitre est horriblement nul. Désolée, mais pfff, il va me falloir encore quelques semaines avant que je sois à nouveau à fond dedans! mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est prévu pour en tout cas AVANT Noël. :D C'est de nouveau bientôt la période des calendriers yess yess yess! merci à ceux qui attendent toujours la suite... Je sais pas si vous êtes encore là, mais merci. D: J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous dégoûtera pas de ma fic. BLESHF G?UI P?)OUJ.

Notes : 1) - Solnyshko = petit soleil. Un surnom affectueux russe quoi hahahah

* * *

**You say goodbye and I say hello **  
**Hello, hello **

_Hello Goodbye - The Beatles_

* * *

« - Non, non et non ! Relevez l'épaule et remettez-moi ces doigts en position ! …Je me demande réellement pourquoi je perds mon temps avec une élève aussi… »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. _Sééérieux_, cette femme n'est jamais contente ! Je pourrais me ramener avec le talent de Paganini qu'elle trouverait un moyen de critiquer ! Je soupire exprès exagérément, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle abuse quand un même un peu – parce que c'est 45 minutes sur 45 de totale engueulade, et j'en ai marre, marre, _maaaare_- mais je pense que je pourrais avoir écrit sur le front : « Ras-le-bol ! » Qu'elle aurait la même réaction c'est à dire : Aucune.

Enfin bref, paraît-il que je dois endurer ça parce que je suis censée jouer deux instruments pour pouvoir entrer dans un conservatoire sérieux. Mais ça, c'est M. Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde qui me l'a dit. Et moi, évidemment, ça me vient pas à l'esprit que c'est peut-être juste une autre de ses machinations pour rendre ma vie impossible ! Faut dire, j'suis pas très maligne de me dire que je pourrais commencer le violon alors que c'est un des instruments les plus difficiles du monde ! Je sais pas, j'aurais pu demander des cours de triangle ! Mais non… Le violon, c'est tellement mieux et j'ai tellement de temps à perdre… (Bon le fait est qu'effectivement j'ai du temps à perdre _maaais_ bon, pas à m'acharner sur un truc en bois et à quatre cordes.) Très intelligent, Lucy. Donc voilà, j'ai une, voir même **la** prof de violon la plus compétente du pays, mais au modeste prix d'une engueulade par leçon, et, je l'ai déjà fait remarquer, comme son engueulade dure LE temps de ladite leçon, c'est franchement insupportable ! J'ai seize ans, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'âge recommandé pour commencer un instrument pareil ! (Et on s'en fous si c'est ma faute et qu'Akito m'avait prévenue que peut-être un bois ou un vent serait sûrement plus facile… !)

J'essaye de jeter un coup discret à ma montre pour voir si l'aiguille qui annonçait que j'avais commencé mon cours depuis cinq minutes a miraculeusement avancé de quarante minutes, mais il faut croire que le temps ne s'est pas miraculeusement mis à accélérer. Ce qui est bien dommage, parce que s'il accélérait ça voudrait dire ce serait bientôt mon anniversaire ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir seize ans. J'entends, c'est bien sympa et tout, mais quannnd même, c'est un âge super chiant ! Toujours une gamine, mais plus une enfant, alors que dix-sept… Wow, je suis sûre que ma vie sera absolument gé-ni-ale. Quand j'aurai dix-sept ans. Patience. Patience.

Je ferais mieux de penser à des trucs positifs. Comme… … Hem… Qu'est-ce qui est cool dans ma vie en ce moment… Le nouvel épisode de Gossip Girl qui sort ce soir ! Ah ouais, ça c'est trop cool, je me demande ce…

« - Vous feriez mieux de m'écouter si vous voulez faire des progrès Yekles-san. Ecoutez je vous fais une faveur énorme en m'occupant de vous et je vous trouve vraiment légère dans vos efforts surtout que… »

Je me retiens vraiment de lever les yeux au ciel, parce que si elle me vire, Akito va me trucider. En bonne et due forme. Il m'a pas donné les détails, mais je crois qu'il a vraiment dû utiliser toute l'étendue de son cercle d'influence pour qu'elle accepte de me prendre comme élève… Et je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de me dire ça pour pas que je laisse tomber après trois leçons. TSSS, sale tyyype ! Et il est encore plus irritable depuis qu'il sort avec Dan, ce qui n'est normalement pas le genre de réaction attendue par un mec qui a rencontré, ou plutôt qui s'est rendu compte que son âme sœur était sous ses yeux depuis mille ans. Mais je vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, parce que j'aimerais penser à des trucs qui me mettent de bonne humeur, pas ceux qui me donnent envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. Mais le pire c'est que c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive : Déjà, Adam. Ça c'était vexant, parce qu'on est quand même sorti ensemble un bon moment, et qu'en plus, c'était lui qui m'avait tannée pendant genre… cinq mois pour que j'accepte, et tout ça pour qu'il finisse par me larguer ! Mais encore, si ça ne m'était arrivé qu'une fois… Ok, j'entends, c'est le genre de trucs qui doivent arriver une fois dans la vie ! Mais si en plus y'a… _lui_ ! … Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je fais exprès de… « m'enticher » de mecs homo… Mmmh, mon subconscient à l'air super tordu ! Ou alors, je me suis faite violer quand j'étais gamine, mon cerveau a supprimé cet épisode traumatisant, et maintenant j'ai tellement peur des hommes que je ne m'approche que des gays ! Et mais ça tient trop la route ! Oh putain ! Faut absolument que je me souvienne qui est le connard qui s'est permis de me…

Bon, stop.

Mais quelle vie géééniale. En plus, même si on est plus ou moins… « amis » ou plutôt larbin et …Maître tout puissant (ça sonne vachement sado maso il me semble haha) il veut que je continue à bosser en tant que domestique ! Ce qui veut dire que je dois toujours participer à des activités aussi intéressantes que suspendre du linge, nettoyer des meubles complètement propres, cirer des planchers… Bref, tout ce que j'aime (padapapa) ! Mais bon, la vie pourrait être pire. Je pourrais être unijambiste, illettrée, et avoir la maladie de Parkinson additionné à une cécité partielle de tout mon hémisphère droit.

…Ça me fait penser que j'ai rendez-vous avec Akito dans la salle C34 dix minutes après la fin du cours. En dix minutes, je devrais bien réussir à trouver cette foutue salle. Mais oui… C'est pas comme si c'était écrit en japonais… ARGH. Il faudrait qu'un truc positif m'arrive, parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'être morte et d'avoir été foutue en Enfer ! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai rien fait pour mériter un truc pareil ! J'entends j'ai fait des trucs pas spécialement constructifs dans ma vie, mais rien pour mériter toute cette avalanche de malchance ! Je suis quand même censée m'appeler Lucy, hey, un « k » en plus et ça fait « Lucky » ! Je devrais gagner à la loterie, avec quatre petits-amis en même temps, et passer mes journées à boire des cocktails au bord d'une piscine elle-même au bord de la mer avec un type bodybuildé en train de m'éventer avec une branche de palmier !

Non. J'arrête. A partir de maintenant je suis complètement positive ! Je souris à Mme Yagata et me concentre sur ce qu'elle essaye de m'inculquer. Si Akito dit que c'est important que je doive être capable de me débrouiller avec deux instruments, ben, il doit avoir raison ! Et en plus il a arrêté de pleuvoir ! Et même si Noël est déjà fini – NOOON – mon anniversaire, en fin mai se rapproche ! Et ce super cours de violon est fini dans cinq… CINQ MINUTES ! YES YES YESSS ! Enfin!

Bon. Evidemment, Yagata m'a gardé cinq minutes de plus pour qu'on discute – même si c'était plutôt elle qui monologuait- sur mon manque d'attention et de motivation, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais bien l'intention de changer de comportement et elle avait l'air assez satisfait, donc tout va bien. Même si maintenant, je n'ai plus que cinq minutes pour trouver la salle dans laquelle je vais vivre une heure, ou deux, ou trois, de torture mentale intense, - puisqu'Akito va se rendre compte que je n'ai toujours pas vraiment avancé dans le déchiffrage de la partition - … Il va me tuer tout en m'engueulant. … Je me demande si j'ai une tête qui inspirer les gens à me crier dessus. Parce qu'il me semble que c'est tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment… Entre Akito, Takana et Yagata… Et probablement une multitude d'autres personnes… Ahhh j'avais dit que je restais positive ! Il reste Kimi ! Et il y avait Tohru avant que tous les Soma ne m'évitent comme si j'étais une espèce de monstre en putréfaction…

La salle C34… Akito m'a fait un plan, mais il est aussi doué en dessin qu'un pingouin, et je doute sincèrement que les pingouins soient doués en dessin. Bref, en gros, c'est horriblement mal fait. Peut-être que je devrais demander mon chemin, mais en même temps, les gens ici me regardent d'un air assez hostile…

…Peut-être que je devrais demander à Kimi, puisque c'est plus ou moins la seule amie qui me reste –triste vie- si j'ai une attitude qui me rend insupportable au premier abord. Ce qui me ferait remettre ma petite personne totalement en question et je plaisante pas !

Bon. Allez, je demande à la prochaine personne que je croise.

Hem. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'un type d'au moins un mètre nonante en collant noir, mon premier réflexe ce serait de me tirer en courrant. (Comme d'habitude, comme qui dirait haha) !

« - Euuh… Excuse-moi… ? »

Il se retourne, et je remarque qu'il a des chaussures de danse autour du cou. Hahahaha ! Laissez-moi rire ! Un géant et plutôt genre super musclé en collant et avec des chaussures de danses ! Hyper drôle !

« - Quoi ? »

Il a un accent monstrueux. Mais je saurais pas du tout dire d'où il vient…En même temps ça me surprend pas qu'il fasse partie de mon futur club d'expatrié, parce qu'il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Et il est suuuper canon ! Mais bon, c'est un danseur de ballet quoi ! Haha, je me marre intérieurement d'une de ces forces !

« - Tu saurais ou est la salle C34 ? »

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

« - Tu ne es pas du tout au bon endroit, tu entres vers les salles de danse ici et si ils voient que une musique traîne par ici ils vont te foutre dehors. »

« -Euuh ok »

J'ai vraiment du mal à capter les Japonais, parce que sérieux, ça change quoi que je danse ou chante ou joue de l'accordéon ? Non mais se foutre en compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi c'est quand même super bizarre ! Non mais….

« Tu sais par où je dois aller ? » Je reprends d'un air suppliant, au moins je suis pas tombée sur un espèce de malade mental qui m'aurait foutu un coup de pied dans l'arrière train. Ca ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va bien finir par me tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Et je tiens à dire que je serais vraiment choquée et même pire : outrée, par un tel… Euh comportement qui va à l'encontre des valeurs que l'on m'a inculquée !

« - Bien sûr, retournes sur tes pas et descend le premier escalier à droite et ensuite tourne à gauche, monte deux escaliers et c'est les salles C, tu ne as plus que à trouver la 34. »

Aha. Aha. J'ai déjà oublié. Bon c'est pas grave, je vais juste errer dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'Akito vienne me chercher pour me faire une théorie sur **a) **mon manque de respect **b)** ma totale incapacité à trouver mon chemin avec en bonus une blague sexiste s'il est d'humeur misogyne et **c)** sur le fait qu'il espère que j'ai enfin décidé de travailler mon morceau parce que c'est décisif et patati et patata comme dirait Arielle dans la petite sirène. (Je sais, ma culture générale est absolument fantastique. C'est Arielle ou Polochon qui dit ça ? Peu importe hem)

« - Excuse-moi de te poser une question indiscrète, mais tu ne es pas japonaise n'est-ce pas ? »

Brillante déduction, ai-je envie de lui dire. C'est comme si je lui retournais la question ! C'est presque complètement idiot !  
« - Je viens d'Australie p… »

« - Sérieusement ? D'Australie ? »

Il a un de ces airs d'heureux, je vous raconte pas. Mais purée ce qu'il est sex' !

« - Euh oui… ? »

« - C'est vrai que en été il peut faire jusqu'à 40 degrés ? »

Je le regarde d'un air peut-être un peu bizarre parce qu'il semble vouloir cacher son intérêt pour les températures HORRIBLES. Parce que franchement je comprends pas comment il peut avoir l'air aussi content quand on parle de l'enfer sur terre ! Quand il fait 40 degrés, tout le monde reste chez lui et de préférence à côté d'un ventilateur, mais bon en même temps comme je sais pas d'où il vient… D'ailleurs ça pourrait être le moment propice pour lui poser la question :  
« - Pourquoi ? Tu viens d'où toi ? »

Il prend un air vraiment grave, comme s'il était sur le point de me dire qu'il habitait sur une île qui a été engloutie par la mer – genre Atlantide- -oui, parce que je suis sûre qu'Atlantide a existée psh – :  
« - De Russie. En Sibérie. »

« - Oh commu… »

OH PUREE j'ai même pas le temps de finir mon mot qu'il me jette un de ces regards mais complètement flippant, genre à m'empêcher de dormir la nuit !

« …Communautarisme est assez élevé en Russie non ? »

Grand silence. Haha. J'aime me mettre super mal à l'aise en présence d'inconnus.

« - En Sibérie tu m'as dit ? C'est vrai qu'il peut faire moins 40 ? »

D'accord, sur ce coup là, mon temps de réaction est peut être un peu pourri, mais les températures paradisiaques sont le deuxième truc qui me vient à l'esprit. D'abord communisme, et en deuxième, les températures. Et non mais sérieux, vous imaginez ? Pas moyen de se choper un coup de soleil juste parce qu'on est trop près de la fenêtre ! Pas de personnes âgées retrouvées mortes trois mois plus tard à cause de déshydratation ! Pas d'incendie plus ou moins criminels ! Et il doit y avoir plein plein de neige ! Et… Oh le rêve se matérialise devant moi !

« - Ouais… »

On se regarde quelques minutes, les deux absolument enchantés à l'idée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un vivant dans nos pays rêvés – enfin, pour moi ça aurait été encore mieux s'il avait été suédois mais bon… On ne peut pas tout avoir. Hein ! ho.-

« - Heh, reprend-il soudainement avec un espèce de petit sourire carrément super mignon, on devient amis et cet été, tu me invites en Australie ok ? »

« - Trop bonne idée ! Et à Noël c'est moi qui viens chez toi ! »

Il hoche la tête avec un air désolé sur le visage, et je crois que je fais exactement la même tête. Mais bon, s'il a envie de rôtir comme une écrevisse, c'est son droit ! Qui suis-je pour empêcher un méga-canon-danseur à venir passer quelques mois chez moi ?

« - Bon, pour fêter cette nouvelle amitié, je t'invite après ton cours à boire un verre après ! »

« - Ok ! Mais je te préviens, j'ai aucune idée de la durée qu'aura mon cours parce que… ça peut durer vingt minutes comme deux heures et demie. »

Il sourit et me tapote le dos.

« - Pas de problème, je suis censé rester ici jusque à vingt-et-une heures, je suis le seul homme à avoir pris danse alors la professeur a besoin de moi un peu tout le temps ! »

« - à toute alors ! »

Je commence à m'éloigner mais il me rattrape avec un sourire vraiment amusé.

« - Ce est pas par-là, je te le ai dit. Attends, je t'accompagne toi. »

Oh ce que ses fautes de japonais peuvent être trop… Trop hot ! Bon faut que j'arrête, parce que genre, il fait des cours de danse et il se ballade en collants/legging dans les couloirs de l'académie/collège/uni, peu importe comment cet endroit s'appelle. Huhu. En parlant de Shuseisho, c'est horrible, parce que j'arrête pas de croiser tous ceux avec qui j'avais fait le concert de Noël et ils m'ignorent complètement, alors que genre, je m'entendais super bien avec eux il me semble ! Arghhh Monde cruel, vieillesse ennemie ! Etre ou ne pas être !  
Et bien sûr, comme je suis aussi chanceuse qu'un tournesol, la seule personne qui ne m'ignore pas est le très cher et malheureusement pas encore regretté Myu Tanuko, qui trouve le moyen d'essayer de… Je sais même pas exactement ce qu'il attend de moi ce type, mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas quelque chose qui me fera plaisir. HEM HEM.

Mon cercle d'amis qui s'était – il me semble- un peu élargi a de nouveau explosé pour me laisser Kimi… et euh… Le russe dont je ne connais même pas le prénom…

« - Tu t'appelles comment en fait ? »

Je demande de l'air le plus avenant que je suis capable de créer, alors qu'on monte une première volée d'escaliers. Il ouvre de grands yeux et répond :

« - Je ne reviens pas que je ai oublié de te demander ton prénom ! Moi c'est Alexandre mais tu peux me appeler Sacha, et toi ? »

HEIN ? C'est quoi ct'histoire ? Genre salut je m'appelle Léa mais tu peux m'appeler Patricia ! Non mais c'est complètement bizarre. Euh, ma surprise doit se montrer sur mon visage parce qu'il se dépêche d'ajouter :

« En russe, Sacha ce est le surnom d'Alexandre comme heu… pour Ivan ce est Vanya et… Enfin tu peux appeler moi Alexandre hein ! mais ce est juste que… »

« - Ok, va pour Sacha ! Moi c'est Lucy et tu _dois_ m'appeler Lucy. »

Il sourit :

« - Lucy… Je pourrais t'appeler _света _ou _lumière_ non ?

« - Hein ? »

« - Ton prénom en français et russe…»

Regard étonné de ma part :

« - Tu parles français ? »

Il rigole :

« -Tu sais, en Sibérie nous avons pas grand chose à faire… et comme mon arrière-grand-père était « fan » de la France… »

Bon. Bon. C'est fou comme certaines personnes peuvent être… « motivée », j'entends en Australie, on aurait pu me payer et j'me serais pas mise en tête d'apprendre de nouvelles langues ! Et y'a pas grand chose à faire non plus dans mon village… Brrr… Ces intellectuels me fatiguent d'une de ces forces !

Il arrête de marcher et me désigne une porte :  
« - La salle C34 ! On se retrouve après alors ? »

Je lève mon pouce d'une manière to-talement naturelle et pose la main sur la poignée :  
« - ça marche ! A toute ! »

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle session quotidienne de réjouissance. Ironie.

J'ouvre donc la porte aussi relaxée que…qu'une souris dans les mains d'un scientifique, c'est à dire pas du tout relaxée, et je me retrouve face au profil d'Akito, penché sur la partition du chef d'orchestre qui m'a tout l'air d'être devenue son nouveau livre de chevet.

Je suis en retard de dix minutes, du coup, j'attends légitimement un commentaire, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est se lever en chancelant du tabouret d'une manière qui veut implicitement dire, assied-toi à ma place. Minute, minute : En chancelant ?

Je m'approche tout en essayant discrètement de voir son visage un peu mieux. Et bingo ! Il a l'air aussi en forme qu'un zombie revenant de vacances au royaume des entrailles pendantes. Genre il a des cernes terribles et le visage hyper pâle et les yeux encore plus noirs et oh mon dieu. Vampire. Dommage qu'il fasse un temps de février pourri et qu'il n'y a pas de soleil, parce que j'aurais pu vérifier s'il scintille ou pas.

Enfin, c'est pas drôle, il est probablement encore super malade, et je suis sûre qu'il va sauter sur le premier prétexte pour m'engueuler comme la dernière des dernières des abruties. Bon, ce n'est pas prouvé que ce ne soit pas moi, mais quand même. J'ai ma fierté.

Et donc je m'assieds devant le piano, déjà entrain de penser à quelle excuse je vais bien pouvoir lui servir pour excuser mon manque de travail. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de réussir ce concert, ni que j'ai la flemme, mais comme j'ai donné ma démission au grand-père de Kimi, dans un grand moment d'intelligence je le reconnais- je n'ai malheureusement plus vraiment d'accès à l'univers des pianos, et même si Akito et moi on s'entend quand même carrément mieux, même si j'irais pas jusqu'à lui foutre une claque dans le dos… -remarquez ça pourrait être vachement drôle- je doute qu'il soit très enchanté par l'idée de me re-trouver dans un de ses pavillons à tripoter un de ses pianos. Pas que l'envie me manque parce que c'est une sacré bête de… musique, ce piano… Ahaha, je suis hi-la-rante.

« - Joue le début du premier mouvement. »

Même pas bonjour ! Argh, si j'avais été chargée de l'éducation de ce type, je vous assure que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Pff abruti de connard de super se…Non, non. Ni mignon ni beau ni…Putain ce qu'il a l'air d'un cadavre fraîchement retrouvé après une overdose de cocaïne ou peu importe quelle substance dangereuse pour la santé ! Hey, mais si ça se trouve, c'est vraiment un drogué ! Et il deal à des petits enfants !

Je ferais mieux de me concentrer. Mais même en faisant plus ou moins n'importe quoi il continue de regarder sa partition comme si lui non plus il était pas concentré ! Oh comme je le prends en flagrant délit ! Alors qu'il est toujours à se la jouer cool et super élitiste de merde !

Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour vérifier s'il m'écoute ou pas… Ah, je sais, huhu. Et sans aucune hésitation je passe du premier mouvement du concerto de Rachmaninov à frère Jacques. Et aucune réaction. AUCUNE.

Evidemment je suis extrêmement choquée. On pourrait m'apprendre que Serena sort avec Chuck que ça me ferait le même effet ! Et il tourne même pas la tête ce qui prouverait qu'il a ne serait-ce que remarqué que je viens d'arrêter de jouer. Ca pas être bon signe.

« - Euh… Akito? »

« - Quoi?" Claque-il super sèchement. Et moi je suis toute innocente à m'inquiéter pour lui alors que lui… ARGH Sale type !

"- T'es sûr que ça va?"

Il soupire avant de hocher la tête. Sérieux, je suis prête à appeler les urgences là, parce que vraiment c'est pas la joie du tout !

« - Oui, oui, désolé… je suis un peu ailleurs. »

Je le regarde d'un air sceptique. C'est un peu un euphémisme de dire qu'il est « ailleurs ». Bon, je vais faire la bonne samaritaine :  
« - J'vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Euh… Essaye de rester en vie. »

Il me fusille du regard.

C'est pas possiiiible comme je peux toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Mais quelle abrutie finie et désespérée ! J'ai honte mais _hoonte_ !

Bref, j'me grouille de sortir de la pièce, marche rapidement vers le distributeur à l'autre bout du couloir et je remarque qu'il ne donne évidemment que des boissons chaudes. Enfin « donnent ». Ils ne vendent que des boissons dont la température est susceptible de nous cramer la langue. Je prends un thé, parce que euuuh j'ai jamais du lui apporter du café alors qu'il boit des litres de thé par jour. Bon peut-être ne serait-il pas contre un peu de changement mais l'heure est super grave !

Je retourne dans la salle C34 et il me remercie d'un signe de tête avant de grimacer en avalant la première gorgée.

« - C'est trop chaud ? »

« - Non, c'est immonde. Je déteste ce genre de distributeur. »

Je laisse échapper un « snob » qui je crois n'est pas totalement passé inaperçu, mais Akito ne fait pas de commentaires.

« - Euh tu sais, je crois pas que ça servira à grand chose de continuer ce cours, t'as pas l'air d'être super en forme… »

« - T'as raison je vais appeler mon chauffeur. On peut te déposer quelque part ? »

Je souris, parce que rien que le fait qu'il me demande ça, me rend toute gluante de la jambe.. EUH dans le sens flageolant du terme, pas euh… BREF.

Et je réponds d'une manière totalement décontractée comme si j'avais pas envie de m'évanouir de bonheur. Bon en même temps ce serait peut-être un peu, UN PEU, exagéré puisqu'il a juste proposé de me déposer quelque part, mais on parle quand même d'Akito là. M. Egoiste de première classe, qui n'aurait pas hésité y'a trois mois à me balancer sur le bord de l'autoroute. Dooonc je réponds :  
« - Non, c'est bon j'dois encore faire un truc ici… »

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte.

« - Attend ! Je t'accompagne tu risques de te casser la figure dans les escaliers. »

Il m'envoie un regard mi-agacé, mi…-agacé, mais ne proteste pas quand je l'attrape par le bras. Entre m'occuper de lui quand il est malade et quand il est ivre mort, je trouve ma bonne volonté franchement exemplaire. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un tout petit peu intéressé, mais je pourrais me contenter de lui sourire et de fantasmer sur son physique de dieu du sexe comme dirait Eva, mais comme je ne la considère plus comme une de mes amies, je vais juste dire que je pourrais ne PAS l'aider.

Il grimace un peu en descendant les escaliers et je sais parfaitement qu'il est soulagé qu'il n'y ai personne dans les couloirs parce que j'imagine que son image de mec froid et distant s'en prendrait un sacré coup si on le surprenait en train d'être aidé par une parfaite inconnue de la communauté. Enfin bon, on est assez rapidement dehors et sa voiture noire est évidemment déjà là, parce que son chauffeur c'est un de ces mecs, sérieux, je suis sûre que si Akito était en Allemagne et qu'il lui disait vient me chercher dans 10 minutes au mur, il réussirait à traverser en voiture la moitié du monde pour être à l'heure !

Bref Akito me plante en me remerciant plus ou moins et monte dans la voiture.

Bon moi, il faut que je trouve Sacha. … Comment j'vais bien pouvoir le retrouver ? J'ai pas son numéro et je sais même pas ou est le secteur « danse » de l'école… Ok, j'y étais y'a environ une demi heure, mais je vous ferais remarquer que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Mais heureusement, j'ai a peine franchi l'entrée que je le vois en face de moi, de dos, dans la même tenue qu'avant, occupé à accrocher un mystérieux bout de papier.

Je m'approche discrètement et réussi à lire qu'il est question d'une demande de colocation,

« - Hey, Sacha ! »

Il se retourne et sourit en me reconnaissant :

« - Ah, Lucy ! … Ton cours a vraiment ne pas duré longtemps ! »

« - Non y'a eu des complications… T'as besoin d'aide pour tes affiches ? »

Je sais, je suis dans un jour altruiste d'une manière qui je l'admets, est assez affolante. Mais il faut dire que les deux hommes en question à qui j'ai proposé mon aide était les deux, certes très différemment, mais extrêmement beau quand même. Dont un –espèce d'abruti- dont je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'abri du charme. Tsss. Pauvre type de cadavre ambulant de merde.

« - Non ce est bon, je finissais justement ! »

Et ni une ni deux, on se trouve à la cafétéria dans laquelle je n'étais jamais entrée mais je constate que ce n'était pas un manque puisqu'elle est absolument dégueulasse, devant un Goblet en plastique remplit de chocolat chaud.

Sacha me l'a posé devant les yeux un air désolé sur le visage tout en déclarant : « désolé, je crois pas que il y ait quelqu'un de plus pauvre que moi dans cette école ». Du coup, j'ai plein de nouvelles bonnes résolutions qui consistent en l'entretenir comme si c'était un gigolo HA HA HA. Et non, pas du tout, ça n'a jamais été un de mes fantasmes. Hem hem. Je blague.

Il jette un regard à mes partitions et me demande d'un air poli : (Sérieusement, je pensais que les Russes étaient de gros rustres dégueu mais il faut croire que je me suis largement trompée.)

« -Tu joues quoi ? »

« - Hem, le printemps de Beethoven et un concerto de Rachmaninov »

« - Rachmaninov ? »

« - OH redis ça, c'était trop sex' ! »

Oh mon dieu. Je me fais tellement honte des fois, faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à maîtriser la subtile technique qui consiste à tourner sept fois sa lange dans la bouche avant de parler. Sérieusement ça pourrait m'être vraiment utile. Là, je dois vraiment passer pour une psychopathe à la coupe de cheveux bizarre. Oh, j'en reviens pas que ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures que je ne me suis pas plainte de ma coupe de cheveux ! Haha, cette horreur absolue est malheureusement pour moi, toujours une horreur absolue. Kimi m'avait conseillé de retourner chez le coiffeur pour demander une coupe plus féminine mais ils m'ont proposé de les couper ENCORE plus court. Du coup, j'ai dit non. Du coup, on dirait que je me promène avec … Un nit d'oiseau particulièrement artistique sur la tête. Je blague pas.

C'est de l'art contemporain ma coiffure. Mais bon, c'est des cheveux ça repousse, blahblahblah.

J'imagine que ça doit être assez terrible pour Sacha de s'entendre dire d'un monstre immonde qu'il a un accent smmmexy. Mais bon en même temps, c'est l'illustre vérité. Hah.

« - Vraiment ? » Il rigole d'une manière… Toute douce. Je sais c'est complètement merdique comme comparaison, mais son rire c'est genre… Comme un tas de plume qui vole. Haha, il devait y avoir de la drogue dans ce chocolat chaud… Haha, enfin bref.

« - Si tu veux, » Il continue, « je peux t'aider, je connais bien ce morceau. Et le printemps aussi. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux pour la millième fois de la journée. En plus de parler français et anglais et probablement japonais et en plus Russe, et de danser, il joue du piano et du violon ? Je vais vraiment commencer à remettre en question mes capacités mentales.

On finit notre boisson et il me traîne vers une salle inoccupée remplie d'instrument divers.

« - Ils ne sont pas très bien accordés pas, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Et voilà. J'ai un nouveau coach. Mais ça doit être la première leçon de piano de ma vie entière, et elle est quand même composée de seize fois trois cent soixante quatre jours, pendant laquelle je m'amuse. Déjà, Sacha est super sympa et encourageant et pas du tout genre… A m'hurler dessus quand je fais une faute. Et le plus drôle, je sais pas ou il a pris cette habitude, mais il chante la mélodie en même temps qu'il la joue et il chante aussi mal que moi haha, enfin bref, dix minutes après on est les deux comme des crétins des alpes à chanter et jouer comme si on était possédé par je ne sais quel démon masochiste.

Et bien évidemment c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Une fille, environ mon âge, et un chewing gum dans la bouche. Je parie que c'est une américaine rien qu'à la manière dont elle se tient.

« - Hey guys, j'étais sure qu'Alexandre était dans le coup pour un truc pareil »  
Il lui sourit en secouant la tête d'un air un peu… Comment dire… Méprisant.

« - Désolé, Jane, de faire quelque chose de productif de mon temps libre. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, la main toujours sur la hanche et me regarde de haut en bas. Génial. D'une main maladroite je retouche ma coiffure d'un air gêné.

« - T'es qui toi ? »

« - Euuh » Je réponds d'une manière remplie d'éloquence. Non mais elle me fout vraiment mal à l'aise cette fille dans son tutu ridicule !

« Lucy Yekles et toi ? »

« - Jane Jones, mais tu peux m'appeler J.J »

Je remarque que Sacha fait semblant de se cogner la tête contre un mur derrière elle et j'essaye de me retenir d'éclater de rire en hochant la tête.

« - Ok…. J.J. Enchantée »

« - Ouais ouais, Sacha, faudrait que tu viennes la prof veut qu'on travaille les portés. »

« - ça marche. »

Il secoue la tête et se lève prêt à se diriger vers la porte. « Mais d'abord, passe-moi ton numéro Lucy. »

OOo

Opération rendre CD…lancée !

Il est six heures de l'après-midi, je suis rentrée du conservatoire il y a environ… Allez, deux heures et demie, et je n'ai fait que glander comme un chêne depuis ce moment là. Alors que je suis certaine qu'il y a mille choses constructives que j'aurais pu faire. Mais ha ha. Comme si j'avais envie d'étudier ou de travailler un morceau ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de piano à disposition quel dommaaage.

Bref, je rangeais l'armoire qui m'est échue dans le dortoir qui me sert de maison, j'en viens presque à regretter le temps ou je vivais chez Sayato, quand j'ai retrouvé 4 Cds qu'Akito m'avait passé il y a peut-être… trois semaines et qu'il veut absolument récupérer. Donc, comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je me suis dit : « Bon, vas-y maintenant ! » Et c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire. En fait, c'est simple. Il faut que j'arrive à sa chambre sans croiser personne. Après, il faudrait que j'arrive à engager la conversation sur les Cds en eux-même et bam, il m'invitera à boire le thé ! Et après, hm, il faudrait que j'arrive à le convaincre que les femmes c'est tellement mieux que les hommes pour la simple et bonne raison que nous pouvons… Euh… faire plusieurs choses en même temps –clin d'œil en bonus- mais bon, je m'égare. Hem. Et je pense que ma dignité ne se remettrait jamais d'une conversation pareille. Haha .

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Oh génial. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je n'ai pas envie de croiser quelqu'un, je tombe dessus à coup sûr ? Non mais c'est même plus de la malchance, c'est de la… MALEDICTION ! Malheur à moi, malheur à moi… !  
Je me retourne d'un air innocent, comme d'habitude me direz-vous, tout en essayant de dissimuler ce que j'ai dans les mains –les cds.

Takana me regarde comme d'habitude, avec une lueur meurtrière dans le visage qui pourrait se traduire par : « j'ai envie de te découper en rondelle et de donner tes restes à des chiens »

La coquine.

« - Euh, je cherche Akito…-san… »

Elle hausse les sourcils, probablement parce qu'une larve de mon espèce ne devrait même pas avoir la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec… un dieu comme Akito, -d'ailleurs beaucoup trop exagéré le respect et le dévouement qu'elle a pour lui, sérieux, on dirait une secte- et me dit de son habituel ton méprisant :

« - Comme s'il aurait accepté de recevoir quelqu'un de ton genre de toute manière ! Disparais !»

Je m'incline, et effectivement je détale comme… une lapine. Bon, c'est pas cool ça. Parce que ça veut dire que je dois engager la phase deux, celle plus communément appelée : « violation de propriété et incrustation personnelle ». Je prends donc le premier sentier que je vois pour tenter d'accéder à sa chambre par le jardin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« -ARGHIDUHGV » je crie d'une manière Et féminine, ET délicate.

« - Yekles-san ? »

Bien. Je pensais que j'allais me trouver face à un zombie, mais il semblerait que cette partie du manoir soit l'endroit où Hatori trouve intéressant de fumer une cigarette.

Il me regarde toujours de son air … Indescriptible, et moi je le contemple d'un air super-heureux. Ironie. Parce que j'arriverai jamais à atteindre Akito si ça continue, et ce serait vraiment dommage pour mes yeu- pour ses Cds.

« - Désolée, je voulais juste aller rendre un truc à Akito. »

Je sais qu'Hatori ne me porte pas spécialement dans son cœur, mais au moins, il ne va pas me foutre dehors en utilisant des menaces toutes plus… effrayantes les unes que les autres.

« - Il n'est pas là ce soir. »

« - AH ? »  
S'il est chez Dan, je suis prête à me taper l'incruste juste pour détruire leur plan… LEUR PLAN. Peu importe si c'est un plan DVD ou un plan romantique ou le plan que j'essaye désespérément de ne pas citer. ARGH, ARGH. DAN CONNARD JE TE MAUDIS JUSQU'À LA CINQUIEME GENERATION !

En même temps, vu qu'il est homo, il ne risque pas d'avoir des gosses. A part si l'adoption devient légale au japon… Hem, hem. Aucune chance.

« - Il est à l'hôpital. Une dialyse. Un de ses reins est en train de lâcher. »

Je crois qu'il se parlait à lui-même, ce qui expliquerait son air pensif, mais il vient de me donner toutes les informations dont je rêvais. Huhu.

Les visites vont certes se terminer dans une heure, mais je suis sûre que je peux réussir à m'incruster haha. Il risque de ne pas être très content de me voir débarquer, mais ça donne un but à ma soirée et ça c'est quelque chose que je cherche.

« - Vous savez quelle chambre c'est ? »

« - Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'y aller ? »

Hu, hu.

OOo

Bon. Il est dans la chambre 405, c'est à dire que je dois monter quatre escaliers sans être vue. Après, si je me fais choper en ressortant, c'est pas trop grave.

Sérieux, Akito va trop péter un plomb contre moi. Il va probablement me foutre dehors aussi sec, mais haha, le temps que je rentre chez les Soma et par extension dans mon dortoir, il sera l'heure que j'aille me coucher. Du coup je suis gagnante à tous les étages, même s'il appelle la sécurité.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'accueil. La femme à l'air plongée dans une conversation avec un mec, et personne d'autre dans les parages. Oh purée, j'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. Huhu faudrait que j'invente une citation genre : « L'ennui nous pousse à faire des choses étranges » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je pousse la porte de l'hôpital en faisant exprès de ne pas faire de bruit, et me glisse à l'intérieur. Puis, toujours extrêmement discrètement, je me faufile à travers la pièce et atteint les escaliers !  
C'est pas possible ! Je pourrais trop faire agente secrète ou un truc comme ça ! Muhu, Je m'appelle Yekles. Lucy, Yekles. Putain ce que ça sonne bien !

1er étage, OK !

2eme étage, OK !  
Troisi… OH PUTAIN Je viens de croiser un médecin ! J'ai essayé de prendre un air mature et sûr de moi et comme j'ai fais exprès de m'habiller en blanc – quand je vous disais que j'aurais pu faire agent-secrète- il a du me prendre pour un membre du personnel ! Oh oui Lucy, OH OUI ! –je suis immonde-

Bref, j'arrive au quatrième étage, toujours sans aucun problème, et bam, comme par magie, et comme si les dieux avaient soudainement décidé de me faire cadeau d'une chance inouïe, je tombe juste devant la porte de sa chambre.

Bon je prie pour qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre que lui, parce que subir l'affront de me faire foutre dehors devant des gens, ce serait quand même passablement horrible. Brrr, j'en tremble. Enfin bref, je toque, et entendant un faible « entrez », j'entre.

Quand même pour un petit vaccin, j'trouve qu'ils en font une tonne, je sais plus ce que c'est comme maladie une « dialyse » mais le garder toute une nuit pour ça c'est quand même…

Bon. Quand je disais qu'il était pâle, ce matin, c'était encore rien comparé à la « blafarditude » qu'il a maintenant. Et c'est comme si je sais pas, on lui avait pompé toute son énergie.

Ok, je me sens super mal à l'aise.

…

PUTAIN L'ABRUTIIIIIIE. J'en reviens pas mais pas ! Une dialyse… C'est pas un putain de vaccin c'est une épuration du sang. Mais qu'elle coooonne.

Euh. Je lui souris d'un air vraiment jaune, genre… gênée, et je le regarde se redresser difficilement. Si je pouvais me taper la tête contre un mur sans alerter tout le personnel je crois que je le ferais sans hésiter.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mens Lucy, mens !

« - Euh, je suis venue te… rendre tes cds. »

Bon, si je peux même plus commander ma parole à faire ce que je veux, je suis mal barrée. Et maintenant, il va vraiment me prendre pour une folle, qui fait une heure de trajet pour lui rendre des cds. Alors qu'il est à l'hosto en très mauvais état. Mais bien joué, mais bien joué. Il manquerait plus que Dan se ramène pour lui tenir la main d'un air transis pour que j'aille me foutre sous le métro, purée !

Mais contre toute attente, Akito à l'air d'être plutôt de bonne humeur puisqu'il répond :

« - Ah. … Merci ? »

« - Euh… de rien. … …Ça… va mieux sinon ? »

La conversation d'autiste ! Il me regarde toujours avec les sourcils levés, genre : « tu vas bien finir par me dire pourquoi tu es ici » et moi je continue d'essayer d'éviter son regard parce qu'il va bien finir par se rendre compte que je suis _vraiment_ venue lui rendre des cds, mais heureusement il secoue la tête et dit d'un air qui semble quand même un peu amusé :  
« - Tu veux regarder la TV ? »

« - Euh… ok »

Et je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté de son lit et on regarde la TV.

Et mais franchement, je crois que c'est encore plus gênant que mon concert de Noël foiré additionné à la fois ou la mère d'Adam est entré dans sa chambre alors qu'on euh… s'embrassait et plus si affinité.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ma vie est une succession d'évènements TRAGIQUES et GENANTS. Fait chier. Hahah

Bref, après cinq minutes devant une série japonaise complètement nulle, mais alors complètement, Akito se tourne vers moi :

« - Les visites… Elles ne sont pas terminées depuis au moins une heure ? »

Je sens que je rougis et je _déteeeeeste_ ça, et je réponds d'une petite voix, même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que j'étais super assurée :  
« - Oui ? »

« - T'es entrée par effraction ? Ça t'arrive de suivre les règles une fois dans ta vie ? »

Su-per. Le mec, il est à moitié mort dans un lit, et il trouve l'énergie pour m'engueuler. Alors moi, qu'est-ce que je fais, rien. Je me trouve déjà suffisamment débile mentale pour être venue lui rendre visite à 20h alors qu'il est à l'hôpital et en plus à une heure ou les gens ne sont plus censés être ici, alors si en plus on commence à se hurler dessus, je promets que je trouve un moyen pour m'enterrer dans le potager de Takana-san demain à la première heure.

« - T'es quand même incroyable. »

OH L'ENFOIRE. Ça, je le prends comment ? Est-ce que ça veut dire : « t'es quand même complètement barjo » ce qui, on est d'accord, ne serait pas vraiment un compliment ou « t'es quand même une fille digne d'être rencontrée » ce qui, là aussi on est d'accord, serait un compliment ? ARGH CON, CON, CON !  
Du coup, qu'est-ce que je réponds ? La première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit, c'est à dire :  
« - Enfoiré. »

« - Pardon ? »

Et là, dans un geste qui traduit parfaitement ma maturité sans bornes, je me tourne en direction de la baie vitrée de sa chambre. D'ailleurs si ça vous intéresse, Tokyo, vu de l'hôpital et la nuit, c'est super beau. Ça mériterait que je m'y attarde, mais étant donné qu'Akito m'attrape par l'épaule je pense que je vais plutôt m'étendre sur ce sujet là. Bref, je me retourne, la main droite prête à être levée comme protection si jamais l'idée de me foutre une gifle pour la … trois ou quatrième fois de l'année lui reprend… (Je suis complètement maso en fait ! OH MON DIEU) mais il se contente de me dire, en me tenant toujours par l'épaule :

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'insultes ? »

J'y crois pas, C'EST MOI QUI VAIS LE FRAPPER !

« - Parce que. »

« - Si tu savais à quel point tu es chiante je… »

Je prends un air scandalisé :  
« - JE suis chiante ? J'hallucine ! M. Je fais chier LE MONDE ENTIER comme passe temps et c'est moi qui… »

Je finis même pas ma phrase parce qu'il semblerait que mon manque de tact ait encore une fois fait mouche. Je dois avoir un don pour dire exactement tout ce qu'il a pas envie d'entendre parce qu'il se relaisse tomber contre son coussin et qu'il évite de me regarder. Génial, maintenant c'est lui qui boude, alors qu'il est censé avoir quoi… vingt-et un ? Vingt-deux ans ?

« - Euh, déso-… »

« - Ne t'excuse pas si tu ne le penses pas. »

Oh génial, c'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Franchement je pense pas que cette « visite » pourrait prendre un sens qui la ferait devenir encore pire que ce qu'elle est actuellement.

Mais, si moi-du futur-de-15-minutes se pointait, elle pourrait me dire que **SI** la visite allait prendre un sens encore plus tragique pour mon destin et ma dignité.

Parce que, je ne sais plus très bien comment on en est arrivé là, mais on s'engueulait le plus doucement possible pour ne pas alerter les autres patients et le personnel médical, et ça commençait vraiment à devenir violent au niveau des accusations, quand attention, il en est arrivé à dire un truc du genre de : « T'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de savoir que les gens attendent ta mort avec impatience » et moi, après, logique, j'avais envie de me mettre à pleurer de compassion, et alors j'étais complètement déprimée, parce que même si je sais parfaitement qu'il va bien finir par mourir d'ici six moi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, ça fait partie des choses auxquelles j'évite de penser. Et croyez-moi ou pas, mais je suis passablement douée pour me faire éviter de penser aux trucs qui me dépriment. Bref, il était assis le plus droit possible à me fusiller du regard, mais avec un air… Comment dire… Comme Bambi abandonné… (Bon, d'accord, c'est pas vrai, j'essaye juste de me trouver des excuses), et moi j'étais debout avec un air… Euh probablement d'imbécile scotché sur le visage et… Bon les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient… Bon j'arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Bien. J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de stupide. Parce que voyez-vous, sur le coup je me suis dit : « c'est le moment ». Et ne me demandez surtout pas ce que j'entendais par « c'est le moment », parce que maintenant, avec dix minutes de recul, je me trouve encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Bref.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Et je vais de ce pas choisir mon cercueil.

OOo

« - Lucy ? »

Sacha, en plus d'être divinement sexy, et super cool. Genre, il est capable de se mettre à chanter en plein milieu d'une rue bondée alors qu'il chante complètement faux cinq notes sur six, il peut boire je ne sais pas quelle quantité de vodka avant d'en ressentir les effets… Enfin bref, c'est vraiment un ami génial. Mais il a aussi le don pour me mettre mal à l'aise en me confrontant aux trucs débiles que je fais. Comme, par exemple, alors que j'essaye de me faire discrète derrière une rangée de casier.

« - Ah, salut Sacha. »

« - Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il le sait très bien, parce que même si on s'était rencontré le jour même quand j'ai fait LE truc qui a pourri ma vie, il a été la première personne que j'ai appelée. Sérieusement, ce type, c'est comme si c'était mon alter ego masculin. Ça fait un peu peur parfois. Genre, on aime exactement les mêmes trucs, on a exactement le même « type » d'homme (OUI. Je sais, je suis définitivement un espèce d'aimant à mecs gays. Je sais pas comment j'arrive à faire un truc pareil, mais c'est la vie). On a les mêmes ambitions et tout. Et d'ailleurs, son billet d'avion pour l'Australie en été est déjà réservé depuis une semaine. Enfin bref, c'est l'homme parfait. Euh, pourquoi je dis ça moi… Ah oui, donc je lui ai tout raconté, et depuis il sait très bien que ça fait deux semaines que j'essaye d'éviter Akito.

Autant vous dire qu'il trouve ça ridicule.

« - Tu sais tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler… Lui dire que en Australie ça se fait d'embrasser les gens. »

Je le regarde un sourcil levé.  
« - ça aurait pu passer si je lui avais dit directement après l'avoir embrassé ! J'te fais remarquer que ça fait DEUX SEMAINES. Ce serait super louche de lui dire ça maintenant… »

Il hoche la tête.

« - Que tu es mal à l'aise à cause de son petit-ami ? »

« - ça pourrait marcher mais… non. »

Je suis de plus en plus désespérée parce que j'ai franchement l'impression que mon geste était aussi peu discret que si je lui avais fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée.

Putain. Mais comment je peux réussir à me foutre dans des histoires pareilles ! Non mais j'ai franchement un don, sans déconner !

« - Tu pourrais lui dire la vérité ? »

Là, il a droit à un regard choqué de ma part. Comme si j'allais faire un truc aussi stupide ! Parce que : Là, il y a peut-être encore une chance de rattraper le coup, alors que si je lui dis la vérité, je suis bonne pour me planquer encore quatre mois. Gottverdammt.

C'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance.

« - Il est gay, tout ce que j'y gagnerais c'est qu'il ait pitié de moi. »

Il soupire d'agacement.

« - Sérieux, Lucy, je sais repérer un mec gay, et je ne ai jamais eu le moindre soupçon pour Soma. Et crois-moi, si je en avais eu un, je aurais fait en sorte de essayer de passer ces auditions pour le concert. »

« - Ouais, ok, mais alors pourquoi il me mentirait là-dessus hein ? »

Il hausse les épaules mais un sourire un peu inquiétant commence à naître sur son visage. Le genre de sourire que t'as pas spécialement envie de voir sur le visage d'un ennemi. Heureusement, aux dernières nouvelles, Sacha est totalement gagné à ma cause.

« - Je viens de avoir une idée de génie. Comme ça on verra tout de suite ce que il en est. »

Je le regarde soudainement très très intéressée.

« - Tu vas aller lui dire que si tu l'évites, ce est parce que tu te sens mal à le aise par rapport à son mec et lui mais surtout par rapport à moi. Dis-lui que on sort ensemble depuis trois semaines et que tu avais trop honte pour le voir en face ok ? »

« - Oh mon dieu, Sacha, je t'aime. »

« - Je sais Solnyshko »(1)

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et finit par dire (probablement une coutume russe, ne nous posons pas trop de question sur le sujet) :

« - Va le trouver et dit lui ça. Je viendrai interrompre votre conversation et je vais essayer de le rendre jaloux. On verra bien ce qui se passe. »

« - Ok, j'y vais. »

Et je me lance à la poursuite d'Akito Soma. Evidemment, il suffit que je le cherche pour qu'il devienne subitement impossible à trouver. Pff j'ai vraiment tellement de chance… Bon, au moins, le truc cool, c'est que pendant ces deux semaines d'évitement, Sacha m'a aidé à apprendre le morceau de Rachmaninov plus celui de Kimi. Et je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'arrive beaucoup mieux avec lui… Peut-être parce qu'il m'engueule pas quand je fais une faute… Ou alors parce qu'on se marre vraiment trop… Bleah.

Heureusement pour notre plan machiavélique, Akito n'est finalement pas si difficile à trouver que ça. Il est assis sur un banc du couloir, la partition de chef d'orchestre du concerto, encooore dans les mains.

Je m'approche, tout en me disant que je dois avoir l'air coupable et non pas désespéré.

« - Euh Akito ? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et c'est sans étonnement que je vois un de ses sourcils se lever.

« - Ah, Lucy, tu as décidé d'arrêter de m'éviter ? »

Oh mortification des Enfers, quel con ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse exprès comme ça de me foutre la réalité devant les yeux ! J'hallucine d'une force extraponentielle !j'essaye quand même de garder un air digne même si je sens mes joues devenir aussi rouges que des tomates.

« - On peut parler s'il te plait ? »

Il soupire mais se lève quand même. J'espère que Sacha arrivera avec le bon timing parce que sinon notre plan machiavélique est totalement foutu comme des pommes laissées au soleil trop longtemps !.

« - Je voulais m'excuser, en fait. Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. » Il essaye de parler mais je l'interromps en levant ma main : « laisse-moi continuer s'te plait, je sais que t'es avec Dan et que ça va bien, mais la raison pour laquelle je t'évitais c'est que j'étais super mal à l'aise par rapport à Sacha en fait… ça faisait une semaine qu'on sortait ensemble et même si je sais qu'en Russie embrasser quelqu'un comme ça c'est genre amical, il l'aurait sûrement mal pris et comme je me sentais super coupable j'ai fait en sorte de passer la majorité de mon temps avec lui et… » je reprend ma respiration, oui parce que j'ai presque dit toute cette tirade avec le même souffle, oui je sais, super impressionnant hé hé, mais il prend la parole avant de me laisser continuer :

« - Sacha ? »

Il a vraiment l'air surpris. Vraiment. Ha ha ha ! T'imaginais quand même pas que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi comme une imbécile hein ! (Ok, c'est le cas, mais euh ça reste entre moi et moi. (et Sacha) (et Kimi) (putain faudrait que j'arrête de me confier à tout le monde…) )

« - Sacha Provosky, en danse, super sexe, 1m90 ? J'suis sûre que tu vois qui c'est… »

« - Et Yoshi ? »

Oh merde, je l'avais complètement oublié… En même temps il ne m'a pas vraiment donné de nouvelles ces derniers temps. Bon il est possible que j'aie oublié de répondre à son dernier message mais ceci est un détail.

« - J'ai pas de nouvelles » je dis en croisant les bras

« - Enfin bref, le seul type que je connais en danse c'est Alexandre Provosky et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne… »

Oh, il a l'air vraiment hyper contrarié. Hurr hurr, tant mieux, on va dire, parce que je comprends pas trop pourquoi ça l'énerve que je me trouve un homme, un vrai, un dur. (haha)

Il a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se tait l'air vraiment super énervé et je sens une main sur mon épaule avant que quelqu'un d'in-identifié m'embrasse ! Bon ça dure exactement une seconde, mais quand même il est quand même vachement zélé quand il s'y met ! Je souris à Sacha d'une manière que j'essaye de rendre terriblement débile, genre pauvre fille à la twilight, et il passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille avant de dire d'une voix qu'il fait exprès de rendre genre… « mielleuse » :  
« - Ce soir, ça te dit de manger avec moi ? Je t'invite au restaurant… »

Ahaha, il aurait difficilement pu trouver quelque chose de plus cliché ! Je m'apprête à répondre quelque chose du genre de : « oui mon roudoudou d'amour » quand Akito prend la parole d'une manière totalement inattendue :

« - Ah ouais ? Et tu vas l'emmener ou, au Macdonald ? »

J'avais oublié à quel point il peut être insupportable avec sa manière de provoquer les gens. Avec son petit ton méprisant et sa manière de placer un espèce de ricanement qui donne juste envie à la terre entière de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule,

Sacha me colle un peu plus contre lui et réplique :  
« - Désolé de ne pas faire partie de la caste privilégiée des mecs qui gagnent leur vie en n'en foutant pas une. »

« - Je préfère largement ne rien faire plutôt que de _danser_ dans un _ballet_. »

« - Et c'est l'homo qui me dit ça ? »

Akito me lance un regard vraiment choqué. Ouuups, pour l'instant j'avais plus ou moins échappé à sa colère venue de je ne sais **ou**, mais je pense que cette fois je vais pas pouvoir m'en tirer à si bon compte.

« - Enfin bref, tu viens manger avec moi Lucy ? Et après, tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux. » Je vous épargne le ton rempli de sous-entendu qu'il vient d'utiliser. Et moi, en bonne gourdasse de premier étage que je suis, je lui envoie un espèce de clin d'œil genre : « Evidemment je dors chez toi, oh oh, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! –clindoeilclindoeil - » Je sais que je suis pathétique si jamais…

« - Je ne crois pas, non. Pour ta gouverne, Lucy travaille demain à partir de 6heures30. »

« - HEIN ? Mais demain, c'est le seul jour ou je commence l'après-midi ! »

Il me lance un regard vraiment super, super en colère. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je l'ai pas vu dans un état pareil :

« - Désolé, mais c'est moi qui fait les règles. Alors c'est comme ça. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Soma. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle arrive à l'heure demain matin. On a qu'à aller manger plus tôt… Pour avoir plus de temps après. »

Je sais pas trop à quel jeu joue Sacha, mais il finit par me traîner en arrière en disant super fort, probablement pour qu'Akito entende :  
« - Ah, faut vite qu'on passe à la pharmacie, j'ai plus de capote ! »

Cent mètres plus loin, il me lâche et me fait un grand sourire.  
« - Tu dois être super contente non ? »

Je lui lance un regard déprimé :

« - Tu rigoles ? Il a trop pété son câble, là. Franchement j'ai du mal à le comprendre ce type… »

« - Euh…Lucy, tu as déjà entendu parler de jalousie ? »

Je secoue la tête. Bien sûr. Comme si c'était le cas.

OOo

Finalement, j'ai bel et bien finit par dormir chez Sacha. On a été mangé au macdo, et c'est même moi qui ai payé pour le remercier de se faire passer pour mon petit ami – je sais que je suis quelqu'un de remarquablement altruiste-. Ensuite on est rentré chez lui, il m'a montré la vodka 100% russe que son grand-frère lui a envoyé, et on en à peut-être un peu trop bu. Après, je me souviens plus exactement, je crois qu'on a chanté pendant en tout cas une heure le plus fort possible comme si on chantait comme des dieux alors qu'on avait probablement l'air totalement ridicule.

Ensuite, je crois qu'on s'est embrassés pour se donner des conseils, mais en fait j'en suis pas sûre alors on va faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et ensuite on est allé se coucher.

Et j'ai pas été malade. Huhu. Pour une fois ! C'est génial ! Peut-être que c'est le fait que je n'ai pas fait de mélange… Enfin bref.

Le lendemain, avec une gueule de bois terrible, je suis allée bosser, et Sacha m'a amenée en vélo et on a vraiment failli mourir mille fois, parce qu'on avait probablement encore de l'alcool dans le sang, et finalement, après certaines péripétie dont je ne préfère pas me rappeler surtout celle qui implique le grand-père bizarre, je me suis retrouvée à quatre pattes à récurer le plancher. Bien sûr, Akito est arrivé, et je me doutais bien qu'il allait me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais finalement il m'a juste regardée d'un air assez méprisant avant de se tirer quand j'ai réussi à articuler d'une voix tremblotante : « longue nuit, hein ? »

Et enfin bref, j'ai passé une journée vraiment terrible. Mais du coup, j'ai pas récupéré de la semaine, et heureusement qu'on est enfin vendredi que je puisse dormir demain. Enfin, vu qu'Akito est à nouveau un connard en ma présence, il va sûrement s'arranger pour que je doive re-bosser demain et j'vais vraiment finir par m'évanouir. Heureusement, Sacha est un peu près dans le même état que moi, ce qui veut dire que cette heure ou on était censé travailler _nos_ morceaux puisqu'il s'est dit qu'il avait finalement _super_ envie d'être dans les violons de l'orchestre, s'est miraculeusement transformée en heure de sieste. On est complètement appuyés l'un sur l'autre et je suis à deux doigts de m'en…do…

« - on devrait chanter. »

« - Hmmm »

Il se redresse, et du coup je me redresse aussi puisque j'avais la tête sur son épaule et il me demande le plus sérieusement du monde :

« - Tu connais la chanson Rudeboy ? »

J'ai même pas envie de répondre tant sa question est bête. Même en ayant voulu l'éviter j'aurais pas pu ne pas connaître cette chanson puisqu'elle passe sur absolument toutes les radios et dans tous les magasins etc etc.

Il commence à jouer quelques notes sur le clavier du piano.

« - Faut qu'on se réveille Lucy, allez ! »

Il a vraiment un problème avec la chanson ! Pas que ça me dérange, j'aime bien chanter même si je suis du genre à casser le verre avec ma voix (ce qui, quand on y réfléchit quelques minutes, peut être considéré comme un talent aussi.) Mais bon, Sacha est aussi borné qu'une chenille et il commence vraiment à chanter sa chanson en prenant des poses hyper maniérées :  
« - _Come rude boy boy_ »

Et bon, au bout de deux minutes, on est les deux à chanter super fort (et super faux) tout en étant sincèrement dégueulasse et en jouant un peu n'importe quelles notes sur le piano. Enfin c'est vrai que ça à le mérite de nous réveiller.

« - _Take it, take it, beg it, beg… _»

"- Y'en a qui essayent _réellement_ de travailler."

Sacha redresse la tête et regarde Akito, hyper énervé qui nous regarde comme si on était des demeurés. Ok, il vient nous surprendre en train de faire des mouvements obscènes devant un piano et d'accord, on hurlait vraiment le refrain, et d'accord, c'est possible qu'on ait dérangé tout le bâtiment. Mais c'est pas une raison. Si on avait utilisé des effets pyrotechniques j'admets que là, ça aurait été totalement exagéré. Mais on a fait de mal à personne il me semble.

« - Désolée… » je marmonne en évitant de le regarder. – personne ne m'avait jamais entendu chanter avant et j'ai vraiment super honte-

« - Tu travailles demain matin Yekles. Cinq heures. J'ai déjà prévenu Takana que tu allais faire des heures supplémentaires. »

Je pourrais vraiment me mettre à pleurer. Déjà de découragement, parce qu'imaginer devoir me lever, encore, alors que j'ai mille et un cours aujourd'hui ce qui veut dire que je peux même pas aller me coucher cet après-midi, mais en plus il a recommencé à m'appeler Yekles.

Akito claque la porte en disparaissant et je sens que Sacha m'attrape par les épaules et me serre contre lui. Les Russes sont quand même prévenant puisque je peux pleurer comme une cascade norvégienne pendant au moins dix minutes en toute tranquillité.

Et dire que je dois le voir cet après-midi pour qu'il voie **ou** en est mon morceau… ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il me dise que finalement il laisse tomber.

Et dire que c'était un plan machiavélique pour pas détruire notre « amitié » je vois que j'ai vraiment réussi mon coup.

OoO

« - Salut… »

Il ne se retourne même pas. Ok. Sérieux, je vais me remettre à pleurer alors que j'ai passé la moitié de la matinée à pratiquer cet intense exercice. Sérieux, je devrais peut-être consulter un médecin pour savoir si j'ai une maladie génétique qui me rend aussi lacrymalement généreuse.

Je m'assieds, le ventre méga noué, et j'ai à peine le temps de sortir mes partitions que je me remets à pleurer. Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'agace moi-même ! Et c'est pas une sensation super intéressante si vous voulez mon avis… Et toujours aucune réaction, je suis sûre je pourrais m'ouvrir les veines à côté de lui qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre !

Et il reste tourné en direction de la fenêtre et c'est évident qu'il m'entend pleurer parce que la discrétion et moi ça fait mille deux cent quarante quatre. Finalement après encore une minute, je finis par me lever et je me tire en laissant mes partitions.

Putain, je sais pas à quel moment j'ai fait quelque chose de « faux », alors qu'il me semblait qu'on s'entendait bien, qu'il est censé avoir un petit-ami et tout… Et en plus histoire de bien vous rendre compte de la terreur psychologique qui m'agressent de tous les côtés depuis trois jours, sachez que j'ai franchement pas l'impression d'avoir déjà été aussi déprimée de toute ma vie.

OOo

Je me laisse tomber contre un banc du manoir Soma. J'ai rien à faire, Sacha est en train de répéter un ballet que la classe de danse va présenter d'ici la fin de l'année, Kimi est à Hokkaido en visite chez sa tante, et je ne vois pas trop qui je pourrais appeler pour parler de tous les problèmes terribles qui m'assaillent de toute part. Sérieux, je sais pas comment ça se fait que je suis aussi mal, mais purée… Wow.

Mais alors que je considère l'option qui me reste, c'est à dire aller me foutre au pieu alors qu'il est à peine 5 heures de l'après-midi, ce qui pourrait cela dit être une idée comme je dois travailler demain matin à la première heure (j'en reviens toujours pas… Putain.)

Bref, je suis la tranquille à me lamenter sur mon sort sans rien demander à personne quand j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher. Je tourne logiquement la tête et je me trouve face à une femme, genre… … Indescriptible. Elle est plus petite que moi, à des cheveux EXTREMMEMENT longs, et super noirs, et elle ressemble presque trait pour trait à Akito. Je pense que je commence à souffrir d'hallucination. Il manquait plus que ça.

« - Lucy-chan ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais elle a l'air de savoir parfaitement qui je suis. En même temps, avec toutes les rumeurs et les conneries que j'ai pu faire, il n'y a pas grand monde ici qui ne sait pas qui je suis. Bleah. Super réjouissant de savoir que qu'importe l'endroit ou je mets les pieds dans ce foutu terrain, y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour me demander si « c'est vrai que… » ou si « j'ai vraiment… »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprend :

« - Je m'appelle Ren, je suis la mère d'Akito. … Ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ? »

Elle a plutôt l'air gentil, ce qui est vraiment bizarre quand on voit quel genre de sale type son fils est. Mais bon, on ne dit pas telle mère telle fils, alors je n'ai pas de raison pour lui dire de dégager.

Elle s'assied donc et reprend la parole :  
« - J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé… Oh, Lucy-chan je suis désolée que vous soyez une autre de ses victimes… Akito-kun est vraiment… cruel. »

Je fronce les sourcils, commençant réellement à écouter ce qu'elle me dit. Pas que je ne le faisais pas avant, mais il faut avouer qu'elle capte mon attention d'une manière assez remarquable.  
« - Visiblement, s'amuser à faire souffrir des jeunes filles fait partie de ses passes temps. Surtout quand elles sont de conditions plutôt modestes… Il aime briser les rêves des gens… »

(Je passe le fait que tout le monde pense que je viens d'une famille de classe moyenne, mais quand même, ils seraient super surpris s'ils savaient que mes parents sont vraiment, vraiment aisés) et j'accuse le choc de ce qu'elle m'apprend… J'imagine que ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre. Mais quand même, ça me brise carrément le cœur, aussi chiant que ce constat puisse l'être. En même temps, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si soudainement devenu aussi gentil etc…C'était notre petite guerre qui continuait. Putain il a vraiment réussi à m'avoir de A à Z. Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve. Ma bêtise arrive encore à me surprendre ce qui à la base était quelque chose de pas gagné.

Elle me passe une main dans le dos avant de me tendre un bout de papier.

« - C'est votre contrat. J'ai réussi à le voler. Si vous le détruisez, vous serez libre de tout engagement. »

Je souris amèrement. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu vase. Si j'avais su, je crois que je serais restée en Australie dans mon internat pourri avec d'autres gosses de riche à jouer à la conasse avec Eva.

Et elle me tend autre chose :  
« - Et voilà un billet d'avion. Pour ce soir à deux heures du matin. Prenez ça comme une excuse pour avoir pris votre temps de cette manière. Au nom de la famille Soma, je m'excuse pour tout ce que vous avez dû endurer, Lucy-chan… »

J'hoche la tête piteusement. Oui. Me tirer, ça me paraît être une idée vraiment très, très tentante.

Elle se lève, et me regarde une dernière fois.

« - Encore désolée… »

Et elle disparaît. Je regarde le contrat, et avec une intense satisfaction je le déchire.  
… Dans deux jours, je suis à nouveau chez moi. Et cette fois, c'est de soulagement que je pleure.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS TIMMMMMMMMEEEE**

**Chapitre 11: **

**Nat: **Oh, purée ce que ta review me fait me sentir coupable... Hurhur désolée infiniment pour le retard, et désolée pour ce chapitre pourri. Mais bon, il en faut. HEM HEM! Merci MERCI MERCIIIIII pour la review! :D

**Kohana: **Salut! hihihihi je me souviens plus si j'avais déjà répondu à ta review par le biais de ton autre review, mais peu importe, je recommence! HURRHURRR OHHHH merci pour la review, elle fait partie de celles qui m'ont motivée à mille pourcent dans mes grandes heures de traumatisme page blanchiard! Tu te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point tu m'fais plaisir. Buh. Buuuh. Vraiment je suis désolée...Je suis contente si ma vulgarité ne te choque pas trop haha, c'est vrai que j'exagère un peu beaucoup parfois -notamment dans ce chapitre mais c'est pas grave.- Haha le sort d'Akito... Mais va-il survivre? ARHARHARHARH suspennnnnnse! non mais dis toi qu'il arrivera ce qui DOIT arriver. (haha ce que c'est pas un indice) mais bon... c'est la vie! DÉSOLÉE D'AVOIR MIS DIX PIGES POUR POSTER CE CHAPITRE. MAIS PROMIS, LE PROCHAIN ARRIVERA PLUS VITE. JE LE JURE! Encore merci infiniment. Vraiment, tu te rends pas compte. C'est trop d'honneur.

**Nenakim:** Oh merci infiniment! C'est super sympa de ta part! :D Pas assez d'Haru? Hmmm c'est vrai, t'as raison ;D J'vais essayer de l'intégrer un peu plus... Mais comme tout est déjà extrêmement prévu je te garantis rien! :D Merci infiniment pour la review! :D :D !

Je remercie Evidemment aussi: **lilidoll**, **NuiitNOiire**, **xXx-Lyra-xXx**,** Kohana's world**,** ephemeride** et** Kyoko Mukuro**... MRCIIIIIIII

* * *

MERCI INFINIMENT A CEUX QUI ONT LU, ET SURTOUT MERCI A CEUX QUI REVIEWERONT. PARCE QUE C'EST VOUS QUI ME MOTIVEZ D: JE SUIS FAIBLE JE SAIS!

S'ils y a toujours des gens pour lire cette fic, manifestez-vous! :D Bisous bisous, encore DESOLEEEE et merciiiiiiii :D (désolée pour le chaptre D: )

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE NOVEMBRE/DECEMBRE (normalement hem)

LOVE YOU


	14. I'm Gonna Give You All My Secrets

-sifflote, l'air de rien - Oh, bonjour! Tiens, un nouveau chapitre, comme c'est amusant!  
Non, sérieusement, préparez-vous à une avalanche d'excuses digne de Ritsu: ! Olala, plus d'un an! je suis tellement désolée d'avoir toujours autant de mal à publier!

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi sauf Lucy et Alexandre/Sacha

**Rating**: T... ... Pour l'instant? ARR ARR ARR

**Avertissement**: MEGA VULGAIRE; plus mention de... -haussement de sourcil équivoque.-

Mais bon, voila le nouveau chapitre, le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit, et je l'aurais fait encore plus long si je n'avais pas cette petite question gênante dont je reparlerai en fin de chapitre!  
Maintenant sur le chapitre en lui-même: Déjà MILLLLLE fautes d'orthographe, désolée! Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par Allezhop/SexySpectrum...

Ensuite, hum, en un an, j'ai malheureusement pris de la bouteille alors je pense que sans le faire exprès, il est possible que le caractère de Lucy ait changé malgré moi... J'ai évolué et j'imagine que ça influence ma manière d'écrire et la manière dont elle s'exprime... Désolée! Je pense que plus personne ne s'intéresse à cette fic...Mais si vous aviez des commentaires, des remarques, des questions, une liste de course? Je suis PRENEUSE! (Et je vous en supplie, SI VOUS LISEZ JUSQU'AU BOUT, REPONDEZ A LA QUESTION QUI EST A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE MERCIIIII  
**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent**, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses.

Il reste encore cinq ou six chapitres... Hahaha, donc cette fic sera approximativement finie en 2018 ahhaha! Je rigole!

**MERCI A CEUX QUI LIRONT CE CHAPITRE, ET MERCI A CEUX QUI COMMENTERAIENT...SERIEUSEMENT, MERCI, MERCI. C'EST LE PLUS BEAU CADEAU QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ ME FAIRE. **

* * *

Notes:

(1)Dans Georgia Nicolson, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ou ceux qui ne verraient pas de quoi je parle, il y a une échelle « des trucs qu'on fait avec les garçons ». _1. Main tenue 2. Prise dans les bras 3. Baiser en se quittant le soir 4. Baiser qui dure plus de trois minutes sans reprendre son souffle 5. Baiser bouche entrouverte 6. Baiser avec la langue 7. Caresses sur la partie supérieure du corps en extérieur 8. Caresses sur la partie supérieur du corps en intérieur (au lit) 9. Activité en dessous de la taille 10. La totale. _Hehehehe mais quel rapport avec le chapitre ? HOOHH (cri choqué)

(2)Pas pu m'en empêcher ahaha

(3) Roh première note du chapitre, en fait ! Dites, vous arrivez à deviner à quel film je fais allusion ? hahahahahahahah

* * *

**So Tell Me What You Want To Hear**  
**Something That Were Like Those Years**  
**I'm Sick Of All The Insincere**  
**So I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away **

_One Republic, Secrets_

* * *

Bon, je ne vais pas commencer à mentir, restons-en du côté lumineux de la force – même si je suis vraiment trop tentée de passer du côté obscur – et soyons honnête. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ humiliée. En seize ans (presque dix-sept), - et quand même, c'est beaucoup - on ne s'est jamais autant payé de ma tête.

Purée, j'ai déjà carrément eu la haine dans ma vie, genre, quand j'ai envie d'étrangler des gens (Haha, si ça peut vous rassurer je ne suis pas encore passée à l'acte, mais je sens que ça va venir, et d'ici pas très longtemps.)

MAIS LÁ, _LÀ_, je crois que je pourrais déchirer des corps, boire leur sang et faire un autel vaudou en l'honneur du dieu grec du chaos, tout en faisant la danse du soleil en tutu. J'pourrais mordre ce matelas, là, et faire des trous dans ce putain de rembourrage tellement j'ai envie de casser quelque chose. Contiens-toi, Lucy. Ta vengeance approche.

Sérieux, cet ABRUTI FINI, il s'est tellement foutu de ma gueule et ça pendant, quoi ? DES MOIS, et moi comme je suis une jeune fille en floraison particulièrement naïve et stupide, - je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de faire une démonstration pour prouver ce point héhé -, je me suis laissé avoir comme une débutante poids plume !

Alors ok, je veux bien, et j'ai même carrément l'intention d'être déprimée pendant quelques semaines, regarder le paysage depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre et inquiéter mon père et mon meilleur ami…tout en restant amorphe et à ressembler à un zombie (haha, j'aime mes références hautement culturelles… (3)) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, que se morfondre, c'est bien joli, mais que d'abord, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller lui écraser mon poing dans la figure. Je ne plaisante absolument pas.

Je suis tout à fait consciente que je pourrais faire un truc monstrueusement mélodramatique, me jeter au sol, lever les bras vers le ciel et hurler : « POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? » Mais je réserve ça pour plus tard. Là, j'ai plutôt envie de lui DÉFONCER LA FACE, et ensuite, ok, je m'accorderai quelques larmes, des films romantiques pourris, et surtout des litres et des litres et des litres de glaces.

Non mais sérieusement. Si on revient sur mon escapade au Japon, c'est quand la dernière fois de ma vie que j'ai eu de la chance hein ? Quand ? JAAAMAIS.

Je suis _maudite_. S'il y a un pot de fleur qui tombe dans la ville, vous pouvez être sûrs que je suis juste en dessous alors que genre, Tokyo c'est une des plus grandes villes du monde ! Comment c'est humainement possible d'être aussi malchanceuse ? Je suis sûre que c'est une malédiction vaudou, en plus il me semble que mon frère m'avait parlé d'une connerie comme ça quand j'étais revenue en Australie en octobre.  
J'ai vraiment plus qu'une envie, là. C'est d'être dans le train qui va me ramener à l'aéroport de Tokyo où je pourrai prendre l'avion pour retrouver mon cher pays, où les gens sont quand même un minimum honnêtes et pas aussi tordus ! Non mais c'est tellement dégueulasse, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse s'attaquer comme ça d'une manière presque aussi perverse - je pèse carrément mes mots – à une gamine de seize ans ! C'est pas comme si j'avais aussi de l'expérience dans le monde de la manipulation etc. ! Moi j'suis juste une pauvre fille un peu chiante ! Non mais j'ai quand même COUPÉ MES CHEVEUX pour ce type ! J'arrive pas à y CROIRE. Enfin bref, première étape : faire mes valises. (Ce que je suis précisément entrain de faire, avec un soin particulier. Sérieux, je bourre le fond de mon sac en foutant des coups de poings dedans, et j'imagine que c'est la salle face de ce… de ce… DE CE SALAUD.)  
Deuxième étape, courir à son pavillon, entrer comme un ninja, et le _détruire_. Le découper en cinq morceaux distincts et lui faire manger ses intestins, qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute que les Australiens sont quand même, (pour certains d'entre eux – ne généralisons pas trop - ) , les descendants de criminels anglais super dangereux, et que oh-pas-de-chance, je fais partie de ces gens là. Du coup je vais aller lui montrer en direct comme la baston coule dans mes veines. Je pourrais lui faire croire que je fais partie d'une mafia et que ma « famille » va venir le trucider, mais j'ai un peu peur de finir en prison pour menaces de mort. Ce qui serait, quand même. admettons-le, assez dommage. Ensuite troisième et dernière étape : Je rentre chez moi. Je pleure, je regarde des films pourris, et je mange de la glace. Et surtout, le plus important, je me fais la promesse sincère de ne plus JAMAIS mettre les pieds dans ce pays maudit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dortoir des domestiques est libéré de mes affaires. Je pose mon sac sur mon ancien lit, et je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce. C'est quand même bizarre, d'imaginer que j'ai vécu là des mois et des mois, et que pourtant, cette pièce n'a pas été marquée par ma présence… J'entends, il n'y a plus rien de moi ici. Quand je me serai tirée (en criant : « VICTOIRE », parce que c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot, étant donné que je lui aurai refait sa sale face…) ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. Bizarre. Peut-être que je devrais taguer les murs pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Hmm, c'est quand même une idée géniale, mais comme je ne vais pas aller me venger avec mon sac, je m'occuperai d'écrire des insanités sur ce mur quand je reviendrai le chercher. Hmm, je pourrais mettre le feu à une partie du manoir Soma, ce serait super drôle, mais pas encore assez puissant pour exprimer ma haine.

LE CASTRER.

Bon, ça, c'est peut-être un peu trop. Faudrait que je trouve le juste milieu. Enfin en tout cas, je reviendrai écrire des obscénités sur ces foutus murs blancs moches et moches et MOCHES.

Je quitte finalement la pièce, et respire profondément l'air frais qu'il y a dehors. Sois forte, Lucy. Montre-lui ce que c'est qu'être une vraie femme. Je porte la culotte, et surtout j'sais mettre des coups de poings comme personne. Haha.

Mis à part ça, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une dégénérée mentale, vu la tête que je dois tirer. Genre, psychopathe et compagnie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais j'ai jamais eu aussi soif de vengeance qu'aujourd'hui, et pourtant la classe rivale que j'avais à St-Jordan, aimait bien me pourrir la vie. Mais là on était une équipe, on pouvait se battre et riposter, et prouver qui étaient ceux qui savaient tout défoncer. Yo. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce que je m'apprête à faire est complètement stupide, et que ça risque de m'apporter encore plus d'ennuis. Mais peu importe, je ne peux pas le laisser me ridiculiser à ce point, et surtout dans un domaine aussi… « Personnel ». Parce que, et là aussi, même si ça m'fait royalement chier, j'vais être honnête : je _suis_ amoureuse de ce type, et même maintenant…Alors qu'il a probablement inventé son caractère, et qu'il est vraiment le salopard que je croyais avoir cerné dès que je l'avais aperçu, c'est-à-dire quand il m'a fait tomber du siège du piano, et purée, ça paraît logique avec le recul, qu'un typer capable de faire ça à un parfaite inconnue ne peut pas être normalement constitué et qu'il était forcément psycho sur les bords, pourquoi est-ce que je suis assez naïve, pour avoir pu croire qu'il était « juste » un « peu » colérique ? Va falloir que je me tape très sérieusement la tête contre les murs pour remettre ma matière grise en place, même si ça ne paraît pas gagné.

Enfin bref. Le pavillon arrive. Bon, maintenant, ce serait une idée que je commence à essayer d'imaginer un plan plus précis que juste « lui casser la figure ». J'imagine que je ne peux pas y aller de front, parce que peut-être qu'il cache une force cachée…. Enfin bref. Purée, rien que de voir l'entrée de sa chambre, ça me donne à moitié envie de hurler d'une manière bestiale (haha pas sûre que ça soit très classe) et à moitié de me mettre à pleurer. Penchons pour la première solution. Je crois pas que je sois vraiment effrayant quand je pleure. Je crois plutôt que je fais pitié. Enfin bref.

Cela dit, je ne vais pas hurler, même si j'en meurs d'envie, parce que ça indiquerait ma position. Je suis censée vaquer à mes occupations, pas question qu'il se doute qu'en fait je suis prête à le mettre en charpie. Il faut que je frappe dans l'ombre. Qu'il ne se doute pas de ce qu'il lui arrive jusqu'à ce qu'il soit TROP TARD.

HAHAHAHA, il va regretter de s'être mis à dos Lucy Yekles. SALAUD. Personne ne touche à mon honneur, et personne ne touche à mon cœur. PUTAIN.

Ok, mauvaise nouvelle pour mon plan machiavélique. Les portes de sa chambre donnant sur le jardin sont grandes ouvertes. Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il faut que je m'approche discrètement, ce qui va être assez difficile, me connaissant. Et en plus, s'il n'est pas seul, je vais devoir attendre mon heure, planquée comme une pauvre fille. Haha. Allez, Dieu, quelqu'un, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir de la chance **UNE** fois dans ma vie non ? Faites qu'il soit seul, s'il vous plait, Bouddha n'importe qui, il faut qu'il soit seul, je suis au bout du rouleau, je me donne encore dix minutes avant que je n'entre dans la phase : « je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ». Alors pitié Akito seul seul seul seul…

« - Tu n'espérais quand même pas qu'elle resterait…non ? »

Génial, il est pas seul. Je vais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir lui donner la leçon de sa vie. Je jette un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce… (Comprenez : je suis collée contre un des shojis fermés et je me penche en avant pour regarder dans la chambre. Ouais, niveau discrétion, ça fait très exactement _ZE-RO,_ mais je me fous de ma discrétion, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je veux juste en finir avec tout ça.) Et là, tout à coup, c'est la surprise, surprise, c'est sa mère, que j'ai croisée y'a peut-être vingt minutes maximum et qui est la bonne samaritaine qui m'a offert mon ticket vers la liberté qui est en train de m'empêcher de pouvoir régler mes affaires. Bon, comme elle vient de me sauver la vie, je vais la laisser finir, en attendant je peux imaginer la suite de mon plan.

« - Tais-toi ! »

Oh, bizarre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils s'entendent bien les deux. J'veux pas dire, mais sa mère, elle à l'air d'être une sacré connasse. Enfin, pardon, une sââââcrée peste. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, Akito, que je ne vois d'ailleurs que de profil (ce qui est une information importante, si, si ), à l'air super énervé. Genre, 10 sur l'échelle de Richter. Et sa mère à un air moqueur placardé sur le visage comme les méchants dans les films. Genre… euh...AH ! Scar, dans le Roi Lion, c'est tout à fait ça ! « Ahah, Moufasa, tu es tommmbé ! » « Nooooon ! » (Je devrais écrire les scripts des films, je pense que j'ai de l'avenir. Hem)

Enfin, toutes ces petites querelles, mère/fils, c'est bien sympathique, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. (Enfin, dans mon cas, d'autres Akito à frapper. Ha ha ha. Autre possibilité de carrière : Humoriste, non ?)

Akito ne répond pas, et elle reprend :  
« - Elle est comme tous les autres, on lui donne la moindre petite occasion, et _oh _? Elle part… Et c'est comme ça que tout le monde s'est toujours comporté avec toi non ? Tous tes petits maudits, ils partiront les uns après les autres… »

Ok, cette fois je tends l'oreille. Elle à l'air de savoir où taper pour donner à Akito un air de gamin à qui on a retiré son jouet préféré. Je serais prête à payer pour avoir une photo de lui avec une tête pareille dans ma chambre histoire que je puisse lui lancer des fléchettes haha.  
Et il ne répond toujours rien, l'abruti. Il me semble que je l'ai connu plus … réactif que ça, d'ailleurs mes joues en ont gardé un souvenir cuisant. AH, pour ça aussi il faut que je me venge. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Rrrr

« - Tu te rends compte, Aki-chan, qu'il a suffit que je lui dise que tu la manipulais et que je lui donne son contrat et son billet d'avion pour qu'elle disparaisse ? Tu es tellement ridicule, personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer, ni d'ailleurs t'apprécier ! Regarde autour de toi, personne ici, ne veut de toi, on attend tous que tu meurs ! Combien de temps déjà ? Quatre mois ? »

OK, MINUTE MINUTE.

Elle vient de parler de moi là, non ? Oh la CONNASSE, si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai compris, je suis une pauvre idiote manipulée, mais pas par l'abruti de service, mais par sa mère ? Calme-toi Lucy, calme-toi. Faire irruption dans la pièce avec un air de sauvage ne sera d'aucune utilité. Il faudrait plutôt que j'entre d'un ai nonchalant, et que je dise une réplique over méga classe du genre de : « on a parlé de moi ? » En faisant tournoyer une canne de vieux monsieur © que j'aurais trouvé dans le coin.

Évidemment, je fais n'importe quoi. Parce que cette connasse, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là ! Genre, la minute d'après elle continue son monologue, et même si j'ai pas la meilleure vue possible sur le visage d'Akito, je l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà vu à l'hosto, et c'était RIEN en comparaison.

Il faut que j'agisse. En plus c'est trop le bon moment, elle est justement entrain de parler de moi, « comme je suis –soit-disant- déjà dans le train, comme je dois être contente d'être loin etc etc. »

DANS TA FACE CONNASSE, je suis à cinq mètres ! HAHAH

Trop. La. Bonne. Idée. Je vais balancer ma chaussure dans sa face. Et après, je vais entrer et dire :  
« - Pardon, je crois que j'ai laissé tomber quelque chose qui m'appartient dans cette pièce »

Et après, j'improvise quoi. Je vais faire genre, trop fière et sûre de moi ! Yes yes yes !

Bon ok. Ce moment sera à marquer comme les moments les plus honteux de mon existence. Parce que lancer ma chaussure sur cette femme, ça paraissait être une bonne idée. Maintenant, si j'avais pu prendre en compte le fait que je ne sais absolument pas viser, peut-être que ça m'aurait épargné ce grand moment de solitude. Genre, la chaussure a du passer à bien …. Trois mètres de sa tête. Sérieusement, ça fait vraiment autiste qui lance sa chaussure en entrant dans une pièce, et pas du tout « à l'attaque ».

Bref, mis à part ça, mon effet est plutôt réussi. Ils ont les deux l'air hyper surpris de me trouver là, comme une fleur, alors que je suis déjà censée être à l'autre bout du pays.

Ha hahaha ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! Mes parents ont mis 16 ans avant de réussir à me refourguer à un autre pays, faut pas espérer qu'en seulement sept mois, on va pouvoir se débarrasser de ma noble personne !  
… Je n'étais pas censée dire un truc méga classe ?

Aha.

« - Euh… P..pardon…je…je…c-croi que j-j'ai laissé tom-tomber…qu-quelque…ch-chose ici…. »

Ah oui, ça aurait été pas mal que je me rappelle que je suis incapable de m'exprimer en publique. (Même si en l'occurrence, le publique c'est Akito et sa chère mère.)

Et là, situation hyper paranormal, la mère d'Akito lance un espèce de cris horrible, genre frustration au dernier degré, attrape un vase, le balance par terre et se tire. Tout en me lançant un regard qui me fout carrément les boules. Je pense que je risque de faire quelques cauchemars. Hem. C'est pas parce qu'elle est plus petite que moi qu'elle est moins _forte, _au contraire, faut que je me méfie tout à coup qu'elle décide de me tacler et de m'étrangler avec une cravate. Oh purée.

Enfin bref, je suis seule avec Akito. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis… un milliard d'années, il croit toujours que je sors avec Alexandre, et il me déteste toujours autant. Et c'était comment déjà la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Ah ouuui, je me rappelle, me suis tirée en pleurant comme Frodon quand Gandalf tombe tragiquement dans le gouffre avec le Balrog. Avec le ralenti en moins, je maîtrise pas encore tout ça. Haaa... Quelle belle journée ce fut.

Hahah, situation gênante, c'est repartit. Bon ok, j'ai peut-être omis de mentionner que j'évite - depuis que sa mamounette d'amour est sortie - le regard d'Akito. Parce que je sais pas trop quoi faire, moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis même pas censée être ici. Joie.

« -Tu es restée... »

Et ben, on peut dire que niveau déduction il m'épate là ! Non mais sérieusement à part souligner l'évidence, il pourrait pas genre, faire quelque chose de plus productif ? Comme, par exemple, m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Parce que le coup de la mère psychopathe, c'est sympa dans les séries télé, mais dans la vraie vie, c'est quand même passablement flippant.  
Et tout à coup, alors que la seconde d'avant il était toujours à genoux par terre à avoir l'air d'avoir appris qu'on avait tué tous ses chats les uns après les autres, il se relève, et s'avance vers moi d'une manière un petit peu ... hm... dangereuse ?  
Ok, je sais que j'avais l'intention de le démolir il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, mais j'étais censée le prendre par surprise et non de face, parce que – faut bien l'avouer héhé, je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille à la coupe de cheveux...disons... sympathique - je pense que dans un combat équitable, hm, je me fais ramasser. Propre en ordre.

Mais de toute façon, il a aucune raison d'avoir envie de ... je sais pas... au hasard, me défenestrer, puisque moi, je n'ai RIEN fait.

Akito m'attrape le bras et, l'air toujours aussi fou déclare :  
- Tu as toujours ton billet d'avion ? »

J'hoche la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. A part : « mais bien sûr mon bisounours, puisque j'avais l'intention de l'utiliser pas plus tard que dans deux heures » Et ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à lui dire, surtout quand il a sa tête de malade mental digne d'un film d'horreur.

-Va enlacer Hatori. Si tu es trop choquée ou que tu ne supportes pas ce qui va se passer, pars et ne reviens pas ici. Si tu as envie... d'explications je...je suis là. »

Et vas-y qu'il me repousse genre : vas-y casse-toi, va faire un petit câlin à un type qui ne t'aime pas. Charmante idée. Mais carrément chelou, si vous voulez le fond de ma pensée. Enfin, quelle personne possédant toutes ses facultés de réflexion enverrait une autre personne en enlacer une autre ? J'entends... Elle est où la logique dans tout ça ?

Je m'arrête dans un couloir, me sentant quand même un peu déboussolée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de délire. Et je suis censée faire quoi, moi, après l'avoir enlacé? Oh euh, c'était très agréable monsieur Hatori, je propose qu'on remette ça le plus vite possible clind'oeilclind'oeil. » Non mais _franchement_, c'est à en soupirer d'exaspération.

D'un autre côté, ça a éveillé ma curiosité, tout ça. Parce que j'ai déjà remarqué, moi et mon sens de la déduction digne de Sherlock Holmes lui-même (hem) qu'à chaque fois que le fils du diable (c'est à dire Momiji) a tenté d'entrer en contact physique avec moi, tous les autres Soma présents faisaient une crise d'angoisse. Genre famille super prude et religieuse. Ou famille carrément bizarre.

Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Que faire, que faire. D'un côté, après cette heure à vivre un tourbillon de sentiments pas des plus agréables : Déprime, tristesse, rage et compagnie, je pense que je ferais mieux d'arrêter les frais maintenant et de rentrer en Australie comme si de rien n'était.

Ahah. Bien sûr, comme si j'allais prendre une décision aussi sage. Du coup je commence ma recherche du grand Hatori perdu. N'empêche j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une sirène me suivant qui hurle à plein poumon : PIM PON MAUVAISE IDEE, PIM PON, TRES MAUVAISE IDEE » mais moi, est-ce que je l'écoute ?  
Noooooon, en plus, ça me donne un excellent prétexte pour enlacer Hatori et lui montrer que je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, finalement. Hehe. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup – d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi – mais je suis sûre qu'un bon câlin de ma part et on sera aussi amis que... que... Jacob et Bella ahaha.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je m'approche tranquillement de son bureau, espérant qu'il y soit, et toque avec autant de calme qu'un poulpe contre la porte.  
Il faut que j'aie l'air de rien. Surtout éviter une tête de psychopathe décharnée prête à le violer sur place. Ouais, ça ce serait une _trèèès_ mauvaise idée.  
J'essaye donc d'appliquer à mon visage une expression avenante et particulièrement sympathique et c'est évidemment à ce moment là où j'ai la tête tordue dans une expression – soyons honnêtes- assez repoussante que la porte coulisse. Et je me trouve donc face à face avec la personne que je cherchais. Si ça c'est pas un signe du destin qui me prouve que j'ai eu tout à fait raison de rester et de ne pas me casser comme une lâche – même si c'est plus ou moins ce que je suis – à la première occasion ! Ahhh, belle vie, quand même.

-Yekles-san ? » me demande-t-il avec cette pointe de lassitude qui, j'en suis sûre, fait frémir toutes les ménagères de plus trente ans.

D'accord. Maintenant est le moment pour penser très rapidement à une stratégie.

Idée numéro 1 : je tente le tout pour le tout et lui fonce dessus MAINTENANT.

Idée numéro 2 : je fais semblant d'être venue pour une raison débile et le prend par surprise au moment où il s'y attend le moins. AHAHAH (rire diabolique en option.)

J'aurais peut-être du réfléchir à toutes ces grandioses idées stratégiques un petit peu avant, parce que le silence un peu gênant qui s'est installé entre monsieur le grand médecin et moi même est un tantinet inconfortable.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

-Ah.. Euh...Oui c'est-à-dire que... » Et d'un seul coup, telle une fusée russe lancée depuis une base secrète en plein milieu de la Sibérie, je me propulse contre lui, les mains an avant prêtes à lui serrer le cou et le visage le plus attrayant de ma collection de visage attrayants.

Il a un monstrueux mouvement de recul – ce qui est un peu vexant, il faut bien l'avouer – mais peine perdue, je suis aussi puissante que LA bombe atomique du câlin !  
Et Bam que je le prends dans les bras.

Et Bam qu'il a disparu.

Ooooooooooooook. Ça, c'est carrément chelou. Hatori Soma vient de disparaître juste parce que je l'ai serré dans mes bras ?  
Oh putain. Oh putain. Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Ahahah...ahah...ah...ah... Noooon, c'est pas possible que quelqu'un meurt à cause d'un vulgaire petit enlacement tout à fait innocent hein ?  
Ou alors... Je l'ai envoyé dans une autre dimension ? Hmm, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses...Ah mais bien sûr ! En fait ce sont _tous_ des extraterrestres !

Mais oui ! Tout s'emboîte parfaitement Leur air coincé, leur manière de me regarder bizarrement dès que je fais quelque chose d'un peu gênant...Il ne le comprenne pas parce qu'ils viennent d'une autre planète ! Mon humanité les consterne !  
Olala, le scoop ! La famille Soma, venant d'une autre galaxie. Mon dieu, je ne m'en doutais pas du tout. Ohohoh.

Bon. C'est un peu décevant par rapport à Akito... Ouais, parce que si ça se trouve son vrai corps c'est une blatte géante et il s'est glissé dans le corps d'un humain ! Brrr, ça, c'est franchement laid. Enfin bref, peut-être que le mélange de deux espèces de planètes différentes est possible ? (oui, gros sous-entendu dégueulasse)  
Et Dan, il est au courant lui ?

OH, JE SUIS CHOQUEE, CHOQUEE. Hmmm Et en fait, le manoir Soma en entier est une soucoupe volante !  
Incroyable comme tout concorde !  
Je marche donc dans le sens inverse, tout à fait ravie d'avoir découvert le sombre secret de cette famille, même si je dois bien avouer que c'est pour le moins surprenant. J'ai toujours eu conscience -évidemment- que les extraterrestres existaient, mais de là à en avoir une preuve formelle à un âge aussi jeune ! C'est une chance absolument inouïe. Et je vais pouvoir faire la une de toutes les revues scientifique.

J'entre dans la chambre d'Akito avec assurance et m'assied en face de lui.

Il lève la tête, l'air encore plus surpris qu'avant, et je décide que pour éviter qu'un silence gênant ne refasse surface, il est grand temps que je prenne les choses en main. Je suis une femme différente, maintenant que je connais LA VERITE.

-Je sais tout. »  
je lui dis d'un air entendu. Il lève un sourcil, l'air de ne pas avoir exactement compris où je voulais en venir.

-Sur ta famille...J'ai compris. »

Cette fois, il a l'air complètement perdu. C'est sûr qu'avoir une presque étrangère découvrir tout ses petits secrets ça doit être assez flippant.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu as compris, exactement ? »

Je soupire et décide de sortir le grand jeu :  
-Vous venez de quelle planète, exactement ? »

Et le visage d'Akito se fige. _Vraiment._ comme s'il avait été pétrifié par une créature maléfique, puis les coins de sa bouche commence à se relever et une chose en entraînant une autre, sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, il rigole en se tenant le ventre.

-Quoi? » je demande un peu irritée. Ok, il est en train de rire hihihi, ça devrait me rendre heureuse d'avoir réussi un exploit pareil, et c'est vrai qu'il est toujours aussi beau, et TAIS-TOI LUCY.

Il continue de rire et lève une main dans ma direction, sûrement pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas censée bouger.

-C'est pas ça ? » je demande finalement, un peu perdue. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Hatori a disparu, ni pourquoi l'autre imbécile se marre tellement.

Finalement après une ou deux autres pénibles minutes, il se ressaisit et me sourit comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.  
(Et j'ai la gênante impression que je vais bientôt commencer à rougir comme si j'avais douze ans)

-Tu penses qu'on est des... » il recommence à ricaner « extraterrestres ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Le type a disparu ! Je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu trouver comme autre explication rationnelle.

Il recommence à rire et reprend ensuite :  
-Tout ça parce qu'il s'est transformé en un ridicule petit hippocampe ? »

Ah. ah. ah. Très drôle, j'ai envie de lui dire, mais un petit détail se trouvant habilement caché dans sa phrase me fait relever la tête dans sa direction.

-Hein ? Un hippocampe ? »

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes, avant de me dire d'une voix calme – même si c'est assez transparent qu'il se retient de recommencer à rire.

-Lucy... Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je re-hausse les épaules pour la deuxième fois en dix secondes et lui explique qu'au moment où je l'ai tendrement pris dans mes bras, il a disparu.

-Il n'a pas disparu, il s'est transformé en hippocampe. »

-Ah. Je dois avouer que ce petit détail m'a visiblement échappé. »

On se regarde pendant quelques minutes, toujours assis sur le sol, avant qu'il ne reprenne, mais cette fois avec difficulté, comme si j'étais un espèce d'animal sauvage prêt à s'échapper à la moindre occasion.

-Et le fait qu'Hatori se transforme en hippocampe, ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça ? »

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est sûr que c'est un peu bizarre. Mais j'ai vu une fois à la télé un type qui voulait absolument _devenir_ un serpent alors... »

Et là, Il se relève, se précipite vers moi, et avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de dire « quoi ? » ou « hein ? » ou une autre interjection tout aussi éloquente, il m'attrape par les épaules et m'embrasse.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
Hehehehehehehehehe. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais former une pensée cohérente, et sans trop réfléchir au fait que ce petit malin soit censé sortir avec Dan et moi avec Sacha, je l'enlace – constatant au passage que lui – au moins.- il ne se transforme pas en une bestiole étrange.

Après peut-être deux secondes, il recule de quelques centimètres et déclare :  
- A partir de maintenant je vais être très égoïste. »

-C'est à dire ? » je lui réponds, me demandant si cela implique un viol ou quelque chose du genre. (enfin pour un viol il faut que l'autre personne ne soit pas consentante arr arr arr)

-Si je dois me battre contre l'autre abruti de russe pour pouvoir profiter de ta présence jusqu'en avril, je te jure que je le ferai. »

Olala, heureusement qu'il n'est pas capable de lire dans mes pensées, parce que j'imagine que les nombreux : « HIII HIIII HIIII » ne seraient pas très agréables à entendre ou à écouter.

-Et... Et Dan ? » je lui demande, alors que je sens pertinemment que je suis en train de rougir comme si j'étais une gamine remplie d'hormone... Oh, mais à la réflexion, c'est totalement ce que je suis ! Hehehe, je peux rougir sans honte autant que je veux !  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et me répond, en me tenant toujours par les épaules :  
-J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que cette histoire ait pu être vraie ! »  
Je sens ma bouche faire un « o » très élégant. C'était un mensonge ? Un _mensonge _? ... Bon, je voudrais bien faire genre : « oh, je suis trop bête d'y avoir cru ! » mais en même temps, je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça a pu lui apporter...

En voyant mon air sûrement très expressivement dubitatif, Akito secoue la tête, recule d'un pas et me fait signe de le suivre.

-Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire. »

Je hoche de la tête, j'imagine que des explications quant à des transformations en hippocampe sont tout de même assez bienvenues, et le suit à travers une porte qui mène à ce qui ressemble à une salle de réception. Une table basse, des tatamis autour... Enfin bref, le truc japonais de première, quoi.

Je m'assied en face de lui avec hésitation, et je remarque qu'il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne m'aide personnellement pas à me mettre à l'aise non plus.  
Silence gêné, j'adoooore. (Ceci est ironique, bien entendu.)

-Bon. » Commence-il finalement après quelques secondes. «Je pense que je devrais d'abord te parler de la malédiction. »

-Malédiction genre vaudou ? Y'a des fantômes qui vous suivent partout et qui vous observent pendant que vous dormez ? »  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et ajoute :  
-Je pense que ce serait bien que tu te taises. »

Oh. ça, ça à le mérite d'être clair. Peut-être devrais-je lui faire un signe impoli de la main ? Hmm... Pas une idée totalement stupide, ça.

-D'accord... » je finis par répondre. J'imagine que cette histoire de malédiction est quand même quelque chose d'important. Surtout si ça explique la raison pour laquelle il est censé... euh... quitter le monde des vivants bientôt (nooon. Ne pense pas à ça, Lucy, ne pense pas à ça!)  
-Je vais être bref, et te dire tout ce que je sais, d'accord ? Et ne répète ça à aucun des autres maudits parce que sinon... »

-Quoi, y'a pas que Hatori ? »

-Lucy, arrête de m'interrompre ! »  
Je pince les lèvres avec une expression outrée, mais finit par lui faire signe de continuer.

-Bref. » reprend-il « un de mes ancêtres, Hiyama Soma était un gamin pauvre et sans avenir...»

-Pauvre genre bidonville, ou pauvre genre fin de mois difficile ? »

-LUCY. (-pardon!), et donc Hiyama à vingt ans, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas exactement claires, a apparemment rendu service à un kami qui lui a proposé de faire un pacte. »  
L'envie de lui poser un milliard de question du genre : « MAIS C'EST QUOI UN KAMI BON SANG » et « IL FAIT BEAU N'EST-CE-PAS ? » me prend, mais avec sagesse, et pas du tout parce qu'il me lance un regard meurtrier, je choisis de ne rien dire.

« Mais les pactes sont toujours donnant-donnant. Comme Hiyama était ambitieux, il demanda à l'Amikiri – le kami en question – de devenir un dieu également. »

Sacrément tordu le type, si on me pose la question.) « L'Amikiri – qui était ou est loin d'être un dieu amical envers les hommes – accepta en lui disant qu'en contrepartie il devrait mourir vingt-deux ans plus tard condition que mon ancêtre accepta. Ceci dit puisqu'il est impossible pour un humain de _devenir_ un dieu il captura le dieu du Zodiac chinois et l'enferma dans le corps d'Hiyama, qui devint riche par la suite grâce aux avantages donnés par sa condition de dieu. »

-Dis, c'est censée être une histoire véridique ? »

Akito me fixe pendant quelques secondes, l'air passablement frustré, et je décide – cette fois pour de bon- , de me taire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son petit conte un peu étrange.

-Évidemment » reprend-il « Le dieu du Zodiac n'apprécia pas de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Il se vengea en maudissant les douze autres membres de la famille Soma, les condamnant à se transformer en animaux à chaque fois qu'ils entreraient en contact avec le sexe opposé. Mais cela ne lui parût pas suffisant puisqu'il décida de punir la femme d'Hiyama encore plus sévèrement, la condamnant à devoir porter un bracelet en tout temps sans quoi elle se transformait en plus en une bête monstrueuse. Mais Hiyama n'était pas complètement stupide, et avait un plan. Il réussi à tromper l'Amikiri et à l'enfermer dans son manoir nouvellement construit grâce à des kekkais et décida de cacher le contrat grâce auquel il pourrait se libérer vingt-et-un ans plus tard, échappant ainsi à la mort.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'Amikiri réussi à briser une partie des kekkais et brûla une partie du manoir, tuant Hiyama au passage. Sa femme, renforça correctement les kekkais et l'Amikiri se trouva cette fois complètement capturé.  
Mais elle ignorait où était caché le contrat, et c'est depuis ce jour que chaque chef de famille meurt à vingt-deux ans et que des membres maudits par les animaux du zodiac apparaissent aléatoirement chez les membres de la famille Soma. »

OK, trop plein d'information total, là.

-Donc en résumé » je commence en hésitant un peu sur la manière de dire ça : « Tu as un dieu enfermé en toi qui va te faire mourir dans quelques mois ? »

Il hoche la tête.

-Et treize membres de ta famille -dont Hatori- se transforment en animaux quand un membre du sexe opposé les prend dans ses bras ? »  
Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Je trouve que ma théorie des extraterrestres était carrément plus logique que celle là, si tu veux mon avis... » Je réfléchis encore quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Et mais attends ! Le truc dans la pièce, tu sais, quand je m'étais perdue c'était... »

-L'Amikiri, oui. » déclare-il en évitant bizarrement mon regard. Si je ne le connaissait pas mieux, je dirais qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher... hum.

-Et tu peux pas juste lui demander de tous vous libérer ? »

Il soupire et déclare : « Non pour ça, il faut le contrat. Et Hiyama l'a caché. Probablement en Europe, d'ailleurs. il a fait beaucoup d'expéditions avant de mourir dans ce manoir. »

Les informations font leeeentement leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

-Donc ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour te libérer ? »

Nouveau soupir et il ajoute :  
-Aucun. Crois-moi, s'il en existait un, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. »

Mince... ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment, vraiment condamné. Bon, cette histoire est quand même carrément dingue, surtout quand on sait que ce genre de créatures existent, et j'hésite encore à croire mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit. Peut-être qu'il est dans un délire psychotique ?  
Ou alors qu'il a mangé des champignons hallucinogènes ?  
En même temps, j'ai quand même senti Hatori « disparaître » à cause de moi, même si je n'ai pas vraiment vu qu'il s'était effectivement transformé en un espèce de poisson à la forme bizarre.

-Kyo, Yuki et tout ça, ils sont aussi maudits ? » Je finis par demander.

-Kyo est le chat, Yuki le rat, Shigure le chien, Hatori le dragon, Ayame le serpent, Momiji le lapin ( OH CA EXPLIQUE TOUT), Hatsuharu le boeuf, Isuzu le cheval... je sais pas si tu connais les autres. »

Je réfléchis. Sûrement pas, enfin bref ça veut dire que si on enlève le bracelet de Kyo, il se transforme en un truc dégueulasse ? Ahahaha ! Génial, si j'ai la chance de le revoir un jour, il faudra absolument que j'essaye ça, que je le film et que je poste la vidéo sur youtube ! Je suis sûre de devenir célèbre avec un plan aussi génial !

On reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes – pendant lesquelles je digère très lentement toutes ces informations, il faut bien l'avouer, assez perturbantes avant qu'il ne déclare – l'air horriblement mal à l'aise. Et avec un peu d'assurance qui ne lui correspond pas DU TOUT.

-Est-ce qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance que tu quittes l'imbé-...le russe pour... »

Et évidemment la porte s'ouvre avec fracas avec Hatori, complètement décoiffé et super transpirant – comme s'il venait de courir de son bureau jusqu'ici (ce qu'il vient probablement de faire) – et il s'avance vers moi la paume tendue.  
Je sais pas, mais personnellement, je trouve ça assez menaçant.

-Laisse la. » deux mots, et il recule comme si la reine d'Angleterre en personne venait de lui demander des comptes. Je savais qu'il y avait quelques chose de pas très net dans cette famille, mais même maintenant que je comprends un peu mieux, je dois avouer que c'est toujours aussi flippant.

-Mais elle est au courant pour... »

-Je sais. » finit Akito en serrant la mâchoire, comme s'il se retenait pour – au hasard- jeter un ou deux vases par terre. (haha)  
Cela dit, la tête d'Hatori mériterait d'être prise en photo juste pour son air choqué et à la fois révolté. Il marmonne un « je vois » maussade, et repart comme s'il ne venait pas d'interrompre la conversation la plus intéressante de ma vie. Non mais sérieusement !  
-Tu disais ? » je reprends avec espoir.  
Mais évidemment, trop tard. Akito secoue la tête regarde fixement la table. Olala, pour dire qu'il est censé être carrément plus vieux que moi, des fois il se comporte vraiment comme un enfant de douze ans ! Ahah (je sais que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, et toutes les autres expressions allant dans ce sens là.) cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, Lucy, soit une femme indépendante, forte et sûre de toi et dis lui la vérité à propos d'Alexandre. Il est gay, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de couple, tout ça c'était à cause de ce foutu baiser à l'hôpital, et comme est-ce qu'il a pu penser que cette histoire débile tenait la route ?

Alors évidemment je dis :  
- Mhfhg Alexandre. »

Ouhhh sur ce coup là, ma vieille, c'est du joli. Bon au moins, cette tirade éloquente a eu le mérite de lui faire relever la tête

-Pardon ? » demande-t-il

-Alexandre...Moi...hmfhg...mensonge ? »

Bon, maintenant, plus qu'à espérer que son esprit ô-combien supérieur saura réarranger ça dans une phrase ayant un sens, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'estime avoir fait mon boulot. Ah. Confession intime, là, c'est carrément du bon travail.

Il recommence à me fixer avec des yeux vides de toute expression. Oh, je crois qu'on vient de le perdre pour une contrée plus joyeuse remplie de petits pokemons volants dans les cieux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris. » Reprend-il avec un air qui veut tellement dire : « oh je peux pas croire qu'une chose aussi magnifique puisse être la vérité oh dieu pitié ne m'enlevez pas ce moment divin ! » (ok j'exagère, et j'interprète sûrement un peu. Beaucoup.)

Je deviens aussi rouge que la lave sortant à peine du volcan et marmonne en bégayant à moitié comme j'ai le don de le faire à chaque fois que je suis un peu mal-à-l'aise :

-J'étais...j-juste t-trop gênée après...l-l'hopital..alors je m'-m'étais dit que ce-ce serait une b-bonne idée de faire s-semblant que j-je sortais a-avec lui m-mais en f-fait... »

Akito m'interrompt avec un air carrément incrédule:  
-C'était un... _mensonge _? »

-T'as rien à dire ! T'as fait exactement la même chose même si bien évidemment ce que TU fais n'a aucun sens, moi j'avais une BONNE raison je te ferais remarquer et d'ailleurs – humpf »

Oh je crois que je ne vais JAMAIS me remettre de cette journée hihihi, parce qu'entre un baiser – presque digne de ce nom- ET en plus la manière dont il vient de me prendre dans ses bras je crois que je pourrais mourir maintenant et me dire que finalement ma vie n'aura pas été si pourrie que ça.

Ou bien dans cinq minutes, que je puisse quand même profiter un peu plus hehehe.

Oh mais j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis ! Il sent bon, et c'est comme si on était un puzzle (ahaha ok, je suis niaise, mais qui peut m'en vouloir AKITO M'ENLACE QUI AURAIT PU Y CROIRE?)

Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a environ une heure, j'étais prête à lui faire la peau. Hihihih ! On se sépare légèrement et il replace une mèche de cheveux (oui, je me sens totalement idiote de les avoir coupés pour le coup.) et déclare calmement:  
-J'ai des souvenirs à te rendre, si tu veux. Mais ils ne sont pas exactement agréables. »

-Non sérieux ? J'ai eu la mémoire effacée ? J'étais d'accord au moins ? »

Il hoche gravement de la tête. Ouuuh, ça être pas très bonne nouvelle j'imagine. Si j'ai été d'accord, ça veut forcément dire que ce n'était pas très agréable. Mais en même temps, maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, peut être que ce ne sera pas si horrible ?

-Envoie ! » Je lui dis en levant le pouce, l'air probablement toujours aussi exctatique qu'une droguée.

Il avance la paume de sa main vers mes yeux, un peu comme Hatori a essayé de le faire il n'y a pas dix minutes et soudain...

_« - Bonjour~~ ! » la certitude que je suis en danger une impression horrible. « - Lucy-chan ! Je te rencontre enfin » le champs libre dont j'avais besoin pour t'approcher ça à commencé le jour où il a eu ses vingt-deux ans mourra dans la pire des souffrances Je suis l'Amikiri ! Et je suis lié à Akito par le sang ! Et je suis déjà lié avec son fils, et son petit-fils et ainsi de suite ! Pour l'éternité Comment as-tu osé… - Tu sais…Ce que j'ai dit hier, à propos de Dan… Que ce n'était pas de lui dont j'étais… » _

_« - Lucy, s'il te plait, ne le dit pas. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça. Mais si ça peut t'apporter du réconfort, moi aussi. » _

J'ouvre les yeux, avec l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Hmm charmant. Akito me regard d'un air inquiet et s'enquiert avec politesse au sujet de mon état de santé.

Oh purée, je comprends pourquoi j'avais été d'accord qu'on me fasse oublier toutes ces conneries d'ailleurs je trouve très important de le souligner à voix haute :  
-Ce truc a carrément un problème dans sa tête. »

Akito sourit en me caressant assez maladroitement le dos

-Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te déconseiller d'aller vers lui. »

alors ça, inutile de me le dire deux fois ! Purée, un espèce de crabe-oiseaux-serpent, non mais franchement qui aurait envie d'aller lui taper la discut'

_« - Lucy, s'il te plait, ne le dit pas. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça. Mais si ça peut t'apporter du réconfort, moi aussi. » _

OHOH, bon même si ces souvenirs sont pour la majeur partie assez traumatisants au point que je risque d'en faire un ou deux cauchemars, il est bon de préciser que d'un autre côté j'ai eu droit à une espèce de confessionnnnn totalement innnnnnnnatendue ! Hihiii, enfin bon, dire qu'après ça il ait pu croire que je sortais vraiment avec un danseur russe, il doit avoir quelque problème de confiance. Enfin bon.

On se regarde en se souriant légèrement et il me demande avec tellement d'innocence que j'hésite entre avoir envie de glousser de bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps, rire, ou pleurer :  
-Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Et bien moi, je dis OUI.

Bon, deux heures plus tard, après avoir passé plus ou moins une heure et demie à faire une séance de bécotage intensif comme ce n'est sûrement pas préconisé par l'Eglise Chrétienne, on est sur la terrasse de sa chambre à boire du thé.

-Je veux des règles. » Déclare soudainement Akito comme si c'était la chose la plus logique à dire en cette glorieuse fin d'après-midi. Et je me retiens tout juste de faire un commentaire extrêmement gênant à propos de ce qui arrive chaque mois à la gent féminine.

-C'est à dire ? »

-Le jour du concert » (oups, j'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail. Nooon-hooon-ooon.) « je te paye le billet le soir même pour que tu rentres en Australie, et tu ne me contactes plus jamais. »

Je le regarde prête à l'insulter pour avoir eu une idée aussi débile. Mais en voyant son visage, je crois que je comprends pourquoi il me demande ça. Et de toute façon, il l'explique très bien lui même :  
-Je vais mourir Lucy ! En plus, je vais me marier avec Sayato, et rien ne pourra changer ça même si je donnerais à peu près n'importe quoi pour que ce soit le cas ! »

Oh. Et elle n'est pas censée aussi lui donner un héritier ? ARGH je vais la TUER pendant qu'elle dort !

-Mais, je peux pas genre... Prendre sa place ? »

Il hausse un sourcils et secoue la tête :  
-Pour que tu finisses comme Ren ? plutôt mourir. Si on peut être ensemble, tu dois accepter que ce n'est que temporaire et que ça finira de toute façon, très, très mal. »

Ahhh, ai-je envie de crier, CARPE DIEM ! J'ai tout le temps d'avoir une idée de génie pour détruire cette foutue malédiction, le rendre heureux, et viiiivre d'amûûûûûr et de vodka fraîche jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Après tout, le concert est dans un mois et demi et (ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point je stresse ? Nooon) et comme le dirait le plus grand sage de tout les temps, j'ai bien sûr nommé Gandalf : « Tout ce que nous avons à décider, c'est ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est imparti. »

* * *

Ok, je sonne chez Alexandre, je pourrais faire des sauts de haut en bas tellement je suis excitée par la nouvelle que je vais pouvoir lui annoncer. Ahahaha ! Je devrais même téléphoner à Éva pour la peine. Lui dire, DANS TA FACE ! Et oui, pas besoin d'être un mannequin pour choper les beaux mecs ! Il suffit juste ... euh... d'être... euh...sympathique ? Enfin bref ! La belle vie ! Je suis tellement contente que je pourrais écrire une chanson !

_Ô toi la vie qui avait été aussi injuste_

_avec moi pendant si longtemps_

_éléphant, voiture, trottoir_

_la la la la la la laaaaaa_

_ la la la la la la la laaaaa la la _

Pas mal n'est ce pas ? Allez, Sacha, ouvre ouvre ouuuuvre !

Finalement, la porte s'entrebâille légèrement sur mon meilleur ami du moment qui a les yeux rouges et le teint du mec qui a trop bu.

-Lucy ? » s'exclame-t-il surpris avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi. « Je croyais moi que tu étais rentrée en Australie ! »  
Oui, parce que je lui ai bien entendu envoyé un message larmoyant expliquant en long et en large à quel point j'en avais marre, à quel point ma vie était horrible, et à quel point je haïssait l'autre imbécile qui est entre temps devenu mon... oserais-je le dire ? ... hihihi, petit amiiiiii. (oui je suis hystérique. Je pense qu'il va me falloir plusieurs semaines/mois avant que je ne recommence à pouvoir me la jouer blasée de la vie en toute circonstance. (pas que c'était mon tempérament à la base _haha _mais c'est plutôt cool les gens détachés. C'est mon but dans la vie.)

-Je suis restée finalement ! Et tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! » Je m'exclame, en entrant chez lui avec aussi peu de gêne que si c'était chez moi. (Oups, ça me fait penser à un _petit_ problème un tout petit peu épineux. Comme j'ai déchiré mon contrat, je n'ai plus aucune raison de dormir dans le dortoir des domestiques. Ce qui veut dire que...Techniquement, je suis à la rue.)

(oh.)

(oups.)

(Vive les ponts?)

-Tu as gagné à la loterie ? » me demande-t-il comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre heureuse. Non mais sérieusement, je suis quand même pas si avide et radine que ça ! J'ai une tête à m'appeler M. Burns ? (C'est marrant comme j'ai l'impression d'être sous ecstasy depuis quelques heures)

-Noooon » je lui réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Une maison ? »

-Non plus »

-Un dressing ? »

-J'ai rien gagné du tout, malin ! » je m'exclame en me laissant tomber sur son canapé – trouvé dans la rue selon ce qu'il m'a raconté ce qui me donne moyen confiance en la chose. Mais bon, triste vie, je suis bien obligée de m'accommoder de ce qui est à ma disposition. Non mais parce qu'en tant que « petite amie » - non officielle- d'Akito Soma, j'ai quand même acquis une certaine habitude du luxe. Ah. Ah. Ah.

Je lève les yeux vers Sacha, toujours vers l'entrée, qui a l'air absolument plongé dans une réflexion visant à déterminer ce qui peut me rendre heureuse à ce point. Non mais franchement, quel imbécile, ça me paraît être clair comme de l'eau de roche !  
Je lui lance mon regard exprimant le mieux mon incrédulité quant à son ignorance totale de mes sentiments.

Soudain je remarque que son expression change du tout au tout et il ouvre légèrement la bouche, probablement pour hurler quelque chose du genre : « BRAVO CHOUCHOU TU L'AS FAIT ! JE SUIS SI FIER DE TOI, MON POUSSIN ! »

Au lieu de ça il secoue la tête et me tapote l'épaule :

-Et dire que je espérais moi pouvoir avoir ma chance... »

Je lui procure mon regard le plus horrifié de la terre entière. Il soupira passe une main dans ses cheveux et me tourne le dos, avant de se retourner, un ENORME sourire sur le visage,(il se FOUTAIT de moi l'imbécile!) et il m'attrape _russian_ _style_ en hurlant :

-JE ETAIS SÛR MOI QUE LE RENDRE JALOUX ALLAIT TRES BIEN MARCHER ! »

Je décide de ne pas lui expliquer à quel point cette tactique a failli tout détruire et qu'heureusement que la mère d'Akito ait décidé de nous pourrir la vie aux deux, sinon on serait toujours probablement au même endroit.

-Merci Sacha ! Je t'en dois une sur ce coup là ! » je m'exclame en me réappropriant une place sur le canapé.

Il reste pensif quelques secondes avant de déclarer :  
-Je pense que il faut que on fête ça dignement ! »

Et bam, il sort une bouteille de Vodka, de je ne sais pas où, sérieusement, ce type est quand même inquiétant...Je suis persuadée que s'il était nu en plein milieu de l'antarctique il arriverait quand même à faire apparaître une bouteille mystérieusement. Bon, en toute objectivité ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure idée de ma vie de venir boire chez lui alors que je dois rentrer après toute seule. Surtout que les métros la nuit, c'est glauque. Bon, je dis ça, mais j'imagine que celui de New-York et des grandes villes en générales sont bien pires, mais franchement, les japonais en habits de travail complètement défoncés, ou ivres, ça a un certain don pour me flanquer les pétoches.

Mais bon, c'est un jour de chance aujourd'hui, apparemment, alors je vais en profiter à fond !

Et au pire je pourrais toujours dormir... :

-C'est quoi la pièce là-bas ? »

C'est vrai que depuis le peu de temps que je connais Sacha, je suis quand même plusieurs fois venue chez lui – sans qu'une ne débouche pas en buvage intensif de vodka malheureusement pour moi- et j'ai même dormi une ou deux fois dans son appartement. Évidemment, je préfère ne pas me souvenir exactement de ce qui s'est passé, puisque la fois en question implique celle ou on s'est embrassé pour se donner des conseils, ce qui sera marrant dans probablement cinq ans. (pour l'instant je suis plutôt genre gênée à jamais.)

Il se retourne pour regarder la porte que je pointe du doigt et soupir en se resservant généreusement un nouveau verre de vodka. (oui, j'ai bien dit _verre _pas un verre à shot, faisant à peu près, la taille d'une phalange, mais un verre dans lequel...je sais pas, on boit habituellement du sirop!)

-Hm, la chambre qui sera pour le mon futur colocataire... quand je en aurai trouvé un...Tu te souviens pas toi que tu me avais aidé à accrocher les annonces ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquille carrément en entendant ça. Évidemment que je me souviens avoir placardé ces feuilles écrites dans un anglais douteux à shuseisho**. **Et sans vouloir trop m'avancer, je pense que je viens de trouver LA solution parfaite à tous mes problèmes !

-Tu veux absolument que ce soit un garçon ou... »

j'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que CETTE FOIS il comprend parfaitement là où je veux en venir.

-Tu veux dire que toi tu ne vas plus vivre dans le manoir des... euh... Roma ? »

-C'est Soma » je le corrige d'une voix très agréable et pas du tout marquant un espèce de snobisme ancré au plus profond de mon âme. «Et non, j'ai plus aucune raison d'habiter là bas ».

Bien sûr, je pourrais retourner chez Sayato, mais quel plaisir ce serait de cohabiter avec la futur femme de mon petit ami. Hihi. Argh, faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses, ça ne me donne qu'une envie, CASSER LE MONDE ENTIER !

-Génial ! » s'exclame-t-il brusquement en m'attrapant par les épaules et en me secouant légèrement « on pourra faire la fête tous les soirs et je pourrai te aider toi pour le concert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! »

Oh, j'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est clairement une idée de génie ! Oui oui... Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à annoncer ça à Akito. Il va être charmé, j'en suis sûre.

* * *

je trouve l'occasion de lui en parler, le lendemain précisément à quinze trente trois de l'après-midi. (je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps d'appeler Éva pour me la péter, mais peut-être que je vais me la jouer femme froide, et une fois rentrée en Australie je lui montrerai des photos de nous en faisant genre : « ah ? Je t'avais pas dit ? Ah bon... dommage pour toi AH AH AH » mais surtout il faut absolument que je parle à Kimi ! Et le plus vite possible!)

Enfin bref, on est probablement dans le café le plus reculé et le plus miteux de tout Tokyo, mais le fait est que comme il est un peu une célébrité locale, j'imagine que ce serait pas une bonne idée qu'on nous voie ensemble alors qu'il devrait se marier dans un mois et une ou deux semaines.

-Il y a peut-être un petit détail que je ne t'ai pas dit » je commence tout à fait innocemment en prenant une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud d'une manière savamment étudiée (oui c'est de l'ironie). Il hausse un sourcil apparemment pas du tout convaincu et me prie avec empressement de continuer ma déclaration :  
-J'ai déchiré mon contrat, donc je ne suis plus domestique, et donc je peux plus dormir dans le dortoir et comme je refuse d'aller vivre chez Sayato je vis chez Alexandre. Voila ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et déclare, même si j'ai bien remarqué que son sourcil a tiqué quand il a entendu l'endroit où j'habite actuellement :

-Premièrement tu as bien fait de le déchirer, de toute façon, j'ai aussi quelque chose à t'avouer : le vase ne valait rien. »

Ok, plus grand choc de la journée. Stop. Lucy arrête de penser à tous ces mois de calvaire à bosser pour cette famille maudite complètement tarée, pour juste ... ne pense à rien à rien à rien...

-IL NE VALAIT RIEN ? »

Akito soupire et pose sa tasse de café :  
- Excuse-moi, mais tu étais quand même entrée dans un de mes pavillons sans mon autorisation ! »

-La porte était ouverte ! C'est une tentation _extrême _! Même Jésus aurait pas résisté à cette tentation là ! »

-Mais ça se fait pas ! »

-Et alors ? » je rugis presque telle la lionne enflammée (ou le troll qui vient de se faire réveiller, tout depend du point de vue) : tu t'étais déjà vengé en me poussant par terre espèce de malade ! »

Tout à coup, il serre les lèvres et à l'air un petit peu moins énervé, et un peu plus inquiet :  
-Tu es vraiment fâchée ? »

Olala, on dirait vraiment un petit enfant qui demande à sa maman pourquoi elle pleure. (ce à quoi la maman répond soit : a) les oignons mon petit, les oignons, b) je regarde la télé c'est trop triiiiiiiste, c) ton père est un salauuuuud, d) j'aime pleurer. (avec un rire satanique.)  
-Non ? » je réponds en ne sachant pas trop quel ton utiliser.

Il sourit légèrement :  
-Ce serait vraiment bête qu'on s'engueule pour des choses qu'on s'est déjà fait payer, tu ne crois pas ? Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai une petite liste à te rappeler de choses pas spécialement - »

Ok, comme ça, je peux m'en rappeler de deux particulièrement stupides, l'histoire de la photo (qui finalement s'est retournée contre moi mais alors complètement) et la fois où je lui ai parlé de sa mort en parlant d'un hamster.

Uhuh. C'était quand même bien trouvé, il faut l'admettre.

-C'est vrai » je finis par lui répondre «mais tu m'as quand même giflée trois fois, et je dois t'avouer que c'est quand même assez... machiste ? Dégueulasse ? Tu mériterais je sais pas, que je te frappe aussi ? »

-Je suis vraiment désolé » s'excuse-t-il d'une manière qui m'a l'air assez sincère : « mais tu sais très bien que j'ai des problèmes pour contrôler ma colère et ... enfin bref, je regrette vraiment. »

J'hoche la tête en souriant :

-alors c'est oublié ! »

Il serre ma main avec la sienne et me sourit. Hihi, je crois que je m'y ferai jamais !

-Et sinon, habite avec Alexandre si tu veux, ça ne me fait que le détester encore plus. » Je secoue la tête pour la peine :  
-Il est trop cool, et en plus, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai fait tellement de progrès pour le concerto, je te jure, il est un investissement pour ma vie ! »

Il soupire et ajoute :  
-D'accord, mais je veux absolument venir manger histoire de voir si tu as _vraiment_ ta chambre à part. (je lève les yeux au ciel) je rigole, mais sérieusement je pourrais venir? Avec Dan ? Comme ça tous les anciens faux couples seront réunis... »

Je réfléchis une seconde. C'est vrai que ça fait en tout cas mille ans que je n'ai plus parlé avec Dan, puisque j'étais plutôt refroidie concernant mon amitié avec lui, mais cette idée n'est vraiment pas si mauvaise.

-D'accord, je demanderai à Alexandre quand vous pouvez venir ! »

Il hoche la tête pensivement avant de sortir son agenda, d'ouvrir à la semaine suivant celle-ci et en me montrant la date du 3 mars :

-C'est bien ton anniversaire ? »

-Ouais, mais... » je sais pas trop comment finir ma phrase, parce que le but ne serait pas de...comment dire, lui dire de ne pas me faire de cadeau alors qu'il ne vient pas de dire qu'il allait m'en offrir un, ce qui du coup serait très très gênant, et bref.

-T'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'offrir une fête foraine ou quelque chose du genre.

-Encore heureux ! Quoique, je crois que maintenant que j'y pense... »

il rigole, et fait signe au serveur d'approcher.

Plus qu'un mois et trois semaines avant le concert. Et mon départ. Arghghghghgh

* * *

Je pense que je ne devrais pas être stressée pour un putain de repas entre amis. Mais bon, il implique Alexandre, qui n'aime pas spécialement Akito, et dont le sentiment est parfaitement partagé, Dan, que je n'ai pas vu depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, et avec qui mes derniers rapports ont été plutôt tendus, et Akito lui-même, qui, comme il est plutôt habitué aux repas traditionnels et compagnie, n'appréciera peut-être pas mon idée merveilleuse, c'est à dire : hamburger faits maisons.

Oui, je sais, c'est une catastrophe annoncée. Je sais pas si le commun des mortels se rend compte à quel point Sacha et moi mourrons de faim tous les jours, puisqu'aucun de nous n'a de revenu haha, du coup on se débrouille comme on peut (lui en jouant du violon dans les rues) (ça n'a pas beaucoup de succès puisqu'il a l'air d'un type peu recommandable, surtout du point de vue japonais... ça doit être sa taille monstrueuse, la couleur de ses cheveux, et son espèce de sourire inquiétant ET sadique à la fois, même si selon lui, c'est son sourire quand il essaye d'être avenant. Oui, il a encore des progrès à faire, ça c'est sûr.)

Bref, on s'est ruinés pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaire et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce qui est dommage, puisque ça devrait être une soirée détendue et sympathique où le but ultime serait que nous soyons tous COMPLETEMENT ivres ! Hahah (même si ma dernière expérience en ce qui concerne Akito, n'était pas spécialement ... hm... amusante. Sauf pour le moment où j'ai dormi dans son lit haha) (et c'était même pas si confortable que ça...) ahah enfin bref, je suis persuadée à 300%, qu'ils ne vont même pas se rendre compte qu'on a dépensé le budget du mois pour ce repas (ce qui veut dire, qu'Alexandre et moi, on doit MANGER le plus possible pour rentabiliser tout ça,) et ça va en plus être tendu et ils vont repartir à vingt-et-une heure et ils auront tout mangé et Sacha et moi, on aura plus que nos yeux pour pleurer. Et nos mains pour nous étrangler l'un l'autre histoire d'en finir au plus vite.

Soudain, alors que je suis tranquillement en train de faire les cent pas, comme je le fais tous les jours, d'ailleurs, parce que je suis une artiste en devenir, on frappe à notre porte. Je regarde Sacha d'un air hésitant et constate avec horrrrrreur, qu'il a l'air parfaitement détendu. Ce qui ne va pas aider, puisque tout ce que ça dégage cet air, c'est du je-m'en-foutisme à l'épreuve des bombes atomique, et je suis sûre qu'Akito ne va pas apprécier du tout.

J'ouvre la porte, un tantinet remplie d'appréhension, pour me retrouver face à Akito et à Dan. Qui ne se regardent pas et n'ont pas l'air d'être spécialement heureux d'être côtes à côtes.

Oh, purée, si eux aussi ils font genre : « on s'aime pas ! Na! »ça va être encore PIRE que prévu ! Et j'avais déjà imaginé le scénario catastrophe où l'un d'entre nous quatre meurt tué par les trois (et évidemment étant la plus innocente de tout notre charmant petit groupe, ce serait moi la victime) mais là, j'augmente totalement les chances à trois ou quatre morts.

-Euh, salut ! » J'essaye de dire avec entrain, alors qu'Akito me sourit (encore heureux sinon je serais allée pleurer dans ma chambre) et que Dan me lance un regard noir.

Un regard noir. Noir. Nuit. Ténèbres. Sombre. SERIEUSEMENT ! Il faut toujours que ma vie soit un bordel infâme, c'est pas possible ! Les trucs sympathiques ça ne m'arrive jamais. Les amis qui s'entendent tous sans coup bas, je connais pas.

Roooh.

Ils entrent, et Sacha arrive et leur tend la main en leur faisant son sourire le plus bizarroïde du monde. Ahaha, pour le coup, ça, ça pourrait bien me faire rigoler, parce que Dan à l'air vachement pâle, genre : « oh mon dieu, chez quel barjo ai-je atterri » et Akito secoue la tête d'un air méprisant. (D'ailleurs petite précision vachement utile, je lui donne un coup de coude. Parce que quand même, Sacha, il est trop cooooool, et il ne mérite en tout cas pas un regard du genre. Sale snob et ses manies de petit blaireau.)

Dan a à peine enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il m'attrape par le bras alors qu'Akito lui demande avec un ton MEGA agressif :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

(Sacha ricane)  
-Si ça ne te dérange pas » répond mon ex-ami (?), « j'aimerais bien avoir une petite conversation avec Lucy, en _privé_. »

Ce qui ne me donne pas particulièrement envie de le suivre, surtout qu'il me regarde toujours avec un regard noir qui pourrait me plonger dans la dépression la plus absolue du néant intergalactique.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Ajoute mon petit ami qui m'attrape aussi par le bras.

Génial ! J'adore que mon avis ait autant d'importance que celui de l'herbe, ou d'un arbre, ou d'un chien, ou d'une bouteille d'eau, ou des toilettes !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi » crache Dan avant de me lâcher de se camper devant Akito.  
Ils font à peu près la même taille, mais – même si ça me tuuuue de l'admettre- dans un pari sur un combat, je parierais plutôt sur Dan. C'est vrai qu'un type même pas capable de me rattraper alors que je fais un sprint (CF, la fois où j'ai cassé le premier vase) ça donne pas particulièrement confiance en ses capacités physiques.

Akito pince des lèvres et va s'asseoir brusquement à ma place attitrée du canapé, en croisant les jambes et en regardant avec insistance la table basse. Ok, il a admis sa défaite, ce qui est assez flippant, surtout quand on sait que contre _moi _il s'est acharné jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce qu'une coopération sentimentale s'installe assez à l'improviste.

-Suis-moi » me dis Dan avec une délicatesse digne d'un des nombreux princes charmant de mes rêves les plus fous. Alors je décide de le suivre, ne me sentant absolument pas menacée, puisque Sacha a sorti un couteau de cuisine et le montre à Dan avec un sourire amical. (en fait, peut-être bien qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond chez ce type) Je pense que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je serais assez rapidement vengée. Hahah.

On traverse le salon/cuisine/salle à manger rapidement, et on s'enferme dans ma chambre (un mètre carré, trente centimètre de lit, et ...c'est tout. Haha, j'exagère à peine)

-Lucy » siffle t-il de colère « comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi _stupide _! »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et lui réponds :  
-Avec beaucoup d'entraînement et de la persévérance, c'est très facile ! Je suis sûre que même toi, tu y arriv- »

-Épargne-moi tes conneries ! Je comprends pas comment tu ... avec lui ! D'accord, je m'entends bien avec lui, c'est mon cousin direct par alliance, tout ce que tu veux, _n'empêche, _en plus d'être malade mental, il va _mourir_. Alors je comprends _vraiment_ pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. »

Oooook. Je pense que j'ai un air choqué, qui je dois dire, doit bien m'aller au teint.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'sais ce que je fais, j'ai pas douze ans ! »

-Ah oui ? Parce que quinze c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

-J'aurai dix-sept ans dans une semaine espèce de primate décérébré ! »

-Gamine stupide ! Tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'impliques ? Non, évidemment que non, tu es trop _bête_ pour ça. »

Bon. Je veux bien que certaines personnes disent que je suis stupide de temps en temps, hein, ne nions pas les faits, mais de là à mettre autant de méchanceté dans le mot, je suis quand même sidérée.

-Bon Dan, sérieux, casse-toi je- »

-Bien sûr, le seul truc que t'es capable de me dire c'est casse-toi »

Mais depuis quand il est aussi méchant ? J'étais censée être son amie et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est m'enfoncer juste parce que j'ai décidé que je préférais profiter d'un mois avec quelqu'un plutôt que de faire semblant d'être plus ou moins amie avec et de souffrir tout autant à la fin ?

Trahison disgrâce, ai-je envie de pleurer.

Mais je me retiens devant Dan, et sort plutôt de ma chambre. Oui, je sais, c'est assez pathétique de dire à quelqu'un de partir et quand il refuse de soi-même baisser les bras et se tirer, mais alors là, je suis sous le choc. Je comprends absolument pas ce qui vient de se passer. Bordel.

Je retourne donc dans le salon/cuisine/salle à manger. Heureusement pour moi, Akito se lève et me murmure « désolé » à peine j'arrive vers lui, alors qu'Alexandre ricane, cette fois, _ricane_, et attrape une nouvelle fois son couteau.

Évidemment, Dan sort de ma chambre une seconde plus tard, puisqu'il n'y a rien de très intéressant dans ma chambre de toute manière, remet ses chaussures et se casse.

Sacha et moi on se regarde. Je suis énervée, vexée et triste, certes, mais ça, ça veut dire qu'il y aura plus à manger pour nous ! Hahaha !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je mets la table et qu'Alexandre et Akito s'occupent de faire les hamburger, mon super méga sexy petit ami me dit en soupirant :  
-Je suis désolé pour Dan, mais c'est vraiment pas contre toi. Il est en colère contre moi parce qu'il sait qu'à la fin tu seras la seule à être blessée par cette histoire. »

Bien sûr, dans ce grand moment romantique qui mériterait d'être immortalisé par une caméra, Sacha apparaît soudain dans mon dos et s'exclame :  
-Moi, si Lucy souffre, je souffre ! »

Akito secoue la tête d'un air BLA-SE, mais je vois quand même qu'il se retient de sourire, le coquin. C'est vrai qu'Alexandre, malgré ses côtés un peu (flippants, alcooliques, drogués, effrayants) originaux, est quelqu'un d'attachant.

Dans le sens qu'il s'attache à vous avec une corde et vous tue discretos. (je rigole)

Bref, on mange, c'est plus sympa que je ne le pensais, puisque finalement, les deux garçons – hommes, peu importe- sont capable de bien s'entendre quand il le faut, et finalement FINALEMENT après avoir mangé comme des porcs (bon...Alexandre et moi...Bon...ok...moi), on passe à la vodka.  
Marrant comme ça peut rendre tout le monde ami !

(Et Alexandre finit par demander à Akito le numéro de Dan et Akito lui DONNE. Oh purée. Pauvre Dan. Avoir un russe psychopathe à ses trousses, je préférais mourir dans le désert. Enfin. J'entends. Si une fille (aussi belle soit elle) psychopathe commençait à me poursuivre partout, je pense que je préférerais mourir dans le désert. Après, peut-être Sacha est du goût de Dan.

...C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une petite amie.

...C'est vrai que soudainement il m'en veut à mort. Non non non, je refuse de croire qu'il puisse être jaloux de mon nouveau statut sentimental.

* * *

Je dois avouer trouver absolument divertissant et absolument pas stressant à mort, les journées banales pendant lesquelles je répète mes morceaux en toute impunité avec Alexandre, qui sont soudain propulsée à l'échelle de crise d'angoisse quand je reçois un SMS inattendu.

-SACHA ! » j'hurle pour la bonne mesure de drame avant d'entrer dans sa chambre comme si c'était la mienne. Ou comme si c'était un moulin, ou un magasin d'alimentation sur le point de fermer. « REGARDE ! »

je lui lance mon téléphone (qui ceci dit en passant, pour ne pas passer pour une fille qui n'a aucune idée de la valeur des choses, ne vaut absolument rien. Il doit avoir cinq ans et marche une fois sur deux.)  
Il l'attrape au vol, lis le message en question avant de me sourire comme si un dieu venait de nous proclamer âmes sœurs unies pour la vie et l'au-delà et encore tout ce qui vient après. (oui, j'ai de grands projets d'avenir en ce qui concerne ma mort. Haha)

-Il t'a invité à dormir ? Vous allez bai- » chantonne-il allègrement avant que je ne l'interrompe, le tout en étant devenue aussi rouge que si j'étais Alicia. (La fille la plus coincée d'Australie, je vous jure. Elle montrait à tout le monde son anneau de virginité que – attention – son _père_ lui avait offert. Son _**père**_. Et elle trouvait ça, _normal_.

-ça ne veut rien dire ! » je m'exclame donc avant qu'il ne finisse de m'humilier presque publiquement,

-Il a quel âge ? » me demande-t-il comme si ma réponse avait une importance capitale. J'hésite à enlever à Akito cinq ans, histoire que la théorie de Sacha que je vois arriver à mille à l'heure tombe à l'eau. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin qu'il sache la vérité. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

-Vingt-deux ans ? »

Alexandre rit pendant quelques secondes très gênantes pour moi, avant de reprendre :  
-Vous allez baiiii- »

-J'ai compris ! »je lui lance avec une pointe d'exaspération qui j'espère lui font comprendre à quel point ça me fait rigoler. J'ai bientôt dix-sept ans, bien sûr, je n'en suis pas à mon premier petit ami (merci Adam, Tom, et Ralf) mais quand même, je suis toujours aussi innocente qu'une colombe ! (ou presque) Et donc, cette situation me STRESSE. Genre, un max. Genre, je suis a deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Sacha qui arrête de rire et me déclare, soudainement très sérieux :  
-Ne me dit pas que tu es vie- »  
-OUI, j'ai que seize ans bon dieu, c'est normal, je sais que certaines personnes de ma connaissance sont déjà passé à l'acte quand ils avaient quinze ans (hem hem Jade et Alan) et peut-être qu'à un certain moment de ma vie j'y ai pensé avec un autre de mes petits-amis (hem hem Adam) et que finalement je suis bien contente de... »

Alexandre m'interrompt.

-Si tu ne es pas prête il ne va jamais te forcer. »

Ma tirade est stoppée net, et je le regarde avec des grands yeux :

-Mais je sais pas si je suis prête ou pas, ou oui ou non, ou une bigmac avec un coca light! D'un côté ça me stresse beaucoup trop, mais d'un autre » je sens que mon visage prend une expression vraiment laide : « Il est quand même canon hinhin...Enfin bref ! La question, elle est pas là ! »

Il s'assied sur son lit et me fait signe de prendre place à côté de lui :  
-Bon. Venons-en au fait » je reprends d'une voix assurée « : ça ne veut presque rien dire son sms : «tu veux dormir chez moi ? » y'a même pas un clin d'œil lubrique à côté, ça pourrait vouloir dire la même chose que : « tu veux des frites ou des potatoes ? »

Sacha me regarde comme si j'étais stupide :  
-Il est du genre à mettre des smileys dans ses messages ses ? »

Je soupire. D'accord peut-être pas. Sacha me tapote l'épaule :  
-Moi je pense que ça ne tient qu'à toi. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas te poser de question et de juste voir ce qui va arriver. »

Hm, j'aime cette idée. Je ne pense à rien. À rien. À rien. À rien.

-Tu lui as toi déjà répondu ? »

Je sors de ma transe carrément réussie, prochaine étape, moine bouddhiste je vous dis ! Et lui réponds :

-Non... J'ai couru te montrer ce que j'avais reçu... »

-Tu étais pas aux toilettes ? »

Petit blanc sympathique.

-Si ? »

-Lucy, tu es DEGEULASSE. »

J'hoche piteusement la tête (tout en lui répondant. « j'ai quand même remis mon pantalon », c'est vrai qu'il marque un point sur ce coup là, mais en même temps j'y peux rien si j'ai un jeu particulièrement addictif qui me fait rester vingt minutes dans cette pièce horrible et sale et sombre et ... Il tapote sur mon clavier avant de me le rendre innocemment.

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je penserais qu'il a répondu à ma place le coquinou. Mais comme je lui fais confiance à 100%, je vais vite vérifier que mon dernier message soit bien adressé à Kimi et qu'il contienne les mots : « ta gueule salope ». Hmmm intéressant comme mon dernier message a été envoyé à Akito lui-même et dit : « D'accord ! Je me réjouis de voir ce qui se cache sous ton kimono ! Bisous »

Je sens que l'air n'entre plus dans ma gorge. Respirer, respirer, c'est bon pour la santé ! Allez Lucy, retrouve tes esprits, il ne vient pas de faire ça, tu hallucines. Voilà. Tu as pris des champignons illégaux, et maintenant tu vois des choses écrites qui n'existent pas vraiment.

-SACHA ! »

Il recommence à rire, mais cette fois, pendant mille ans, alors que je regarde toujours mon téléphone avec un air ... horrifié ? Affolée ? Stupéfiée ainsi que d'autres adjectifs ne me venant pas à l'esprit voulant dire la même chose.

Une seconde plus tard, je reçois un sms. Oh, dieu pourquoi ? Il doit carrément se poser des questions ! Encore, si c'était un _ami _ça pourrait être marrant ! Mais là, bien entendu, il faut que ce soit et mon petit-ami et accessoirement un des types les plus coincés que je connaisse.

J'exagère à peine. Sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »

demande Sacha entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Il me demande si j'ai envie qu'il vienne me chercher et entre parenthèse, qu'à ma place, il ne se ferait pas trop d'illusion. Sacha je te HAIS ! »

Il reprend son sérieux complètement, et me répond :  
-Dis lui que en tout cas lui, il pourra voir sous ton kimono. Ou ton pantalon, en l'occurrence. »

-Va te faire foutre, Sacha » je lui réponds tout en répondant à Akito que je préfère venir à pied, et en ne faisant aucun commentaire sur sa réponse. Ça veut dire quoi, ça,:ne te fais pas d'illusion ? Pfff, c'est quand même un sale type. Un sale type puissance mille. Doublé d'un type qui s'occupe d'une famille se transformant en animaux. Hahaha.

-Bref, Sacha, je vais me doucher » (et surtout m'épiler.)

Il hoche la tête, en souriant toujours comme s'il était un espèce de débile en pleine floraison, et et je m'en vais dignement en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

D'accord, être devant le manoir Soma habillée comme si j'étais une femme de la nuit c'est probablement l'idée la plus bête de ma vie. Mais bon, ça m'apprendra à croire qu'Alexandre sait comment les femmes sont censées s'habiller.

En plus, j'ai mis les sous-vêtement que m'a acheté Kimi quand elle a appris que je sortais avec Akito, oui parce que sur le coup, des trucs rouges vraiment laids qui me font mal partout, au buste, aux fesses, à la tête, ça m'a paru être la MEILLEURE idée du monde, et j'ai mis des talons, idée particulièrement stupide aussi, puisque le tout mélangé fait que je marche comme si j'étais quasimodo dans sa version féminine.

J'en ai presque envie de rire. Surtout que le code a changé depuis la dernière fois.

Si j'appelle sur l'interphone et que je fais genre je suis Mme Yekles, j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire (ahaha) avec , est-ce qu'ils me laisseraient entrer ? J'en doute, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

J'appuie donc sur le bouton, en me préparant mentalement à utiliser ma voix la plus suave. Histoire qu'on ne se doute pas que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Et que du coup on ne me foute pas à la porte. Ou plutôt qu'on ne me laisse pas entrer et que j'aie définitivement l'air con de chez con.

-Oui ? »

me dit le petit haut parleur sympathique.

-Bonjour » je dis avec une voix grave de femme sexy. (hem) « je suis mlle... Spiranza. » OH PUTAIN CERVEAU QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. » me répond aussitôt le type, et il y a un bip indiquant parfaitement que j'ai vraiment eu une idée de dernier moment STUPIDE.

Je re-sonne. Silence. Je re-re-sonne, re-silence. Je re-re-re-sonne, et cette fois le type me répond :  
-Mademoiselle Spiranza, nous avons aussi des vidéos de surveillance et si vous ne disparaissez pas dans les prochaines minutes nous appellerons la police. »

Ohhh _ohohoh_, quelle idée joyeuse.

Bon. Vraiment, chapeau, Lucy, chapeau. Je regarde le mur, et il me regarde aussi. Je suis en talon avec une robe trop courte. Ce serait totalement stupide d'essayer de l'escalader !

En même temps, c'est soit ça, soit j'appelle Akito et je lui explique à quel point je suis bête. Hm. C'est probablement la solution qui me permettrait de rentrer en une seconde, mais c'est aussi la solution qui me ferait perdre le peu d'honneur qui me reste. Mademoiselle Spiranza, sérieusement. C'est vraiment sorti TOUT SEUL. CERVEAU BORDEL, CERVEAU.

Je marche comme une bossue pendant quelques mètres, avant de décider que cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je vais escalader ce mur, et me laisser tomber avec grâce de l'autre côté et... et... qu'est-ce que je vois, là-bas ? UN TROU ! UN TROU ! Et c'est maintenant que je le découvre ! Maintenant que je ne travaille plus dans cet endroit maudit ! (Ahah c'est le cas de le dire!) Il y a une brèche dans le mur ! Et de l'autre côté...Un buisson !

...Super. Me réjouis de faire une escapade dans la forêt vierge, mais quand même je peux entrer ! Et les autres débiles avec leur caméra quand n'importe qui peut entrer quand il veut !  
Bon peut-être pas un homme obèse, mais en tout cas je pense que je passe.

...

C'est difficile.

...

Adieu, dignité ! Coincée à moitié chez les Soma avec le bas de mon corps du côté de la rue ! ROOOH c'est pas vraiiii manquerait plus que quelqu'un arrive. Purée, on se croirait dans un film pour enfant, ou alors un film pour adulte particulièrement dégueulasse.

Mais évidemment puisque c'est mon jour de chance, hein, comme d'habitude, je pense, j'entends des bruits de pas. Alors je tire je tire, et purée ce que ça fait mal, et je suis à genoux par terre comme une pauvre fille et ma rooobe, et mes chaussures (oui parce que... séparément je les aime bien, ces habits. C'est juste le mélange qui est peut-être un peu... Too Much.) (un peu, voire beaucoup)

Et finalement, j'arrive à passer, pour lever la tête et me retrouver face à ...

TADADAAAA

TADADAAAA.

Takana-san, en personne ! HMMM quelle joyeuse surprise ! J'espérais la revoir ! En fait, depuis que j'ai arrêté de travailler c'est sûrement elle qui me manque le plus. Oh, je devrais lui faire un poème, juste pour avoir réussi à me rendre aussi nostalgique de sa présence agréable et distinguée.

-Yekles. » Déclare-t-elle, avec ET un soupçon de dégoût (probablement le fait de me retrouver à genoux dans la terre alors que je suis habillée telle... oui vous avez compris) ET un soupçon de triomphe. « Cette fois, j'appelle la police, petite _pute _»

Une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça carrément marrant, le fait qu'une vieille femme m'insulte. Ça casse un peu le mythe.

Une autre partie de moi est vexée, bien entendu. Mais ça n'a pas spécialement d'importance. Haah

-Je suis ici pour voir Akito » Je répond en me relevant « MES COLLANTS, NOOOON » m'exclame-je ensuite en remarquant qu'ils sont effilés sur une de mes jambes, et carrément troués sur l'autre. Et moi qui voulait faire une impression, avec un look pareil, je vais réussir. Haha

-Vu votre accoutrement, je n'en doute pas. »

Oh, la coquine, elle sous entend que j'étais sur le point d'aller vendre mes faveurs au « jeune maître » ahah, marrant.

-Vous allez quand même pas _vraiment_ appeler la police ? »

Elle me sourit d'un air malveillant.

-D'abord, la sécurité, ils s'occuperont d'appeler la police eux-mêmes. »

Elle sort un talkie walkie (oui, je sais, c'est carrément exagéré) Et trente secondes plus tard, y'a deux mecs qui m'entraînent vers une cabane.  
Oh purée, j'espère que je vais réussir à me sortir de cette situation gênante avant que je ne doive leur prouver ma bonne foi en appelant Akito. Je crois que son : « sois discrète » voulait dire « ne rameute pas la sécurité ». Il risque d'être enchanté. Mais voilaaaa ce que je vais faire. Je m'incline platement en m'excusant dans toutes les langues que je connaisse, ils me laissent partir, je sprint jusqu'à chez moi en reprenant le bus et le métro, et là, une fois changée (tout en foutant un coup de pied entre les jambes d'Alexandre sans qui rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé) j'appelle Akito et je fais genre : « tu peux venir me chercher finalement ? »

Voila. Plan PARFAIT.

Ils me font signe sans politesse de m'asseoir sur une chaise, et j'essaye de les convaincre de me libérer. Peine perdue. Et Takana, en voyant que j'ai l'air désespéré, décide que finalement, ce serait marrant de voir Akito Soma me casser la figure.

Oui. Effectivement, je me réjouis.  
Vu mon air absolument horrifié, (mais elle, elle croit que j'ai peur qu'il ne me frappe jusqu'à la mort, moi, j'ai juste peur qu'il ne me ramène chez moi et qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole), elle ricane et s'en va presque au pas de course.

Et là, un des types me regarde d'un air désolé. Je dois vraiment passer pour la groupie de service, qui est prête à tout pour entrer chez son idole, habillée comme si elle avait l'intention de faire le trottoir au cas où ça ne marcherait pas.

_Niiiiice_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles j'essaye de convaincre le garde (Haruki) de me laisser partir, face à quoi il me répond qu'il est désolé mais que maintenant qu'Akito-sama est prévenu il ne peut plus rien faire pour moi sans perdre son travail, je baisse les yeux d'un air triste. Ça peut toujours marcher.

Finalement des éclats de voix nous parvienne, et je reconnais tout de suite la voix de la connasse de première, j'ai bien sûr nommé Takana-san, la seule et unique femme que je suis prête à égorger de mes propres dents.

-Vous devriez la voir, jeune maître, cette Spiranza vaut le détour ! » Je vous jure, elle a cet espèce de ton maléfique, qui rend sa phrase vraiment flippante. Et la voix d'Akito qui répond :  
-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses, j'attends quelqu'un. »

Mmmm. Il ne sait même pas que c'est moi « Spiranza », ce qui rend les choses encore pire. IL VA ME DESCENDRE EN PUBLIC. Et ça va pas être : « salope, j'vais te tuer ! » ça va être « mais tu es vraiment stupide ! Il te faut quoi pour que tu comprennes le sens du mot discrétion ? Je te quitte, je te hais, sors de ma vie ! »

Et je vais pleurer, et Takana va être genre : MUHAHAHA. Et les gardes devront appeler la police, et je finirai ma vie en taule parce que je serai entrée par effraction dans une propriété privée ! Pffff

La porte s'ouvre sur Takana qui se décale immédiatement, tout en affichant un sourire triomphant. Akito entre ensuite, l'air méprisant, me repère, et hausse les sourcils.

Réaction sobre et distinguée. Et un sourire commence à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Un sourire pas spécialement amical. Takana rassurée retourne son regard vers moi et je vois avec surprise qu'Akito forme les mots : « rajoutes-en » dans ma direction.  
Oh, je crois que je l'aime encore plus. Et sans autre avertissement, il s'approche de moi à grand pas et s'agenouille devant moi :  
-Oh, Lucy, _darling, _que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Je soupire dramatiquement, en le laissant avec diligence me faire un baise main et ajoute :  
-Oh, mais _honey_, je voulais te faire une surprise, une petite... visite nocturne, mais j'ai été interceptée ! »

-Sucre d'orge ! » S'exclame-t-il, sûrement avec un peu trop d'émotion pour que cela paraisse crédible : « je suis _désolé_, oui vraiment _navré_ que tu aies dû adresser la parole et poser ton regard aussi doux et innocent qu'une biche sur ces gens ! »

-Mais mon _roudoudou_, pour toi, je suis prête à avoir une conversation _entièèèèèère_ avec la populace ! »

Il se redresse, me tend la main, et même si je sens parfaitement que je vais devoir lui expliquer comment j'ai réussi l'exploit de me retrouver là, j'évite l'humiliation totale. Et là, alors que je m'apprête à lancer un regard condescendant à Takana en passant, il fait un truc totalement inattendu, c'est à dire qu'il m'embrasse, mais pas genre, « oh, bonjour ! » mais plutôt genre. « NOUS SOMMES SUR LE POINT DE MOURIR SUR UN BATEAU QUI COULE AU MILIEU DE L'ATLANTIQUE ! VITE PROFITIONS DES DERNIERS MOMENTS QUI NOUS RESTENT POUR NOUS PRIVER D'OXYGENE ET NOUS FOURRER MUTUELLEMENT LA LANGUE DANS LA BOUCHE ! » il me relâche, et il m'entraîne hors de cet endroit finalement pas si maudit que ça. Et au passage j'ai même le temps de lancer un regard méprisant de chez méprisant à Takana.  
Je sais pas, mais je crois bien que j'ai gagné la guerre. HA HA HA

-Spiranza ? Sérieusement ? » me demande-t-il, quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'on marche en direction de son pavillon

-J'ai dis le premier nom qui me passait par l'esprit, c'est bon » je maugrée pour la forme.

-C'est _Spiranza_ le premier nom qui te passe par la tête ? »

Je rigole et lui réponds :

-J'étais la première étonnée, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »

Il sourit et reprend :  
-Et le fait que je t'ai dit que je t'avais mise sur la liste. Sous ton vrai prénom, ça t'est sorti de ta tête ? »

Je pince les lèvres. Oups, comme on dit chez nous. « Et comment ça se fait qu'on dirait que tu viens de passer une semaine dans la forêt ? Tu as de la terre sur les bras et les genoux... » Il a l'air un peu plus consterné, alors je lui répond pour l'éclairer sur cette intéressante question :  
-Ben je suis passée par un trou dans le mur. »

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est tellement plus logique que de m'appeler pour me dire que tu as donné un faux nom et qu'ils menacent d'appeler la sécurité »

Mais c'est dit avec humour alors je réponds :  
-je ne voulais pas déranger le grand Jeune Maître. »

Il rigole cette fois pour de bon et me répond en passant son bras derrière mes épaules :  
-En parlant de « jeune maître », merci d'avoir joué le jeu, en fait, c'est une bonne chose que tu aies – à nouveau – fait quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible. Elle ne va jamais s'en remettre ! »

Je secoue la tête et remarque au loin que Sayato nous regarde l'air horrifié. OHO jour de chance !

Akito tourne la tête pour voir ce que je regarde et lui fait un petit signe de la main, sans enlever son autre bras de mes épaules. Oui, ce type est un sadique. Mais en même temps, c'est cette garce qui va se marier avec lui. Donc je suis pas vraiment gagnante gagnante ici.

Je suis gagnante perdante. Ou vice versa. Et Vice et versaaaaaaaa. Bref.

Finalement la soirée se passe bien. Je sais même pas pourquoi je pense « finalement », alors que c'était évident que ça allait bien se passer. J'entends, quand on est que les deux, tout va très bien. Quand il y a un élément extérieur, par contre, ça à tendance à un petit peu dégénérer.

Le seul point positif au fait qu'on a plus que... ... ... trois semaines... ensemble, c'est le fait qu'il ne rencontrera JAMAIS ma grand-mère ! hihihi !

Ni mon père, d'ailleurs. Une bonne chose, ça. Ils ne se seraient probablement pas entendus du tout.

Enfin bref, on est allé dans son « vrai » chez lui, comme il dit, là où il y a les trois-cent milles chats, et il m'a même avoué -alors que je regardais les pâtes avec un air dubitatif- que c'est lui qui les avait faites-parcequej'avaisenvied'essayerdetefaireàmanger (oui, je me dis quand même des fois qu'il est TROP ADORABLE IIIIIIIIIH et finalement c'était même pas si mauvais.)

Et maintenant, les choses gênantes vont arriver. Oui parce que faire genre : lalala, on boit un thé sur la terrasse, il n'est ABSOLUMENT pas l'heure d'aller au lit. Hem hem hem. Gênant, gênant, et évidemment ça me REFAIT penser au sms qu'Alexandre lui a écrit, ce qui rend le tout encore pire, et je me mets à rougir alors qu'il me parle d'un truc vraiment pas intéressant sur une de ses sociétés (oui je ne me donne même pas la peine d'essayer de suivre ce qu'il me dit. Je suis la pire petite-amie du monde) alors évidemment il arrête de parler, sûrement pour se demander ce qui peut bien me faire rougir dans les courbes sinusoïdale du temps qui se passe, et finalement me demande :  
-Ça va ? »

Je pensais que j'aurais droit à un regard entendu genre : « je sais ce qui te fait rougir petite coquine » mais... rien. Du coup je préfère dire que le thé me monte à la tête. Oui logique. Ce qui le rend encore plus suspicieux.

-Mais oui ça va, j'ai juste un peu chaud ! » je lui assure une troisième fois en lui montrant ma tasse de thé. Un peu plus et je la lui renverse dessus. Haha.

Il recommence son monologue, pendant que je suis plutôt occupée à la regarder, lui, hein, il est quand même vachement plus intéressant physiquement que ses discours de trois kilomètres sur des trucs pa-ssio-nants, et finit par me dire, tout à fait décontracté.  
Sérieusement décontracté genre, viens on va faire des courses :  
-On va au lit ? »

J'hoche la tête avant de me précipiter rapidement à l'intérieur de sa chambre, histoire qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis encore en train de rougir, et lui lance un « j'vais me mettre en pyjama » tout en claquant la porte de sa salle de bain.

OHGODOHGODOHGOD.

Je sors mon pyjama (heureusement que je ne l'ai pas montré à Alexandre, il aurait été capable de me l'enlever discrètement du sac pour rigoler.) haha. Je disais donc, je sors mon pyjama.

Je sors mon pyjama.

Pyjama.

OH PUTAIN.

JE SUIS VRAIMENT MORTE, ET CETTE FOIS JE VAIS LE TUER. Non mais encore, le coup du message, j'avoue que j'aurais moi-même été capable de faire ça à quelqu'un. MAIS ENLEVER UN PYJAMA D'UN SAC ?, ça JAMAIS !

Je suis censée faire quoi ? Oh putain je suis censée faire quoi ? Oh, je sais. Plan parfait.

J'ouvre la porte, sort de la salle de bain, tout en constatant qu'Akito est passé de la tenue : chemise-pantalon à la tenue : kimono, et m'assied avec une décontraction à toute épreuve sur son lit. (un lit européen, MERCI DIEU)

Il me regarde une seconde avant de me dire :  
-Joli pyjama. » D'une manière assez sarcastique, je l'admets.

-J'aime bien dormir en robe » je réponds en essayant de cacher le fait que je sois mortifiée intérieurement. Putain, c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui me manquait, il aurait du savoir Alexandre, que j'étais pas du genre à me dire : TANT PIS ALLEZ DORMONS NUE , C'EST PLUS SYMPA.

J'en pleurerais de désespoir. Akito s'assied à côté de moi, en souriant et déclare:  
-Tu as oublié ton pyjama »

Je décide de rétablir la vérité :  
-Je soupçonne Alexandre de l'avoir enlevé discrètement de mon sac pendant que je me brossais les dents. »

Il se relève, cherche quelque chose dans son armoire et me tend un de ses propres kimonos. Si ça, c'est pas sympa, alors faudra qu'on m'explique le sens du terme. Je retourne dans la salle de bain, me déshabille rapidement, -bordel me suis ouvert le genoux- et mets le kimono. Ohhh de la soie. Ça fait du bien, des habits de bonne qualité. pensée débile, le retour  
Bref, je sors de la salle de bain, cette fois carrément plus détendue et reprend ma place apparemment attitrée sur le lit. Akito feuillette des feuilles sur lesquelles il y a des chiffres (bleaoiuh -ça m'a l'air assez parlant comme réaction) à côté, alors je décide de m'allonger de même, même si je suis carrément de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quand je sortais avec Adam, c'est vraaaai qu'on est pas resté totalement innocent, et c'est vraaaai aussi qu'on a dormi ensemble plusieurs fois.  
Mais c'était pas la même chose, parce que petit a) j'étais AMIE avec Adam avant de sortir avec et petit b) notre relation bien que sérieuse, ne l'était pas vraiment. J'étais pas amoureuse de lui au point ou je suis amoureuse d'Akito.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'on pouvait se dire les choses cash. Genre : « Hey, Lucy, t'as pas vachement envie de ******* » « Hein ? Ok, mais seulement si on **** après avoir ******** comme l'autre jour ».

du coup, tout était beaucoup moins gênant.

Moins de pression, si on veut. Voire pas de pression du tout, selon le point de vue.

Bref, Akito pose ses feuilles, me sourit -il est tellement beau ! (voix hystérique de fan de twilight)- et éteint la lumière.

Ok. Il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse et me dit :  
-Bonne nuit. »

Et il se couche.

J'en suis pétrifiée. Non mais c'est quoi ça ? On est dans le même lit ! Je dis pas qu'on était obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout ou dieu sait quoi, mais ça ? C'était le genre de bisou que tu fais à ton amoureux quand tu as sept ans ! Oui bisou. Ça mérite ce terme honteux.

J'hallucine ! C'est censé être un mec, il devrait essayer, je sais pas, de profiter de la situation (et en même temps, soyons honnête, peut être que je ne dirais pas non. Ok, je serais la vraie gagnante dans l'histoire) Mais là... MAIS LAAAA. C'en est presque vexant. Ou alors, c'est un vrai gentleman et il attend que je prenne l'initiative. Oui, ça pourrait être ça.

C'est même très probablement ça. Il sait qu'on a quand même six ans de différence, et il ne veut pas me brusquer alors il fait genre : « bonne nuit ! » et il attend.

C'est vicieux comme procédé. Très vicieux.

Pis moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pourrais rester dans mon coin, certes. Certes. Mais je pense que je vais très rapidement me traiter d'abrutie, et une fois qu'il sera endormi je serai déçue, et je pleurerai demain dans les bras d'Alexandre en me traitant de nulle.  
Hypothèse pas spécialement réjouissante.

Ou alors, je l'embrasse, tranquille, et on regarde ce qu'il se passe ? Très bonne idée. Très très bonne idée. Allez, il suffit que je me redresse et je me penche sur lui ! D'ailleurs on est dans une position pourrie pour dormir en couple. J'entends... Je sais pas mais on est censés être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pas à trente centimètres.

Enfin bref, je décide donc de prendre mon courage à deux mains, me redresse légèrement et l'embrasse _comme il faut_. C'est pas bien compliqué, bon dieu.

Évidemment, cela devient un peu plus chaleureux, sans vous donner de détails sûrement pas très appétissants, jusqu'à ce que je fais une chose stupide. Parce que les kimonos, ça s'ouvre quand même vachement facilement, hein. C'est déjà à moitié ouvert quand tu te penches, alors avec la position de môsieur à moitié allongé sur moi tout en restant bizarrement assez innocent. Enfin, on se comprend, il a une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur l'épaule, je m'excuse mais un coup de bras et je serais carrément à moitié nue. Bref, je fais quelque chose de bête, je me dis que, oh, j'ai qu'à mettre ma main dans son kimono hein, c'est quasiment offert sur un plateau d'argent. Alors je pose délicatement ma main dans les environs de ses côtes, une fois de plus, rien de bien méchant.  
Mais il faut un truc très bizarre, c'est à dire, recule carrément comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de déplacé comme... Non je crois que je vais me taire.

-On ne peut pas. » dit-il finalement.

-Peut pas quoi ? » je lui réponds avec une certaine dose du curiosité mais une plus grande dose d'agacement. Sérieusement c'est pas parce qu'il est japonais blahblah coincé qu'on peut pas... JE SAIS PAS ALLER EN TOUT CAS JUSQU'A L'ETAPE HUIT (1).

-Tu sais... » Il a l'air gêné. C'est une première. « ça »

Une seconde de réflexion pour que je comprenne, suite à quoi je m'exclame :

-Hein? Mais pourquoi ? T'es une fille ? »(2) une petite touche d'humour ne fait jamais de mal, même si en l'occurrence, ça a plutôt tendance à faire lever les yeux au ciel à _der Schatzeli_. (expression venant d'Alexandre, et selon lui, ça veut dire « petit trésor ». ça reste à confirmer).

-Laisse-moi être franc et peut-être un peu brusque, d'accord ? » J'hausse les sourcils une grande louche d'intérêt dans le regard. Ça promet. Haha « Même si j'avais un préservatif, que tu prenais la pilule et en plus que tu avais un stérilet, tu tomberais immédiatement enceinte. » En voyant mon regard totalement dubitatif il ajoute : « c'est un des aspects de ma malédiction. »

C'est vrai que c'est problématique. Très, très, très problématique.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'on ne va jamais, ... » Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, parce que j'aimerais éviter de glousser, ou rougir, ou quoique ce soit de gênant dans ce goût là.

Il secoue la tête et répond : « non, jamais. »

J'essaye de pas afficher un visage complètement horrifié, afin qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une espèce de nymphomane. C'est pas de sa faute, ok. Mais BORDEL, même si ce n'était pas forcément ce soir, je sais pas... J'aurais bien voulu, même si notre relation est vouée à une fin proche dans le temps, qu'il soit mon...mon _premier !_ (insérer une tête de jeune dévergondée ici) (ou de jeune fille innocente avec des pâquerettes virevoltantes autour d'elle.)

ça craint un max, cette histoire.

D'un autre côté, si j'arrive discrètement à le convaincre qu'être une maman à dix-sept ans me permettrait d'appeler la chaîne télévisée MTV, peut-être qu'il sera d'accord de pousser notre petit contrat sentimental un peu plus loin.

* * *

C'est un fait, Yagata veut ma mort. Genre, vraiment ma _mort_ . Moi j'demande rien à personne en faisant du violon, c'est juste pour la paperasse et qu'il y ait écrit que : oui, oui, Lucy Yekles sait jouer deux instruments, pas de problème pour qu'elle fasse le concert d'avril tout est en ordre ». Mais biiiien sûr, j'aime autant vous dire tout de suite que j'ai pas l'impression de savoir mieux jouer du violon maintenant, après environ deux mois, que quand j'ai commencé ces foutus cours. En plus, j'arrête pas de me faire engueuler, même quand Alexandre – qui sait en jouer comme un dieu – s'occuper de mes entraînements ET pour le piano (je sais jouer le morceau de bout en bout HIH) ET pour le violon, c'est toujours pas assez bien pour elle.

C'est de la folie. De la _folie_. En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans, et PERSONNE à part Tohru Honda, ne m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. C'est assez vexant dans son genre, surtout que je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le nouvel an chinois-japonais-asiatique, et que je sais pas, au hasard KIMI AKITO ALEXANDRE je les vois presque chaque jour (en tout cas pour Alexandre (bon on habite ensemble, ok) et Akito) et Kimi en tout cas deux fois par semaine (Son examen approchant oblige)

Alors désolée, hein, mais je trouve vraiment ça pas sympa. Même mes parents ne m'ont rien dit, même Jade, et Alan et même Éva (avec qui c'est apparemment la guerre, bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement au courant de ce qui se trame dans mon cher pays ou les kangourous prospèrent) pfff... J'suis seule au monde et tout le monde s'en fout.

Je met la clef tout sauf délicatement dans la serrure, prête à foncer dans ma chambre en espérant ne pas croiser Alexandre – qui a la mauvaise habitude de traîner dans le salon ou la cuisine – pour éviter un moment gênant où j'aurais envie de lui crier : « c'est mon anniversaire imbécile ! » et ouvre la porte.

« -SURPRISE ! »

Oh. Je pense que ma tête doit un peu les surprendre, puisque je n'ai pas l'air très heureuse, mais c'est leur faute ! Ohhh ce qu'ils sont GENTILS, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur eux.  
Bon, ok, ma super-fête-d'anniversaire sweet seventeen ne consiste pas en cinquante invités tous mieux habillés les uns que les autres mais en Alexandre, Akito, Kimi et.. Dan.

-Oh...Euh...Merci ! »

Je m'exclame, faute d'avoir une meilleure idée. Ce serait marrant que j'aie trouvé une super phrase qui leur ferait comprendre que je suis tout à fait blasée par l'idée de gagner un nouveau chiffre dans le compteur de mes années, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, j'opte pour un regard choqué et trèèès reconnaissant.  
Une seconde plus tard, Kimi se jette sur moi en criant : « Joyeux anniversaire Lucy ! »

Le la serre dans mes bras, puisque je suis d'humeur miséricordieuse, et lui tapote le dos avec maladresse :  
- Euh...Merci...Et merci à vous tous... » je continue en regardant obstinément le sol, Kimi toujours encastrée autour de moi : « ça me touche beaucoup ! »

-Et attend te voir tes cadeaux toi ! » S'exclame Alexandre, en me libérant de l'étreinte de Kimi pour me pousser au milieu de la pièce où s'entasse trois paquets cadeaux et une enveloppe :  
-Non mais sérieusement, il fallait vraiment pas ! »

-Je t'assure _qu'on_- Dan regarde fixement Akito en prononçant le mot « on »_- _m'a forcé à te trouver quelque chose. » Il fait une pause de quelques secondes avant d'ajouter – probablement parce que tout le monde (sauf moi haha) le fusille du regard « C'était une blague ! »

Je crois que cet anniversaire est en passe de devenir l'un de meilleurs de ma vie. Haha.

Contrairement au repas qui a eu lieu dans mon humble demeure quelques jours plus tôt, la très petite fête se passe plutôt bien, puisque tous le monde fait des efforts. J'ai même eu droit à des excuses privées de Dan, qui s'est justifié en disant qu'il ne « comprend pas comment je peux me mettre dans une situation où il est évident que je vais finir démoralisée, déprimée et probablement chez une psy » Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu qu'il n'était qu'un abruti et que de toute façon c'est pas parce qu'il était jaloux qu'il pouvait se permettre de me faire la morale.

Ce à quoi il m'a fait un geste vulgaire de la main. Je crois que depuis cette charmante discussion la tension est au moins redescendue entre nous. Parce que l'air de rien, il a quand même été mon premier ami ici, et en plus, je l'aimais vraiment bien, et dernièrement j'aime bien sa sœur et ça m'aurait rendue triste d'imaginer qu'on se quitterait fâchés l'un avec l'autre.

Bref. Tout se passe bien, on mange même un repas venant du manoir, donc un truc vachement bon sûrement très cher fourni par Akito lui-même, qui ne mange presque rien. Bizarre.  
D'habitude il ne mange pas beaucoup, on est bien d'accord là dessus, il m'a dit une fois qu'il avait des indigestions très facilement, mais de là à manger à peine une bouchée d'un plat, c'est quand même assez surprenant.

Ensuite, Alexandre m'approche avec un paquet cadeau, et vu le sourire qu'il fait, j'essaye de regarder à l'intérieur ce qu'il y a avant de le montrer à tout le monde. Parce que si c'est vraiment trop gênant...Ouais, je connais Alexandre et en plus la consistance du paquet est un peu bizarre.

-Ouvre-le ! » Me presse-t-il sous le regard avide de Kimi, intéressé d'Akito, et blasé de Dan.

Je m'exécute, craignant le pire, plonge ma main dans le paquet cadeau et devient rouge en sentant ce que c'est.

-Ah, euh...Merci beaucoup Sacha... » Je m'éclaircis la gorge tout en essayant de poser le paquet cadeau discrètement par terre, mais Kimi bondit dessus et en sort le contenu à la vue de tous :

-Des menottes ! » Elle commence à rire et les agite devant mes yeux : « Tu es une petite cochonne en fait ! »

-Mais...Ce..C'est pas moi qui les ai achetées ! » Je m'exclame avec horreur en sentant mes joues devenir aussi brûlante qu'une plaque oubliée sur une cuisinière. J'avais même pas vu que c'était de la fourrure léopard sur les bords. ARGH. Éviter le regard d'Akito. Éviter le regard d'Akito. Surtout ne le regarde pas...je le regarde (évidemment), et constate qu'il a un sourcil levé (sale manie) mais qu'il a un air amusé, tout en ne faisant pas de commentaires.

Finalement Kimi me les relance et je les pose par terre peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Dan me tend ensuite le sien, et cette fois, je suis beaucoup moins anxieuse. Le dernier cadeau dangereux étant celui de Kimi et...comment dire... J'espère que c'est l'enveloppe.

Je souris en voyant ce que Dan m'a achetée – des partitions – et le remercie avec un sourire content. Un cadeau pareil, ça présage une nouvelle forme de torture dès que j'aurai repris des cours, mais en même temps ça me fait plaisir qu'on me considère désormais comme « la fille qui joue du piano » haha.

Le cadeau de Kimi est en fait une petite boîte contenant -HEUREUSEMENT – du parfum (qui sent vachement bon) et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne s'est pas ruinée pour me l'offrir.

Finalement Akito me tend l'enveloppe en me souriant faiblement – ce qui est encore plus suspicieux – la main tremblante.

D'accord. Ça devient limite inquiétant. J'entends, il est presque jamais nerveux, et je l'imagine mal trembler parce qu'il a peur que le contenu de ladite enveloppe ne me plaise pas. Pfff.

J'attrape son cadeau, l'ouvre et en sort des billets d'avion.  
DES BILLETS D'AVIONS.

J'en reste sans voix. En fait, même si cela va paraître absolument inconsidéré de ma part, je m'attendais à un cadeau totalement dénudé de personnalité. Comme un chèque, ou je ne sais quoi...Le cadeau type venant d'un mec super riche qui n'aurait malheureusement pas eu le temps de penser à un cadeau plus réfléchi. (Ce qui en soit aurait été insultant. Haha, parce que les chèques et compagnie c'est tout à fait le genre de cadeau _d'Éva_. Et comme c'est la guerre en ce moment, je préfère ne pas avoir de raison pour la comparer à Akito. Ça ferait, pour ainsi dire, assez mal. Pour mon égo)

Bref, je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer les deux billets d'avion que j'ai dans la main, surtout en voyant que leur destination est New-York, et qu'ils ont du coûter méga cher, et que selon la carte, le voyage entier est offert, _mit_ nuit à l'hôtel, _mit_ argent de poche, et que je peux choisir la personne avec qui j'ai l'intention d'y aller.  
Il me fait rire, des fois. Ahah, oui oui, allez Kimi ! Partons toutes les deux à New-York, c'est carrément sympa ! Merci Akito de m'offrir ce voyage...Non encore mieux, avec Alexandre ! Mais oui ! Histoire qu'on en profite en tête à tête !

Je lui tends donc l'autre billet en sentant que cette fois, mon visage recommence plus ou moins à fonctionner puisque je lui souris :  
-Comme si j'avais envie d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre ! » Je m'exclame un peu outrée, avant de me rendre compte que ça pourrait être une insulte pour les trois autres personnes présentes. Bah, elles ont bien compris ce que je voulais dire.  
(Ou alors elles sont stupide et là, c'est carrément plus ma faute. Ahah)

Il sourit, reprend le billet en silence, la main toujours tremblante. Mon regard s'arrête quelques secondes dessus avant qu'Alexandre écrase sur la table avec force une bouteille de vodka.  
Bon, allez, je vais me _forcer_, parce que tout le monde sait à quel point je déteste ça (hem) mais bon c'est pas tous les jours que j'ai dix-sept ans et en plus, je sais être polie quand il le faut, et en plus ce serait impoli par rapport à Sacha. Ha.

Une heure chronomètre en main, l'ambiance est légèrement différente, puisque Sacha a disparu avec Dan, ce qui est très louche, et ce qui me fait ricaner en prime, alors que Kimi trouve que ça ne « veut strictement rien dire et de toute façon, je m'en fiche, j'ai toujours Yun-yun pour moi, parce que je l'aiiiiime » (le tout dans une voix légèrement aiguë (comprendre par là digne de rendre sourd n'importe qui) et Akito – qui ceci dit en passant n'a pas bu un verre – est assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains.  
Ça commence à faire trop de signes d'un coup pour que je ne sois pas capable d'additionner un plus un égal deux (ou onze selon à qui on pose la question, hein!) et je m'approche de lui aussi discrètement qu'une horde d'éléphants poursuivie par des zombies alligators.

-ça va ? » (Ce qui donne un truc ressemblant un peu à : çaaaAAaaAAaaa VaaAaaaAaaa ? »

Je lui demande en le secouant un peu par l'épaule. Mauvaise idée, je me dis au moment où j'arrête de le faire. Puisque je n'ai aucune réaction, et qu'il s'affaisse littéralement sur le côté.  
Ahah, un peu comme s'il était évanoui.

Ahah,  
Même Kimi s'est tue, et regarde la scène avec de grands yeux, au point que je me demande s'ils vont tomber de ses orbites si elle les ouvres un peu plus.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » elle demande soudain la voix teintée d'un soupçon de panique.

-Je...je sais pas... » Je réponds en me redressant, sentant l'alcool disparaître à la vitesse grand V de mon système nerveux « Hey...Akito ? Ça va ? »

Bien entendu il ne répond pas. On échange un regard consterné, Kimi et moi, avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, et que j'essaye tant bien que mal de le redresser sans faire plus de mal que de bien. Finalement, j'opte pour essayer de l'allonger sur le canapé, tout en observant la position latérale de sécurité, et appelle Dan et Sacha à l'aide. Ils rappliquent à la seconde, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être soulagée ou déçue de constater qu'ils ne sont ni décoiffés ni en train de se rhabiller d'un air emprunté.  
A la seconde où Dan aperçoit Akito, il se précipite vers lui et essaye de le réanimer.

-Bordel, je savais qu'il ne se sentait pas bien mais à ce point ? » s'exclame-t-il en nous regardant l'un après l'autre, horrifié.

-Ils arrivent tout de suite. » Ajoute Kimi d'une petite voix avant d'apporter un linge mouillé et de le mettre sur son front (et j'ai un peu honte d'être la petite amie inutile qui reste sans bouger un air de damoiselle en détresse sur le visage)

-vous pensez que c'est grave ? » elle ajoute, mortellement inquiète en voyant à quel point il est pâle.

Dan attrape la couverture posée sur le canapé et la pose sur lui. Je pense que si je n'avais pas déjà peur à cent pour cent, voir le visage inquiet de Dan comme si Akito venait de se faire renverser par un trois tonnes suffirait à me faire réaliser que c'est tout sauf cool.

Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'anniversaire. Même si j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'on ferait « l'after » à l'hôpital à pleurer comme des imbéciles devant la porte des soins intensifs.

* * *

** REPONSE AUX REVIEWS! **

**Clemy-chan**: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fanfiction est mon petit bébéééé (insérer une tête dégueulasse ici), je la finirai coûte que coûte! :D Et comme je m'y remets sérieusement..., bref encore merci pour la review!

**Kohana**: Oulala, je crois que l'attente cette fois était encore pire que celle pour le chapitre précédent! Desolee ma vieille! Ahaha, même si honnêtement, je doute que tu traînes toujours dans le coin... -soupire- Olala, je suis désolée, avec les trois reviews que tu m'avais écrite, tu mériterais UNE MONSTRUEUSE réponse et sérieusement, j'en pense pas moins! Mais je dois quitter l'ordinateur maintenant, oui tu vois, alors je ne peux que te dire MERCI MERCI Pour ton soutient! Je t'aime! Et j'espère que tu seras contente quand tu veras la "story alert" tout à l'heure...Même si j'imagine que tu vas te demander ce que j'ai fumé quand tu verras le chapitre! ;) Bref, merciiiiii pour tout je t'aiiiime encoooore! rrr!

Merci évidemment à** xXx-Lyra-xXx**,** SexySpectrum**, **Lalina15** et **Coton**!

* * *

**QUESTION MEGAIMPORTANTE qui est la véritable raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore écrit vingt pages pour finir la partie II de la fic: **

Ahaha, je suis gênée derrière mon ordinateur à vous poser une question pareille, mais je voulais savoir jusqu'à où vous vouliez que les choses aillent entre Akito et Lucy, parce que...Oui...euh...J'voulais écrire une scène un peu plus... hot -sourcils en folie- mais je me suis dit que si vous étiez horrifié par ça, c'était une MAUVAISE idee! Donc je vous demande votre avis à genoux, MERCIIIIII (euh, je NE parle PAS d'un lemon avec des détails monstrueux, hein, mais juste de mentions d'activité ...euh... peu conseillée aux jeunes de moins de ...allez...disons quinze ans HAHAHAHA

* * *

(oui, j'ai bientôt fini!)  
**MERCI A CEUX QUI AURAIENT LU CA JUSQU'AU BOUT, ET MERCI A CEUX QUI PRENDRAIENT LA PEINE DE ME LAISSER UN MOT, JE VOUS JURE QUE CA ME MOTIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!**  
**ALLEZ A BIENTOT, PROCHAIN CHAPITRE FIN DE LA PARTIE DEUX!**  
(prochain chapitre prévu pour dans environ UN MOIS, avec un voyage à New-York, une rencontre avec un être pas spécialement amical, un CONCERT, et des adieux INNNNNNNTENSES hahahahahah!) A bientot!


	15. Goodbye My Lover

Bonjour!  
Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Moi aussi j'trouve ça fou que je publie aussi vite? ça fait quoi? Juste un peu plus d'un mois? Haha! Je m'améliore!  
Enfin bref, tout d'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous un immmmmmmnmmense MERCI MERCI! D'avoir répondu à mon appel! Le gondor vous remercie! Hahah, faut que j'arrête avec mes références seigneur des anneaux. Haha! Enfin bref, merci infiniment, je vous jure il n'y a pas de mots qui pourraient retranscrire à quel point vous êtes géniaux et à quel point je vous aime! Alors merci!

Plus sérieusement, il y a une scène « hot », mais notez les guillemets, c'est très gentil et pas du tout PAS DU TOUT trash. J'avais l'intention d'écrire un truc dégueu, mais je bloquais, et en plus écrire ça à la première personne, c'est vraiment trop bizarre pour moi ! J'ai même été regarder dans le dernier twilight pour savoir comment Stephenie Meyer avait fait ça (alors que je ne respecte absolument pas ce qu'elle fait haha. Désolée pour les fans;) ) et EN FAIT, ELLE FAIT RIEN D'AUTRE QUE DES SOUS-ENTENDUS. Alors...vous voyez...Je suis une lâcheuse !  
Ah oui, c'était censé être la fin de la partie deux, mais j'ai repoussé d'un chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, j'en parle plus en détail à la fin.

(1), j'ai quand même été vérifier sur ! Hahah ! Donc c'est véridique  
Désolée je sais que ce chapitre était censé s'appeler Dan et être à la troisième personne, mais bon...J'ai renoncé ! Haha. Ah, oui, vous aller me trucider, je pense sincèrement que vous allez tous être décus comme des pains d'épice ! Haha !

Bref, merci à vous tous, merci merci merciiii! JE VOUS AIME! Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop vous décevoir, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis un peu stressée là!

* * *

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

James Blunt

* * *

A la base, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les hôpitaux. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui détestent ça, qui se sentent à l'étroit dans les pièces toujours blanches et qu'ils ont un sentiment de claustrophobie difficile à maîtriser à l'instant où ils pénètrent dans l'endroit même. Mais moi, je sais pas, j'avais plutôt tendance à aimer l'odeur, à m'y sentir relativement à l'aise. Le fait que des gens puissent souffrir - et dans les pires des cas mourir - m'était toujours passé au dessus de la tête. Enfin...Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je sais franchement pas ce qui est pire : avoir aucune nouvelle des médecins qui entrent et sortent de sa chambre et tous avec un air consternés, ou le fait que toutes les personnes admises à cet étage sont généralement suivies par des personnes en pleurs. Sérieusement, ça plomberait le moral de n'importe qui. Et dire que c'est mon anniversaire ! Haha ! Joie ! Ça n'aurait pas pu se finir mieux. En plus, Alexandre n'a pris _qu'une_ bouteille de vodka en partant (soit disant pour nous remonter le moral) et c'était plutôt efficace jusqu'à il y a une trentaine de minutes. Comprenez, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière nous dise clairement que si on arrêtait pas de faire des courses avec des fauteuils roulant, elle allait nous foutre dehors vite fait.

Et maintenant on est tous dans le même état, Kimi à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps – en même temps, je la comprends, elle est pas au courant qu'Akito va forcément survivre puisqu'il a une date précise de mort – Alexandre, chantonne un truc assez flippant, mais bon, on lui pardonne, parce que la bouteille de vodka, il l'a presque bue à lui tout seul, Dan à la tête entre les mains, et moi... Moi je regarde la porte avec un air d'abrutie.  
Voila, un bon résumé de la situation. Il est quatre heures du matin, et je sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si Akito va pouvoir se rétablir, où s'il va être aussi faible qu'un caneton jusqu'au concert, et c'est plutôt cette idée qui me terrifie . Je sais qu'il va survivre, qu'à un moment, probablement vers dix heures du matin, les médecins vont nous dire que finalement – par chance – il est tiré d'affaire. Mais est-ce qu'il va pouvoir vivre comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant ?

J'ai peur – non je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne devienne plus qu'une ombre de lui même. Purée, et dire que jusqu'à maintenant, si je connaissais les hôpitaux c'était parce que mon père s'était cassé une jambe en tombant de cheval quand j'avais treize ans, et maintenant tout ce dont je pourrai me souvenir c'est d'avoir eu peur à en mourir, le jour de mes dix-sept ans... Je sais pas, mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais très très bien réussi à ne pas penser à sa mort imminente. J'arrivais parfaitement à ne pas me rendre compte que c'était son dernier printemps, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait les putains de cerisiers fleurir, et c'était facile pour moi, de me moquer de lui quand il s'arrêtait devant une primevère en ayant un air mièvre et nostalgique à la fois.  
Mais maintenant tout me tombe dessus, et c'est un peu difficile à encaisser. Difficile à encaisser de me rendre compte que dans un mois et une semaine je ne le verrai _vraiment_ plus jamais. Que je n'aurai aucune chance d'un jour me souvenir de lui et de décider de lui passer un coup de fil pour avoir de ses nouvelles ou pour tenter de lui soutirer un rendez-vous...et que finalement je n'aurai _jamais_ l'occasion de le revoir.

J'ai été tellement chanceuse jusque là, personne dans ma famille n'est jamais mort, j'ai encore tous mes grands-parents, il n'est jamais rien arrivé à mes oncles et tantes, et j'ai absolument pas été préparée à savoir dire au revoir à quelqu'un pour toujours, ni même à préparer un deuil, et je ne pourrai jamais en parler à quiconque, parce que qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à Alan, Eva et Jade, hein ? « Hey, j'avais un petit ami, on a rompu et maintenant il est mort ! Triste ! » et oui, évidemment que ce serait triste, mais ils ne comprendraient pas, à quel point tout ça est _injuste _!

Et bien sûr, je sens que je commence à pleurer. Hmm, j'adore ! J'adore ! Mais c'est juste pas possible que ça se passe comme ça, on a encore un mois et une semaine, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire non ?

Non, évidemment comme l'a si bien dit Akito, s'il y avait quelque chose à faire, il l'aurait fait depuis mille ans. D'accord. Et il est celui qui s'y connaît le plus dans la malédiction. Donc forcément, si il est résigné, comment je peux ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire ?

La porte au fond du couloir coulisse et Hatori en personne apparaît. Il a le visage complètement neutre, mais pas du type qui retient ses émotions... Il a le visage neutre du type qui n'en a vraiment rien à cirer.

J'hallucine. Je suis la première à être au courant qu'Akito est vraiment tout sauf parfait, j'en suis même carrément témoin, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule à me rendre compte de qui il est derrière sa colère et son côté jaloux-de-toute-l'humanité-qui-a-le-droit-de-vivre. C'est quand même la seule personne sur terre qui ait jamais cru en mes « « « talents » » » en matière de musique, et pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Ce type, c'est celui qui est allé consoler la gamine qui venait de se planter devant une salle entière, c'est le mec qui a donné une chance à cette même fille, et qui la rend putain de heureuse, alors voir l'autre imbécile de médecin avancer comme si venir voir l'état d'un type de vingt-deux ans qui s'est écroulé pendant une fête était le truc le plus chiant du monde, ça me donne vraiment, mais alors vraiment envie de lui casser la figure.

Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard et entre. Oui, il doit me détester aussi, comme tous les autres maudits...J'suis la pauvre fille qui a choisi le camps du monstrueux chef de famille ! Celle qui les a trahi !  
Je relève brusquement la tête. Je sais qu'il y a une personne pour qui rien a changé. Quelqu'un qui continue d'être sympa avec moi quand elle me croise, même si elle ne m'invite plus chez elle.  
Kyo est bien censé être le chat, non ? Et il va se faire enfermer... Hm... Oui, je pense que Tohru Honda doit avoir tout autant intérêt que moi de lever cette saleté de malédiction. Je me lève, en ayant un peu l'impression d'être un robot, et remet ma veste alors que mes amis m'observent avec surprise.

-Je dois absolument faire quelque chose. » J'explique en attrapant mon sac. « je reviens vers neuf heures du matin... » Dan hoche la tête, et il a un air carrément triste... qui est dirigé dans ma direction.  
Tout à coup, je comprends pourquoi il me mettait en garde comme ça. Je dois avoir l'air d'un déchet, avec maquillage dégoulinant en option, et le fait que je me casse soudainement comme ça, il doit avoir capté que je vais quémander de l'aide à quelqu'un, qui ne pourra probablement rien faire pour moi.

Tais-toi, Lucy, ne pars pas défaitiste !  
Je quitte donc l'hôpital, constatant au passage avec énervement qu'il y a quelques journalistes à l'accueil, probablement pour savoir si le jeune chef de la famille Soma va vraiment clamser à vingt-deux ans comme tous ses ancêtres, et marche vers la prochaine bouche de métro.  
J'arrive pas à croire que je suis assez désespérée pour traverser une forêt à quatre heures et demie du matin, le tout en marchant super vite, et avec l'envie de me pendre à chaque branche.

Sérieusement, Lucy, t'es comme du vin, tu t'améliores avec l'âge ! Oooh, pas mal, celle là, faudra vraiment que je pense à la réutiliser plus tard. Enfin bref, dans le genre lugubre et compagnie, cette forêt, elle est carrément pas mal. J'entends, haha, j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire assassiner toutes les deux secondes, et en plus je suis toujours dans un état dont le moral est proche du degré moins mille, mais à part ça, je vais aussi bien que ce matin. Non, disons quand j'ai ouvert mon appartement et que tout le monde était là. Ohhh, oui , faut que je pense aux trucs heureux qui me sont arrivés ces derniers temps, plutôt que de penser à la mo-

Respirer, respirer, je vais trouver une solution, je vais la trouver – je sais que c'est impossible – mais il y a forcément un moyen pour retrouver ce contrat !  
Je sens que je m'arrête, même si, avec le recul, s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une forêt, c'est pas une idée géniale, et que je commence à pleurer pour de bon. Genre, sanglots et tout. Oui parce que se retenir pendant plus ou moins cinq heures, je suis pas non plus wonderwoman, il y a un moment où je me sens obligée de tout relâcher, et de me rendre compte à quel point c'est horrible comme situation, et qu'il n'y a strictement rien que je puisse faire, et que d'aller chez Tohru Honda dans les environs de cinq heures du matin c'est complètement idiot, que de toute façon ils ne me laisseront jamais entrer chez eux, et mieux vaut que je pleure maintenant que sur le perron de leur maison, de toute façon.  
Je m'assied par terre, et continue à pleurer comme si c'était la seule solution. Même si faut bien l'avouer, dans mon cas, je vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.  
Il va mourir. _Mourir_.

Je préférerais mille fois plus en être encore à le détester parce que là je pense pas que je peux réussir à le regarder en face sans compter les jours.

J'aimerais vraiment avoir une illumination quant à l'endroit où commencer à chercher, ou au moins une personne qui pourrait m'aider. Je suis même prête à aller supplier Takana à genoux si elle a des informations à me donner ! Ou Hatori ! Ou encore mille fois pire ! L'Amiki- ...

...

Je me relève d'un bond. Oui, c'est une idée complètement idiote. Probablement encore plus bête que celle d'aller voir Tohru Honda en plein milieu de la nuit pour finalement pleurer le long de la route et repartir.

...  
C'est sûr que dit comme ça, c'est vraiment pathétique. Enfin bref, réfléchissons, réfléchissons... Ce truc, il vit depuis le début de la malédiction, donc forcément qu'il sait des choses qu'Akito ne sait pas.

Idée stupide, puisqu'il le connaît depuis sa naissance. Mais même, il faut bien que je commence quelque part.

* * *

Doooonc, donc donc. Finalement, trouver le trou dans le mur, c'était un super plan de ma part. Oui parce que même si je sais que je suis sur la liste, et que les domestiques et les gardes me traitent comme si j'étais la reine d'Australie (haha, je mérite ce titre, ça c'est sûr) je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, d'autant plus que maintenant il est carrément cinq heures et demie du matin, et que... Oui, je suis absolument positive sur le fait que si Akito apprend que je suis allée voir l'Amikiri – non, Lucy, ne pense pas à ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois que tu l'as vu – comme ça, pour lui demander des informations et aussi lui proposer quelque chose, il risque de me hurler dessus. Et qui sait, ça lui provoquerait peut-être une crise cardiaque fatale. Ce qui serait très loin d'être le but, on est bien d'accord.

Bref, je pénètre donc dans le manoir Soma par effraction, et commence à avancer vers mon but. Oh putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais de mon plein gré parler à cette chose mi crabe mi oiseau mi serpent. Je dois avoir un problème. Mais j'ai pas d'autre idée, et avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ouais. Je peux plus rester les bras croisés, ni même accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Moi, quand j'ai un problème, j'agis. Oui monsieur.

Olala, plus j'avance dans ce manoir, plus j'approche de la pièce où je sais qu'il est caché, plus je sens que je suis en train de faire une bêtise monstrueuse. Sérieusement rien que l'état des maisons, ou de l'herbe, tout ça, ça crie à l'unisson : N'AVANCE PAS PLUS LOIN, CREATURE MALEFIQUE EN APPROCHE !

Mais boooon, je suis Lucy Yekles, je suis pas du genre à avoir peur parce qu'un dieu japonais risque de me tuer et que personne ne pourra rien faire! Haha, nooon, peur moi ? J'suis pas une mauviette ! Je suis aussi tranquille que si j'étais sur une plage un cocktail à la main !

OH PUREEE CE QUE J'AI PEUR.

J'inspire et expire une nouvelle fois profondément, avant de faire coulisser une porte. (bien entendu en me trompant d'abord de shoji, ce qui -j'espère- n'a été remarqué par personne parce que sinon ma dignité en aurait _encore_ pris pour son grade) et j'entre dans la pièce.  
D'accord. J'ai un sens de l'orientation complètement pourri, mais je crois qu'il faut que j'aille dans le couloir depuis ici et ensuite la salle privée de l'Amikiri est genre, trois pièces plus loin.  
Olala, j'ai les bras et les jambes qui tremblent littéralement. En plus, de nouveau, les espèces de peintures sont vraiment trop trash, de nouveau les hérons avec les crabes. Hmmm, charmant !

Particulièrement le shoji de droit, ou le héron est carrément par terre avec les crabes qui l'ouvrent de partout, ça donne vraiment beaucoup de courage ! J'aurais mieux fait de prendre une photo avec moi de Neville et son épée, quand il abat Nagini, ça, ça m'aurait carrément aidée à marcher avec la tête relevée.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans le couloir. Méga sombre, avec une tonne de poussière par terre, exactement comme je m'en souvenais. J'arrive pas à croire que Takana ait fait exprès de m'entraîner dans ce coin du manoir, probablement pour me traumatiser à vie. Sérieusement...Cette femme est un démon, et elle ne prend son pied qu'en faisant souffrir les autres, en fait, j'imagine que je devrais plutôt avoir pitié d'elle, c'est une frustrée de la vie puissance mille.

Ok, je suis devant la porte. J'arrive pas à évaluer le danger que je suis en train de courir, en fait. C'est bizarre, mais Akito m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre que ce truc pourrait me tuer, mais enfin... ça me parait carrément surréaliste. Ahah, j'dis ça, mais j'ai quand même les jambes et les bras qui tremblent, donc le côté blasé est très moyennement réussi. Non mais il ne peut quand même pas me tuer, hein ? Juste me faire peur, me traumatiser un peu plus, et éventuellement me déprimer à vie s'il me fait une théorie comme quoi Akito est foutu quoi que j'essaye de faire...

J'inspire un bon coup, et ouvre la porte avant de me précipiter dans la pièce. Plus vite j'y entre, plus vite j'en ressors. J'espère. Pouvoir en ressortir, j'entends. Et de préférence avec tous mes membres.

Non mais sérieusement, je suis sûre que l'Amikiri fait exprès de prendre bien son temps avant de venir me parler parce qu'il sait pertinemment que je suis en train de crever de peur.

Oh, et je remarque que je retiens ma respiration. Finalement, la boîte rectangulaire qui est posée derrière le shoji et que je vois en ombre chinoise, exactement comme le première fois, - argh- s'ouvre lentement et l'ombre dégueulasse de l'Amikiri – un crabe ! Un CRABE- s'en étire, jusqu'à prendre – si j'ai bien compris ce dont je ne suis pas totalement sûre – sa véritable forme, c'est à dire un mélange serpent-crabe-oiseau de trois mètres de haut. Genre, l'ombre s'étire même jusqu'au plafond, et je dois lever un peu la tête pour pouvoir le voir en entier. Oh putain, la mauvaise idée que j'ai eue. Oh putain ce que je peux être débile, et ce que je peux avoir un instinct de préservation aussi grand qu'une fourmi anorexique.

Finalement, la porte du shoji qui nous sépare s'ouvre méga lentement, je suis sûre qu'il est super content de son petit effet, en plus. Il saiiit que je pourrais mourir de peur, là maintenant tout de suite.

Je sens sérieusement tous mes muscles se contracter, preuve que je suis prête à tailler un sprint, ce qui ne serait que très moyennement une bonne idée.

Et tout à coup, plus d'ombre, mais un homme en face de moi qui a un sourire digne de celui d'un grand méchant de dessin animé.

Vaaaachement rassurant, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Ohhh, Lucy-chan ! » s'exclame-t-il en me regardant avec insistance. Ses yeux sont aussi noirs que ceux d'un homard, ce qui n'est pas spécialement joli.

J'essaye de parler, mais je suis vraiment tétanisée, comme la deuxième fois où je l'ai aperçu. Si c'est ça, ce que les maudits ressentent face à Akito, je peux comprendre qu'ils ne le portent pas dans leurs cœurs. C'est pas une sensation très agréable.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je sache pourquoi tu es venue ici, Lucy-chan. »

Je lui lance un regard intéressé. Et ses yeux passent soudain du homard au serpent. J'ai un petit mouvement de recul sympathique, surtout que – précision utile – il s'est approché de moi en moins d'une seconde. Ce qui veut dire que si je devais bel et bien mourir, il serait la dernière chose que j'aurais vue. Ohhh pas cool. Pas qu'il soit moche en soi, mais je crois l'avoir déjà souligné, il est tellement beau qu'il en devient horrible.

-Et je dois dire... » reprend-il en soulevant une mèche de mes cheveux, qui est un geste qu'Akito fait souvent, et du coup que je trouve assez déplacé « que je suis... surpris. »

j'écarquille les yeux, oui parce que le fait qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées est un tout petit peu embarrassant, faut juste que j'évite de penser à des trucs honteux genre... Hmmm... Akito qui prend sa douche ? OH NON JE VIENS D'Y PENSER.

Heureusement, l'Amikiri n'a pas l'air de trouver ça particulièrement intéressant.

-Oui, surpris voire même intéressé par ta proposition. Je dois admettre que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Je sens que mes bras tremblent toujours, mais je suis soulagée, vraiment soulagée. Si mon plan lui plaît, c'est déjà un début monstrueux. Genre, 100 km d'avance sur la situation dans laquelle j'étais avant. Mais j'arrive pas à croire que personne avant n'ait eu la même idée.

L'Amikiri commence à tapoter sa joue de ses doigts et me regarde longuement avant de reprendre :

-Je ne vais pas prendre de décision maintenant, donc, si ton idée tient toujours, il va falloir que je te marque. »

Je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste exactement, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ça doit être relativement agréable. Ça me fait un peu penser à marquer un mouton avec un fer à chaud, si vous voyez-ce que je veux dire.

-C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclame-t-il avec un petit rire qu'il cache derrière la manche de son kimono. Je me demande pourquoi il veut absolument pas qu'on voie ses dents, mais à mon avis, je ferais mieux de ne pas ouvrir d'enquête. Je frissonne rien que de penser à ce qu'il y a dans sa bouche. « Bien entendu, tu comprends qu'Aki-chan ne serait pas très heureux s'il apprenait que nous avons eu une discussion »

Je déglutis, j'ose même pas imaginer à quel point je me ferais engueuler si Akito apprenait ça. Je pense que ce serait un motif suffisant pour qu'il coupe tous les ponts avec moi. Ce qui n'est pas une perspective très folichonne, mais comme c'est soit je fais un « deal » avec l'Amikiri soit Akito meurt, je crois que je préfère mettre ma vie en jeu plutôt que de ne rien faire.

L'Amikiri m'observe encore une minute avant d'ajouter :  
-Il faudrait que je te marque sur une partie de ton corps qu'il n'a aucune chance de voir. »  
Ahah, je ris en mon fors intérieur. Je pourrais faire une liste de certaines parties de mon corps qu'Akito ne verra jamais parce que cet espèce d'imbécile ne veut – je cite - : « pas être soumis à une tentation face à laquelle je ne suis pas sûr de résister. »

L'Amikiri hausse un sourcil, preuve qu'il était en train d'écouter mon monologue mental, ce qui est carrément gênant, et déclare aussi calmement que s'il me demandais si je l'idée de prendre un peu de thé me tente :

-Très bien, baisse ton pantalon. »

Et cette fois, même si je suis paralysée par la peur et tutti quanti, j'arrive à bégayer un : « Q-q-q-q-QUOI ? » qui n'a pas l'air d'amuser le cher dieu en face de moi.

-Je ne suis pas humain, ton corps est aussi intéressant pour moi qu'un arbre. Alors obéis. »

Et je sens mes mains agir toutes seules. Hahah, sympaaa d'être complètement sous l'emprise d'un être divin pas spécialement sympathique... et j'enlève sérieusement mon pantalon.

Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais quasi à moitié nue devant une divinité japonaise à dix-sept ans, je vous jure que je me serais vraiment posée des questions. Si un jour j'écris une biographie, ahah, cet événement méritera un chapitre à lui tout seul !

Il s'approche et je sens que mes jambes recommencent à trembler. Sérieusement il est tellement flippant, on pourrait me foutre en plein milieu d'une forêt avec 23 gamins prêts à me trucider pour gagner un jeu télévisé que j'aurais moins peur que maintenant. Et pourtant, hein, avec ma condition physique je serais sûre de mourir en trente seconde.

Bref, Il s'arrête à 2 millimètres de moi, ce qui est carrément peu, et avance sa main en direction de mon noble derrière. Olala, olalala, je vais me faire peloter par un dieu ! AH AH AH trop drôle ! J'aurai eu une relation plus chaude avec l'Amikiri qu'avec Akito ! J'en ris mais ce que j'en ris.

Enfin, j'en rigole un peu, hein, une partie légèrement plus majoritaire est occupée à être morte de peur. ET LE TRUC FOUS SA MAIN DANS MA SLIP, et je peux RIEN FAIRE, et une seconde plus tard, j'ai l'impression de m'être assise sur une plaque, ce qui me fait carrément hurler de douleur alors qu'il ricane en ayant enlevé sa main. Incroyable, ce mec comme il peut cramer les gens juste en posant la main sur une partie de leur corps. (en l'occurrence ma fesse droite. Ahaha, ça aussi ça méritera de figurer dans mon autobiographie)

Il sourit et je remarque que je ne suis plus paralysée, et que la douleur à complètement disparue. Mais en me tournant, je remarque avec une certaine dose d'horreur, que j'ai vraiment une marque brune en forme de main sur l'arrière-train. Bon.

La probabilité qu'Akito découvre ça, est à la fois MEGA élevée et à la fois MEGA faible. J'entends, il est vraiment hyper coincé, il m'a surprise en sous-vêtement la semaine passée dans la salle de bain, et on est d'accord que des sous-vêtement c'est quasiment un maillot de bain, donc niveau obscène j'ai connu mieux, et pendant trois heures il s'est excusé comme s'il m'avait surprise en train de ... hm... je sais pas... je préfère pas imaginer. Donc bref, il ne risque pas de découvrir ça. En mêêêêême temps, on est censés partir ensemble à New-York, donc... Donc à moins qu'il trouve que faire chambre séparée soit une idée absolument remarquable, on va être dans une proximité problématique. Très problématique.

-Je te communiquerai ma décision en temps voulu, Lucy-chan ! En attendant, tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'hôpital, j'ai comme l'impression que ton très cher Aki-chan va se réveiller bientôt. »

J'hoche de la tête, constatant que même si j'ai encore MONSTRUEUSEMENT peur, je suis tirée d'affaire et qu'en plus je ne suis plus dans cette espèce de relation dieu-tout-puissant vs pauvre-humain-terrifié, ce qui m'a rendu ma capacité de mouvement...comment dire... émanant de mon libre arbitre et pas des souhaits de mon nouvel « associé ». Je remets mon pantalon et entends l'Amikiri me dire alors que je passe la porte :

-A très bientôt, Lucy-chan ! »

Oui. Je pense que je viens de me condamner à mort. Hehe.

* * *

Le retour à l'hôpital à six heures du matin s'est vraiment fait tranquille, à part évidemment que tous les japonais allant au travail ont transformé le métro en un endroit pas spécialement confortable, surtout quand on est écrasé entre deux mecs dont l'odeur est passablement suspecte, et j'ai eu le plaisir de constater en arrivant qu'Akito ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais que par contre, Kimi, Alexandre et Dan sont les trois entassés les uns sur les autres à dormir aussi paisiblement que des bébés chevreuils. Mignon.

Je m'assied en face d'eux. Et oui, je remarque légèrement que j'commence sérieusement à manquer de sommeil. Ma tête tombe en arrière contre le mur, et je sens que je vais bientôt tomber dans la phase maudite de : je-dors-la-bouche-ouverte-comme-une-dégueulasse-et-en-plus-y-a-de-la-bave-qui-en-sort. Alors je me redresse, et décide de faire la rebelle. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis quelqu'un qui sait braver les lois quand il le faut.

Et là, je vais entrer dans la chambre d'Akito, même si on nous a dit de pas le faire, et je vais m'endormir la tête sur le lit. C'est carrément plus confortable et qui sait, ça m'évitera peut-être de dormir la bouche ouverte. Ahah, parce que c'est pas très joli joli.

J'entre dans la chambre, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de médecin, parce que me faire mettre dehors en trente seconde n'est pas vraiment le but, et constate avec un soulagement ultime qu'Akito est bel et bien seul. Hatori a du rentrer... Sérieusement si un jour je le choppe celui-là, ça va mal se passer pour lui. J'approche du lit, avec une boule dans le ventre genre... hm... étoile noire de star wars.  
Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'Akito a déjà repris des couleurs, et même s'il y a un milliard de machines autour de lui dont je suis incapable de donner une utilité, je me sens quand même bien soulagée.

Je m'assieds sur une chaise à côté de lui et décide de poser ma tête – comme initialement prévu- sur le matelas. Hinhin. Risque que je tombe, pas élevé, hein ?

Cinq secondes plus tard, chrono en main, j'ai même pas le temps de fermer convenablement des yeux, que je sens une main dans mes cheveux.  
Ça pourrait bien entendu être un fantôme de l'hopital, ou un médecin un peu bizarre. Mais c'est quand même probablement Akito.

Je lève les yeux et lui sourit. Il n'a pas l'air si mal que ça, oh purée, j'en pleurerais de soulagement. Il me rend mon sourire un peu faiblement et me demande quel heure il est.

Ce à quoi je lui réponds avec exactitude à la seconde près. Il ferme les yeux et déclare :  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai gâché ton anniversaire – je précise que je lui assure que PAS DU TOUT – ... Vous êtes quand même pas restés toute la nuit ? »

Je lui souris et répond.  
-Si ! Ils sont tous en train de dormir dans le couloir... Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été faire un tour un moment, j'avais besoin de... euh... » vite un mensonge crédible, allez Lucy, allez ! « de me calmer un peu. »

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois d'un air désolé. Ok, donc ma promenade vers la maison de Tohru Honda et compagnie restera un secret, tout comme ma petite rencontre avec l'Amikiri.

* * *

-Bye ! » je dis à Alexandre alors que je le serre brièvement dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui, départ pour New-York, ça veut dire environ onze heures d'avion – laissez-moi vomir- mais surtout quatre jours en tête à tête avec Akito dans une ville ou personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble. J'entends, les traders savent sûrement qu'Akito Soma est le mec à la tête d'une fortune considérable et qu'il gère des entreprises parmi les meilleures du japon, mais ils ne savent absolument pas que c'est un grand brun à l'air arrogant. Haha.

Il me rend mon étreinte et me sourit joyeusement.

-Je ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Je présage le pire, mais le lasse partir dans sa chambre pour revenir avec... une boîte de préservatifs. Évidemment. Je ne lui ai peut-être pas dit qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour qu'Akito et moi passions à l'acte parce que... Oui, il a été très très clair sur le sujet. Mais j'ai pas tout à fait abandonné l'idée d'une feinte. Je suis DIABOLIQUE.

Enfin bref je le remercie en secouant la tête (genre, rolala, tu me blases, Alexandre!), mais je range quand même son cadeau dans ma valise. On se sourit une dernière fois, on échange encore quelques politesses comme. « t'as intérêt à faire la vaisselle pendant que j'suis pas là ou j'te jure que je te refais le portrait » ou autre : « tu es toi une salope », et je quitte l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui. Parce que tout bien réfléchi, comme Akito est censé mourir de la malédiction, j'imagine qu'un crash provoquant notre mort n'est pas très probable. Heureusement. Je préférerais une mort plus douce.

A peine arrivée sortie de l'immeuble miteux dans lequel Sacha et moi habitons, je remarque la voiture noire, conduite par l'honorable chauffeur, qui prend immédiatement ma valise pour la mettre dans le coffre. Ohhh je me sentirais presque stressée !

Akito sort aussi de la voiture pour me saluer, et ouvrir ma porte. (ce à quoi je lui dis que je suis pas totalement une handicapée et il sourit)

Je me suis bien évidemment rendue compte que ce voyage, c'est le seul qu'on pourra faire ensemble, oui parce que moi, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'Amikiri, et que j'imagine que se disputer pour des bêtises, ne serait pas très malin. Il faut que je profite de chaque seconde.

Chaque seconde.

Comme celle là, ou la voiture démarre doucement, pour aller à l'aéroport. Seconde importante dans ma vie, c'est sûr.

On arrive à l'aéroport et je vous jure, mille « securitas » viennent à notre rencontre. Je crois que je réalise vraiment pas à quel point Akito Soma est connu et pourrait être une cible potentielle à cause de son argent. Et ils nous conduisent vers un... putain de JET.  
OLALA.

On entre les deux rapidement dans l'avion, - roh je déteste ça – et je remarque à quel point ce truc là est grand. Genre, chambre immense avec lit canapé, bibliothèque, frigo et ... piano.

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher lentement mais sûrement. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé maintes fois, je ne suis carrément pas pauvre. Mais ça, c'est quand même du luxe un milliard de fois au dessus des moyens de ma famille.

Akito s'assied lourdement sur un fauteuil, et me sourit comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se trouver là dedans :  
-Ne me dis pas que tu fais tous tes trajets dans cet avion ? »

Il hausse un sourcil, comme si ma question était bête. HEM HEM ai-je envie de hurler au monde entier. Je m'assied face à lui et il me fait signe d'attacher ma ceinture. Ah, je vois, le fait de voyager dans un jet privé permet de décoller beaucoup plus rapidement que les avions de ligne.

Super.

J'ai l'impression d'être pretty woman, la prostitution en moins.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard on a décollé et je m'accroche au siège avec horreur. Je hais l'avion, je sais pas pourquoi, avant ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais depuis ... bon, bref, je déteste ça.

* * *

-OH PUTAIN MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! »

Je remarque qu'Akito regarde les gens d'un air désolé. Oui, peut-être que le fait que sa petite amie hurle littéralement dans les rues de New-York l'embarrasse un petit peu. Mais quoi ! Je suis à New-York, et c'est trop trop cool ! Je suis enfin dans un pays anglophone ! Depuis le temps que je n'entends plus que cette langue vraiment trop bizarre qu'est le japonais, j'ai envie d'aller serrer la main à tout le monde ! Et accessoirement de leur dire : « merci de parler anglais, merci ! »

Ok, après Tokyo, c'est vrai que la grandeur des immeubles n'est pas si impressionnante que ça, mais la différence réside belle et bien dans le fait qu'il n'y a pas qu'UN seul type de personnes. En l'occurrence, pas que des petits asiatiques aux cheveux noirs et en costard-cravate. Non, là il y a de tout, et ça ressemble un peu à Sidney et... je crois que je vais rester habiter ici une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je suis content si ça te plaît » déclare Akito en me prenant par la main. Oh, c'est vrai qu'ici on peut marcher main dans la main. Je souris d'un air content – donc un sourire très moche – et entrecroise nos doigts. Bon, c'est pas très pratique d'avoir les deux mains occupée (une pour la valise, une pour le petit ami haha) mais je suis tellement heureuse que je pourrais me mettre à chanter !

Et le truc vachement bien, en plus, c'est qu'Akito a tout calculé comme un dingue et qu'on a pris l'avion au bon moment pour arriver à huit heures à New-York. Ok, j'ai du bouffer un médicament pour m'endormir et éviter ainsi les aléas du décalage horaire, mais on a toute la journée et ensuite celle d'après, et ensuite celle d'après ! Et après on repart... triste.

MAIS CA FAIT QUAND MÈME TROIS JOURS.

-Tu sais ou est l'hôtel exactement ? » je lui demande. Parce que je me réjouis d'avoir posé les valises pour aller à central park ! Voir la statue de la liberté ! Manger des hamburgers et des hot dog ! Et faire tous les musées !

-Oui, je vais toujours dans le même, encore trois minutes de marche je pense... »

J'hoche distraitement la tête, trop occupée à faire un grand sourire à tous les gens qu'on croise. Je dois vraiment passer pour une autiste, des fois. Mais booon !

Et effectivement deux minutes plus tard, on arrive devant l'hôtel. Il me regarde avec un air expéctatif, genre : Vas-y un hôtel cinq étoiles soit choquée » mais ça, je dois admettre que je m'y connais carrément mieux puisque les hôtels grands standings me sont beaucoup plus familiers que les jets. Sérieusement, voyager dans un avion privé. Qui fait ça, à part les rock stars, hein ?

-Cool ! J'espère que tu as réservé la suite, darling. » je m'exclame en l'entraînant avec enthousiasme à l'intérieur.

J'entends Akito rigoler derrière moi et apprends deux minutes plus tard, après avoir retiré les clefs, qu'il a effectivement commandé LA chambre la plus chère. Genre, apparemment, jacuzzi et compagnie.

Et ça, je dois admettre que je ne connais pas. Hm, je peux essayer de la jouer fille riche blasée, mais Akito me bat quand même dans tous les domaines.

Et effectivement la chambre est énorme, genre limite si c'est pas un appartement à elle toute seule. Avec un lit énorme, un espèce de salon tout aussi énorme, et une salle de bain qui est plus grande que le salon de mon appartement. (ça doit être le jacuzzi).

Akito pose sa valise et s'assied sur un des canapés. Je le rejoins, toujours aussi surprise, qu'il ait décidé de payer aussi cher pour une chambre alors qu'on va sûrement passer nos journées dehors.

Oui, parce que c'est pas comme si on avait grand chose à faire dans notre chambre. Pff.

-Désolé pour le moment déprime. » déclare-il soudainement : « mais c'est officiellement mon dernier voyage à l'étranger. » je sens mon visage s'affaisser. « Alors pas de limite de budget, ok ? Si tu vois un truc qui te plaît, même si c'est.. je sais pas... un canapé à vingt mille dollars, dis le moi, ou même un appartement... Tu veux un appartement ? »

Je sens que je fronce des sourcils d'une manière pas très jolie.

-J'suis pas venue pour que tu me payes des trucs, tu sais ? »

-Je sais, mais ça me fait _plaisir_. » Il me répond peut-être un peu trop agressivement à mon goût. Non mais sérieusement si j'avais envie d'un appartement à New-York je n'aurais qu'à me mettre à genoux devant mon père pendant deux heures et je suis sûre à 90% qu'il céderait.

-Tu me prends pour quoi exactement ? » je commence à m'énerver. Sérieusement je crois qu'il a toujours pas compris que j'étais pas totalement démunie et que son argent m'intéresse autant qu'un troupeau de mouton c'est à dire PAS DU TOUT.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et répond :  
-Tu as vraiment le don de t'énerver pour des trucs insignifiants, tu es consciente de ça ? Je te dis juste que ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir des trucs si ça te fait plaisir aussi, c'est bon ! » avec un énervement croissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue définitivement de la tête, se relève d'un coup et déclare sèchement : « je vais aux toilettes » avant de s'y enfermer.

Et moi je suis toujours relativement énervée, mais je me sens surtout bête. Roooh, je peux pas arrêter d'être susceptible pendant trois jours ? Non ?

Quand Akito revient, je décide de m'excuser, histoire qu'on ne passe pas trois jours à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

Il hausse des épaules et on décide de sortir un moment. (il est toujours énervé, et ça, ça recommence à m'énerver. Sérieusement il pourrait pas faire des efforts ? Mais noooon, c'est Akito Soma, et il adooore se complaire dans son mauvais caractère.)

Et dire qu'il est à peine dix heures du matin... Pfff. Il m'attrape quand même par la main, mais je sens qu'il est tendu – donc énervé- et on a même pas l'option de réconciliation bestiale – clindoeilclindoeil- je soupire, et décide de crever l'abcès :  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de faire le gamin ? »

Ouuups, vraiment pas la meilleure chose à dire. Il lâche ma main et me fusille du regard. Je lui rends la pareille, hein, je vais pas commencer à faire ma soumise, jeune femme en extase devant ô-grand-Akito-Soma chef de famille blahblah.

-Et toi, tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi insupportable ? » me répond il avec presque haine.

Bon, ça, ça sent la dispute du siècle avec hurlement, jeté de vase et compagnie. J'adore. Franchement. J'adore notre couple, on se tourne autour mille ans, et dès qu'on est ensemble on est capable de se hurler dessus pour des conneries.

-Insupportable ? » je m'exclame «Ouais, OK, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée, oui Akito je m'excuse à genoux d'en avoir rien à foutre de ton argent ! Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que ça te blesse personnellement que j'en ai rien à foutre du fait que tu puisses te payer une suite monstrueuse, ou un jet privé ! Tu crois que je suis venue pour quoi hein ? Pour avoir l'impression d'être l'impératrice américaine ? ET OUI JE SAIS QUE CA EXISTE PAS. Je suis venue pour être avec toi, bordel on pourrait être dans une auberge de jeunesse à avoir fait le putain de voyage dans une cale que je serais heureuse ! Probablement même plus que maintenant où tu agis comme si ne pas se soucier de ton argent, c'est pire que de t'insulter personnellement, alors tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! »

Et sur ce, je me casse précipitamment en sentant que je suis sur le point de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa réponse, crachée avec autant d'amour qu'une menace de mort :  
-Menteuse. »

la tristesse d'être dans une relation aussi compliquée ainsi que le désespoir quand à notre entente bancale est immédiatement remplacé par une colère sans borne venant tout droit des fins fonds de la Moria :

-PARDON ? »

Et je me retrouve à nouveau face à face avec son visage quasi défiguré dans une rage sans borne ! Hihi ! Partez en vacances, qu'ils disaient, c'est sympa !

-Ni nie pas l'évidence, Yekles (je tique en entendant qu'il me ré-appelle par mon nom de famille), c'est évident que c'est la seule chose qui t'attire chez moi. »

Et là, je lui sors ma meilleure tête de poisson rouge, yeux ronds et bouche qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme. Non mais sérieux, je suis carrément bouche-bée. Sortir avec lui pour son argent ? Putain, je vais pas refaire une démonstration à tendance mathématique pour prouver une fois de plus que l'argent n'est pas exactement ce qu'il manque dans ma famille, et qu'en plus c'est vachement vexant pour moi ! Comme si j'étais une idiote opportuniste qui n'a rien à faire d'autre de sa vie que de poursuivre les mecs riches même s'ils sont détestables avec elle! Oh purée. D'un autre côté, sa petite déclaration attise en mon doux être une certaine dose de pitié et de compassion. Genre le mec qui croit que son seul intérêt s'est son porte-monnaie.  
Bon, il y'a deux manières de résoudre cette situation : a) je me casse en le traitant d'imbécile, b) le confronte à son idiotie. Haha, deuxième solution, à l'attaque !

-Donc si je comprends bien... » je reprends en sentant que ma colère destructrice digne d'Hera se calme quand même un peu,... parce que finalement je me sens plutôt euh.. désillusionnée, ouais voilà. En fait, c'est peut-être même limite une bonne chose cette engueulade monstrueuse, puisque comme ça, je vois enfin pourquoi c'était un peu tendu entre nous. Même si du coup, je préfère pas savoir pourquoi _lui_, il sort avec moi. Brrr, ça, ça a un potentiel de déprime INFINI. « la seule chose que tu trouves « intéressante » chez toi, c'est ton argent ? »

Il ne répond pas, mais il fait à peu près la même tête que quand il était en train de s'engueuler avec Ren et que je les ai interrompu. (hem, je ferais mieux d'effacer définitivement cette tranche de ma vie de mon esprit, parce que je crois que la honte que je me suis payée en lançant ma chaussure me poursuivra à jamais). Donc en gros, il est mal, et moi aussi, et vive la vie et le jambon !

Le silence devient carrément long, parce que je ne sais pas quoi ajouter à ça. J'aimerais bien lui faire une tirade sur tout ce que j'aime chez lui, mais je sens que je vais bégayer comme une malade. En même temps,, si je lui prouve pas maintenant que je l'apprécie pour d'autres raisons que son porte monnaie, ça risque d'être foutu pour de bon. Et je préfère ne pas déprimer à l'avance.

Oui, parce que me faire larguer avant même qu'on soit obliger de se quitter, ça fait pas trop partie de mon plan.

-Pourquoi tu penserais une chose pareil ? » je décide donc de reprendre sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre, grande handicapée des relations, c'est mooooi !

Il secoue la tête et me répond :

-écoute, peu importe, mais on oublie, ok ? C'est vraiment débile de s'engueuler. »  
j'hoche lentement la tête.

Hmmm. Nos problèmes sont à zéro pour cents réglés. Genre, rien du tout. Genre, il pense toujours que je suis avec lui pour profiter de son héritage, et moi je sais toujours pas pourquoi, dans ce cas, il me laisse faire. Il a pitié de moi ou quoi ?

Olala, mais quelle situation merdique !

-Tu as raison, mais je sais pas si t-tu réalises qu'il y a un million de raison pour que j'aie envie d'êtreavectoietaucuned'entreellen'impliquetonargent. »

Bon, la fin est certes sortie un peu rapidement, et j'ai un peu hésité, mais au moins, c'est fait ! Je lui ai fait un début de déclaration entière. (oui parce qu'on en est pas encore aux _trois mots) _et je suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage de me lancer, même si admettons le, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais bon, on n'échange pas sa timidité de toujours contre un assurance à toute épreuve en quelques secondes, hein !

-Ah ouais ? » dit-il d'une voix glacée «et si j'ai autant de qualité, alors, Lucy, explique-moi pourquoi tout le monde me _détèste _! » finit-il avec un espèce de hoquet dans la voix.

D'accord, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment à celle là. J'entends, ok, peu de gens aiment Akito ( à part Takana, et je suis moyennement sûre qu'il ne s'agisse pas simplement d'un sens du devoir un peu exacerbé) mais je l'avais considéré jusqu'à maintenant un peu comme un Voldemort version japonaise. C'est à dire : « Je me fous du monde entier, je n'aime que moi, je suis exceptionnel, craignez-moi, je vais tous vous tuer ! » et pas juste comme quelqu'un d'affreusement seul.

Ça à le mérite de me faire taire pendant quelques secondes :

-Mais... » je recommence cette fois beaucoup moins assurée et carrément plus du tout en colère : « tu te trompes complètement ! Y'a plein de gens qui t'apprécient ! Regarde...Dan, et Alexandre, euh... et Kimi... » petite pause gênante : « Et Yoshi ! »

Il secoue la tête et me regarde de son air méprisant que je n'avais pourtant plus croisé depuis quelques mois :

-Dan est obligé de m'apprécier parce que je suis son chef de famille, Yoshi parce que nos familles sont alliées, et tes deux amis, je préfère même pas entrer en la matière. » Je déglutis. Ça commence vraiment à mal tourner, vraiment, _vraiment_ à mal tourner. « Alors, explique-moi pourquoi toi, qui me connais assez bien pour savoir à quel point je suis un «_ sale gamin pourri gâté_ » tu pourrais voir en moi un autre intérêt que mon argent, hein ? »

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Tu peux être carrément odieux, t'es pas spécialement marrant, ni agréable, ni sympa, tu t'intéresses à peu de choses en dehors de tes problèmes, et tu n'as strictement aucun respect pour la majorité des gens » je commence en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux parce que sinon je vais me barrer en courant en hurlant au désespoir. Déjà qu'il y a une femme de chambre qui nous espionne depuis cinq minutes en se croyant discrète, j'vais éviter de rameuter tout le monde. En même temps, un couloir c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une dispute, ça c'est clair. : « alors, ouais, OK, je comprends pourquoi t'imagines que la seule chose qui m'intéresse ce soit la possibilité de dormir dans un hôtel New-yorkais, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous de tout ça parce que tu me rends _heureuse _! » ça à le mérite de le faire taire et de lui faire perdre son air méprisant. En fait, c'est lui qui fait la tête de poisson rouge maintenant. Haha. «T'es la première personne sur TERRE à pas me considérer comme l'échec de la famille Yekles, et t'es aussi le seul à avoir réussi à changer certains aspects de ma personnalité dont j'avais honte, et t'arrives à me faire rire, et à me faire prendre confiance en moi, et ça, ça vaut plus que tout ton compte en banque espèce de... » je l'insulte, je l'insulte pas, je l'insulte, je l'insulte pas...vite vite vite trouve la fin de ta phrase... « DE POT DE FLEUR ! »

Et cette fois je décide que merde, j'ai réussi à contrôler mes glandes lacrymales pendant environ vingt minutes, ce qui est un record digne de figurer dans le guiness, et donc que rien ne me fera rester une seconde de plus dans ce couloir alors que je pourrais aller me perdre dans une des plus grande ville du monde et qu'on ne retrouve jamais ma trace. Ah.

Je fais donc deux pas en direction de l'ascenseur mais je sens qu'Akito m'enlace subitement par derrière. Moi, je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, s'il a l'intention qu'on se réconcilie et que tout aille aussi bien que dans l'hypothétique monde des lapins bleus danseurs de salsa, il a bien intérêt à s'excuser en bonne et due forme, c'est à dire avec POEME et GUITARRE inclus.

Mais bon, je sens que quelque chose d'humide tombe sur mon épaule, ce qui veut dire que soit il me bave dessus – ce qui ne serait pas incroyablement sexy – soit il est en train de pleurer, ce qui est ENCORE PIRE, oh purée, je suis pourrie pour consoler les gens... ! Et le fait qu'il soit en train, lui, Akito Soma, le type froid de première, en train de pleurer, ne m'aide pas niveau contenance du flot larmoiement qui se prépare, je me retourne pour le prendre correctement dans mes bras, et on chiale comme des abrutis.

Oui, oui. Et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil qu'il n'y a plus _une_ femme de chambre qui nous observe, mais bien QUATRE et qu'elles ont toutes l'air carrément ému.  
Ah, ma vie sentimentale serait digne d'être vue dans une série, ça c'est clair.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'en ai quand même un tout petit peu marre de me faire observer comme ça par des gens que je ne connais pas, parce que niveau discrétion quand même, j'ai vu mieux, et je m'écarte peut-être un peu brusquement, oui, je suis toujours aussi gênée. (et gênante, ça c'est sûr.) Et je remarque avec soulagement qu'Akito ne pleure plus. Je sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était encore en train de dégouliner de l'appareil oculaire, parce que je sais absolument pas quoi dire à un type qui pleure. Une fille c'est facile, un type, c'est horrrrrriblement angoissant.

-Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé. » marmonne-t-il après une ou deux secondes de battement.

Oh purée, impossible de lui en vouloir quand il prend une voix de chien battu comme ça. En admettant que les chiens aient une voix.

-Pas grave » je réponds en reniflant très élégamment. Et pour la bonne mesure, je décide de l'embrasser. On s'écarte une nouvelle fois l'un de l'autre et il reprend avec un petit rire :  
-Si j'avais su, je t'aurais offert un camping à vingt kilomètres de Tokyo. »

-Oh purée ! En plus, j'adore le camping ! »

On se regarde quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense à ce que je pense, mais c'est clair que c'est pas moi qui vais proposer un changement de plan aussi drastique. Surtout que s'il ne pense pas exactement à la même chose que moi, ça risque de repartir en engueulade monstrueuse, mais cette fois, je pense que ça serait plus proche des disputes de couple, disons... habituelles. Genre : « Quoi, ce que je t'offre ne te plaît pas ? Blahblahblah »

Finalement il déclare avec précaution :

-Y'a peut-être des campings sympas, dans le coin.

Je commence à sourire :  
-Oui mais on a besoin de matériel... »

Il me regarde une seconde avant de me pousser dans la chambre avec assez peu de soin :

-Prends ton sac à main, grouille-toi ! Faut aussi qu'on trouve une voiture ! »

ça doit être une des premières fois que je le vois aussi excité à l'idée de faire quelque chose, - d'habitude il est plutôt dans la catégorie blasé et compagnie – et je sens une buuulle de bon-heur grandir dans mon estomac. Hihi, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on va faire du camping ! Haha ! Surtout lui, le mec qui vit reclus avec sa famille dans le luxe le plus total ! Ça risque d'être carrément marrant. Parce que sans déconner, le camping, c'est quasiment mon deuxième prénom !

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, on arpente les rues de New-York a essayer de trouver des magasins de sports dans lesquels ils vendraient le matériel dont on aura besoin. C'est à dire tente, sac de couchage, etc.

Inutile de dire qu'une fois qu'on en trouve un, c'est à dire, après avoir pris mille fois le métro et en s'étant trompé de sens deux fois, et échappé de justesse à une crise de frustration de ma part, on arrive devant – apparemment – LE magasin de sport de New-York.

Ouais. Passons aussi les disputes légères et de bon cœur à propos de la tente (genre Akito qui voulait absolument le monstrueux modèle à 500$ qui n'aurait eu aucune utilité, et on repart avec la panoplie complète des campeurs amateurs. (oui, j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'acheter une tente minuscule ! HAH, JE SUIS UN GENIE !) Et on repart cette fois pour trouver une voiture.

Bon, une fois qu'on est dans le garage (aussi difficile à trouver que le magasin de sport, si vous voulez mon avis éclairé) j'ai le droit d'assister en direct à quel point Akito peut être agressif. Surtout quand le mec essaye de lui expliquer qu'ils ne louent pas des voitures à des jeunes de moins de vingt-cinq ans. Haha.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve les deux à très exactement midi dans la voiture la plus miteuse de la galaxie qu'Akito a _acheté_.

(et encore, pour prouver au vendeur qu'il était pas n'importe qui, il voulait acheter une voiture à plus de 200'00$. Heureusement que j'étais à côté pour le regarder avec un air blasé, qui voulait très clairement dire : tu-te-fous-de-moi.)

Je baille et m'appuie contre la fenêtre alors que je me demande si j'ai raison de monter dans une voiture conduite par Akito. Il a toujours un chauffeur, alors jusqu'à maintenant, j'pensais qu'il savait pas conduire. Mais apparemment je me suis trompée. (Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire, on vient de passer de justesse à côté d'une mort très violente. Heureusement que le mec qui conduisait le camion savait conduire, lui.

-Tu penses qu'on arrive dans comb-OH PUTAIN MAIS REGARDE LA ROUTE ! »

-Mais je fais que ça ! »

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

silence joyeux, avec Akito qui fait des mouvements très brusques pour changer les vitesses. En plus, cette voiture elle pue. Si j'avais envie de me dégoûter, je laisserais mon imagination supposer que les précédents propriétaires avaient cachés un cadavre dans le coffre. EEWWWW.

Finalement, FINALEMENT, après deux heures de route (dont une dans les embouteillages propres à New-York) on s'éloigne de la ville.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait faire des provisions dans un supermarché, non ? » Je déclare soudainement en voyant les énormes grandes surfaces qui défilent à côté de la route.

Akito hoche de la tête avec tension. Je crois que je l'ai encore énervé avec mes commentaires sur sa conduite, mais désolée, si j'aimerais bien atteindre vingt ans ! Il prend donc la première sortie disponible et on s'arrête dans un quelconque supermarché. Ou plutôt hypermarché. Ou plutôt mégamarché. Voir même intergalactiquemarché.

Sérieusement, même ceux en Australie sont plus petits ! Et pourtant, les gens ont plutôt tendance à voir tout en gros là bas.

Bref, on entre, et je vois que je suis obligée de prendre les courses en main puisqu'Akito n'a strictement aucune idée de ce qui se prend dans un camping. (le type qui voulait des trucs congelés. Hahah). Et c'est là, alors que je suis très tranquillement en train de choisir des saucisses à griller sur du feu, que j'entends un gloussement. Oui, j'ai rien contre les gens qui gloussent, en général, c'est juste qu'en tant que fille, je sais reconnaître ce genre de gloussement. Et qu'il appartient à la fille-qui-drague.

Je me retourne brusquement et constate qu'effectivement une espèce de ... de... _fille_ discute avec Akito et que lui, il _sourit_.

Si j'avais un gigot congelé sous la main, je ferais en sorte de lui briser la nuque avec. ARGHH La connnnnasse ! En plus, objectivement, elle est un MILLIARD de fois plus canon que moi. Et que je préfère éviter de faire une scène. Oui, parce que je suis pas à cent pour cent persuadée qu'Akito prendra mon soudain accès de jalousie très bien.

Il risque même de faire le type agacé par sa petite amie relativement pas canon du tout qui vient s'interposer alors qu'il se tape juste la discussion avec un espèce de mannequin américain qui n'a du coup forcément rien dans la tête.

Du coup, je fais le truc que je sais le mieux faire, PRENDRE LA FUITE.

Juste que cette fois, je fais ça assez discrètement. BUHGHUUHUHU triste de vie, il va se casser avec cette imbécile, et je vais rester coincée dans ce supermarché pour toujours avec un caddie remplie de nourriture pour un camping qui n'aura jamais lieu puisque mon petit ami se sera cassé avec une femme qui a une coupe de cheveux potable.

Je soupire de désespoir et décide d'aller me remonter le moral vers le coin de DVD. Je regrette, j'aurais mieux fait d'intervenir, de marquer mon territoire. C'est pas vraaaai, pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi lâââche ? J'attrape le DVD de titanic, histoire de me démoraliser encore plus, et sens qu'on m'attrape par l'épaule :  
-Tu sais que dans ces cas là, tu es supposée venir me _secourir _? Ça m'éviterait d'être détestable ! »

Je me retourne, et me retrouve face à face à Akito qui semble agacé. Pour la millième fois de la journée, je préfère le préciser.

-Ben, peut-être que tu étais _content _! » Je réponds en croisant les bras.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'adore les imbéciles qui me parlent de leur chevaux. Oui, merci Lucy, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu me connaisses aussi bien. »

Il soupire, jette un œil au chariot et reprend : « on a fini ? J'ai été peut-être un peu trop impoli, et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait appeler la sécurité. »

J'ouvre des grands yeux :  
-T'es sérieux ? Mais t'as quoi dans la poitrine ? Elle voulait juste tenter sa chance, j'te fais remarquer qu'il y a rien de mal là dedans ! Mais sérieux, Akito... »

Il secoue la tête et attrape ma main libre. Il sait rendre les situations potentiellement très romantiques (genre s'il m'avait dit : Oh, mais il n'y a que toi que j'apprécie, que toi que je vois blahblahblah) en situation où je finis par le considérer comme un handicapé des bonnes manières.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on est de retour dans la voiture et je commence sérieusement à attendre de pied ferme ce putain de camping.

Ça fait bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu'on est en voyage, et à part le sandwich que j'ai acheté dans ce super marché, je n'ai rien avalé ! Je meuuuurs de faim, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un vrai repas, même juste des pâtes sans accompagnement !

Je ferme les yeux, et quand je les ouvre à nouveaux, soit environ une demi heure plus tard, je vois un énorme panneau sur le bord de la route : « Camping du lac »

-CAMPING ! » Je m'exclame en sentant l'excitation remonter du fin fond de mes chaussettes ! Aha ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Enfin on sera tranquilles pour quelques jours ! Haha ! En plus, dans un camping pas complètement sauvage (je pense pas qu'Akito y survivrait) mais pas complètement urbain non plus. J'entends, c'est pas délimité comme ça arrive dans certains campings. Disons juste qu'apparemment, vu que c'est la basse saison, on peut se mettre où on veut sur le terrain.

Alors évidemment, on plante la tente à dix mètres du lac. (artificiel, certes, mais ça change pas le fait que ce soit un _**LAC**_. Y'a même des oies dessus. Hihi)

Bon, bien évidemment, il faut compter l'heure et demie qu'on passe à essayer de comprendre comment monter la tente. Surtout qu'Akito s'est mis en tête que c'est à « l'homme » de faire ça. Ce qui me fait un peu marrer. Mais je lui montre pas, parce que j'aimerais éviter qu'on recommencer maintenant à se jeter des insultes à la tête.

Une fois la tente plus ou moins bien installée, Akito s'installe à côté de moi sur l'herbe. C'est sûr que ce voyage à New-York a pris une tournure assez inattendue.

-Y'a pas de risque que tu tombes malade, hein ? » je lui dis alors qu'il s'appuie à moitié sur moi.

-Non, je sais plus ou moins quand ça tombe... »

Un silence s'installe, mais pour une fois, absolument pas gênant. En fait, c'est complètement relax' et en plus avec ce temps super beau pour un mois de mars, - même si c'est vrai que c'est carrément trop tôt pour faire du camping haha – ben je finis même par me dire que finalement, la vie n'est pas si horrible .

On passe l'après-midi à se promener autour du lac, à aller voir le « centre » du camping, c'est à dire là où il y a les douches, les toilettes, la buvette et la réception, avant d'aller essayer de faire un feu pour manger. Ce qui n'est pas un franc succès.

-Akito, sérieusement, j'suis pratiquement née sachant faire un feu, alors oublie ta fierté masculine et laisse-moi faire ! »

Il grommelle un truc ressemblant assez à : «'tain, j'sais quand même faire du feu »,mais finit par me passer les allumettes avant de me regarder avec surprise réarranger la manière dont il a mis le bois.

-Tu sais quand je te disais que j'adorais faire du camping, c'était vrai... » je lui dis en voyant quelques secondes plus tard le feu prendre. Haha ! C'est moi qui porte la culotte dans la relation ! Je suis un homme, je porte la moustache...hem.

-Ah, et d'ailleurs, excuse-moi encore, j'ai tout à fait conscience que je ne suis vraiment pas facile à vivre. » me répond-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Je passe mes bras autour de son torse d'une manière peut-être un peu trop rapide pour son confort personnel avant de lui dire :

-Ouais, ben au moins, on s'ennuie pas comme ça ! »

Il rigole doucement, alors que je retourne les saucisses sur le grill. Quand je disais qu'il allait être déboussolé dans la nature... hem. J'ose pas imaginer quand ce sera le milieu de la nuit et qu'il devra aller aux toilettes. Ça, ça va être marrant.

Je me rassied à côté de lui. Bon, le soleil se couche, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je peaufine mon plan. Non parce que dormir dans une petite tente à deux, dans un camping, c'est clairement une des meilleures idées de ma vie.

Premièrement, je vais pouvoir me coller contre lui en faisant semblant que j'ai pas de place de mon côté, et même il a pas à me faire de commentaire, puisque de toute façon je suis _censée_ dormir contre lui. Et ensuite...Et ensuite ! Ahah ! La meilleure partie ! Je vais faire semblant d'être terrifiée par un bruit dehors et il va devoir me réconforter et ensuite... MUUHUHUH (ceci est un rire scabreux, si jamais.)

Bref, j'ai bel espoir pour la nuit.

Une fois le repas finit, oui parce que des saucisses et des chips, ça ne permet pas trop de traîner en longueur, le soleil s'est complètement couché, et on entend juste le père famille qui est peut-être à vingt mètres de nous hurler à ses enfants que maintenant c'est l'heure de se coucher !

Je soupire en me relevant, alors qu'Akito regarde le lac.

-Je me demande s'il est profond... » déclare-t-il probablement sans aucune arrière pensée. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis pleiiine d'arrières pensées. Enfin, je compense pour les deux, quoi. En voyant que mon expression vient de changer de prête à aller au lit à complètement surexcitée, il me regarde, re-regarde le lac et déclare :

-ça, ça fait partie des choses qui sont hors de question...Lucy ! »s'exclame-t-il en voyant que je suis déjà en train de me précipiter vers la plage. Ok, « plage ». Parce que c'est que de l'herbe, mais quand même, c'est juste au bord de l'eau.

Il me court après, et s'arrête à ma hauteur, l'air déjà un peu essoufflé. Après dix mètres.

-Sérieusement, c'est probablement la pire idée de ta vie. Viens, on va se coucher. »

Je lui souris, et commence à enlever mon pantalon. Oui, ça paraît un peu bizarre :  
-Roh, mais allez ! Cinq minutes ! C'est hyper marrant ! » En voyant qu'il détourne immédiatement le regard, je m'empresse d'ajouter. « C'est bon, j'ai pas l'intention de me foutre à poil ! Ta pureté restera sauvegardée ! »

Il secoue la tête et ajoute :  
-Lucy, on est en _mars,_ elle va être gelée ! »

-Cinq minutes, Akito, et après on va dans la tente ! Alleeeeez ! »

Il me regarde alors que je suis déjà à moitié à poil, mais bon, c'est pas comme si on était en plein jour, et répond :  
-Je suis pas... très agréable à regarder. »

AH AH AH, je ris intérieurement ! Il _complexe _! IL **COMPLEXE **! C'est le plus beau moment de ma journée, ça ! Savoir que monsieur-je-suis-parfait complexe sur son physique de petit maigrelet !

-Tu te fous de moi ? » j'ajoute sans arriver à m'empêcher de sourire en même temps tellement je trouve cette situation marrante « t'es probablement le mec le plus canon que j'aie jamais vu ! »

Il secoue la tête, mais finit quand même par se déshabiller. Trente secondes plus tard, on est les deux en sous-vêtements, et ok, c'est un peu vexant sur les bords qu'il ne m'adresse pas un regard, genre la fille tellement degueu qu'il préfère ne pas salir ses yeux, maiiiis je vais pas gâcher l'ambiance en me la jouant _aussi_ complexée.

-Je suis toujours convaincu qu'on va mourir les deux gelés. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

-Allez, à trois on court jusqu'à ce qu'on soit immergé complètement ok ? »

Il hoche la tête, l'air toujours aussi enthousiaste que s'il devait aller se faire fouetter publiquement.

-Un... » il serre ma main super fort et me lance un regard voulant très clairement dire : tu m'emmerdes ! « deux... » je retiens ma respiration, parce que évidemment qu'elle va être totalement glacée...et... « trois ! » et on court comme des dératés. Évidemment à peine deux pas dans l'eau et je commence déjà à m'exclamer : « OH PUTAIN ELLE EST FROIDE ! »

et Akito répond quelque chose dans les lignes de : « JE TE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT, BORDEL ! »

et le père de famille cinquante mètres plus loin nous hurle de : « LA FERMER UN PEU Y'EN A QUI ESSAYENT DE DORMIR ! »

ce à quoi je réponds : « FALLAIT PRENDRE UN HOTEL ! »

et après Akito me dit tranquillement de me taire si on veut pas qu'on foute le feu à notre tente pendant la nuit. Ce qui serait dommage, admettons-le. Surtout de mourir aussi désagréablement.

Une fois immergés plus ou moins jusqu'à la taille, on s'arrête brusquement, et je sens que mes dents commencent à claquer.

-B-b-bon, c-c'est p-plutôt m-m-marrant, n-non ? »

Akito qui a les dents tendance claquette aussi ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. C'est vrai que c'était une idée plutôt moyenne sur le plan de l'intelligence. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à mettre Akito Soma en sous-vêtement. Ce qui est un exploit en soi ! Haha !

-E-et ! » je m'exclame soudainement « s-si ç-ç-ça s-s-se trouve... » je frissonne « y-y-a un m-m-onstre tentacu-lai-laire qui qui v-va venir nous v-v-ioler ! » Et j'éclate de rire alors qu'Akito me lance très clairement un regard pas très appréciateur :

-Comment t-tu c-connais ce genre de t-trucs ? » me demande-il finalement, voyant que je suis toujours en train de me marrer.

-T-tout le m-monde s-sait que les j-japonais sont c-carrément b-b-bizarres quand il-il s'agit du p-porno ! »

Il soupire et répond :  
-on f-ferait mieux de retourner v-vert le feu, n-non? »

j'hoche la tête et on se précipite les deux hors de l'eau. Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne les pieds dans ce que j'espère être une inoffensive algue et que je m'étale de tout mon long dans l'eau.

-F-F-F-FROID ! » J'hurle à l'instant où j'arrive à me relever. Je pique ensuite le sprint de ma vie pour arriver jusqu'au feu, Akito sur mes talons qui se marre en claquant des dents et en me disant « bien fait ». J'adore sa compassion.

-Oh p-p-putain, je suis gelée ! J'ai les cheveux mouillés, maintenant ! » AH, et j'ai oublié mes habits au bord du lac. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akito me les pose sur les genoux, toujours en regardant ailleurs.

Mais un début d'idée vient de germer dans mon esprit et personne ne peut contrecarrer Lucy Yekles, surtout quand elle vient d'avoir une idée de génie. Ohohoh

J'entreprends de me sécher sommairement avec mon pantalon, comme de toute façon j'ai l'intention de me mettre en pyjama, et déclare soudainement, bénissant la pénombre pour cacher la manière dont je me suis subitement mise à rougir.

-T'es c-conscient qu'on va devoir changer d-de sous-vêtements, hein? »  
Akito me fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :  
-Je vais me changer en premier dans la tente, réchauffe toi auprès du feu. »

J'en suis estomaquée ! Sérieusement !

Au point où je sens que j'augmente d'un niveau surtout concernant la détermination. Oh ! Lucy évolue en...SUPERLUCY !  
Qui va faire quelque chose de profondément stupide ! Yahoo !

J'éteins le feu le plus discrètement possible en versant une bouteille d'eau (qu'on avait remplie d'eau du lac plus tôt, carrément maligne, je sais!) dessus, et entreprend ensuite de me déshabiller complètement. Je sais que niveau subtilité, on a déjà fait mieux. Mais j'ai épuisé toute ma réserve de subtilité pour le reste du siècle, excusez-moi.

Oh, j'avais oublié la marque de brûlure. Bon, c'est pas comme s'il y avait de la lumière dans la tente. Olala, je dois avoir ridicule, c'est pas grave, y'a personne dans ce foutu camping. Je m'approche sournoisement de la tente, en sentant d'avance que je vais me prendre le râteau de ma vie.

Mis à part ça, c'est quand même une situation de malade, que ce soit la fille qui doive en arriver à utiliser la technique de « l'homme à poil ! » hahah !

D'une main un peu tremblante, j'ouvre la fermeture éclaire de la tente, et j'entends distinctement Akito me faire comprendre dans un langage assez coloré que je dois encore lui laisser une minute, mais je suis aussi déterminée qu'un paon.

Cette fois, rien ne me retiendra d'avoir QUELQUE CHOSE. Peu importe quoi, mais il est hors de question qu'il continue à me filer entre les doigts comme ça.

Et tant pis pour ma réputation de nymphomane.

Je me précipite à l'intérieure de la tente, donc un mètre carré, pour voir qu'Akito est carrément horrifié de me voir débouler totalement nue dans son espace vital. Oui, je sais que j'ai eu une mauvaise idée, mais y'à un moment où les hormones, hein ! Faut bien les écouter à un moment dans sa vie ! Et mieux vaut que ça soit à dix-sept ans qu'à cinquante-huit, si vous voulez mon avis !

-LUCY, PUTAIN, JE COMPRENDS PAS CE...QUE...CE... PUTAIN ! » Il se cache les yeux avec un de ses bras.

Et moi je me sens très très conne.

-Sérieusement, AKITO, BORDEL ! »

Je m'exclame en me sentant perdre toute notion de féminité et de sensualité à la fois, alors que je me recouvre à moitié avec mon sac de couchage. (oui, j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de le déplier plus tôt. Merci, Lucy du passé, merci!)

-Il me semblait avoir été _clair _! » répond il avec exaspération «Franchement, je comprends pas ce qu'il te faut pour que tu comprennes à quel point c'est de la _torture _! »

Oh.

Aha.

Je n'avais certes pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Ouais, ben en attendant, je me jette sur toi et tu continues de faire le ... le... le _coincé _! » je m'exclame en me sentant rougir telle une jeune collégienne en floraison.

-Le _coincé _? » s'insurge-t-il en me fusillant du regard « excuse-moi, de ne pas avoir envie de te refourguer un gamin qui est condamné à _mourir_ dans plus ou moins vingt ans ! »

Et sur ce, je félicite une nouvelle fois Lucy-du-passé pour avoir exigé une tente aussi petite, puisque je peux littéralement saisir Akito par la nuque et l'embrasser comme il se doit. Il y a un MILLIARD de trucs qu'on pourrait faire qui ne me ferait pas tomber enceinte, mais il est trop coincé – c'est vraiment le mot- pour y penser. Abruti de _japonais_. Il essaye de me repousser, mais franchement, ça se voit à deux mille kilomètres que le cœur n'y est pas.

Aha, pense-je en mon fort intérieur. Victoire ! Mais...non. C'est comme d'habitude. Il a les mains à des endroits très approuvés par l'Eglise, à mon avis, et j'ai beau être carrément offerte sur un plateau d'argent, il s'évertue à me toucher le moins possible.  
Non mais c'est pas vrai. J'en viens à avoir la nostalgie d'Adam. Qui était tout le contraire d'une manière assez agaçante, d'ailleurs.

Mais bon, je sens qu'on est sur la bonne voie, puisqu'il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser pour autant. En fait, ça devient de plus en plus ardent, voire même en fait, plus _désespéré_.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse brusquement et qu'il s'écarte significativement :  
-Ok, on arrête. »

-Hein? » je demande avec l'éloquence qui me caractérise, me sentent assez gênée d'être exposée à ce point et rattrapant donc mon sac de couchage.

Il me lance un regard désabusé, j'imagine pour me faire comprendre un message qui malheureusement n'atteint pas ma matière grise. Il soupire et continue l'air hyper gêné. Ha ha.

-Tu sais... Putain, Lucy tu fais exprès ou quoi ? »

Ah, d'accord, il a peur de devenir un peu trop enthousiaste ! Et dire que je trouvais ça sympa de sortir avec un mec plus âgé, histoire de ne pas avoir ce genre de problème... Bravo !

-Bordel » Je réponds « j'en suis pas à mon premier petit-ami, hein, j'vais pas partir en courant parce que... » je ricane exprès pour le mettre mal à l'aise, même si ça sort plutôt comme un espèce de gloussement «_ certaines_ parties de ton anatomie réagissent toute seules ! »

-Pardon ? » déclare-t-il soudainement très très sèchement.

-Ben quoi, c'est _naturel_ et... »

-Je parle pas de ça, je peux savoir qui c'était, tes autres petits-amis ? »

Oh-oh. Je viens de réveiller...le...mmmmonstre. Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils. Il va commencer à me faire une crise pour ça ?

-Mais calme toi ! Purée, t'as le don de t'énerver pour des trucs bizarres ! Évidemment que j'ai eu d'autres petits-amis, mais tranquille, hein, le type avec lequel c'était le plus sérieux sort maintenant avec un autre mec, alors tu vois le rival ! »

Il inspire et répond :  
-excuse-moi, tu as raison j'ai aucun droit d'être jaloux. Surtout vu les circonstances. » il fronce les sourcils et regarde attentivement ses pieds.

Comment tuer l'ambiance, bravo !

Je lui tapote le bras et lui dit, me sentant rougir à trente kilomètres à l'heure.

-Tu sais, y'a d'autres trucs qu'on peut faire et comme ça on arrêtera d'être j-je s-sais pas...euh...frustrés ? »

-Ah ouais ? Tiens j'ai une bonne idée, d'un truc qu'on pourrait faire, comme tu dis. _Dormir _? »

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Quel gros con ! Mais quel gros con ! Il pourrait me dire de but en blanc « j'ai pas envie de toi ! » ce serait vexant, mais au moins...Je pense que je serais pas aussi blessée dans mon orgueil de femme !

Je tourne la tête, m'enfourne (oui, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, donc) dans mon sac de couchage, et lui tourne carrément le dos.

Qu'il aille se faire démembrer. J'hallucine. _J'hallucine _!

-Lucy... » essaye-t-il de dire au bout de cinq minutes. Évidemment, je ne réponds pas, bien plus occupée à essayer de dormir en maudissant mentalement ma vie entière. Et j'en suis à ma deuxième année d'existence, donc j'ai encore beaucoup d'événements à passer avant d'avoir fini.

-Je suis désolé ! » L'envie de lui répondre que c'est la trentième fois qu'il s'excuse aujourd'hui, et que ça commence à déborder la pouponnière, c'est à dire que je commence à en avoir marre m'effleure, mais je décide plutôt de continuer à bouder. C'est bien plus productif.

Je l'entends soupirer avant de se coucher lui aussi.

Et bien, demain matin promet d'être un moment de joie. Non mais comprenez, je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'il refuse absolument de me toucher, mais parce que... il y a la manière. Et le ton désagréable, et le sarcasme en plus,alors qu'excusez-moi, je connais plein de mecs qui seraient contents que leur copine se jettent comme ça sur eux. Bien entendu, avec ma chance, j'suis tombée sur le seul type du monde qui n'en a rien à cirer.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, les japonais sont quand même genre, satisfaits à quinze pour cent de leurs rapports sexuels, hein. (1) Ce qui fait quand même d'eux, les moins satisfaits de la planète.

Purée. Ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi. Et Akito qui bouge derrière, mais qu'il aille se faire déglinguer ! Purée.

Le petit blaireau. Il me touche la nuque. Comme si ça allait me faire bouger. Sérieusement, c'est bien sympa qu'il s'excuse, mais ça marche pas comme ça la vie. On peut pas demander pardon après avoir blessé quelqu'un et s'attendre à ce qu'il soit prêt à pardonner tout de suite, juste parce que... oh, il m'embrasse la nuque.

Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé avant, parce que monsieur ne touche que mon visage. Le reste bien entendu, c'est beaucoup trop osé pour qu'il s'abaisse poser ses lèvres ailleurs. Finalement, je plains Sayato ! Haha, ça va être une vraie partie de _plaisir_ cette nuit de noce. Hem hem.

Enfin, donc, c'est une première. Mais j'suis tellement énervée que j'hésite à tapoter par terre avec les doigts pour bien montrer qu'il est vraiment débile, et que cette fois se faire pardonner ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Il m'embrasse plus franchement le cou, et je commence à me demander si... par hasard... j'aurais... réussi ? Et je sens qu'une de ses mains descend le long de mes côtes jusqu'à ma hanche.

Oh purée, j'aurais réussi ? HAHAHA !  
-Tu es conscient que cette fois c'est vraiment la pire idée de ta vie ? Encore plus que de courir dans un lac en mars ? »

-La pire idée de ma vie, c'était de faire un voyage linguistique au Japon » je lui réponds en me demandant avec appréhension si cette fois, _cette fois _je vais enfin obtenir ce que je veux !

Il y a une petite pause gênante pendant laquelle je me demande avec « sympathie » si son but dans la vie est de me faire languir comme une pauvre fille. Non mais parce que ma dignité était intacte avant que je n'arrive dans ce foutu pays ! (Bon, ok, presqu'intacte, mais oublions l'incident du conservatoire de Sidney. Hem) Et finalement, il déclare, avec une voix très clairement empruntée :

-Euh, tu as conscience que je n'ai euh... aucune expérience pas vrai ? »

Des fois, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est quand même vachement attendrissant. Je connais peu d'hommes qui admettent leur lacunes comme ça.

-Ben, moi non plus, enfin probablement plus que toi, mais quand même, j'suis de loin pas une pro... »

Comment rendre le tout hyper embarrassant. Sérieusement je devrais lui expliquer une fois, quand on à le temps, par exemple, quand il me fait une théorie sur ses entreprises, qu'il faut arrêter de réfléchir et agir, bon sang !

Et pour bien donner l'exemple, je me retourne et l'embrasse.

Et cette fois, ceeeette foooois (voix d'outre tombe), ça donne quelque chose qui ressemble à une relation normale entre deux adultes. (bon presqu'adulte dans mon cas.) (hem). Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'on s'embrasse correctement, et que pour une fois ses mains ont quitté mes cheveux/épaules/aucunepartiedemoncorps (rayez la mention inutile) pour m'attraper à des endroits plus appropriés. Ou moins appropriés, selon le point de vue. Non mais parce que j'ai plus douze ans, qu'un mec ai une de ses mains sur mes hanches et l'autre qui me tient la cuisse, ça ne me gêne pas. Enfin, si ça me gêne, parce que je me dis : « oh non, il me touche la cuisse, faut que je perde du poids ça doit être horrible » mais pas parce que je trouve ça déplacé. Carrément pas, même.

Et finalement, il s'allonge sur moi sans, pour la première fois (j'peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer), avoir les genoux comme appui pour pas qu'il y ait de contacte prolongé entre nos deux corps. (quand je vous disais que ça craignait, ces parties de bécotages), je pleurerais presque de joie. Mais je me retiens, consciente que ça casserait complètement l'ambiance, et que ladite ambiance est déjà bien assez fragile pour que j'en rajoute une couche en éclatant en sanglots haha.

Bon. Soyons honnêtes, ça devient assez vite vraiment très... Ardent. Heureusement que la tente suivante est à plusieurs dizaines de mètre, parce que j'imagine que niveau discrétion on est les rois du monde. Et ok, objectivement, on est probablement pas les deux personnes les plus douées en matière de « On-s-embrasse-et on-se-tripotte, vu que je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça, et je parle même pas d'Akito. Mais juste savoir que c'est lui, et qu'après je sais pas combien de mois, on a réussi à passer d'ennemis à vie, à couple qui fait du camping dans un autre continent, j'ai franchement l'impression que je ne réussirai jamais à ressentir une nouvelle fois des sentiments pareils pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors quand il commence à reculer pour embrasser mon ventre et mes cuisses, au lieu de lui arracher les cheveux et de lui mettre une droite (comme ça m'était arrivé de le faire pour Adam, cela dit en passant, en hurlant : « NON. NON. NON. NON CA, JAMAIS !) je me laisse faire en priant pour que ça passe vite.  
Ouais, jusqu'au moment où mes pensées sont remplacées par des « OH PUTAIN » vachement expressifs. Haha  
En fait, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être Rose dans Titanic. Sauf que elle, elle sait pas que Jack va mourir. Mais être avec le type qu'on aime plus que tout, (moi ausssssi je sauterais d'un canot de sauvetage en hurlant : « NOOOON » si jamais Akito devait rester sur un navire en train de sombrer) et l'entendre haleter en marmonnant son nom, ça fait quand même partie des trucs figurant dans le top 10 des choses à vivre avant de mourir. (ça et toucher un bébé caïman. C'est tellement chouuu)

Bref, quinze minutes plus tard, j'ai jamais eu autant CHAUD de ma vie, en plus on est littéralement dégoulinants de sueur, ce qui est assez dégueulasse en soi, mais boooon, et j'ai déjà mentionné qu'il faisait chaud ? On pourrait cuire des pâtes sur moi, sans déconner !

Akito, qui pour une fois, est collé contre moi d'une manière acceptable, sourit, avant de m'embrasser et de me dire :  
- Tu sais quoi? J'avais pas l'intention de te dire ça, mais je t'aime. »  
Bon, je vais pas commencer à m'attarder sur le fait qu'à la base il n'avait « pas l'intention » de me déclarer ses véritables sentiments, haha, parce que je me demande bien ce que ça pourrait changer, c'est tout sauf logique, et le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus cliché comme déclaration qu'après avoir participé à des activités à caractère sexuel avec quelqu'un, mais je me tais et laisse le côté romantique de mon être prendre le dessus ! HIII HIIII, (je recommence à penser, non mais sérieux, pourquoi se serait-il retenu? Ça n'a strictement aucun sens ! )

Et lui réponds en souriant comme une imbécile que « Moi aussi » et je rajoute, après quelques secondes, parce que je suis un peu mal à l'aise avec les déclarations clichés et compagnie « mon rondoudou d'amour »

Il lance un rire-grognement un peu bizarre et ajoute :  
-Tu viens vraiment de m'appeler par un nom de pokémon ? »

-Oui ? »

Et il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

Ok, je m'étais pas trompée, voir Akito avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes pendant la nuit alors qu'on est dans un camping et qu'ils ferment les toilettes à partir de minuit jusqu'à sept heures du matin, ça fait partie des meilleurs moments de mon existence. Non mais parce que j'ai appris qu'il n'avait jamais été pisser derrière un arbre ! Haha ! Faut quand même le faire !

Enfin bref. Je pense que j'ai jamais autant mal dormi de ma vie, parce que évidemment en tant que personnes vachement malignes, on a oublié d'acheter des matelas de camping, ce qui fait qu'on a du dormir par terre, et j'aime autant vous dire que ça fait partie des trucs les moins agréables du monde.

J'attrape le téléphone d'Akito, qui est posé plus ou moins à côté de moi, puisque qu'il l'a utilisé mille fois pendant la nuit pour éclairer les environs (CF : moment où il a eu méga besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais j'en reviens toujours pas ! Haha ! Il était prêt à appeler le gérant du camping pour qu'il lui ouvre personnellement les WC, non mais y'a un moment dans la vie où faut arrêter d'être aussi coincé ! Haha) et constate qu'il est midi. Et que, première fois de ma vie depuis que je suis en couple avec M. Soma, je me suis réveillée AVANT LUI haha ! Non mais d'habitude il est toujours debout à cinq heures à faire je ne sais quoi avec son ordinateur. Et comme la plupart du temps ça implique des graphiques de courbes et des chiffres, je ne me préoccupe pas trop de ses affaires de chef de famille. (Brrrr)

Bon, ça veut probablement dire qu'il vient de s'endormir, après avoir fait une nuit blanche à cause de ce putain de sol. On est vraiment des rois, alala.

Je baille un coup avant de considérer l'idée de me lever et d'aller subrepticement prendre une douche, ça pourrait être une idée vachement constructive, surtout que la malédiction des nuits dans les tentes (c'est à dire de se réveiller TREMPÉ à cause de l'humidité etc a encore frappé)

Je me redresse, et Akito grogne avant de se retourner.  
Oups.

Une seconde plus tard, il se redresse l'air toujours aussi endormi qu'un koala, ou un paresseux, et me sourit avant de se pencher vers moi, probablement pour m'embrasser. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée, vu l'haleine que je me trimbale. Manger des chips avant de dormir, c'est pas l'idée la plus brillante de ma vie, et purée c'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de problèmes avec lui, puisqu'avant il ne s'approchait pas de moi avant que je sois complètement habillée et prête.  
Oh purée. Il va mourir à cause de l'odeur je peux pas le laisser faire ça ! Alors évidemment, avec mon tact habituel, je l'évite avant de déclarer un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite :  
-OH T'AURAIS PAS UN CHEWING GUM ? »

Il me regarde avec circonspection avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'allume son regard et qu'il ne réponde en secouant la tête, et en se re-penchant vers moi :  
-J'm'en fous »

Argh, je peux vraiment pas le laisser faire ça, alors je recule carrément et cette fois, c'est lui qui à l'air gêné quand nos regards se croisent :  
-Ah, c'était pour moi ? Je suis désolé je savais pas que... » et il commence à fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon tout en ayant un air mortifié que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Haha !

-Non, non, c'est pour moi... » Je réponds en lui tendant la main quand il ressort la sienne avec un paquet de l'œuvre de dieu (donc des chewing gum)

Il fronce les sourcils en m'en donnant un :

-Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance ? »

-Ben ça en a pour moi, franchement tu pourrais être un peu plus considéré envers mes sentiments ! » Je réponds en essayant de prendre un air dramatique.

Il secoue la tête d'un air blasé tout en mâchonnant. Quelques secondes plus tard, on ouvre la tente légèrement pour les balancer dans la nature (pollution ! Je sais), et il ne me laisse même pas le temps de m'asseoir comme il faut avant de m'embrasser et de me plaquer contre le sol. Oh, j'adore comme en vingt-quatre heures il s'est transformé de japonais-typique-coincé en démon venant des tréfonds du Mordor.  
Mais évidemment, puisque je ne suis pas réputée pour ma chance, il se relève soudain et fixe une partie de mon anatomie d'un air vraiment très sérieusement horrifié.

Et c'est la que je réalise à quelle point je peut être une complète idiote TOTAL. Non mais vraiment. Il est midi, donc évidemment que la tente est totalement éclairée, et la marque de l'Amikiri est aussi visible qu'un éléphant sur la banquise. Oh putain.

Il se redresse et commence à s'habiller sans m'adresser un regard. C'est vraiment, très. Très. TRES mauvais

-T'es quand même pas en colère parce que - »J'essaye de lui dire tout en avançant ma main vers son bras, il la repousse et me regarde l'air complètement hors de lui :  
-En _colère _? En **COLERE **? Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce que tu as fait ! Yekles, j'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que tu aies pu faire un truc aussi STUPIDE! » Il hurle en se relevant « Le laisser te marquer c'est, c'est lui permettre de pouvoir te _trouver_ et _t'atteindre_, il pourrait très bien arriver ici et te trucider, j'arrive pas à croire...Et évidemment il doit être tout content, lui ! Il a le moyen ultime de pouvoir détruire ce qu'il reste de ma vie. Bravo, alors franchement, ça m'arrive régulièrement de pas te comprendre mais là, t'as atteint un niveau incommensurable. »  
Voyant que j'essaye d'en placer une, même si pour le coup, OK je suis relativement d'accord avec lui (en d'autres termes je suis la personne la plus IDIOTE de toute la planète, voir toute la galaxie), il reprend :

-Ne me parle pas. On rentre maintenant, je dois aller lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il veut en échange de ta vie. »

L'idée que je sois réellement en danger de mort ne m'a bien sûr pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à présent. Putain, j'suis quand même douée pour réussir à tout foutre en l'air.

* * *

vingt-quatre heures plus tard, je suis assise dans la salle de réception d'Akito. Il est parti s'entretenir avec l'amikiri, et je ne me suis très sérieusement jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie. Dire que le voyage du retour a été glacial serait un euphémisme monstrueux. En fait Akito refusait tout simplement de m'adresser la parole. Et comme je suis absolument morte de peur à l'idée qu'un dieu mi-crabe mi-serpent mi-oiseau ne viennent m'écarteler, j'avoue ne pas avoir essayé de faire la discussion non plus.

Et maintenant j'attends depuis au moins un quart d'heure que le sort de ma vie soit discuté. Haha ! J'aime cette situation ! Non mais sérieusement, Akito aurait dû me dire clairement que L'Amikiri a le pouvoir de tuer n'importe qui ! Il m'a mise en garde, d'accord, mais c'était sous-entendu tout cet aspect de dieu diabolique prêt à tuer les innocents! Surtout que connaissant Akito, je pensais _vraiment_ et en toute bonne foi qu'il exagérait !

Finalement, après encore en tout cas cinq minutes, Akito réapparaît avec le visage le plus neutre de toute son existence. Je lui lance un sourire hésitant, puisque j'hésite encore avec la charmante option qu'est de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais il ne fait même pas l'effort de me rendre mon sourire, et s'assied en face de moi. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va me dire. Oh purée, pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il...  
-Tu me renvoies pas un Australie, hein ? » Je lui demande en sentant ma voix se coincer dans ma gorge.

Il secoue la tête : « Non, ça serait injuste pour toi. Je suis toujours persuadé que ce concert va t'ouvrir des portes, et en plus c'est moi que l'Amikiri veut punir, pas toi. »

Le silence s'installe, et soudain, il m'attrape par les épaules et m'embrasse désespérément avant d'ajouter :  
-J'aimerais juste que tu saches que ces quelques semaines ont été les plus belles de ma vie et que si c'était à refaire, je ferais tout pareil. Sauf peut-être t'obliger à t'excuser devant tous les membres de ma famille, c'était assez horrible. »  
Je souris malgré moi, mais au fond ma tête, je commence à comprendre qu'elle sera sa « punition ».

-Akito, ne me dit pas que... »

-Hatori ! » Appelle-t-il sans me regarder, et la réalisation tombe sur moi. Je vais ENCORE me faire effacer la mémoire. Et le pire, c'est que j'en aurai strictement aucune idée et que franchement, l'Amikiri pourrait quand même se varier dans ses punitions ! J'essaye de me débattre, mais Akito le fourbe a bien réussi son jeu, parce qu'il n'a pas lâché mes épaules et même si j'essaye de m'enfuir en enfonçant mes ongles dans ses bras et en hurlant « pitié, pitié » (oui, je sais, je sais rester digne dans toutes les situations, c'est franchement une côté qui me caractérise) ...c'est peine perdue :

-Si tu t'échappes, il m'a bien fait comprendre que tu ne serais plus là dans vingt-quatre heures. » Dit il en grinçant des dents.

Bon, _ça_, ça à le mérite de me paralyser une seconde. J'ai pas envie de mourir, certes, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et...  
Et Hatori qui s'approche avec son habituel air morne :

-Je m'en fous, ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! »

Mais il s'agenouille devant moi, me tient fermement par une épaule et pose sa main sur mon visage.

* * *

REPONSE A LA REVIEW ANONYME:  
**Lovemanga**: Ohh merci beaucoup, j'suis super contente si m'a fiction te plait! Hihi! :D Voila la suite, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, et euhm, je me grouille pour le prochain chapitre! Encore merciiii!

Et évidemment merci à : **SexySpectrum**, **Superlils**, **Kyoko Mukuro**, **Kohana** **Nami**-**Niji**, **Lalina15**,** xXx-Lyra-xXx**, **calypso**, et **XxAkunokoxX** !  
MERCI A TOUS, SERIEUSEMENT; JE VOUS AIME TELLEMENT JE VOUS EMBRASSE TOUS ! LES UNS APRES LES AUTRES RRRRR!

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçus. Hem. En ce qui me concerne, je me fais pas trop d'illusion, masi bon...! En tout cas, si j'arrive à vous surprendre, alors c'est cool!  
Bref! A tout bientôt! Et merci pour votre soutien! BUGHGHHUHUH


	16. I Love You In A Place Without Time

**Disclaimer:** La famille Soma ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les lieux!

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Oups! Deux mois! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai VRAIMENT eu du mal avec ce chapitre et j'ai vraiment peur que ça se ressente :/, mais bonne nouvelle FIN DE LA PARTIE DEUX! HAHAHA! Bref, un IMMENSE merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir, et ne nous leurrons pas, ça me motive à deux cent pourcent! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez! MERCI!

Bref, pour ce chapitre, je vais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. Elles sont probablement NOMBREUSES, et vous allez probablement avoir envie de me casser la figure avec un dictionnaire haha! Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je suis aussi désolée pour la QUALITE, qui est pourrie. Désolée!

Ah, c'est aussi un chapitre un peu moins drôle que d'habitude, mais l'histoire étant ce qu'elle est... ;)

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent, JE VOUS AIME!:) **

* * *

I love you in a place where's there's no space or time  
I love you for my life, 'cause you're a friend of mine  
And when my life is over, remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing my song to you  
-Ray Charles : A Song For You

* * *

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de me réveiller. Plutôt d'arriver finalement à distinguer des formes après avoir été plongée dans l'obscurité. Le noir fait place à des contours plus précis, qui finalement se transforment en murs, en sol et en meubles. Évidemment, je sens immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être parce qu'au lieu d'être couchée – ce qui serait logique – je suis debout. J'ai repris conscience _debout_. C'est quand même vachement bizarre, voire, si j'ai envie de partir dans les extrêmes j'irais même peut-être jusqu'à penser qu'une chose pareille est _impossible._

Et pourtant je suis dans une pièce typiquement japonaise : Les murs sont des shoji, le parquet est presque le même que celui des pavillons du manoir Soma, et il y a une petite table entourées de tatamis, et pourtant... Elle ne m'est vraiment pas familière. Je suis sûre à cent pour cent que je n'ai jamais vu une telle pièce où que ce soit dans le manoir Soma. Je réfléchis une seconde avant que je ne me rende compte de ce à quoi je viens de penser. Je me _souviens_. Mon dernier souvenir est pourtant assez clair, moi qui hurle qu'on ne m'efface pas la mémoire, et Hatori qui le fait quand même. Ensuite, rien, du noir, et maintenant, _ça_.

Ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Je baisse les yeux, histoire de vérifier que je suis bien réelle, donc que j'ai un corps et que je ne sois pas qu'une pensée, pour constater avec une bonne dose de surprise mêlée à une tout aussi grande dose d'horreur qu'effectivement je suis bien entière, et que je porte un kimono. Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, pas ceux dégueulasses que je devais mettre quand j'étais domestique, non non, un truc monstrueux, probablement très compliqué à mettre et extrêmement cher.  
Le pire c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de rêver, enfin, je suis consciente, et après une vérification je suis capable de me pincer et de ressentir la douleur.

Bon OK, situation over merdique et carrément flippante. C'est génial. Je sens la panique s'emparer de moi et je me précipice vers les murs pour essayer de faire coulisser les battants, mais je n'y arrive pas. Oh putain, oh putain. Bien sûr, après les avoir tous essayé, je remarque qu'il y en a bien un qui s'ouvre. Soulagée, et espérant que ces conneries aient un sens je l'ouvre pour me trouver face à de l'eau. A perte de vue. Je suis apparemment sur une maison qui flotte, enfin un truc complètement illogique. C'est impossible que je sois en train de rêver, tout est beaucoup trop limpide pour que ce ne soit que mon imagination qui travaille à fond. Je scrute l'eau, essayant d'éviter du regard l'arbre qui se dresse juste en face de moi. Un arbre qui pousse dans l'eau. Bien sûr, très probable, très rationnel. Ne panique pas, ne panique pas.

Bordel, je suis habillée en kimono, la mémoire intacte, dans un minuscule pavillon d'une pièce et le tout entouré d'eau. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes ou Julie Lescaut pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

Et le sentiment de stress qui s'installe en moi, limite à me faire transpirer ou me donner envie de fondre en larme ne disparaît pas. Sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je me suis prise pour arriver dans un endroit pareil, ou pourquoi la famille Soma m'aurait fait un truc comme ça, j'entends... C'est totalement débile d'essayer de m'isoler comme ça, en plus c'est illégal d'enfermer quelqu'un sur une île sans même le prévenir...Et même, ils m'auraient emmenée comment, en bateau ? En hélicoptère ? Non, OK, ils sont tous un peu cinglés dans la famille, mais je pense pas qu'ils soient des as du kidnapping.

Et tout à coup, alors que je sens que je vais bientôt littéralement pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'entends le chant d'un oiseau. Enfin « chant », parce que c'est à peu près tout sauf joli, ou apaisant, ou normal. Ça ressemble plus à un croisement entre un rire de hyène et un cri d'humain sur le point de se faire égorger. Je me tourne pour essayer de trouver l'origine du bruit et lève la tête instinctivement vers l'arbre, pour remarquer qu'il y a un espèce d'oiseau noir trop chelou (comprendre : un truc énorme qui pourrait parfaitement faire office de créature monstrueuse d'un film d'horreur)

Dans le genre ambiance à foutre les boules à tout le monde, c'est plutôt réussi. Surtout quand l'oiseau s'envole et plonge littéralement dans l'eau. Bon, ok, y'a des oiseaux qui font ça, c'est pas le truc le plus bizarre qu'il y ait ici.  
Mis à part que j'ai la légère impression qu'il s'est soudainement mis à chanter pour attirer mon attention, ce qui ne me tranquillise pas particulièrement. Mais bon, c'est un _oiseau_, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait réfléchir et avoir un plan, hein ?

Je m'approche très bêtement de l'eau, parce que ça fait quand même un petit moment qu'il a disparu avant de sursauter et de reculer comme une dingue en sentant la peur monter d'une manière totalement exponentielle quand, juste devant l'endroit où j'étais penchée sort une pince de homard, qui, dès qu'il arrive à se hisser sur le plancher du pavillon se transforme en serpent.  
Ah.

Bon, au moins, ça enlève un peu du suspense. Parce que j'aime autant vous dire tout de suite : je ne connais qu'une « personne » cumulant les apparence ô-combien sympathique d'oiseau/serpent/homard.  
Mais même si je sais au moins à quoi m'en tenir, ça n'a pas vraiment le mérite de me rassurer, puisque ladite personne (l'Amikiri) a demandé à Akito et compagnie de m'effacer la mémoire. Et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était – selon Akito – parfaitement capable de mettre un terme à ma vie disons...prématurément.  
Finalement, quand l'énorme serpent – sérieux, il foutrait la honte à Nagini avec sa taille – arrive à quelques centimètres de mes pieds, il se transforme pour la troisième fois pour revêtir son apparence « humaine ».

-Lucy-chan ! » S'exclame-t-il avec son habituelle voix faussement joyeuse.  
J'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt _mourir_. Surtout si j'ai la mémoire intacte, ce qui n'était pas son plan d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Hem. En plus, je peux pas m'enfuir puisque c'est une île, et je me vois assez mal courir tout autour de la pièce pour l'éviter.

-Je-je suis o-où ? » je lui demande donc, puisque ça me paraît être une question pertinente. En plus, ça me permettra peut-être de gagner du temps. Et de retarder mon funeste destin de quelques secondes.. Et éventuellement minutes.  
Il se redresse totalement et fait un grand geste de la main :  
-Ici ? Nous sommes dans la maison de l'esprit, bien sûr ! Dans ta tête, pendant que tu es dans le comaaaa » Chantonne-il avant de placer la manche de son kimono devant sa bouche. « Je pense qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion, toi et moi. »

J'hoche la tête – j'ai pas l'impression qu'il me demandait mon avis-, absolument terrifiée, et le suis à l'intérieur, où il s'assied devant la petite table, un air très satisfait plastifié sur le visage.

Je m'assied en face de lui, et ouvre la bouche, prête à lui jurer que c'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, mais il m'arrête d'une main.

-Non, non, Lucy-chan, je pense que ce serait dans ton intérêt de te taire, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre ta voix si agaçante. » Il prend une fausse voix féminine « Ce n'est pas ma fauuuute, je suis si malheureuuuse, ma vie est si horriiiiible, je suis la hooonte de la famille Yekles, bouh-ouh-ouh »

Je sens que je rougis, chose totalement idiote à faire puisque me rabaisser était très vraisemblablement son intention. Il me sourit ensuite, cette fois sans cacher ses dents, et je sens que j'avais raison de présager le pire, parce qu'il a exactement les mêmes dents que les requins. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'viens quand même d'Australie. Haha. Genre, le « type » à deux rangées de dents pointues et sûrement très tranchantes en haut et en bas. Il pourrait probablement m'arracher le bras sans effort. « C'est une situation tellement extraordinaire ! » S'exclame-t-il ensuite « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

Il soupire et deux tasses de thé apparaissent devant nous. Il en prend une, rendant assez clair l'idée que je suis censée boire l'autre, et fait semblant de réfléchir avant d'ajouter : « Quand j'ai demandé à Akito de t'effacer la mémoire, j'avais vraiment l'intention de faire ça. Et tu sais quoi, Lucy-chan ? J'avais même pris la ferme décision de te laisser tranquille, vivre ta pauvre vie insipide sans que je ne m'en mêle. Mais je suis tellement versatile ! » s'écrie-t-il en haussant les épaules : « Surtout que la situation au manoir ne m'a amusée que pendant quelques heures. C'était distrayant, au début, de voir Akito complètement dément, il a même enfermé Kyo «

Je sens que j'ouvre la bouche, il a enfermé Kyo ?

« Ce qui m'a permis de vérifier ma théorie » reprend-il « Tu vois, je me demandais s'il avait changé au fond. Et bien non ! Tu ne l'as pas changé du tout, en fait. Au lieu d'être un médicament qui l'aurait soigné et l'aurait _enfin_ rendu plus... sympathique, tu n'étais qu'une béquille ! » il soulève sa tasse et ajoute « et maintenant que sa béquille lui a été violemment retirée... » il lâche la tasse qui se brise sur la table répandent son contenu d'une couleur rouge et dont l'odeur métallique me donne immédiatement envie de vomir « il est retombé encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était avant que tu ne viennes. »  
Il regarde une seconde par la porte, qui est toujours ouverte.

« C'est drôle, quand même. Je te le promets, Lucy-chan, à la base, je voulais sincèrement te laisser tranquille. Bien entendu je te méprise et je te déteste énormément. Néanmoins, tu es la première personne a être venue me parler en face à face » Il commence à ricaner. Visiblement cette conversation – ou plutôt monologue – à l'air de l'amuser beaucoup. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et ils ont la même pupille que ceux qu'il avait sous son apparence de serpent. « Cette proposition, je l'ai même considérée pendant un instant : « Oh, monsieur l'Amikiri, si vous m'aidez à détruire la malédiction, je vous libère des kekkais ! » Il me regarde avec un mépris teinté d'amusement qui me donne envie de me jeter dans l'eau avec une pierre autour du cou. « Tu es tellement naïve et...et _stupide_, j'ai l'impression que mon intelligence baisse rien que d'être dans la même pièce que toi. Enfin...Comme je le disais, j'avais l'intention de te laisser tranquille avec une tête encore plus vide que d'habitude. »

J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir m'insurger mais comme d'habitude, c'est impossible. Je me contente de baisser les yeux, avec une sévère envie de pleurer.

« Enfin, tout ça, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans le coma parce que quatre mois de souvenirs retirés puis retrouvés, c'était un peu trop pour ta petite cervelle, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en tapotant ma tête avec un air gentil qui sonne extrêmement faux.

« Parce que même si ta petite proposition était certes audacieuse, elle était profondément stupide ! Pourquoi aurais-je envie d'être libéré hein ? Je n'ai plus rien ! » Il commence à rire, et je sens mes entrailles se glacer sous le bruit. « La seule chose qui me reste, c'est cette malédiction ! Et quelle malédiction ! Voir cette pathétique famille souffrir exactement de la même manière encore et encore et encore ! Ils sont tellement..._adorables_» Il soupire et approche sa main de mon visage pour caresser mes cheveux : « Et tu es une si bonne opportunité pour rendre le tout encore plus amusant, Lucy-chan ! » Il retire sa main et commence à boire la tasse qu'il avait posée devant moi.

« Enfin, tu étais dans le coma depuis quelques jours, et comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce que te réservais ton avenir, tu comprends, histoire que je m'amuse un peu ! »

Son sourire s'étire tellement que je me demande s'il ne va pas couper son visage en deux, tout en sentant que le pire est à venir :

« Et là, j'ai appris une chose incroyable ! Oh, Lucy-chan, je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais... »

Et je vois très bien qu'il est très content de m'apprendre ce que le futur me réserve : « Ton destin, c'est de mourir _avant_ Akito ! Et je n'ai strictement rien à voir là dedans ! »

Les sentiments que j'éprouve sont très difficile à décrire tant ils sont forts et différents les uns des autres. Mais je suis à la fois incrédule, et horrifiée, et surtout terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui m'attend :  
«Alors tu comprends, Lucy-chan, _pourquoi_ devrais-je être compréhensif avec toi alors qu'il ne te reste que peu de temps à vivre ? »

Il éclate de rire et continue :  
« Alors voilà ce que j'ai décidé de faire. »

Je frissonne, complètement sous le choc. Ça ne sonne vraiment pas bien. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs et dit : « Tu vois, je me suis dit que finalement, si tu oubliais tout, tu serais de toute manière malheureuse avant ta mort, parce que tu serais complètement déboussolée. Et ça, quel gâchis ce serait ! Si tu dois de toute façon souffrir, que ce soit un peu ou beaucoup, qu'est-ce que ça change ?... » Il me regarde d'un air entendu, même si j'ai très envie de lui écraser la tête contre la table. Plutôt une mauvaise idée. « C'est pour ça qu'à l'insu d'Akito et des autres maudits j'ai décidé de te rendre tout ces... » son regard devient extrêmement cruel : « Plaisants souvenirs. Bien entendu, tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas pour que tu profites du temps qu'il te reste avec ton cher et tendre Aki-chan ! Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Je vais même _corser_ les règles de notre petit jeu, histoire qu'il ne devienne pas trop ennuyant ! » Il commence à rire, et c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends faire un truc pareil. C'est le bruit le plus horrible qui ne m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre. Et pourtant j'ai déjà passé trois heures dans un train à côté d'un bébé qui chialait. «Alors tu vas garder tes souvenirs, mais tu vas devoir faire _semblant_ de les avoir perdus ! Sinon » il ricane « je changerai tous mes plans et ferai en sorte que tu ne meurs pas quand cela est prévu... Et quand tu t'y attendras le moins, je te tuerai avec dommages collatéraux. Tu as bien un petit frère n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh, mon dieu. Il implique mon frère dans cette histoire. Cela prend des proportions que je n'avais même pas envisagées : « Tu vas mourir bientôt, évidemment. Et si tu joues le jeu, personne d'autre que toi ne sera impliqué ! Malheureusement pour toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer à côté d'une mort _tragique_, où Akito sera présent, où serait l'intérêt sinon ? »

Je sens que j'ouvre la bouche et même s'il m'a demandé de ne pas parler, je lui demande quand même :  
-Donc je suis condamnée de toute façon ? »

il hoche joyeusement de la tête : « oui ! Et crois-moi, Lucy-chan, je suis navré ! Mais c'est ainsi ! »

-Et si je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon petit frère je dois faire semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire ? »

Il secoue la tête :

-Si tu échoues, il ne va pas arriver « quelque chose » à ton petit frère. Il va _mourir_, et dans d'atroces souffrances en plus. Tu habites bien en Australie ? Tes parents son fermiers ? Ah, j'aime beaucoup. Vous avez de ces... machines ? » Il fait à nouveau semblant de réfléchir. « Comment elles s'appellent déjà...Moissonneuses batteuses ? »

Je frissonne une nouvelle fois, toujours en train de pleurer.

« Et tout ça pour Akito » marmonne-t-il «Il est tellement égoïste, tellement pathétique ! J'ai accès à ses moindre pensées, tu sais, ses moindres envies, et tout ce qu'il lui plaît, c'est de se rouler dans son pauvre petit malheur. » Il prend une fausse voix plaintive : « Comme je suis malheureux ! Comme je suis malheureux ! Et si je ne suis pas heureux... Alors personne n'a le droit de l'être ! » Il me regarde attentivement :« Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Isuzu, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a défenestrée parce qu'elle avait une relation avec le bœuf. Et Hatori, tu savais qu'il était aveugle d'un œil ? » Il pointe son œil gauche : « c'est Akito qui a fait ça ! Quand le pauvre petit dragon lui a demandé la permission d'épouser une femme ! » il fait une pause, savourant l'effet que ses paroles ont sur moi. Je savais pour Rin, bien évidemment, enfin je savais qu'Akito avait défenestré quelqu'un, mais pas que c'était elle, par contre... Pour Hatori... « Et maintenant qu'il est si, siiii malheureux, il a enfermé Kyo dans la maison du chat ! »

Il tapote un instant de ses doigts sur la table. « Bon, je me rends bien compte que tu pourrais très bien te terrer dans un coin et attendre que je décide d'en finir avec toi. Mais ça, ça ne serait pas assez divertissant. Alors j'ai dit à Akito que s'il voulait que tu restes en vie tu devais quand même faire ce concert. » Il commence à rire « Je me réjouis beaucoup de vous voir interagir l'un avec l'autre ! Ohh, ça va être tout simplement _extraordinaire _! »

J'hallucine. J'hallucine vraiment. Parce qu'évidemment j'avais le plan de me faire oublier, me tapir dans un coin, et jouer la traumatisée. Mais non, il doit vraiment s'ennuyer dans sa vie, celui-là, pour inventer des trucs aussi horribles.

-La...La famille Soma... » je demande en pressentant que je fais une bêtise « ils vous ont fait quelque chose, hein ? »

Le visage faussement aimable qu'il abordait se transforme en haine pure et je sens que je recule instinctivement :

-Ooh, Lucy-chan, toujours aussi perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclare-t-il avec ironie. « Oui en effet » Son visage prend une teinte bestiale tant il à l'air haineux « et je vais continuer de leur faire payer jusqu'à la fin des temps. » son expression redevient avenante et il déclare : « Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... » Il lève un doigt et fait une forme de carré. Aussitôt je distingue une chambre d'hôpital avec ...moi couchée sur le lit. « Je vais te laisser reprendre connaissance. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, je pourrais te faire mourir de la pire des manières possibles ! Ah, et quand Hatori viendra t'expliquer pourquoi tu as perdu la mémoire et pourquoi tu as une marque en forme de main sur une de tes fesses, pense à moi, parce que c'est l'explication la plus ridicule du monde ! Encore plus que celle qu'ils ont donné à tes amis... Alexandre et Kimi, c'est bien ça ? »

Il se lève et commence à marcher en direction de la porte :  
« A très bientôt Lucy-chan, et si j'étais toi, j'essayerais d'éviter les rues où passe le trafic ! » Il éclate de rire et se transforme en oiseau avant de disparaître.

Et je n'ai même pas le temps de m'écrouler propre en ordre que la pièce disparaît.

* * *

-Yekles-san ? »

J'ouvre aussi difficilement les yeux que s'ils étaient attachés à des pierres de trois tonnes. Les souvenirs s'embrouillent entre ce que j'ai réellement vécu, et ce qu'il vient de se passer avec l'Amikiri. Je soupire et essaye de m'asseoir pour constater que c'est Hatori qui vient de s'adresser à moi et qu'il est assis à côté de mon lit l'air inquiet.

Ok, donc tout ce que je dois faire, c'est faire semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Oh putain, je suis la pire comédienne du monde, quand on avait fait une pièce à l'école... Je devais avoir six ans, j'avais été jugée nulle dans mon rôle, alors que je faisais celui d'un arbre ! Et mon seul texte c'était un truc du genre : « la forêt est belle ! »

Alors mentir à toute une famille en faisant semblant que je ne me souviens de presque rien...Oh purée, et d'ailleurs, ils sont censés s'arrêter où, mes souvenirs ? Parce que ça aussi c'est monstrueusement problématique...Je sens que la panique remonte en moi aussi vite qu'un crocodile ayant aperçu un bout de viande, et comme je suis toujours aussi discrète, c'est bien entendu totalement visible sur mon visage. Mais heureusement, Hatori prend ça pour une réaction par rapport à ma perte de mémoire et pas parce que je suis foutue à l'infini et au-delà.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? » me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ok, bon c'est le moment de prouver au monde entier que finalement je suis pas si nulle que ça en matière de comédie. Olala. Bon, j'imagine que l'Amikiri serait très content de moi si je faisais semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire au moment où je haïssais Akito de toutes mes forces. Parce que ça veut dire que je devrai faire genre je le déteste et je suis sûre que du fin fond de sa boîte il sera très très diverti. Purée, si j'ai l'occasion de lui bouter le feu, je jure de ne pas hésiter une seule seconde.

-Je sais pas trop... » je réponds en sentant que j'ai une envie de vomir grandissante : « la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir dû présenter mes excuses..À cause des photos... »

Il fronce des sourcils et avance un peu sur sa chaise :  
-Je sais que ça va être difficile à encaisser, Yekles-san, mais nous sommes tout à fait disposer à vous aider, d'accord ? Vous avez eu un accident il y a une semaine... » Je fronce des sourcils. Une semaine ? L'Amikiri m'a bien dit que j'étais tombée dans le coma, mais UNE SEMAINE ? ça me laisse plus que deux semaines au Japon ? Oh mon dieu. D'un côté c'est positif, puisque ça veut dire que je ne vais pas devoir faire ma victime longtemps, mais d'un autre... J'arrive pas à croire que je ne vais même pas pouvoir profiter d'Akito plus longtemps et qu'en plus, selon l'Amikiri, je suis censée mourir avant lui.

Bon, évidemment, on va dire qu'il a menti pour se justifier quant à ses intentions de finir ma vie plus vite. Oui, ça doit être ça. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est me libérer de cette marque, libérer la famille Soma de la malédiction et tout le monde sera très heureux.  
Hum. Hatori soupire et reprend :

« Il y avait une fête en ville, et l'un des chars avaient des traditionnels fers chauffés à blanc. En forme de main. » Je comprends pourquoi l'Amikiri m'a demandé de penser à lui quand j'entendrais ça, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, c'est l'explication la plus foireuse qui m'ait jamais été donnée d'entendre. Et pourtant j'ai déjà été témoin des excuses d'Adam quand il était rentré complètement ivre chez lui et qu'il s'était fait choper par sa mère « Il vous a percuté et votre tête a heurté le trottoir...Nous ne sommes pas en novembre mais... » il marque un temps d'arrêt, sûrement pour rendre le tout plus dramatique. « mais... en avril... »

Si j'étais pas dans cette situation, c'est à dire petit a) si j'avais une espérance de vie un peu plus élevée que deux semaines, petit b) un frère totalement innocent hors de danger et petit c) un peu moins peur d'une entité divine carrément barjo, j'essayerais sûrement de provoquer Hatori en lui demandant des trucs genre : « pourquoi j'ai pas de blessures à la tête si je suis tombée ? » ou « c'est quoi comme fête, ça ? » et tout plein de trucs du genre qui le mettrait probablement très mal à l'aise.

Mais je décide de prendre un air choqué sûrement pas aussi crédible que je le voudrais :  
-En avril ? Mais...C'est pas possible ? Que... »

Rolala, je sais vraiment pas comment je devrais réagir. Pleurer ? Oui, probablement une bonne chose à faire, mais malheureusement pour moi, j'y arrive pas sur commande, et même si j'ai un MILION de raison de pleurer en ce moment, je suis limite sous adrénaline. J'ai plutôt envie de sortir de mon lit et courir partout pour trouver une solution plutôt que de pleurer sur mon sort pendant le peu de temps qu'il me reste au Japon.

-Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons pas prévenu vos parents, mais si vous souhaitez le faire, sentez vous libre d'utiliser le téléphone. »

J'hoche distraitement de la tête. Bien sûr, il serait logique que je les appelle. Mais connaissant mes parents, ils rappliqueraient illico presto, et je préfère ne pas les avoir sur le dos quand je suis en train de marcher sur un fil trèèèèèès fin et trèèèès fragile. Donc mieux vaut que je fasse semblant de les avoir appelés sans le faire.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis disponible. Vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital demain matin. » Et il se lève et s'en va comme si de rien n'était. Bon, je dois avouer que maintenant que j'ai appris pour son œil, d'ailleurs j'aime bien comme Akito a sciemment omis de me parler de ça, je comprends pourquoi il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour lui. C'est vraiment une famille de dingue quand j'y pense ! Entre le dieu tout puissant (L'Amikiri) qui pourrit la vie du dieu subsidiaire (Akito) qui lui pourrit la vie à tout le reste du monde, faudrait vraiment que tout le monde s'arrête trente secondes, qu'ils boivent un thé tous ensemble et qu'ils règlent une bonne fois pour toute tous ces problèmes de famille.

Je soupire et reprend un air confus quand j'entends que la porte s'ouvre trente secondes chrono après qu'Hatori soit parti. Franchement ils pourraient me laisser seule cinq minutes, faut quand même que j'élabore un plan parfait qui me permettrait de sauver le monde entier (moi comprise)... pour voir que c'est un infirmier qui entre, la tête penchée sur une feuille, probablement des graphiques super importants concernant mes battements de cœur ou le bon fonctionnement de mes intestins.

-Lucy-chan ! » s'exclame-t-il finalement en levant la tête.

Ohohoh, joie joie joie ! J'arrive pas à croire, qu'il se pointe en face de moi alors que je suis tranquillement à l'hôpital. Et sur le coup il est pas vraiment discret. Si son but c'est de m'épuiser psychologiquement, je lui souhaite bonne chance parce que je suis INDESTRUCTIBLE !

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais ! Et te dire que je suis assez content de toi ! » Il me sourit et je fixe mes mains comme si quelque chose de très intéressant venait d'apparaître sur elles. « Dire que tu ne te souviens de rien après l'incident des photos ! Ah, je savais qu'il y avait du bon en toi ! » Il s'assied à côté de moi et attrape ma mâchoire me forçant à le regarder :  
-Attends-toi à me voir apparaître de temps en temps, et à craindre ces moments, parce que suis comme un corbeau ! » je sens qu'une des machines à côté de moi commencer à faire des bips affolés et il rajoute : « de mauvaise augure ! » et je sens avec horreur que mon cœur s'arrête alors qu'il disparaît et qu'Akito lui-même entre dans la chambre.

* * *

Bon autant le dire tout de suite, faire un semblant d'arrêt cardiaque, c'est carrément pas marrant. En plus, j'ai même pas vu la lumière ou quoique ce soit qui soit censé se trouver après la mort, parce que mon cœur est repartit tout de suite. Après les décharges dues au défibrillateur, quoi. Heureusement que je ne me souvienne pas de ça, parce que je doute que ce soit très très agréable. Haha. J'imagine que l'Amikiri avait juste envie de me montrer de quoi il est capable, et que s'il est pris d'envie de faire sauter mes intestins, j'imagine que ben...C'est exactement ce qui arrivera. Et je préférerais ne pas passer par là, parce que ça doit faire atrocement mal.

Je me réveille pour la deuxième fois dans cette foutue chambre, donc, toujours à l'hôpital, et toujours avec l'impression qu'un camion a fait des allers et venues sur mon pauvre corps, quand je remarque que là aussi, je ne suis pas seule.

-Yekles. »

OH PUREE. Sérieux, ça va clairement être le plus difficile. Je vais être incapable de faire semblant d'être amnésique en face de lui, parce que...Pour mille et unes raisons toutes plus valables les unes que les autres ! C'est tout simplement horrible, en plus il me connaît tellement bien, il m'a vu dans quasiment tous mes états, je vais jamais, JAMAIS réussir à lui faire croire que je le déteste toujours.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »  
Et je parle même pas de cet espèce de vouvoiement bizarre. Heureusement que j'y ai pensé, parce que sinon il aurait tout de suite deviné. C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de jouer la vie de mon frère comme une imbécile en faisant croire à mon ex-petit-ami que je ne me souviens absolument pas qu'i peine une semaine on était SUR LE CONTINENT AMERICAIN. BORDEL.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que toi et moi on avait passé un accord par rapport à un concert que tu es censée jouer dans deux semaines. »

Il a monstrueusement maigri, en plus. J'ai limite envie de le secouer par les épaules et lui hurler que je suis condamnée à mourir avant lui alors ses regards larmoyants et son amertume il peut se les ranger dans son derrière.

Bon, il faut que je sois rationnelle. Très rationnelle. Donc les pensées impliquant des plantes carnivores mangeuses de dieux doivent disparaître de mon esprit. Franchement ils sont toujours obligés d'être là quand je me réveille ? J'ai besoin de temps pour pleurer, et échafauder un plan ! Ça ne tombe pas du ciel les idées brillantes ! Et devoir improviser des trucs dont je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir plus tard, personnellement je préférerais ne pas devoir trop en abuser ! Je sais même plus exactement ce que j'ai dit à Hatori !

-On pourrait en parler plus tard ? J'aimerais bien être seule. »

Il se lève peut-être un peu trop brusquement et se tire. Petit coooon, va ! J'ai même pas eu droit à un regard larmoyant qui l'aurait trahi ! Non, monsieur joue parfaitement son rôle, monsieur s'en fout de toute façon, monsieur peut vivre jusqu'en juillet !

Bon. Stop. J'ai dit à Hatori que ma mémoire s'arrêtait plus ou moins quand j'avais dû présenter mes excuses à la famille Soma (grand moment de honte) ce qui fait que ma mémoire est censée s'arrêter début décembre. Donc, je suis pas censée avoir vu l'Amikiri pour la première fois, moment aussi connu sous la marque mentale : moment où Akito s'est montré civilisé envers ma pauvre personne pour la fois originelle, que je ne suis pas non plus censée me souvenir que je me suis plantée en direct dans un concert, là où Akito a aussi été charmant, et donc, que je suis censée le haïr de tout mon être.

Je suis une. DEBILE. J'aurais beaucoup mieux fait de faire genre : « je me souviens de rien depuis nouvel an » puisque j'étais déjà sous son charme et que DU COUP j'aurais pu agir plus ou moins normalement. Mais non, j'ai creusé ma propre tombe, il fallait que je dise le premier truc qui me vienne par la tête ! Évidemment ! Bravo, Lucy ! Bravo ! Standing ovation ! Clapclapclap !

Bon, en même temps, pour voir le bon côté des choses, je pense que je ne vais pas devoir doser le montant de mon affection puisque je ne suis pas censée en avoir du tout, (de l'affection, donc). J'ai qu'à le regarder méchamment de temps en temps, éviter sa présence le plus possible et lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche. Peut-être même qu'après deux semaines il me haïra aussi de nouveau !

Ok, bon ça, au moins, c'est réglé. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.  
Deuxièmement, mon plus gros problème, même si j'essaye de ne pas y penser, ce sont les perspectives funestes qui s'ouvrent à moi ainsi qu'à certaines personnes de ma famille, plus le léger problème d'un dieu tout puissant qui trouve marrant l'idée de me trucider.

Sérieusement. Rien que de penser à ... je sais même pas sous quelle forme il me fout le plus les jetons. Sûrement homard. Ça doit être les pinces.  
Enfin bref, ce serait pas mal que je trouve une solution. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il a non seulement accès à mes souvenirs, mais aussi à mon avenir, il peut me tuer sans problème et apparaître devant moi comme une fleure.

Parce que je l'ai laissé me marquer avec mon consentement ! Mais quelle abrutie ! Mais quelle abrutie. Comment je vais pouvoir me sortir de ça... Olala, faut surtout pas que je commence à déprimer en me disant que je n'ai aucune chance, que je suis déjà morte, et que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre dans mon coin que ça passe. Non-non-non, il y a forcément une solution.

Bon, quinze minutes plus tard, et toujours sans aucune idée d'où je dois commencer, je décide de sortir de ma chambre, non mais je suis sûre que si je marche je vais avoir les idées plus claires. Évidemment, je me fais intercepter après trois mètres et remettre dans ma chambre de force.

Oh mais purée. Je peux quand même pas rester _couchée_ dans un lit alors que la mort me pend au nez, qu'elle me fait un signe de la main par la fenêtre et qu'elle vient me border la nuit en me disant : « bientôôôôôôt, bientôôôôôt... »

J'aurais jamais dû regarder autant de films d'horreur bizarres.

Jamais.

Et Kimi et Alexandre qui ne se souviennent plus de moi... Enfin, Alexandre en tout cas. Peut-être que Kimi se souvient des débuts de notre amitié? Oui on avait déjà un lien, mais j'imagine qu'ils ont pas commencé à fignoler les détails. Ils ont probablement justes décidé de supprimer mon existence de sa tête.

Hihi ! Perspective joyeuse ! Et Dan qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, et moi qui n'ai plus aucun véritable ami dans ce foutu pays alors que c'est maintenant que j'en aurais le plus besoin ! J'suis vraiment une débile, une débile profonde.

Ok, je vais passer un pacte avec moi-même. Je pleurerai quand la mort arrivera. Oui, très bonne idée. Quand il n'y aura plus aucun espoir, que j'aurai le bas du corps explosé sous une pierre qui se sera décrochée juste au moment où je passais en contrebas. Oui, là, je pleurerais. Pour l'instant, je suis toujours en vie, plus ou moins en bonne santé, et coincée dans un hôpital.

Il faut que je dégage d'ici, et vite. Hohoh, et Hatori qui m'a bien fait comprendre que je pouvais l'appeler quand je voulais ! Pauvre petit homme innocent qui croit que je vais me gêner ! Elle est loin la Lucy polie. Et elle a fait place à la Lucy désespérée.

* * *

-Je n'étais pas censée avoir déménagé dans un dortoir ? » je demande à Hatori avec un air suppliant. On peut me faire des tas de sales coups. Vraiment, et depuis que je suis arrivée au Japon, je peux en lister quelques uns. (plutôt des milliards, mais bon.) mais ça ? C'est le truc le plus vicieux qu'on m'ait fait depuis un sacré bout de temps, et je suis presque sûre de pouvoir deviner qui a décidé que : « Oh, Yekles ? Haha ! Elle revient déjà au manoir ? Oh, mets-la chez Sayato, qu'on rigole ! »

BORDEEEEL, comme si le fait de devoir traîner dans les parages du manoir Soma alors que je suis censée me rappeler de rien et devoir gérer mentalement le fait qu'on me refasse habiter chez cette abrutie finie, c'est quand même dégueulasse. J'hallucine. En plus elle va se faire un plaiiiisir de pavaner devant moi en me parlant de son futur mariage 24/24, et même si effectivement je ne me rappelais de rien je suis sûre que ça me saoulerait déjà, mais là, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je sens que je vais commettre un homicide.

Et qu'il risque d'être délicieusement violent.

Donc, voilà, retour à la case départ, dans ma chambre. Ancienne chambre. L'appartement que je partageais avec Alexandre me manque déjà tellement ! J'arrive pas à croire que la dernière chose que je lui ai dite était de lui demander de faire la vaisselle, et qu'il m'a traité de salope en retour. Oh, ce que c'est tragique !

Bordel de famille maudite !

Je me laisse « élégamment » tomber sur le futon tout en soupirant, et jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce. En plus, ils ne m'ont rendu qu'une toute petite partie de mes affaires. Genre mon ordinateur, j'imagine qu'ils l'ont balancé à la poubelle parce qu'il y aurait bien trop d'informations dangereuses à l'intérieur.

Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux puisqu'à la bonne époque (CF, il y a une semaine et demi) Akito et moi on s'envoyait souvent des e-mails quand il était en réunion ou truc comme ça.

Pfff.

Je peux même pas aller taper « Amikiri » sur internet, pour essayer de trouver s'il n'a pas un point faible super secret. Genre si on s'habille tout en rose il perd tout ses pouvoirs et il se transforme en fourmi qu'on peut ECRASER.

Finalement, alors que je suis allongée sur mon lit à me demander si finalement ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de commencer à pleurer maintenant, quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Il s'avère que c'est le père de Sayato qui m'informe aimablement et avec une grande dose d'hypocrisie que je suis attendue au manoir principal pour une entrevue avec Akito.

Oh purée. Nooooon, c'est l'enfer, l'enfer, l'enfer.

Je me lève avec autant d'entrain que si j'allais me faire décapiter et me dirige chez Akito. Il faut que je me souvienne de tout ce qu'il a fait pour me mettre en colère ces derniers temps, histoire que je ne commence pas à être percée à jour tout de suite. Ce serait assez dommage pour mon frère.

Arrivée à l'entrée du manoir central, je toque très poliment contre la porte et... Une figure très familière m'ouvre.

-Yekles »

Ohoho, Takana-san, que je n'avais pas revue depuis l'incident : « j'entre par le trou du mur et je me fais repérer. » Joie ! Elle me lance un regard et haineux et désapprobateur, comme d'habitude (elle doit être hyper satisfaite de me retrouver dans le rôle de la pauvre fille sans défense) et me fait signe de la suivre. Ah, je sais où on va, dans la salle de réunion, où Akito va très vraisemblablement être détestable, et moi aussi, et vive la vie !

Et c'est bien là où elle m'emmène.

Je secoue la tête et passe la porte avant de m'asseoir en face d'Akito qui feuillette un magasine. Probablement un de ces trucs économiques qu'il passe son temps à lire. Sérieusement faudra qu'on m'explique l'intérêt.

-Yekles. » Commence-t-il sans me regarder, ce qui m'arrange bien parce que je dois ressembler à une otarie à qui on a violemment arraché son poisson

-Akito-san » je réponds en essayant d'être neutre. C'est-à-dire à ne pas hurler de désespoir en m'accrochant à son kimono et en lui racontant tout.

Il lève finalement les yeux, et sérieusement il a l'air d'être dans un sale état. En attendant, il aura pu vivre jusqu'à 22 ans, lui. Ce qui n'est probablement pas mon cas.

-Cet incident est...regrettable. » déclare-t-il en pinçant des lèvres. « Tu dois jouer un concerto dans deux semaines, et il est hors de question que tu me fasses un faux plan. »

-Pardon ? » je demande en essayant de prendre l'air accompagnant un visage de fille qui tombe des nues. « Un concerto ? Moi ? Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. » Bien, ça. Très bien. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être bien que j'arriverai à me sortir de cette histoire de concert qui est vouée à l'échec !

-Non. Et tu n'as pas le choix. A moins que tu aies envie de rester domestique pendant encore dix ans, parce que ta dette a augmenté significativement durant ces derniers mois. »

L'envie de lui hurler:MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR me prend soudainement le ventre, mais je me rappelle qu'il n'a pas le choix non plus, et que c'est à cause de l'Amikiri qu'il m'oblige à jouer.

-Je ne me souviens même plus quel concerto c'est ! Et sérieusement je ne peux vraiment pas jouer en public ! »

Il soupire :  
-Tu devrais t'en souvenir une fois devant un piano. Reviens demain, on vérifiera ça. »  
J'imagine que c'est une indication discrète pour me dire de dégager, et c'est très gentiment ce que je fais. Et bien sûr, puisque je suis la personne la plus idiote de la planète je me retourne avant de passer la porte, et l'air blessé qu'il arbore me fait éclater en sanglot dès que je suis hors de vue.

Ça craint.

* * *

Très mauvaise nouvelle, le temps passe bien trop vite. Encore plus mauvaise nouvelle, je suis incapable de manger et de dormir sans sursauter toutes les trente secondes.

Oui parce que la première semaine s'est relativement bien passée. Si on omet le fait qu'Akito est froid comme la glace tout en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu dès qu'il croit que je ne le remarque pas, que l'Amikiri a parfaitement réussi son coup puisque je me sens plus seule que je ne l'ai jamais été et que pour couronner le tout Sayato a réussi l'exploit de pavaner devant moi en me parlant de son mariage quatre-vingt-sept fois en sept jours. Ça fait quand même plus de dix fois par jours.

Elle est complètement barjo. Donc bon, comme je n'ai trouvé aucune échappatoire et qu'il semblerait bien que je sois destinée à clamser très prochainement, j'ai passé la première semaine des deux qui me restaient à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans des endroits très divers. Si je devais faire un guide du routard pour les gens qui veulent pleurer, je conseillerais très personnellement les toilettes, et déconseillerait le métro, parce que tout le monde te balance des regards méprisant. COMME SI UNE FILLE QUI PLEURE NE SIGNIFIE QUE « COEUR BRISE ». C'est partiellement mon cas, bien entendu, mais ça, c'était prévu dans le contrat : « je sors avec Akito Soma parce que Carpe Diem ! ». Ce qui était un peu moins prévu c'est le fait que je sois probablement six pieds sous terre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Mais ça, c'était ma semaine de répit. Parce que depuis le début de mon officielle dernière semaine au Japon, et un peu moins officielle dernière semaine en vie, l'Amikiri trouve vachement marrant de jouer à destination finale avec moi. Sérieusement on est samedi, et je suis censée reprendre l'avion pour l'Australie jeudi. Bien sûr, je me donne jusqu'à mardi en vie,parce qu'un de ces foutus (notez les guillemets) « « « « « accidents » » » » » va forcément réussir à me faire clamser.

Parce qu'entre les voitures qui perdent le contrôle et qui fracassent un mur à trente centimètres de moi, les tremblements de terre qui font qu'un PUTAIN DE BUREAU tombe d'un immeuble pour s'écraser aussi à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais avant de faire un saut en hurlant, c'est pas très difficile de deviner que l'Amikiri est en train de jouer avec mes nerfs. Et j'imagine qu'il va continuer jusqu'à ce que mes hurlement et airs choqués le lassent et qu'il décide me de tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Purée.

L'avantage, c'est que je n'ai plus carrément plus le luxe de me sentir déprimée. Je suis plutôt entrée dans le « mode » survie, où je fais attention à tout, avec très probablement un air de dingue, et les muscles continuellement tendus. Je pense que j'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours, mais je sens carrément pas la faim ! Ça doit être l'adrénaline...hum...

Enfin bref, malgré tout, je suis quand même assez débile pour me promener, alors que je ferais mieux d'être chez Sayato. D'un autre côté, si la maison prend feu ou qu'elle explose ou je ne sais quelle autre truc complètement surréaliste qui n'est pas censé se passer dans la vraie vie arrive, j'aurai aucune chance de m'en sortir. Alors que là, assise sur un banc avec une vue avantageuse sur la route et tout le reste, je pense que j'ai en tout cas quelques secondes pour me tirer en courant.

Qui aurait cru que cette habilité me sauverait plusieurs fois la vie ? Haha ! Enfin bref, je suis aussi tendue qu'un arc prêt à lancer une flèche, avec aussi peu de sommeil qu'un Trader en période de crise et avec l'estomac aussi vide qu'un dinosaure en pleine extinction. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant même que l'Amikiri n'ait décidé d'en finir avec moi ! Haha ! Triste !

-Laissez-moi deviner... »

Inutile de dire que je fais un saut de trente centimètres et que je me retourne avec un air de demeurée complètement affolée par un...prêtre shintoïste. Haha. « vous avez eu le malheur de rencontrer un yokai »

J'hésite entre plusieurs types de réaction. La première serait logiquement de m'enfuir en courant, parce que peut-être que c'est un malade mental qui a l'intention de m'assassiner, mais la deuxième serait plutôt de fondre en larme et de lui demander ce que c'est, un yokai, parce que les phrases énigmatiques façon grand sage de la montagne, je préférerais passer.

Évidemment je fais un mixe des deux solutions, c'est à dire que je reste assise avec un air apeuré. Et lui il m'observe avec un air mystérieux. Non mais franchement, ça ne se fait pas ! Ou alors, en tout cas pas dans la _vraie_ vie !

-Suivez-moi. »

Bon, d'un côté, ça semble extrêmement louche. Mais d'un autre, c'est censé être un prêtre, et du coup plutôt du côté du bien...Enfin, là serait un moment propice pour parler des prêtres et des petits enfants – donc bien loin de faire le bien (ou du bien, ahah, je suis drôle, c'est le désespoir.) - mais je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de me chercher des échappatoires mentaux et que je me concentre plutôt sur ce que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est à dire un prêtre qui a déjà fait trois mètres loin de moi. Mouais. J'imagine que c'est relativement sensé de le suivre.

Hehe, est-ce que je suis en train de me précipiter vers ma mort ? Possible. Très possible. Probable, même.

Je me lève et marche quelques centimètres derrière lui, sentant tous mes muscles tendus et prêt à agir dans le cas d'un « accident » pouvant être potentiellement fatal.

Par exemple, un crash d'avion qui tomberait sur moi. Ou un arbre, ou un policier qui tirerait sans faire exprès et dont la balle arriverait comme par hasard pile dans ma tête.

Ouh, j'avais jamais pensé à ça, mais c'est clair que ça fait beaucoup trop peur ! Parce que y'a certains trucs que je suis capable d'éviter (une voiture, par exemple) mais une balle ?

D'un autre côté, l'Amikiri a parlé d'une mort tragique, et même si le fait d'être victime d'une bavure est tragique, j'imagine qu'il parlait plutôt d'une agonie de trois heures, pendant laquelle je serais capable de faire mes adieux au monde entier.

Oh purée, je m'étais promise de plus penser à ça !

Enfin bref, il m'entraîne à sa suite par un chemin que je suis sûre à trois-cent pour cent n'avoir jamais pris. Je prétends pas du tout connaître la région, mais je sais plus ou moins dans quel quartier je suis, et sérieusement, ce petit chemin en cailloux tout mignon, je n'ai jamais posé mes nobles pieds dessus ce qui est dommage, parce que dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Je suis donc relativement méfiante. En même temps, c'est pas le genre de chemin type dont l'ambiance sous entends : «je mène à endroit qui fout les boules ! », parce que... comment dire, tout est calme, et il y a des arbres, et j'entends des oiseaux, et d'un point de vue purement pratique je peux compter trois trucs qui pourraient me tuer, donc stupide idée que de le suivre, mais en même temps...

Et tout à coup, le chemin fait un virage et je me trouve face à un temple shinto. Oh. C'est vrai que c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai fait TOUT sauf ce que j'étais censée faire en venant au Japon. J'entends, visiter un temple, c'était très certainement sur ma liste des choses qu'il-faut-que-je-fasse-pendant-mon-voyage-linguistique-qui-va-être-trop-cool (oui cette liste existe, et oui ma naïveté de l'époque me brise le cœur haha). Ça me fait penser que je voulais aussi monter sur le mont Fuji, mais apparemment, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Ou une autre vie.

Enfin bref.

Le moine s'arrête, juste devant une espèce d'arche rouge et se tourne vers moi :

-Une fois le torii passé, la marque cesse de faire effet. Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de quitter le temple. »

Je sens que mon visage prend (malgré mon intention première) une teinte extrêmement étonnée. J'entends, premièrement comment il sait que j'ai été marquée (hum volontairement, mais ceci est un détail) et deuxièmement, je suis à l'abri tant que je suis dans le temple ? Haha ! J'ai plus qu'à m'enfermer pendant tout le temps qu'il me reste et... Tadada ! Je survis ! Oh, meilleure nouvelle de la journée, ça c'est sûr.

Il recommence à marcher, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui sont plus ou moins trois mètres après l'arche. Évidemment je le suis, et, c'est vrai qu'à l'instant ou je passe sous le portique, j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids est enlevé de mes épaules. Donc l'Amikiri ne peut pas me suivre ici ! C'est génial ! J'en pleurerais presque de joie.

Je gravis aussi les escaliers et, pour la première fois, je découvre à quoi ressemble un sanctuaire shinto. Après presque un an dans le pays. Malin malin.

En fait, ça ressemble carrément à ce à quoi j'imaginais qu'un temple japonais ressemblait. Un truc vachement zen, avec un gros bâtiment et des plus petits autour. Woah, dans le genre descriptions lyriques, je m'améliore de jours en jours.

Le moine m'attend près d'une espèce de fontaine, où, après une explication de sa part, je suis censée me laver les mains. Bon, apparemment c'est écrit sur ma tête que je ne suis absolument pas familière avec ce genre d'endroit. Hehe. Et ce moine, sérieux, ils auraient pu l'engager pour jouer Yoda. Il est plutôt petit, et surtout il a un air _sage _et relativement bienveillant. (relativement, parce qu'il reste japonais, et sérieux, je suis pas particulièrement appréciée par la population). Enfin bref, je sais pas pourquoi je trouve qu'il dégage un air de ce genre...En fait, je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, mais il a un regard dans le vide à peu près toutes les dix secondes, et il hoche la tête mystérieusement à chaque fois qu'il croise mon regard.

Charmant. Si je n'étais pas complètement – bien que temporairement, j'imagine – à l'abri de l'Amikiri, je serais morte de peur depuis longtemps. Surtout qu'il continue de me regarder avec un air pensif. Hihi.

Finalement, après une bonne trentaine de secondes très gênantes, il me fait signe une nouvelle fois de le suivre, et va s'asseoir sur un banc qui fait face au temple, je comprends ce qu'il attend de moi et m'assied à ses côtés.

-Connaissez-vous l'identité du Yokai? » il me demande doucement.

Franchement, c'est dans ces moments là que je regrette d'avoir la très mauvaise habitude d'écouter de la musique avec le son mis à 100% dans mes écouteurs, parce que j'ai trop du mal à l'entendre.

-Euh...Yokai? » je réponds. Je sais pas comment je suis censée m'adresser à lui, si je dois rajouter des formes spéciales de politesse, mais bon ! Haha ! Ce serait pas la première fois que je froisserait quelqu'un. Et pis ho, hein ! C'est lui qui m'a traînée ici, donc j'imagine que tout incident diplomatique ne serait certainement pas de ma faute.

Il fronce les sourcils

-Le démon ? »

Ha. Je suis bête de ne pas avoir deviné toute seule, mais comme je l'ai déjà souligné, je suis dans un état ou mon cerveau s'est mis en mode veille, et donc je ne suis plus censée faire autre chose que de stresser toutes les cinq minutes, voir plutôt toutes les cinq secondes.

-Euh, je crois que c'est l'Amikiri. »

Pour le coup je pense que je pourrais être fière, parce qu'il a l'air vachement surpris. Et jusqu'à présent, il avait plutôt le monopole du regard entendu, du mec qui sait déjà tout et qui te pose des questions juste pour être poli.

-Étrange... »marmonne-t-il après quelques secondes. (Sérieux, ses pauses entre chaque phrases commencent à me crisper un maximum) « L'Amikiri a toujours été considéré comme un Yokai plutôt inoffensif, cela m'étonne qu'il s'en soit pris à une humaine. »

La légère envie de lui faire un exposé sur la manière dont cet abruti de démon s'acharne sur ma personne depuis plus de trois mois est stoppée par son air pensif et pas du tout intéressé par ma petite histoire. (Ce qui est dommage, parce que personnellement, je la trouve plutôt distrayante, l'histoire de Lucy Yekles, qui se retrouve au Japon où un démon décide de la tuer. Oui, franchement je pense pas que beaucoup de gens puissent en dire autant. Bref)

-Vous savez » recommence-t-il « fuir n'est pas toujours une solution. Parfois il faut savoir rassembler son courage et affronter la montagne, même si une tempête de neige se présage et que vous êtes nus. »

Je me tais, mais je pense que ma tête qui représente parfaitement l'expression du « hein » est assez éloquente. Bien sûr, il ne m'accorde aucune attention et ajoute : « Et concernant la connexion que ce Yokai a instauré entre vous, sachez qu'elle n'est pas à sens unique. Rien n'est jamais à sens unique. » il soupire et se relève. Évidemment, comme je suis la politesse incarnée, je fais de même et il me regarde une dernière fois, avant de déclarer :  
-Vous pouvez rester un petit moment ici, mais je ne saurais trop vous suggérer de ne pas vous résigner et de raviver la flamme de l'espoir qui vacille. »  
Et il se casse de sa démarche de vieux pépé.

Non mais sérieusement ? Il faudrait sortir un dictionnaire d'interprétation des vieux moines shintoïstes, parce que je ne suis pas persuadée d'être plus avancée qu'avant.

À part bien sûr, que je sais que je peux rester un moment dans ce temple et que je ne risque pas qu'un arbre me tombe dessus. Sauf bien sûr si tel était mon destin à la base, ce qui serait – il faut bien l'avouer- carrément dommage.

Je me laisse retomber contre le banc, et vraiment, sans le faire exprès, je m'endors comme une masse.

* * *

Olala. Olala.

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre (ou plutôt en l'occurrence, celle de Sayato) (enfin, c'est pas vraiment la sienne, mais comme c'est chez elle, je vais pas commencer à considérer cette saleté de pièce comme « ma chambre » purée.) Bien évidemment, je vais avoir une « leçon de piano » avec Akito, et s'il y a des guillemets, c'est bien parce que je doute que je serai vraiment concentrée sur la musique puisque je serai plutôt occupée à me morfondre intérieurement. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire passer un message discret ! En même temps, si l'Amikiri a vraiment accès à ses pensées, (ce qui cela dit en passant, serait carrément gênant au regard de ce qu'il s'est passé sous une tente il y a environ une à deux semaines) il le saura tout de suite, et rien que de penser à la mort de mon petit frère... Oui. Je préfère jouer à la garce immature-ayant-perdu-la-mémoire.

Si seulement Nathan pouvait apprendre tous les sacrifices que je suis en train de faire pour lui, je pourrais lui faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin des temps. Haha, genre « fais la vaisselle ! N'oublie pas que j'ai laissé tomber l'homme que j'aimais pour toi ! » etc.  
Bon, en admettant que je survive, ce qui n'est pas exactement quelque chose sur quoi je parierais. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il est l'heure que j'y aille. Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre, que je sois soulagée, on s'entend, mais faut bien avouer que le plus vite ça commence, le plus vite ça finit, et en plus, ça fait depuis que je me suis réveillée (soit 5h03 du matin) que je stresse comme une malade. Alors voilà, je vais y aller, tout va bien se passer. Il faut juste que je me conditionne à voir en lui un connard, et ce sera facile !

...

Ohhhh purée. Je suis foutue. Foutue. Et toute ma famille aussi, à cause de moi ! Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas faire une année de plus de lycée ! (Et d'ailleurs à quoi je pensais, bordel, qui réussi sa vie sans avoir eu une scolarité complète hein?) (bon ok, plein de monde) (enfin pas plein, mais ça arrive).

Bref. Je dévale les escaliers telle une gazelle, me prend un regard hautain de Sayato, purée, je vais l'égorger, lui faire bouffer ses propres intestins et rigoler un bon coup quand j'aurai eu ma vengeance, bref, je sors de chez elle, et me dirige d'un pas guilleret vers le manoir principal.

Ou plus exactement, le pavillon-piano où j'ai précisément rencontré Akito pour la première fois, ce qui est carrément tragique, et je suis certaine que c'est l'Amikiri qui a décidé de l'emplacement, histoire qu'il puisse se marrer en regardant tout ça. (en plus je suis sûre qu'il mange du pop-corn, le petit salaud.)

Une bonne chose, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il a tellement envie de nous voir interagir l'un avec l'autre qu'il n'a absolument pas envie de me tuer maintenant, et donc je pense que je peux arrêter d'être sur le qui-vive pendant trois minutes.

Pavillon en vue. Je ferme les yeux, inspire un bon coup, essaye d'expliquer à mon cerveau et à mes glandes lacrymales qu'il faudrait éviter de se manifester, hein, parce que niveau discrétion, si je commence à pleurer comme une madeleine, ça sera pas vraiment gagné.

ArghArghArgh, je pense en marchant telle une guerrière sur le point d'affronter un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'elle. Et toque contre le shoji avant d'entrer.  
Et bien sûr, j'ai même pas une seconde de préparation mentale (okay, j'en ai eu plein tout le long du chemin, mais je pensais avoir encore une minute dédiée à : « pitié, dieu, pitiéééé » ) puisqu'Akito est debout, penché sur le piano à lire une partition.

Une partie de moi à envie de cirer : « YO MAN ! » une autre de me précipiter vers lui et de le prendre dans mes bras, une autre ressent le besoin de très discrètement me tirer et une autre à très envie de rire d'un rire hystérique. Ce qui serait une mauvaise idée.

Évidemment, mon cerveau étant ce qu'il est, il décide de mettre en œuvre la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est à dire « rire d'un rire suraigu et hystérique, qui mériterait un internement dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. »

Akito leva immédiatement la tête et me regarde comme si j'étais une demeurée finie.

Encore plus que le type qui m'a retrouvée à dormir sur un banc d'un temple shintoïste. Ahhh quelles belles séries d'anecdotes je pourrais raconter !

-Je te prie de contenir ton idiotie pendant que tu es en ma présence. »

Hahaha. Ça à le mérite d'être clair, et franchement, faut juste que je me concentre sur ce qu'il me dit plutôt que sur ce et qui il est, parce qu'avec des phrases aussi vexante, c'est clair que je vais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à me replonger dans la dynamique : « Haine Absolue Envers Tout Ce Qui Porte Le Nom De Famille Soma ».

-C'est ça. » je réponds en essayant d'être agressive. Même si je dois plutôt toujours sonner complètement hystérique. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, maintenant que j'y pense, de quitter le chemin de la santé psychique pour celle de la folie totale, mais je dois bien avouer que les circonstances étant ce qu'elle sont, j'ai bien le droit de virer un peu barjo.

Personnellement, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en tenir rigueur. Moi, si je le pouvais, je me tapoterais plutôt l'épaule avec une bonne dose de compassion, et un grand bol de glace.

Mais bon, dommage que je sois dans le même corps que moi-même. BREF.

-Tu te souviens de quoique ce soit ? » Me demande-t-il en me désignant la partition.

J'avoue qu'une toute petite partie de mon être conscient me propose de hurler en fondant en larme : « OUI JE ME SOUVIENS DE TOUT, NE SOIS PAS AUSSI AVEUGLE, GROS BÊTA. », mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai assez de jugeote pour écarter définitivement une possibilité aussi létale. Ouais, parce que j'imagine qu'à la seconde où je dirais un truc comme ça, le plafond s'effondrerait sur moi, ou un truc du genre.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse du piano, alors que je suis une catastrophe. »

Ce qui est vrai. Il secoue la tête et place avec vigueur la partition sur le piano avant de me faire signe d'approcher, le tout en me regardant comme si j'étais un insecte particulièrement repoussant. (Et notez bien que même étant certainement particulièrement repoussante, je suis bien loin de posséder un exosquelette et six pattes.)

-La politesse tu connais ? » je lui dis en grommelant, tout en me félicitant pour cette petite pique pas vraiment amicale. Non mais sérieusement, si j'arrive à tenir une heure sans fondre en larme, chapeau Lucy !

Et bam, il frappe le piano avec son poing. Ce qui est assez ridicule. Ça fait vraiment genre série B, ou le héros décide soudainement qu'il a envie de montrer sa colère au monde entier.

-La ferme. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix. Si tu reparles, je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

-Pourquoi, vous allez me balancer d'une fen-HIII »

J'hurle à moitié avec féminité et élégance en me précipitant hors du siège. Oui parce que le voir lever son poing, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, dans mon subconscient, la réaction : « COURS COURS COURS AUSSI VITE ET LOIN QUE TU PUISSES » est automatiquement enclenchée.

On se fixe, moi toujours à moitié par terre, prête à me lever et à piquer un monstre sprint, lui toujours debout le poing levé, et il finit par dire :

-Je ne veux plus _jamais_ te voir. A part pour le concert, bien entendu, tu es toujours réquisitionnée après tout. Tu peux répéter ici tant que tu veux, et je te conseille d'être prête si tu ne veux pas voir ton séjour s'éterniser. Et si je te croise, je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Je le regarde un peu sous le choc alors qu'il se casse et qu'il claque le shoji derrière lui.

Oh purée.

Bon. Bonne nouvelle, je ne vais sûrement pas recroiser Akito de si tôt, ce qui est plutôt positif puisque ça veut dire que je ne vais pas devoir re-subir un truc aussi trash émotionnellement parlant. Mauvaise nouvelle, je ne vais plus jamais le voir, à part pour le concert !

Je sens que je commence à pleurer, évidemment, avant d'entendre un ricanement sinistre, et de voir une forme en kimono disparaître derrière le Shoji.

Oh purée, Amikiri, je te jure que je vais finir par t'étrangler.

* * *

Bon. Soyons honnête, si quelqu'un me surprend, je risque de passer définitivement pour quelqu'un ne possédant pour ainsi dire pas toutes ses capacités cognitives.

C'est vrai que l'idée de faire un petit autel shinto/bouddhiste/catholique/romain/Grec/égyptien/vaudou dans un coin de la propriété Soma paraît un peu bizarre. Mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que je suis désespérée au point de vouloir invoquer n'importe quelle dieu existant pour des fins d'assistance. Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'Anubis viendra me sauver des griffes...Serres...pinces...de l'Amikiri. En tout cas, je considère que ça vaut le coup d'essayer, et comme je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire de mes journées...Ouais, parce que répéter un morceau de piano pendant les dix-neuf heures où je suis réveillée (oui je dors plus que cinq heures par nuit, c'est affolant), c'est physiquement impossible. En tout cas, le point positif, c'est que je connais le morceau sur le bout des doigts. Je pense que je pourrais presque le jouer les yeux fermés. Ou même en dormant. Ou alors en ayant consommé des substances illicites. Hehe.

Bref. Comme je le disais, si quelqu'un me voit alors que je suis en train de faire la prière quotidienne envers chaque dieu existant de la galaxie (OH NON J'AI OUBLIE ODIN), je vais très sérieusement finir à l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis le genre de personne qui n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs, puisque si c'était le cas, je saurais qu'à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose de stupide, la personne que j'ai le moins envie de voir se manifeste. Chaque fois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. »

Évidemment, je me stoppe net dans ma danse sacrée (oui je vous dit que j'ai rien à faire de mes journées, inventer une chorégraphie moderne religieuse est un passe-temps rependu, j'en suis sûre!) et me tourne pour faire face à ... Je vous le donne dans le mille, Akito Soma.

D'un geste que j'essaye de faire paraître nonchalant, j'enlève le bandeau orné d'une plume de mes cheveux (le côté inuit et indo-américain) et le lance dans un buisson. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aura rien remarqué.

-Rien. » j'essaye de répondre avec assurance. (Inutile de préciser que ce n'est pas sentiment général qui s'écoule de ma phrase)

C'est quand même très gênant, comme moment. Il doit franchement se demander ce qu'il a foutu pendant presqu'un mois avec une fille aussi malade.

Bien que personnellement je préfère le terme d'extravagante. Ça me correspond mieux haha. Ah, et j'étais tellement occupée à être horrifiée parce qu'on m'a trouvé dans une prière gênante que je n'ai même pas pensé à être horrifiée parce qu'Akito ne « voulait plus jamais me voir. »

-Bon ben, je vais y aller » je déclare en me retournant pour essayer d'attraper la peluche ectoplasma qui orne le tas de pierre qui me sert d'autel (je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien à faire de ma vie, c'est bon!)

-Yekles. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? » Redemande-t-il avec agressivité. Mais si je le connaissais aussi bien que je le connais, je pourrais certainement détecter une pointe d'amusement. Hem.

Bon, quel mensonge je pourrais bien trouver. Oui, parce que : « je prie tous les dieux ayant jamais existé pour qu'ils me viennent en aide et qu'il me protège de ton abruti de crabe géant » me paraît un tout petit peu dangereux. J'opte donc pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus plausible : « C'est ma danse de la maladie »

Bon. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai dit ça, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je trouve rapidos et fissa quelque chose de malin à ajouter.

-Quoi ? » demande-t-il avec un air curieux.

-C'est pour tomber malade le jour du concert. » je continue. Eh, c'est pas si mal, ça ! Sérieusement, ça tient même la route ! Bon je passe pour une folle dingue à _vraiment_ faire une danse de la maladie, mais j'imagine que puisqu'il me connaît relativement bien, il sait que je serais capable d'inventer un truc pareil, et d'ailleurs, note à moi même : INVENTER UNE DANSE DE LA MALADIE.

-Une bonne chose que je t'ai interrompu, alors. » Répond-il

Alerte alerte alerte, on est pas censé être ami-ami, allez Lucy, réponds lui un truc super cassant :

-Une bonne chose, oui.»

Nooon. Abrutie abrutie abrutie ! Bon, faut que je prenne un regard méchant. Vas-y soit méchante. Méchante.

Et bien entendu il franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparent, et me plaque contre le mur de la propriété. Avant de m'embrasser comme un malade.  
MERDE. MERDE. Je suis censée faire quoi ? Moi j'ai rien fait, moi. J'étais juste là, tranquille à implorer pacifiquement une aide divine, quand MONSIEUR se ramène, et MONSIEUR décide de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche ? Non-non-non, l'Amikiri n'a pas intérêt à considérer ça comme une traîtrise, parce que c'est pas ma faute.

Akito s'écarte, et c'est gênant pendant deux secondes avant qu'il ne dise :  
-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister... sale putain. »

Et il se casse.

Ce qui me laisse entre l'envie de lui courir après pour lui mettre un poing dans la figure, lui courir après pour lui avouer toute la vérité avant que très tragiquement il s'empoisonne et que je me plante un couteau dans l'abdomen, ou alors rester sur place un peu choquée.

C'est ce que je décide de faire, après mûre réflexion. Mais sérieux, c'est pas ma faute. Vraiment j'ai rien fait !

-Je ne suis pas très sûr d'être très heureux de la tournure des événements. »

J'entends par dessus mon épaule alors que l'Amikiri a décidé UNE FOIS DE PLUS, de me surprendre alors que je lui tourne le dos, ce qui est très clairement dégueulasse, et carrément flippant.

-P...Pourquoi ? » je lui demande en sentant avec effroi que mon cœur commence à battre d'une manière aléatoire. Oui, je sens que le moment est venu pour ma mort tragique.

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'être assez indisposée par ce qu'il se passe, Yekles. En fait, je crois que tu es trop bête pour réaliser à quel point ta vie est finie. Le bonheur des imbéciles, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hoche la tête avec un petit rire nerveux. Probablement que l'énerver ne serait pas une stratégie très maligne.

Il hausse les épaules et soupire :

-Je pensais sincèrement t'achever juste après le concert, mais comme tu es déjà d'un ennui total... »

Il lève le bras et d'un coup, les mots du moine refont surface « la connexion n'est pas à sens unique. » l'instant d'après, je quitte le coin nord-est de la propriété Soma pour me retrouver dans la salle de réception.

* * *

Quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour me trouver dans la salle où est enfermé l'Amikiri. Je me redresse vivement – sérieusement, depuis quand je suis assez débile pour piquer un somme dans l'endroit le plus dangereux pour moi de la planète ?. Avant de constater que je ne suis pas seule. Genre, vraiment pas seule.

Il y a deux types, habillés genre Samouraï et compagnie, une femme en kimono enceinte, en train de pleurer, et l'Amikiri lui-même assis par terre.

Ce qui est relativement bizarre. Et surtout le summum du bizarre, il règne une horrible odeur de brûlé, mais pas genre : « oups j'ai loupé la bolognaise les enfants » mais carbonisation totale d'un espace vital. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever complètement que la femme gifle l'Amikiri de toute ses forces. (haha ! Bien fait pour lui ! »

-Il est mort ! » S'exclame-t-elle

Le yokai ne répond rien. « Tu l'as tué! » Et ben, si j'avais su que j'assisterais à un truc du genre, j'aurais apporté du pop-corn ahaha. Elle tombe ensuite à genoux, et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai des problèmes, parce que le nom qu'elle gémit juste après, et probablement le mec qui vient de mourir à cause de l'Amikiri, c'est « Hiyama ».

Et je me rappelle distinctement qu'Akito m'a parlé de sa mort dans l'incendie du manoir Soma et que ohoho ! Ça sent le brûlé ! Bon, normal. Si j'additionne un et un, ça donne deux. Non sérieux, je viens de faire un bond d'environ ... huit cent ans dans le passé, mais aucun problème, c'est normal, pas de panique.

Je m'approche d'un des mecs, et lui dis en essayant d'être polie :  
-Excusez-moi... »

Mais il ne me regarde même pas, trop occupé à surveiller l'Amikiri du regard.

-Monsieuuuur » je reprends. Toujours rien.

Et c'est là que je comprends, je suis dans les souvenirs de l'Amikiri ! Comme lui il fait pour connaître tous mes petits secrets ! Et là, je vais le voir se faire enfermer dans les kekkais ! Hahah ! C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Et si je dois mourir après ça, tant pis ! Au moins j'aurai eu droit à son regard implorant.

Parce que c'est carrément ce qu'il est en train de faire !

La femme de Hiyama, dont je ne connais pas le nom se relève soudainement et se dirige vers un des trucs d'encens qu'il y a toujours dans la chambre de L'Amikiri (oh, maintenant que j'y pense ça doit être ça les kekkais). Elle secoue la tête, et tout à coup elle ressemble plus du tout à une femme dont le mari vient de mourir mais à une tarée qui va faire un carnage (genre Ren).

-On va le vider. » déclare-t-elle avec froideur.  
Immédiatement, l'Amikiri se redresse et déclare :

-Non! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous jure que c'était un accident, je voulais juste me libérer mais... »

-SILENCE ! » Hurle-t-elle, et c'est flippant, parce que c'est bien la première fois que je vois l'Amikiri avec un air sincère. (en l'occurrence, un air sincèrement horrifié haha)

Elle sort un fiole remplie de poudre de son kimono (aucune idée de ce que c'est, hein) et en verse un tout petit peu à l'intérieur du truc destiné à l'encens.

Et immédiatement, l'Amikiri commence à tousser jusqu'à ce qu'une bourse tombe littéralement de sa bouche. Okay, ça devient carrément zarbi.

La femme ricane et rajoute de la poudre, avant d'aller aussi en mettre dans l'autre récipient à encens. Ouais, comme le disais Akito, elle doit être en train de renforcer les kekkais.

Et l'Amikiri continue à cracher des trucs, sérieusement c'est hyper bizarre, je savais pas que les dieux pouvaient faire ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque une main contre sa bouche.

-S'il vous plaît... » déclare-t-il avec un air vraiment, _vraiment_ désespéré.

Elle sourit et ajoute une dernière fois la « poudre magique de l'au-delà» (ça donne bien comme nom, il me semble), et l'Amikiri convulse quelques instants avant qu'un Maneki Neko ne sorte de sa bouche.

(Remarquez, c'est pas le truc le plus bizarre qu'il avait stocké dans son estomac, le fait qu'une chaise puisse tenir la dedans était bien plus surprenant (si vous voulez mon avis))

Il essaye de l'attraper, d'ailleurs d'une manière assez pathétique, mais elle est plus rapide que lui et le ramasse avant de se placer juste devant la ligne délimitée par les deux trucs-à-encens.

-Comme c'est touchant. » Déclare-t-elle avec une voix de tarée « il gardait un Maneki Neko avec lui » elle se tourne ensuite vers un des gardes et le lui tend avant d'ajouter – alors que l'Amikiri prend une teinte encore plus désespérée et qu'il tend le bras d'une manière pitoyable pour essayer de le reprendre -  
-Détruisez-le.

Et l'Amikiri fait le bruit le plus déchirant que je n'aie jamais entendu (tout en hurlant un truc genre : « Midori ! ». (séquence qui mériterait un ralenti dans un film)

Mais y'a un truc encore plus bizarre. (Alors que je viens de voir l'Amikiri supplier des humains, et avoir l'air triste et désespéré.) (et qu'il avait des livres dans son estomac) c'est que je suis _certaine_ d'avoir déjà vu ce Maneki Neko quelque part.

* * *

-Oh, pauvre, _pauvre_ Yekles. J'avais l'intention de t'achever rapidement, mais je crois que tu viens de t'inscrire pour une agonie de cinq heures. »

Et ben, c'est bien le message de « bon retour ! » le plus déprimant qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Pour sa défense, je dois bien admettre que ça doit être humiliant que quelqu'un voie un souvenir ou tu es – toi qui te considère comme grand méchant – en train de chialer par terre.

Si j'étais à sa place, je serais pas très contente non plus.

Mais enfin bref, Maneki Neko, Maneki Neko, non Lucy, ne pense pas au fait que tu viens de voir ses souvenirs (ce qui est carrément trop cool), essaye plutôt de te rappeler, OÙ tu as vu ce truc là. Et fais abstraction de l'Amikiri qui est prêt à te trucider. Réfléchis, réfléchis...

Pourquoi c'est flou, pourquoi c'est flou...J'étais bourrée ! NOUVEL AN ! OH PUREE YOSHI !

Et je me taille en courant.

Heureusement que je n'ai abusé d'alcool qu'une fois quand j'étais au Japon, parce que si je devais en plus faire le tri de toutes mes cuites, ben, l'Amikiri en aurait sûrement fini avec moi avant.

Je cours donc de toutes mes forces, essayant en même temps de créer un itinéraire rapide pour me rendre chez Yoshimitsu. Purée, ça fait mille ans que je l'ai pas vu, et lui demander s'il a bien un Maneki Neko très vieux chez lui risque d'être très bizarre, mais purée, si ça peut me sauver la vie, je vais de ce pas toquer à sa porte.

Bien entendu, l'Amikiri me rattrape après trois mètres et me balance contre un arbre. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Ma tête a littéralement tapé contre le tronc ! Je vois des petits morceaux de lumière dans mon champ de vision. Haha, c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ! Hémorragie cérébrale. Oh, ça craint comme mort.

L'Amikiri se penche vers moi et me demande, l'air toujours aussi enragé que Bufford Tannen quand il se retrouve dans du purin :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Bon, on va faire comme si, après sa question, je ne lui ai pas littéralement vomi dessus. J'ai du mal à m'asseoir, et je sens que je saigne comme une dingue. Sérieusement, je vais vraiment mourir ! Bizarrement ça me fait plutôt rigoler.

-A nouvel an, j'suis sûre que j'ai vu ce chat » je dis avec une voix aiguë. Et ni une ni deux, il tape deux de ses doigts sur mon front et...

J'assiste à la pire soirée de ma vie, qui aurait mieux fait de rester oubliée. Point positif, comme apparemment on est dans mes souvenirs, je ne me sens pas du tout mourante à cause d'une partie de mon crâne bizarrement et inopinément défoncée, mais en pleine forme.

Et je vois Yoshimitsu me regarder d'un air choqué alors que je bois un énorme verre cul sec :

-Mais t'es complètement malade d'avaler ça comme ça ! »

Et le pire c'est mon petit regard satisfait alors que j'en prends un deuxième...Je crois que je me souviens même ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment...un truc genre : « je tiens l'alcool comme personne, il est temps que les gens comprennent ça. »

Ouais, j'imagine que le reste de la soirée prouve qu'en fait je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool haha.

-Mes cheveux... » je gémis en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Amikiri qui est à côté de moi et qui à l'air de trouver très amusant le fait de voir la moi-du-passé boire un troisième, quatrième et cinquième verre cul sec. Mais qu'est-ce que j'imaginais, purée ? C'est fou ce qu'ils étaient long mes cheveux..., qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de les couper comme une abrutie? Et je crois que j'ai pris du poids... Argh, c'est de la torture.

Les trente minutes suivantes sont assez tranquilles, mis à part que je bois comme un trou (sérieusement, je me choque ! J'étais une dévergondée il y a ... quatre mois... Trois mois... Hem) et c'est avec une certaine dose d'horreur que je vois mon état se dégrader de minutes en minutes. Mais tout reste encore contrôlable et surtout, je me souviens encore de ces moments là.

Jusqu'à ce que j'aille aux toilettes.

-C'est très flou à partir de ce moment là... » je dis à l'Amikiri qui ne m'accorde aucune attention. C'est terrible puisque comme ce sont mes « souvenirs », on est obligés de me suivre aux toilettes, où j'essaye désespérément de faire « high five » à quelqu'un qui me snobe d'une manière relativement sympathique. Aïe. J'ai peur pour la suite.

Me voir me tenir contre la paroi des toilettes en rigolant est aussi un moment gênant.

Me voir dire à un japonais de quarante ans qu'il est « extrêmement sexy » aussi.

Voir Yoshimitsu faire comme s'il ne me connaissait pas est limite vexant. Voir que j'essaye de danser une danse russe (Sacha serait fier de moi...Ohhh comme il me manque...) est extrêmement embarrassant, et le moment où je tombe par terre avec un cri super grave, ben j'aurais préféré ne jamais m'en rappeler. QUELLE HORREUR. Pas étonnant que Yoshimitsu et moi on se soit perdus de vue pas très longtemps après cette terrible soirée haha.

Puis bien entendu vient le moment où je commence à me sentir mal et où je gâche totalement la soirée de Yoshi en le suppliant de rentrer, le tout en me tenant le ventre et en m'appuyant de nouveau contre un mur. Sérieusement, ses potes ont dû se demander ce qu'il foutait à ramener quelqu'un comme moi dans leur super soirée select'.

Et je vomis dans sa voiture. Sur les sièges en cuir. Et l'Amikiri ricane comme s'il venait d'avoir noël en avance, le petit malin.

On arrive chez lui, chose dont je ne m'étais absolument pas remémorée jusqu'à maintenant, et sérieusement, c'est genre, un truc aussi grand que le manoir Soma, l'air hanté en moins. Quoique.

Il me tire hors de la voiture l'air extrêmement agacé, et m'emmène dans ce que je devine être la « salle de réception », ou je m'appuie contre une vitrine. Qui contient le Maneki Neko. J'étais sûre que je l'avais déjà vu !

Je me tourne vers l'Amikiri l'air triomphant, même si j'essaye d'ignorer la moi-du-passé qui s'extasie devant la vitrine en disant des trucs genre : « mais il est trop sexyyy ce chat... Pour un chat... regarde sa patte, elle se lève comme une invitation... à la débauche » (suivit d'un rire gras dégueulasse)

Yoshi revient, en soupirant et me déclare :  
-J'ai appelé Akito, il arrive. »

Pour ma défense, l'air que je fais est assez marrant, entre un ravissement ultime et désarroi total. Avant que le maneki neko ne reprenne toute mon attention. Je comprends pourquoi j'en avais un vague souvenir, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'admirer.

Mon dieu.

Et finalement Akito arrive, et me jette le coup d'œil le plus méprisant de la création :

-Deux heures du matin ? Vous n'avez pas fait long » déclare-t-il d'un ton moqueur en me faisant signe de le suivre alors qu'il salue Yoshi d'un coup de tête.

Olala. J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de gênant à Akito pendant le trajet en voiture, et j'espère surtout que l'Amikiri va nous sortir de mes souvenirs avant qu'il ne me déshabille, parce que si je me souviens bien, le lendemain je m'étais retrouvée en sous-vêtements.

-T'es insupportable, comme être humain, tu sais ça ? » je m'entends lui dire avec une certaine dose d'horreur.

Oh purée. Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête.  
On le voit lever les yeux au ciel et me répondre que « dans mon genre, je suis pas mal non plus. »

Suite à quoi je commence à pleurer. Évidemment ! Il y a toujours LE moment fatidique dans une soirée où je vais me mettre à pleurer pour des raisons débiles.

-J'en ai tellement marre, je sers à rien, toute ma famille préfère mon frère et je réussis jamais rien, de toute manière quoique je fasse j'échoue...(blablabla). »

Le seul point positif c'est qu'Akito a l'air complètement horrifié par mon soudain état, et sa tête vaut le détour.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait jamais refoutu ça dans la gueule ! Haha, à sa place, j'en aurais totalement profité ! Il me tapote l'épaule assez maladroitement alors que je continue à pleurer dans mon coin, et à la seconde où il laisse sa main trop longtemps, je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Oui, avec l'odeur de vomi absolument charmante qui devait émaner de moi.

Je sens l'Amikiri ricaner une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne commente :

-Pitié, dis moi que tu lui as vomi dessus. »

Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, au revoir costard probablement très cher d'Akito ! Et au revoir dignité ! Haha !

J'arrive pas à croire qu'après autant de pathétisme dans une seule soirée il ait réussi à entretenir une pseudo-relation amoureuse avec moi. Ça tient du miracle.

Arrivé au manoir Soma, on fait un monstrueux détour pour ne pas se faire repérer, parce que c'était quand même LA fête du nouvel an, et à peu près toutes personnes possédant le nom Soma étaient réunies au même endroit.

-C'est bon, non ? » Je demande avec mauvaise humeur à l'Amikiri. Je jette un coup d'œil à Akito qui enlève sa veste pour la mettre sur mes épaules.

Oh purée. Si je m'étais souvenue de ça... Et du fait qu'il me prenne par la main pour me guider, j'aurais peut-être pas coupé mes cheveux. MONDE CRUEL !  
L'Amikiri m'attrape par le bras et tout disparaît.

-Je vois plus rien de l'œil gauche ! » je m'exclame avec une voix qui me paraît être considérablement ralentie. L'Amikiri a un air choqué digne de concourir pour le prix de « l'air choqué ».

-Il est vivant... » marmonne-t-il en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Il se penche ensuite vers moi, regarde ma tête avec les lèvres pincées, et reprend :

-J'aurai peut-être encore de l'usage pour toi. Alors même si ça m'amuserait énormément que tu meures alors que les derniers mots d'Akito pour toi aient été « sale putain », je préfère te garder en vie pour l'instant. Mais quand tu te réveilleras à l'hôpital, fais en sorte de dire que tu t'es cognée la tête contre un arbre parce que tu ne supportais plus son attitude à ton égard. »

Et il disparaît, alors que je vomis pour la deuxième fois de la journée. (Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça de ma vie. »

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis immédiatement agressée par la lumière, et j'ai Hatori penché en face de moi. Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Haha ! Je vais bientôt avoir ma chambre attitrée à l'hôpital, je crois !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me demande-t-il avec inquiétude. Enfin, pas vraiment de l'inquiétude, hein, on parle quand même d'Hatori Soma, qui ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre que son propre petit malheur. (Et je m'en fous que Thoru m'ait dit qu'en fait il est gentil tout au fond de lui)

-Euh... » je réponds en me redressant un peu, provoquant une nausée immédiate. Argh, j'en ai très sérieusement marre !

Les souvenirs me reviennent, et je déclare, en entendant que ma voix est super enrouillée et que je sonne comme une fumeuse de dernier âge.

-J'en peux plus... Il m'a traitée de... »

J'essaye de pleurer, mais bizarrement, et ça doit être une des premières fois depuis que je suis arrivée au Japon, j'arrive pas.

Peut-être que je deviens enfin « forte », et que j'arrête d'être un bébé pleurnichard ? Hum, haha, probablement pas.

Il hoche de la tête, en essayant de paraître compréhensif :

-Vous vous êtes ouvert la tête assez méchamment, Yekles-san. Même un peu trop... Vous êtes sûr qu'une autre personne n'est pas impliquée ? »

Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne fait pas du tout allusion à l'Amikiri, après tout, qu'est-ce que le crabe géant en aurait à faire de moi, mais je décide de ne pas prendre de risque et je secoue la tête en prenant un air pitoyable.

-J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps ? »

Il à l'air désolé :

-Un bon moment, vous aviez une hémorragie cérébrale. »

Et j'ai survécu ? Haha ! Bien joué Lucy ! Bien joué ! Il soupire et reprend :  
-Le concert est dans trois jours, et j'ai bien peur qu'Akito n'ait insisté pour que vous y participiez quand même. »

Je sens que ma mâchoire se décroche sans mon accord préalable. TROIS JOURS ? TROIS? Bon, ça veut dire que dans quatre jours..Allez, cinq, je suis de retour en Australie ! Mais de là à... TROIS JOURS , c'est rien du tout ! Et je suis pas prête du tout, et ma tête ne va absolument pas bien !

Il se lève et remet sa veste :

-Je suis attendu au manoir, j'imagine que vous pourrez sortir demain. »

Et il se tire. Merci monsieur le docteur, pour votre présence rassurante ! Olala, dans trois jours je vais devoir jouer un putain de concerto devant des putains de centaines de personnes ! Je vais JAMAIS y arriver. Jamais.

La porte s'ouvre sur un infirmier, et je décide de faire semblant de dormir. Bonne idée, j'ai envie de parler à personne, je me suis quand même pris un tronc dans la tête, et je préfère vous dire que ça ne fait pas du bien. Bon, j'aurais pu me briser la nuque, vu la force étonnante et pas totalement fair-play, du crabe-slash-serpent-slash-oiseau géant, donc je ne suis pas si malchanceuse que ça mais...

-Encore une fois, me voilà impressionné par tes qualités de menteuses. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout seul (sérieusement mon corps prend des initiatives ! C'est pas normal ! ) et je me redresse, notant au passage que ça me fait carrément mal à la tête :

-Euh merci ? »

L'Amikiri, en tenue d'infirmier, l'air le plus mesquin de la création. Peur peur peur. En même temps, il avait l'occasion rêvée pour en finir avec moi, alors peut-être que le fait que son si cher objet soit toujours entier a changé sa disposition à mon égard ?

-J'ai réfléchi. » déclare-t-il en s'asseyant là où Hatori s'était lui-même posé. « Tu m'as rendu un grand service, et de ce fait, j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer avant que ton destin ne s'en charge. » il sourit d'une manière hypocrite, et ça me rappelle que je suis censée mourir avant Akito. Bon, peut-être que comme ça, je ne verrai pas la mort venir et que je ne vais pas devoir subir la pression psychologique de ces derniers jours. Ahaha, de qui je me moque ? Bien sûr que je vais quand même subir cette foutue pression ! Je vais mourir !

-Vous avez récupéré le Maneki... »

-Je peux savoir en quoi ce sont tes affaires ? » Répond-il sèchement en se relevant.

J'hausse les épaules, et me retient de justesse de lui répondre que dans ses souvenirs, il avait l'air d'y tenir, à ce truc, vu le cri, les larmes, et les roulements par terre.  
Mais je viens d'échapper à une mort terrible de sa main, je crois que je vais pas pousser ma chance trop loin.

Il part et sincèrement, j'espérais que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais.

Bien sûr que non.

* * *

-Surtout imagine-toi que tu es seule. »

Akito ne me regarde même pas, il a du apprendre que j'ai fait une « « « « tentative de suicide » » » » parce qu'il avait été méchant avec moi, et j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu gober un truc pareil parce que sérieusement, c'est pas vraiment mon style de décider de fracasser ma tête contre un arbre. Haha, sérieusement, c'est le style de qui ? En plus, pour avoir eu ce que j'ai eu, il en faut de la volonté, faudrait vraiment que j'ai couru de côté, hyper vite, en visant le tronc.  
Mais bon, apparemment, il est prêt à y croire, et tant mieux je ne vais pas lui dire maintenant que « Heh au fait, je me souviens de tout, l'Amikiri s'est moqué de toi, et comme j'essaye de sauver mon frère, je t'ai rien dit ! Hehe! »

-Tu connais le morceau sur le bout des doigts, tu peux y arriver. Je te fais signe quand tu peux entrer. »

Et il part sur scène.

Bonjour, vous êtes en direct pour la futur humiliation totale de ma vie ! Oui, bien sûr, il y a des critiques dans la salle, et oui bien sûr, elle est bondée ! Et il y a des journalistes qui écrivent pour un journal auquel ma mère est abonnée ! Youhouhou ! Elle aura vent de l'exploit de sa fille qui s'est ridiculisée devant environ trois-cent personnes !

Oh mon dieu. Si je pouvais sauter dans le temps pour arriver dans deux heures, je vous jure que je le ferais sans hésiter.

Et mes mains tremblent, et mes genoux aussi (très pratique pour jouer du piano) et j'ai envie de vomir, et de me casser en courant. Mais oui, je pourrais faire ça ! Me tirer, et vite partir prendre l'avion ! J'ai assez d'argent sur mon compte pour pouvoir me payer un billet ! (bon c'est pas vrai, mais je pourrais appeler mes parents!), excellente idée, Lucy, voilà. Fait ça, tire toi discrètement.  
Je me retourne, prête à piquer un sprint, et...

-Toujours aussi lâche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. J'espérais vraiment ne plus devoir lui faire face de ma vie, mais bien entendu le destin a du décider de faire de moi son bouc émissaire personnel.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je suis venu te rendre service. Prend ça comme un dédommagement pour les journées passées dans les hôpitaux. »

Il a encore son sourire hypocrite et approche ses mains de mon visage. Pourquoi je me laisse faire ? Non mais sérieusement, j'apprends JAMAIS de mes erreurs, c'est pas POSSIBLE.

Je m'attends donc à prendre feu, ou toute autre chose également agréable, mais au lieu de ça, au moment même où ses mains touchent mes joues, je sens une vague de tranquillité et d'apaisement fondre sur moi.

Il me sourit, toujours hypocritement et continue :

-Voila, tu vas pouvoir faire un carton. » Il ricane, montrant ses dents de requin et ajoute : « ah, et dans la voiture, quand Akito te conduira à l'aéroport, tu peux lui dire que tu te souvenais de tout. En fait, je compte sur toi pour dire que tu te souvenais de tout. Sinon ton frère... »

Il laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens et me tapote l'épaule avec condescendance.

-Bon voyage ! Et bon retour chez toi, Lucy-chan ! »

Il disparaît et je vois du coin de l'œil que sur scène, Akito me fait signe. Bon, je vais essayer de rester digne dans ma robe à 10 dollars, quand tout le monde porte des trucs qui en valent cent fois plus, et m'élance. Ah, au moins, ce que m'a fait l'Amikiri a le mérite de marcher, je me sens aussi tranquille que si j'allais prendre une douche.

Ou que si j'allais me coucher. Les gens m'applaudissent avec réluctance et sérieusement, merci Amikiri, parce que je pense que ça aurait fini pour me détruire si jamais j'avais été dans le même état qu'avant. Apparemment, tout le monde se souvient de l'incident de Noël.

Je regarde l'orchestre, avec qui je n'ai répété qu'une fois, et comme je venais de sortir de l'hôpital, j'étais pas très bien, et donc je n'ai pu aller saluer tout le monde, et je remarque que je connais quelques personnes...Dont Sacha.

PUREE. J'en aurais pleuré. Mais sérieux, il m'a mis quoi, de la drogue dans le sang?

Je m'assied devant le piano, Akito me regarde un peu bizarrement, probablement parce que je dois avoir un sourire béat qui ne devrait pas être sur mon visage dans une occasion pareille, surtout quand on sait qu'il m'a quitté il y a trente secondes et que j'étais occupée à trembler comme un arbre durant un séisme, et voyant qu'il me regarde avec insistance, pose mes mains sur le piano.

Fou, j'ai même l'impression d'être meilleure que d'habitude (ce qui ne serait pas très difficile, hein, c'est pas comme si j'étais particulièrement douée à la base) et me laisse entraîner par la musique. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien, c'est un morceau aux connotations tragiques, du coup, j'ai qu'à penser à cette foutue année, et surtout au fait que je me casse dans un peu près trois heures pour avoir envie de pleurer. Ouais, ça pourrait le faire ça, la soliste qui pleure à cause du morceau. (Même si ce ne serait pas vraiment à cause du morceau, parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression de jouer par automatisme). C'est même pas une victoire sur moi-même maintenant que j'y pense, puisque j'ai été dopée par le foutu démon !

Il m'a pas rendu service en fait ! Parce que cette petite victoire, je vais la lui devoir ! Non je la lui _dois _! Peut-être que j'aurais réussi toute seule, peut-être que je me serais plantée sur les cinq premières mesures avant de faire quelque chose de génial ! Mais non, j'ai l'impression d'être un robot, qui ne fait que ce qu'on lui a appris, sans mettre d'émotion.  
Purée, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce qu'il vient de me faire.

Le morceau se termine et je me lève alors que le public applaudit. Mais c'est pas moi qu'il applaudit, c'est un putain de crabe géant. Et j'aime pas les crabes !  
Le seul truc que j'ai réussi dans ma vie, c'est grâce à un PUTAIN DE CRABE ! Mais où est la justice ? Hein?

Je m'incline, salue deux fois, et disparaît dans les coulisses.

-C'était incroyable ! » me félicite quelqu'un mais honnêtement, j'ai envie de déchirer les partitions et des les manger. (ou de les faire manger à quelqu'un)

Si j'ai bien joué, c'est grâce à l'Amikiri. J'ai même mieux joué que d'habitude, parce qu'il m'a aidée. Ça veut dire que de toute manière, je pourrai jamais faire aussi bien que ce soir, et me connaissant je ne vais plus jamais toucher à un piano de ma vie.

Bien joué ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne repère jamais les arnaques avant de m'être faite avoir, hein?

Je suis Akito qui me prend par le bras et quelques minutes plus tard, on est dans sa limousine, en route pour l'aéroport. C'est officiellement le dernier quart d'heure que je passerai au Japon de toute ma vie.

-C'était incroyable. » Déclare-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tu pourras remercier l'Amikiri » Je lui réponds en sentant que la frustration commence à s'accumuler au niveau de mes yeux. Évidemment ma déclaration à l'effet escompté puisqu'il se retourne vivement :

-Excuse-moi ? »

-J'ai jamais perdu la mémoire – enfin, si pendant quelques minutes – mais L'Amikiri m'a dit que si je te disais la vérité il tuerait mon frère ! »

Je commence à pleurer, et lui il me regarde avec l'air le plus choqué de la création. Il pourrait même concourir aux côtés de l'air choqué de l'Amikiri quand il s'est rendu compte que son foutu chat porte bonheur était encore intact.

Il ferme un instant les yeux :

-C'est injuste. »

J'hoche la tête :

-Et je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, mais c'était pas moi qui jouait ! C'était lui, il a détruit aussi ça ! Donc surtout..._surtout,_ ne me félicite pas. »

Il secoue la tête et passe une main sur son visage.

-Et tu me dis ça dix minutes avant qu'on arrive à l'aéroport. »

-C'est pas exactement ma faute ! » je crie à moité en sentant que je redeviens hystérique. Faut que j'arrête, sérieusement.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir dire à Akito. Par exemple, que je sois censée mourir avant lui, chose à laquelle j'aurai tout le loisir de penser une fois que je serai à nouveau avec ma famille, ou alors que je l'aime vraiment, et que j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, et lui faire une tirade sur toutes ses qualités, et lui souhaiter un « joyeux mariage » (dans CINQ PUTAINS DE JOURS)

Je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça ! C'est ça le pire ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen depuis le début pour que quelque chose ne change. Et je suis plus bas que terre, humiliée jusqu'au bout, avec plus aucune perspective d'avenir, parce que déjà que j'étais pas spécialement douée en piano, si en plus on m'enlève ça, je sais pas ce que je vais faire de moi, et le plan relationnel, est-ce qu'on en parle ? Va falloir me montrer le type qui sera capable de concourir contre Akito.

Personne ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville. Parce qu'un type qui réunit intelligence, gentillesse, humour, sexyness et un petit côté maléfique, il n'y en a pas à toutes les dynastie !

Oh mais de toute façon, de qui je me moque, si l'Amikiri avait raison – et il a probablement raison- je serai morte avant même d'avoir réussi à penser à autre chose que ce que j'ai perdu en quittant le Japon.

Belle perspective d'avenir. Et au lieu de s'embrasser comme des dingues, on regarde chacun par la fenêtre, moi en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, lui... complètement de marbre, jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur s'arrête.

C'est vraiment la fin.

Il m'ouvre la porte (gentleman en plus de ça!) et prend ma valise.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'au check in. » déclare-t-il en attrapant ma main.

Foutue vie. FOUTUE VIE.

Le trajet se fait aussi dans le silence, et sérieusement, Lucy, reprends-toi tu vas regretter durant la courte durée de ce qui reste de ta vie de n'avoir rien dit !

Mais bien sûr, pas moyen de d'ouvrir la bouche.

On prend mon billet, et on se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers le lieu qui sera ensuite connu comme étant l'endroit où j'ai aperçu pour la dernière fois Akito Soma. Ou lieu où j'ai fait l'énorme erreur de ne pas lui dire ce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi.

On s'arrête, et je soupire. Sérieusement, je me déçois chaque jour un peu plus.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et passe maladroitement une main dans mes cheveux :

-Merci pour tout. Je suis désolé de tout ce que m'a famille t'a fait subir. »

J'hausse les épaules. Sérieusement! J'HAUSSE les épaules, et je lui réponds (avec en bonus la voix qui tremblotte) :

-Merci à toi. »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser la joue (LA JOUE) me fait un signe de la main, et s'éloigne.

Et c'est comme ça que je le quitte. Je tourne les talons, sentant que je recommence à pleurer, et tend mon billet à l'hôtesse.

Point positif : je revois ma famille dans une dizaine d'heure.

* * *

Akito se retourna et suivit des yeux Lucy alors qu'elle disparaissait définitivement derrière la porte d'embarquement.

Alors, voila. C'était fini. Elle était définitivement partie le laissant seul avec la perspective ô combien joyeuse de son futur mariage, du début de la grossesse de Sayato ainsi que de sa mort.  
Il soupira se sentant soudainement extrêmement abattu. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir profondément satisfait d'avoir pu – au moins, vivre deux semaines – totalement et sincèrement heureux, ou s'il devait se sentir désespéré quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre sa vie. Un côté de son esprit était aussi profondément en colère contre le démon qui avait osé s'opposer à son bonheur. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle ait eu sa mémoire intacte et qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

Et la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés, ha, ça méritait un bel éclat de rire. Il lui avait seulement dit « merci ». En même temps, c'était vrai, les seules choses positives de sa vie étaient arrivées grâce à elle. Et à quoi bon la déprimer encore plus en rajoutant un « je t'aime » qui n'aurait de toute manière aucun avenir.

Il n'avait plus rien à attendre, et il savait que les deux prochains mois seraient uniquement douloureux et pénibles. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'espoir. Il soupira une dernière fois, et se dirigea vers l'un des seuls cafés ouvert de l'aéroport à cette heure là.

Il allait rester jusqu'à ce que son avion ait bel et bien décollé. Il resterait ensuite encore vingt minutes, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien fait de stupide – comme changer d'avis au dernier moment et revenir – et ensuite, il retournerait au manoir Soma.

Le sentiment de vide qui s'était installé en lui était difficile à contrôler, constata-t-il en s'asseyant à une table. Il souhaitait juste se coucher et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Et pourtant, il s'était préparé à vivre ça, il savait dès l'instant où il avait décidé que : « merde ! Carpe Diem » qu'il allait devoir lui dire au revoir et ne plus se préoccuper de son avenir. Puisque justement, il n'avait _plus_ d'avenir.  
Bon, avec la performance qu'elle avait accomplie, il n'avait aucune inquiétude pour elle. Une partie de lui ne pouvait croire que c'était l'Amikiri qui avait fait une performance pareille, parce qu'il avait reconnu son style, celui qui l'avait frappé quand il l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Il s'autorisa un maigre sourire. Oui, il devait être content. Par respect pour tous les autres dieux qui avaient vécus avant lui, il se devait d'être heureux d'avoir au moins pu _vraiment_ vivre un petit moment. Quand il pensait à son père, qui n'avait eu dans sa vie que Ren... Il frissonna et regarda avec un pincement au cœur l'avion décoller lentement et s'élever dans la nuit.

Au moins, sa vie n'avait pas été totalement vaine. Mais oui ! S'il n'était jamais venu au monde, il n'aurait jamais pu donner à Lucy l'occasion de se produire sur scène ! Il lui aurait difficile d'expliquer le sentiment de victoire sur la malédiction qu'il ressentit en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas été totalement inutile et que ses vingt-deux pénibles années sur Terre avaient au moins aidée une personne.

Il repensa une nouvelle fois à son père. Il n'avait jamais connu que Ren. Ren, la femme la plus déséquilibrée et la plus folle qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Il était chanceux.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se releva, un peu engourdi, comme s'il était resté assis à la petite table pendant plus qu'une demi heure, - ce qui n'était pas le cas – et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Lucy arriverait à Sidney dans huit heures et demi environ. D'ici là, il avait tout le temps d'abandonner son chauffeur pour retourner à Tokyo en train et ensuite, ah, il ferait tout le chemin jusqu'au manoir sans utiliser l'aide de ses domestiques, chauffeurs, etc. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus que six heures à attendre avant qu'elle ne soit chez elle. Ou en tout cas, saine et sauve sur le plancher des vaches.

Il se mêla aux quelques personnes qui prenaient le train pour le centre de Tokyo à une heure aussi tardive – majoritairement des touristes émerveillés d'être arrivés – et s'assit lourdement en se rendant compte avec une pointe de sadisme qu'il avait « oublié » de prévenir son chauffeur qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour retourner au manoir.

Oh, il pouvait bien poireauter encore deux heures, ça n'était pas (totalement) son problème.

Le voyage passa horriblement lentement. Il avait l'impression que chaque seconde lui hurlait : « tout est fini » et il n'arrivait pas à débarrasser son esprit de ce genre de pensées parasites. Il était coincé. Dans une cage dorée, certes, mais coincé, pour les deux mois qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Et il ne restait que quelques jours avant son mariage. L'idée de voir le visage triomphant de cette idiote de Sayato lui donnait la nausée. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit une meilleure mère que Ren l'avait été pour lui.  
Quant aux maudits, ah,ils devaient être extatiques à l'idée de se débarrasser de lui, ils allaient bientôt être exaucés. Et Kyo qui était déjà derrière les barreaux.

Finalement, deux heures plus tard que ce qu'il avait anticipé – parce que le fait que les métros pour la partie reculée de la ville où le manoir avait été érigé n'était évidemment servie qu'une fois toutes les heures et demie et qu'il l'avait raté à une seconde près, il pénétra dans la partie du manoir qui lui était réservée.

Il soupira pour la millième fois de la soirée en remarquant combien tout lui paraissait vide, sans la présence – certes un peu envahissante – de l'australienne. Il s'approcha de son lit, alors qu'il considérait sérieusement l'idée d'aller s'enfermer dans le pavillon lointain dans lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps, lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un avait posé une enveloppe sur son lit.

Ah, inutile de chercher longtemps pour deviner qui avait osé poser une lettre dans sa chambre. Il l'attrapa distraitement et se dirigea vers son pavillon.

Une fois arrivé, il s'assit à son bureau, vérifiant l'heure. Normalement elle devrait arriver dans cinq heures. Il alluma la télévision, et observa la lettre.  
Après avoir longtemps hésité quant au pour et au contre de l'ouverture de la dite lettre, il saisit son téléphone et d'une main tremblante effaça son numéro.  
Il avait fait la même chose avec le téléphone de Lucy, quand il avait cru que l'Amikiri lui avait effacé la mémoire, et de toute manière il avait changé de numéro entre temps. Elle n'aurait donc aucun moyen de le joindre, ce qui lui facilitait la vie, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il était en train de lire les mails qu'il avait reçu pendant la soirée, tous concernant la situation économique d'une de ses entreprises qui n'allait pas très bien, lorsque l'émission idiote qui passait à la télévision s'arrêta soudainement pour faire place à une présentatrice qui avait l'air relativement paniqué.

Il augmenta le volume, se demandant si cette fois c'était encore une fusée qui s'était désagrégée au décollage quand un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui.

Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il entendit distinctement la présentatrice s'exclamer : « L'airbus A319 en direction de Sidney, Australie, s'est écrasé alors qu'il survolait la partie sud des Philippines. Le nombre de présumé de victime est de 118, il ne semblerait pas y avoir de survivant. 45 passagers étaient d'origine japonaise alors que les 73 autres étaient d'origine Australienne. La cause... »

La télécommande tomba des mains d'Akito que l'horreur avait saisi au moment où il avait compris qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du vol dans lequel il avait lui-même enregistré Lucy.

Et lorsque la liste des victimes s'afficha, il se força à attendre que les personnes portant un nom de famille commençant par Y s'affiche. Il avait toujours espoir qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de stupide, qu'elle soit restée au Japon pour lui faire une surprise, ou...

Trop tard, son regard s'était arrêté sur son nom, écrit en blanc sur le fond noir de l'écran.

_Yekles Lucy._

Elle était morte, et c'était sa faute.

Il ouvrit la lettre précipitamment, pensant qu'elle venait d'elle, pour se trouver face à une écriture japonaise parfaite, et une signature qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Les pinces d'un crabe.

Et tout ce que la lettre disait était : « ha ha ha. »

* * *

**_FIN !_**

_(de la partie 2 arrarrrarrr)_

Merci infiniment à **XxkunokoxX**, **Kyoko Mukuro**, **calypso**, **xXx-Lyra-xXx**,** Kohana-nami Niji**, et **unehistoireestunequestion** pour leurs commentaires, merci!

* * *

**En**core désolée pour la qualité du chapitre, je m'en veux réellement de poster ça, mais je suis intimement persuadée que je ne serai pas capable de faire mieux. Pardon!  
J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dégoûté, et que vous attenderez quand même la suite! MUHUHUHUHUH!  
Allez, bonne nuit/soirée/journée

ET JE VOUS AIME TOUS!


	17. The Game is On

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux de FruitsBasket ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** 100 REVIEWS?! 100 REVIEWS? (plus UNE?!) **MERCI MERCI** MERCI! J'arrive pas à croire que cette modeste fanfiction ait atteint ce chiffre! (bouhouhou j'en verserais une larme!) Malheureusement, pour vous remercier, je vous offre un chapitre pourri. Et oui, je suis généreuse. Hem.  
**Bref, merci à CHAQUE PERSONNE M'AYANT LAISSE UN MOT.**Je pense que vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte de ce que ça me fait! :) j'arrive pas à y croire. Je pourrais écrire un long discours de remerciement, mais bizarrement, j'ai pas l'impression que ça vous intéresse ;)

Hum, ce chapitre est nul, mal écrit (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude haha) et j'ose pas imaginer le nombre de faute d'orthographe, désolée! Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux!

**MERCI à TOUT CEUX ME LAISSANT UN MOT! MERCIIIIII**

* * *

**The Game is On**

* * *

Au point où j'en suis, hein, me prendre les pieds dans un sac et m'étaler dans l'avion, c'est même pas trop dramatique. Même si je me suis sérieusement fait hyper mal au bras. M'en fous.

M'en fous aussi qu'un abruti se soit ouvertement foutu de ma gueule. Franchement, mon gars, gêne-toi pas, je suis là pour ça.

Autant envie de vivre qu'un type coincé sur un iceberg qui fond lentement mais sûrement. Ha ha. J'espère que c'est jamais arrivé à personne, parce que ça craint comme mort. Enfin bref, je me ré-jou-is d'arriver en Australie, où je pourrai m'enfermer dans ma chambre pendant le reste de ma vie, et ne plus avoir à supporter la lumière du jour et les abrutis de gens qui ont l'air content de vivre.

Non mais. La fille et le mec assis à côté pourraient quand même être un peu plus respectueux et arrêter de se tripoter alors que je suis juste à 10 centimètres!  
Non mais j'y crois pas, je suis probablement déprimée niveau 100 (je pourrais battre Mewtwo en un seul coup, je vous le dit tout de suite, avec l'attaque : « torrent de larme » (attaque eau, donc) et j'ai des perspectives d'avenir très joyeuses, et comme si tout ça ne suffit pas je me retrouve évidemment à côté d'un couple à qui certaines notions de pudeur doit échapper.  
Et non, si jamais vous étiez en train de vous le demander, je ne suis pas amère. Pas du tout. En temps normal, ça ne m'émouvrait vraiment pas du tout. Je trouverais pas ça mignon du tout, des gens d'un certain âge qui trouvent que c'est de bon goût de fourrer leurs mains dans des endroits pas appropriés. En plus, comme je voyage avec une compagnie pas très chère (merci, Akito) les sièges sont hyper étroits (Bon OK, peut-être juste parce que c'est une compagnie japonaise, et comme ils font tout en modèle réduit... (si j'étais de meilleure humeur et de meilleure disposition mentale, maintenant serait le moment que je choisirais pour faire une remarque inappropriée sur certains organes de l'être masculin japonais haha.) , et donc, tout ça pour dire que comme les sièges sont étroits, le mec me frôle de temps en temps, et comme ça fait cinq minutes chronos que je suis assise (après - je le rappelle - m'être étalée comme une pauvre fille dans l'allée, mais qui est le salaud qui a laissé un sac traîner hein?) j'ai un peu peur pour le reste du voyage. Je risque quand même d'être traumatisée à vie.

Et y captent même pas que si j'ai les bras croisés et que je regarde obstinément par la fenêtre c'est parce que j'essaye de communiquer mon envie de leur dire que je suis totalement scandalisée ! N'importe qui arriverait à déchiffrer mon comportement ! C'est hallucinant. Si j'étais un peu plus débrouillarde et sans-gêne, je pense que je leur ferais un commentaire.

Foutue vie. En plus, j'aime pas l'avion. Ça n'a aucun sens ! On est pas fait pour voler ! Si on arrive à nager sans devoir utiliser de la technologie impressionnante quoique troublante, c'est parce qu'on est fait pour nager ! Mais à ma connaissance, personne n'arriver à voler ! (Enfin, sauf si superman existe. Ce que je n'espère pas, parce que l'idée que des extraterrestres existent vraiment...Enfin, niveau révélations surnaturelles, je pense que j'ai rempli le cota pour toute une vie!) du coup, les avions n'ont aucun sens, et c'est une invention satanique et pfff.

Huit heures de vol ! Huit ! J'aurais mieux fait de demander de pouvoir rentrer en croisière, même si ça aurait été plus long. Mais une _croisière_, quoi. Ça doit quand même être sympa... La mer, les maillots de bains...les dauphins...les naufrages...Jack...Rose...hem.  
Et voilà, le mec devant se met à ronfler. D'accord, il est onze heures du soir, je devrais être crevée aussi, mais je préfère me morfondre, voyez-vous, parce que en ce moment, j'arrive pas à trouver un seul point positif dans mon avenir.  
Si avenir j'ai, et si je prends en considération ce que l'Amikiri m'a dit ça me paraît être un pari périlleux. Mais une partie de moi espère encore et toujours qu'il disait ça dans l'unique but de me faire peur et me faire sombrer dans les méandres du désespoir. Non mais à part ça, pas besoin de prédire ma mort pour me déprimer, je rappelle qu'aucun de mes amis japonais ne se souvient de moi, et ceux qui se remémorent mon joyeux passage dans leur pays soit a) vont mourir d'ici peu soit b) me détestent cordialement comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'extrêmement grave. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Enfin, je sais pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais lu toutes les coutumes bizarres du pays, j'ai peut-être – Bref.

Heureusement, je vais pouvoir revoir mon papa, ma maman et mon petit frère. J'espère que ma grand-mère sera pas dans le coin, parce que je suis persuadée qu'elle va sortir une phrase qui va avoir comme conséquence mon écroulement immédiat en sanglots pas très dignes. Et niveau dignité brisée, ce soir, j'ai quand même déjà fait fort en m'étalant dans ce putain d'avion.  
Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Y'avait la totalité des passagers, juste derrière moi ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je tombe sur le sac du SEUL type qui est entré dans ce foutu engin avant ma personne. La vie est injuste avec moi, c'est à se demander si je lui ai fait quelque chose. Entité paranormale mon cul.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie ?

Et je suis sérieuse en me demandant ça ! J'ai à peine dix-sept ans et j'ai déjà l'impression que je suis dans une impasse cosmique ! Mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi?!(1)  
-Excusez-moi, mais nous allons bientôt décoller, pourriez-vous attacher vos ceintures ? »  
Ha Ha ! Double « HA ! » Le couple démonstratif (voire même très démonstratif ) vient de se faire remonter les bretelles par l'hôtesse ! Moi je me suis attachée tout de suite ! Et oui, je respecte les lois, moi ! (Enfin ok, en ce qui me concerne, c'est que je suis terrifiée et que si un bout de tissus qui nous retient à la taille peut nous sauver, je vais sauter sur l'occasion pour m'y accrocher comme un singe escaladant un temple Aztèque se désagrégeant sous ses pieds.)

Et ils répondent « yeah yeah » comme s'ils s'en foutaient, de vivre ou non ! Des australiens pfff, aucun respect.

Je ne viens pas de penser ça.  
Je ne viens vraiment pas de penser ça ?! Mon dieu ! Le Japon m'a complètement corrompue ! Je suis devenue une espèce de coincée choquée à chaque fois que je tombe sur des gens démonstratifs !  
Ma vie est encore plus pourrie que je ne l'imaginais, et pourtant je pense que c'était relativement difficile de faire pire ! J'y crois vraiment pas !

Je soupire et essaye de ne pas agripper les accoudoirs avec trop de force quand l'avion se met finalement en marche, parce que déjà qu'on doit me prendre pour une malade, si en plus j'ai une tête de psychopathe à jeter des regards affolés partout en étant crispée sur mon siège... C'est fou, j'ai toujours eu _relativement_ peur de l'avion, mais là, c'est décuplé fois mille.  
Peut-être parce qu'un dieu japonais a prédit ma mort future. Allez savoir.

Ce serait con, quand même, que je meurs dans un putain de crash d'avion. Je préférerais – quitte à mourir- être tranquille en train de faire les magasins à Sydney, quand un criminel (qui aurait braqué une banque parce que sa femme sur le point de mourir aurait eu besoin de médicaments et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en procurer) aurait essayé de tirer sur un autre type (qui aurait été un méchant) et qu'il m'aurait tiré dans le dos par inadvertance, et puisque son arme serrait évidemment silencieuse, je me serais rendu compte de rien, et mes dernières pensées auraient très poétiquement été : « Oh, j'adooooore ces chaussures ! »

Voila. Le coup de « hiiii oh non, l'avion est en chute libre ! Hiii ohoooo noooon vite ! Argh », si j'ai mon mot à dire, je préfère dire NON.

Mais quand même. En un an, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai même très envie de dire que je n'ai pas eu de chance DU TOUT. Parce que oui, on pourrait arguer : « Mais ! Un millionnaire (milliardaire?) est tombé amoureux de toi ! » (en admettant qu'il ne m'ait pas menti), mais à ça, je pourrais répliquer : « peut-être, mais c'est le seul millionnaire/milliardaire qui fait partie d'une famille MAUDITE et qui va mourir d'ici peu. »

Et à tout les trucs où j'ai soit disant eu de la chance, je peux citer un ou deux événements qui prouvent que finalement, non, j'ai pas été si chanceuse que ça.

Purée, alors le crash d'avion au dessus de l'Océan indien, merci, mais une autre fois. (enfin, de préférence jamais, on s'entend) je retiens ma respiration en sentant que l'avion décolle. Je hais cette sensation d'être poussé en avant, sans rien pouvoir faire, et surtout de voir par le hublot que la terre s'éloigne. Franchement, le type qui s'est un jour dit que ce serait marrant de pouvoir voler avait vraisemblablement quelques problèmes d'ordre onirique.

Quinze minutes plus tard, heureusement, l'avion se stabilise et je sens tout de suite que j'ai un peu moins peur. Haha, c'est chaque fois la même chose, en plus. J'ai monstrueusement peur pour le décollage et l'atterrissage, mais pour ce qu'il y a entre, enfin... C'est pas le plus flippant. J'imagine même que d'ici trois heures je serai blasée, et je n'aurai plus la moindre petite parcelle de peur dans mon esprit éveillé.

Heureusement qu'ils passent des films pour faire passer le voyage plus vite. J'ose même pas imaginer mon état en arrivant s'il n'y avait pas des trucs pour nous distraire, parce que je pense que passer huit heures à me morfondre sur la totalité de ma vie risquerait d'influencer mon moral d'une manière pas vraiment positive.

J'attrape donc mes écouteurs, espérant que le film qu'ils aient décidé de passer soit quelque chose du genre d'Ironman...Mais non. Bien sûr que non. C'est une putain de comédie romantique qui va bien se finir. C'est tellement injuste ! On dirait que la force cosmique de l'univers me provoque sciemment et trouve ça marrant !  
Bon gros dilemme. Je regarde, ou pas ? Oui- non ? D'un côté, le temps passera plus vite, mais je suis sûre que ça va me faire déprimer, et il y a de grandes chances qu'à la fin du film je sois en train de pleurer comme une pauvre fille, et le couple à côté sera extrêmement condescendant. Je préférerais éviter ça. Je range donc mes écouteurs avec un air frustré – bon de toute manière, c'est combien de temps, un film romantique. Une heure et demie? Et après, ils vont forcément mettre un bon film d'action pour que les hommes (et les femmes qui n'ont pas envie de voir un film retourner le métaphorique couteau de la mort dans leurs plaies) ne soient pas complètement scandalisés.

Bien sûr, c'est le moment que choisit un bébé pour hurler. Et vu les décibels, il doit pas être très loin. Bon, tant pis pour mon moral, ce sera le film.

Haha. Ha. Je me connais bien quand même. Parce que je suis évidemment en train de pleurer, alors que c'est le film le plus bidon que j'aie jamais vu! Et je dois probablement être la seule passagère à essayer de s'essuyer les yeux discrètement. J'aurais pu faire pire. J'aurais pu éclater en sanglot. Ça, ça aurait quand même été un peu plus difficile à faire passer discrètement.

Je me retourne face au hublot, de toute manière, il fait complètement nuit, je sais même pas où on est, et ça fait à peine deux heures et demie qu'on est parti.. Pff... Encore miiiiille ans !

Je me demande ce que fait A- ...Non cerveau tais-toi. Tu ne penses pas à ça. En tout cas pas avant d'avoir une chambre personnelle dont la porte peut se fermer à double tour, des litres de glace et compagnie.  
Et voilà que le couple recommence à être indécent. Non mais franchement. J'ai pas l'impression d'être particulièrement coincée, mais ça dépasse un peu les limites de ce qui est acceptable en communauté ! (Enfin, en communauté humaine, on s'entend, parce que d'après ce que j'ai déjà lu/vu sur les bonobos, c'est pas eu qui se gênent quand ils sont en groupe. Enfin bref.)

Les hôtesses et stewards passent pour donner le repas à ceux qui ne sont pas endormis, c'est à dire, à peu près personne à part le bébé, le couple et moi. (et probablement la mère du bébé. Parce que s'endormir quand un truc émet de telles vibrations, ça me paraît tenir du surnaturel.) Ah, par contre avec ma chance, le type devant dort, et évidemment il a reculé son siège un maximum et l'a _complètement_ baissé. Je suis vraiment dans la position la plus confortable du monde. Mal aux genoux, dans un siège bien trop étroit non mais genre, j'ai aucun espace ! Mes cuisses touchent les deux accoudoirs ! C'est un peu vexant. Mais comme je l'ai déjà souligné plus tôt, c'est une compagnie japonaise. Ils voient les choses en petit. Hum. Bref, non seulement ça, mais en plus un couple qui me frôle sans faire exprès toutes les trois minutes et le bébé qui pleure, il manquerait plus que j'ai un torticolis. Franchement, je pense qu'en fait, je suis déjà morte sans m'en rendre compte et que je suis déjà entrée dans le premier cercle de l'enfer.

Ça doit être ça.

L'écran – oui parce qu'en plus, c'est pas comme dans les avions australiens, où il y a un écran par personne ! Non ! C'est écran _commun_. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon gameboy dans mon sac à main. Ou quelque chose à faire, comme un livre ou n'importe quoi ! Mais non, en tant que reine des grandes malignes, j'ai décidé d'être masochiste jusqu'au bout et de m'offrir un tête à tête mental, puisque j'ai rien pour m'occuper. Enfin, maintenant que l'écran se rallume, je pense que si j'ai de la chance je vais tomber sur le film d'action que j'attends !

Et c'est un film pour enfant. Pourquoi ils gardent le film d'action pour la fin, hein?C 'est idiot ! C'est quoi leur réflexion ?! Les femmes s'endorment en premier, donc comédie romantique en numéro 1, les gosses en deuxième donc film pour enfant, et finalement, les hommes, les vrais, ils ne dorment pas tout le voyage, courageux et nobles qu'ils sont ! Toutes ces années à tailler du bois et faire des feux leur ont servi ! Allez, le film d'action en dernier, pour leur montrer à quel point nous sommes fiers de leur détermination ?!  
Franchement.

En plus, c'est pas un film pour enfant sympa à toute âge, du genre Shrek et compagnie. Non, non, c'est un film pourri, dont la saveur disparaît au moment où on passe le cap des huit ans. Comme s'il y avait beaucoup de gamins de huit ans encore réveillés dans l'avion.

C'est décidé, je vais écrire une lettre à cette compagnie pour leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Non, on ne fait pas ce coup là à Lucy Yekles.

Dire que j'en suis réduite à lire les catalogues à disposition dans les avions ! Olala, pour quarante dollars, je pourrais m'offrir une bouteille de champagne ! Ce serait énorme ! Une cuite toute seule dans l'avion. Hum. Sauf que je suis mineure.

Ou je pourrais m'acheter une miniature de l'avion ! Bonne idée ! Quelle superbe décoration, un avion en fer dans ma chambre ! Enfin, je rigole, mais je suis sûre que c'est le genre de trucs que mes parents achèteraient.

En parlant de mes parents, je me demande si ma mère s'obstine toujours à garder Stanislas-Rodolphe dans la maison, ou si elle a finalement compris que les kangourous ne sont pas vraiment faits pour être domestiqués. En plus, à chaque fois qu'ils invitent des gens « d'importance », on a toujours le droit à des remarques snob et désobligeantes.

Je lève la tête du magasine juste à temps pour voir une hôtesse traverser l'avion avec un air moyennement serein.

Sérieusement ! Ça devrait être interdit de faire ça ! Comment ils veulent que les gens restent tranquille si les hôtesses paniquent ? Bon, en même temps, c'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Genre monstrueuse secousse. Donc c'est peut-être juste une affaire personnelle.

Ça doit être ça.

Bon, le fait de réveiller les gens et leur dire d'attacher leurs ceintures, c'est très moyennement sympa. Bordel. Niveau de panique:60%, là. S'ils pouvaient juste dire qu'il y a une zone de trous d'air où je ne sais pas quoi, ça pourrait me tranquilliser mais...

Et soudain, coupure de courant. Et j'aime autant vous dire qu'on voit absolument que dalle. Ça fout vraiment les boules, surtout que les gens commencent à s'affoler méchamment. Je peux même pas compter le nombre de personne qui exige savoir ce qu'il se passe, le tout avec un ton de circonstance. (Pas très tranquille, quoi.) On va quand même pas se _crasher,_ j'ai pas de chance depuis un an, mais à ce putain de point ? Et je sais que selon l'Amikiri, je suis censée mourir avant Akito, mais je me rends compte que je pensait réellement qu'il disait ça pour me rendre totalement désespérée. En même temps, ça expliquerait son grand sourire quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, y'a peut-être quatre -cinq heures... juste avant le concert...Olala.

Au moins, y'a un point positif à tout ça : le couple a arrêté de se tripoter indécemment. Ah ah.

Et c'est horrible parce que je sens que l'avion se penche. Sérieusement, il se _penche_. En avant. Et pas de trou d'air, ni tempête, c'est pas possible qu'un avion s'écrase sans raison, non ?

Nooon, c'est juste une petite panne électrique, rien de grave, pas d'inquiétude, surtout quand on est à peu près 10'000 mètres au **DESSUS DU SOL**. Que faire, que faire, que faire...et bien entendu, comme je commence à paniquer j'enlève ma ceinture (je sais pas trop ce que j'essaye de faire...Courir partout ?) Et j'ai à peine réussi à l'enlever – avec quelque difficulté, parce que dans le noir total c'est pas si facile – que je sens qu'on m'attrape par le bras et, comme il fait complètement nuit, j'ai une réaction complètement normale, c'est à dire que je hurle de peur. Manquerait plus que je me fasse assassiner. Enfin bref, le coup de « j'ai peur, donc je crie » c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ouais, parce que c'est la pire réaction en chaîne que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie : tout le monde, et je dis bien _tout le monde_, se met à hurler. Non mais franchement, c'est horrible. Dans une autre situation je pense que j'aurais pu trouver ça marrant, mais en l'occurrence, le moment ne se prête pas trop à la rigolade.

Olala, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des réacteurs de mon côté s'arrête. J'y crois pas je vais vraiment mourir dans un avion. Comment j'ai pu être assez débile pour aller dans un avion, déjà ?

Voilà c'est décidé, un des plus grands regrets de ma vie sera définitivement d'avoir cultivé le déni dans mon être, parce que si j'avais été plus maligne, je me serais planquée au Japon jusqu'à ce qu'Akito soit mort – prouvant ainsi que l'Amikiri m'ait menti- et _ENSUITE_ je serais rentrée chez moi.

En attendant, la personne qui m'a chopé le bras essaye de me tirer vers elle, mais j'aime autant vous le dire, si on doit vraiment se crasher, je préfère rester assise en position « oeuf ». (J'ai entendu dire dans un film que cette position avait tué des gens dont la colonne vertébrale avec transpercé le cerveau. BON DIEU POURQUOI JE PENSE A DES TRUCS COMME CA), finalement la personne en question arrive à me tirer assez pour que je m'étale à moitié sur le mec qui est assis à côté de moi qui, probablement parce qu'il est dans un moment de panique, me gicle de son autre côté, et la femme hurle et me pousse, et comme je suis près de la personne qui essayait de me tirer en premier lieu, il arrive à me redresser et à m'entraîner dans le fond de l'avion.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
Ça ne se fait absolument pas ! En plus je suis positive quant au fait que je ne connais absolument personne dans ce foutu engin. À l'aéroport, j'ai eu tout le temps du monde de dévisager tous mes camarades d'infortune extrême, et aucun d'entre eux ne fait partie de mon cercle de connaissance ! Ah, c'est peut-être un type qui s'est dit « je vais mourir ! Allons faire des choses pas très nette dans le fond de l'avion avec une inconnue ! » mais ça serait pas très logique, parce qu'il y a mille personnes qui sont bien plus canon que moi dans cet avion. Enfin personnellement j'aurais pas été mon premier choix. Hem.

Il me plaque contre une des parois, et quand même, faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que c'est pas très poli..., enfin « lui » je déduis que c'est un homme parce qu'une femme avec une telle force... ça doit bien exister, hein, mais il ne me semble pas avoir aperçu une catcheuse professionnelle en montant dans cette foutue boîte de ferraille. Ou cercueil de ferraille. Je devrais arrêter de penser. Hum. Ça risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »Je demande et je constate une nouvelle fois que ma voix prend une tournure hystérique. Mais là, c'est tellement plus justifié que d'habitude ! J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être hystérique ! Je suis quand même dans un avion sans électricité dont le réacteur gauche s'est arrêté.

Le mystérieux inconnu, qui cela dit en passant, me tient toujours par le col de mon pull m'empêchant ainsi de m'en aller, répond :  
-Quand l'autre réacteur s'arrêtera, l'avion va tomber en chute libre, et à cause du poids de l'appareil, et des forces physique, il va se disloquer en tombant. Ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte. »

Je sens que j'ouvre la bouche et la referme, le tout sans accord de mon cerveau – la révolution corporelle, non!- et...Enfin, je sais même pas quoi ajouter à ça, ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je vais mourir. Dans un putain de crash ! Non mais j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte ! J'ai à peine le temps d'essayer de lui demander s'il est un super-héros (non parce que ce serait quand même arrangeant), enfin oui, essayer, puisque ce qui sort de ma bouche est plutôt quelque chose ressemblant à : « ermargerdhero ? » que « jeune homme (oui, c'est un homme selon sa voix.) seriez-vous dotés de super-pouvoir pouvant nous sauver la vie ? » que le bruit que faisait l'avion, c'est à dire bourdonnement de fond indiquant qu'il y avait toujours des choses fonctionnelles, s'arrête. Et qu'on penche cette fois complètement vers l'avant.

Évidemment, je commence à tomber, chose logique, pour une fois, c'est pas la faute de mes deux pieds gauche, ou plutôt deux pieds droits, ça me saoule ce racisme envers le gauchers, non mais ! Enfin bref, mais le type me tient toujours et -

Et ensuite je dois bien admettre que tout devient assez flou. Probablement parce que je suis paniquée, stressée, et désespérée comme je l'ai JAMAIS été, et pourtant, ces dernières semaines, j'ai quand même manqué de me faire écraser au moins mille fois. Enfin bref, tout le monde hurle – moi aussi, je précise – certaines personnes pleurent – moi aussi – et d'autres ont la très nette impression qu'ils vont littéralement se pisser dessus – enfin surtout moi- (je vais pas demander aux autres, ce serait pas très poli). Et après quelques secondes de panique générale qui semble être limite suspendue dans le temps, ou alors c'est le stresse qui me donne l'impression qu'il s'est passé un long moment de pause alors que c'était seulement une seconde, après, c'est sérieusement la chute libre.  
Et là ça devient _vraiment_ moins sympa, parce que ceux qui s'étaient levés pour une raison ou pour une autre se font projeter à une vitesse incroyable contre l'avant de l'avion, et c'est à peu près à ce moment là que le type, qui, au passage, arrive à rester debout comme si le fait d'être quasiment à 90° ne l'atteint pas du tout, met sa main devant mes yeux.  
Et franchement, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, parce qu'avec les bruits de désespoir et de gens qui hurlent le prénom des proches qui sont/étaient? Avec eux, et les bruits vraiment horrible d'os qui craquent, je préfère ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe.  
Un énorme bruit, et d'un seul coup la cabine n'est plus pressurisée, l'avion est sérieusement en train de tomber en morceau, alors qu'on est sûrement encore à des kilomètres de la terre ferme, (ou de l'océan, si on est pas chanceux), et en moins de dix secondes, je sens que je suis incapable de respirer, et surtout qu'il fait horriblement froid.

Et sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi ni comment, puisque je suis trop occupée à sangloter d'une manière très digne, la seconde d'après, je ne touche plus rien. Plus de mur derrière moi, plus de sol sous mes pieds. Bon.

Et ensuite, plus rien.

* * *

-Réveille-toi, ma chérie. »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour me trouver face à ma mère. Ma _maman_. Et je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre, en _Australie_.

Une énorme bulle de soulagement éclate dans mon ventre, pas de Japon, pas de dieu complètement dingue, pas d'avion, je sens que je commence à pleurer jusqu'à ce que je remarque que tout est beaucoup trop _brillant_. Ou plutôt, lumineux.

-Viens avec moi, Lucy. C'est bon. »

Mais soudain tout devient vraiment beaucoup plus sombre et je sens que j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Maman ? » je demande avec une pointe de panique avant d'essayer de la toucher pour remarquer que mon bras est complètement pourri et-

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne immédiatement pour tousser, sentant que j'ai probablement cinq litres d'eau dans les poumons. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la gorge et au poumon de toute ma vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand mes soubresauts se calment un peu, je réalise que j'avais _de_ _l'eau_ dans les poumons. _ De l'eau._ Je me redresse, et regarde avec affolement autour de moi. Je suis sur des rochers. Des _ROCHERS_. Entourée d'eau. Oh purée, pitié, dites-moi que je suis pas morte et surtout dites moi que je ne suis pour la deuxième fois dans une « maison de l'esprit. » je regarde autour de moi, et constate avec soulagement (avant de me sentir coupable d'avoir été soulagée par ça) qu'il y a de la lumière une centaine de mètres plus loin, et que ça m'a tout l'air d'être un espèce d'incendie éphémère à cause du crash de l'avion. Oh mon dieu. Je suis _vivante_. J'essaye de me relever, m'attendant à m'écrouler et ensuite rendre l'âme, mais à ma grande surprise, j'y arrive !  
C'est supposément impossible de survivre à un crash pareil, surtout en arrivant _sur_ des rochers, je devrais être en lambeau, sérieux ! mais apparemment pour la première fois depuis mille ans, j'ai de la chance ! Je suis indemne ! Mais ça sent quand même assez mauvais. Parce que maintenant que les souvenirs me reviennent, je n'ai sûrement pas réussi à survivre toute seule. On m'a _aidée_. Et mon dernier souvenir, c'est celui de me faire happer par une énorme vague. D'où les poumons remplis d'eau, et le rêve « l'au-delà t'accueille mon enfant, les sandwichs c'est par là! »  
Je me retourne pas spécialement tranquille -oui je suis quand même en plein milieu de l'océan-, et je repère une forme masculine qui me tourne le dos. Habillé en steward. Probablement le type qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Sans aucune raison. C'est super louche. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas celle, dans l'avion, qui aurait mérité le plus d'être sauvée. Et en plus, maintenant que j'y pense, _comment_ il a fait ? Enfin, je veux bien qu'il y ait des dieux et compagnies, mais des super-héros ? _Quuuoi _?

Il se retourne et je sens mes entrailles se glacer.

-Lucy-chan ! »

Quelque chose ne tourne pas vraiment rond, dans le déroulement de la vie. Parce qu'on est bien d'accord : sans son intervention, dont j'ai des souvenirs très vague, puisque j'ai perdu connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène, que j'ai repris connaissance pour me faire happer par une vague, enfin bref, sans lui, je serais morte. Et vu ma chance, pas d'une manière indolore et sympathique, alors qu'il se soit introduit dans l'avion – probablement en utilisant la marque qui est toujours là (oui, j'avoue j'ai vérifié à l'aéroport) (pourquoi je suis quand même montée dans l'avion ? Non mais franchement, Lucy!)– breeef, tout ça pour faire en sorte que je survive à une mort pareille c'est... Totalement illogique ! Il a passé deux semaines à envoyer des voitures sur moi !

Sauf si... Sauf si il a finalement décidé qu'il allait _encore_ me pourrir la vie, et qu'il a orchestré l'écrasement lui-même ? Je pense une seconde au couple et au bébé qui pleurait, et au type qui ronflait devant moi. Le sentiment d'indignation et d'horreur l'emporte carrément sur ma peur :

-Il y avait des gens _innocents_ là dedans ! » Je m'exclame en faisant un geste vague en direction de l'épave qui est lentement en train de sombrer.

Il me sourit et penche un peu la tête :

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'est _ma_ faute, Lucy-chan? »

Je fronce les sourcils, constatant au passage que mes jambes tremblent comme si je venais de courir pendant trois heures.

-J-je ne vois vraiment p-pas d'autre expli- »

Il ne me laisse pas finir :  
-Non, non, Lucy-chan ! Ça, (il désigne l'épave du doigt) c'était ton _destin _! Tu étais censée mourir aujourd'hui ! » Il ricane « Décapitée par un bout de tôle alors que, paniquée, tu serais restée pétrifiée sur ton siège ! »

Sa révélation à le même effet qui si on m'avait vidé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. Et surtout pourquoi je suis toujours en vie _grâce_ à l'Amikiri. Il m'étudie du regard un instant :  
-Je trouvais l'idée extrêmement amusante. En fait, mon plan original était d'être là, d'être témoin de ta fin horrible et dégoûtante, et ensuite de la montrer à Akito. » Et soudain, toute malice disparaît de son visage et il a un air grave que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Ce qui ne me met pas particulièrement à l'aise. « Mais ce que tu m'as montré il y a quatre jours, je dois dire que ça a un peu changé ma vision des choses. Au début, j'avais l'intention de te laisser mourir, et d'attendre une autre occasion pour me libérer _et_ libérer le Maneki Neko, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en plusieurs siècle, tu étais la seule humaine assez idiote pour te laisser marquer par moi. Et j'ai finalement décidé que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion. »

Je fronce des sourcils :  
-Et vous...tu as décidé ça quand ? »

Il hausse des épaules, son sourire à nouveau là :

-Il y a deux jours, je crois ! »

-Et ça ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de me dire de ne pas monter dans l'avion ? » Je m'exclame, oui, je deviens presque arrogante, mais quand même, il vient d'avouer qu'il avait encore de l'utilité pour moi. Et donc, que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas en danger de mort, quoique je dise. Je sais pas, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

-Mais, Lucy-chan, ça n'aurait pas été drôle ! »

-Ah ouais, c'est sûr, que c'était vachement marrant. On devrait remettre ça ! » je lui réponds avec colère. J'ai failli mourir, de un, et en plus, j'ai entendu et vu des trucs qui me feront probablement fréquenter un psychiatre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

En une seconde il est face à moi (comprenez son visage à un millimètre du mien) et ajoute :  
-N'oublie pas ta place, stupide humaine. »

-Pardon. » Je m'exclame en me sentant débile d'avoir osé élever la voix contre lui. (Et oui, j'ai appris en regardant certains films, que si on veut se frotter aux dieux, soit on est un génie capable de fabriquer des boîtes de conserve volantes, soit on se transforme en monstre vert – enfin bref, pas moi.)

Il me sourit d'un air satisfait.  
-Je te propose un marché. »

Très mauvaise idée, hurle une partie de ma conscience.

-Tu me libères de kekkais et tu m'aides à libérer le Maneki-Neko, et en échange, je t'aiderai de tout mon possible à libérer la famille Soma de sa malédiction. »

Je fronce des sourcils. Où est l'arnaque ?

-On peut pas avoir ça par écrit ? » Je lui demande « parce que si c'est pour que je te libère et qu'en suite tu te barres... »

-Pas si stupide, finalement » déclare-t-il avant de faire apparaître un espèce de vieux parchemin. Ça sent l'arnaque. Je suis probablement en train de me faire entourlouper, mais s'il me laisse ici, je ne donne pas cher non plus de ma peau. Hey, on regarde pas les dents d'un cheval qu'on nous à offert !

Je relis quand même ce qu'il y a écrit, et ne voyant pas où je vais me faire pigeonner tel un pingouin, je le signe. (Pratique de pouvoir faire apparaître encre, plume et parchemin de nulle part, purée!)

-Bien. » Dit-il en le signant lui-même. « nous sommes désormais liés par ce pacte et nous sommes obligé d'honorer nos obligations, sauf bien sûr, si l'un de nous se fait tuer. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux :

-Tu peux mourir ? »

Il ricane :

-Pas de la main d'un ridicule mortel, évidemment, mais ceux que nous allons devoir trouver, dans l'espoir d' avoir des informations, sont loin d'êtres mortels. »

Ah ahahah ! Dans quoi je me suis _encore_ fourrée ?

En voyant ma tête, il éclate d'un rire presque hystérique (deux hystériques qui font équipe, ça me paraît finalement pas une si bonne idée...):

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une cueillette de champignon ? » il arrête de rire : « Non, Hiyama était loin d'être un imbécile. Nous allons d'abord devoir localiser le coffre, ce qui déjà ne sera pas une mince affaire, puisque personne jusqu'à présent n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus. Et crois-moi presque chaque « dieu » a essayé. Et après, si on y arrive, il faudra réussir à le reprendre alors qu'il est probablement gardé par un autre yokai. »

Je pince des lèvres. Il me sourit, dévoilant pour la millième fois de la journée ses horribles dents et ajoute :  
-Sans compter que nous sommes pressés par le temps Lucy-chan, parce que ça me chagrine de devoir te l'annoncer, mais Akito sera marié dans quatre petits jours et dans quatre jours et demi environ, il sera sur le chemin de la paternité – il ricane - . Quant à toi... » il désigne l'épave – enfin, l'endroit où était l'épave il n'y a pas si longtemps- « Ton corps sera retrouvé dans quatre jours. Sinon, plus personne ne trouvera crédible que tu aies pu survivre à un accident pareil. »  
Je déglutis en hochant la tête. Il a raison, si on prend plus de temps, tout risque de devenir bien plus compliqué. Déjà, admettons qu'on prenne cinq jours au lieu de quatre, Sayato sera déjà... _enceinte._ Quelle Horreur. Quant à mon « corps »

-Tu entends quoi, quand tu dis que « mon corps sera retrouvé » ? »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel :

-Qu'un bateau passant miraculeusement par là, remarquera qu'il y a quelque chose sur ces rochers, et trouveront le corps démembré d'une fille qui est miraculeusement toujours en vie. »

-..._**Démembré **_? »

D'accord, je veux bien croire qu'après un crash il serait logique que je sois un minimum en mauvais état. Soyons logiques et réalistes. Mais de là à être démembrée? Enfin, quand même un peu de retenue, c'est mon corps ! Et jusqu'à présent, il m'a été plus ou moins fidèle !

-Ce que j'entendais par là, c'est que la plupart de tes os seront brisés, pas qu'il te manquera des bouts d'organes. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquerait, Lucy-chan, mais si tel était le cas, ta survie pendant quatre jours paraîtrait totalement impossible. Mais impossible dans le sens de « peu probable », _impossible_.

J'hoche lentement de la tête. Ok, si c'est pour me retrouver avec quelques os cassés, je crois que je peux payer ce prix là. En plus, il a raison.

-Attends, mais ça veut dire que pendant quatre jours ma famille - »

Il me coupe la parole et j'ai bien envie de lui faire un commentaire quant à sa politesse. Mais je me retiens de justesse:

-Sera effondrée d'apprendre ta mort dans de tragiques circonstances. Heureusement, leur chagrin sera de courte durée. Sauf si tu meurs entre temps, bien sûr » (sourire de psychopathe, le retour.) (je devrais peut-être lui suggérer de devenir acteur, il serait convainquant dans le rôle de méchant)

-T'es pas censé pouvoir voir mon avenir ? »

Il soupire et me regarde comme si j'étais vraiment une imbécile finie (ce que je ne nie pas totalement haha):

-Ce serait bien trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Il suffirait qu'un humain arrive à corrompre un Yokai – et nous sommes facilement corruptibles- pour qu'il échappe continuellement à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop vieux pour que son corps soit capable de fonctionner. Non, nous pouvons changer le destin de quelqu'un qu'une fois. Ensuite son futur ainsi que celui de tous ses proches devient flou. »

Bon, la encore, je vois la logique. Ce serait trop facile, en plus. Il suffirait qu'il regarde dans mon futur pour voir si notre « plan » va marcher où pas. Ce qui ne serait pas très marrant, bien qu'assez accommodant, pour le coup.

-Ok... » je réponds en essayant de penser à une autre interrogation existentielle. « On commence par quoi ? »

Il me sourit – toujours pas spécialement amicalement, je tiens à la préciser – et déclare :  
-On va au manoir Soma, tu me libères de kekkais, et on avisera ensuite. »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois absolument être libéré? » je réponds avant de réfléchir une seconde et d'ajouter : « et comment on va y aller, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on est au plein milieu de l'océan indien! »

-Pacifique. » me corrige-t-il en me lançant un regard méprisant. « et comment crois-tu que je t'ai sauvée, imbécile ? » Il secoue la tête. Bien sûr, tout est clair maintenant. Pfff ! Quel petit con arrogant. « Et je dois être libéré des kekkais, parce que je ne suis qu'une projection, capable d'être loin du Japon uniquement parce que tu t'es laissée marquer. Je suis moins puissant que le plus faible des kekkais. »

-Ah. Ok. »

Il me regarde et ajoute :

-Au passage, une fois au manoir Soma, si on croise Akito, tu te tais. Quoique je dise, et quoique je fasse, tu ne laisses aucun son sortir de ta bouche. C'est bien clair ? » J'hoche piteusement la tête. « Bien. Il s'approche de moi, et touche mes cheveux, et en une seconde... ils **POUSSENT ! **MES CHEVEUX REPOUSSENT, et ... deviennent noir. Ok. Bizarre. En voyant mon air très probablement interrogateur au possible il s'explique (le tout avec un air agacé et suffisant).

-Tu es vraiment lente, ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit que - » Il s'arrête de parler et son visage prend une expression _euphorique_. Il jubile pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu aiguë : « Il vient d'apprendre ta mort ! » il éclate de rire, son agacement apparemment disparu : « Oh, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, d'abord je suis témoin de toi en train de vider ta vessie dans tes sous-vêtement» je jette un œil désespéré et désapprobateur à ma robe, j'suis trempée de partout à cause de l'océan, il est simplement en train de bluffer pour m'embarrasser. Ça doit être ça. Je peux pas croire que mon corps me lâcherait pareillement dans une situation de crise d'une telle envergure. Et s'il dit la vérité, et bien, vessie, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure « et ensuite, Akito qui s'effondre comme un château de carte ! » Il éclate de rire une nouvelle fois avant de se reprendre et de continuer ce qu'il était en train de me dire :  
-ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit que tu ne dois pas être vue ? Tu es censée être morte, Lucy-chan, et crois moi, le manoir Soma en entier sera au courant d'ici une demi heure. »

Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'avec des longs cheveux noirs je me ressemble pas du tout. (ironie).

-Ce n'est que temporaire. Une fois sortis du manoir, je te rendrai tes... « cheveux » habituels. Est-ce qu'il y a des habits que tu ne mettrais jamais ? » Me demande-t-il ensuite comme si c'était la suite logique de sa déclaration précédente. Mon dieu. J'comprends rien à rien. Je crois que je vais me contenter de le suivre et de faire ce qu'il me dit. Bon plan !

J'hausse donc des épaules et déclare :

-chais pas, une tenue de Père-Noël? »

Il secoue la tête, et touche mes habits. C'est quand même trop cool, ces pouvoirs. Si seulement je pouvais avoir les mêmes ! Tranquille pour se coiffer et s'habiller. Ouais. Sauf que je ne suis plus dans la robe que j'avais mise au concert, mais dans une espèce de combinaison moulante façon agent secret. Et si ce genre de truc ça va très bien dans les films à certaines actrices, c'est absolument DEGUEULASSE sur moi.

-T'ES DINGUE? ENLEVE MOI CA ! » je réponds en essayant frénétiquement de trouver comment ce truc s'enlève.

-Le but n'est pas que tu sois... » Il fronce le nez « attirante », mais qu'il ne se doute pas que ce soit toi qui me rende service. »

Quelle horreur. J'espère que je ne me retrouverai pas devant un miroir, parce que je pourrais faire une crise cardiaque en voyant mon accoutrement. Déjà j'imagine que cheveux noirs, plus mes quelques tâches de rousseur doivent donner quelque chose d'horrible (j'ai pas la peau de quelqu'un qui a des cheveux noirs, purée!) mais en plus, comme si ma nouvelle coiffure ne suffisait pas, le fait que je sois fourrée dans une combinaison TOUT sauf flatteuse me condamnerait à me faire Hara-Kiri immédiatement.

Je relève la tête pour lui expliquer clairement ce que je pense de tout ça – et tant pis si je me fais trucider après – mais sa forme humaine à disparue pour laisser place à un énorme oiseau rouge.

-Non. » je déclare en comprenant – pour une fois – où il veut en venir. « Non. Non. Jamais. »

Il s'avance vers moi d'un air menaçant, et au point où j'en suis, je pourrais clairement me jeter à l'eau pour ne pas avoir à vivre un truc aussi traumatisant, mais il m'attrape par le bras avec son BEC ! SON BEC ! Et me jette sur son dos. J'aime autant vous le dire, c'est peut être un grand oiseau, mais taille autruche, pas taille : méga grande, tranquille aucun danger.

ARGH. Et il décolle et franchement, c'est vraiment une soirée pourrie.

Deux heures de souffrances atroces, et d'ego disparu (oui j'ai peut-être hurlé à la mort une ou deux ou trois fois) plus tard, on arrive au manoir Soma. Pas trop tôt, ai-je envie de dire. Voler à dos d'oiseau, c'est vraiment pas très marrant. Genre vraiment pas. J'aurais préféré le bateau, ou le pinceau géant du bonheur enfoui de l'Alaska. Enfin bref, si un jour j'ai l'occasion de rejouer à Pokemon, je jure de ne plus jamais faire utiliser « vol » à mes dresseurs, parce que LES PAUVRES. J'avais jamais réalisé.

-Le plan est simple. » Déclare-t-il. J'adore, maintenant il a un petit air stressé, c'est assez marrant. Qui aurait cru que l'Amikiri pouvait ressentir d'autres sentiments que le sadisme le plus absolu et la colère dévastatrice ? Non, mais quand j'aurai le temps, faudra quand même que je m'assoie cinq minutes pour réaliser à quel point ma vie est devenue complètement dingue.

Entre ça et le concert – OH PUREE j'avais oublié ça ! Ce connard ! Si j'ai l'occasion de lui hurler dessus et ou de lui mettre une droite dans la tête, je le ferai. Peu importe les conséquences. Maintenant ne me paraît juste pas très propice.

Phase 1 :Je te balance au-dessus de la barrière...-»

-Pardon ? » Non mais « balancer » ? Je veux bien qu'il m'aide à l'escalader, puisque jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais réussi à faire un tel exploit toute seule, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais de là à me balancer !

-Je te fais _passer_ le mur » reprend-il en me lançant un regard exaspéré, « et ensuite tu cours dans ma salle et tu fais tomber les récipients à encens. Compris ? On a pas de temps à perdre, alors ne fais surtout pas n'importe quoi. »

J'hoche de la tête. C'est plutôt facile, comme plan. Pas grand risque que quelque chose ne tourne mal. Il m'attrape sous les bras (j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans!) et le tout comme si je pesais trois grammes, et m'aide à attraper le haut du mur, avant de m'aider à me hisser pour que j'arrive en haut :

-J'AI REUSSI ! » Je m'exclame ! Purée ! J'en aurai mis du temps ! Je me souviens que j'avais déjà tenté ma chance le premier jour de mon arrivée dans ce maudit pays ! Et là, j'y suis finalement arrivée ! Victoire de ma vie sur le mur de la famille Soma !

-TAIS-TOI ! » Répond-t-il apparemment pas très impressionné. Surtout qu'il m'a aidé, d'accord. Pas ma faute. Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de me lancer... Une paire de lunettes de soleil.

-Mets-les. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Je lui réponds un « ok » très blasé, parce que franchement, je dois avoir l'air d'une abrutie totale, et tente de descendre dignement. (Échec. Je tombe à moitié, et j'avoue m'être un peu tordu la cheville)

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à courir -enfin boiter- jusqu'à la salle maudite par excellence, et ensuite, bam, la phase deux peut commencer.

J'avance donc à tâtons, oui il fait toujours nuit, et en plus, avec des lunettes de soleil, j'vois encore moins. Non mais c'est quand même une situation de dingue. J'arrive pas à croire que je fasse équipe avec l'Amikiri. L'Amikiri ! Le type...dieu...truc... qui m'a pourri la vie pendant mille ans, et qui retourne sa veste plus vite que Lucky Luke ne tire.

Flippant. Et j'arrive pas à croire que je me laisse faire aussi facilement. Enfin, il a quand même essayé de me tuer plein de fois, et à menacer de tuer mon frère. Je dois avoir un problème psychique, je vois pas d'autre solution. Ou alors un cas grave du syndrome de Stockholm. Ewww dégueu. Oh images mentales, sérieusement, dehors !  
Bon, je crois que je vois plus ou moins où je suis. Je suis à trois minutes chronomètre ultra performant en main de la salle en question. Sérieux, je pourrais me mettre à siffler de relaxation tellement tout me semble enfin -

-Qui êtes-vous ? »

Non, mais ça en devient juste lassant. À croire qu'ils ont des radars et qu'ils savent quand les gens essayent de s'introduire dans leur propriété. Non mais pas UNE SEULE FOIS j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose sans me faire prendre. Comme avec l'épisode « Spiranza », et celui de l'autel vaudou, et celui où je voulais juste emprunter un raccourci, et la fois où j'avais vraiment trop besoin d'aller aux toilettes et sérieusement, c'est une forêt, quelle était la probabilité pour que je me fasse choper ? Bien sûr que j'aurais du savoir, que j'allais rentrer dans quelqu'un, et d'ailleurs l'Amikiri aussi il aurait du anticiper ça, il sait parfaitement que j'ai autant de chance qu'un type...n'ayant pas de chance...hem.  
C'était tellement prévisible que j'en suis blasée. Oui, exactement. Je suis blasée, dans une combinaison immonde, avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit. Je me retourne, et oui, dans le mille, avec ma chance, c'était soit Akito soit Takana, il semblerait que dans mon malheur, j'ai quand même eu droit à une certaine clémence, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Akito.

Je sais vraiment pas si j'aurais été capable de gérer. Enfin bref, j'essaye de prendre le même air que la « pote » d'Alexandre, la danseuse au chewing gum. C'est à dire un air blasé d'espionne américaine.

-Désolée, information classifiée. » Je réponds. Je sais pas trop ce que j'essaye de faire, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle gobe que je sois vraiment une espionne qui foutrait dieu sait quoi dans le jardin de la propriété Soma, mais bon. Ça me fera peut-être gagner du temps.

-On verra si la police est du même avis. » répond-t-elle en sortant un Talkie-walkie. Oh non. Impression de déjà vu, je vais me retrouver dans la cabane des gardes ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

Il faut que je prévienne l'Amikiri, qu'il se débrouille pour m'aider, parce que sérieux ! Je suis coincée ! En plus avec ma cheville je suis incapable de courir, oh purée, il va me démonter !  
Bon comment je l'appelle...Hum, on partage toujours le lien/connexion/marque blabla, donc logiquement, je devrais trouver un moyen pour l'appeler. Peut-être en touchant la marque tout en pensant à lui ?... Euh, vu l'endroit où est placé la marque en question, c'est quand même un peu bizarre. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
Ah, faudra que je note, quand même, tous les trucs embarrassants que j'ai fait en un an. Parce que me taper les fesses avec un air inspiré devant Takana, c'est quand même pas mal. Bien joué, Lucy, tu viens de prouver une fois de plus que tu as les idées les plus DEBILES de la terre.

Elle appuie cette fois pour de bon sur le talkie-walkie tout en ayant un air un peu traumatisé, mais je sens que quelque chose apparaître derrière moi. Ça a marché ? ÇA A MARCHE ? _Hallelujiah_.

Et c'est marrant parce que Takana prend un air terrifié. Et ouais, vieille chouette, moi j'ai des connexion avec le monde d'en haut ! Enfin... Le monde d'en bas si j'ai bien compris que les yokai sont des démons, enfin bref.

-Je crois qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de ranger cet appareil, n'est-ce pas Hina? »

Elle hoche de la tête, toujours l'air aussi effrayé qu'une gazelle face à un lion, mais le range quand même dans la poche de son kimono. Et moi je lui fais un sourire méprisant digne d'Éva dans ses grands jours.

-Bien, allons-y. » Et je le suis avec obéissance, sentant quand même que je vais me faire engueuler d'ici quelques secondes.

-J'étais persuadé que c'était une légende, ta capacité à toujours t'attirer des ennuis. »

Il me fusille du regard :

-C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai rien fait ! » je déclare avec une subtile note de désespoir dans le ton que j'ai choisi, en mon âme et conscience, d'utiliser.

Il secoue la tête avec colère et on entre dans « sa » salle. Purée, à chaque fois, j'oublie qu'il y a les shojis les plus glauques du monde et ils me surprennent et m'horrifient à chaque fois autant.

En plus, ça ne m'avait pas encore frappé jusqu'à présent, mais je suis CREVEE. Je sais pas quelle heure il est, mais...mais ça va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas dormi ! Horreur.

-Ils représentent quoi, ces dessins en fait ? » je demande à l'Amikiri qui ne me montre pas très subtilement les réservoirs à encens.

-Tu n'arrives pas à deviner ? » me demande-t-il agressivement. « Le héron est le symbole de la famille Soma, et les homards et crabes... » j'entends le claquement d'une pince, ce qui me fait évidemment sursauter, et il secoue la tête en me traitant de minable. (enfin en utilisant un terme plus haut de gamme). Ah, donc les dessins sont une métaphore de l'Amikiri qui bouffe la famille Soma. Charmant.  
Je me détourne des dessins et m'approche du réceptacle le plus proche de moi et lui demande :

-Je suis censée faire quelque chose de spécial ou j'ai juste à les renverser? »

-Renverse-les » il me regarde attentivement, l'air impatient. Purée, j'imagine que si j'étais enfermée dans la même pièce pendant huit cent ans, je serais aussi pressée d'en sortir.

Je pousse le premier jusqu'à se que son contenu se repende par terre avec un bruit de ferraille, et m'approche de l'autre pour faire la même chose quand la porte derrière moi, et donc, par conséquent face à l'Amikiri, coulisse.

Je me retourne par réflexe, et sérieusement, si on avait pu m'épargner de voir Akito dans un état pareil, ça aurait été sympa. Sérieusement, on dirait un animal sauvage dangereux sur le point de mourir qui va tuer tout ce qui l'entoure avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Pas spécialement réjouissant.

-Oh, Akito-chan ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Très belle soirée et matinée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sais à quoi il fait allusion, mais comme je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, je suis un peu obligée de le laisser faire. Bon ok, c'est pas parce que je lui ai promis que je ne dis parce que c'est quand même hyper salaud de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, hein, mais plutôt parce que que j'ai très peur des répercussions. Et oui, c'est un fait, je suis toujours aussi courageuse.

Akito ne répond pas, mais il est très clairement en train de brûler de rage.

-Et dire que c'est toi qui l'a enregistrée dans le vol ! Je n'ai rien eu à faire ! Tu te rends compte Akito ? » il rigole, et la pensée que c'est quand même un gros psychopathe me traverse l'esprit : « c'est ta faute ! Tu as tué la seule personne qui t'appréciait ! Et maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu vas honorer sa mémoire en te mariant et en bai-»

C'est stratégiquement à ce moment là que je fais tomber le deuxième récipient à encens. Ça commençait à devenir un peu trop horrible pour mes pauvres oreilles. Enfin bref, d'un coup, l'Amikiri n'est plus là – oups – et Akito me regarde, plus vraiment en colère mais plutôt absent et las. En fait, typiquement le regard du mec qui vient subitement de renoncer à tout.

-Je ne sais pas qui ou ce que tu es, mais merci de condamner ma famille à jamais. » le tout dit quand même avec une pointe de haine. J'aimerais bien qu'on réussisse, l'Amikiri et moi, à détruire la malédiction, histoire que je lui remette ça dans la face. Hum.

Il disparaît derrière le shoji, sérieux, je donnerais mon foie pour pouvoir lui courir après et lui dire : « c'est moi ! Dans une combinaison dégueulasse et avec des cheveux noirs ! » mais quelque chose de bien plus important m'attend. Oh. C'est vrai que si j'ai un jour l'occasion de lui dire qu'en fait c'était moi, ça voudra dire qu'il m'aura vu dans la combi de la honte.

Je me retourne, pour voir que l'Amikiri est de retour, mais que quelque chose a définitivement changé chez lui. Il est encore plus imposant qu'avant. Pas cool. comme si je le trouvais pas déjà assez flippant avant.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » Je lui demande en espérant pouvoir sortir de _**la**_ combinaison et de retrouver mes cheveux rapidement :

-Maintenant...Lucy-chan, la partie peut enfin commencer ! »

* * *

Réponses à LA review anonyme:

**Mariepolska**: Oh, merci merci beaucoup! :D C'est tellement sympa de me dire ça! Et merci d'avoir laissé un mot, c'est vraiment... D: MERCI!QUOI? T'aimais pas Akito à la base? Moi je l'aime bien... Je dirais pas que c'est mon personnage préféré, mais c'est celui que je trouve le plus intéressant! :D je suis aussi HYPER contente et HONOREE si tu aimes bien Lucy, j'avais peur de faire une Mary-Sue à la base... :D (piètre Mary-Sue maintenant que j'y pense haha)Oh, la fanfiction n'était pas finie! Il reste encore quelques chapitres! ;) Et merci infiniment de me dire ça, ça me va droit au coeur. Malheureusement je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi, il y a des fics mille fois meilleure que la mienne sur ce fandom! :D Si tu veux ma liste personnelle...!:D ENCORE MERCI INFINIMENT!

Merci aussi à :** xXx-Lyra-xXx**, **Kohana-nami-niji**, **Lalina15**, **calypso**, **lulu-neechan**,** Kyoko Mukuro**, **Hiko Mua** et **xXxAkunokoxXx** (le "A" est là! :) )

* * *

(1) haha ! J'ai écrit ça, et je me suis dit que je devais arrêter de regarder les vidéos de Norman.:(

* * *

Parlons business: je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre. Vraiment, j'espère que vous ne me fuierez pas ;)  
Sinon j'arrive pas à croire que je suis arrivée à ce point de l'histoire! Qui l'eut cru! Enfin bref! Merci ! :D

Et si certains d'entre vous me laissent un mot, vous avez droit à un massage personnel! :D !


	18. We Could Go Home

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux de FruitsBasket ne m'appartiennent pas. AH, pas plus que les éléments folkloriques japonais. En fait j'ai rien. JUSTE MES YEUX POUR PLEURER. Haha  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire: **MERCI**, honnêtement, c'est incroyable de vous avoir comme lecteurs! et à chaque fois que je reçois un commentaire vous me rendez tellement heureuse! J'ai toujours de la peine à y croire! En tout cas, merci MERCI MERCI de me soutenir!Sinon, désolée pour le retard. Même chose, je fais vraiment ce que je peux mais... heheheheheheh marche pas. Donc désolée désolée! Mais c'est l'été alors je vais essayer de faire au mieux! Et sinon voilà je pense que vous n'allez pas aimer ce qui suit mais bon!

**Bref, merci à vous tous, que vous soyez lecteurs ou commentateurs! Merci merci merci!**

* * *

_We Could Go Home_

* * *

J'ai jamais été trop du genre à cultiver des préjugés, mais je dois bien admettre que ma grand-mère avait raison sur un point : les parcs en pleine nuit, c'est vraiment le repère des délinquants bas de gamme. Je vois pas grand chose parce que je suis cachée dans un buisson, mais je suis sûre d'avoir entendu déjà trois personnes se faire racketter. Haha. Mais je dois avouer que ce genre de petits méfaits ne m'impressionnent plus du tout. Moi, je suis passée à l'étape supérieure depuis que mes fréquentations sont issues d'un autre monde, moi je ne fais plus partie de cette populace, moi je fais désormais partie de l'élite !... bon, plus sérieusement, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes cheveux, ni une tenue plus appropriée. Et je suis dans un buisson. Pour tout vous dire, comme je ne suis de toute évidence plus du tout importante pour la mise en œuvre du grand plan machiavélique de l'Amikiri, il m'a laissé tomber dans un putain de parc, à trois heures du matin, pour aller faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où.

Et j'aime autant relever le fait qu'être accroupie dans un endroit probablement adoré par tous les chiens du quartier, alors que des drogués, bourrés et compagnie font leur business dans le coin, ça me plaît moyen. Ça me donne même plutôt envie de me casser en courant.

Bon, il est vrai que je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible que je puisse faire l'objet d'une agression, vu mon apparence repoussante dans cet habit, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Enfin, on parle de mecs ayant des substances dans le sang, dieu sait, peut être que ça me rendrait subitement incroyablement canon. Ah, sans compter que je n'ai pas d'argent à leur donner sur moi, ce qui pourrait être un problème suivant leurs buts. J'ai entendu dire je ne sais combien de fois que des types frustrés parce que la personne qu'ils rackettaient n'avait pas d'argent... Ben ils la bousillaient propre en ordre. Et excusez-moi, après avoir frôlé la mort pendant plus de deux semaines et avoir survécu à un crash d'avion, je préférerais ne pas mourir bêtement dans un parc poignardée par un type qui tient à peine debout ! J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, si je dois mourir, ce sera d'une façon extraordinaire ! J'ai pas survécu à tout ce bordel pour trépasser parce que j'aurai trébuché sur une racine.

...Non mais franchement...,m'abandonner dans un buisson ! Non mais il est tellement gonflé ! J'entends je viens - non mais _littéralement_ - je _viiiiens_ i peine vingt minutes de l'aider à retrouver tous ses pouvoirs ténébreux, maléfiques, obscurs etc, et cela, bien sûr, je le fais sans trop pauser de question comme s'il était digne de confiance... et voilà ça y est, maintenant il se la pète, et comme je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité il se débarrasse de moi comme ça? C'est un scandale ! Et je n'ai certainement pas l'habitude de laisser les gens me marcher dessus. Hem. En fait, peut-être qu'il s'est fait la malle pour de bon et que je suis vraiment une imbécile de l'avoir libéré. Oh non. Non, non non non non. Pas question. On a fait un _pacte_.

En fait...Je vois même pas _pourquoi_ je devrais lui obéir et rester là pour une durée indéterminée ! Surtout que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire un infarctus à chaque fois que j'entends des pas. Parce que même si j'ai la tenue, le charisme et la prestance d'un agent secret, je n'en ai pas les techniques de combat. D'ailleurs, nouvelle résolution : si j'arrive à m'en sortir indemne (je parle pas de ma nuit dans le parc, mais de cette... « aventure » en général, je vais apprendre tous les arts martiaux du monde.)

C'est quand même dommage que cette brillante idée ne me soit pas venue avant. Je pense que j'aurai pu utiliser à mon avantage une connaissance en jujitsu par exemple. Non mais...Pour en revenir à l'imbécile de dieu/démon il va quand même pas me faire attendre tout la nuit, si ? Il veut quand même pas vraiment qu'on parte à la chasse aux horcruxes... Euh, à la chasse au contrat alors que je suis épuisée ? Ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Je sers à rien dans un état comme ça ! Si l'Amikiri veut se la jouer solo, et bien soit ! Moi je vais pas me saouler à rester dans un parc dangereux quand il y a pleins de cafés encore ouverts à cette heure de la nuit ! Parfaitement ! Je vais aller boire un ou deux ou trois cafés et ensuite j'irai sonner chez Alexandre et on redeviendra amis parce que même s'il ne se souvient plus de moi, rien à branler, on était faits pour être ensemble, marchant main dans la main sur le sentier de l'amitié!

Évidemment comme je n'ose pas trop me lever de peur de me faire repérer, je commence à... C'est difficile à admettre... Plus ou moins ramper hors du buisson en espérant pouvoir me repérer. (le tout en priant de ne pas mettre ma main dans une crotte de chien.) Donc je rampe (très élégamment ça va sans dire)comme ça sur quelques mètres, tranquille, pas de pression, un peu comme si j'étais un serpent réincarné dans un humain, c'est à dire avec beaucoup de grâce et de talent, jusqu'à ce que je voie de la lumière.

Et pas une lumière rassurante. Non, non, non. Genre feu-follet et compagnie. Genre petite lampe tenue par une créature pas plus haute que mon genou. Je suis pas du genre à être raciste et à me moquer des personnes de petites tailles, mais il me semble que c'est un peu extrême, là ! Et un animal, c'est pas possible, hein, j'ai forcément une hallucination. Voilà, tout s'explique. Il suffit d'être un peu rationel.

J'entends une espèce de grenouille noire qui tient une lanterne et qui porte un kimono ajusté, c'est forcément mon cerveau qui débloque. Je fais un sourire crispé au fruit de mon imagination, et tente de repartir à reculons – toujours en rampant - . Évidemment la... la chose ne me quitte pas des yeux, et commence même à avancer dans ma direction. Ce qui a pour conséquence de me faire reculer un peu plus vite. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il se passe, le truc avance, je recule, il avance, et tout à coup, alors que je pensais qu'on était bon à avoir l'air complètement idiot pour toute la vie, à se suivre comme ça jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, il ouvre la bouche et déclare avec une voix super croassante. Ce qui en fait peut paraître logique vu qu'il s'agit d'une grenouille. Avec une lampe. Et un _kimono_.

-J'ai perdu mon trésor dans l'étang. »

J'arrête de bouger et le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Bon déjà, le fait que ça ne m'étonne même pas tant que ça que cette chose puisse parler est un peu inquiétante. Je pense que je suis définitivement devenue maboule. Franchement, je devrais être trois cent mètres plus loin et épuisée parce que je me serais tirée en courant, pas à l'écouter tranquillement comme si c'était tout à fait censé!  
-Euh... Dommage ? » je réponds tout en arborant un sourire crispé. J'ai un peu du mal à ne pas me méfier d'une grenouille en kimono. Excusez mon impolitesse, mais je dois vraiment admettre que c'est plus flippant qu'autre chose. En plus, en tant que cerise sur le gâteau, je ne suis pas absolument fane des grenouilles. Bien sûr, elles me font moins peur que les crabes, mais quand même. Ça reste des créatures gluantes qui sautent et qui sèchent si elles ne sont pas près d'un cours d'eau. Et ça c'est immonde. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois que ma mère a retrouvé une grenouille séchée dans la buanderie et c'est ignoble. Quant au fait qu'il y ait des grenouilles en Australie, ça aussi c'est complètement débile ! Il fait tellement chaud et sec ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?!

Ah, moi je dis non, non, et renon. Il y a quelque chose de maléfique dans une grenouille à la base, je vois pas comment je pourrais faire confiance à une grenouille de la taille de mon genou.

-Si vous étiez assez aimable pour m'aider à le récupérer je vous en donnerais la moitié... ça ne vous plairait pas, cinq-cent pièces d'or ? »  
Je m'apprête à lui répondre que non, absolument pas, cinq-cent pièce d'or je m'en contrebalance le coquillard...Mais il a quand même dit _cinq-cent_. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais ça à quand même l'air de donner un sacré pactole. Et je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'argent de poche en ce moment... Mais quand même, je ne suis pas du genre à me faire arnaquer. À ça non.

-ça fait combien en yen, ça, cinq-cent... Non attends, mieux, en dollars australien, ça fait combien cinq-cent pièces d'or ? »  
La grenouille fait vaciller la lanterne qu'elle tient dans la main gauche, semble réfléchir un instant et répond :  
-Je ne suis pas un fin connaisseur, mais j'imagine que vous pourriez acheter des centaines de chevaux. »

Cent chevaux ? En admettant qu'un cheval standard coûte 5000 dollars, ça ferait environ... 500'000...dollars... 500'000 dollars...Oulala. Oulalala. Attention, trésor. Lucy Yekles arrive !  
-Et il est où ce trésor ? » je demande en essayant de prendre un air désintéressé. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être aussi vénale, mais je dois bien admettre qu'avec l'abandon de cet imbécile d'Amikiri, si j'arrive à me faire un « petit » profit en attendant, c'est toujours ça de gagné pour moi ! En plus, avec autant d'argent je pourrais carrément... euh... m'acheter une maison !  
La grenouille fait un petit saut sur elle-même et se retourne, éclairant le chemin de sa lanterne. Et moi, je la suis en marchant plus ou moins à croupi. J'ai décidé que vu que j'allais passer pour une héroïne à ses yeux, peut-être que je devrais me comporter comme telle, et donc, arrêter de ramper. On « marche » comme ça un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre où se trouve l'étang en question.

Elle sautille ensuite assez étrangement sur ses deux pattes arrières et désigne un endroit au milieu de l'étang.

-Là, là ! » Franchement au passage, sa voix est absolument immonde. Bref. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'enfonce dans l'espèce de petit lac, oui parce qu'il est un peu plus grand qu'un étang quand même, et, quand je vois -de loin- la grenouille me faire signe que je suis au bon endroit, je prends ma respiration et plonge. Alors je dois bien admettre que je m'attendais à voir beaucoup de choses, par exemple un coffre, mais pas à sentir des doigts gluant autour de ma gorge et des pieds sur mon dos.

Le salopard essaye de me couler Et il est arrivé vers moi à une vitesse paranormale en plus ! C'est horrible ! Y'a deux secondes il était encore sur la berge !  
J'essaye de me débattre mais ce truc est bien trop puissant pour moi, et je me rends bien compte maintenant, avec le recul, que c'est totalement débile son histoire de trésor. Et moi je marche dans le piège comme une bienheureuse sans même me poser la moindre question quant aux conséquences. C'est vraiment du Lucy grand cru. Vraiment. Un trésor ? Mais oui ! J'accoure ! Même si c'est une grenouille qui me dit que c'est dans le fond d'un étang ! Alors que les grenouilles nagent ! Mais je suis vraiment débile ! Débile, débile, débile ! Vas-y, c'est comme si un crocodile m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'entre dans sa bouche ! Mais qui ferait ça ? Moi, apparemment.

J'essaye en vain de me débattre, de plus en plus paniquée puisque je constate qu'il est bien plus fort que moi... Mais il arrive parfaitement à me maintenir sous l'eau... jusqu'à ce que la pression de la grenouille sur mon dos disparaisse totalement. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la surface ( tout à fait dignement) et prend la goulée d'air la plus délicieuse de ma vie. Et ça, juste à temps pour voir une énorme pince fourrer la grenouille dans la bouche d'un monstrueux serpent. Et le manger. Genre, y'a un craquement. C'est dégueulasse ! Mais franchement, vas-y quoi. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se frotte à Lucy Yekles ! En fait, je crois que je porte la poisse aux autres encore plus qu'à moi. Je suis la malchance incarnée...

Bon sinon, on dirait bien que l'Amikiri vient de me sauver. Et on dirait bien aussi qu'il arrive maintenant à conjuguer plusieurs apparences. Personnellement j'ai jamais vu un serpent avec un bras de crabe, mais si j'avais pu ne pas témoigner de cette horreur, je pense que j'aurais passé quelques nuits tranquilles. Parce que c'est vraiment très très très traumatisant. Presque aussi traumatisant que le fait qu'il va probablement me tuer ensuite pour avoir été aussi bête.

Une fois la grenouille avalée – j'aimerais bien ressentir de la compassion, mais ce truc a essayé de me tuer, donc bon... je n'éprouve qu'une vague pitié. (HAHA, bien fait saleté de grenouille ! )- L'Amikiri tourne ses yeux vers moi.

Hihihi. Si je pouvais disparaître, ça m'arrangerait bien.

-Pour ma défense, il m'avait quand même promis un trésor. » Je déclare avec une voix pas. du. Tout. Hésitante. En fait je pense qu'elle déborde d'assurance, ma voix. Quand on l'entend, c'est sûr qu'on se sent tout de suite rasséréné.

Je remarque que le démon fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas me tuer sur place, ce que je considère comme un bel effort, et sérieusement j'ai l'impression d'être bien plus impertinente qu'avant envers lui. Il faut peut-être que je fasse attention si je ne veux pas finir comme la grenouille. Ceci dit, quand je parlais d'une mort extraordinaire, je dois dire que ça rentrerait dans le lot. Se faire manger par un démon, ça en jette quand même. De quoi me la péter au Paradis. Hehehe.

-À chaque nouvelle seconde, tu sais montrer à quel point tu n'as décidément rien dans la tête Lucy-chan »Je sourit d'un air crispé, toujours dans l'étang, et si je peux me permettre, sa voix de serpent foutrait vraiment la honte à Voldemort. Il fout bien plus les boules que lui. Je pense qu'en face de Voldemort, ben voilà quoi, je ferais pas la maligne, mais au moins je pourrais peut être le battre au bras de fer – une de mes grandes spécialités... hem – ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'Amikiri.

Enfin bref.

Sa mono-pince (oui apparemment pour manger la grenouille, pas besoin de deux mains, une suffit ! Pratique!) se transforme en aile, et une deuxième apparaît le long de son corps alors que des plumes apparaissent petit à petit à la place des écailles. Et en moins de dix secondes, il est dans sa forme oiseau, qui je dois l'admettre, est bien celle que je préfère. Quoique. Peut-être que j'aime encore plus sa forme humaine, au moins il a une taille plus ou moins normale dans ces moments là. Mais des dents de requins. Mais une taille _normale_. Ah, difficile à départager. Bref, La seconde d'après il décolle, et je vois avec horreur une de ses serres s'approcher dangereusement de moi et... M'attraper.

Bouhouhou. J'aime autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'ai pas le droit au même traitement que Frodon et Sam quand ils se font sauver par les aigles à la fin du Retour du Roi. Non... Aucune délicatesse, aucune gentillesse... Franchement, j'ai un... « ongle » (?) qui m'entre dans le dos, et je vois Tokyo beaucoup trop petit, et déjà que j'ai un peu le vertige, c'est vraiment le pire voyage de ma vie. Je veux pas m'avancer, hein, mais j'ai bien l'impression que je suis en train de me faire punir.

Après ce qu'il semble être dix ans, mais qui sont sûrement plutôt 10 minutes, l'Amikiri redescend et, alors qu'il est encore bien au dessus du sol, me laisse tomber sans ménagement. J'adore être traitée comme une cargaison de produits non fragile. Genre patates.

Je reste une seconde couchée par terre sans bouger, parce qu'étant donné l'impact du choc, l'air à un peu du mal à entrer dans mes poumons. Je me redresse en vérifiant que je n'ai rien de cassé et lance un regard courroucé, alors que je suis encore assise par terre vers l'Amikiri qui a atterri en douceur et a repris sa forme humaine. Ceci dit en passant, malgré mon mal de dos et l'assez mauvaise première impression que j'ai eu des lieux vu mon atterrissage, je dois quand même admettre que l'endroit est vraiment incroyablement beau. Genre, forêt, petite cascade clair de lune etc. Si je m'appelais Tolkien, je me permettrais une envolée lyrique accompagnée d'une chanson sur cet endroit. Mais bon. Je vais m'en tenir aux adjectifs banals : Wahou c'est trop bien, trop beau, trop romantique : le coin parfait pour un tête à tête en amoureux ... Je jette un œil à l'Amikiri qui me jauge avec dédain. Mouais. Peut-être pas le partenaîre idéal pour une nuit au clair de lune. Haha. Hahaha. Ça me fait même pas rire. C'est quand même dingue parce qu'il n'a aucune notion des convenances humaines, en fait ! Par exemple, le fait que ça ne se fait absolument pas de fixer une personne pendant des heures. À moins de s'appeler Edward Cullen. Et encore, ça reste carrément zarbi. Si ça se trouve, il essayait d'être amical depuis le début, mais il est tellement à l'ouest que j'ai pris ça pour de la haine ! Mais oui !

Après encore quelques secondes de silence, et ça commence quand même à devenir très, très, gênant – parce que je détourne les yeux toutes les cinq secondes genre lalala, pas de problème, avant de le regarder de nouveau, et lui, il m'a pas quitté des yeux. J'ai toujours l'air incroyablement stupide. Enfin bref, il finit par dire :

-Ta bêtise arrive décidément toujours à me surprendre. »  
je soupire, comprenant qu'il fait référence à l'épisode de la grenouille.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, il m'avait promis un trésor. »  
-C'est ce que font les kappas. Si tu avais un minimum de présence d'esprit, tu aurais tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait pas _réellement_ de trésor.»

Une partie de moi meurt d'envie de répéter ce qu'il a dit avec une voix de gamine, mais je crois que je préférerais vivre quelques années de plus plutôt que d'essayer de regagner un semblant de dignité. Mouais je pense pas vraiment qu'on puisse parler de dignité en imitant les insultes qu'on vient de recevoir avec une voix de gamine mais bon.

-Chais pas moi, j'suis pas Sherlock Holmes non plus... Et ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais laissé dans ce parc ! »

Il me fusille littéralement du regard et comme je vois que je risque de me faire insulter et possiblement blesser j'ajoute :  
-Désolée désolée...C'est quand même bizarre que je me fasse agresser comme ça par un... Un quoi déjà ? »  
Il répond : Toujours en me fixant d'une manière plus que gênante :  
-un Kappa. Un démon des eaux. Ils adorent noyer les humains. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser faire. »

Je ne réponds rien. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe comme on dit.

-Bon. » Reprend-il « étant donné les faibles capacité des... » il lance un ricanement méprisant « humains... Nous nous arrêterons ici pour la nuit. »

je me laisse retomber en arrière. Heureusement pour moi, pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Ça pourrait devenir problématique. Surtout que j'ai moyennement envie d'aller dans la forêt toute seule.

-Je pourrais changer d'habits ? » Oui, cette combinaison moulante commence réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. Et je préférerais que cet accoutrement ne soit pas vu par quelqu'un d'autre que l'Amikiri et moi. Enfin. D'accord, j'ai déjà été vue par Akito. Mais il ne saura jamais que c'était moi... En tout cas je ferai en sorte qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité. Quant au Kappa... Mon regard glisse sur le ventre de l'Amikiri. Ouais, pas grand risque qu'il n'ébruite un rumeur depuis là où il est. L'Amikiri finit tout de même par me répondre :

-Hors de question. Ton inconfort est une source de beaucoup d'amusement. »

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Bordel, pas moyen que je dorme comme ça ! Pas de lit, pas de couvertures, pas de confort ! Non mais j'ai quand même un certain sens du luxe, moi ! Hem. En plus, dormir dans une forêt, c'est quoi cette idée ? Aucune envie de me faire agresser par une sorcière ayant disséminé des symboles vaudou partout ! Ou alors par un cimetière d'animaux qui traînerait dans le coin !  
Je sers les dents et essaye de me tourner sur le côté, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop mal au dos. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être Loki, juste après qu'il se soit fait démonter par Hulk. Manquerait plus que le sol se soit enfoncé sous moi à cause de la force de mon atterrissage et que je fasse un bruit genre : « hnnnhghhhh » pour que l'illusion soit parfaite ! Haha. Bien sûr, il me manque aussi quelques petites choses pour être comparée à Loki tel que ses talents et bien sûr son statut de Dieu. Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il va falloir que je change de religion, parce qu'après tout ce qui m'est tombée dessus, je crois que - en admettant que je survive – je serai incapable à jamais de prendre au sérieux le Christianisme !

-Comment on fait pour devenir Shinto ? » je demande au passage, en espérant que l'Amikiri soit d'humeur généreuse et causante. Je sais bien que je devrais plutôt être morte de trouille et éviter de lui adresser la parole, mais soit j'ai vraiment le syndrome de Stockholm, soit je suis décidément absolument courageuse !

-Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça? » Répond-il d'une voix agacée. Au moins, il m'a répondu ! Je voudrais pas m'avancer, hein, mais je crois bien que mon charme naturel, ma prestance et mon charisme on finit par lui faire apprécier ma personne.

-Ben apparemment, mes parents se sont trompés de religion, je veux dire, j'ai jamais entendu parler de grenouilles tueuses...Enfin, des grenouilles démons tueuses, parce que je veux dire, il paraît qu'au Brésil y'a vraiment des grenouilles tueuses... Ouais bon, elles sont pas avec des arcs et des flèches, mais...

-Tu ne comprends décidément rien, Lucy-chan, pas vrai ? À chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, je me rends compte de ta bêtise et je regrette de ne pas avoir laissé ton destin se charger de te décapiter. » Il sourit me montrant ses dents de requin on ne peut plus charmantes.

Je ne réponds rien, et ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux. Si vraiment je l'insupporte à ce point, il était pas non plus obligé de me prendre avec lui, hein ! Moi j'aurais pas dit non à l'idée d'être larguée dans un hôtel, le laisser faire le boulot, et qu'il vienne me chercher au moment où il aurait vraiment besoin de moi ! Parce que là, à part à servir de punching-ball, franchement je n'ai aucune utilité. Je dis punching-ball au sens figuré, parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore vraiment frappée, mais je dois admettre qu'entre les insultes, et touti quanti, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un défouloir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a prise avec... Pour pouvoir soulager son stress. Triste destin que le mien...

Je commence finalement à m'endormir, enfin pas tout à fait, mais au moins je sens que mes paupières deviennent lourdes, quant il reprend d'une manière assez inattendue :  
-Toutes les religions ont raison, sombre idiote. Mais les humains n'adressent tout simplement pas leurs prières au même niveau. »  
J'essaye de rouvrir les yeux, mais je finis par me dire qu'au fond, ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, et qu'en plus, s'il croit qu'il peut m'envoyer péter pour ensuite venir m'expliquer la vie, ben il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. En fait non, il ne se fourre pas le doigt dans l'œil il se fourre L'ENTIER de son bras dans l'œil.

-Par exemple, les chrétiens prient le Dieu absolu, celui qui régit l'univers et à qui nous sommes subordonnés. Les shintos, eux, prient plutôt les créatures en dessous, celles qui interagissent directement avec eux. »

L'envie de répondre : « super Michel » est très très difficile à contenir, mais franchement j'aimerais bien garder mes deux bras.

-Ah, OK. » je réponds sans grande conviction. Je suis en train de me dire que il ne reste plus que trois jours avant qu'Akito se marie et à mon grand désespoir je dois dire que l'idée ne me laisse vraiment pas de marbre. Franchement, au pire des cas, je débarque avec une tronçonneuse, je fais un massacre, je kidnappe Akito et voilà. Mais ce que l'Amikiri vient de dire reste tout de même dans ma tête et je prends le risque d'ajouter quelque chose. Parce que je suis un peu la témérité incarnée, et que ça, ça force le respect.

-Ouais, mais j'ai jamais entendu des histoires glauques à propos de Démon en Australie, et je te ferais remarquer... » je vois son regard « très aimablement et tout à fait poliment et avec le respect inhérent à ma condition humaine et inférieure, que en Europe non plus. »

-C'est le cas maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Et ceux d'entre nous qui naissent.. Je parle des Yokai et des Kamis, donc, ne vivent pas très longtemps. »

-Pourquoi ? Y'a des chasseurs de démons ? Ce sont les exorcistes ? Si j'apporte de l'eau bénite tu pars en courant ? Ou de l'ail ? »

Son regard devient légèrement plus meurtrier et je remarque avec un tout petit malaise qu'il a l'air de vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas me réduire en chaire à pâtée. Mais pourquoi je peux pas juste me taire hein ? Franchement, il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi dès que je suis un peu mal à l'aise ou stressée je me transforme en moulin à parole. Sauf si je suis en public en fait... Dans quel cas je me transforme en la personnification du bégaiement.

-Non. Beaucoup d'entre nous décident de renoncer à leur condition. »

ça, ça me paraît quand même vachement zarbi. Et pourtant je commence à être assez calée en matière de zarbi. Je pense même que je pourrais obtenir un Master, voire plutôt un doctorat, et que je devrais écrire un livre sur la question.

-Tu veux dire que vous pouvez... » ça me paraît tellement bizarre que je laisse ma phrase en suspens, en espérant que l'Amikiri comprenne et la finisse à ma place. Comme un être humain normal. Ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, comme un ... démon normal, qui aurait un minimum d'intelligence.

Mais il n'en fait rien, il continue de me regarder, probablement à attendre que je finisse ma phrase. Il faudrait vraiment lui donner des cours pour se comporter en société, parce qu'il est carrément à l'ouest. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le remarquer puisque j'étais occupée à être terrorisée à chaque fois que je le voyais. Mais maintenant qu'il a plus ou moins arrêté de ne faire que des monologues sur ma mort, etc, etc, je remarque qu'il n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il faut interagir avec les autres. C'est assez marrant. Un peu flippant, très gênant, mais quand même plutôt marrant.

-Vous pouvez devenir humain ? »

Il fronce des sourcils, et sans que j'aie le moindre indice quant à savoir ce qui l'énerve comme ça, ses yeux prennent l'apparence de ses yeux de serpent. C'est vraiment, vraiment très agréable. Être dans une foret en pleine nuit alors que déjà, ça, ça me fout royalement les jetons, mais en plus être avec ce grand malade, qui à l'air d'être continuellement en train de peser les pour et les contre quant à ma vie, c'est très réjouissant. Peut-être que je devrais me barrer discrètement. Non. Je pense vraiment qu'à des trucs totalement idiots. C'est la seule manière, le seul espoir on va dire, de pouvoir libérer Akito. Je ne peux pas le laisser passer sous prétexte que je suis effrayée blabla.

-Oui, on peut. C'est un fait. »

Je prend ma respiration et répond :  
-Et c'est un truc que vous faites volontiers ? J'entends, c'est préférable à être un dieu ? Parce que ... »

Il bouillonne presque littéralement sur place. Il a quand même un sacré self control. SI j'étais pas dans la position de la proie potentielle, je pense que je lui adresserait une petite tape sur l'épaule et que je le féliciterais pour ses prouesses. Mais bon.

-Tu connais le principe du Yin et du Yang, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un équilibre entre le bien et le mal, et le bien n'est pas tout à fait pur ni le mal tout à fait mauvais. » J'hoche la tête. C'est clair que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment arrêtée sur la signification de ce symbole, mais bon, ça paraît logique maintenant qu'il le dit. « C'est difficile à expliquer, mais pour chaque Yokai il y a un Kami correspondant. Et si les deux s'unissent, ils deviennent humain. Ils s'annulent en quelque sorte. »  
Je fais genre j'ai compris, mais c'est pas vraiment le cas. Maintenant, étant donné, l'air plus qu'haineux imprimé sur son visage, je pense sincèrement que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, et lui redemander dans quelques jours.

C'est quand même bizarre. Il entend quoi par _s'unir_. Je comprends pas. Les deux là, les deux entités correspondantes, ils sont censés s'apprécier ?... Au diable mes résolutions !

-J'ai capté Que. Dalle.»

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Mais vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se péter les dents en les serrant comme ça. Il soupire. Et répond :

-Très bien. Je vais parler de sorte que tes minimes capacités soient capable de comprendre. D'accord ? »

Je me demande bien pourquoi il est toujours obligé de me rabaisser, cet imbécile.

-Les Yokais et les Kamis sont crées par deux. Entre les deux ils représentent l'équili- »  
-Le truc du YingYang j'avais compris... Mais en fait c'est des âmes sœurs quoi. »

Il hoche de la tête :

-Mais l'acte amoureux... » (ah j'ai capté. Je suis lente à la détente, c'est un fait que je n'essayerai plus de nier... hem.) « nous rend humain. En tant que Dieu c'est un interdit. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un choix à faire entre ... » il fronce des sourcils « sa « moitié » et son statut. C'est vraiment d'une simplicité élémentaire. »  
-Mais donc » je reprends en ayant un air intéressé, qui, ceci dit en passant, n'est pas simulé : « ça veut dire que si vous êtes de moins en moins, vous préférez être humain. »

-Disons qu'on préfère une vie courte et un corps ridiculement faible, à une éternité solitaire. »

Ok. Capté. Je comprends pourquoi l'Amikiri est toujours dans le coin, j'imagine mal ce truc être dingue d'un Kami. Vraiment. Mais tout à coup, l'éclair de génie génial traverse mon esprit :

-Et le Maneki Neko... »  
-Tu as compris. » répond-il avec véhémence. « ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

Et là, je sens vraiment beaucoup d'animosité. Assez pour me dissuader d'essayer de continuer la discussion. Je dois dire que tout paraît beaucoup plus clair, maintenant. C'est assez horrible d'imaginer la vie de l'Amikiri, j'entends, il pensait quand même que ...son... « âme sœur » s'était faite tuer quasiment devant ses yeux, tout ça parce qu'un type lui avait demandé de devenir un dieu. Ça explique vraiment beaucoup de choses, comme le fait qu'il ait tout fait pour pourrir la relation entre Akito et moi. Bon, il est quand même très, très vindicatif, mais après avoir passé je sais pas combien de siècle dans la même pièce en ressassant sa haine, pas étonnant qu'il ait viré psychopathe sur les bords. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il soit tout à coup beaucoup moins haineux, maintenant qu'il sait qu'on a une chance de retrouver « son » Maneki Neko.

-Tu sais quoi... » je finis par dire en priant qu'il ne décide pas de me casser la figure « même si on arrive pas à sauver Akito, je t'aiderai à libérer le chat. »

Il ne répond pas directement, mais je crois l'entendre marmonner quelque chose du genre de : « pauvre idiote, pas le choix, signé le contrat. »

* * *

Je suis réveillée brusquement par un bras qui me secoue le moins délicatement du monde.

-Réveille-toi, imbécile. »

J'ouvre le yeux, tout en sentant avec horreur que tous mes membres, mes articulations et mes muscles me font atrocement mal, et me trouve face à face, avec le regard rempli de mépris de l'Amikiri. Charmante vision pour commencer la journée, si vous voulez mon avis.

Il s'écarte et je me redresse en geignant de douleur. Impossible que je sois capable de faire quoique ce soit pour trois semaines, ça c'est certain. J'espère que le plan de l'Amikiri ne consiste pas en faire un jogging ou une quelconque activité sportive parce que je pense que je m'évanouirais. Je regarde autour de moi et constate qu'il fait toujours nuit. Purée, je suis encore plus fatiguée qu'avant ! C'est horrible ! Il m'a laissée dormir 20 minutes ou quoi ?

-Il est quelle heure ? » je marmonne en essayant de me mettre debout.

-5.30 » répond-il en me fixant avec impatience.

J'hésite très franchement à me recoucher et à lui dire de repasser dans 5 heures, mais je crois que ça le déciderait à me trancher la gorge. En plus, je veux pas dire, mais il fait quand même super froid, et dormir à même le sol dans une forêt, c'est clairement pas une partie de plaisir.

J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre debout, et laisser mon ventre gargouiller tranquille, tout en espérant que l'Amikiri le remarque et qu'il fasse miraculeusement apparaître des oeufs et du bacon, qu'il est déjà dans sa forme d'oiseau.

Non. Nonononononoo! Trop tard. Il m'attrape une nouvelle fois et c'est repartit pour un voyage horrible. Et si j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir être sur son dos lors du premier voyage, celui qui date de... hier en fait, celui juste après qu'il m'ait sauvé du crash d'avion, je dois maintenant me contenter de ses serres. Et c'est tellement horrible, et flippant, et inconfortable que j'ai même pas l'occasion d'essayer de me rendormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, heureusement, - le supplice n'a pas duré trop longtemps -, il se pose, toujours dans la forêt. En une seconde il a reprit son apparence humaine et se dirige à grand pas vers... Bon je sais pas trop dans quelle direction il va, hein, le nord le sud, j'ai jamais fait les scouts, mais... Une chose est sûre, il va beaucoup trop vite ! J'essaye de marcher à la même allure, mais j'ai des courbatures partout, sans compter que mon dos crie au supplice.

-On pourrait pas... »  
Il se retourne vivement, l'air énervé : « Quoi, faire une pause ? Aller moins vite ? Dans le cas où tu serais vraiment trop bête pour t'en souvenir, Lucy-chan, je te rappelle que le temps n'est pas tout à fait notre allié. Alors dépêche-toi et _arrête de geindre_. »

J'ai très envie de continuer à geindre, justement, mais il a raison. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais il faut vraiment que je trie mes priorités et que j'arrête d'être immature. On ne fait pas une partie de camping. On est pas à la recherche d'un trésor. On essaye de sauver Akito ainsi que Kyo, par la même occasion, et toute la famille Soma, même si je dois tout de même admettre que si j'avais mon mot à dire, y'en à un ou deux que je laisserais maudit.

Mais bon.

Deux secondes plus tard, la forêt s'arrête pour laisser place à une route en goudron. Ah, il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas si loin que ça de la civilisation. On la longe quelques minutes, le temps pour moi d'essayer de me retenir de me plaindre tous les pas, et en serrant les dents quant à l'état général de mon corps, et finalement, un arrêt de bus se dessine.

Mais y'a même pas de banc. Ou d'abri bus pendant qu'on y est. Et il fait toujours nuit, et il commence à pleuvoir.

-On va prendre le bus ? » je demande avec beaucoup de perspicacité.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'un Yokai ou un autre me repère. On a assez de choses à faire comme ça pour avoir envie d'éviter un combat avec un autre démon. »

J'hoche la tête, et regarde autour de moi dépitée. Il commence vraiment à pleuvoir des cordes. Franchement au point où j'en suis, je serais pas du tout étonnée que ce soit un chat-bus qui vienne nous chercher, et que Totoro arrive et l'attende avec nous. Franchement. Je peux même pas m'asseoir par terre, parce que ma splendide combinaison serait trempée.

Après ce qu'il semble être une demi heure d'attente -et ceci dit en passant ça veut dire qu'on aurait pas forcément du marcher comme des dingues dans la forêt, ce qui me laisse un goût très très amer dans la bouche -, un petit bus bleu apparaît au loin.

-Je t'en supplie » je commence avec une voix vraiment plaintive. « est-ce que je peux changer de tenue ? »

Il sourit d'un air narquois, mais ne me répond pas.

Et c'est comme ça que j'entre dans le bus avec zéro pour-cent d'honneur.

Heureusement, il n'y a personne. Ce doit être parce que c'est le premier bus de la journée, mais il est entièrement vide. On va s'asseoir au fond, et je demande à l'Amikiri avec un air détaché :

-On va où en fait ? »

-Rendre visite au protecteur de la famille Soma. »

Évidemment on parle super doucement, parce que même si le chauffeur est bien trop loin pour nous entendre, il risquerait de nous déposer dans un asile plutôt qu'à l'arrête où on est censés descendre. Qui cela dit n'est pas connu de ma personne. En fait, je dois vraiment me contenter de suivre l'Amikiri et de lui servir à rien,.

-C'est qui le protecteur de la famille Soma ? »

Enfin, vu la personne à qui je parle, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de demander : C'est **quoi** le protecteur de la famille Soma.

-Ao-Sagi-Bi. C'est un Kami. Il protège la famille Soma depuis très longtemps. En fait, il est arrivé dans la famille en même temps que moi. » Il sourit d'un air affreux et continue : « Enfin bref, tu as déjà rencontré un de ses subordonnés. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il me semble que si j'avais rencontré un autre dieu, je le saurais. Enfin, il me semble qu'ils sont assez reconnaissables. OK, peut être pas. J'aime bien faire genre je suis une experte, quand en fait j'ai aucune idée ! Mais en tout cas, même en étant pas experte, je pense que j'aurais eu assez de... de _flair_, pour m'apercevoir que je ne parlais pas à un être humain normal.

-ça serait qui ? » je demande avec curiosité., Pitié, pas Takana. Tout le monde, mais pas cette horreur.

-Yoshimitsu, bien sûr. »

-Euh, pardon ? »

ça, ça me paraît carrément impossible. Je veux dire de toutes les personnes qui pourraient avoir un lien avec les phénomènes paranormaux, j'aurais évidemment jamais soupçonné Yoshi ! Ça me paraît complètement dingue !

-Tu t'es jamais demandée comment ça se faisait, que l'horrible, le froid, le méprisant Akito puisse avoir un ami ? Et bien voilà, Yoshimitsu est un Kami de seconde zone, envoyé par Ao-Sagi-Bi pour garder un œil sur lui. »

ça me paraît terriblement injuste !

-Il a jamais eu d'amis Akito ? » ça ce serait quand même carrément déprimant, surtout pour lui. En plus, aux dernières nouvelles, Yoshi était vraiment un de ses meilleurs amis au lycée.

-Oh, désolé de casser ton fantasme Lucy-chan, mais Akito a bien eu deux-trois amis, avec qui il a coupé les ponts il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs. »

J'adore comme il me prête des sentiments de malade mentale possessive prête à tout pour être seule dans le cœur de son petit-ami. Enfin bref.

-Donc on va chez lui ? »

-Oui. On ira discuter avec l'Ao-sagi-bi, et j'espère qu'il sera en mesure de nous aider. Sinon, je n'ai vraiment pas d'autres idées. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, Lucy-chan. Mais je dois admettre que je n'ai réellement aucune idée de l'endroit où l'autre imbécile a pu cacher le contrat. Si Ao-sagi-bi ne peut rien nous dire... On sera dans une impasse. »

Je sens mon estomac se retourner (remarquez, c'est peut-être juste la faim.)ça, c'est finalement une éventualité que j'essaye d'ignorer... C'est assez rassurant d'être avec l'Amikiri dans le fond, parce que je peux me fier complètement à lui et le laisser tout faire. Mais c'est vrai que même s'il est un dieu... ça n'est absolument pas une garantie. Purée...

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre la vitre et observe le paysage. On doit être dans les alentours de Tokyo, bon ok, c'est logique, et pas si loin de la maison de banlieue de Yoshi.

-Ah, dernière chose, Lucy. Comme tu le sais, Yoshi a essayé d'interférer dans ta relation avec Akito. J'imagine que tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Ils ne sont pas très favorable à ta présence dans la famille Soma. »

Super.

Et c'est sur ces perspectives alléchantes que je retombe plus ou moins dans le sommeil.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je suis réveillée comme une moins que rien :

-Réveille-toi ! »

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je suis traînée hors du bus. Et effectivement, mon pied est à peine sur le trottoir que le bus repart.

Je reconnais plus ou moins le quartier. Bon, disons plutôt que j'ai des souvenirs très flou de la dernière fois que je me suis trouvée dans le coin, c'est à dire vers nouvel an. Hem.

-évidemment » déclare L'Amikiri d'une voix calme, tout en longeant le mur de ce qui me semble être leur propriété : « ils ne m'apprécient pas non plus. Ils risquent de nous accueillir d'une manière assez... froide. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche.»

J'hausse les épaules. Tant que froide ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont nous courir après avec des haches, ça me va.

Arrivés devant la porte principale – qui ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à celle du manoir Soma – il appuie sur l'interrupteur, et sans aucune cérémonie déclare :  
-Je suis ici pour voir Ao-sagi-... »

Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'entrouvre. Et on à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la propriété que Yoshimitsu est en face de nous.

Il ne ressemble pas du tout au garçon que j'avais rencontré vers décembre. En fait, son visage ressemble à Yoshimitsu, mais son expression est complètement différente. De un, il a l'air bien plus mature, et son regard ne danse pas du tout d'une manière joyeuse. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il est meurtrier. Et il n'est pas habillé à la pointe de la mode comme on peut l'attendre d'un gamin riche. Non, il porte un kimono blanc, très, très sophistiqué, qui lui donne vraiment l'air de venir d'un autre monde. En fait, il dégage plus ou moins la même chose que l'Amikiri. Si on enlève le fait que l'Amikiri est absolument terrifiant alors que Yoshi est plutôt impressionnant.

-Sal- » je commence d'une voix enjouée. Mon plan était de faire comme si de rien était, pour que tout se passe tranquille et facilement. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter l'Amikiri :  
-Alors, Ao-sagi-bi envoie son misérable larbin pour m'accueillir ? »

J'ai vraiment envie de l'étrangler. Évidemment, ça va mal finir. Yoshi se redresse, et à l'air profondément ennuyé. Voire vexé. Voire Lucy, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous. (c'est moi qui me dit ça à moi, hein, Yoshi en a rien à foutre de moi, il n'a des yeux que pour l'Amikiri.)

-C'est donc vrai. » dit-il, et une fois encore il est différent du Yoshi que je connaissais. Sa voix est plus grave, plus posée. Il ne donne pas l'impression d'être une pile électrique. « tu es libre. »

-Comme l'air ! » Répond l'Amikiri avec un sourire carnassier. Avant de laisser échapper un rire. « Et je crois que vous avez quelque chose... » son air devient beaucoup plus sombre et son corps comme à prendre la forme croisée d'un homard, d'un serpent et d'un oiseau : « qui _m'appartient_. »

-Est-ce que par hasard tu parlerais de ça ? » Demande Yoshimitsu en brandissant un maneki neko...LE maneki neko, maintenant que je le regarde plus attentivement. Et il le tient devant lui, prêt à le laisser tomber par terre.

Aie. Pas besoin d'avoir des capacités dans le paranormal pour se douter que cette charmante entrevue va mal se terminer.

L'Amikiri reprend sa forme humaine, et semble être dans une rage folle.

-Très bien. » (il articule ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite de sa vie). « J'admets que c'est bien évidemment pour...lui... » (son regard ne quitte pas l'objet en porcelaine que Yoshi tient toujours entre ses mains) « que je suis venu, mais pas seulement. Il faudrait réellement que nous nous entretenions avec Ao-sagi-bi. »  
Yoshimitsu range le Maneki-Neko je ne sais où... (super pratique pour cacher de la drogue, cette histoire de pouvoir faire apparaître et disparaître des objets.) Semble considérer la déclaration de l'Amikiri un instant, et finalement, nous fait signe de le suivre.

J'hésite à essayer d'entamer la conversation. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour rendre l'ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse, mais vu la façon dont me regarde l'Amikiri à chaque fois que j'entrouvre ma bouche, je préfère ne rien dire.

On arrive dans le hall, et plusieurs autres personnes sont dans le coin. Ils sont tous habillés de la même manière et j'en déduis qu'ils sont tous aussi des dieux. Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment _vraiment_ rien à faire là. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller dans un café me prendre un croissant et laisser l'Amikiri se débrouiller avec cette histoire, parce que je pense que je pourrais me faire tuer en un claquement de doigt, en ayant aucune chance de m'en sortir. J'irais même jusqu'à penser que ce serait tellement rapide que je ne verrais pas le coup venir. Joyeuses perspectives. Ça, et l'impression d'être un chien, quoi. Je suis l'Amikiri, il ne me regarde même pas, et je sers à rien.

Il nous fait monter des escaliers, c'est plutôt une maison à l'européenne qu'un manoir japonais, avec shojis et compagnie, ce qui est relativement bizarre. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis – et je suis sûre qu'il est très intéressant – c'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé la demeure du protecteur de la famille Soma.

Après avoir traversés d'autres couloirs, et pris je ne sais combien de portes, on arrive devant une salle qui transpire le : « y'a quelqu'un d'important là-dedans et vous feriez mieux de bien vous tenir sinon la mort... par décapitation (voix de Jafar) vous attend.»

Yoshi nous laisse passer devant, et l'Amikiri ouvre la porte.

Et c'est une chambre typiquement japonaise. Ce qui est sacrément bizarre dans cette maison. Ça tranche complètement avec le reste. Enfin bref, je crois pas être là pour tergiverser sur la décoration intérieure. Je lève les yeux, et m'arrête. Honnêtement, je sens que ma bouche va tomber par terre, parce que il y a un énorme héron, avec des yeux super rouges qui nous regarde comme si on était des insectes. Enfin, ok, pas exactement.. Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous manger (vu que les hérons mangent des insectes) mais plutôt de nous écraser comme si on était de la vermine.

Il ne fait pas exactement peur, disons juste que j'ai pas très envie de lui parler. Ou de me trouver seule avec lui pour partager un petit gâteau.

-Toi ! » Dit-il d'une voix horriblement cassante. « Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide pour venir chez moi ? »Il se redresse et c'est vraiment le héron le plus gigantesque que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. (et en plus, il parle. Et ça ne m'étonne même plus! Mais je suis dans la quatrième dimension je crois...) Ah, et au passage, je comprends mieux le symbole de la famille Soma. Si effectivement le Kami protecteur est un héron... logique qu'ils le prennent comme emblème. Ça l'aurait moins fait s'il s'était agi d'un... je sais pas... insecte. Ou une vache. Enfin bref. Par contre, maintenant que j'y pense, ça aurait été tellement cool si ça avait été un DINOSAURE ! J'arrive même pas à l'imaginer tellement ce serait génial ! Genre, un t-rex protecteur ! Mais c'est trop cool !

L'Amikiri prend aussi sa forme de démon, parce que j'imagine bien que c'est embarrassant d'être dans sa forme humaine quand l'autre se la pète avec ses ailes, son grand bec et compagnie, et moi... Ben je reste un peu en retrait comme une... comme une _plouc_, le tout en maudissant ma tenue et mes cheveux ah, mais peut-être que Yoshi ne m'a pas reconnue, et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été sympa avec moi! Mais tout s'explique ! Je me disais bien que je ne lui avais rien fait, et que finalement on était plutôt potes, et que ...

-Je ne suis pas ici pour reprendre le Maneki Neko de force » déclare l'Amikiri de son horrible voix de serpent. « Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, l'humaine et moi avons conclu un pacte.. »

Et pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans le pièce, le héron pose ses yeux sur moi, et franchement c'est super flippant. J'aime autant vous dire tout de suite qu'il a pas l'air imbécile des pigeons et des oiseaux en général... Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, les rapaces n'ont pas l'air con. Enfin bref, il y a juste quelque chose de profondément intelligent dans ses yeux, et ça me met très mal à l'aise. Je suis limite sur le point de commencer une tirade débile qu'il déclare :

-Une humaine. Et une déplorable humaine, qui plus est.» Sa voix est teintée de mépris. Et c'est un peu exagéré, parce que quand même, d'accord, j'ai rien d'extraordinaire... à part bien sûr mes capacités en tango, mais bon, ce truc, il est censé être gentil. Que l'Amikiri soit un salopard de première, je comprends la logique, c'est un démon, etc. Etc. Mais là, c'est censé être un dieu allié à ma cause ! Et il me parle comme si j'étais un chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure... enfin à sa patte... sers...échasse... chose.

Il redirige son attention sur l'Amikiri et répond :  
-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu te présentes devant moi ? »

Il y a toujours cette haine latente dans la manière dont il prononce chaque mot. Franchement c'est dingue, parce que j'imagine parfaitement qu'il s'agit de deux très, très vieux ennemis qui doivent collaborer, et c'est dingue qu'ils arrivent à ne pas en venir aux mains après vingt secondes.

-Nous recherchons le contrat. » Crache avec délicatesse l'Amikiri.

Il y a une seconde de silence, et le héron commence presque à rire. Enfin j'imagine que c'est un rire. C'est plutôt une série de bruit carrément flippant, mais je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. À part une crise cardiaque, ce qui ne serait pas très marrant.

Le héron se... « calme » et bat des ailes d'une manière menaçante. Noooormal.

-Imbécile ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Si je savais où il était, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais déjà pris des mesures pour qu'il soit détruit ? »

Et voilà, c'est dit. Le héron ne peut pas nous aider. Il en est au même point que nous. J'ai soudainement très envie de m'asseoir par terre et de pleurer. Ou alors de manger six litres de glace. Ou alors de dormir à jamais, parce que je suis quand même vraiment crevée.

L'Amikiri semble ... Enfin non, je dis n'importe quoi, j'ai envie qu'il soit aussi déçu que moi, mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas, et même si ça l'était, je vois pas comment je pourrais déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sur une tête de serpent.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses nous dire ? » Sa voix semble s'être calmée. Je pense que finalement le fait qu'on soit définitivement coincé ne le laisse pas indifférent. « Rien du tout ? »

-Je ne sais rien de plus que toi. » Répond le héron. « Il est partit avec le contrat, l'a caché, et n'a jamais révélé à personne où était son emplacement. J'ai appris à vivre en sachant que le destin de la famille que je protège est souillé à jamais. Tu devrais en faire autant.»

Lentement l'Amikiri reprend sa forme humaine. Et là, je peux distinctement voir qu'il n'a effectivement pas l'air content. En fait, son perpétuel sourire a disparu et il à franchement l'air déçu.

-Je vois. » répond-il simplement. « Alors nous ne te dérangerons pas plus longtemps, Ao-sagi-bi. »

Le héron prend aussi une forme humaine et j'aime autant vous dire tout de suite que le contraste est ENORME, entre le héron barjo, et ce type en kimono blanc, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur. J'aurais jamais pu tirer un lien entre les deux. Ceci dit, il paraît plus avoir trente-cinq ans que vingt-cinq, ce qui le distingue de l'Amikiri qui à vraiment l'air d'un jeune homme lorsqu'il ressemble à un être humain.

-Tu es au courant pour ton frère ? » Rajoute l'homme qui était un héron deux secondes plus tôt. (Impossible de me souvenir de son vrai nom. Hehe.)

L'Amikiri s'arrête, et se retourne lentement (il était déjà en train de s'en aller, le bougre!) :  
-Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette conversation? »  
Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour remarquer que l'Amikiri est tendu.

-Ah. Alors j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, en fin de compte. Hiyama avait tellement peur pour son coffre qu'il a fait en sorte de le faire garder par un Yokai. Et il a trouvé Kamikiri. »

-Merci beaucoup, Ao-sagi-bi. Je pense que cela nous sera utile. »

J'ai à peine le temps de voir le héron reprendre sa forme animale avant que l'Amikiri nous entraîne hors de la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard et sérieusement SIX CENTS REGARDS MEURTRIERS plus tard – je crois que tous les habitants de cet endroit nous détestent...- on est dans la rue.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ? De savoir que ... Ton _frère _? C'est quoi cette histoire en plus ? »

L'Amikiri soupire et commence à parler tout en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je crois qu'on est bon pour reprendre le bus.

-ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose. En fait, ça ne nous avance quasiment à rien. Juste que même si on arrive à trouver le coffre, ce qui me paraît compromis, il faudra qu'on- » il me lance un regard critique teinté de mépris « que je me batte pour réussir à l'obtenir. »

-Mais c'est ton frère ! » je m'exclame ! « Tu peux pas lui passer un coup de fil?Ou alors tu pourrais pas lui demander de te rendre simplement le coffre ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une pauvre petite fille naïve :

-Tu sais, Lucy-chan, tu as – je pense - une vision assez déformée de moi. Avant toute cette histoire avec la famille Soma, j'étais vraiment un Yokai inoffensif. J'aimais bien ennuyer les humains, bien sûr. Je coupais les filets des pécheurs, je détruisais les moustiquaires... Enfin tu vois. Vraiment rien de grave. Et très franchement quand je voulais vraiment être audacieux, ça m'est arrivé de couper des cheveux. »

ça me paraît difficile à imaginer, surtout après la cruauté et la machiavélisme dont il a fait preuve envers moi. Mais reprend : « Mais mon frère, le Kamikiri, lui, quand il avait envie d'être audacieux, c'est des poignets et des gorges qu'il coupait. » Il prend un air pensif « je crois même qu'une fois il a réussi à couper une tête avec ses pinces.. » Sa main se transforme subitement en pince et je fais un saut monstrueux en arrière. Bêêêêh « et pourtant les siennes sont certes plus massives, mais beaucoup moins grandes. » la pince redevient une main et il s'arrête en me regardant : « tout ça pour dire qu'il est profondément... _malicieux_. S'il a l'occasion de causer des problèmes, il ne va pas s'en priver. Et même si je suis persuadé qu'il s'ennuie -où qu'il soit – et que nous lui proposions de le libérer, il dirait non, tout simplement parce qu'il prendrait plaisir devant nos mines déconfites. On ne peut pas raisonner avec lui, Lucy-chan. Si par hasard on arrive à le trouver, il fera tout pour nous tuer. »

Charmante histoire que voilà. Mais bon, je vois vraiment pas comment on va faire pour trouver le coffre. Il pourrait être n'importe où !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »  
-Je vais te mettre en danger, Lucy-chan. Mais nous allons voir une très bonne connaissance de mon frère. »

On s'assied sous l'abri bus (oui comme on est pas en pleine campagne, ici au moins, c'est tout confort haha) quand tout à coup, un cri déchirant résonne dans la rue. Qui est bien évidemment totalement déserte. Et la voix hurle en appelant l'Amikiri. Il se relève, et je n'ai jamais vu une expression aussi horriblement affolée sur son visage. À part peut être dans son souvenir. Il sort de l'abri bus, et c'est là qu'un type, qui à l'air aussi jeune que nous apparaît dans notre champs de vision. Il est habillé entièrement en blanc, comme un kami – je pense – a des cheveux blancs et des énormes yeux verts. ... Comme ceux du maneki neko. Mais ce qui est absolument horrible, c'est la tâche de sang au niveau de son abdomen qui s'étend secondes après secondes.

L'Amikiri est tout aussi pétrifié que moi. Et tout à coup, un rire dément retentit. Et je le reconnais. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Akito apparaît, un couteau dans la main, et l'air vraiment complètement dingue. Je me redresse aussi et plaque ma main sur ma bouche en voyant ce qu'il tient dans la main. Le maneki neko. _L'objet._ Celui que Yoshi menaçait de briser il y a une heure environ... Et... Et il le laisse tomber. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander ce qu'Akito fait là, purée, et qu'est-ce qui lui prend de buter comme ça un kami totalement innocent, et c'est vraiment horrible et...

Akito retourne le couteau contre lui et se tranche littéralement la gorge.

Je sens que le cri que je pousse ressemble plus à celui d'un animal qu'à celui d'un être humain et je me précipite vers Akito, dont la gorge continue de cracher du sang, quand l'Amikiri me retient.

-Lâche-moi ! » je crie en sentant que des larmes coulent le long de mon visage.

-Stop. Soit rationnelle. » Sa voix tremble un peu.

-Quoi ? » j'ai à peine la force de demander, à cause de la paralysie que me cause la vision d'Akito par terre en train de mourir.

-Est-ce que c'est plausible. Est-ce que c'est PLAUSIBLE ! » Hurle-t-il en se retournant vivement de tous les côtés.

Et même dans mon esprit complètement horrifié et paniqué, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qu'est-ce qu'Akito fait ici ? Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment tué un kami ? Est-ce que ce serait son genre de se suicider comme ça alors qu'il tient tant à la vie ? Et d'une manière aussi brutale en plus ?  
La seconde d'après, l'Amikiri prend pour ...Allez en tout cas la troisième fois de la journée son apparence de démon et je vois apparaître une créature... Immonde. Elle est entièrement rouge, à des yeux jaunes exorbités, et si j'ai déjà eu peur des dents de l'Amikiri, ce n'est rien comparé à celle de ... ce truc. Il y en a tellement qu'elles sortent littéralement de sa bouche et ... Enfin bref, je sens mon estomac se contracter et une nausée monter dans ma gorge à l'odeur que cette chose émane. Une odeur de cadavre.

-Donc les rumeurs sont vraies... » dit-il d'une voix de fausset qui sonne affreusement. Un peu comme si en même temps qu'il parlait il griffait de ses ongles un tableau noir. Je frissonne alors qu'il reprend : « L'Amikiri est libre ! »

Les cadavres... Ou plutôt faux cadavres ont disparus, et l'Amikiri le toise avec haine.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, alors fais-moi le plaisir de disparaître. »

La chose ricane et répond :  
-Est-ce vraiment une manière d'accueillir un vieil ami ? »  
Une seconde plus tard, l'Amikiri fais un mouvement d'attaque dans sa direction mais l'autre démon est plus rapide et lui mord l'épaule.

Le cri qui sort de ... mon... protecteur ? Allié? Camarade ? Est vraiment terrifiant et je vois avec horreur que il se sert d'une de ses pinces pour couper un des bras de l'autre démon.

Et bien entendu je suis totalement inutile. Le démon rouge le relâche et recule, un sourire horrible sur le visage. Honnêtement si on m'avait dit que je finirais par trouver l'Amikiri relativement inoffensif, et pas si effrayant, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais je pense qu'il m'a dit la vérité. Au final, Il n'est pas un démon si dangereux. On forme une sacrée bande d'incapables.

-Je suis content de voir que tu es en pleine forme » grince la créature en tenant l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt il avait encore un bras. Bras qui est sur le sol. Charmant. Je me demande ce que penseront les gens qui le trouveront.

Honnêtement, vu le cours des événements, j'aurais parié que le combat n'était pas fini et qu'ils allaient essayer de s'entre tuer. Mais non, l'Amikiri reprend forme humaine, alors que son épaule saigne comme pas possible et répond :

-Tu sais où est mon frère? »

Le démon le regarde d'un air curieux :

-Kamikiri ? Ça fait des centaines d'années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et à ma connaissance personne ne sait où il est. »

l'Amikiri grogne et soupire lorsque la créature disparaît.

-C'était quoi, ça ? » je demande en agitant les bras d'une manière dramatique

-Rien. » Gronde-t-il en inspectant sa blessure. « Juste une vieille connaissance qui venait voir ce que je devenais. »

-C'est sérieux ? » Je m'exclame au bord de l'hystérie « j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque à cause de ... » Je montre la route où était avant les deux cadavres « ça ! Et ensuite vous vous charcutez comme des dingues ? Mais c'est de la folie ! »

-Je comprends que cela puisse te laisser perplexe » (PERPLEXE ? Ai-je envie de hurler) « mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une... comment appeler ça... parade. » Il soupire arrête de regarder sa blessure. « Son intention n'était pas de me tuer ni d'ailleurs de me faire peur, il voulait juste me signaler qu'il était toujours dans le coin. D'une manière dramatique. »

-C'était quoi d'ailleurs !? Non mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi calme ! Il t'a presque arraché le bras et toi tu... Tu lui as ...C'est ce que tu lui as fait ! »

-On guérira. » Répond-il avec une voix lasse. « Et c'était Ama-no-Jaku. Il sait ce qui nous horrifie le plus et peut nous le montrer. Il a rendu plus d'un humain fou. »

Quelle horreur. C'est vraiment un monde de dingue. J'espère vraiment que je vais me réveiller et que je serai tranquille soit dans mon lit, soit dans l'avion, soit encore au Japon, mais avant que tout devienne complètement surréaliste, parce que je suis pas sûre que mon mental puisse supporter encore beaucoup de ces conneries ! Non mais c'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour moi !

-Ok. On va faire comme si c'était normal. Tout va bien. Normal. »

Il me regarde et dit :

-C'est assez insensé ta capacité à faire abstraction de la réalité pour te sauver. C'est comme quand j'essayais de te tuer... Enfin je n'essayais pas vraiment, cela va sans dire, sinon tu serais morte, mais c'est plutôt étonnant. »  
Je sais pas ce qu'il essaye de dire par là, et franchement je m'en fous.

-Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Il se lève, prend la main ... le bras de l'Ama quelque chose, et le mange. Il le _mange._ Et il est dans sa forme humaine. C'est très franchement immmmmonde.

-On va devoir invoquer le démon de la peur. Ça ne sera sûrement pas une partie de plaisir, mais je crois qu'il pourra peut-être nous aider. »

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que je me trouve à minuit dans une auberge franchement éloignée de tout, à l'ambiance plus que glauque. Je suis dans un Kimono de dingue, et le summum : je partage la chambre avec l'Amikiri. Et on se raconte des histoires qui font peur. Il ne restera bientôt que deux jours. On est vraiment trop à la ramasse. En plus, je sais bien qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait, et moi je ne sais clairement pas ce que je fais non plus, mais je dois admettre qu'être à minuit dans une salle uniquement éclairée par CENT putains de BOUGIES, ne me rassure pas trop. Genre, ça fait des ombres de dingue, et en plus il faut se raconter des histoires qui font peur. Alors les miennes sont complètement pourries, je crois que je ne fais que résumer des films d'horreur, mais celles de l'Amikiri foutent vraiment les boules, et je suis de moins en moins tranquille, surtout que le démon de la peur, j'ai pas très envie de le rencontrer. Si encore c'était le dieu des gâteaux à la framboise, ou je sais pas moi, un truc dans le genre, aucun problème ! Mais le démon de la peur ! C'est du délire !

Je sens mon ventre qui se crispe, et mon cœur fait n'importe quoi dans ma cage thoracique. Et l'Amikiri continue son histoire où il est question d'enfants et tout, et la fin est cauchemardesque et j'ai qu'une envie c'est me tirer en courant ou rallumer les lumières, mais bien sûr, je n'en fais rien. Et je regarde l'Amikiri prendre une nouvelle bougie et l'éteindre.

Paraît que c'est quand on souffle la dernière, soit après cent histoires qui font peur, que le démon apparaît. Alors déjà, je tiens à dire que c'est un peu un plan complètement foireux ! Le type à autre chose à faire que d'apparaître quand on souffle sur des bougies ou bien ?

Et petit à petit les bougies diminuent et il fait de plus en plus sombre, et j'ai de plus en plus envie de me carapater. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit évidemment à moi d'éteindre la dernière bougie. Ce que j'ai peur. Bon dieu ce que j'ai peur.

Je la souffle et il fait absolument noir.

Jusqu'à ce que la température de la pièce devienne beaucoup plus froide. Et c'est très. Très. Très. Flippant. Je ne vois rien. Que dalle. Je sais juste qu'il fait plus froid et qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce, quelque chose de mauvais, qui est tapis dans un coin et qui ne va sûrement pas tarder à apparaître pour nous tuer les deux, et ça va être un carnage et...

Une lumière bleue, très pâle, et monstrueusement effrayante apparaît à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Et je sens sur ma peau des putains de doigts qui caressent ma main ! Évidemment j'ai bien trop peur pour bouger. Je ferme les yeux en priant n'importe quelle entité divine de ne pas me laisser crever après une séance de spiritisme de barjo, quand la chose prend la parole :

-Une humaine intéressante que tu m'amènes, Amikiri. » Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui parle mais je suis bien trop effrayée pour essayer de le découvrir : « prompte à la panique, et facilement effrayée »

-Elle n'est pas ici pour que tu la dévores. Ao-Andon» J'entends plus que je ne vois l'Amikiri répondre. Ce qui est flippant. Parce que j'imagine que mes yeux auraient du s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Mais non. Je vois que dalle.

-Est-ce que je peux quand même... » Il y a une seconde de pause, j'imagine que mon très cher associé comprend le sens de la phrase du démon de la peur, parce que moi, je sais pas trop ce qu'il implique par là, et soit dit en passant, je préférerais ne jamais le découvrir, hein, parce que après avoir appris qu'il pouvait me dévorer, j'arrive à concevoir – avec mon imagination diablement splendide – que ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ne sera rien de positif. mais bon. J'ai évidemment pas mon mot à dire, et je sens mes entrailles se contracter quand après un petit ricanement, l'Amikiri répond sobrement : « Sers-toi. »

Et même pas une seconde après, je sens ce que je devine être une main, puisque je ne vois toujours rien, m'attraper fermement le bras. Donc, j'aime autant vous le dire de prime abord, c'est pas la première fois qu'un démon me chope le bras sans mon autorisation, et la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ben j'ai cru que je crevais de mal. Donc c'est avec horreur que je me retrouve -

Dans ma chambre en Australie, recroquevillée dans mon lit, alors que je suis sûre à cent pour cent qu'il y a un monstre dans un coin de ma chambre. Puis je me vois dans le pire cauchemar de ma vie, il date des mes huit ans je pense et je ressens exactement la même peur panique qu'à l'époque. Je me vois ensuite à 14 ans, hurler le nom de mon frère en le voyant tomber de cheval d'une manière horrible (ce qui au final, ne lui a même pas valu une visite à l'hôpital). J'ai ensuite un de mes vieux téléphones dans les mains, et j'apprends que mon père a eu un accident (même si ce n'était qu'une jambe cassée, je pense que j'en voudrai à jamais à ma mère d'avoir dramatisé ça.) Et ensuite, je me vois avec Adam, Jade et Alan alors que je fais la maligne devant la grotte maudite, que j'y entre et que je provoque probablement LA peur de ma vie. Je me vois ensuite, à nouveau devant la grotte maudite, mais cette fois avec mon petit-frère, il y a moins d'un an. Et finalement, j'ai le droit à ressentir toutes les peurs que j'ai pu éprouver à cause de la marque que l'Amikiri m'a faite. L'avion compris. Et finalement, je ressens la même horreur que plus tôt dans la journée, quand j'ai vu « Akito » se trancher la gorge.

La seconde d'après, on est hors de mes souvenirs – et quels souvenirs, pourquoi je peux pas rencontrer le démon du bonheur ?! Franchement c'est insupportable de devoir toujours me taper les trucs les plus chiants! J'ai jamais rien demandé à personne moi ! Surtout pas ce genre de torture ! Je tremble comme une feuille ! Et je serais pas surprise si tous mes cheveux étaient devenus blanc ! Parce que j'ai vraiment ressenti la même peur associée à chacun de ses souvenirs, c'est horrible ! Beaucoup trop pour dix minutes ! Mon pauvre petit cœur, il est au bord de la crise fatale, là. Enfin bref.

-Tu ne l'as pas épargnée, on dirait. » Déclare le démon de la peur qui est toujours tout près de moi. Apparemment, ça doit être vrai que je suis prompte à la panique, et du coup je dois être une source agréable de sentiments peureux. Genre, si le démon de la tristesse existe, il doit resté collé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à une personne dépressive. Ouais, tout ça pour dire que je pense lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Haha.

L'Amikiri ne dit rien, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il sourit, le salopard. Je reste complètement silencieuse, parce que aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, avoir un démon foutant les boules comme pas possible tranquillement assis à côté de moi, ça à tendance à me refroidir la langue. Genre, elle est tellement congelée qu'elle va finir par tomber et je ne pourrai plus jamais parler de ma vie. Quelle tristesse.

-Et sinon, pour en revenir aux raisons qui vous ont poussé à m'appeler... ? » Reprend le démon de sa voix lugubre. Et il est limite toujours en train de me tripoter ! C'est hallucinant ce qu'il se gêne pas ! Et ça me glace le sang, non mais franchement je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Et croyez-moi entendre une conversation quand on est plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète, c'est pas une partie de golf en été. C'est à dire que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Pas que j'associe particulièrement la notion de golf au plaisir, en fait. Juste la notion d'être en été dans la nature. Avec de l'herbe. Bref.

-Nous voulions simplement savoir si tu avais une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le Kamikiri. »

Un silence prend place et s'installe tranquille, limite à boire un café. Et je ne bouge toujours pas, et le démon a même arrêté de me toucher les cheveux. Honnêtement, je suis contente de ne pas voir ce à quoi il ressemble parce que si c'est un espèce de squelette genre faucheuse me... Ou PIRE, un cadavre en décomposition... Oui, ça, ça serait horrible ! En plus, vu l'odeur... Enfin bref, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Bref, Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne répond rien, ce qui est bizarre. A moins qu'il soit en train de réfléchir à la question et qu'en même temps il se rappelle toutes les joyeuses anecdotes qui le lient au Kamikiri.

-Tu ne sais pas où il est ? » Sa voix semble incrédule. C'est un mélange bizarre, une voix caverneuse, ténébreuse et incrédule. Enfin bref.

-Non. Et personne n'a pu me dire où il se trouvait. »

Et là, le truc à côté de moi éclate de rire, et je sens littéralement tous les cheveux et poils de mon corps se hérisser et hurler à l'unisson : BARRE TOI ! BARRE TOI ! Ce que je ne fais pas, bien entendu.

-Évidemment que je sais où est le Kamikiri. » Déclare-t-il toujours en riant, et je sens finalement que sa présence s'éloigne de moi. Je crois qu'il est en train de se tirer, le petit salopard ! Surtout que maintenant qu'on a une chance de pouvoir le retrouver, il a pas intérêt à... « Vous êtes vraiment deux imbéciles. »

Et sur ce, l'obscurité prend une teinte plus naturelle et j'arrive à distinguer l'Amikiri, à deux mètres de moi. Ce qui veut dire que ce putain de démon de la peur de mes deux vient de se casser après nous avoir dit qu'il savait où était le Kamikiri ? C'est un scandale !  
L'Amikiri semble encore plus éberlué que moi.

-Il faut qu'on le fasse revenir ! » Je m'exclame sentant que la peur que j'ai ressenti depuis le début de la soirée fait place à une panique remplie d'espoir. Et ni une ni deux, je prends les allumettes que l'Amikiri avait balancées par terre pour rallumer les bougies.

-ça ne sert à rien, imbécile » Siffle-t-il de sa voix toujours amicale et pleine de gentillesse « Il ne reviendra pas. »  
-Mais... » Je réponds avec un air d'enfant dont on aurait retiré la sucette « il a dit... »

L'Amikiri se lève et commence à faire les cent pas :  
-ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a refusé de nous aider. » j'allume quand même quelques bougies, histoire d'y voir quelque chose, mais reste muette par terre. D'un côté, il y a une bonne nouvelle, il y a un démon sur terre qui sait où se trouve le Kamikiri. De l'autre.. Il s'est volatilisé, peut-être à jamais. Super.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a ri comme ça ? » continue de marmonner l'Amikiri « Comme si notre question était idiote. » Il semble réfléchir intensément, et moi je me suis rassise et j'attends qu'il ait une idée de génie. Franchement je suis l'utilité incarnée. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est moqué de nous. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire rire... »  
Si j'avais un bol de pop-corn, sachez que c'est maintenant que je serais en train de le manger haha. Je suis tellement crevée et tellement affamée que j'ai même plus vraiment l'énergie de prendre part à ses inquisitions. Ah, et en plus, avoir été terrifiée comme ça, ça n'aide pas à avoir les idées claires. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que cet imbécile de démon a farfouillé dans ma tête, et ça, ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. En temps normal on est pas censés se rappeler de toutes les peurs qu'on a vécues, il me semble. Bien sûr, on doit pouvoir être capable de dire des trucs genre : « oooh 30 juillet 1943, la pire peur de ma vie ! J'ai bien cru que cet obus était pour moi ! » Mais pas de se souvenir avec précision de la terreur qu'on a subie ! Franchement je sais pertinemment que j'ai eu mon quota de peur pour l'éternité en deux semaines, avec ces histoires de menaces, d'avion et de démon qui fait apparaître nos pires cauchemars (genre épouventard mon cul ) ! Sérieux, en plus de ça, pas besoin d'avoir un allé simple pour la putain de grotte maudite, je sais qu'elle est responsable de ma connerie de phobie des crabes, merci beaucoup, rien de mieux que des crabes paranormaux pour vous dégoûter à jamais de l'espèce... Doublé avec le fait que l'Amikiri ait des pinces, maintenant que j'y pense. Ça fait beaucoup de choses contre les crabes, satanées bestioles. Bref, bien évidemment que j'ai pas envie de me replonger dans ces souvenirs obscurs ! Je m'en souviens et c'est suffisant ! Je sais que j'ai fait des mauvais choix par exemple en m'approchant de cette putain de grotte ! Ah oui, sans oublier qu'en plus, EN PLUS on va encore me dire que la famille Soma est dans le coup ! Genre mon frère qui me montre les signes japonais, qu'est-ce que ça fout là, ça, aussi. C'est insupportable! La famille Soma est toujours là quant il s'agit d'embrigader des gens innocents dans des délires! Surtout quand ils ont rien à faire là-dedans !  
Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ...

Et là, l'ultime révélation me tombe dessus. Je suis définitivement et irrévocablement la personne la plus stupide de la terre. La putain de GROTTE MAUDITE!

Et l'Amikiri me regarde comme si j'étais une imbécile (ce que je suis) quand je déclare avec un air probablement plus qu'halluciné :

-Oh. _Putain."_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes !:**

**Celeste31 :** Olala, je suis tellement désolée pour le retard! En plus pour un chapitre aussi merdique ! En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir si tu as découvert ma fanfiction et qu'elle te plaît ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire et désolée pour le retard ! Normalement en été je suis super active !;)

**MariePolska :** Hihih, je suis contente si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ! Désolée pour celui-ci, au passage!Haha, tu doutais qu'elle allait vivre ? Voyons, je suis cruelle, mais pas à ce point ! Surtout ça aurait été une fin super brusque, je pense... ! Haha!Oui Akito est pas cool d'enfermer Kyo, mais bon, c'est la vie ! Et plus d'enjeu !;) Hah quoi ? Tu aimes pas Akito?... Tu la préfères en FEMME ? Mais c'est un sacrilège ça !;) Haha et je suis très très très contente et honorée si ma fanfiction a touché ton coeur ! merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un mot, c'est super sympa ! MERCI MERCI !

**Windforce :** Thank you ! And sorry for the delay !;)

**ColineBarat :** Woah, merci ! Merci ! Franchement, ça me fait tellement plaisir ce genre de commentaires hihi, je sais plus ou me mettre, j'ai envie de danser et chanter !;) Ah, alors ne relis jamais cette histoire parce qu'il y en a mille ! Et je les remarque bien sûr, seulement après coup.. : Saleté d'orthographe ! Il m'échappe toujours ! Tu auras ton massage personnel, comme prévu;) Non plus sérieusement, merci infiniment d'avoir laissé un mot, c'est vraiment trop cool de ta part, je t'aime ! Désolée je suis un peu surexcitée. Pardon. Bref, MERCI MERCI MERcI !

**Aoichan :** MERCI ! Je suis vraiment trop touchée ! Non j'ai jamais lu Tarod! Si tu me dis que c'est bien j'essayerai de corriger ça ! En tout cas merci pour ces compliments huhu je sais plus ou me mettre, tu me fais rougiiiir ! (désolée. Je suis sous caféine. D'habitude ça ne me fait pas cet effet là haha) Ahah, j'aime bien les limaces... Donc... Enfin j'imagine que tu t'es transformée en limace puisque ça fait super longtemps que j'avais rien publié... Donc je t'accueil volontiers haha ! Non, j'ai rien fait d'autre... C'est ma seule et unique fanfiction... Et merci, franchement, tu me flattes beaucoup trop ! Merci merci merci ! hihihihi

**LittleChan :** Haha alors si ça finira bien ou pas, ça c'est le gros suspense ! Haha (ou pas) Oui Akito est décidemment un gros, gros salaud ! Mais on l'aime bien comme ça, ou bien. Il est attendrissant... Haha ! Oui Kyo est classe et cool, je l'aime ! Hiiii (et mais trop pardon quoi. Je me sens plus. Désolée pour le retard du chapitre et pour sa qualité ! Merci infiniment pour le commentaire! MERCI !

**Kaya:**Ohhhh merci ! Merci ! ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Franchement je suis très honorée !:) T'inquiète pas, je vais pas abandonner cette fic, surtout que j'arrive vraiment au bout ! Après tout ce temps ! Hahah!Merci infiniment d'avoir laissé un mot, ça me va droit au coeur ! Merci !

Evidemment, merci aussi à : **Calyspo**; **Kyoko** **Mukuro**; **Lalina15**; **Poisonousforyoureyes** et **Julia13verseau**!

* * *

Sinon, dernière chose, je sais bien que quand je fais des pauses comme ça, je perds des lecteurs et je suis désolée d'abuser de votre patience! En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un mot! Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre, je pourrais essayer de me justifier mais bon... ça ne vous intéresse sûrement pas! J'espère que vous aurez quand même eu du plaisir, et je vous dis... à tout, tout bientôt... Et... **ENCORE MERCI**!


End file.
